Harry Potter e O Príncipe de Sangue Mestiço
by Shushannah Snape
Summary: Completa!Baseados nas pistas, dicas e afirmações de JKR para o livro 6 Harry Potter and HalfBlood Prince, em pesquisas em sites de pesquisadores e estudiosos da série de Harry Potter e seus personagens.....e também da minha imaginação e depois de muitas
1. Default Chapter

_**Fanfic com resenhas e suposições sobre: Harry Potter e o Príncipe de Sangue Mestiço.**_

Cap. 01: ....(não há pistas feitas por JKR até a presente data 21/09/2004)

Segundo a autora de Harry Potter, ela iniciará o livro da mesma forma que o primeiro (HPSS) e quarto livro (HPGoF) contando algo sobre o passado associando aos segundo livro (HPCoS) e terceiro livro (HPPoA) a fim de explicar alguns fatos que não são de conhecimento dos leitores.

Algumas hipóteses:

A morte dos Potters

A história dos pais e do nascimento de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

A história dos 4 fundadores e a fundação de Hogwarts;

Agora os próximos capítulos serão baseados nas pistas, dicas e afirmações de JKR para o livro 6 - Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince (sem tradução brasileira, mas na minha opinião isto está ligada à questão racial tópico muito bem citado por JKR), pesquisas em sites de pesquisadores e estudiosos da série de Harry Potter e seus personagens.....e também da minha imaginação e depois de muitas leituras de fanfics de outros autores (se não seria uma fanfic)...

Talvez posso saltar outros capítulos mais adiante, pois é possível não ter pistas suficientes para sustentar o texto...tentarei não ser incoerente mesmo em falta de dados concretos de JK, mas sim algumas de minhas suposições serão baseadas em dados dos livros anteriores da série e de minha imaginação....

Obs.: como sou nova (olha!! Bem nova nesta carreira de escritora), desde já peço desculpas por erros simples na digitação e na revisão do português farei aos poucos.....

Obrigado(a) por estarem lendo e bom divertimento!!!!

_**Cap. 02: Insônia e Descobertas**_

Mal tinha começado as férias de verão e Harry Potter achava que os dias não passavam. Estava tudo tão lento, quase parando, ainda mais depois dos últimos acontecimentos no mundo mágico: a decepção com seu pai, Tiago Potter; o ataque de Voldemort e seus comensais ao Ministério da Magia; a morte de Sirius; a revelação da profecia; os ressentimentos com Snape e Draco; a sensação de querer sumir...

Harry não conseguia parar de pensar. Os pensamentos iam e viam. "Acredito que seria de bom uso, uma penseira igual do Prof. Dumbledore. Pelo menos ficaria sem isto tudo que está na minha cabeça e aliviaria o peso", pensou.

Depois de um tempo, percebeu que mesmo pensando a cicatriz não doía como vinha acontecendo nos últimos dois anos. "Não está doendo", pensou alto tentando encontrar alguma explicação possível o que poderia estar acontecendo no mundo da magia. A cicatriz doía em duas ocasiões: emoções muito fortes e a presença/reações de Voldemort.

O mundo trouxa estava tranqüilo demais. "Será que Voldemort enfraqueceu novamente... Seria bom demais para ser verdade", falou consigo levantando da cama e se dirigindo a janela.

Estava uma noite estrelada.

Olhou para escrivaninha, pegou o álbum de fotografia que ganhou de Hagrid no final do 1o. ano em Hogwarts. Viu seus pais, Ron e Mione e algumas fotos que Colin Creevey lhe deu: colegas de Grifinória – Neville, Dino, Simas, Gina; o pessoal da Armada Dumbledore, inclusive a Cho e ....amiga dela, a traidora.

- Ah!, riu lembrando do feitiço que Mione usou em caso de traição e realmente foi eficiente contra aquela garota.

- Como eram boas aquelas práticas, apesar de não ter concordado no início. Ora bolas! Precisávamos treinar defesa contra artes das trevas para N.O.M. e claro contra Voldemort. Se não fosse assim, como nos defenderíamos na luta no Ministério da Magia!, falou.

- É..!! Mas se quisesse mesmo me defender contra artes das trevas e não ter bancado o herói, poderia ter me esforçado nas aulas de Oclumência do Snape e Sirius poderia ainda estar trocando cartas com ele!, falou num tom mais triste e de culpa.

"A culpa é minha...", lembrou do dia que Professor Dumbledore lhe falou.

Ora! Por que estou me lamentando?, perguntou-se olhando para janela e suspirou profundamente.

Voltou seu olhar ao álbum que agora estava na foto com a primeira formação da Ordem da Fênix. Esta foto foi lhe dada pelo auror aposentado Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody. Viu seus pais, os pais de Neville e os outros bruxos tão felizes e unidos quanto a Armada Dumbledore que foi formada dentro do Cabeça de Javali.

- Eh! Espera aí! - falou Harry olhando a foto e viu o irmão de Dumbledore.

"Cheiro de cabra!" - lembrou de que alguém comentou sobre isto

- O barman tinha o rosto familiar! - disse retornando o olhar para foto.

- Abelfor é o barman do Cabeça de Javali – e continuou a raciocinar – Mas por que ele está fazendo lá?

Pegou um papel e começou a escrever uma carta para seu melhor amigo e colega de Grifinória Ronald Weasley sobre o assunto e que não via a hora de revê-lo e também de desejar está na Toca dos Weasley novamente.

Logo que terminou, pegou Edwiges e pediu carinhosamente para ela entregar a carta para Rony.

Já estava quase amanhecendo.

Harry sentia falta dos amigos e por incrível que pareça das brigas com Draco Malfoy.

Como já estava acordado, Harry preparou todo o café da manhã. Não tinha pregado os olhos e estava com olheiras profundas.

O tio Valter Dusrley e o primo Duda nem ligaram para a aparência facial dele. "Tanto faz", pensou Harry já estava acostumando para tanta indiferença, mas a tia Petúnia – irmã de sua mãe Lílian – estava estranha ultimamente não fazia comentários e muito tempo indiretas para ele.

- Não dormiu direito esta noite, Harry? – perguntou a tia e Harry percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que ela mostrava interesse pelo seu estado mesmo de modo tão frio.

- Sim! – respondeu calmamente.

- Gostaria de conversar com você depois que lavar as vasilhas!

- Tudo bem! – respondeu sem acreditar muito no que estava ouvindo e prestando atenção para reação o tio que olhava para Petúnia com desaprovação. E Duda estava assustado e não entendo nada que a mãe iria fazer.

- Você não pensa em dizer ao menino, Petúnia? – perguntou o tio.

- Claro que sim, Valter! – respondeu secamente e com olhar frio e fixo em Harry que logo lembrou que a única pessoa que já olhou daquela maneira era Snape, o mestre de poções de Hogwarts.

Depois de terminada a arrumação da cozinha, Harry foi para sala de visita, conversar com a tia.

O tio foi trabalhar e Duda foi para rua encontrar com gangue dele. Muito contrariado com a ordem da mãe, mas foi com receio e curiosidade.

Ela estava sentada na poltrona entre a lareira e próxima da janela.

- Senta-se, por favor! - falou rispidamente.

- Até o momento, receio que você já deve saber porque você veio parar na minha casa? Sobre a carta que recebi e de quem enviou. Ou seja, do feiti.... da coisa que fizeram para protegê-lo desse Lorde e seus seguidores.

- Sim, senhora!

- Bem, Harry! Apesar de não ter gostado da minha irmã Lílian por ser o que ela era. Então, aceitei tê-lo, mas não queria que você fosse o que é agora! – disse Petúnia olhando para rua através da janela.

Harry permaneceu ouvindo e estava interessado em ouvir, pois nunca passou por esta situação com sua tia. Durante estes anos todos, eles apenas trocavam poucas palavras. E também ele estava intrigado como a tia tinha relação e conhecimento do mundo mágico, principalmente depois do incidente com Duda e os dementadores no ano passado.

- Bem! Continuando...logo que Lílian formou para ser o que foi. Ela compareceu ao meu casamento com seu tio Valter e levou junto Tiago Potter e é claro, apresentou aos nossos pais. Papai e mamãe ficaram felizes e acredito mais felizes que o meu casamento. Depois de um longo tempo, Lílian vinha muito pouco visitar nossos pais, escrevia dizendo que estava ocupada e trabalhando muito. Ela só vinha em períodos de festivos como Páscoa e Natal, ora acompanhada do seu pai, ora não. Nos meados de setembro de 1979, engravidei de Duda e meus pais ficaram alegres com a notícia, pois Lílian não dava sinal. Aqueles anos eram obscuros no mundo, pessoas estavam morrendo, Harry. Meus pais estavam preocupados com Lílian. Numa noite de natal de 79, Lílian e seu pai Tiago apareceram de surpresa na ceia e ele pediu a mão de Lílian em casamento, pois Lílian estava grávida e ele queria oficializar a situação. Meus pais ficaram exaltados com a novidade. – disse Petúnia de modo tristonho.

- Passado alguns meses, eles se casaram. Mas meus pais não poderiam ir, pois estavam fracos e doentes. Era uma epidemia que ninguém conseguia explicar na época!!! Nunca entendi a preferência de mamãe e papai para com Lílian e de teram gostado tanto do esquisito do Potter!? – disse em tom irônico.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DO MEU PAI!!! – gritou Harry com vontade de jogar o primeiro objeto que pegasse na tia.

Petúnia se assustou e retornou a falar com receio:

- De...de...qualquer forma, seus avós morreram sem conhecê-lo. Lílian andava sumida. Enquanto a mim, vi e cuidei sempre deles, apesar da preferência que tinham com ela....

- Não estou entendo, tia Petúnia? Você quer falar mal da minha mãe na minha frente, pois, bem, eu não estou a fim de ouvir... – Harry já ia levantando, a tia continuou:

- Como ia dizendo, meus pais estavam fracos e esta doença tomou conta deles instantaneamente. Foram tempos estranhos que havia mortes aqui e naquele mundo esquisito. Eu soube disso porque Lílian enviou uma única carta neste período relatando o que estava acontecendo, para quando era seu nascimento, seu nome. Dizia também que estava preocupada com o seu futuro Harry, pois existia uma profecia e estava se escondendo o tempo todo desse Lorde e seus capangas.Depois disso, não tivemos mais noticias dela. Seu avô morreu rápido e depois, sua avó. Mas antes de morrer, mamãe me pediu para procurar e cuidar de Lílian. Fez-me prometer, pois de acordo com esta profecia, você seria especial para este dois mundos. Lembro das ultimas palavras de mamãe: "Perdoe-nos minha filha Petúnia, eu e seu pai não esquecemos de você, pois você é responsável e tem coração. Suportou-nos nestes últimos momentos.... Depois que esta criança nascer, Lílian precisará de você mais do que nunca. Prometa, por favor!!!"

Prometi e, então, ela suspirou e morreu. Apesar de prometer não procurei Lílian. Nem sabia onde ela estava. Até um dia que ela veio em casa. Chegou chorando, lamentando sobre nossos pais e pedindo ajuda. Falou sobre o que estava acontecendo, sobre o Lorde estava a procura da criança que acabaria com seu poder. Estava tão magoada e chateada com ela. Não estava conseguindo ouvir aquilo tudo. Ela não tinha ido enterro dos próprios pais: "Petúnia, você não entende estava me escondendo, não podia expor vocês, vocês são minha família e estariam em perigo. Este Lorde Voldemort poderia matá-los, inclusive seu filho recém-nascido!". Expulsei-a de casa, falei tudo que estava sentindo todos estes anos. Potter apareceu do nada falando com Lílian que os dementadores que eram guardas de uma prisão mágica estavam vigiando a redondeza e ficou zangado com minha atitude:

"Não vê que estamos precisando de vocês, vocês são os únicos que nos restam em nossa família...".

"Chega! Basta! Vão embora!".

Depois, Harry, não os vi mais. Um ano depois, os tempos obscuros pioram. Agora, eram bebês com menos de 1 ano estavam morrendo...estava preocupada, pois esta epidemia já estava chegando a nossa rua. Foi, então, num dia, na soleira da porta de casa, você estava lá dormindo e junto com você uma carta explicando sobre a morte de seus pais, o que aconteceu no mundo dele, e o que eu devia fazer e sobre a coisa que seria sua proteção e de minha família também. Aceitei tê-lo em minha casa e percebi que estávamos seguros, pois Duda não apresentou nenhum sinal da tal epidemia....

Silêncio dominou a sala de visita dos Dusrleys.

Harry compreendeu e não sabia o que dizer. Agora tudo estava claro e justificado. Lembrou do que Professor Dumbledore disse sobre a tal proteção. A tia o aceitou, para salvar a própria família e Harry fazia parte desta família. Ela o aceitou mesmo...

Mesmo a contra-gosto, mesmo o tratando do jeito que tratamos, te demos saúde para poder viver! – disse Petúnia levantando do sofá decidida a terminar o assunto. - Eu e seu tio não queríamos você misturada com aquela gente. Então, decidimos que você ficaria conosco e não saberia da verdade do que aconteceu com seus pais e como eles morreram e o que eles eram!!! E aconteceu o que temíamos a 6 anos atrás. Agora se me der licença , vou preparar o almoço. – disse secamente.

Antes sair totalmente da sala, Harry se atreveu a perguntar:

Tia Petúnia! Duda comentou alguma coisa sobre aqueles dementadores fizeram com ele?Não falou nada e nem comentou durante o ano todo. Aliás, ele ficou muito calado e ainda comeu pouco! – Ela saiu definitivamente da sala com passos largos e decididos a não voltar.

Harry passou o resto dia no quarto e recebeu a carta de Rony, mas não quis ler. Teve o almoço, mas não comeu. Não teve fome. Apesar da tia Petúnia levar o que sobrou de comida para ele.

Olhou para o álbum, mas não quis vê-lo. Pensou em Sirius.

Passou o tempo olhando para o teto, refletindo em tudo o que ouviu e relacionando com tudo o que sabia sobre seus pais. Estava tão cansado que adormeceu quando o sol estava se pondo.

_**Cap. 03: Orfanato**_

Estava escuro o quarto onde dormia com os outros garotos de sua idade. Era um quarto enorme com paredes grandes e janelas longas.

Tentava dormir, mas não conseguia. De repente, ouviu sussurros das camas ao lado. "O que será que eles vão aprontar dessa vez? Preciso ficar atento!", pensou.

Tentou afinar mais a audição para ouvir com mais detalhes desses sussurros. "É inútil, não dá para escutar daqui, preciso chegar mais perto daqueles idiotas".

Virou-se para o lado das vozes. Fingiu que estava dormindo com os olhos entreabertos. Percebeu que o grupo estava de costa para ele e que se encontravam no canto do quarto; aproximadamente 4 camas adiante.

Devagarinho, ele escorregou ao assoalho e permaneceu em decúbito ventral. Foi arrastando debaixo das camas até chegar ao grupo. Agora dava para ouvir e vê-los:

- Ele é estranho demais!, disse um garoto baixo de pele morena.

- E esquisito!, reclamou o outro que tinha cabelo louro.

- Já viu como ele faz coisas estranhas acontecerem! Vocês viram hoje de manhã? Que era aquilo que ele fez com as cobras?, comentou um menino alto e de cabelos ondulados.

- Viu como ele falou numa língua estranha? Não gosto dele!, citou o menino gordinho de pele rosada.

- É uma aberração! Ele não é como nós!, ralhou um rapaz que era o mais velho de todos. E continuou a falar: - Temos que fazer uma _brincadeirinha_ com ele. E até quem sabe, ele pode ser expulso daqui do orfanato para sempre...

Todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Bem, vamos dormir amanhã contarei mais detalhes do meu plano para este monstrinho!

Voltaram para suas camas. "Vou esperar um tempo até todos possam pegar no sono e não me vejam arrastando", pensou.

- Vou ter que saber o que este tolo quer aprontar comigo!!! Aí sim, depois ele vai se ver com Tom Marvolo Riddle! Depois disto, voltou para cama e dormiu.

Sempre foi assim. Há quase 11 anos esta turma o perseguia, humilhava-o e o maltratavam. Queria dar um basta naquilo. Tinha que se vingar. "Mas como?", pensou, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã.

Desde que entendia por gente, ele percebia que era diferente das outras crianças. Fazia coisas que não eram comuns: quando desenhava no papel, seus desenhos mudavam de formas inexplicáveis. Quando ficava bravo, às vezes, objetos voavam. Até falava e brincava com bichinhos.

Mas mais recentemente, um fato realmente estranho assustou este grupo, até a ele mesmo. Enquanto estavam visitando um zoológico, a turma de garotos estava caçoando dele e resolveram pegá-lo e jogá-lo no poço das cobras. A monitora do orfanato estava longe de mais para ouvir o pedidos de socorro. As cobras estavam paradas mo inicio, mas começaram a rastejar para seu lado: "Vou morrer de vez", pensou e sentiu medo.

E os garotos estavam rindo dele....Agora eles tinham ido longe de mais, ele precisava ficar calmo e raciocinar.

- Você não fala com bichinhos! Agora fala com estes bichões não te picar, ou melhor, matar!, disse o tal Haroldo.

Por incrível que pareça, ele começou a falar para as cobras: pediu desculpa por acordá-las, mas que aqueles garotos jogaram-no ali no poço e que se pudesse sairia dali e não as incomodaria mais.

- Tudo bem? Aceito suas desculpas!!!, respondeu uma das cobra.

- Como é que é? Você entendeu o que eu disse?

- Sim! Podemos ajudá-lo a sair daqui

- Como?

- Há uma escada ali!!!

- Mas está num lugar alto?!?!

- Nós te ajudaremos a subir para pegá-la.

Até este momento a turma inteira estava pasma e observaram como as cobras gigantes elevaram Tom até a escada e este subiu. E com um tom irônico, perguntou se algum deles quer receber um abraço das cobras. Todos saíram correndo assustados. E disparou a rir.

Chegando no orfanato, o grupo continuava mudo desde que pegaram o ônibus de volta. A monitora não entendeu com Tom tinha ficado molhado daquele jeito:

- Bem, eu me molhei sem querer no banheiro do zôo., disse Tom com a cara mais séria possível. Pois ela não acreditaria que ele conversou com cobras.

- Anda moleque, está sonhando acordado?, perguntou um menino de cabelos louro que chamava Jake.

Assustou-se parece que tinha viajado no tempo, mas não ligou pro garoto. Terminou seu café. Caminhava para o quarto. Hoje era dia de visita no orfanato. Era o dia que mais detestava, pois cansou de esperar alguém para adotá-lo.

Todos as visitas olhavam de lado. E claro, que aqueles meninos, devem contar para todos o que ele fazia. "Coisa estranhas!!! _Humf_!!!", pensou.

Estava em seu quarto quando a monitora lhe trouxe uma carta. "Cartas! Nunca recebi cartas antes", comentou com ela.

- Sempre existe a primeira vez!, falou secamente a mulher.

Achou estranho, pois a carta vinha selada na frente com um lacre marcado com desenho em formato de brasão. Este possuía estampa em alto relevo que pareciam de animais e no meio uma letra H.

- Parece uma Cobra! Uma Águia! Um Texugo! Um Leão!, disse.

Abriu a carta que dizia sobre uma escola de bruxaria e magia chamada Hogwarts; e citava orientações sobre como conseguir livros e objetos de magia num local chamado Beco Diagonal. Havia mapas de como chegar lá e os contatos que devia fazer. E depois partir da estação de King´s Cross e da plataforma 9 ¾ onde um trem o levaria para escola.

- Hogwarts? Beco Diagonal? Plataforma 9 ¾? O que é tudo isso?, perguntou não acreditando muito no que leu.

- O que significa isto? Uma brincadeira com certeza daqueles moleques, mas eu não vou cair nessa não....Eu...eu...vou...

Começava a levantar da cadeira e ir ao pátio para tirar satisfação, mas algo o impediu. Uma coruja apareceu do nada e parou no seu colo. Assustou-o e percebeu que algo estava em sua pata. Pegou o pedaço de papel e abriu: "Sr. Tom Marvolo Riddle, você só se conhece em parte, mas depois você se conhecerá plenamente e se verá frente a frente. Então, seja cauteloso! Não faça nada precipitadamente sem saber o todo. Pondere suas escolhas. Mesmas as mais difíceis se tornarão claras e simples."


	2. Capitulos 4, 5 e 6

_**Cap. 4: A Toca dos Weasley e o Largo Grimmauld número 12.**_

- Ei, primo!!! Acorda! Acorda!, gritou Duda no seu ouvido e sacolejava-o a tanto o Harry que este acabou caindo no chão.

- Hã! Que horas são? Que sonho estranho, eu tive.... – falou Harry ainda que meio sonolento.

Duda saiu do quarto gritando que Harry tinha um telefonema...

- Quem neste mundo ligaria para ele? Quem é este tal de _Weslee_?, ouviu a voz da tia Guida a perguntar e percebeu que era o Rony. Acordou de vez e desceu correndo.

- Calma, querida irmã!!!, disse tio Valter receoso de Guida descobrir tudo sobre Harry.

- Não é da sua conta tia Guida!, disse Harry tirando o telefone bruscamente da mão da tia. A cara de Guida foi de assombro.

- Alô, Rony!!!, perguntou Harry.

- Não! Rony não entende nada de coisa de trouxa! Sou eu, Fred!!

- E o Jorge! Tudo bem, Harry?

- Ah!?!? Tudo..e vocês?

- Maravilhoso! Você tem que ver nossa loja! Está um estouro de vendas!!, disse os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo parecendo aqueles comerciais que aparecem na tv. E continuaram:

- Bem, estamos preocupados com você! Rony recebeu sua carta-coruja a dois dias e você não respondeu. Ele pediu para entrar em contato com você. O que houve?, perguntou Jorge.

- Ontem, mamãe deixou a gente maluco pedindo informações!! Quase que pai foi para aí. Mamãe não deixou. Não queria confusão com seus tios trouxas!- reclamou Fred.

- Bem!!! Eu estava dormindo...,mas peraí! Eu dormi dois dias sem parar?!?!? – ficou em dúvida do que estava acontecendo e olhou para os tios que confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Você pergunta isto para nós?, respondeu os gêmeos. Harry!!! Nós queremos saber?

- Estou bem? Só um pouco confuso, mas não há nada para ficar preocupado. Avisa a Sra. Weasley que tudo está em ordem!, disse Harry

- Bem! Você pode explicar melhor isto para ela pessoalmente. Se você quiser podemos buscar você daqui uma semana? – falou Fred.

- É! Um de nós irá para casa! Neste tempo estamos realizando entrevista para contratar alguns vendedores para ficar na loja. - disse Jorge

- Avaliar currículos!, completou Fred.

- Tudo bem! – disse Harry.

- Antes de ir nós ligaremos avisando. Só por precaução e não encontrarmos você dormindo!, disse os gêmeos achando graça. – Tchau!

- Tchau!

Harry colocou o fone no gancho. Olhou para seus tios. Estes não estavam entendo nada.

- O que está acontecendo?, perguntou Harry de maneira séria.

- Nós não sabemos de nada, garoto! – disse tio Valter veemente. Não temos culpa das suas esquisitices!

- Calma Valter! Não é assim que vamos saber o que está acontecendo aqui!, disse tia Petúnia com frieza. E continuou:

- Você está dormindo desde de anteontem....

- Por que não me acordaram?, perguntou Harry com os dentes travados.

- Não me interrompa! - falou prontamente Petúnia.

- Você é melhor dormindo! Dá menos trabalho!, criticou tia Guida.

- Humf!, bufou Petúnia olhando para Guida com estranheza. De qualquer maneira, foi melhor assim, depois do que conversamos.

- O que significa "depois do que conversamos", Petúnia?, perguntou Guida com curiosidade.

- Assunto de Evans, Guida!

- Já falei uma vez e repito para você Petúnia: a coisa está ligada ao sangue. Sangue ruim acaba aflorando. – falou asperamente. Sua irmã não era flor que se cheire e ainda se juntou aquele imprestável do Potter.

Harry fechou os punhos com raiva dentro do bolso da calça.

- Lembro como se fosse hoje no casamento de vocês...aquele Potter se exibindo para seus pais Petúnia.

- A senhora pode ter o excelentíssimo favor de parar de falar assim dos meus pais!, disse Harry com a vontade imensa avançar no pescoço da tia Guida.

Petúnia percebeu que estava fechando o tempo para aquele assunto, resolveu dá um ponto final dizendo:

- Vamos, jantar!

- Estou sem fome!, disse o Harry subindo para o quarto.

- Ótimo, assim, é melhor!, disse Guida com gracejo.

"O que ela pensa que é? O Snape perto dela é fichinha comparado ao que ele faz comigo", pensou Harry.

Chegando no quarto, pegou a carta de Rony:

_Harry,_

_Nunca imaginei que o barman do Cabeça de Javali fosse o irmão do Professor Dumbledore. Também mandei uma carta Hermione falando de sua colocação. Falando em Mione, ultimamente, ela está estranha. Não tem mandado cartas para mim. Ela está mandando para você?_

_Agora vem a parte chata, mas eu tenho que dizer...talvez a ordem não vai ser lá na casa de Snuffles. Eu ouvi isto por acaso da conversa entre papai e mamãe. Depois te explico pessoalmente_

_Não posso escrever muita coisa, pois tenho medo das interceptações. _

_Olha! Se você quiser, pode vim aqui pra casa! Fred ou Jorge está em Londres e um deles deve vir para cá! Dá-me um toque, caso queira!_

_Manda resposta...nem que seja apenas Oi!_

Rony

"Sirius...por que?" – pensou Harry.

Uma semana passou rápido desta vez. Harry dormiu tranqüilo. Não teve aquele sonho. "Que estranho?!?! Sonhei com Tom Riddle? Será que Voldemort está pensando nisso? E eu estou presenciando tal fato de sua vida?", pensou.

Quanto aos seus tios, continuavam com aquela vidinha de tratá-lo com indiferença.

O telefone tocou:

- Pode deixar que eu atendo!, gritou Harry.

- Ah! Não vai não!, disse Duda arrancando o fone da mão dele. - Alô, residência dos Dursley!, disse com uma voz suave. "Coisa muito rara de Duda!!", pensou com sorriso nos lábios.

- Harry? Que Harry? Não mora nenhum Harry aqui?, respondeu Duda de forma irônica.

Claro que mora!! Eu vim buscá-lo. – disse Jorge aparecendo do nada e assustando Duda que saiu gritando pela casa.

- Acho que recordou da lembrancinha que eu e Fred demos a ele a dois anos!, riu se voltando para Harry. Vamos?

- Oi, Jorge! Bem, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas ainda!

- Tudo bem! Eu te ajudo! Vamos lá, então!

Subiram ao quarto e arrumaram tudo.

- Jorge, Rony recebeu o resultado dos N.O.M´s?

- Ainda não! Talvez chegue esta semana para vocês! O pessoal é pontual nas entregas.

- Fred! E o mundo mágico? E Voldemort? E sobre a ordem! Tem notícias?

- Tudo está tranqüilo. O Ministério alertou a todos e todos estão se protegendo na medida do possível! Mas o Conselho Internacional dos Bruxos e a Suprema Corte de Bruxos exigiram do Professor Dumbledore e entraram que Cornélio Fugde seja deposto. – disse Jorge pegando a gaiola com Edwiges.

- Puxa! Ele está encrencado?

- Sim! O conselho perdeu a confiança nele. Eles alegam que Fugde tinha que ter agido e talvez Você-sabe-quem não usasse a falta de informação de todos e atacado o Ministério.

- E sobre ordem? – perguntou Harry pegando o malão.

- Sobre isto já não sei, pois eu e Fred estamos muito ocupados criando novos produtos para este ano! – e Jorge mudou de assunto. "Bem, Harry está tudo aqui, certo? Então vamos!"

- Como nós iremos, você veio aparatando? Eu não posso, por enquanto.

- Tem um carro nos esperando aí na frente da casa!

Chegando na porta, Harry gritou despedindo dos tios e do primo, mas estes já estavam no lado de fora olhando assustados. Era um carro normal, um carro comum como qualquer outro carro. Harry ficou muito feliz em vê-la novamente:

- Oi, Harry! – disse Hermione Granger correndo para ajudá-los.

- Oi, Mione! – respondeu Harry reparando que ela estava diferente, algo que ele não tinha reparado, mas ela estava tão...tão bonita.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger foram até os Dursley para cumprimentá-los, mas foram recebidos secamente. Harry já estava no carro e pelo que observou a conversa foi pouca ou quase nada, pois os Grangers já estavam voltando.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Sr. Granger

- Tudo, senhor!

- Oi, Harry!

- Oi. Sra. Granger!

- Então vamos conhecer a toca dos Wealeys! – disse com grande entusiasmo o Sr. Granger.

A viagem foi tranqüila apesar de Jorge indicar o caminho de maneira tortuosa, mas Sr. Granger preferiu o mapa trouxa. E com as pequenas dicas de Jorge associando ao mapa, ele conseguiu chegar ao fim da tarde.

Foram recebidos com festa pelo clã Weasley e entre eles, uma grande surpresa: Fleur Delacour ao lado de Gui. Feitas as apresentações formais de todos. A Sra. Weasley preparou um grande banquete.

A Sra. Granger ficou impressionada com tudo. Era realmente mágico, mas algumas coisas também normais. A família Weasley possuía coisas de trouxa que Artur - o patriarca – trazia para casa, principalmente tomadas.

Após a refeição, os grupos foram formados: Sr Granger e Sr. Weasley conversavam. Claro que mais Artur perguntava sobre coisas sobre os trouxas. Sra. Weasley e Sra. Granger na arrumação da cozinha e batendo um papo sobre casa, e filhos e receitas. Gina e Hermione subiram para os quartos. Fleur, Gui, Carlinhos e Jorge foram para fora conversarem sobre a loja dos gêmeos.Rony chamou Harry e também subiram. Entraram dentro do quarto de Rony

Ron fechou a porta e começou a falar:

- Você viu Mione?

- Vi!

- Está estranha! Antes ficava com a gente! Agora só fica com Gina pra lá e pra cá!

- Bem, isto não reparei! Eu reparei outra coisa

- Que coisa?

Neste momento, eles foram interrompidos pro Gina que abriu bruscamente a porta e ia entrando no quarto de Rony junto com Hermione.

- Não sabe bater antes de entrar, Gina? O quer que eu te ensine? – perguntou asperamente Ron.

- Deixa de ser grosso Ronald Weasley! – disse Hermione o encarando.

- Tudo bem! Ele tem razão! Eu também falo isto com ele! Desculpe! Vamos, Mione.

- Não!! fiquem!! Podemos todos conversar! Estou querendo saber da ordem e da mansão dos Black? – perguntou Harry.

- Tudo bem, Gina!! Bem, Harry. Ouvi de meus pais e Gui que alguém está solicitando a casa dos Black.

- Tonks deve saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Mione.

- Não! Não sabe...- respondeu Gina desanimadamente. – Gui trabalha no banco e viu que os duendes comentarem sobre heranças, hipotecas, mas não conseguiu descobrir quem era que estava solicitando a mansão. A Fleur tentou ajudar também, pois ela também está trabalhando lá, mas também não conseguiu.

- E por falar nela! Por que ela está aqui? – perguntou Harry

- Ela e Gui estão namorando. – respondeu Mione, Gina e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Puxa!!! Que coisa! E....Quando que a ordem vai reunir novamente?

- Acho que é breve, pois pelo que ouvi Professor Dumbledore quer todos lá inclusive nós – disse Rony. E você, está bem?

- Mais ou menos! Às vezes dá saudades, sabe? – disse Harry sem graça.

- Ver por um lado, você ainda tem Lupin! – disse Jorge entrando no quarto.

- Não é a mesma coisa!!!

- Assim, não mereço, Harry!

- LUPIN! – disse todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe-me! Sei que deve ser barra para você também! – disse Harry pesarosamente.

- Desculpado! Eu sei o que significa perder quem você ama!! – falou Lupin – Mas a vida continua! Bem, quero informar que daqui a três dias iremos ao largo para nos encontrarmos todos nós.

- Inclusive, Snape? – perguntou Rony com receio.

- Sim, inclusive! Já dei o recado! Já vou. Encontro com vocês lá!

- Mas, já? – perguntou Jorge com gracejo. Não quer experimentar um bom repelente de _lupus canine._

- Não, obrigado! Fica para outra oportunidade! – respondeu Remo com sorriso nos lábios.

_**Cap. 5 A mansão dos Black**_

Na manhã seguinte, Harry levantou bem cedo e ficou contemplando o nascer do sol. A Sra. Weasley chegou perto dele:

- Bom dia, Harry!

- Bom dia, Sra. Weasley!

- Não tivemos tempo para conversar sobre seu "sumiço"!, disse sorrindo para ele.

- Desculpe-me Sra. Weasley! Não queria deixá-la preocupada. Pois eu tive insônia nas noite anteriores que acredito que me deixou com muito sono e dormi demais. Foi isto!, disse Harry meio sem graça, pois não queria falar sobre o sonho que teve com Tom Riddle.

- Tudo bem! Você sabe que me preocupo com você! E não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça da mesma forma com meus filhos!, disse Molly. E continuou:

- Vou entrar e preparar o café. Os Grangers vão embora cedo hoje!

- Mione vai também?

- Sim, ela vai! E Gina também!

- Gina?

- Sim, eu e Arthur a deixamos passar o resto das férias lá!

- Que droga!, disse Ron chegando no meio da conversa.

- Não se preocupe, filho! Elas irão a mansão!, disse Molly fazendo o chá. Acredito que ela estará segura lá. Você-sabe-quem está sumido, mas não é tolo em se expor totalmente. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu no Ministério.

- Hum!Hum!, disse Ron com sorriso amarelo.

- O que há com você, Rony?, perguntou sussurrando para amigo.

- Nada! Apenas que ouvi a conversa lá em cima que Mione vem trocando correio-coruja com Krum. Disse com os dentes cerrados.

- Ah! Está explicado seu nervosismo! Está com ciúmes!, disse Harry

- EU? COM CIUMES? DESDE QUANDO RONALD WEASLEY TEM CIUMES DELA? – bradou assustando Molly que trazia a chaleira quente que caiu e espatifou no chão.

Todos levantaram das camas assustados. E foram para sala onde aconteceu o acidente.

- RONALD WEASLEY!!! ESTÁ DE CASTIGO ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEM!!! SUBA PARA SEU QUARTO E NÃO SAIA DE LÁ! COMPRENDEU, RAPAZINHO?

- Sim, mãe!, disse abaixando a cabeça e percebendo que todos olhavam para ele.

Rony se dirigiu para escada. Quando estava para subir, seus olhos encontraram com os da Hermione. Ele abriu a boca para dizer, mas não disse nada. Então subiu, enquanto ela o acompanhava com o olhar, acreditando que nunca viu uma reação tão forte dele.

Harry já ia acompanhando o amigo, quando Arthur o segurou:

- Não, Harry! Você fica!

- Mas, Sr.! Vou...

- Sei que é seu amigo, mas ele está de castigo e vai ficar sozinho, por enquanto!

- Tudo bem, Sr.!

Passada algumas horas, Hermione e seus pais acompanhados por Gina foram embora.

Harry foi para o quarto do amigo:

- Você viu?

- Viu, o que?, disse Ron secamente.

- Ela já foi!

- Estou nem aí!, deitou na cama virando-se para parede.

- Lembra que disse que reparei uma coisa na Mione!

- Sim! O que? – virou para amigo com interesse.

- Está mais...mais...bonita!

- Isto eu já sabia, Harry! Desde do 4o. ano!, voltando-se novamente para parede.

- Então está gostando dela?

- Não diga besteiras!!

- Não são besteiras, Rony! Vocês são meus amigos! Vocês passaram a maior parte do tempo juntos ano passado. Você estava estudando com ela para os N.O.M.´s e eu nas aulas do Snape....e deveres de madrugada. – disse Harry. E continuou:

- Eu não sou bobo como você também não é! Eu vi como você olhou para ela! Eu vi você na janela na hora da despedida. Percebi que Hermione acenou para você.

- Harry! Faça-me um favor! Não quero falar sobre isto! Deixe-me sozinho!

- Tudo bem, mas quando quiser falar serei todo ouvidos!, disse sorrindo para amigo. Sabia que Rony não queria admitir isto.

- Harry! Que tal uma partida de Quadribol? – disse Jorge interrompendo o silencio no quarto.

- Só se for agora!, - disse correndo para pegar a vassoura.

- Rony! Quando você se acalmar, conversaremos depois – disse Harry. "Tchau".

A partida foi muito legal. Tiveram que fazer 2 contra 2: Jorge e Harry contra Gui e Carlinhos. Eles eram fantásticos como todo mundo de Hogwarts comentavam.

- Olha que não jogo tem muito tempo!!!, comentou Gui olhando e sorrindo para Fleur. E esta retribuiu.

- Eu também! Nestes anos todo, só via dragões na minha frente, disse Carlinhos pegando a Gole e marcando ponto numa haste improvisada de gol.

Pararam para almoçar. Jorge precisava ir embora. Despediu-se e aparatou para loja. Harry percebeu que o amigo não desceu. Subiu para vê-lo. Viu que Ron dormia, ou pelo menos achou que estava dormindo.

Foi para janela. Viu Gui e Fleur caminhando de mãos dadas. Às vezes, eles se abraçavam e se beijavam. Trocavam carinhos. Estavam felizes... "Como é que deve ser...? Não tive tempo de perguntar para Sirius sobre garotas? Como tratá-las?", pensou e chorou. Lembrou como nestas horas também o padrinho fazia falta.

Harry estava na varanda, continuando a observar o casal. Ele perdeu a noção de tempo. Quando assustou com o grito da Sra. Weasley percebeu que estava começando a anoitecer.

- Vamos, Jantar! – disse Gui se aproximando de Fleur e beijando com muita vontade.

Harry se sentiu sem graça vendo aquilo. "Como será que beija, assim, com tanta intensidade", pensou. Nos últimos dois dias antes de irem ao Largo Grimmauld, Rony não conversava com o amigo, apenas o necessário – ou seja, falava palavras simples como: "Bom dia! Até logo! Depois! Boa noite!".

Enquanto a Harry, bem, este recebia orientações e dicas para voar melhor na vassoura, de vez em quando apostando corrida com Carlinhos. Ele não estava preocupado com o Rony, pois sabia que não fez nada de errado para magoar o amigo.

A única boa notícia em que Rony deu sinal de entusiasmo, foi quando Sr. Arthur Weasley chegou com uma edição extraordinária do Profeta Diário intitulando: "Os Malfoy em decadência".

- O que está escrito pai?, perguntou Rony.

- Apenas resumirei, pois teremos que sair daqui a pouco. Bem, relatam que com a prisão de Lúcio Malfoy, houve blitze na mansão em Wiltshire e levaram uma ordem da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para que a Sra. Malfoy e filho saíssem da residência imediatamente, levando apenas roupas e objetos de uso pessoal. Todos os bens da família foram apreendidos para investigação, inclusive as contas financeiras no Gringotes. Também estão sendo investigada as quantias repassadas pelo Sr. Malfoy para o Ministério da Magia na gestão de Cornélio Fudge. Este como já foi noticiado foi afastado do cargo para inquérito. Agora vou subir e me licença a todos!

- Draco, sem nada!!!, Rony comentou com um sorriso no rosto. - E nós estamos crescendo com a fortuna que os gêmeos estão conseguindo.

- Não fale, assim, desse jeito Rony Weasley! Não critique a situação que eles estão passando!, disse Sra. Weasley pesarosamente.

- Mãe! Gostaria de lembrá-la que Draco Malfoy é um porre, metido que humilha as pessoas. Ninguém o atura, só aqueles gorilas do Goyle e Crabbe, os outros Sonserinos e o Snape. E também que o Sr. Malfoy que é um comensal quase nos matou lá no Ministério. – disse com um excelente poder de argumentação em sua defesa que deixou Molly sem resposta.

Aproximando o fim de tarde, chegou a hora de reunirmos para ir a mansão dos Black.

- Temos que ir ao Largo! Vamos esperar o sinal de Dumbledore! – disse Arthur olhando para todos.

- Nossa! Carlinhos! Você faz manobras incríveis. Eu nunca imaginei esta. – falou Harry empolgado.

- Obrigado! Espero que as dicas que dei lhe ajudem para Grifinória este ano., disse piscando um dos olhos.

- E Gina, papai? – perguntou Rony

- Jorge e Fred vão buscá-las na casa dos Grangers.

Enquanto aguardavam, a ansiedade de Harry aumentava ainda mais. Ele iria voltar à casa de seu padrinho e não ia vê-lo. Iria rever os objetos, móveis, quadros, inclusive a mãe dele gritando. "Iria encontrar Monstro lá? Talvez, não! Não há Blacks para serem servidos", pensou olhando para todos presentes na sala.

De repente uma pequena luz prateada atravessou a janela e parou no meio da sala dos Weasley. E ela foi gradativamente crescendo e tornou-se numa forma circular de metal dividida proporcionalmente com pequenos raios em 7 partes. Tinha detalhes multicoloridos e brilhantes entre os espaços. Harry não soube definir o que seria aquilo. O objeto possuía um som tranqüilizador como se algo sussurrasse nos seus ouvidos e sentiu que já soubesse disso a muito tempo: **uma sensação de segurança que dali em diante, tudo estaria sob controle**.

- É o aviso de Dumbledore!, disse Arthur pegando o artefato – Cada um segure um dos lados.

Quando todos seguraram, o objeto irradiou rapidamente cobrindo a todos. Foi tão rápido que já estavam na sala da mansão dos Black.

O professor Alvo Dumbledore estava esperando junto com a professora Minerva McGonagall e os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix: Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, Quim Shacklebolt, Elifas Doge, Dédalo Diggle, Mundungo Fletcher, Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody, Emelina Vance, Héstia Jones, os gêmeos e Gina Weasley e Hermione.

- Onde está Professor Snape? – perguntou Sra. Weasley.

McGonagall já ia responder...

- Boa noite a todos!, disse com aquela voz sinistra e de tom baixo que Harry já conhecia depois de 5 anos de Hogwarts. Ele se acomodou num canto escuro da sala.

- Bem, acredito que todos estejam presentes!, iniciou o professor com sua paciência de sempre. – Fui informado que não poderemos mais usar esta residência para nosso encontros.

Todos ficaram espantados. Houve comentários e burburinhos entre as pessoas. Apenas Snape permanecia quieto.

- Por que professor?, perguntou Quim.

- Receio que esta mansão terá novos moradores, Quim!

- Quem?, perguntou Emelina.

- Eu sei! - disse Tonks e todos a fitaram esperando resposta.

Neste momento, bateram a porta. Prof. Dumbledore se adiantou:

- Por favor, Tonks e Harry fiquem. E quanto aos demais, gostaria que encaminhassem para sala ao lado e vocês entenderão o que está acontecendo. Minerva vá abrir a porta!

Todos saíram e Harry não estava entendendo até ouvir uma voz que pensou que só ouviria em Hogwarts: Draco. Ele entrou na sala:

- Que mansão é esta, mãe?

- É dos Black, priminho!!, disse Tonks com ar de gracejo.

- ass..!!! POTTER?, berrou Draco.

- Acalma-se meu filho! Não queremos confusão aqui, - disse uma mulher alta, magra com um rosto bem delineado e olhos cor de mel, sim, era Narcisa Malfoy a mesma que Harry viu na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. – Prof. Dumbledore! Como vai?

- Narcisa! Quanta honra! – disse beijando a mão da Sra. Malfoy.

- Ninfadora! Que prazer em revê-la! E sua mãe, como está? – se virando para Tonks.

- Bem, tia! Mas tenho curiosidade da sua presença aqui – disse Tonks ironicamente.

- Como se você não soubesse!!! – respondeu Narcisa

- Mãe! Não estou entendendo nada? E Potter? O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Draco olhando com raiva para Harry.

- Meu filho! Esta mansão faz parte da minha família! E como Sirius – meu primo - foi morto! Tenho direito meus direito de reivindicar a posse dela.

- O que? Sou parente de SIRIUS BLACK?

Houve um breve silencio na sala.

- Comporte-se Draco. Sim. Sirius Black é meu primo de 1o. grau. – disse a Narcisa calmamente.

- Como você supõe da morte de Sirius, Narcisa? Isto não é Oficial! – disse Dumbledore fintando-a com seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Digamos, professor que tenho minhas fontes de informação, mas não se preocupe. Sei que o Ministério acredita que Sirius ainda está foragido e permanecerá assim. – disse analisando o estado de poeira da Tapeçaria dos Black pendurada na parede da sala.

- Narcisa, eu devo lembrá-la que Harry Potter é afilhado de Sirius e de acordo com as leis....

- Ele pode ser beneficiado com os bens do padrinho! Perdoe-me professora McGonagall, mas conheço as leis deste mundo. Também sei que Sirius é um fugitivo de Askaban por se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas e matar os Potters e Petergrew. O que dificulta as coisas para transferência destes bens para Harry, pois o padrinho é classificado de má índole. Então...

- Sendo ele menor de idade, necessita de um tutor de com qualidades para adquirir estes bens, querida irmã! – disse uma voz de mulher com intensidade forte e bem marcada.

Mãe! Pai! – disse Tonks surpresa.

Se Harry não tivesse enganado, o casal que acaba de chegar seriam, então, Andrômeda e Ted Tonks.

- Andrômeda? Quanto tempo faz que nós não nos vemos? – disse Narcisa sem perder a compostura ou mostrar irritação.

- E coloque tempo nisso...- comentou Sr. Tonks.

- Sim, isso é verdade! Bem, Narcisa, já encontrei a solução do seu problema. Como apresento uma história sem crimes contra a sociedade bruxa, eu entrei com um pedido de guarda para que eu seja tutora de Harry. E quero informar que consegui a autorização judicial da Suprema Corte dos bruxos. – Sra. Tonks terminou de falar mostrando um pergaminho para Sra. Malfoy.

- Ela não fez isso? Isto é jogar baixo demais, mamãe! – perguntou Draco se dirigindo a mãe.

Harry sentiu uma sensação de alívio. Não só para ele, mas como em memória de Sirius que não deixaria os Malfoy tomarem do afilhado o que é de direito.

- Boa jogada, professor Dumbledore! Vejo que moveu seus peões no xadrez! – disse Narcisa olhando com sutileza ao diretor de Hogwarts. E sorriu brevemente para ele e continuou a falar mais seriamente caminhando até o filho e se colocando atrás dele: - Receio que não temos para onde ir. Vim para cá na esperança de conseguir uma residência para abrigar a mim e a meu filho. Pois sabia a existência dessa mansão quando Monstro, o elfo doméstico dos Black, esteve lá em Wiltishire.

- Significa que Potter vai ficar com esta mansão? – perguntou Draco com raiva olhando para mãe.

- Sim, meu filho!, disse Narcisa de cabeça erguida fitando Harry com olhar sério. Draco estava espumando de raiva.

- Não se preocupe cara Narcisa. Apesar de você o que é – uma Malfoy – ainda é minha irmã. Então, eu ofereço minha casa para recebê-la e também ao seu filho. – falou Andrômeda caminhando para ficar ao lado da Sra. Malfoy.

- O QUE MORAR COM UMA TRAIDORA DE SANGUE E UM TROUXA? NUNCA! – bradou Draco desvencilhando dos braços da mãe e se dirigindo ao Potter: - E AINDA ESTA CICATRIZ AMBULANTE FICA COM ISTO TUDO?

Draco ergueu a varinha e Harry também. Ficaram frente a frente prontos para duelarem.

- Accio varinhas!

Elas foram parar nas mãos de Narcisa Malfoy que disse:

- Draco, eu não quero brigas! Não lhe ensinei boas maneiras? E enquanto a você, Sr. Harry James Potter, esperava mais ponderação pelo seus atos. O que seria mais digno de sua parte filho de quem foi.

- Tiago Potter! – completou Harry.

Narcisa incrédula no que ouviu dele, disse:

- Não! Falo de Lílian que tinha uma habilidade de discernimento como poucos.

Harry achou que ela piscou um dos olhos para ele. Mas foi tão rápido que acredita que ninguém percebeu.O garoto Potter olhou com espanto para Sra. Malfoy e depois para os professores Dumbledore McGonagall e voltando para ela. Era terceira vez que alguém falava de sua mãe durante todos estes seis anos. A primeira vez foi professor Dumbledore, a segunda foi Lupin.

- Infelizmente, não temos outra opção, Draco! Aceito sua proposta, Andrômeda!, disse Sra. Malfoy olhando com pesar a Tapeçaria dos Black novamente.

Draco foi se direcionando para porta decepcionado. Harry olhou para Prof. Dumbledore. E parece que este leu o que Harry estava pensando, concordou. Então, Harry aproximou de Narcisa e disse:

- Acredito que não haverá impedimentos de sua vinda a esta residência Sra Malfoy. Desde que avise antes.

- Agradeço, Sr. Harry James Potter., disse Narcisa polidamente.

Quando eles saíram. Todos da ordem voltaram para sala e se acomodaram.

- Como ela pode ser tão cínica! A ponto de querer esta residência. Ela deve saber que a ordem esta aqui. Monstro deve ter contado a ela. - disse Fletcher.

- Não! Ela não sabe Mundungo! E Monstro também não contou! Na época ele ainda servia a Sirius, disse o diretor calmamente.

- Como ela sabe o que aconteceu com Sirius? Não deu tempo de Lúcio contar para ela, pois já estava preso. – falou Vance.

- Bellatrix, receio! – rosnou Moody.

- Também, não, meu velho amigo!, completou Dumbledore.

- Então, quem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não sei, Srta. Granger!

_**Cap. 06: Saudades, Brigas, Brincadeiras e Romances**_

Neste momento, todos ficaram pensativos. Uns comentavam com os outros.

- Mas, quem poderia ser? – Rony perguntou sussurrando para Harry.

- Nem imagino, Rony! Mas minha curiosidade por que ela tinha tanta esperança de vir para cá?, - continuou Harry a dizer em voz sussurrada.

- Eu não percebi isto, Harry!?! E ainda não entendi por que você deixou ela vir a mansão. Para mim ela foi falsa e parecia que estava planejando algo.

- Eu pensei que ela.....Peraí! Como vocês .... ouviram? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- E vimos tudo que aconteceu – disse Hermione chegando perto deles e Gina vinha logo depois.

- Professor Dumbledore parece que queria que todos vissem e ouvissem, então, nós observamos toda a cena através da parede que dividia os cômodos. – disse Gina.

Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos e falou:

- Gostaria de fazer algumas colocações aos membros da Ordem da Fênix: pelo que percebi vamos continuar com nossas reuniões aqui. Eu temia não conseguir a tempo que Andrômeda Tonks entrasse com o pedido de tutoria pelo Harry, mas... vejo que o tempo está do nosso lado.

- Mas professor, Harry terá que morar com Andrômeda? – perguntou Molly Weasley em tom de desapontamento.

- Não, Molly! Não necessariamente! Harry pode ficar na mansão, caso ele queira, ou visitar vocês, mas deve passar pela autorização de Andrômeda. Bem que cá entre nós, não será empecilho nenhum. – sorriu o diretor aliviando o coração da Sra. Weasley.

- Continuando! Gostaria de apresentar nossa nova integrante: Srta. Fleur Delacour. E o outro integrante é o Sr. Vítor Krum que está trabalhando para ordem na Bulgária para conseguir adeptos a ordem.

"Que Krum? Eu não acredito?" murmurou Rony com raiva. "Shsss"- sussurrou Mione.

- Diretor! Se me permitir a fazer um questionamento? – perguntou Severo Snape. – Sr. Potter permitiu a vinda da Sra. Malfoy a esta residência, correto? Então receio que a ordem está em perigo de ser descoberta!

Os outros membros da Ordem começaram a concordar com Snape e olharem para Harry com ar de censura até Rony, Gina e os gêmeos olharam assustados ao amigo – exceto Lupin. Que se pronunciou sob o olhar aguçado de Snape:

- È interessante seu ponto de vista, Severo, mas a atitude de Harry foi excelente e de raciocínio rápido.

- Não entendi, Remo? – perguntou Héstia incrédula.

- Olhem! No caso, eu e Severo (mais Severo do que eu) podemos opinar sobre Narcisa. Nós estudamos na mesma época. Ninguém em Hogwarts conseguia passar a perna nela sem receber um troco imediato – que convenhamos até Tiago sobrava com poder de argumentações que ela fazia. Ela não é tola; possue um raciocínio de associação fantástico. Pensem! Ela....

- Ela quer e deseja esta residência. Caso ela não viesse para cá. Então, ela buscaria informações sobre o movimento da casa.

- Certo, Hermione! Ela sabe que Harry não está sozinho: tem os Weasleys, Tonks, até a mim mesmo. Narcisa sabe que são pessoas que não aceitam Voldemort e que lutariam contra ele. – disse Lupin admirado.

- E com associacionismos, assim, ela suspeitaria que algo está acontecendo na residência do Black. – disse Mione perspicazmente.

- Exato! Congratulações, Srta. Granger! Brilhante! – professor Dumbledore aplaudiu sozinho.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi: devemos deixar o inimigo entrar e vigiaremos suas ações mais de perto!!!! – disse Moody pensando. – Hum! ADOREI! REALMENTE EXCELENTE ESTRATÉGIA.

Olho-Tonto Moody caminhou em direção ao Harry e o cumprimentou com intensidade:

- Ah! Alvo! Há muito tempo não vejo um jovem bruxo com tais características. Se bem me lembro, apenas uma jovem bruxa teve um nível avançado (até superior) de planejamento e estratégia desde dos tempos ela se chamava???

- McClaggan!!! – disse Lupin saudoso.

Professor Dumbledore, nós precisamos descansar! E... – disse Sra. Weasley se virando para o grupo de jovens bruxos – "Receio que está tarde e a hora de vocês – mocinhos e mocinhas - irem para cama".

- Certo! Membros da ordem – apenas os adultos - amanhã a tarde nos encontraremos para reunião. Boa noite! – disse Dumbledore e que desapontou os garotos e deixando Harry com uma pontinha de raiva.

Todos se retiraram. Apenas Harry, Mione, os Weasleys, Fleur e Lupin permaneceriam na mansão de Sirius Black.

- Remo, você vai ficar no quarto de Sirius! Quero lembrar que o professor Snape deixou uma poção Mata-Cão, encima do criado-mudo. Os gêmeos, Carlinhos, Gui, Harry e Rony ficaram nos quarto de hóspedes. Hermione, Gina e Fleur no quarto que foi de Regulus. Enquanto, eu e Arthur no quarto do casal Black. – disse a Sra. Weasley no tempo que todos estavam atravessando o corredor.

Lupin abriu a porta e desejou boa noite a todos. "Eu nunca entrei no quarto de Sirius...", pensou Harry quando já estava entrando no cômodo onde iria dormir junto com Rony.

- Bem, pensado Harry! – disse Carlinhos

- O que? Sobre Sirius? – respondeu Harry confuso.

- Não!! É sobre seu raciocínio... – completou Gui.

- Eu nuncar pensarria dester jeitor, Arry! – comentou Fleur.

Os outros foram entrando junto. Eles ainda queriam comentar sobre a decisão de Harry.

- Legal, Harry! – disse Mione, abraçando-o. Gina fez o mesmo completando com um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

- Humf! – bufou Rony – Mas o Snape tem ainda razão sobre Sra. Malfoy e também vamos ver Draco aqui. Que droga, Harry!! O que é pior ainda Krum está na Ordem!?!?

- Pára de reclamar Ronald Weasley! Você deveria estar dando pulos de alegria que Vítor está do nosso lado. Você mesmo gostava do jeito que ele jogava no Quadribol. Olha a habilidade que ele tem. E Harry fez isto para nosso bem! – disse Hermione encarando Rony.

- Gente! Peraí, eu não pensei isto! Eu apenas deixei que ela viesse aqui, porque acho que...que...- Harry não tinha o que argumentar, apenas fez isso no impulso. Parece que algo dentro dele pedia para deixar Narcisa ir lá. E foi salvo pelo gongo para não continuar a responder, pois a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto expulsando a todos.

- Rony!! Rony!! Pô, fala comigo!

- Boa noite!

- Você ainda está chateado com aquilo que disse sobre você e Hermione lá na Toca?

- E mais ainda com que você fez hoje!!! Vê se pode Draco aqui! Que saco!! Ter aturá-lo.

- Mas...Ron! Eu...

- Que droga, Prof. Dumbledore! E ainda agüentar ver Mione e Krum aqui juntos!!

Ron...

- Muito obrigado Harry! Podia dormir sem esta! – finalizou Ron dando as costas para Harry.

Harry titubeou em falar; achou melhor se calar. Deitou e dormiu.

Sentia que era sua vez de dar as cartas. Sabia que sua vida iria mudar. Não sabia para onde, mas mudaria para sempre seu destino.

Então, fez tudo conforme a orientação da carta e entrou no Caldeirão Furado. Estranhou o lugar, cheio de gente com roupas esquisitas, mas era interessante observá-los.

Foi ao local onde estava a entrada para o tal Beco Diagonal. Ficou maravilhado com a área! Sentiu que aquelas pessoas o entenderiam como ele é. Entrou na loja e percebeu que não tinha dinheiro para comprar e ainda ouviu um comentário:

Hogwarts é uma escola cara! É muito sacrifício pagá-la, mas compensa a aprendizagem mágica dos nossos filhos!!!

"Como vou pagar isso tudo e ainda a escola?" – pensou alto. Enquanto isso caminhava e viu o banco Gringotes. "O que fareeeeeii?", estava andando distraído que trombou uma senhora e acabou caindo:

- Olhe para onde anda, moleque! – bradou a mulher e deixando ele com uma pontinha de raiva. Teve vontade de atacá-la, mas não pode. Em compensação, pegou a bolsinha de dinheiro dela. "Bem agora, eu tenho dinh...ah não!!!"

Percebeu que o papel com a relação de materiais caiu numa poça d´água:

- Que coisa! Agora até minha lista está molhada....era só que faltava!?!

- Talvez, eu possa te ajudar!!!, ele ouviu uma voz profunda e grave vinha de trás.

Quando ele acabou de se virar, reparou que um homem alto, vestido de preto com cabelos grisalhos lhe estendia a mão para ajudar a levantá-lo:

- Obrigado! Eu estou perdido. Recebi uma lista de material de uma escola de magia, mas não tenho dinheiro.

- Calma! Que pressa...qual é seu nome, garoto?

Tom Marvolo Riddle. E o Sr.?

- Marvolo? Que interessante! – falou o homem admirado como se fosse aquilo que ele procurava a muito tempo. Continuou a falar:

- Conheci uma moça muito bonita com este sobrenome. O nome dela....e faz tempo...que...!, - dizia olhando para os lados e pensativo. "Mas gostaria de conversarmos em outro lugar. Venha!"

Ele ficou confuso. "Para onde este senhor me levaria? Quem é ele?", pensou

Não se preocupe, Tom! Eu sou aquele que te guiará para cumprir o seu destino!, disse caminhando em passos largos.

- Como assim, senhor?

- Por favor! Entre, Tom!

Ele olhou para uma porta grande prateada que possuía um símbolo que lhe parecia familiar: uma cobra. No hall de entrada, viu uma grande escada a frente e nas laterais duas salas. O Sr. desconhecido se encaminhou para sala da esquerda e ele o seguiu.

A sala era grande com janelas grandes. Os móveis eram antigos, mas bem conservados.

- Sente, Tom!, disse.

Não queria se sentar, relutou:

- Olha, eu nem sei quem é o Sr.!!! Poderia me explicar como poderia me ajudar a comprar estes materiais. – disse olhando fixamente para o sr. desconhecido.

- Peculiar sua postura. Bem, Tom! Vou direto ao assunto: eu conheci sua mãe!, disse rapidamente.

- Minha mãe? Ela morreu quando eu nasci! E acabei naquele orfanato imundo. – falou com asco e se sentando no sofá.

- Sim, imagino como você esteja! Bem, o nome dela era Izabella Marvolo, descendente de raça de sangue puro de bruxos, principalmente de um grande bruxo Salazar Slytherin.

Ele ficou atento. Não sabia nada de sua mãe, muito menos do seu pai.

- Salazar junto com quatro outros grandes bruxos fundaram esta escola a qual você foi selecionado a estudar. A divisão das turmas em casas foi definida pelas características dos alunos os quais estes estavam dispostos a ensinar: coragem (Grifinória – Godric Griffyndor), lealdade (Lufa-lufa – Helga Huffpuff), inteligência (Corvinal – Rowena Ravenclaw) e Astúcia (Sonserina – Salazar Slytherin). O problema começou, pois nenhum dos bruxos queria passar seus conhecimentos aos outros alunos das outras casas que eles acreditavam que não eram dignos para tal. Eles brigaram e um certo dia, Salazar abandonou a escola, mas deixou uma câmara secreta que apenas o herdeiro poderá abrir. No caso...

- Entendo, eu sou este herdeiro! Mas para que esta câmara foi feita?

- Ela contém um basilístico, uma cobra gigante que aniquilará os sangues ruins e os sangues mestiços que estiverem na escola.

- Ah! Suponho que o senhor é bruxo e tem interesse em acabar com estes tipos de raça? Mas por que não fez isto você mesmo?, perguntou com curiosidade.

- Sim, boa colocação! Atualmente, não posso andar as ruas, pois sou procurado! Mesmo que quisesse não teria a capacidade de entrar dentro de Hogwarts que é um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo dos bruxos. È aí, onde você entra, Tom!, disse o bruxo com sorriso nos lábios. E continuou: - Os diretores desconhecem sua descendência, pois já se passaram muitos anos desde a saída de Slytherin.

- Não entendo, não vejo em interesse nenhum nisso!, disse levantando do sofá, dando as costas para o bruxo e caminhando até a porta.

- Mesmo se lhe dizer que sua mãe se apaixonou por um trouxa e este a abandonou grávida, depois dela dizer a ele quem era de verdade: uma bruxa.

Ele parou de andar. Não acreditava no que ouviu. Continua de costas para o bruxo.

- Ele a abandonou, Tom! Fez juras de amor eterno a Izabella. E ela acreditou que o amor dele era resistiria dizendo quem era. Ledo Engano! Pobre Iza! Foi execrada por aquele a quem ela se entregou por acreditar na tolice desse amor de trouxa. – disse o bruxo em tom apático. E perguntou:

- E você ainda não tem interesse?

Algo nele foi tomando proporções de raiva e imaginando sua mãe sofrendo por aquele traidor que ela amou. Sofrendo no parto para tê-lo e morrendo logo depois.

Virou-se e fitou-o. Depois voltou seu olhar pensativamente para lareira apagada e retornou a olhar para aquele bruxo:

- Como poderia me vingar minha mãe daquele que a abandonou? E também punir aqueles que me maltrataram todo este tempo?, perguntou.

- Tudo ao seu tempo, caro Tom! Em primeira ordem, você estudará e aprenderá mágica, poções e feitiços. E eu lhe ensinarei algumas mais....assim, como poderia dizer, proibidas e secretas que não lhe mostrarão lá na escola. Depois, você já preparado, poderá assumir o que é de direito e herança e prosseguir com o sonho de Salazar Slytherin.

- Destruir os trouxas que querem ser bruxos. Bem, gostei da idéia!, disse com satisfação e prosseguiu: Posso me vingar logo após?

- Claro! Todos – bruxos, sangue ruins e trouxas – temerão seu nome. Assim como temem o meu!, disse em tom austero.

- Qual é?

- Grindelwauld.

Harry acordou assustado, mas com uma sensação estranha; como se fosse de contentamento.

- Que coisa estranha! De novo, Tom?, disse.

Ele não queria, mas estava sendo maior que ele. Como poderia controlar isto? Como parar de sonhar e sentir o que Voldemort sente?

Lembrou de Sirius, queria falar com ele. Dizer tudo. Ouvir a sugestão do padrinho. Perdeu o sono, saiu do quarto e ficou caminhando pela mansão. De repente, ouviu a voz do elfo doméstico Monstro. "Ele não foi embora? Não há mais Blacks para serem servidos?", pensou Harry. Continuou andando se aproximando de onde estava o servidor. Parou ao lado da porta da cozinha. Ficou na penumbra para não ser visto:

- Logo, logo, eles sairão! É questão de tempo! Então continuarei servir meus senhores, - resmungou Monstro segurando uma foto de Bellatrix. "Monstro ter paciência! Sr. Malfoy disse!"

- Harry!, disse Gina em voz baixa.

- Ai! Shss! Que susto, Gina! - respondeu.

- O que houve?

- Monstro! Está tramando algo!

- È mesmo? Não confio nele!!!

- Também não! Depois que ele mentiu para mim dizendo que Sirius tinha saído naquela noite.

- Ué? Cadê ele? – perguntou Gina deixando Harry surpreso com o sumiço repentino do elfo. "Você acredita que ele nos ouviu Harry?", continuou Gina.

- Não! Não creio, mas em todo caso...o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Perdi o sono! Desci para beber água e te encontrei aqui.

Eles entraram na cozinha e pegaram os copos de água. Sentaram-se a mesa e não falaram nada, até que Gina:

- Harry!

- Sim!

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim!

- Mas não precisa responder, caso não queira, ok?

- Tudo bem.

- O que você está sentindo?

- Como assim?

- Bem... Quero dizer... Sirius... sente falta dele? Digo, você não comentou mais sobre isso! Ainda mais, depois daquele dia que Jorge interrompeu dizendo que você tinha o Lupin.

- Ah! Eu não queria desmerecer Lupin. Eu gosto muito dele, mas Sirius era uma ligação maior. Era melhor amigo do meu pai., disse Harry abaixando a cabeça.

- Entendo! Não se culpe, eu acredito que Lupin entendeu também., disse Gina tentando animá-lo segurando com carinho a mão de Harry.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Gina. Ela sorriu e ele sentiu algo estranho no peito que não sabia explicar exatamente. De repente, um grande lobisomem apareceu na cozinha assustando-os.

- Harry!?!, gritou Gina com medo na face.

- Calma, Gina! Se Lupin tomou a poção do Snape – e espero que ele não tenha errado nos ingredientes – estará tudo bem!

- Mas Harry?, disse observando a criatura caminhando lentamente até o fogão.

- Gina, ele está farejando algo! Deve estar com fome!

- Sendo Lupin ou não, eu estou com medo!, disse a caçula dos Weasleys agarrando o pijama de Harry com tanta força que quase arrebentou os botões.

Neste instante, Sr e Sra. Weasley apareceram e viram a cena. Os outros vieram logo atrás.

- Ai, ai! Por Merlin, Arthur! Lupin! Ele se transformou! Isto é ruim!, disse Sra. Weasley com veemência para Sr. Weasley

- Calma, Molly! Ele não fará mal a ninguém. Ele tomou a poção.

- Não me venha com isso! Você disse que ele iria trancar a porta e me deu a segurança de nada iria acontecer.

- Porr querr Lupiin não trancor a portar? – perguntou Fleur imediatamente olhando que Lupin já estava transformando em humano.

- Ahh! Por favor, todos para fora!, pediu Arthur.

_- Accio_ capa! – disse Molly.

Enquanto todos saíam da cozinha para que Sra. Weasley cobrisse Lupin, já estava começando a amanhecer.

Todos ficaram na sala e dava para ouvir as lamentações de Molly Weasley com Remo Lupin sobre o incidente presenciado. Eles estavam saindo da cozinha com Arthur Weasley amparando Lupin:

- Puxa, Molly! Não fala, assim com Lupin, ele não tem culpa do que é! Ele está exausto. – falou Arthur.

- Eu tenho certeza que tranquei a porta. De maneira nenhuma colocaria, os garotos em perigo, Sra. Weasley!, disse Lupin expressando certa fraqueza na voz.

Eles pararam um pouco e viram os grupo de jovens que olhavam a cena.

- Bom dia todos!, disse Lupin lívido.

- Arthur! Leve-o depois continuaremos nossa conversa. – disse a matriarca dos Weasleys. E olhando para Harry e Gina, falou:

- E vocês, dois! O que faziam acordados....?

- Bem, nós..nós.. – Harry engasgou

- Perdemos o sono, mãe!, disse Gina prontamente.

- Bem! Então, vou preparar o café da manhã! disse a Sra. Weasley desconfiada de alguma coisa.

- Eur ter ajurdarrei senhorar Weasley!

- Obrigada, Fleur! Então, vamos lá! Enquanto ao restante, arrumem seus quartos.

- Mãe! E o Monstro? Ele.... – disse um dos gêmeos.

- Não fiquem na esperança que Monstro vá arrumar, pois não vai por motivos óbvios. Vão!, completou Molly.

O Sr. Weasley, Gui, Fleur e os gêmeos saíram para trabalhar. Carlinhos teve que voltar para Romênia. Apenas restavam na mansão: Sra. Weasley, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Lupin e Harry. Claro! Monstro, mas nunca sabia onde ele estava.

- Bem! Temos muito trabalho! Como perceberam a casa está um horror! E começaremos tudo de novo!, disse a Sra. Weasley com tom de desânimo. E completou entrando no quarto de Sirius.

- Vamos começar por aqui! Gina e Hermione, cuidem das fadas mordentes que estão nas cortinas. Eu cuidarei da poeira e limparei os móveis. Lupin, bicho-papões. Rony e Harry separem a papelada que está neste baú por assunto.

Lá foram os dois garotos! Rony continuava a falar pouco com o Harry. Enquanto as meninas não paravam de falar.

Harry percorreu o olhar pelo quarto e viu a Sra. Weasley tirando a poeira de um quadro que parecia ser os pais de Sirius; ele quando criança, talvez o bebê seria Regulus no colo da Sra. Black.

- Uma pessoa notável, Sr. Black! Primeira Ordem de Merlim por serviços prestados a comunidade bruxa., disse Molly

- Pena! Que acreditava que só os bruxos de "puro sangue" tinham valor!, completou Remo.

Continuaram as arrumações do quarto. Harry mexia a papelada do baú e viu um diário no fundo. Pegou-o e olhou para amigo Ron. Hesitou em mostrá-lo. Viu que possuía iniciais: L.H.M. "Não é de Sirius!" pensou folheando. De repente, a campainha tocou assustando a todos e Harry percebeu que caiu do diário duas fotos.

Enquanto Molly e Remo desceram para atender a porta. Harry pegou as fotos. Mione, Gina e Rony se aproximaram dele e também viram. A primeira foto que não era mágica: um rosto de uma garota muito bonita que sorria. "Parecia que tinha olho claro", comentou Gina. A segunda foto tinha quatro meninas – uma delas era a garota da primeira foto. Elas mostravam felicidade; elas estavam uma abraçada a outra; acenavam e mandavam beijos. Harry reconheceu as outras: uma sua mãe, Lílian. As outras: a mãe de Neville, Sra. Alice Longbottom; e por incrível que possa parecer a terceira era:

"Sra. Narcisa Malfoy", disse todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim! Alguém disse meu nome?, perguntou Narcisa maliciosamente, enquanto entrava no quarto junto com seu filho.

Harry escondeu a foto e o diário debaixo da cama. E deu um passo a frente.

- Acredito que eles adivinharam que vocês viriam aqui, Narcisa!, falou Molly desconfiada.

- Estou surpreso com sua vinda, Sra. Malfoy! Harry me disse que seria bem vinda caso avisasse com antecedência!, disse Lupin.

- Ah! Tinha me esquecido desta parte! Desculpe-me a minha falta.deatenção!, falou Narcisa em tom de arrogância olhando para Remo Lupin. Draco sorriu junto com a mãe.

"Cínica. Está mentindo!", Harry ouviu Ron sussurrar.

- Vejo, Molly que está arrumando a mansão!!, continuou Narcisa.

- Sim! Por isso, acredito que você chegou numa hora imprópria para visitas, Narcisa!, disse a Sra. Weasley ignorando-a e se dirigindo a poltrona para tirar o pó.

- È percebo que vocês estão muito ocupados para dar atenção a uma família nobre como a nossa!, disse Narcisa com seriedade no tom de voz e caminhando até o cabide.

O que deixou Harry com raiva foi que percebeu que Draco deu um sorrisinho sarcástico que concordava com a mãe.

- Pois bem! Vamos ajudá-los!, disse Narcisa prontamente, com um sorriso de satisfação e colocando a capa no cabide. Arregaçou as mangas e saias.

A expressão facial de sarcástica de Draco se desfez rapidamente para um rosto de: "O que?..... Mãe! Você não está falando sério?". Isto deixou Harry doido para rir, mas segurou.

- Não me olhe deste jeito, Draco Malfoy! Vamos ajudar, sim! Se vamos visitar esta residência e até quem sabe um dia morar, eu a quero digna para se viver. E também, esta mansão já foi muito bonita e imponente de Londres. Gostaria de retorná-la a tal posto.- disse Narcisa em tom forte na voz, mas expressando um certo saudosismo no olhar. E continuou a dizer:

- Então!!!!, olhando para todos e estes assustados, inclusive Sra. Weasley embasbacada.

- O que foi Molly? Não posso ajudar?

- Sim... mas?... como? Narci... Eu... – Molly gaguejou.

- Ótimo!... Por favor, Monstro!... Cadê ele?... Monstro?

- Pois não! A mestra chamou...

- Sim! Onde estão vassouras... rodos... baldes... esfregões.... água... panos mágicos aspira-pó e os clareia-chão... borrifador mata fadas mordentes.... aromatizantes....

A cada palavra que Narcisa dizia, Monstro fazia aparecer os objetos pedidos. Harry olhou para Remo Lupin estava estranhando aquilo tudo de Narcisa:

- Vejo que você é uma pessoa surpreendente, Narcisa!, disse Lupin fitando-a.

- E eu vejo que você me conhece muito pouco, meu caro Remo!, disse retribuindo o olhar e sorrindo com os lábios.

- Lembro no tempo de escola, que os Sonserinos eram de difícil aproximação até de compreensão. – comentou. Por um breve instante, Harry achou que Lupin riu carinhosamente para Sra. Malfoy.

- Estou esquecendo de alguma coisa???, disse Narcisa mudando de assunto.

- Acredito que um Gramofone tocando uma música bem animada será uma ótima solução contra bichos papões!, disse uma voz feminina vinda porta do quarto.

Todos olharam. A reação de cada pessoa presente naquele quarto foi diferente, apenas Monstro foi indiferente:

Draco não sabia quem era, apenas olhou curioso. Lupin deu um passo adiante e lodo depois parou incrédulo no que via. Sra. Weasley estava em estado de choque e disse:

- Eu.... pensei... que você tivesse.... morta?

- Lara?!?!?! – falou Narcisa surpresa e se adiantando em passos largos para chegar próximo da jovem mulher.

Harry e os outros se entreolharam. Perceberam quem era logo de cara. "É a garota da foto!!!", sussurrou.

- Deviam ter mais cuidado com as portas e janelas, pois consegui entrar sem ninguém perceber. Mas como todo Sonserino é descuidado! Imaginei que encontraria você aqui. Além - é claro – dos demais que já sabia já ocupavam a mansão.

Narcisa e a moça se entreolharam e depois deram uma gargalhada:

- Narcisa!!!

- Lara!!!!

Dizeram isso se abraçando fortemente.

- Pensei que você tivesse....

- Morta....? Bem, parece que você esqueceu como eu sou, Narcisa! Sou difícil de agarrar.

- Mas você morreu!!! Toda sua família!!! Você-Sabe-Quem e os comensais....atacaram o principado em Yorkshire. – disse Molly ainda assustada.

- Suponho que seja a Sra. Weasley! Professor Dumbledore me alertou da possibilidade da senhora se assustar. Bem! Vou resumir o que aconteceu. Quando Voldemort e seus seguidores invadiram o palacete, eu estava tentando fugir, quando um auror matou um dos comensais.

- Wilkes foi morto neste dia!, disse Lupin pensativo.

- Correto, Remo! Que bom revê-lo! Acredito que desde o término da escola que não te vi mais!, disse abraçando-o.

- Meu Deus! Eu estou assustada, mas feliz! Achei que nosso mundo tivesse perdido a esperança na época que sua família foi morta. – falou Molly correndo para abraçá-la.

- Mas.... por que você veio para cá? Estou vindo Ministério e estive com o professor.

- Bem! Ele pediu para avisar 3 recados: primeiro que Arthur não virá para o almoço. Segundo: o assunto de hoje a tarde terá que ser adiado. Terceiro: pediu para trazer pessoalmente estas quatro cartas-corujas de Hogwarts, assim como, as quatro cartas do resultado dos N.O.M.´s, - disse a moça distribuindo para cada um dos garotos as respectivas correspondências sem errar.

- Como você sabe de quem é carta de quem?, perguntou Rony.

- Pelo óbvio, Ronald Weasley!! Dããã!!!, falou Mione em tom jocoso. Gina e Harry riram acompanhados por Draco.

- Não entendi!

- Pense, Weasley! Olhe as minhas fisionomias...

- Malfoy, Draco! - completou a jovem moça raciocinando e respondendo. E ele continuou:

- Olhem você e sua irmãzinha: Cabelos ruivos, sardas e vestes de segunda mão.

- Tirando este comentário sem graça de Draco. Weasleys, Ronald e Ginevra.

- E o cicatriz!

- Potter, Harry. Gostaria de salientar que não olhei a cicatriz, mas sim o olhar dele, Sr. Malfoy! Lembra muito Lílian.

Narcisa levantou e se pronunciou:

- Temos trabalho muito trabalho a fazer e....

- Espera aí, mãe! Vocês se abraçaram. Cumprimentaram, mas não apresentaram. – disse Draco. Enquanto todos balançavam concordando com Malfoy: "É a primeira vez que concordo com este pretensioso", sussurrou Rony no ouvido de Harry.

- Quem é ela afinal?, Draco com curiosidade.

- Larissa McClaggan.

- Sra. McClaggan! E para mim, não tem carta coruja? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Ah, sim! Deve ser a Srta. Hermione Granger! Professora McGonagall e Professor Dumbledore disseram que entregarão pessoalmente as cartas a você. Ah! Também gostaria que me chama de Srta. McClaggan, não sou casada!

- Claro que isto poderia ter acontecido a mais tempo, aí então seríamos primas, Lara!?!? – comentou Narcisa.

- É, mas infelizmente _ele_...

- Eu sei, eu sei...- disse Narcisa interrompendo Larissa

- Estarei preparando o almoço – disse Molly.

- Então, vamos lá, garotos! - disse Lupin. Só Malfoy torceu o nariz e Hermione não sorriu.

- Mas e as cartas! Eu quero saber o resultado! – disse Rony.

- Depois, Rony!! – disse Molly tirando as cartas das mãos deles e saindo do quarto. – "Isto ainda tem tempo..."

- Não entendi? – perguntou Gina.

- Acredito que seja para vocês não ficarem encucados caso não forem bem nos resultados? – arriscou Remo rindo.

- Mãos a obra!!! Eu ajudo! – disse Larissa.

Realmente, foi muito engraçado ver Draco Malfoy arrumando algo. Ele fazia cada cara de asco para tudo que tocava.

- Mãe! Deixa...

- Nem pense em lançar feitiço! Você não tem permissão, mocinho!, disse Sra. Malfoy repreendendo-o.

Harry já estava acostumado com arrumações na casa dos Dursleys, mas estava se divertindo muito com Gina e Rony. Eles inventavam formas diferentes de arrumação: uma delas foi a competição de corrida com o rodo e o pano mágico clareia-chão. Eles montavam e saíam pelo corredor, correndo. Numa dessa Harry foi com Gina na brincadeira. Foi muito animador para ele está perto de Gina naquele momento.

Rony, finalmente, resolveu se soltar mais. Estava menos carrancudo. Conversava mais com Harry. E ainda arriscava algumas brincadeiras de fazer bolinhas de sabão que Harry lhe ensinou. De vez em quando, olhavam rapidamente, a Sra. Malfoy limpar os objetos. Ela lançava os feitiços junto com os produtos que arrumavam tudo. "Nossa!!!", exclamava Gina.

Almoçaram. Narcisa e Larissa conversavam animadoramente, deixando Draco com rancor. Lupin estava sentado de frente a Narcisa e olhava discretamente para ela. De vez em quando, arriscavam entre eles uma troca de sorrisos. Hermione comia silenciosamente. Gina e Rony conversavam com Harry e Sra. Weasley.

Teve um momento que Harry começou a reparar mais mesmo, foi Larissa. Uma mulher realmente bonita: rosto angular bem delineado onde os cabelos castanhos escuros contornavam despretensiosamente. Tinha uma pele morena, olhos azul acinzentado.

Hermione fazia a arrumação, mas estava calada de mais. Draco já iria provocá-la, mas Rony impediu. "Cai fora, Malfoy!".

- Ou o que, Weasley?

- Ou você vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

- Há!Há!Há! Será que Weasley continua rei ou vai perder a majestade?

- Malfoy! Está querendo me desafiar?

- Que tal? Vai ver que ela foi mal nos NOM´s. Assim, você salva a honra intelectual desta sangue ruim!!!

- Eu lhe avisei! – falou Rony dando um soco em Draco. E o nariz deste começou a sangrar. Depois, disse novamente:

- Seu nariz empinado acabou de cair, Malfoy. Quem é sangue ruim agora?

Hermione já estava atenta. E riu. Draco estava olhando para ela e depois fitou Ron:

- Seu! Seu! Seu!....Você me paga!!

- Aqui, você é minoria, Malfoy! Não tem Goyle e nem Crabbe para te defender – disse Harry em tom de raiva e pronto se preciso enfiar um outro soco na cara de Draco.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – entrou Sra. Weasley na sala.

- Malfoy, mamãe! Chamou Hermione "daquilo"! – respondeu Gina.

- Ai! Ai! Sr. Malfoy! Sua mãe não ensinou respeito, garoto? – perguntou Sra. Weasley colocando gelo no nariz dele.

- Claro que sim, Sra. Weasley! Além disso, já está tarde! Obrigada a todos! Amanhã estarei de volta para continuarmos a faxina! Até logo! Despeça de todos, Draco! – falou a Sra. Malfoy voltando tom de seriedade e de compostura novamente. Draco apenas fechou a cara e inclinou levemente a cabeça.

- Já vai Narcisa? Para onde você vai?– perguntou Larissa.

- Sim! Para região de Chelsea. Na casa de Andrômeda.

- Irei acompanhar vocês até o centro.

- Vamos, então!

- Certo! Prazer em conhecê-los, garotos! Lupin nos veremos mais vezes com certeza?

- Agora que você está viva!! Claro!! – disse rindo.

- Por enquanto, eu gostaria que vocês fizessem segredo do meu aparecimento! – disse Larissa em tom mais baixo.

- Por que? – perguntou Harry com curiosidade.

- Professor Dumbledore tem as suas razões?!?! E também preciso garantir que não teremos vazamento deste – Larissa sorriu levemente e pegou uma garrafa que parecia um suco de uva de dentro da capa. E se virou caminhando para porta onde Narcisa e Draco aguardavam:

- Narcisa! Gostaria de presenteá-la com uma garrafa deste suco espumante para lembrarmos dos bons tempos! Seu filho pode tomar. Não é alcoólico.

- O que é aquilo, Lupin? – Mione perguntou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia! Se bem que?!?!? Talvez uma poção de esquecimento temporário.

- Não conheço!!

- Também não conheceria.... é magia das trevas!!!


	3. Capitulos 7 e 8

_**Cap. 07: Rony e Hermione**_

Todo mundo ficou mudo por alguns instantes. O silêncio só foi quebrado com a pergunta do Ron:

- Mãe! Por favor, poderia passar as cartas com o resultados dos NOM´s?

- ISSO! ISSO! – disse Harry ansioso. Só Hermione fechou a cara e subiu correndo as escadas fazendo barulho tendo Gina na sua retaguarda. E os gritos da Sra. Black começou a ressoar... e a Sra. Weasley correu para fechar a cortina. Então, Lupin comentou:

- Bem que percebi que estava quieto demais por aqui! Sra. Black estava silenciosa. Até por demais!

- Ah! Claro com a presença de Narcisa!!! – completou Molly.

- Mãêêêê!!!

- Tá bom, Ronald Weasley! Estão aqui! Bem, a carta do Draco, eu já tinha entregado a mãe dele.

- Vamos, Harry! Vamos lá para cima! – disse Ron pegando o braço do amigo e puxando-o.

- Cuidado com....!?!?!?- já ia Lupin falando e a Sra. Black recomeçou a gritar.

Já no quarto. Ron e Harry não abriram as cartas. Eles começaram a ficar receosos com que pudessem encontrar.

Retomaram as notas possíveis. Letra E - Excede Expectativas; letra O - Ótimo; letra A – Aceitável; letra P – Passável; letra D – Deplorável e por último, letra T – Trasgo.

- Não sei, não Harry!

- Só abrindo!

- Então, abra o seu primeiro!

- Não! O seu!

- Você foi melhor do que eu!

- Como é que você sabe? Você estudou com Mione todo aquele tempo!!!

- Mas, mas...Não é mesma coisa. Abra, Harry!

- Eu...não…você!

- Vocês querem parar de serem idiotas? – interrompeu Gina.

- Abram logo! – disse Mione pegando a carta da mão de Rony.

- DEVOLVA-ME, MIONE! – bradou Ron assustando a garota e também ao amigo Harry.

- Vamos ver, então? – disse devolvendo a carta.

- Tá bom! – disse Ron asperamente.

Rony suspirou e abriu o lacre. Leu. Abriu um sorriso:

- Não foi de todo mal!!! Como já sabia, Adivinhação e História da Magia, eu recebi um Passável. Com o resto das matérias foi de aceitável para ótimo. Então, fui aprovado com a média das minhas notas.

- Agora é você, Harry! – disse Gina fintando-o com curiosidade e aproximando dele.

Queria que Sirius estivesse ali com ele. Independentemente qual fosse o resultado, queria o padrinho ali. Seja na alegria ou infelicidade de não conseguir. Harry abriu lentamente o lacre. Começou a ler:

Prezado Sr. Harry James Potter,

Gostaria de desejá-lo felicitações por conseguir **_APROVAÇÃO _**no Nível Ordinário de Magia. Logo abaixo a relação de suas notas obtidas:

Teoria

Prática

Resultado

Feitiços

**O**

**O**

**O**

Transfiguração

**O**

**O**

**O**

Herbologia

**A**

**A**

**A**

Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas

**E**

**E**

**E**

Poções

**E**

**E**

**E**

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas

**O**

**O**

**O**

Astronomia

**O**

**A**

**O**

Adivinhação

**P**

**P**

**P**

História da Magia

**A**

**A**

**A**

Resultado

**O**

**O**

**O**

Atenciosamente,

Sra. Grizelda Marchbanks

Chefe da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos

- Puxa!!! Eu não esperava ir bem em Poções. O exame teórico foi difícil. Tirei um "E". E como eu também esperava, Adivinhação, fui um fiasco. – disse Harry rindo de felicidade e abraçando Gina que estava mais próxima dele.

- Parabéns, Harry! – disse Gina entusiasmada.

Rony correu para abraçar o amigo. Hermione também foi abraçar Harry, mas hesitou em abraçar Rony.

- Que foi, Mione? Não vai abraçar o Rony? – perguntou Gina.

- Claro que vou, Gina! Parabéns, Ron! – disse Mione sem graça e abraçando Ron que ficou meio sem jeito, mas chegou retribuir: - Obrigado, Hermione!

- Gostaria de pedir desculpas por ter gritado com você agorinha mesmo! – disse Rony olhando para baixo.

- Tudo bem! Eu também peço desculpa por ter tomado a carta da sua mão! E também... – disse Mione olhando com carinho para Ron. Este levantou o olhar:

- E...?

- Por me defender de Malfoy! – completou Mione sorrindo.

- Ele é um babaca! Ele que é sangue puro ruim! – falou Rony de maneira engraçada fazendo todos rirem.

Sr. Artur, Gui e Fleur, os gêmeos chegaram. Eles viram a casa parcialmente arrumada:

- Que faxina? Vocês adiantaram muita coisa por aqui? – comentou Sr. Weasley.

- Vocês não sabem quem estiveram aqui? – indagou Ron.

- Malfoys!! – disse os gêmeos.

- Sim!!! E perderam de ver a cena de Draco realizando um serviço de limpeza! – falou Rony que fez os gêmeos darem uma gargalhada conjunta.

- Não acredito que perdemos isto!!!

- Queer coisarr! Aquerlí encrenquerrô estervê aquir? – falou Fleur.

- Sim!!! Mas o melhor a por ! – Hermione empurrou Rony que caiu no chão.

- Ah! Ron. Eu estava andando e sem querer...desculpe-me! – enquanto Mione ia falando, Harry abaixou para ajudar o amigo a se levantar e falou com em tom baixo: "Larissa pediu sigilo! Lembra?"

- Hã! Esqueci!

- O que é Ron? – perguntou Gui.

- A Sra. Malfoy ajudou também!

- Incrível, Artur! Ela conhece muitas técnicas de limpeza que não tinha idéia. – comentou Molly colocando a mesa para o jantar.

Após o jantar, todos foram para os quartos. Harry ficou pensativo, enquanto Rony voltava do banho.

- Que foi, Harry!

- Nada!

- Sirius, né? Sei que ultimamente venho sendo egoísta, mas...desculpa!!! Eu esqueci que você também sofreu com tudo ano passado e....

- Tudo bem, Ron! Eu estou pensando nele sim! Mas?

- Mas?!?!?

- Por que Sirius guardaria a foto de Larissa num diário de alguém? – perguntou Harry olhando as 2 fotos. E continuou:

- Por que ele não me falou que Narcisa foi amiga de minha mãe?

- Não sei, Harry!! Talvez gostasse da Larissa!?!? Talvez não quisesse te magoar se você soubesse que a mãe de Draco fosse amiga de sua mãe!?!?

- Mas convenhamos Harry! Ela cínica e falsa demais! – falou Hermione entrando de supetão no quarto assustando Rony que semi-nu que pulou para atrás da cama:

- Você não bate, não! E a privacidade!

- Ops! Desculpa, Rony!

- Olha, Harry! Estou cansado! Você não se importa de conversamos amanhã sobre isto?

- Tudo bem, Ron? – disse Harry

- Então! Com licença, Mione! Vamos dormir!

- Boa noite para vocês! – falou Mione dirigindo-se para a porta.

Ron dormiu igual uma pedra. Já Harry começou a folhear o diário.

- Parece ter pertencido a uma garota.....?

_Olá, Diário_

_Hoje é dia 01/09/1970! Meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e fui selecionada para casa Corvinal. _

_Ah! Antes de qualquer coisa gostaria de me apresentar: meu nome é Larissa Helena McClaggan_.

Este diário é de Larissa!

Harry ficou intrigado. E tornou a ler:

_(...) "É estranho que um simples encontro de 9 horas de viagem pode fazer!! Ontem no trem, conheci três meninas:_

_Eu estava ocupando uma das cabines e uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes perguntou se poderia sentar, pois as outras estavam ocupadas". (...)_

Harry lia e imaginava a cena do encontro de sua mãe com as amigas:

- _Claro! Por favor, sente-se! – disse Larissa. "Como se chama?"._

_- Evans, Lílian Evans! – disse estendendo a mão_

_- McClaggan, Larissa McClaggan! – cumprimentando._

_De repente, uma garota desastrada caiu dentro da cabine onde se encontravam._

_- Só podia ser Alice Kell?!?! Levanta, sua sonsa! – disse uma voz em tom alto e forte._

_- Deixa-a, Bella! – disse uma outra voz que entrava na cabine. Enquanto Lílian e Larissa ajudavam a tal Alice se levantar._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lara._

_- Bellatrix Black me empurrou de propósito! – respondeu Alice._

_- Você?!? Quem é você, irmãzinha, para mandar em mim? – disse Bellatrix em tom de arrogância._

_- Eu sou Narcisa Black, irmãzona e eu não mando em ninguém! Do jeito que te conheço acredito que seja você é que tem olhar por onde anda!_

_- Está me chamando de cega?_

_- Você é quem está dizendo...- disse Narcisa em tom sério encarando a irmã._

_Bella olhou de cara fechada. E um colega começou a puxá-la para ir embora:_

_- Um dia, irmãzinha, um dia você vai se arrepender e mudará. Terá que decidir a sua lealdade._

_Narcisa olhou para Alice e disse sorrindo:_

_- Você está bem?_

_- Sim! Obrigada! Narcisa, não é?_

_- Sim, Alice. E vocês?_

_- Eu sou Lílian._

_- Eu, Larissa._

_- Prazer! Posso ficar aqui? Não estou a fim de ir para aqueles lados! – disse Narcisa olhando para corredor. _

_- Tudo bem? Você quer ficar também, Alice? – perguntou Larissa_.

_- Vocês não vão achar ruim? – perguntou Alice_

_- Que isso, Alice? Por que acharíamos ruim? – perguntou Larissa deixando Alice corada._

_- Por mim, ok! – disse Lílian_.

"_E o tempo passou, diário. Trocamos idéias. Conhecemos melhor umas as outras. Eu, Alice e Narcisa somos filhas de bruxos legítimos. Só Lílian é filha de trouxas e dizia que estava meio deslocada no início, mas adorou nos conhecer. Passamos dicas para ela não fazer feio. Alice explicou como é Hogwarts (pelo menos foi que aprendeu com os irmãos dela); Narcisa falou do mundo da magia como é regida e por quem, falou de lugares mágicos. Eu falei sobre a fundação de Hogwarts, sobre os 4 fundadores. Disse que conhecia esta história, pois a minha ascendência vinha da criação destes grandes bruxos._

_Quando chegamos na estação".(...)_

_Não queria me separar de vocês?!?!, disse Lílian. Alice concordou com ela também. _

_Bem, diário tinha um porém que Narcisa colocou com a voz firme, mas recentida:_

_- Mas seremos selecionadas nas casas e talvez possamos ser divididas?!?! Possivelmente, eu devo sair em Sonserina. E é uma casa que tem regras em a "interação" com as outras casas são "difíceis"._

_- Quero propor uma coisa! Independente da casa que estivermos, iremos nos encontrar! – disse Larissa. E continuou:_

_- Mesmo que seja escondida! Narcisa olhou com satisfação para Larissa, Lílian e Alice._

_- Combinado! – disse Narcisa – E vocês, meninas?_

_- Combinado! – disse Alice e Lílian ao mesmo tempo_.

"_Querido diário! Não posso prometer que escreverei todos os dias, mas juro que a cada acontecimento que refletir uma situação especial entre eu e minhas novas amigas. E também só comigo: Eu escreverei._

_Então, boa noite!_

_Lara"._

Harry estava cansado. Guardou o diário de Larissa no malão. Então, dormiu, profundamente.

Nos outros dias a Sra. Malfoy e Draco não voltaram a mansão. E realmente, estavam sendo as melhores férias de Harry. Apesar da falta de Sirius. Apesar de ter que aturar a presença de Monstro.

Os jogos tabuleiros bruxos, além do xadrez, eram os mais disputados entre Harry e Rony. Gina e Hermione brincavam com bolinhas mágicas que os gêmeos as deram. Estas bolinhas soltavam brilhos que caíam nos cabelos das garotas. Estas ficavam...:

Gina está bonita!!!! – comentou Harry sem perceber que Rony olhava com estranheza.

- O que você está dizendo, Harry?

- Quê, Ron?

- Sobre Gina...

- Não!! É que...e ela e Dino? Estão juntos ainda?

Sim! Disse Gui que ele está enviando as cartas dela para ele, assim como, está recebendo para ela.

No dia da reunião que tinha sido previamente marcada por Dumbledore.

Acredito que a poção fez efeito desejável! – comentou Lupin sorrindo e sussurrando com Harry. Não via o seu ex-professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas no 3o. ano desde quando saiu a serviço para Ordem.

Enquanto isso, eles olhavam para Snape que atravessava a sala de visita para se assentar na poltrona no lado oposto.

Dumbledore se adiantou:

- Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e dizer que por motivos pessoais não foi possível realizar a reunião naquele dia!

- Bem! Com fui informado pelo professor Snape. Voldemort está em silêncio. Ainda não sabemos detalhes, mas uma coisa é certa: ele não está longe. – disse Dumbledore correndo o olho em todas pessoas naquela sala. E continuou seriamente:

- Lembro também que a maioria dos servos de Voldemort se encontra em Askaban, mas receio que não por muito tempo! Os dementadores poderão mudar de lado!!!

Todos concordaram. Moody deu a palavra:

- Devemos ficar vigilantes, agora, mais do que nunca!

- Sim, Alastor! Alguém gostaria de perguntar alguma coisa antes que eu passe para o próximo assunto?....... Não?!?! ..........Então, por favor, todos se dirijam a sala de jantar. - Exceto você, Harry!

Harry se sentou, enquanto observava Profa. McGonagall sorrir para ele e fechar a porta da sala. Prof. Dumbledore se adiantou:

- Oi, Harry! Como está sua estada aqui?

- Estou bem. Se o senhor que quer saber! – disse Harry meio indiferente, mas receoso de não magoar o professor.

- Vejo que ainda está ressentido?!?! – falou Dumbledore da mesma maneira que fala com Harry todas as outras vezes, calmamente.

- Não!! Bem, não é isso!!!

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou Dumbledore da mesma forma que questionou Harry no 2o. ano.

Harry pensou "Será que posso confiar nele de novo?". Em todo caso, não contou pra ninguém o sonho que vinha tendo com Tom Riddle:

- Eu tenho.... tenho.... sonhado com Tom Riddle...!

Voldemort?

- Não... o próprio Tom! Vejo no sonho: os dias no orfanato... seus primeiros conhecimentos sobre o mundo da magia.

Professor continuava silencioso, apenas ouvindo Harry falar:

- Prof. Dumbledore, percebi que ele não sabia que era bruxo até o dia que recebeu a carta-coruja. Da mesma forma que eu!

- E mais alguma coisa ou alguém apareceu neste sonho? – questionou o professor olhando por cima dos oculinhos de meia-lua e parecendo que queria ouvir o que já esperava.

- Sim! Grindelwauld – respondeu Harry com receio

- Ah, sim! Grindelwauld! – exclamou o professor. "Você viu como ele era Harry?".

- Sim! Era um senhor mais velho, alto com cabelos grisalhos. Usava uma capa preta e um tom de voz forte e marcado. – respondeu.

- Grindelwauld era um bruxo mal, muito mal, Harry! Ele queria exterminar aqueles que ele alegava não eram dignos de estar em solo mágico.

- Bruxos filhos de trouxas! – disse Harry prontamente.

- Sim! Inclusive os bruxos legítimos que impedissem seus planos! – disse o diretor fechando olhos. "Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje quando o derrotei! Não queria fazer aquilo, mas tive que fazer para que vidas fossem salvas, Harry!".

- De quem? – perguntou Harry com curiosidades.

- Várias famílias bruxas e não bruxas! – respondeu o professor caminhando para perto de Harry e colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- A minha família?

- Sim, era um delas!!

- Por falar em minha família, professor! Minha tia me contou que sobre o por que me aceitou! – disse observando a reação do professor que estava com o semblante sereno: - "Para salvar a própria família de ataque de Voldemort!".

- E você sabe sobre o feitiço que fiz?

- Sim! O senhor já tinha comentado comigo!

- Nem tudo!

- O QUÊ? – questionou Harry surpreso.

- Harry ainda há assuntos que gostaria de comentar com você, mas não aqui! E também gostaria que outra pessoa estivesse presente.

- QUEM?

- Você saberá quem! – disse o mago caminhando para porta.

- Ah não, professor! Sem enigmas! – disse Harry acompanhando os passos largos de Dumbledore.

- Não vai me dizer?

- Não! Agora não! – disse serenamente.

- Por que?

- Agora temos outro assunto a ser resolvido com urgência! – disse abrindo a porta da sala de jantar.

- SURPRESAAAAA! – exclamou todos na sala, exceto claro, Professor Snape.

Harry foi realmente pego de surpresa. Rony e Hermione o agarraram e o arrastaram até o bolo e cantaram Parabéns para você. De repente, Hagrid entrou pela porta bufando como se tivesse corrido e Harry recebeu um super abraço que quase ficou sem ar.

- Parabéns, Harry! Desculpe-me, mas uma pessoa pediu para entregar um presente para você. – disse Hagrid trazendo um embrulho.

- Abre, Harry! – disse Gina

Ele abriu e viu um espelho. Um espelho igual que recebeu de Sirius. Caiu uma lágrima no rosto, deixando a Sra. Weasley preocupada:

- O que foi Harry querido?

- Eu pensei que eu tivesse quebrado...e – falou Harry baixo. "Hagrid, onde foi que você conseguiu e que pessoa é esta que você falou?".

- Bem.... bem..... eu..... – disse Hagrid talvez procurando quem pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Harry! Olha aqui! – disse Rony surpreso. "O que será?"

- Depois você me fala? – sussurrou Harry para Hagrid.

Ele foi para perto de Ron e viu uma caixa grande com buracos e um cartão. Leu o cartão: "Pertenceu a sua mãe, trate-o com amor e quando precisar de mim, use-o para me chamar!".

- Ninguém assinou! – falou Harry surpreso e olhando para todos na sala.

Todos ficaram curiosos. Até Snape, que virando a cabeça para fixar a caixa.

- Abra, Harry! – disseram Fred e Jorge.

Harry abriu e viu uma ave que lembrava uma fênix, igual Fawkes, mas era uma ave esbelta, de cor esverdeada escura. Tinha uma aparência deprimida igual de Fawkes.

- Meus Deus! – exclamou Hagrid. "Não sabia que Lílian Potter, tinha um Augúrio?!?!"

- Um o quê? – perguntou Gina, Rony, os gêmeos e Harry.

- Augúrio é uma fênix nativa da Bretanha e Irlanda. São dificílimas de encontrá-las. Normalmente elas se escondem em rochedos de difícil acesso para trouxas e bruxos também. – comentou Lupin.

- E os ninhos são protegidos com espinhos que dificulta a captura. Elas se alimentam de insetos e fadas mordentes. – completou Hagrid.

- O mais intrigante destas aves que elas têm um choro característico – disse Snape saindo do lugar onde se encontrava. Caminhando e suspendendo mais o nariz o que aumentava o ar de arrogância e o tom da voz era baixa, mas ressoante. – "Elas choram com uma cogitação sobre presságio de morte".

- Bobagem! Elas são excelentes indicadores do clima, assim como para a agricultura. – disse Hagrid com um sorriso nos lábios. "Vamos aos comes e bebes!!".

Snape baixou a cabeça levemente e olhou para Lupin. E este parecia adivinhar o que passava na cabeça do mestre de poções de Hogwarts:

- O que foi, Remo? – perguntou Harry

- Não sei não!?!? Snape está suspeitando de algo!!!

- De quê? – questionou Ron.

- Amanhã é dia de compras no Beco Diagonal, eu direi as vocês de minhas suspeitas!!! Vamos comer....

Harry gostou tanto da festa que não se importou com a cara feia de Snape. Abriu todos os presentes. A família Weasley encheu de presentes, inclusive os gêmeos, que não se cansavam de dizer que a loja estava dando lucros. "Pode deixar, papai, o material de Rony e Gina, assim como, uniformes novos, são por nossa conta". Ron vibrou e disse que não via a hora de chegar amanhã.

Hermione lhe deu um livro, pra variar, mas com mapas do mundo mágico. Os aurores lhe deram um medalhão em caso de socorro: era um brasão de bronze com desenho em alto relevo duas varinhas cruzando.

- Bem, só professor Dumbledore, professora McGonagall e Snape não lhe deram nada.

Harry, venha cá! – disse Ron.

- Que foi?

- Hermione está mais atenciosa comigo!

- É mesmo! Falou com ela sobre o que sente!

- Não! Melhor não....!

- Ron?!!? Ron!!?!?! Não sei não?!?!

- Talvez amanhã...

- Humf! Não demore!! Na linguagem do Quadribol, Krum vai passar você e pegar o pomo!!!

- De jeito nenhum, nem em sonho,.... – disse Ron olhando para Mione com carinho.

No Beco Diagonal, Harry ficou impressionado com a quantidade de coisas Gina e Ron compraram. Tudo novo. Antes era difícil para os Weasley compra livros de primeira mão para os filhos – no total 7 filhos. Harry ficou feliz vendendo a alegria dos amigos.

Depois compra todo o material, eles foram à loja Gemialidades Weasley, onde ficaram maravilhados como estava cheio de gente. Foi difícil entrar, mas Fred ajudou alargando temporariamente a porta que era de "borracha".

- Nossa que confusão de gente! – estranhou Sra. Weasley.

- Mãe o que acha? – perguntou Jorge gritando do outro lado da loja. Molly fez um OK, mas não foi muito convincente no olhar do Harry. Ela tinha fechado a cara.

- Por mim, eles estariam ainda em Hogwarts, mas são maiores agora! Decidem o que querem! – disse Molly Weasley desanimada. E continuou:

- Estão morando sozinhos aqui em Londres!

Fred e Jorge se aproximaram junto com Lino Jordan que estava na loja ajudando como gerente:

- E aí, Harry? Gostando?

- Muito!!

- Claro que devemos a você! Você acreditou no nosso potencial!– disse Fred

- Nosso primeiro e oficial patrocinador!!! – comentou Jorge em tom baixo para mãe dos Weasley não ouvisse.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Nada, caçulinha!! Apenas que Harry acreditou em nossa gemialidades!!! E deu força!!

- Como é que é? – perguntou Sra. Weasley olhando para Harry seriamente.

- É....é.... bem.... eu.... Sra. Weasley! – Harry foi pego de surpresa e não tinha uma resposta naquele momento.

- Ah, mãe! Harry apenas disse que gostava de nossos produtos. Isto não é motivo para recriminá-lo! – exclamou os gêmeos.

- Tá bom! Depois conversaremos Sr. Harry Potter! – disse Molly desconfiada.

Saindo da loja, encontraram Hagrid.

- Oi, Hagrid! – falaram em coro.

- Oi, garotos! Sra. Weasley! – respondeu o meio gigante.

- Hagrid! Notícias? – perguntou Molly.

- Sim! Favor se dirigirem a Toca hoje. Seus pertences já foram reencaminhados... Hermione voltará para casa de seus pais.

- Grata, Hagrid! – agradeceu Molly se virando logo depois para caçula dos Weasley:

- Gina, você vai com Hermione, conforme combinamos com seu pai.

Rony fechou a cara. Viu Mione se despedir para ir dos junto dos pais e também perdeu a chance de falar com ela.

- Que droga! Mas por que voltaremos para Toca? – perguntou nervoso.

- Não discuta Ronald Weasley! Professor deve ter a razões dele.

- Certo! Ah uma pessoa que ele não quer que seja vista! Ih não devia ter dito isto! – disse Hagrid colocando a mão na boca.

- È a Lara? – falou Harry baixo.

- Como é que vocês sabem que é ela? – perguntou Hagrid.

- Meninos, não vamos falar nisso aqui! Para Toca! Pó de Floo! Tchau, Hagrid!

- Hagrid! Você ainda me deve explicações do espelho!!! – falou Harry enquanto o amigo se afastava.

- Em Hogwarts, Harry! Em Hogwarts!!

- DROGA! DROGA! – bradou Rony percebendo que perdeu a chance de falar com Mione.

_**Cap. 8: Final das Férias**_

Já estavam caminhando para final do Beco. Sra. Weasley parou:

- Lembrei!!! Vamos ao Banco! Tenho que falar com Gui e Fleur!

Antes de irem para Toca, foram ao banco Gringotes. Chegando lá apenas Molly entrou e os meninos ficaram no lado de fora.

- Que droga! Perdi a chance! – disse Ron olhando para Harry esperando que o amigo falasse alguma coisa.

Mas Harry não disse nada. Estava pensando em várias coisas para prestar atenção no amigo: Quem lhe deu um Augúrio? E o espelho? Que assunto Professor Dumbledore queria conversar com ele na presença de outra pessoa? Que pessoa é esta? Que relação ela teria com Grindelwauld e Voldemort? E por que Larissa está se escondendo?

- Por que será que Lupin não veio? Estou curioso para saber das suspeitas dele em relação ao Snape? – perguntou Rony olhando para o amigo. E vendo que Harry não prestava atenção:

- Harry! Harry! Acorda! Parece que está voando? – exclamou Rony.

- Hã?!?! Rony! Desculpa! Do que você estava falando?

- Lupin!! Ele não veio!! Lembra ele está suspeitando de Snape!!!

- Ah é! Tem isso também!

- Como assim?

- Eu estava pensando algumas... – disse Harry.

- Sobre o que?

- Dumbledore..

- È mesmo! O que ele queria com você?

- Sonho!

- Você tem sonhado? Isto é ruim, Harry! Você sabe o que isto significa?

- Voldemort, não, mas sim Tom Riddle.

- Não diga este nome aqui!!! O que tem o Tom Riddle?

- Não sei, mas parei de sonhar de 2 semanas para cá.

- Sem sonhos! Graças a Deus! – disse Rony aliviado. E completou:

- Realmente venho notando que você está diferente, Harry! Desde do dia que você comentou conosco sobre o diário. Ah, é! Não tivemos tempo para comentar sobre ele. O que você descobriu? De quem é?

- O diário!!! Não lembro se o guardei no malão?!?!? – disse Harry preocupado.

- Mas você descobriu de quem era, não é?

Não deu tempo para Harry responder, pois a Sra. Weasley apareceu que nem um furacão. Parecia nervosa. Rony arriscou a perguntar:

- Ai!Ai! Mãe! Larga meu braço! Está doendo! O que foi?

- Gui! Gui! Tsc!!Tsc!! Que enrascada ele quer entrar? Vou ter que conversar com seu pai seriamente sobre isto?

- Isto o que, Sra Weasley?

- Ele quer casar?

- O QUÊ? – disse os dois garotos.

Era de noite na Toca. Depois da janta, apenas ficaram na sala Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Os meninos estavam em cima da escada ouvindo a conversa:

- Percy! Ele está ainda no Ministério, mas insiste em não me cumprimentar.

- E como ele está?

- A notícia que tenho que ele foi rebaixado de posto. Com Fudge fora do Ministério.

- Fudge não está mais no cargo, mas quem assumiu?

- Amélia Bonés assumirá interinamente até a eleição. – disse Artur. Os meninos ficaram satisfeitos em saber, pois ela era tia de Susana Bones da casa Lufa-Lufa.

- Gostaria de lhe falar outra coisa, Artur!

- Sim, Molly!

- Gui!

- O que tem o Gui?

- Ele quer casar com a Srta. Delacour!

- QUE MARAVILHA!- exclamou Artur que logo depois levou um empurrão da esposa.

- Ai, Molly! O que foi que eu disse?

- Você não está vendo que nossa família está dividindo? Primeiro o Percy! Depois os gêmeos! Agora o Gui! – disse Sra. Weasley em tom de choro.

- Molly, querida! Não! Vem cá!

- Não! Não quero que me abrace! Nós estamos perdendo nossos filhos!

- Molly! Nós somos pais! Nós criamos os filhos para voarem e não para ficarem debaixo de nossas asas.

- Mas Percy! – falou Molly chorando e colocando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

- È uma pena ver que a maneira que ele "desligou" de nós. Foi desagradável, mas olha os gêmeos. Eles estão trabalhando duro naquilo que acreditam e gostam daquilo. Carlinhos e Gui já têm vida independente há muito tempo. Está na hora deles buscarem mais coisas. No caso de Gui, ele ama Fleur e ela o ama! Você os viu aqui! Ele quer fazer ela feliz e ser feliz ao lado dela. Eles já estão morando juntos. Deixe-os oficializar! – disse abraçando e consolando a mulher. E continuou:

- E você não quer a felicidade de nossos filhos?

- Sim! Eu quero.

- Então! Já está na hora de deixarem seguir a vida deles. E também, está passando da hora de termos esta casa cheia de netos Weasleys. – riu abraçando mais fortemente a esposa. Molly riu também:

- Você tem razão, mas ainda tenho que digerir o susto!

- Você tem este direito, querida! – disse Artur a beijando.

- Artur?!?!? Você está sugerindo o que com este beijo?

- Apenas que te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo.

Harry e Rony voltaram para o quarto.

- Legal, Harry! Vamos ter um casamento bruxo!

- Como é um casamento bruxo?

- Ai! Não sei como explicar. Só vendo.

- Achou o diário?

- Sim

- Então?

- È de Larissa.

- Nossa! Por que Sirius estaria com o diário dela? Será que eles namoraram?

- Eu tenho lido estes dias, mas por enquanto, ela não cita Sirius.

- O que ela está escrito?

- Ela escreve sobre Hogwarts e das matérias que são assuntos breves. O mais interessante quando ela escreve dos encontros com minha mãe e as outras amigas, Alice e Narcisa. Ela cria todo tipo de estratégia para o encontro e fugir do Sr. Filch. Nestes primeiros anos, ela não usa nenhuma magia. Parece que onde ela tem mais preferência disto. Ela parece ser muito inteligente?

- Com licença! Mas de quem vocês estão falando?

- LUPIN?? – gritou os garotos.

- Larissa McClaggan! – disse Harry enquanto discretamente escondeu o diário nas costas.

- Assim, ela era, que dizer, é ainda muito inteligente! Apesar de teimosa, muito inteligente!

- O que faz aqui, Lupin? – perguntou Rony.

- Vim dormir aqui! E podem ficar sossegados! Não é lua cheia! Não vou me transformar. – disse sorrindo.

- Lupin!

- Sim, Harry?

- Por que você não foi conosco no Beco Diagonal?

- Serviço da Ordem!!!

- Hã!! E suas suspeitas com Snape?!?! – continuou Harry.

- Ah! Gostaria que ficasse entre nós!

- Claro! O que é? – perguntou Ron curiosidade.

- Larissa!

- Snape conhece Larissa? – Rony espantado.

- Claro, Rony, eles estudarão na mesma época. – disse Harry.

- Como você sabe?

- Dedução, Lupin! – disse Harry para que Lupin não suspeitasse – Narcisa estudou com você pelo que eu percebi. Ela é amiga de Larissa. Então, conclui que vocês estudaram na mesma época em Hogwarts.

- Sim! É verdade.- respondeu Lupin. Snape sabe que Larissa é a única bruxa que consegue capturar e domesticar um Augúrio.

- Ela que deu a ave ao Harry? – disse Ron olhando para o amigo que estava surpreso, mas tinha lógica, principalmente da amizade que existiu entre ela e a mãe, Lílian.

- Sim, Rony! Ela confirmou comigo!

- Então, você acha que ele suspeita que Larissa esteja viva? – perguntou Ron.

- Temo que sim.

- Isto é perigoso? Digo, Snape é da Ordem! – disse Harry.

- Sim! Agora ele é da Ordem, mas fiquei sabendo que Snape foi um dos comensais que estavam presentes no dia do massacre no palacete em Yorkshire.

- Ele tentou matar Larissa? – perguntou Harry.

- Pelo que soube, eles tinham matado. – disse Lupin olhando para janela. E continuou:

- Quando Snape criou uma emboscada para Lara e fechou a sua rota de fuga, Wilkes a matou pelas costas.

Harry e Rony continuavam a ouvirem atentos:

- Neste dia também, como vocês souberam que um auror matou o melhor amigo de Severo, John Wilkes. Isto aconteceu logo depois da suposta morte de Lara! Os aurores receberam o aviso do ataque de Voldemort e seus seguidores e desaparataram no principado dos McClaggans em Yorkshire! Dumbledore estava lá! Assim, como Sirius, Peter e seus pais, Harry! – Remo Lupin estava apreensivo parecia que media cada palavra que saía da sua boca.

Harry e Ron continuavam atentos. O Weasley perguntou:

- E você? Onde estava, Remo?

- Era lua cheia! Não podia ajudar! – disse tristemente. E completou:

- Fiquei sabendo disso tudo pelo Sirius e Tiago. Lílian estava muito chocada e chorava com a morte da Lara. Alice Longbottom estava calada e não falou com ninguém durante dias. Já Narcisa, não se tinha notícia desde que ela casou com o Lúcio Malfoy e perdeu contato com as amigas.

- Puxa! Mas ela está viva! – comentou Rony.

- Sim! Quando a vi lá na mansão Black, eu quase não acreditei! Eu... eu perguntei para ela por que ela se escondeu. Ela me disse que Dumbledore achou melhor ela aguardasse o momento certo para voltar. Creio que este é o momento.... Puxa! Como gostaria que Lílian e Alice a vissem agora!

- O que Snape pode fazer a ela? – perguntou Ron

- Não sei, mas pelo que vi lá na festa. Snape estava estranho. Receio por Lara. Falei com professor Dumbledore minhas suspeitas.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Harry.

- Que confia em Snape e que ele – Severo – não pode saber por enquanto, do reaparecimento de Larissa. Eu disse que Lara se arriscou dando o Augúrio ao Harry. O professor concordou e acrescentou que ela tem uma teimosia e persistência, mas prudência em seus atos. – falou Remo olhando para os garotos. E continuou a falar:

- Rapazes! Lembro do que o professor me disse rindo: "Ela mede cada ação! Então, concluo Lupin que ela não está preocupada com Snape! Talvez até quer dá pistas para que ele interprete seu retorno!".

- Sirius gostava dela, Remo? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim e muito, Harry! Mas não admitia isto! Ele não queria perder a fama de garanhão de Hogwarts..... Tolo, Sirius! Ela também mostrava interesse por ele!.... Até que ele tentou, mas aí aconteceu o caso do Snape no Salgueiro Lutador. Lílian contou para Lara e ela não quis mais saber de Sirius!

- Por Merlin! Que história! – comentou Ron reparando que Harry estava triste.

Sirius preocupava com ela, Remo? Não foi duro para ele contar para você a morte dela? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro, Harry! È um dos motivos que Sirius passou a detestar mais Snape.

Por algum tempo, houve um silêncio no quarto.

- Hummm! Snape participou do assassinato da família de Larissa. Sirius já tinha raiva de Snape. Ficou mais ainda depois disso. – ficou Ron ruminando, depois perguntou:

- Por que Você-Sabe-Quem atacou a família McClaggan?

- Talvez, isto seria uma estratégia dele: matar todos aqueles que poderiam lhe tirar o poder um dia, caso Voldemort conseguisse reinar sobre o mundo mágico! – respondeu Remo. E continuou:

- No mundo mágico da Inglaterra, há muito tempo existiu uma Monarquia de Magos. Este reinado era composto ao longo dos anos por descendentes dos grandes bruxos que construíram Hogwarts e de Merlin. A Família McClaggan vem desta descendência.

- É! Mais é hora de alguns garotos irem para cama, Remo. E você também! – falou Sra. Weasley entrando no quarto.

- Ora, Molly! Isto faz parte da história. – disse Arthur chegando também.

- Não, Sr. Weasley! Sra. Weasley tem razão! Amanhã continuo a história. – disse Lupin e depois se virou para os garotos:

- Lembro a vocês que é segredo! Não contam para ninguém!

- Nem pra Gina e Hermione? – perguntou Ron.

- Tudo bem! Só pra elas, mas tomem cuidados. Não falem em ambientes suspeitos. – apontou Remo aos meninos. "Boa noite".

- Boa noite, Remo! – disse Harry e Rony em coro.

Harry e Rony não conseguiam dormir. Eles estavam confabulando:

- Harry?

- Que, Ron?

- Se eles são descendentes dos Grandes Bruxos que fundaram Hogwarts, por que não aprendemos isto em "Hogwarts: uma história" e professor Binns não falou sobre isto?

- A história da Câmara Secreta não existia também, Rony!

- Antes não havia provas de sua existência da Câmara Secreta. Então, era considerada lenda e não fato real. Mas esta família é real.- nos dois sentidos - Ela existiu, Harry!

- Você tem razão! Não tinha pensado por este lado. – Harry pensou alto. E continuou virando-se para o amigo:

- Deve ter algum motivo, professor Binns não comente ou ensine sobre este fato!!!

- É! Estou doido para falar com Mione sobre isto!!! – disse Rony empolgado.

- Estou percebendo!! – disse Harry rindo.

- Vamos dormir!! – disse Ron.

- Tudo bem!.

Pra variar, Rony dormiu rapidamente. Harry não conseguiu. Retornou a ler o diário de Larissa.

_Olá, Diário._

_Hogwarts, outubro/1973. 3o ano._

_A cada ano, as matérias estão mais apertadas para estudar. Poções e DCAT são desgastantes, mas dá para levar. Estou gostando muito de Feitiços. È a matéria que mais interessante._

_Está difícil te manter atualizado!_

_Eu, Lílian e Alice estamos encontrando mais do que com Narcisa. Nossas reuniões secretas estão mais complicado de acontecer, pelo motivo que estamos estudando tanto juntas que não faz sentido encontrarmos. Apenas sentimos falta de Narcisa, por ela, continuamos nossa jornada._

_Beijos, Lara._

_Olá, diário!_

_Hogwarts, dezembro/1973. 3o. ano._

_A diário, notícias! Alice está começando um namoro com Frank Longbottom de Grifinória e Narcisa está noiva de Lúcio Malfoy. Um almofadinhas que estudou aqui. Ele saiu em 1970 quando estávamos começando na escola._

_Veja só, Diário! Ela já era prometida em casamento desde o nascimento para ele. Puxa! Ela não pode escolher quem vai amar!!! Que coisa!!!_

_Agora, tem um garoto chamado Sirius Black. Ele é da casa de Grifinória. Diário! Ele é lindo! Ele sempre está acompanhado daquele Tiago Potter que é o apanhador do time de quadribol de lá, de Remo Lupin e do baixinho Peter Petergrew._

_Eu duvido que ele olhe para mim. Sou uma menina de 13 anos sem graça: uso aparelho para acertar meus dentes, uso óculos para corrigir minha visão, meu cabelo parece que não tem jeito, não!?!! Em todo caso, eu olho para ele, mesmo que ele não perceba a minha presença! Eu estou apaixonada por ele._

_Boa nooitee! Lara em suspiros._

Harry riu e pensou: "Ela gostava de Sirius!!!". Olhou para Edwiges e o Augúrio que ainda não tinha lhe dado o nome.

De repente, Harry percebeu uma luz vindo na sua direção do lado de fora da cada dos Weasley. Parecia que alguém o chamava: "Mas por que devo ir lá? Tudo bem! Já que insiste".- respondeu.

Harry desceu pela lateral da casa e seguiu o raio de luz que dava para mata que ficava ao lado da Toca dos Weasley. "Calma, estou indo! Estou indo!". E ele foi seguindo até cair em si e vê na sua frente Bellatrix rindo e estava acompanhada com quatro dementadores:

- Isto Harry! Você é que nem coelho que vem para ser devorado pela raposa!

- Você? O que você...?

- Cale-se! Meu mestre está fraco, mas eu não! E você vai pagar caro pode tê-lo deixado daquele jeito!

- Não sem lutar! – disse Harry, mas logo percebeu que estava sem a varinha.

- Esqueceu seu brinquedinho! – disse Bella ironicamente.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Olhou rapidamente para todas as direções, pensando e tentando achar uma saída. Não tinha, os dementadores ocuparam as quatro possíveis rotas para fuga. "Estou perdido!", pensou Harry enquanto olhava Bella gargalhar. Vamos nos divertir:

Crucio!

Harry caiu ao chão e começou a se contorcer de dor. Era insuportável. Ele levantou a cabeça e então, Bellatrix sorriu:

- Impedimenta!

O corpo de Harry ficou grudado no chão. Ele não conseguia se mexer. Olhou novamente para Bellatrix:

- Acredito que chegou a hora de você se encontrar com seus pais e com Sirius! Então?!?! Adeus! Avad....

Mas o vôo de um falcão branco interrompeu o ataque de Bellatrix arrancando a varinha da mão da comensal.

- Não tão rápido Bellatrix! – disse uma voz feminina que vinha de trás de Harry.

Ele tentou virar a cabeça e viu Larissa de esguelha. Ela estava com todo o corpo que irradiava um brilho prateado que os dementadores tentaram esconder seus rostos. Logo depois, voaram para longe.

- MCCLAGGAN? MAS VOCÊ ESTAV....!!! - bradou Bellatrix com temor.

- Morta! Pelo jeito, Wilkes não teve tempo. Ele morreu primeiro. – disse Lara com uma voz calma. Harry percebeu que em cada mão de Larissa estavam se formando bolas de cor azul flamejando.

Harry não estava mais preso pelo feitiço da impedição e se levantou. Viu que o falcão albino voltou e lhe entregou a varinha da seguidora de Voldemort. A feição do rosto de Bellatrix que antes era de alegria mudou para medo.

- Vejo que está em desvantagem, Bella! – disse Lara com seu olhar soltava raios prateados.

Então, Bella disse:

- Então, ficará para próxima, Larissa McClaggan! Meu mestre ficará sabendo que você sobreviveu!

- Estarei esperando, Bella!

Bellatrix desaparatou.

- Oi! Harry! – disse Lara se aproximando e Harry deu um sorriso, mas estava atordoado com os feitiços, além do sono que sentia, e acabou desmaiando.

- Ai!Ai! Minha cicatriz está queimando! – acordou Harry levantado de supetão assustando Rony, Hermione e Gina que estavam no quarto.

- Calma! Deite-se, Harry! Vai passar! – disse Gina.

-Ele está nervoso! Muito nervoso! Eu sinto! – enquanto falava Harry esfregava a mão na cicatriz.

- Isto é ruim! Ele pode está próximo daqui! – disse Rony olhando para os lados.

- Vou chamar mamãe! – disse Gina assustada. "MÃE!".

- E você, Mione, não vai falar nada não? – perguntou Rony se virando para a amiga que estava quieta num canto do quarto.

- Deixa-me, Ron! Estou pensando!

- Quem? Vitinho Krum!!! – disse Ron em tom irônico.

- Não tem graça, Rony! – disse Hermione levantado e saindo do quarto. Quase que ela sai trombando com a Sra. Weasley que entrava afoita quarto a fora seguido por Lupin, Sr. Weasley e Gui.

- Você melhorou? – disse Molly tocando na testa e aumentando mais a dor de Harry.

- AIIIII!!! – gritou Harry.

- È mais sério que eu pensava, Artur! – disse Molly.

- Temos que levá-lo rápido para o Largo Grimmauld. Lá ele estará seguro! – disse Lupin.

- Não! Não podemos! Se a Ordem pode perder o local para nossas reuniões! Lembra que o Ministério da Magia está investigando lá!! – disse Artur se antecipando.

- Mas por que o Ministério está lá Sr. Weasley? – perguntou Harry mesmo sentindo dor.

- Bellatrix! Houve uma denúncia que ela esteve na mansão! – disse Artur receoso pela saúde de Harry.

- O senhor pode continuar a falar! – disse Harry, mas quem continuou foi Gui:

- Bem! Depois que vocês saíram para irem ao Beco, parece que Bellatrix foi para mansão. Talvez procurando um refúgio para Voldemort! Nesse caso, vocês foram transferidos para cá a fim de que ficassem seguros!

- Então com esta denúncia ficou difícil o encontro! – disse Rony raciocinando.

- Certo! Pois vocês sabem que o Ministério não sabe da existência da Ordem da Fênix. Tonks e Quim que são aurores chegaram primeiro lá, mas ela já tinha ido embora! Então, houve o ataque contra você, Harry! O que aconteceu? Como você escapou?

- Eu... eu... não sei bem! Peraí, Monstro! Ele deve ter dito a ela que eu estava aqui! – disse Harry resmungando e tentando não revelar a presença de Larissa na luta.

- Isto pode verificar depois! – disse Snape entrando no quarto seguido por Dumbledore. Snape encarava de Lupin a Harry e depois retornou a Lupin.

- Pode deixar, Molly! Severo e eu assumiremos os cuidados com Harry a partir de agora. – disse o diretor calmamente olhando para Harry sob seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Mas, Dumbledore!!! – falou Molly aflita.

- Acalma-se, querida! Agora, Harry estará seguro! – disse Artur tentando apaziguar a ansiedade da esposa.

- Mas, onde? – perguntou Rony

- Qual é o lugar mais seguro do nosso mundo, Weasley? – perguntou Snape olhando de Lupin para Rony.

- Hogwarts! – respondeu Rony encarando Snape. Ron tinha certeza que ali no seu quarto, o professor de poções não podia fazer nada, nem tirar pontos muito menos destratá-lo na frente dos pais.

- Correto! Então levaremos Potter para lá! – disse Snape dando as costas para Rony e se dirigindo para janela onde tinha uma escrivaninha.

- Por favor, Molly! Arrume as malas de Harry! Severo e eu levaremos Harry ainda hoje! Estarei lá embaixo tomando uma taça de vinho francês feito pela Srta. Delacour! Vamos Severo, você adorará com certeza deste vinho! Vamos Artur! Gui! – falou Dumbledore pegando Gui pelo braço e continuava a falar:

- Então, teremos um casamento na família Weasley! Bom saber!

- Vamos Severo! Vamos! – disse o diretor percebendo que o professor não saía do lugar e olhava para Harry com um olhar estranho. Harry não soube definir se era de curiosidade ou outra coisa. Severo olhou para Remo. Logo depois, ela saiu esvoaçando a capa de viagem.

- Sra. Weasley! E Larissa? Onde está? – perguntou Harry em tom baixo.

- Não sei, querido! Não vi! Só sei que algo nos fez acordar e descemos para ver o que era e você estava desmaiado na soleira da porta. Todo enrolado numa capa azul. Parece que deve ter o deixado ali! Mas podia ter ficado... – e Molly continuava a falar, enquanto arrumava a mala.

Harry e Rony se viraram para Lupin. Ele estava olhando o Augúrio. O seu olhar estava longe dali e também parecia confuso:

- O que foi Lupin? – perguntou Rony, enquanto Sra. Weasley levava as malas de Harry para baixo.

Mas Remo não respondeu. Harry continuava se vestir.

- Remo! Com que está preocupado? É Larissa? – disse Harry pegando a capa azul que reparou que estava debaixo de uma colcha retalho.

- Hã! Sim, Harry! Voldemort já deve saber de Larissa! Agora, ela não estará mais segura! Eu disse a ela que foi tolice dela sair do esconderijo!

- Mas também se ela não fizesse isto, Harry, talvez não estaria aqui vivo. – pontuou Rony.

- Isto é verdade! – disse Harry colocando a capa no corpo e ele reparou que a cicatriz diminuiu a dor.

Lupin olhou e caminhou até Harry.

- Agora! Você estará seguro! Lara te salvou!

- Estou em dívida com ela! – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Ela fez isto por gosta de você, Harry! Você é filho de Lílian que foi amiga dela!

- Eu sei, Lupin! – sorriu abertamente para seu ex-professor Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. - "Mas onde ela está?", perguntou Harry.

- Vejo que melhorou! – disse Hermione entrando no quarto e interrompendo a conversa. "Prof. Dumbledore está chamando Harry!" – continuou a dizer.

Todos desceram junto com Harry.

- Bonitarr capar, Arry! Ér sua? – comentou Fleur. No mesmo instante que Snape levantou rapidamente da cadeira parecendo ter pressa.

- È! Não! – disse Harry.

- È minha, Srta. Delacour! – disse Lupin prontamente. "Pertenceu uma velha amiga minha e entreguei a Harry para usá-la", completou remo olhando para Harry.

- Vamos, Sr. Potter! – disse Snape asperamente se dirigindo a porta.

- Calma, Severo! Há algumas colocações a serem feitas! – disse Alvo Dumbledore. E continuou a falar se dirigindo primeiro aos garotos:

- Sr. Ronald Weasley e Srta. Hermione Granger! Juízo os dois! Ah! Hermione sua carta resultado dos NOM´s se encontra em Hogwarts, eu lhe entregarei lá! Fique tranqüila!

- Ah! Remo tome esta carta! Você sabe a quem entregar! Fale que será uma grande honra! – disse Alvo sorrindo e se virando para parede:

- Ainda um dia terei um relógio fantástico como este! Então vamos! Tchau, Weasleys!

Harry estranhou, achou que seria uma carruagem ou algo parecido, mas o transporte era um carro igual a um carro trouxa.

Despediu de todos. Abraçou o amigo Rony e sussurrou no ouvido dele, lembrando-o do caso de Hermione. Rony assentiu com a cabeça.

Entraram dentro do carro.

Ao entrar, Harry viu que não era tão comum assim. Por dentro, parecia uma sala com livros, mesas, poltronas e claro, uma bandeja com um típico chá inglês.

- A viagem é mais ou menos longa e precisamos aproveitá-la! – disse Dumbledore piscando para Harry.

Snape entrou, foi a estante, pegou e ficou folheando um livro, logo depois se sentou na poltrona. Prof. Dumbledore pegou um tipo de fone e disse: "Podemos ir".

Harry percebeu que o automóvel mágico começou a andar.

- Por favor, sente-se, Harry! – pediu o diretor. - Caso queira dormir, há uma cama ali no fundo!

- Ah! Obrigado, senhor! – disse Harry. E continuou a dizer:

- Professor, por que não usamos uma chave portal?

- Pois não poderemos temporariamente fazer isto, Harry!!! Quer chá? – respondeu Dumbledore se dirigindo a bandeja.

- Não, obrigado! Mas...

- O Ministério está rastreando todo tipo de transporte individual mágico inclusive o desaparatar foi temporariamente suspenso entre os bruxos! – disse Severo sem tirar o olho do livro.

- Isto seria para tentar localizar Bellatrix Lestrange? – perguntou Harry. Snape olhou friamente para o garoto.

- Senhor? – Harry adiantou-se antes de ouvir o que sempre ouviu de Snape.

- Sim, Potter! – Snape voltando ao livro.

- Vejo que vocês estão se entendendo?!? – comentou Dumbledore com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry e Severo se olharam com indiferença por um breve momento.

A viagem prosseguiu tranqüila. Professor Dumbledore dava um cochilo. Parecia que não dormia muito bem nos últimos 6 anos em Hogwarts desde que Harry chegou. E Snape continuava com o livro.

Quanto a Harry olhava a mini biblioteca com curiosidade: "Magia! É ilusão? De Gardênia Warrick; A casa dos espíritos maus de Jonathan Colan; Livro de fotografia de pássaros mágicos e trouxas sem nome de autor", o garoto pegou este último para ver.

Tinha todo tipo de pássaros: corujas, falcões, águias, as mitológicas como a fênix até o Augúrio. O que chamou mais atenção de Harry foi uma ave amarelo-ouro muito pequena que voava rapidamente que saia e voltava na foto:

- Parece um pomo de ouro do Quadribol! Legal! – comentou consigo.

Harry começou a reparar discretamente em Snape e percebeu que o professor de poções não virava a página do livro. Ele ficava olhando o objeto de leitura vários minutos. Ora se virava para janela pensativo, ora voltava para o livro. Ás vezes, passava a mão como se estivesse acompanhando as linhas e depois fechava os olhos, balançava a cabeça como se estive contrariado com alguma coisa e suspirava.

- O que está olhando Potter? – disse Snape bruscamente reparando que desta vez Harry não conseguiu disfarçar.

- Nada, senhor! Só este livro com pássaros que é muito interessante. – disse Harry tentando mudar de assunto.

- Humm! Lembro-me que a mãe de Longbottom gostava de fotografar! – comentou Snape se voltando para o livro.

- Alice!!! Mãe de Neville?

- Sra. Longbottom, Potter! Sim! Ela mesma! – disse Severo indiferente.

- Puxa! Neville não me disse nada.

- Raciocine, Potter! Ele era pequeno quando os pais foram torturados pelos Lestranges e Crouch.

- O senhor viu? – perguntou Harry não dando braço a torcer ao mestre de poções.

- Não! Eu estava em outro lugar! Estava procurando ela... – disse Snape passando a mão no livro com um olhar estranho. Então, quando parecia que ele iria dizer quem era:

- Mas por que estou dizendo isto? NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, POTTER!!!! – bradou.

- Hã?!?! Que?!?!? Ah! É você Severo! Então, eu posso voltar a dormir...oahha! – acordou Dumbledore bocejando e voltando a dormir.

Snape levantou e foi para um canto escuro da sala.

Chegando em Hogwarts, as malas já tinham sido levadas. E Dumbledore foi para sala da diretoria. Enquanto Harry foi para porta de entrada da sala comunal de Grifinória acompanhado pelo prof. Snape.

- Senha, por favor! – disse a mulher gorda.

- Megaroc! – disse Snape e a porta se abriu.

-Como o senhor sabe a senha?

- McGonagall me disse!

- Bem que eu podia saber de Sonserina!!! – comentou Harry consigo mesmo.

Aiscutsa!

- O que?

- A senha de Sonserina! Se precisar de mim, claro! E eu espero que não precise! Não sou seu padrinho! Tenho muito que fazer do que ser babá de um Potter!!! – falou Snape

- Muito menos eu, ter que aturar o senhor! – disse Harry com os dentes serrados e dando as costas para Snape. Estava com raiva do professor por ter citado Sirius como um ninguém.

- O que você disse, Potter?

- Nada! Acredito que está tudo bem! E talvez não precisarei incomodá-lo! – disse Harry indiferente ao mestre.

- Ah! Bom – disse Snape saindo como se fosse um morcegão.

Harry foi para o dormitório. Viu que Edwiges e o Augúrio já estavam lá.

- Que nome, eu vou lhe dar? – perguntou Harry fazendo carinho na ave negra. Depois deu de comer para ambas as aves.

Estava cansado, mas resolveu a mala, tirou o espelho e o diário de Larissa. Abriu-o e começou a ler:

_Olá, Diário!_

_Hogwarts, fevereiro/1974. 3o. ano_

_Foi só Lílian trazer uma máquina de tirar fotos que Alice se interessou por fotografar. Começou a treinar conosco, claro, nos nossos encontros! Ficaram estranhas! Ás vezes, ela não conseguia porque não focalizava ou cortava as nossas cabeças. Muito engraçado!!_

_Bj, Lara_

_Olá, diário!_

_Hogwarts, fevereiro/1974. 3o. ano_

_Dia dos namorados!_

_Apenas eu e Lílian fomos a Hogsmead sozinhas. Alice foi com Frank. E Narcisa está acompanhada do noivo, Lúcio Malfoy._

_Observamos os casais de longe. Lílian disse que só casa com alguém que a trate com respeito e a ame do jeito que é, sendo ele bruxo ou não. _

_Diário, acredito em respeito, no amor, no carinho e um fazer o outro feliz e vice-versa._

_Não tem jeito, se não for assim, diário! Já pensou uma pessoa que trata você como uma coisa inútil e inexistente._

_Boa noite! Bj, Lara._

_Olá, diário!_

_Hogwarts, março/1974. 3o. ano_

_Estou preocupada com Narcisa, diário! Nossos encontros reduziram mais ainda! Ainda mais que Lílian e Narcisa se desentenderam. Eu e Alice achamos que o pessoal de Sonserina está fazendo a cabeça de Narcisa. Lá as pessoas são preconceituosas e julgam o tempo todo os que eles chamam de sangue impuros._

_Eu estou encontrando mais com ela. _

_Narcisa vem ficando ansiosa. Ela conta que Bellatrix, a irmã dela, que já formou aqui, não está mais em casa. Casou em Rodolfo Lestrange. Já Andrômeda, a irmã mais velha, fugiu de casa e casou com um trouxa._

_A única coisa que deixa Narcisa feliz é quando falo no primo dela, Sirius Black. Aquele garoto lindo de Grifinória. "Talvez sejamos primas. Comentei com mamãe, Lara!"._

_- Não acredito que voe fez isso, florzinha?_

_- Fiz, sim! Mamãe já deve ter comentado com minha tia!_

_- Você é má!_

_- Não com minhas amigas!!_

_- Mamãe acredita que será um casamento e tanto! Imagine e sonhe, Lara!_

"_Larissa McClaggan e Sirius Black têm o prazer de convidá-los V.Sa. e sua família para o enlace matrimonial que se realizará no dia tal em Hogwarts e onde receberam os cumprimentos numa grande festa". – Uau! E vocês com filhinhos lindinhos!!!_

_- Pára, Narcisa!_

_- Por que? A essa altura, elas devem estar entrando nos detalhes das núpcias com os McClaggans!!_

_- Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Sirius nunca vai olhar para minha cara do jeito que sou, mas sim como uma bruxa descendente dos grandes bruxos!! Isto será um desastre._

_- Pense! Amiga! Ele pelo menos vai começar a notá-la mais!_

_- Narcisa! Não me tente! Vocês, Sonserinos, têm este péssimo hábito!_

_- Hahaha! Você que fica só na razão sobre o amor! E o que sente não conta?_

_- Não venha falar sobre amor! Você já prometida a amar este homem que você conheceu desde que nasceu!_

_- Isto é diferente, Lara!_

_- Tudo bem, mas não vem falar comigo que nem Lílian e Alice que usam a paixão acima de tudo! E que agem com duas irracionais apaixonadas!!!_

_- No mais! Boa Noite, diário!_

_Bjos, Lara._

Harry fechou o diário e adormeceu.

Era noite. Estava nublado. Parecia que ia chover pesado.

Tom caminhava pelo corredor de Hogwarts pensativo. Ele ficou que Grindelwauld foi morto por Dumbledore e McClaggan tinha ajudado.

Enquanto andava, mais queria por em prática tudo que aprendeu até então em Hogwarts e com seu mestre das trevas. Queria mostrar seu novo nome: Voldemort. Uma estratégia para modificar seu nome trouxa Tom Marvolo Riddle. "Nome do meu paizinho sangue ruim!!Ridículo!", pensou com ódio.

- È hoje o dia!!! Mostrarei o sonho de Salazar! A morte dos sangues ruins! Terei minha vingança! – disse para si sorrindo.

A oportunidade que viu foi seguir aquela garota de óculos sem graça que fugia da gozação de Olívia Hornby e viu que ela foi para o banheiro das meninas do setor leste do castelo.

- É lá mesmo que eu queria que ela fosse!

Ela se trancou em um dos boxes do banheiro. Tom começou a sibilar algumas palavras e:

- E a porta se abre!!! E a vingança começa!!! – falou em língua de cobra.

A garota apareceu e olhou para o monstro e morreu instantaneamente. Um alarme sonoro e luminoso soou pela escola inteira.

Tom sibilou novamente e a cobra gigante voltou para câmara secreta. Ele se escondeu até ter a oportunidade de colocar um álibi e a culpa em alguém.

- Hagrid! Então, levará a culpa e será punido.

Matar alguém começou a ser rotina desde do último ano. Principalmente, se for indiretamente e sim, pelas suas amigas, cobras.

Lembro como se fosse hoje!

Tinha 15 anos. E o prazo de validade do orfanato estava vencendo naquele ano.

Estava chovendo forte e Tom se encontrava em um beco deserto e sem saída.

- Você me paga pelo que fez comigo! Aquele castigo dói em mim até hoje! E foi sua culpa! De hoje, você não passa, Riddle! – disse Jake. O garoto que mais o provocava estava agora socando sua barriga com tanta força que parecia que seu estômago sairia pela boca.

- Suas esquisitices vão terminar esta noite! – disse o garoto gordo que estava segurando o braço direito de Tom com tanta força que estava ficando roxo.

- Isso! Isso! Bate mais nele! Ainda mais que este é o último ano no orfanato! Olha só! Ele não tem mais o brinquedinho dele! – falou o outro que estava à esquerda e segurava a varinha, enquanto levava outro soco de Jake que quase Tom não conseguia respirar.

Estava apanhando tanto que estava quase perdendo a força.

- Pára! Chega! – falou.

Mas os garotos riam e caçoavam e mais batiam nele. Então, como um filme, Tom pensou em tudo que passou até aquele momento com 15 anos de idade: as humilhações, o abandono do pai, o desprezo pela escola de ter negado o grande Salazar, a morte da mãe...

- CHEGA! – bradou e Jake foi jogado para cima do monte lixo.

Uma cobra apareceu assustando os outros 2 garotos que fugiram.

- Depois eu me entendendo com vocês!! – gritou Tom, enquanto se aproximava perto de Jake que estava encostado na parede do beco sem saída.

- Então, somos apenas nós dois aqui!! – disse Tom ironicamente.

- Não, Tom! Você.... ! Que isso? È só uma brincadeira! – Jake com temor nos olhos.

- Brincadeira!!! Então, vamos brincar com minha amiguinha! NAGINI!

A cobra veio arrastando e armando-se para dar o bote.

- Não, Tom! Você não pode me matar com sua bruxaria, não é?

- E você acha que eu vou te matar, Jake? – perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios e continuou:

-Não! Claro que não! Ser expulso da escola de bruxos! Não! Não me darei ao luxo disso! - Depois de tudo que fiz até agora?!?! – disse e se virou e falou com a cobra. Esta se afastou e sumiu.

Jake respirou aliviado.

- Mas ... há sempre uma saída por onde você entrou!!! – disse Tom apontando para rua de entrada do beco e dando espaço para Jake passar.

- Obrigado, Tom! Eu sabia que você iria... – disse Jake começando a apertar o passo para ir embora.

- Entretanto! – advertiu Tom. E começou a falar alternando a língua de cobra com língua humana:

("Nagini, prepare-se")! Tome cuidado.....!

O que? – perguntou Jake enquanto estava quase chegando na rua principal.

("Agora, Nagini!").

A cobra deu o bote fazendo Jake tropeçar nela e cair na calçada batendo com a cabeça no meio fio. Ele morreu na hora.

- Onde pisa! Ops! – disse Tom sarcasticamente.

Já era de manhã. Harry acordou todo suado. Tinha sonhado novamente com Tom, mas não estava assustado. Sentia que estava tudo bem. "Estranho, por não estou preocupado com isso?".

Quando levantou, um rosto conhecido estava pulando em cima da cama de Rony:

- Oi, Dobby! – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Olá, Harry Potter! Dobby, feliz que Harry Potter esteja aqui! Aqui seguro! Ainda mais quem irá vim pra cá! – respondeu o elfo se recompondo.

Desceram para sala comunal.

- Quem, Dobby?

- Dobby não pode responder! Prometer a Dumbledore! Dobby cumprir, senhor! – disse o elfo arrumando a mesa com a bandeja do café da manhã.

- Está certo! Não vou insistir! Sabe, Dobby, é bom ver um rosto amigo! Depois por tudo que eu passei ano passado!

- Dobby agradecido a Harry Potter!

Harry olhou para o elfo que tinha a aparência mais estranha que podia se imaginar usando meias de cores diferentes e roupas coloridas. Ele se virou e sorriu para aquela criatura amiga.

- Que foi? Vejo Harry Potter feliz!

- È um pouco! – respondeu desanimado.

- Harry Potter não está em perigo! Aqui seguro!

- Eu sei, Dobby! Eu estou preocupado com outra pessoa agora!

- Larissa?´...ops! – Dobby engoliu seco

- É!!! Como você sabe?

- Pedir favor a Harry Potter, esquecer!!!

- Agora eu não posso, Dobby! Ela corre perigo!

- Larissa! Não! Não correrá!

- Por que Dobby? Por que você tem tanta certeza?

- Dumbledore garantiu a Dobby! Dobby não falar mais! Por favor Harry Potter!

- Tá bom!! – disse Harry mais desanimado. "Sempre sou eu que fico sabendo depois das coisas!", pensou.

- Dobby!

- Sim!

- Sabe quem encontrei neste período de férias?

- Quem? Weesly e Granger?

- Também!

- Quem?

- Seus antigos patrões: Sra. Malfoy e o filho Draco! – disse Harry olhando que o elfo fechou a cara.

- Dobby não gostar deles. Eles maltratar por anos Dobby!

- Desculpe em dizer isto! Mas eles agora estão passando maus momentos! Lúcio Malfoy foi preso em Askaban.

- Dobby saber. Dobby odiar Sr. Draco. È difícil ver como aquele garoto que Dobby ajudou a crescer se tornar tão mal! Sr. Malfoy mal ensinar filho coisas ruins!!

- Não esqueça da Sra. Malfoy! Ela também fez parte da educação dele. – disse Harry observando que o elfo mudou para uma expressão melancólica.

- Ah! Anos e após anos fui maltratado pela família Malfoy, mas quando Srta. Black apareceu achei que as coisas iriam mudar.

- O que você está me dizendo, Dobby?- perguntou quase engasgando com o café.

- Dobby agora falar a verdade para senhor Harry Potter!

Harry ficou em silêncio esperando o elfo dizer, mas não deu tempo os professores Dumbledore e Snape entraram na sala comunal fazendo Dobby desaparecer.

- Vejo que Dobby foi pontual! – sorriu o diretor.

- Sim, senhor! Dobby é um grande pequeno amigo! – sorriu.

- Vejo que está bem?! – exclamou Dumbledore.

- Mais ou menos! Sonhei novamente! – disse observando a reação de Snape que foi de estranhamento.

- Tom? – perguntou o mago de barbas brancas e com seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Sim! Ele matou um garoto do orfanato antes de abrir a Câmara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

- Vejo que o Lorde das Trevas ainda usa você, Potter! – pontuou Snape olhando friamente ao garoto.

- Sim, senhor! Mas gostaria de salientar que no dia que Bellatrix Lestrange me atacou, ela disse que Voldemort estava muito fraco. E suponho não muito longe dali, pois ela não ia largar seu mestre sozinho por muito tempo.

- Devo lembrá-lo, Potter! Que o Sr. Petergrew ainda não foi encontrado. E eu suponho que ele deve ter se encontrado com o lorde.

- Sim tinha me esquecido dele! – disse Harry enrugando a testa.

- Agora! – disse Severo caminhando até a mesa e sentando na cadeira em frente a do Harry – "Como você conseguiu escapar de Lestrange?", perguntou ao garoto.

- Eu usei o que aprendi aqui, senhor! – respondeu evasivamente.

- Ora, Severo! Harry já escapou do próprio Voldemort! Por que ele não conseguiria se livrar de Bellatrix?

- Se me permite, diretor, eu estranhei a tal capa azul que Potter estava usando durante a nossa saída da residência dos Weasleys! Esta capa pertenceu a uma pessoa que...

- Sim! Severo! Lupin não mentiu! Esta capa pertenceu a amiga dele! Larissa McClaggan! Creio que se lembra dela, Severo, não é?

- Sim, diretor! – respondeu Snape desviando o olhar do velho bruxo e olhando para Harry.

- Professor Dumbledore! Vocês comentaram sobre ela lá na mansão. Quem é? – disse Harry tentando não mostrar que sabia de Lara.

- Larissa McClaggan foi aluna da casa de Corvinal! Muito inteligente por sinal! Estrategista de mão cheia como Alastor falou.

Snape murmurou alguma coisa inaudível e se dirigiu a janela da sala comunal de Grifinória.

- Ah! Sim! Muito bonita! Uma beleza unicamente comparada a própria Rowena Ravenclaw! Pelo menos é que os livros contam!!! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo abertamente. E continuou:

- Lara, Harry, como os amigos a chamavam carinhosamente foi muito amiga de sua mãe e da mãe de Neville. Lembro que Sirius tentou cortejá-la!.... Bem! Hum!..... Só não me lembro por que ela perdeu o interesse nele?!?!?

- Black era um tolo! – afirmou Snape fitando Harry.

- Meu padrinho não era um tolo! Talvez não prestasse atenção nela! – disse o garoto fechando os punhos.

- Claro! Andava com seu pai para cima e para baixo! Não repararia numa moça que estivesse interessada por ele! Ele não entendia McClaggan! – retrucou Snape na mesma moeda.

- Acalmassem! – Dumbledore tentado apaziguar a situação.

Harry não agüentou calma de Dumbledore e esbravejou:

- COMO SE VOCE SOUBESSE SOBRE APAIXONAR! O SENHOR NEM DEVE SABER O QUE É ISTO!

- VOCE NÃO ME CONHECE, GAROTO INSOLENTE! NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO! – Snape levantando o punho.

- SILÊNCIO! – bradou Dumbledore. E continuou em um tom mais calmo:

- Severo! Por favor, saia!

Severo Snape ficou com uma expressão facial de estranhamento. Olhou Dumbledore e disse:

- Mas, diretor!?

- Saia! Foi como você mesmo disse: Harry não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Como é que é, professor Dumbledore? Eu não ... – disse Harry

- Shsss! – sibilou silêncio ao Harry que parou na hora e viu Snape saindo da sala comunal.

- Não afirme aquilo que você desconhece, Harry! Você não o conhece e não sabe o que ele fez! – disse Dumbledore sentando no sofá de frente para lareira.

- Sei o suficiente! Ele foi um comensal da morte! Insultava e ainda insulta meu padrinho! Não o respeita! Nem depois do que aconteceu no Ministério!....

Dumbledore não dizia nada. E Harry continuava a falar andando para um lado e para outro como se fosse um desabafo:

- Ele me trata como se eu fosse um ninguém! Pior como se eu fosse meu pai estivesse vivo aqui! Destrata Neville na frente de todos! Humilha Hermione por ela saber muito! (Harry levantou o dedo indicador) Olha que ela ainda acha que ele é de confiança por ser da Ordem! Pobre Hermione?!?.

Dumbledore apenas ouvia. E Harry falava:

- Ninguém gosta dele! Correção! só a casa Sonserina! Com todo este currículo. Como o senhor pode confiar nele? Com ações tão contraditórias?

Um silêncio.

- Então?! – perguntou Harry intrigado com o silêncio do diretor.

- Devo concordar com você em uma coisa! Você está falando o que vê o que Severo age com você e seus amigos! E a grandeza de um homem, Harry, é medida pela forma que dirigi suas ações e não pelo o que diz fazer! Creio que você percebeu como era o comportamento de Gilderoy Lockhart... Mas gostaria de fazer uma colocação!!! – levantou e olhou Harry com serenidade.

- Harry! Você apenas – digo, APENAS – conhece o professor Snape da forma como ele age com você e os outros alunos da escola, mas desconhece o que ele realmente faz e/ou seja capaz de fazer pela Ordem, por mim e até por ele mesmo!! – disse Dumbledore a Harry e depois se virou para ir dizendo:

- Ah! Antes que me esqueça! Eu sairei de Hogwarts para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes em Hogsmead!!

- Posso ir com o senhor?

- Hoje não, Harry! Preciso garantir a segurança de Hogsmead também para o caso de sermos.... bem! Pegos de surpresa!

Harry sentou desanimado e furioso com o diretor. E Dumbledore disse quando ia saindo:

- Ah! Ainda continuo confiando em Severo! Tanto que ele ficará com você em Hogwarts! Vocês estarão sozinhos!

"Ah, não! O que eu fiz? Isto só pode ser castigo! Snape e eu! Sozinhos em Hogwarts!", pensou Harry.

- Eu é que não vou ficar aqui! Vou para cozinha procurar Dobby! Pelo menos, aí ele pode me contar sobre Narcisa Malfoy. E eu não preciso ficar olhando a cara do Snape o dia inteiro.

Harry sabia onde era a cozinha de Hogwarts. Já tinha ido várias vezes lá com Rony e Hermione.

Entrou na cozinha e tinha apenas alguns elfos lá dentro.

- Por favor, onde está Dobby?

- Eu não saber, senhor! – respondeu um dos elfos.

- Não imagino! – respondeu o segundo que estava misturando o caldeirão.

Harry viu Winky, a elfa doméstica que foi do Sr. Crouch. Só para variar bebendo cerveja amanteigada.

- Olá, Winky!

- Hã! É você!

- Poderia me informar onde está Dobby!

- Dobby estar lá! – disse a elfa completamente embriagada apontando para qualquer lado.

- Lá, onde? – perguntou

- Estar a arrumar (gloap!) quarto professor novo (gloap)! – disse soluçando.

- Onde é? – perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Set (gloap!) Corvin (gloap!).

- Corvinal?!?! – perguntou meio na dúvida se entendeu.

- Éééé (gloap!)

- Obrigado, Winky! – disse Harry correndo e saindo da cozinha.

Ele sabia aproximadamente onde era a entrada da casa Corvinal. Era na ala oeste do castelo. Da cozinha, Harry chegou na entrada do salão principal. Seguiu a sua direita e chegou nas escadas que se movem. Ele não precisava subir. Seguiu a direita como se fosse para a masmorras e o setor de Sonserina, mas, claro que não iria lá. Nem morto, pelo menos naquele momento. Continuou no mesmo andar. Virou novamente a direita e se encontrou no pátio jardim com chafariz e o caramanchão. Primeira vez que Harry repara que tem um chafariz ali. Seguiu adiante atravessando o pátio, viu a Torre de Corvinal. Apertou o passo. Chegando lá, começou a chamar por Dobby, mas não houve resposta. Passou um bom tempo procurando e viu Hagrid. O amigo meio gigante estava carregando um quadro grande para um corredor que levava a uma escada.

- Oi, Hagrid!

- Oi, Harry! Onde você vai levar isto?

- Lá para cima!

- Estou vendo, mas é onde necessariamente? – perguntou acompanhando o amigo e também professor de Trato de Criatura Mágico a subir as escadas.

- Para o quarto da nova professora!!! Não devia ter dito isto! Chega, Harry, sem respostas de agora em diante!

- Ah! Mais tem uma pergunta que te fiz e não tive resposta!

- Qual?

- O espelho que você me entregou no meu aniversário! Quem foi?

- Larissa!

- Que? Você esteve com ela?

- Sim.

- Sabia que ela é que me deu o Augúrio, Hagrid!

- Não brinca! – exclamou Hagrid espantado que parou na hora para ouvir direito a história. E falou: "Estas aves são dificílimas de se pegar! A única fez que vi um Augúrio, foi com meu pai apontando e usando um binóculo. Para você ver que tem muito tempo! São aves fantásticas Harry!". Hagrid estava longe dali. Talvez imaginando a cena com o pai.

- Ah! Harry! Você poderia me emprestar sua ave para uma de minhas aulas. Vai ser muito interessante! E também posso pegar algumas dicas com Larissa quando ela chegar!!!

- Larissa McClaggan vem para cá? – Harry surpreso.

- Ops! Não devia ter dito isto também! – Hagrid colocando a mão na boca. E prosseguiu dizendo sussurrando no ouvido do garoto:

- Sim! Ma isto é segredo até a chega dela aqui em Hogwarts que será no dia da festas de boas vindas aos alunos! Ah! Nenhum outro professor – além de mim e Dumbledore - sabe da vinda dela! Nem McGonagall e nem Snape sabem! Então, é segredo!

- Legal!!!

- Ai você pode perguntar para ela sobre o espelho!.... Ah! Harry, você quer me ajudar, não é? Então me ajude a levar este quadro. Ainda há os malões que Dobby está lá em cima arrumando o guarda roupa.

O elfo não estava lá, mas já tinha arrumado todo o quarto.

Harry começou a andar pelo cômodo e estava maravilhado com o tamanho dele e das janelas com cortinas que eram grandes. Havia uma porta de vidro jateado que levava para uma varanda com um panorama deslumbrante do lago e colinas da região. Naquela área tinha uma namoradeira de balanço e vasos de plantas, mais um conjunto de mesinha e 4 cadeiras brancas.

Harry voltou para o quarto e viu Hagrid colocando uma banheira no lado oposto de onde ele estava. Ele observava o meio gigante colocando estrategicamente biombos para tampar a visão do local. Neste mesmo lugar foram colocados os guarda roupa, estantes e cômoda Os móveis eram rústicos, de madeira nobre, de estofados em azul escuro e detalhes em prata envelhecida. A partir da entrada da porta, a direita um conjunto de sofá com uma mesinha de centro ficavam de frente para uma lareira. A esquerda uma mesa redonda e oito cadeiras, mas uma estante com muitos livros mágicos e também de trouxas. Uma poltrona e a frente um banquinho para apoiar os pés. Ao lado desta um poleiro. Harry pensou no falcão albino. A cama era grande e cheia de travesseiros, até Harry deitou e sentiu a maciez do tecido que cobria o leito de Larissa. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi o cheiro que lhe deu uma sensação de paz e excitação ao mesmo tempo.

- Pronto! Agora o quadro está no local certo. – disse Hagrid se virando para Harry.

Harry levantou da cama e foi ver o quadro. Era este mostrando o que Harry suspeitava seria a família dela. Procurou Larissa na pintura, então viu aquele rosto que não mudou durante todo este tempo que ela passou no anonimato. "Sim, é ela!", pensou o garoto com satisfação.

Olhou para o amigo e disse:

- Se Lara vem para cá, Hagrid? Então ela só pode ser a ....


	4. Capitulo 9

_**Cap. 09 – Surpresas nas festas de Boas Vindas, Aulas, Professores, e Claro! Quadribol**_

- Nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas! – disse Rony empolgado na mesa de Grifinória.

- Shsss! Fale mais baixo, Ron! Ninguém sabe! – disse Hermione.

- Só nós! – disse Gina com sorrisinho nos lábios e Dino Thomas no lado dela curioso para saber quem era esta professora.

- Quem é ela, Harry? – perguntou Neville em tom baixo.

- Uma amiga, Neville, que você vai gostar de saber! Ela foi... – Harry não pode completar, pois Ron o cutucou. Snape estava se aproximando da mesa. O professor parou ao lado dos grifinórios:

- Muito bem, Potter! Você fez questão de sumir ontem e hoje o dia inteiro! Posso presumir que você não tem coragem suficiente para estar na minha presença. Em outras palavras, foge! – disse Snape com um tom arrogante na voz.

- Não, senhor! Não estava fugindo do senhor! Só não queria incomodá-lo com minha presença que creio eu te incomoda tanto! – disse Harry fitando com desafio o professor. O garoto não tinha medo de ser expulso ou de perder pontos, pois o ano letivo ainda não começou.

- Lembrarei-me disto da próxima vez, (pausa) quando estivermos nas salas de aula (pausa) Potter! – disse Snape em tom baixo e grave, se retirando para ir a mesa principal do grande salão. Mas lembrou de um assunto e voltou se abaixando na altura da cabeça do grupo de garotos:

- Não pense que será fácil este ano, Potter e companhia! Mesmo se suas notas em poções foram excepcionais! Pois também estarei lecionando em DCAT este ano! Aí nos veremos com mais freqüência! – disse rispidamente. Depois se foi com um sorriso nos lábios dando o ar de satisfação.

"Aí nos veremos com mais freqüência"! – disse Ron imitando a momice do Snape. - Espera e verá, morcegão!!!

Todos riram, inclusive Hermione que fez um comentário com louvores ao amigo ruivo. Este ficou vermelho de acanhamento. E eles trocaram olhares intrigantes que deixou Harry feliz.

Um momento de silêncio e sem demora, as grandes portas do salão principal de Hogwarts se abrirão e um grupo de jovens entraram. À frente deles estava a Professora Minerva McGonagall da disciplina de Transformação.

Quando o grupo se posicionou, o salão inteiro estava com os olhos atentos no Chapéu Seletor.

- Como será a música deste ano? – sussurrou Neville para o grupo de amigos.

Mas o Chapéu não emitiu nenhum som durante um tempo deixando todos atônitos. Burburinhos começaram a se formarem entre os alunos. Principalmente na mesa Sonserina, os alunos começaram a rir baixinhos e abafados com a mão na frente, liderados por Draco Malfoy. Os alunos novos não estavam entendendo nada.

Harry percebeu também entre os professores: a professora Sibila comentava alguma coisa com Firenze que permaneceu mudo. Flitwick estava assustado. Sprout estranhava a situação. McGonagall olhava assustada para Dumbledore que estava com expressão serena. Snape permanecia imóvel e indiferente à cena.

- Chapéu Seletor se pronuncie, por favor! Há alunos novos para serem colocados em suas devidas casas! Caso não tenha uma canção, iniciaremos a distribuição! – disse o diretor de Hogwarts para todo salão ouvir.

O Chapéu não se pronunciou.

- Então! Por favor, Minerva, comece a ....

"_Há muito tempo, venho dizendo que 4 grandes bruxos fundaram Hogwarts:_

_Godric Gryffindor,_

_Helga Huffpuff_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Eu, Chapéu Seletor fui criado para distribuir os alunos novos entre estas Casas._

_Fui orientado magicamente para colocá-los onde suas características merecessem serem colocados:_

_Grifinória para os corajosos e audaciosos,_

_Lufa-lufa para os leais e amigos,_

_Corvinal para os discernentes e de inteligências privilegiadas e;_

_Sonserina para os astutos e com perspicácia._

_Desta distribuição Hogwarts se partiu em 4 pedaços, pois seus fundadores discutiram e depois cada um seguiu a forma de dar as lições a quem eles consideravam dignos de receber tais ensinamentos._

_Passado um tempo, 3 dos grandes bruxos perceberam o erro e voltaram atrás na decisão: Godric, Rowena e Helga perceberam que era possível a convivência._

_Salazar não queria, então, fugiu levando consigo: magoa, rancor e ódio._

_E hoje estou aqui novamente para selecioná-los para suas casas._

_Gostaria não ter que fazer esta tarefa, mas faço, pois fui criado para isto e é minha sina._

_Nunca errei e não será hoje que errarei! Tenho esperança da união! Senti uma vez isto a_

_Mais de 20 anos atrás: 4 casas unidas, 4 casas próximas, trocando confidências e experiências. Apesar de todo o desencontro e percalços da vida, elas permanecem juntas._

_Neste momento Hogwarts deve se unir, pois se continuar dividida esta escola enfraquecerá e não será mais segura._

_Agora que sinto que está próxima esta união, pois a chave dela está para chegar. Esta chave é carregada de geração a geração e abrirá a porta inominável da união dos 4 grandes bruxos de Hogwarts. Então eu digo, hoje vocês se conhecem em partes, mas logo se verão como um todo!"._

E aplausos vibrantes ressoaram por todo salão. E começou a seleção.

Enquanto isso, na mesa Grifinória, Harry terminava de contar para Neville quem era Larissa.

- Nossa!! Vovó nunca me falou dessa moça!

- Talvez ela não conheceu pessoalmente, Neville! Mas sua avó deve conhecer a história do ataque ao principado de Yorkshire. – disse Rony.

- Vou perguntar a ela! – respondeu Neville.

Rony se virou para Harry e perguntou:

- Onde você estava que Snape estava de procurando há 2 dias?

- No primeiro dia fiquei com Hagrid arrumando o quarto de Larissa e o segundo passei a noite e o dia inteiro lá. Só sai para passear com Hagrid e ontem voltei para o nosso quarto.

- Você é maluco? Dormir no quarto dela? – Mione falou sussurrando assustada com a atitude de Harry.

- Até que você gostaria de ver, Mione! Tem a sua cara e gosto!! Muitos livros para leitura e de gravuras!!! – disse Harry.

Após a seleção, Dumbledore deu as boas vindas muito simples sem pompas:

- Olás para os alunos novos! E olás novamente para os alunos veteranos! .... Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! Hagrid! Por favor, vá lá para fora e você sabe o que tem que fazer!

Todos estranharam o diretor interromper o discurso de boas vindas para dar ordens, mas já era esperado do professor Dumbledore que tinha sempre ao diferente a acrescentar no discurso – seja uma piada, por exemplo – Em outras palavras já estava virando rotina todo início de ano:

- Mais um ano começa! Espero com muita alegria desta vez, mesmo com as demais circunstâncias ocorridas no ano passado. Lembro – de novo - que Voldemort voltou e a maioria de seus seguidores estão em Askaban, mas receio que não por muito tempo. As medidas de seguranças já foram enviadas a seus responsáveis. Agora, os avisos:

Enquanto o diretor dava os avisos de rotinas sobre a Floresta Proibida, sobre algumas regras e a função do Sr, Filch, sobre as formas pontuações das casas, a taça das casas e o campeonato de quadribol, Harry percebeu que Larissa ainda não tinha chegado.

- Que foi Harry? Está pensando o que estou pensando? Larissa não chegou? – Rony roendo as unhas.

- Sim... – Harry preocupado.

- Antes de iniciarmos o jantar, gostaria de comunicar 2 novidades: A primeira: quero informar a todos os alunos que este é o último ano de trabalho do Professor Filius Flitwick em Hogwarts!! – disse Dumbledore.

- Aaaahhhh! – os lamentos ecoaram no salão, principalmente de Corvinal. E o mago continuou a falar:

- Sim, sim, Corvinal! Nosso diretor de Corvinal irá aposentar! Bem, quando acontece isso, o conselho reúne e seleciona os prováveis candidatos ao cargo. Este ano foi sugerido que os alunos também podem opinar elegendo um possível professor. De acordo com a escolha da maioria dos alunos, o nome será colocado ao conselho que avaliará sua personalidade, atitudes e conduta, no final dará a sanção ou o veto.

As palmas de Corvinal foram de grande intensidade. O diretor continuou a dizer:

- Vocês terão até fevereiro para darem o nome do seu professor escolhido para tentar pleitear o cargo. A casa Corvinal irá receber uma urna mágica lacrada onde apenas os alunos residentes votaram. Ao votar escrevam seus nomes completos e o nome do professor escolhido. Em março, a urna será recolhida e levada ao conselho.Todas – digo novamente TODAS - as casas só ficaram sabendo o resultado no último dia do ano letivo.

Todas as mesas aplaudiram. Harry olhou para mesa de Corvinal e viu a Cho abraçando o namorado Michael. Não teve nenhum tipo rancor ao vê a cena. "Estranho, eu gostava dela e agora não sinto nada", pensou. Procurou Luna, estava lá sentada batendo palmas de felicidade. "Será que ela conseguiu as coisas que ela tinha perdido no final de junho?", pensou.

Olhou para mesa principal e viu Dumbledore olhando com certa ansiedade para porta principal do salão...

Todos silenciaram, esperando que o diretor falasse sobre as aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e depois autorizasse a janta, mas ele não disse nada. Estava aguardando algo. Todos olharam para porta também. Snape não estava entendendo nada. Ele correu o olhar da porta ao diretor e voltou a porta. Por certo estava na expectativa que o diretor nomeasse como o novo professor de DCAT.

De repente, a porta se abriu. Hagrid entrou balançando a cabeça negativamente para Dumbledore. A expressão facial do diretor foi de decepção abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Fez uma pausa, sussurrou alguma coisa e então, depois, disse:

- Hogwarts! Gostaria de dizer que as aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas será ministrado pelo Professor Sev...

Mas não deu tempo de terminar de dizer, um pio alto e característico de uma ave de rapina ecoou sobre o local. De repente, um falcão albino cortou sob as cabeças dos alunos ao longo do salão principal. Todos os alunos e professores acompanharam o vôo do pássaro que posou nas mãos do diretor de Hogwarts. Ele deu uma gargalhada de grande intensidade.

Neville cutucou Harry e disse:

- Harry! É ela, não é?

Harry se virou a cabeça para a porta e ficou maravilhado: "Sim, é ela!!!", falou boquiaberto.

- Não é de minha índole atrasar nas minhas responsabilidades, mas, por favor, aceitem minhas sinceras desculpas por deixá-los esperando!!! – disse uma voz feminina imponente e marcante que vinha da entrada principal do salão chamando a atenção de todos os presentes no local.

Dumbledore olhou para aquela mulher que estava vestida com uma capa de viagem e luvas de camurça marrom das cores pretas e disse com um sorriso nos lábios:

- Por favor, aproxima-se!

Larissa andou com um ar majestoso no vão principal do grande salão. Até um certo ponto ela parou e olhou para Harry, Hermione e Rony cumprimentando-os com sorriso maroto. Então, virou-se para mesa de Sonserina e viu Draco. Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente cumprimentando o garoto que respondeu com mesmo gesto. Depois, continuou a andar em direção a Dumbledore que tinha entregado o falcão a Hagrid.

"Por que ela cumprimentou Draco?", Harry cogitando.

O professor sorriu abertamente para aquela mulher quando ela chegou mais perto e subiu os degraus. Larissa parou de frente ao diretor. Este olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis acinzentados. E teve um breve silêncio.

- Olhem o Snape! Está pálido como uma parafina em estado sólido! – disse Hermione retratando a aparência lívida do mestre de poções.

- Nossa!!! – um coro dos grifinórios estupefatos próximos a ela foi formado.

Não era só ele. Todos os professores estavam assustados como estivessem visto um fantasma. Só que um fantasma de carne e osso na frente deles.

Minerva McGonagall estava com a mão à boca e balançava a cabeça incrédula, pois não só ela sabia, mas todo mundo mágico sabia o que aconteceu no principado de Yorkshire: o ataque de Voldemort aos McClaggans que resultou no massacre de toda família, inclusive ela foi dada como morta.

- Hogwarts! Como eu ia dizendo a vocês! – disse Dumbledore agora se virando as mesas dos alunos.

Harry estava satisfeito com o que via e apenas faltava o golpe final para Snape para cair do pedestal. Então, o diretor Dumbledore continuou:

- Gostaria de informar que as aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas deste ano serão ministradas por Larissa McClaggan! – o mago terminou a fala mostrando com as mãos a nova docente.

Vários aplausos foram dados seguidos de assobios dos mais afoitos. Na mesa principal, Snape nem bateu palmas. Seu rosto mostrava raiva e mágoa.

- Sim, Hogwarts! A boa filha, a casa torna! Bem-vinda! Vamos ao jantar! – falou o mago diretor com ar de orgulho e ao terminar as mesas ficaram farta de comidas.

O jantar começou, mas Harry observou o movimento na mesa principal, antes de comer.

Com um ar de felicidade intensa, Dumbledore contornou a mesa pelo lado esquerdo de braços dado a moça. Ele a apresentou para os professores que estavam naquele lado da mesa: os profs. de Runas Antigas e Estudos Sobre Trouxas que Harry não sabia os nomes, Vector e Sinistra. Seguida pela bibliotecária Írma Pince, a enfermeira da escola Papoula Pomfrey, assim como, a chefe de Lufa-lufa e professora de Herbologia, Pomona Sprout. Logo depois, Minerva McGonagall e Filius Flitwick levantaram emocionados e foram abraçar Larissa.

Após os cumprimentos demorados dos professores, chegou a vez de Severo Snape se levantar e se dirigir a mulher. Larissa deu breve sorriso a ele. O mestre de poções não disse nada. Apenas baixou levemente a cabeça e voltou ao assento.

- Indiferença total! – falou Harry consigo mesmo.

As saudações continuaram com Madame Hooch, Professora-substituta Guilhermina Grubbly-Prank e claro, Hagrid que já sabia de sua vinda. Chegou a vez de Sibila que assim com Snape foi indiferente no cumprimento. Já com o centauro, Firenze e Larissa se fitaram por alguns segundos e falaram algo entre eles.

Dumbledore e Larissa voltaram para ocupar os respectivos assentos.

- Puxa! Olha a cara do Snape! – comentou Zacarias Smith de Lufa-lufa chegando à mesa de Grifinória junto com Susana Bones que comentou:

- Acho que ele está muito nervoso!!!

- É muito irônico ver isto, não é? – disse Hermione.

- É mesmo! A cadeira do professor de DCAT sempre foi ao lado do mestre de poções. – raciocinou Ron.

- E ele sempre quis ministrar nesta disciplina – disse Gina

- E no dia que ele achou que não existiria ninguém para o impedir de ocupar o cargo…- Cho Chang disse chegando junto com o namorado, ambos de Corvinal.

- A Srta. McClaggan veio e puxou o tapete dele! – completou Luna Lovegood, também Corvinal.

Quando Harry percebeu todos que pertenciam a Armada Dumbledore estavam ali próximos. Conversando e rindo descontraidamente. Sem precisar se esconder ou mesmo de planos mirabolantes de encontros secretos na sala Precisa.

Antes de se retirarem para os dormitórios, os alunos das casas receberam uma notícia da Profa. Minerva McGonagall que amanhã na hora do almoço, haverá uma notificação dos NOM´s. e do campeonato de quadribol.

Chegando no dormitório, Harry olhou Neville. Por um segundo teve vontade de contá-lo sobre a profecia, mas hesitou e voltou atrás: "Talvez, depois de avaliar melhor a situação", pensou.

Todos dormiram, menos Harry.

Ele pegou o diário de Lara. Nestes últimos dias, Harry tinha lido, mas ela escreveu nada além das aulas, estudos e se questionava como seria no próximo ano. Como Sirius a veria depois de tudo que Narcisa disse.

"Agora que ela está aqui, tenho que devolver o diário", pensou. Entretanto, a curiosidade bateu, então, ele abriu e começou a lê-lo.

Olá, Diário!

Hogwarts. Setembro, 1974 - 4o. ano.

_O ano mal começou e já sou motivo de chacota em Hogwarts: a frase "Larissa ama Sirius" está espalhada por toda a escola. QUERO SUMIR!!!!_

_Boa Noite!_

_A chorosa Lara._

_----------_

_Oi, Diário!_

Hogwarts. 10 /Outubro /1974 - 4o. ano.

_As gozações continuam. Lílian e Alice me consolam nos corredores. Ainda não tivemos com Narcisa. Ela está muito distante de nós!_

_Estou chateada com ela! E pior Sirius nem olha para minha cara... Nem com todo comercial espalhado_

_QUERO DESAPARATAR DE HOGWARTS!!!!!_

_Boa noite! _

_Lara em desespero._

_----------_

_Hogwarts, 20/ outubro/1974 – 4o. ano_

_Dia das bruxas está próximo. Nem sinal de Narcisa! Ela não olha para nossa cara._

_Tentamos escrever cartas para ela, mas não houve resposta. Lílian está com raiva! Não, não é sobre Narcisa! Mas Potter._

_Tiago Potter começou a dar em cima nela, mas ela é inflexível. Eu concordo com ela quando disse:_

_- Ele é metido! Acha-se que voando naquela vassoura é mais importante que os outros._

_Diário! Ainda mais depois que vi Potter atacando aquele rapaz enigmático de Sonserina._

_Boa noite! Lara desapontada._

_----------_

_Hogwarts, 01/ novembro/1974 – 4o. ano_

_Narcisa mandou uma carta no dia das bruxas: Ela disse que não falou com ninguém da escola, mas mesmo assim pediu desculpas por ter intrometido no assunto e não imaginava que ficaria tão mal. E que não poderia encontrar mais conosco._

_Eu, Lilian e Alice ficamos tristes. – Por que? – perguntou Alice_

_Lílian pegou uma pedra e atirou para longe no lago._

_Hoje é um dia triste!_

_Ass.: L._

_----------_

_Yorkshire, 25/dezembro/1974 – 4o. ano_

_Natal! Sem Lílian, sem Alice e muito menos Narcisa!_

_Estou aqui em casa no palacete dos McClaggans localizado nas charnecas de Yorkshire._

_Minha família está toda aqui. O diretor Dumbledore foi convidado._

_Tchau! Ass.: L._

_-------_

_Yorkshire, 02/janeiro/1975 – 4o. ano_

_Sem muita inspiração para escrever. Sinto falta das garotas!_

_Ass.: L_

_---------_

_Hogwarts, 01/fevereiro/1975 – 4o. ano_

_De volta a escola. As garotas de Sonserina me fizeram de palhaça. Pregaram uma peça dizendo que Sirius que se declarar. Fui achando que iria encontrar com ele, e a boba aqui acreditou! E ainda levou uma meleca de trasgo no cabelo. QUE DROGA!! Vai ter troco._

_Ass.: Lara_

_---------_

_Hogwarts, 10/fevereiro/1975 – 4o. ano_

_Falei! Teve troco. Lílian, Alice e eu colocamos uma grande quantidade de bomba de bosta dentro das mochilas delas. Estas bombas estavam armadas e caso elas abrissem: BOOMM!_

_E foi o que aconteceu em plena aula de feitiços. As bostas voaram para caras delas e então, pode imaginar como ficou a cara delas. Ninguém mexe comigo e não leva troco._

_Ass.: Lara._

_-----_

_Hogwarts, 12/fevereiro/1975 – 4o. ano_

_Novamente, fui humilhada e pior pela primeira vez Sirius prestou atenção em mim. Não que não tivesse gostado, mas ele nem me reconheceria, eu estava enlameada da cabeça aos pés._

_QUERO CHORAR!_

_Ass,: L_

_--------_

_Hogwarts, 13/fevereiro/1975 – 4o. ano_

_Amanhã é dia dos namorados!!! Irei a Hogsmead, por insistência de Lílian!_

_To com vergonha! To querendo sumir!_

_--------_

_Hogwarts, 14/fevereiro/1975 – 4o. ano_

_Fui para Hogsmead!!!!_

_Tiago Potter arrumou um jeito de me separar de Lílian._

_Fiquei sozinha! Sem Lílian, sem Alice! Com saudades de Narcisa!_

_Mas uma pessoa apareceu! Sabe aquele garoto enigmático que Potter caçoava, pois é! Era ele._

_- Sei como se sente! – disse o rapaz_

_- Claro! Potter e Black fazem aquilo tudo com você, mas você também não deixa por menos!_

_- Posso dizer que meu gênio não bate com o deles!!! – falou secamente._

_- Meu nome é Lar...._

_- Eu sei quem é você! Quem não conheceria a estirpe de sua família bruxa, Srta. McClaggan – disse olhando me nos olhos._

_- Você tem razão, mas, às vezes, não queria ser o que sou. Gostaria de sumir e não ser esta dita "celebridade real". Então, como se chama? – estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo._

_- Snape! Severo Snape! – e ele beijou delicadamente a minha mão. Senti um frio que subiu pela minha espinha e meu coração bateu mais acelerado._

_Diário, não deu tempo para continuar a conversa. O grupo Sonserino de amigos de Snape apareceram. Eram formado por Wilkes, Rosier e Rastaban Lestrange. Severo mudou completamente a expressão da face e saiu correndo em direção aos colegas._

_Estranho!_

_Ass.: Lara_

_------_

_Hogwarts, março/1975 – 4o. ano_

_Decidi que vou dedicar aos estudos e as minhas amigas. Não vou aparecer mais em lugares públicos. Não quero que percebam a minha presença._

_Então, já comecei indo a biblioteca e aprendi como usar uma mágica em você diário. Toda vez que se escreve ou se lê, verá a cena na frente._

_Ass.: Lara_

_-------_

_Hogwarts, junho/1975 – 4o. ano_

_Recebi mais uma carta de Narcisa e reunimos no esconderijo: eu, Alice e Lílian._

_Lílian disse que é melhor perdoar e completou:_

_Sei que Narcisa não fez por mal, ela queria sua felicidade, Lara! Nós gostamos dela! Apesar de não concordarmos em alguns pontos entre nós, mas confiamos nela. Se ela disse que não pode nos ver! È porque algo aconteceu! Vamos dar um tempo! O tempo dirá._

_Lílian tem discernimentos. Ela vê através daqueles olhos verdes o sentimento além das divergências, mesmo chateada como ela está._

_Diário! Não há mais sentido de escondermos. Somos amigas! Ainda que de casas diferentes:_

_Narcisa, claro, Sonserina_

_Lílian, Grifinória_

_Alice, Lufa-lufa e,_

_Eu, Corvinal._

_Temos que assumir nossa amizade!_

Ass.: Lara

Harry acabou a adormecendo em um sono pesado.

- Nossa!!! Isto me lembra o que o Chapéu Seletor disse ontem! – recordou Ron enquanto comia o café da manhã.

- Parabéns, Rony! Pela primeira vez, vejo que você está mais atento! – disse Hermione.

- Oboigôdo! – falou Ron com a boca cheia de comida.

- Mas ainda não aprendeu tudo.... argh! – disse Mione com um certo nojo do que via. Ron fechou a cara e Harry riu da cena.

- Olha! Isto é muito interessante que você está dizendo Harry! Isto vem a confirmar que eu li em Hogwarts: uma história, onde os grandes bruxos eram amigos; e no diário de Lara que era no tempo de seus pais, isto existiu entre elas. Então, o que o Chapéu está cantando a três anos seguidos confirma que é possível a união das casas.

- Será, Mione? – perguntou Harry

- Está na nossa cara, Harry! – afirmou a amiga.

- Impossível! Como ser amigo de Malfoy? Sem jeito! – disse Ron balançando a cabeça e olhando para mesa Sonserina.

Ouviram o sinal de início das aulas tocar. Olharam o quadro de horário: teriam pela primeira vez aula de Estudos sobre os trouxas. Logo após, depois, iriam para aula de Flitwick.

Grade de Horário: 6a. ano - 1997

_**horário**_

**_2a._**

**_3a._**

**_4a._**

**_5a._**

**_6a._**

_**Sábado**_

_**7:00 - 8:00**_

_**Café da manhã**_

_**Café da manhã**_

_**Café da manhã**_

_**Café da manhã**_

_**Café da manhã**_

_**Café da manhã**_

8:00 - 9:00

ET I

TCM II

DCAT II

Herbologia I

Poções III

Campeonato

9:00 - 10:00

ET I

TCM II

DCAT II

Herbologia I

Poções III

Quadribol

_**10:00 – 10:30**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

10:30 - 11:00

Feitiços II

RA I

Transfig. II

Feitiços II

Campeonato

11:00 – 11:50

Feitiços II

RA I

Transfig. II

Feitiços II

Quadribol

_**12:00 – 13:30**_

_**Almoço**_

_**Almoço**_

_**Almoço**_

_**Almoço**_

_**Almoço**_

_**Almoço**_

13:30 – 14:30

Transfig. II

Feitiços III

Poções II

DCAT II

Campeonato

14:30 – 15:30

Transfig. II

Feitiços III

Poções II

DCAT II

Quadribol

_**15:30 – 16:00**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

_**Intervalo**_

16:00 – 17:00

Treino de

Poções II

Treino de

DCAT III

Transfig. III

Campeonato

17:00 – 18:00

Quadribol

Poções II

Quadribol

DCAT III

Transfig. III

Quadribol

_**18:00 – 19:30**_

_**Jantar**_

_**Jantar**_

_**Jantar**_

_**Jantar**_

_**Jantar**_

_**Jantar**_

19:30 – 20:30

Astronomia II

Astronomia II

Astronomia III

Astronomia III

- Depois nós conversaremos. E também estou preocupada, por que eu não recebi minha carta com o resultados dos NOM´s! – disse Hermione enquanto seguiam para sala de aula.

Na aula de Estudo sobre Trouxa foi moleza. Harry sabia tanta coisa, assim como, os outros bruxos que viviam no outro mundo. Praticamente, grifinória ganhou tantos pontos nessa aula que o pessoal de Sonserina saiu bufando da sala.

Já na aula de feitiços em nível 2, o professor Flitwick iniciou com uma introdução do que aprenderíamos neste e também nas aulas de nível 3.

- Quero informar que trabalharei em cooperação com a Professora McClaggan de DCAT. – disse o chefe da casa Corvinal.

Hermione levantou uma das mãos e perguntou:

- Senhor, por que?

- Boa pergunta, Srta. Granger! Ontem, depois do jantar, a professora McClaggan sugeriu diretor Dumbledore e a mim, sobre a possibilidade de ensinar aos alunos, a magia antiga.

- Senhor, como assim? – perguntou Dino.

- Sr. Thomas, a magia antiga é formada por feitiços e contra-feitiços poderosíssimos de nível muito avançado. O conhecimento e uso de tal magia é grande utilidade, principalmente em caso de grande perigo. E uma das características mais marcantes é o não uso da varinha. Claro, estará presente nos N.I.E.M.´s.

A turma inteira se surpreendeu com a notícia. Inclusive Harry, pois o professor continuou explicando o motivo:

- Eu e o diretor concordamos imediatamente, sem questionar. A Srta. McClaggan tem grande conhecimento neste tipo de magia. Ela chegou por um período trabalhar no Ministério da Magia no setor de mistérios da magia e até ela quase foi nomeada para ser uma inominável, mas...por motivos do massacre não foi feito.

- Nós vamos aprender a não usar varinhas, senhor? – perguntou Susana Bones.

- Bem, por hora iniciaremos ainda uso das varinhas, Srta. Bones, eu quero aguardar que a turma ainda passe nas mãos da Profa. McClaggan.

- Por que? – perguntou Draco (Risote) Malfoy causando risinhos entre os sonserinos.

- Porque, Sr. Malfoy, há determinas práticas em DCAT que vocês devem aprender antes de ser ensinado a magia antiga. Então, eu sugiro – Sr. Malfoy – que se concentre em aprender com mais .... digamos .... seriedade em sua postura. – disse prontamente Flitwick e depois se virando para turma:

- Voltando ao primeiro tópico que citei na introdução, vamos apr.....

Hermione admirada com que ouviu, se virou para Harry e Rony:

- Que legal,!!!! Talvez seja a primeira aula que nós chegamos aqui e não tem livro sobre tal magia na relação dos materiais pedidos.

- Não tem? Como não tem? Sempre tem! – disse Rony sussurrando para não atrapalhar a aula do professor e Harry ficou calado ouvindo a resposta de Mione.

- Não desta vez, Ron! – respondeu a amiga se voltando para assistir a aula.

E chegou a hora do almoço. Todos durante a refeição estavam especulando sobre o que seria notificado durante o almoço. Ainda mais com a presença da Senhora Grizelda Marchbanks que a chefe da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos que conversava animadoramente com Larissa. Às vezes dava para ouvir alguns comentários do tipo: "Será que não haverá NOMs este ano?"; "Será que vai adiantar os dias dos NOMs?": "Será que todo mundo foi mal nos NOMS?.... Não! Não! Se não Dumbledore iria reclamar com todo mundo!"; "Não sei, não? Muito estranho!!!".

Um grupo de jornalistas e outro de fotógrafos entraram no salão. No início de maneira comportada, mas quando viram que a presença de Larissa, eles correram e começaram a tirar fotos e a fazer um monte de perguntas a professora. Harry não conseguiu ver a expressão dela, mas reconheceu uma figurinha jornalística no meio daquele estardalhaço: Rita Skeeter.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry que junto com Rony olharam para Hermione.

- O prazo do trato já acabou, Harry! Ela o cumpriu! Então, estamos quites com ela! Acredito que ela não fará nada contra nós! – respondeu Hermione.

Hagrid teve que intervir e espantar os jornalistas que estava importunando a professora para longe da mesa do corpo docente.

- Saiam! Saiam! Ela não vai falar! Respeitem! Ela não tem nada a declarar!

Quando todos acabaram de almoçar. Professora Minerva se levantou e o salão silenciou para a escutarem atentamente:

- Gostaria de registrar com grande contentamento, a presença da Sra. Grizelda Marchbanks que a chefe da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos que nos celebra com sua agradável visita a nossa escola.

Fotos estavam sendo tiradas e jornalistas escrevendo sem parar.

Uma salva de palmas foi dado pelos alunos e professores, enquanto a velha bruxa cumprimentava todos com um aceno e um sorriso. Então quando diminuiu os aplausos, Minerva disse:

- Primeiramente, gostaria de comunicar que a inscrição dos novos jogadores para compor os times de quadribol vai só até ao final desta semana, ou seja, sexta-feira às 19 horas. O capitão do time deverá entregar a relação dos nomes da equipe, à Madame Hooch. E também desejar boa sorte as equipe. Bem! Claro, principalmente, a minha casa a qual sou chefe, Grifinória! – disse Minerva com um sorrisinho nos lábios além de assobios de alegria na mesa dos grifinórios.

- O próximo assunto como já foi lhes dito ontem à noite, é sobre os N.O.M.s. E é este o motivo que se encontra aqui em Hogwarts, a nossa amiga Grizelda. – disse a professora mostrando com as mãos novamente a bruxa visitante que se levantou e se aproximou de Minerva postando-se ao lado. Depois se voltou para as mesas dos alunos e disse:

- Gostaria de falar que este ano, eu estou surpresa! Ainda mais que já vi muitas coisas aconteceram na minha longa vida – e que pra nós, muito longa! – disse a bruxa com um comentário que causou risos de vários alunos. Então ela continuou:

- Surpresa com a presença de uma pessoa que foi tida com morta, mas que comparada a uma fênix ressurgiu das cinzas para trazer mais esperança ao nosso mundo que está ameaçado com a volta daquele nos causou muitas tristezas. Bem! Quero deixar minhas congratulações de bom retorno, Larissa McClaggan! – Grizelda se virou e fez uma reverência. Larissa se levantou e agradeceu também fazendo o mesmo gesto. A velha bruxa retornou sua fala:

- Gostaria deixar claro que Alvo Dumbledore vem administrando divinamente e que seu corpo docente está sendo de extrema importância para a educação dos alunos deste templo do saber. Vejo isto como um grande valor, quando se trata, principalmente, de educação de bruxos que vem de famílias que não pertence ao nosso mundo. Digo isto, pois um dos alunos vindo deste outro mundo tirou excepcional em todas as disciplinas avaliadas pelo Nível Ordinário de Magia.

Neste momento, todos os alunos se entreolharam. E depois se voltaram para a bruxa:

- Então, sem querer me alongar. Por favor, Minerva! – disse se voltando para McGonagall. A professora de transfiguração se pronunciou:

- Gostaria de chamar a frente, a aluna de Grifinória Hermione Jane Granger para receber das mãos da Sra. Grizelda MarchBanks, a medalha de honra Ravenclaw pelo excepcional seu desempenho no NOM´s.

Harry olhou admirado para a amiga. Rony estava boquiaberto. Os outros alunos de grifinória começaram a aplaudir, assobiaram e gritavam o nome de Hermione em coro ritmado:

- Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!

Então, Harry deu um passo e abraçou a amiga:

- Parabéns, Hermione! Você merece porque você fez por onde e ainda fará, amiga!

Hermione estava chorando copiosamente e então, foi a vez de Rony. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou fortemente e com carinho. Falou alguma coisa para ela que Harry não soube, pois os colegas não paravam de gritar. Depois, ela se dirigiu à frente e aproximou perto da professora McGonagall que a abraçou também.

A chefe da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos colocou a medalha que era um broche em forma de um falcão feito de bronze no peito. Depois os aplausos aumentaram e que liderados por Harry e Rony, foi seguido por sonoros:

- Discurso! Discurso! Discurso! Discurso!

Mione meio sem graça agradeceu, mas pela suas feições não queria passar por aquele momento de falar. Mesmo por que se via que estava sem falas.

Dumbledore levantou a mão e todos silenciaram. Então, ele disse se dirigindo a ela:

- Por favor, srta. Granger! Dê-nos a honra de ouvi-la!

Minerva e Grizelda voltaram para seus assentos. Depois, Hermione se voltou para platéia:

- Quando o correio coruja de Hogwarts chegou em minha casa a 6 anos, meus pais não estavam entendendo nada e porque a filha deles foi escolhida. Quanto a mim, eu fiquei maravilhada com tudo que eu lia e me identificava com cada material que comprei junto com eles no Beco Diagonal. Meus pais me deram naquela época e continuam me dando força e incentivo naquilo que eu ainda acredito: na magia. Eles deixam claro a cada dia que retorno para minha casa que mesmo sem saber aonde isto irá me levar, eles estarão comigo; apoiando-me na minha caminhada. A esta honra, gostaria de dedicar a eles. Aos professores que passam suas experiências para acrescentar o nosso conhecimento. E também aos meus amigos que fiz aqui, em especial a Harry e Rony, que como todo mundo sabe já passamos por poucas e boas, mas sempre apoiando e defendo um ao outro. Harry por me ensinar a fazer um Patrono Corpóreo, pela amizade e que a magia não só se encontra em livro, mas é mais que isso. A Rony por ser um companheiro nas horas alegres e também nas difíceis. Aos amigos das outras casas de Hogwarts – Corvinal e Lufa-lufa - que tive o prazer de conhecer ano passado e de treinarmos e estudarmos juntos. Espero que continuemos, mesmo com a volta de Voldemort. (a maioria dos alunos ficou espantada quando Mione falou o nome dele). Obrigada!

Todos da AD que estavam presentes começaram a aplaudir emocionadamente. Os 4 fantasmas das casas estavam chorando, inclusive o Barão Sangrento de Sonserina deixou uma lágrima cair no seu rosto sério. Na mesa principal, liderados por Dumbledore, todos professores ficaram de pé para aplaudir Hermione. Inclusive Snape, que aplaudia, mesmo sem demonstrar emoção.

Todos retornaram as aulas comentando sobre Hermione que este ano junto com Rony continuavam como monitores em Hogwarts. Harry e os outros alunos dos 6a. ano não saíram do salão. Só teriam aula depois das 15 horas e seria de Transfiguração.

- Parabéns, Hermione! – disse Susana Bones. E outros parabéns foram dados pelos outros colegas.

Na mesa de Sonserina, os alunos estavam com caras amarradas pro que acabaram de presenciar. Uma garota que eles julgam ser uma "sangue ruim" ganhar uma medalha por seus méritos de aprendizagem. Quando Harry tentava imaginar o que passa na cabeça de eles, já estava na hora da aula com a Prof. McGonagall.

- Por Merlin! Nestes dois últimos anos, nós iremos aprender Transfiguração Humana: como Animago e Metamorfose! – Rony espantado saindo da aula de Transfiguração.

- Legal, né? – Simas feliz com a novidade.

- Vocês ouviram que Profa McGonagall disse? Temos que escolher um animal e ele será nossa referência de estudo para transfiguração animaga. – disse Dino para os amigos.

- Não só isso, Dino! Precisamos pesquisar muito bem sobre o qual escolhermos. Não pode ser qualquer um. Tem que um existente no reino animal! – disse Hermione de forma bem pontuada em suas palavras, enquanto chegavam no salão principal para o jantar.

Após a janta, tinha ainda mais uma aula. Era de Astronomia.

- Gostei da aula! – disse Hermione.

- Qual aula você não gosta, Mione? – perguntou o amigo ruivo.

- Ah! Vê-se uma fez na vida relaxa Ronald Weasley! e pára de achar que gosto de todas as aulas. Para seu governo, não gosto de adivinhação.

- Ah! Bem lembrado esta matéria não farei! – disse Harry prontamente e em tom aliviado.

- Eu também não! – completou Ron.

Estavam tão exaustos que dormiram profundamente.

Na manhã seguinte, em pleno café da manhã na sala comunal de Grifinória, os alunos já comentavam o que tinha saído na matéria do Profeta Dário.

Sobre Hermione, claro! – disse Ron para o grupo que estava na mesa redonda.

Isto também, Rony! Mas... – respondeu Gina levantando o jornal para o irmão e Harry verem. Hermione pegou o jornal e começou a ler em voz alta:

_**McClaggan Renasce das Cinzas!**_

_**Por Rita Skeeter.**_

_Larissa Helena McClaggan reapareceu ainda de forma inexplicável para toda comunidade bruxa após 17 anos de aniversário do massacre de sua régia família._

_Ela estava presente ontem na escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts numa solenidade de entrega de medalha honrosa Ravenclaw à aluna Hermione Granger pelo excepcional desempenho no NOM´s._

_Não foi possível o acesso a maiores informações sobre este ressurgimento de uma figura ao grupo de jornalistas ali presentes no local da solenidade. Houve várias tentativas para se tentar obter informação, mas a direção e o conselho de Hogwarts não quiseram se pronunciar._

_No final da noite, o Ministério da Magia através da ministra em exercício Amélia Bones proferiu sobre o caso:_

"_Vocês me perguntam: Como ela sobreviveu? Por que fugiu? Ora, tudo o que se sabe que ela vive. Acredito que não seja relevante estas perguntas que me fazem, merecem ser respondidas, principalmente nas atuais conjunturas que estamos passando com o retorno Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. O fato que a princesa vive e será protegida por Hogwarts e pelo Ministério"._

_Como Dumbledore a encontrou, ministra? _

"_O diretor de Hogwarts deve ter seus motivos e razões por não divulgar o paradeiro onde Larissa McClaggan se escondeu todos estes anos"._

_Onde ela ficará?_

"_Continuará em Hogwarts"._

_Detalhes sobre a solenidade, página 2. Mais detalhes sobre o Clã dos McClaggans e sobre o massacre na página 3._

Hermione abriu e foi direto na página 3 e leu:

_Larissa Helena McClaggan, filha dos príncipes bruxos Maurice e Elysa McClaggan, tida como morta no massacre no palacete dos McClaggans "renasceu" num período de extrema turbulência que o mundo bruxo está passando. _

_Filha caçula tendo dois irmãos mais velhos, ela é descendente da geração primogênita da união dos grandes bruxos Godric Gryffindor e Rowena Ravenclaw, dois dos quatro fundadores da escola de Hogwarts, onde estudou no período de 1970 a 1977 sendo aluna da casa Corvinal. Após a formatura, ela trabalhou um período com o alquimista Nicholas Flamel onde adquiriu conhecimento sobre a arte química. Estagiou no departamento de mistérios do Ministério e quase se tornou uma inominável, mas devido ao massacre não pode ser nomeada._

_O cruel morticínio a esta nobre família ocorreu na residência deles localizada na região das charnecas de Yorkshire. O principado foi atacado por Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado e seus seguidores denominados Comensais da Morte. Os aurores do Ministério aparataram no lugar, mas já era tarde a família tinha sido dizimada pelo grupo das trevas. Neste dia além da morte da família real, um seguidor das trevas chamado Wilkes foi morto._

_Um ano depois deste episódio, próximo dali, em Godric Hollow, aconteceria outro ataque Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado que levou a morte de Tiago e Lílian Potter e hoje o filho do casal Harry Potter, denominado o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, estuda no 6o. ano em Hogwarts._

Nossa! Ela é descendente de Gryffindor, Harry! – Gina exaltada.

Todos de Grifinória ficaram mudos até ouvirem o sinal para primeira aula e saírem da sala comunal.

- Hermione, você não vai ler sobre sua medalha, não? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Vou, mas na hora do almoço!!! Vamos meninos estamos atrasados para aula do Hagrid!

Chegando perto da cabana de caça de Hagrid. Rony começou a comentar:

- Trato de Criaturas Mágicas II!! O que será que Hagrid....vai... dar? Ei, Harry! Aquele não é seu pássaro negro?

- Sim!

- O que ele está fazendo com ele?

- Ele tinha me pedido para ele poder dar a aula?

- Ah!! Então, vamos ganhar mais uns pontinhos para Grifinória, então! Respondendo o que sabemos deste pássaro! – disse Rony sorrindo e olhando para Hermione.

Hagrid já tinha começar a aula:

- Um Augúrio, Sr. Malfoy! É uma fênix nativa da Bretanha e Irlanda. Existem muitas espalhadas pelo Reino Unido, mas são dificílimas de encontrá-las. Qual outra dificuldade desta ave? (Rony levantou a mão) Ah, Rony!

- Difícil de pegá-las, pois normalmente elas se escondem em rochedos de complicado acesso para trouxas e bruxos também.

- Os ninhos são protegidos com espinhos que dificulta a captura. Elas se alimentam de insetos e fadas mordentes. – completou Harry reparando na reação do Draco.

- Também é difícil domesticá-las, pois esta ave exige um carinho e dedicação do seu dono. – disse Hermione.

- È uma ave que emite um som choroso. Preza a lenda desta ave que elas choram com uma cogitação sobre presságio de morte. – disse Hagrid que completou:

- Mas é bobagem, elas são eficientes para agricultura, pois o som que emite avisando a chegada da chuva.

Draco testando novamente a amigo de Harry e com desdém no tom de voz perguntou:

- Se é difícil de pegar? Como a pegou?

- Não fui eu? Eu garanto, mas sim, aquela moça lá que está se não me engano acariciando um cavalo que aparentemente não é mágico – disse o meio gigante apontando em direção ao lago.

Era Larissa. Ela estava com uma roupa para cavalgar e as luvas de camurça preta que com uma das mãos segurava o falcão albino. Harry a observou e deu um frio que mexeu com algo abaixo do seu corpo. A nova professora estava sorrindo e brincava com o pássaro. Montou no cavalo e cavalgou em direção aos portões de Hogwarts ao sul, mas não por muito tempo o animal ganhou asas e foi aos céus, arrancando muitos ooohh do grupo, até de Draco.

- Onde será que ela vai?

Harry não soube quem fez a pergunta. Não quis olhar. Só acompanhou o vôo da professora e lembrou tristemente de Sirius e .... "Ei!!! E Bicuço, onde estava?", pensou.

Passou a manhã e o almoço. Hermione leu o artigo da solenidade para o grupo da mesa.

- Pelo menos esta jornalista não te atacou, Mione! – disse Rony com um sorriso no rosto para amiga.

- Bem! Pelo menos, isto ela aprendeu! – suspirou a garota.

- Chegou a hora da verdade! A aula de Poções nível avançado! Graças a Deus, não vou mais ter que fazê-la! – disse Ron rindo e indo encontrar com os outros alunos para definir o time de Grifinória.

- Olhe lá, Ron? – alertou Harry ao amigo.

- Pode deixar comigo!!! Tchau!

- Eu vou fazer a aula!! – disse Neville sem saber se ficava alegre ou triste. Fui excepcional!! Eu nem acreditei quando o NOM chegou lá em casa. Vovó assustou, ela não esperava que fosse bem também em DCAT.

- Tem que está feliz Neville! Quem sabe agora, Prof. Snape te olha com outros olhos!!! – disse Hermione.

Passou o tempo suficiente para o Sr. "Todo Poderoso de Poções" entrar com passo largo e com a cara mais fechada que qualquer um poderia perder ponto se reclamasse e seus olhos... bem! sem comentários!!!

Para aqueles que se saíram bem excepcionalmente em poções devo dizer que fizeram mais que a obrigação!!!! – disse daquela forma que todo mundo já conhece. E continuou:

- E que medalhas não significam nada se não aplicar o que se aprendeu na prática! – Snape fitando de perto para Hermione que estava calma.

- Esta cara dele não muda de expressão nunca? – sussurrou um rapaz que Harry olhando de relance poderia jurar que era de Sonserina.

Snape continuava a dizer sobre os deveres que seriam triplicados e aprenderiam muitas poções que exigiriam alto grau de concentração no preparo e atenção na aplicação dos ingredientes.

- Será que ele está nervoso por perder o cargo? – perguntou sussurrando Simas para Dino.

- Pode ser, Finnegan! – respondeu Dino se voltando para o professor.

- Vamos começar com a poção antipetrificação. Que muitos já ouviram falar no 2o. ano! Os ingredientes estão no armário e as instruções no quadro negro. Vocês têm exatamente 1 hora e meia para fazê-lo. – disse o professor com tanta raiva que dava perceber que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Então a sala ficou quieta.

Harry estava notando no professor Snape que permanecia na cátedra fazendo anotações na escrivaninha com tanta força que quebrava a pena para escrita. Por um momento seus olhos se encontraram. Então, quando parecia que Snape iria dizer uma coisa para humilhar, parece que ele tinha ouvido um comentário entre alguns alunos. Levantou e se aproximou dos discentes com uma brutalidade que derrubou muitos tubos de ensaio e ingredientes do Neville no chão. Os alunos de Sonserina sorriram.

- Silêncio! Não admito Corvinals se vangloriando por ter uma professora que é a celebridade do momento!– disse Snape com um desgosto na voz. "10 pontos serão tirados da casa Corvinal!", disse.

- O Sr. a conhece professor? – perguntou Draco.

- Sim, Malfoy! Uma... Digamos... Antiga colega de turma!! – disse Severo friamente voltando e fazendo a ronda entre os alunos.

- Ela deve ter feito alguma coisa pro Snape? Ele está tendo a mesma postura que teve com Lupin! – comentou Harry baixinho com Mione.

- PRESTE MAIS ATENÇÃO NO QUE FAZ E FALA SENHOR POTTER! – bradou Severo assustando Harry que sem querer colocou muita essência de mandrágora no caldeirão. E continuou com tom de satisfação:

- Vejo que seu NOM devia estar errado, Potter!? Novamente, zero!!! – Snape voltou a escrivaninha:

- Potter! Quero um relatório completo sobre a poção da antipetrificação relacionando esta com a defesa da magia das trevas. Ah! 20 pontos serão debitado de grifinória, devido a desatenção de Potter e da falta de organização do Longbottom.

- Droga! Droga! Ele que derrubou e eu que levei a pior! Obrigado Hermione! Definitivamente o olhar do Snape não mudou! – disse Neville nervoso na mesa jantando. Mione ficou sem graça.

- Puxa! O que há com ele? Não precisa responder.... Snape! – disse Ron chegando com Gina e olhando para Hermione que assentia com a cabeça.

- Se ele está assim, imagine eu que já comecei o ano já recebendo mais deveres que todos os outros alunos! – disse Harry olhando para o prato sem fome.

- Está definido o time, Harry! – falou o amigo ruivo tentando animar o amigo.

- É e aí? – perguntou

- Eu serei o goleiro André Kirke e Jack Sloper serão os batedores; você é apanhador; Cátia, Gina e a Vitória Frobisher, aquela que tentou, mas disse que no Clube feitiços ela teria prioridades do que o quadribol.

- Agora, ela está priorizando o quadribol? – perguntou Hermione indignada

- É! Ela disse que mudou de idéia depois que ganhamos da taça. Agora! Apenas não definimos o capitão. Reuniremos amanhã no horário do treino. Você vai Harry, não é?

- Vou, sim! Mas não posso demorar tenho já dever de poções para fazer!!!.... Onde está Lara? – perguntou Harry procurando a professora enquanto caminhava para as escadas que moviam.

- Professora McClaggan, Potter! – disse Snape fazendo questão de corrigir o rapaz. "Que intimidade é esta que tem com a professora, Potter, para chamá-la pelo apelido?", continuou o professor.

- Senhor, não tenho nenhuma intimidade, mas Sr. Lupin me falou sobre ela quando me deu aquela capa azul.

- Então, Lupin já sabia dela, assim, como Dumbledore?!?! – ruminou Severo pensativo para si deixando o grupo de grifinórios curiosos.

- O que vocês estão olhando? Humf! – saiu Snape voando pelo corredor indo embora para as masmorras.

Quando chegaram nos dormitórios, Mione se virou para Harry::

- Harry! Você devolverá o diário amanhã, não vai? -

- Vou! Boa noite – respondeu prontamente.

- Harry! E aí descobriu mais coisa sobre sua mãe? – perguntou o amigo.

- Algumas coisas, mas eu gostaria de conversar mesmo com a Larissa pessoalmente, mas sem que ela saiba que estava lendo o diário. – disse Harry pegando e abrindo – "Ei! Peraí! Cadê a foto de Lara?", perguntou desesperado procurando página por página.

- Ai! Ai, Harry! Tem que está aí, não é? – Ron não entendendo nada.

- Não! Só está das quatro amigas! A foto da Lara sumiu!!?!?!?

Harry não podia devolver o diário, assim. Ele já tinha ensaiado o que ia dizer, mas se ela sentisse falta da foto. Não tinha como explicar.

- O quê? – Hermione não acreditou, quase cuspindo o café em cima do Rony.

- Eu não sei onde está, Mione!!! – respondeu Harry.

- Qual foi a ultima vez que viu? – perguntou Gina.

- Lá na sua casa. Antes da minha partida com profs. Dumbledore e Snape. – respondeu Harry pensativo.

- Então, pode está lá ainda! – disse Rony tentando limpar os respingos de café na roupa.

- Mas como eu pegaria de volta? – perguntou Harry sem esperança de pegar a foto de volta.

- Poderia mandar uma coruja para mamãe e ... – disse Gina quando Ron interrompeu:

- De jeito nenhum, Gina! Mamãe não sabe do diário. Se ela souber, estaremos fritos!!!

- É você tem razão!! –Gina afundando na cadeira.

O sinal tocou. Era a aula que Harry estava esperando Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com Larissa McClaggan, amiga da sua mãe Lílian em Hogwarts, há mais de 20 anos.

Quando os alunos chegaram na sala, encontraram-na sem os escrínios, mas cadeiras com um braço de apoio para escrita. Estas cadeiras formavam um grande círculo e a professora Larissa estava em pé no meio dele:

- Por favor, aproximem-se e ocupem as cadeiras!

Os alunos foram chegando e ocupando os lugares. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dino, Neville, Simas, Parvati e Lavender ficaram próximos. Os outros colegas das casas fizeram o mesmo. Quando terminaram, Larissa se pronunciou:

- Gostaria de dar boas vindas ao 6o. ano de Hogwarts. (pausa – Larissa olha o relatório) Vejo que esta turma foi bem em DCAT nos NOM´s. Hum! Principalmente, Grifinória! Observo nas anotações que apenas os grifinórios, alguns corvinals e lufa-lufas sabem fazer um Patrono Corpóreo. E que pena! Sonserinos (Lara olhando-os) ainda não tiveram o prazer de aprender! (Harry riu para Goyle que estava a sua frente do outro lado do círculo) – Larissa se virou para turma:

- Patrono exige bastante concentração de forças internas para sua execução e os pensamentos devem ser suficientemente positivo para espantar não só dementadores, mas também não deixar que bruxos das trevas possuem nosso corpo!! – Harry lembrou que Voldemort tentou fazer isto com ele, entretanto o bruxo não conseguiu. McClaggan continuava:

- Este ano, nós trabalharemos magias mais fortes e de nível avançado! Além do Patrono que não posso deixar de dá-lo, pois temos um grupo de alunos sonserinos sem sabê-lo, iremos aprender a arte de Legiminência e Oclumência! E claro! Acredito que professor Flitwick já deve ter comentado com vocês sobre a magia antiga!!! (Mione levanta a mão) Ah! Sim, senhorita Granger?

- Não existem livros para que possamos estudar este tipo de magia, Srta.?

- Não! Não existem, Hermione! Posso chamá-la assim? – perguntou sorrindo a professora se aproximando da aluna. Depois Lara se virou para o lado onde os sonserinos estavam.

- Claro que pode!! Mas qual a referência teremos para estudo? – Hermione insistiu.

Larissa silenciosamente foi até a cátedra. Depois, virou-se, sorriu, fitou Hermione e disse: calmamente:

- Vejo que é uma pessoa amiga, leal e apaixonada (pausa) e claro, inteligente, herdou de seus pais dentistas que também são disciplinados, mas você precisa controlar mais sua impulsividade, Hermione!!!

Hermione que ficou espantada, perguntou:

- Como a srta. fez isto?

A turma ficou intrigada com indagação da colega, pois eles não viram nada acontecer.

- O que ela fez, Mione? – Ron estranhando a amiga.

- Ela penetrou na minha mente!!!

- Como é que é? – alguns alunos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Esta técnica, alunos, se chama Legiminência que é.... – Larissa foi interrompida por Harry:

- A habilidade de entrar na mente e vasculhá-la com a finalidade avaliá-la os pontos fracos e fortes e para um bruxo das trevas poder usar contra você. O bloqueio é a Oclumência que se deve esvaziar todo tipo de emoção para não dar motivo para o inimigo avaliar seus pontos fracos.

- Muito bem, Harry! Vinte pontos pra Grifinória. Acrescento que este feitiço pode ser usado com varinha, mas também sem varinha. E é isto que eu fiz agora mesmo com Hermione: não usei varinhas para penetrar na mente dela. – disse Lara que voltou seu olhar para Mione que admirada

- Que legal! Você está falando dentro de mim!!!

- Ela não está movendo os lábios. – falou Ron.

- Ronald Weasley! Da mesma forma que a azaração pode ser feita só com o olhar. – falou Larissa usando Hermione para falar.

A turma ficou impressionada. Harry se pronunciou:

- Voldemort já fez isto comigo!

- Sim, Harry! Esta magia é negra! Só alguns comensais realizaram! E sobre o Lorde das Trevas, eu sei! Professor Dumbledore me contou! Este é um dos motivos que resolvi sair do meu exílio. – disse Lara (ela mesma) se direcionando ao centro.

- 6o. ano! Meu lema é: primeiro a defesa e depois o contra-ataque. Ou seja, para primeira aula: Oclumência, depois que estiverem afiados, aí sim, Legiminência.

- Agora e com varinha? – perguntou a garota Tracy Davies de Sonserina.

- Sim, Tracy! Mas antes gostaria que pegasse um pergaminho cada um! – disse Larissa em cima da cátedra. Continuou a dizer:

- Vocês perceberam que estão em círculo e que estão exatamente um do lado oposto do outro! Então, gostaria que escrevessem no pergaminho o que você desejaria de ver a esse outro fazer na frente de todo mundo, nesta sala. Por favor, escrevam!!

Draco estava na frente de Harry: "O que Goyle poderia fazer para ser humilhado?", pensou Potter. "Já sei, encher de cicatrizes iguais as minhas pelo rosto!".

- Pronto, alunos? – perguntou Larissa.

- Sim! – respondeu todos.

- Agora quem quer se habilitar a começar?

- Posso, professora! – disse Ron.

- Claro! Leia o que o senhor gostaria que o senhor Vicente Crabbe fizesse!

- Se ajoelhar e beijar os sapatos e dizer que eu sou o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo!! – disse Ron satisfeito.

- Vicente!! Leia o seu, agora!

Ron vomitou tanta lesma quanto daquela vez no 2o. ano que seu estomago iria enjoar com qualquer comida que viesse a comer.

- Muito bem! Ron e Vicente, vocês irão fazer o que vocês escreveram! Só que para vocês mesmos! – disse Larissa.

- O QUÊ? – disse os garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos! Rony, se bem me lembro você vai beijar os pés de Crabbe e falar que ele é o melhor jogador de quadribol.... – relembrou a professora.

A sala começou a rir quando Rony começou a beijar os sapatos de Crabbe. Depois, foi a vez de Vicente que se recusou a fazer:

Sinto Vicente, mas você terá que vomitar lesma até o final do dia!!! – disse Larissa quando ele estava lançando o feitiço em si mesmo.

E assim foi, todos os alunos do 6o. ano passaram pelo "constrangimento" colocado pela professora Larissa. Até Harry não escapou, antes era uma cicatriz agora eram várias e Goyle, bem, este vai ter que ir ao banheiro o tempo todo com problemas sérios no intestino. Na vez de Hermione e Draco, só sonserino se deu mal, pois ele desejou que ela fosse marcada no rosto a palavra sangue-ruim para que todos vissem. Já Hermione, não desejou nada a Draco, apenas que continuassem do jeito que sempre foi.

O sinal já estava quase para tocar e Larissa falou:

A lição de hoje contra a Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas: Não deseje para alguém o que você não desejaria para você mesmo!

Não entendi? – perguntou Draco asperamente.

Ou seja, Draco, cuidado com o feitiço que fizer contra alguém, pois este feitiço pode se virá contra você mesmo. Voldemort não pensou nisso quando atacou Harry.

O sinal tocou e todos saíram da sala.

Durante o treino de quadribol de Grifinória, todos estavam indo muito bem.

Jack e André tinham melhorado muito a habilidade de bater nos balaços e mandá-los para longe. Até a tal da Vitória como atacante ao lado de Gina e Cátia. O que mais impressionou o Harry foi como Rony estava tão seguro no gol. Não deixava passar uma bola e ainda dava dicas para toda equipe:

- Muito bom Gina! Agora tente desta vez assim, mas lembre que Carlinhos disse da última vez! ..... Não, não, Vitória tome cuidado! Você terá que aumentar seus reflexos os balaços te pegam em cheio! ..... Boa jogada Jack! .... André olha o balaço que vai pegar Harry.... Ei! Harry acorda e pára de olhar para mim e pegue o pomo!

Harry desviou com facilidade do balaço mesmo ainda fixando o olhar no amigo, mas não entendeu como vez isso.

- Puxa! Como você vez isso? – perguntou Vitória.

Mas Harry não respondeu. Quando se virou, viu no alto de uma das torres de Hogwarts, um flash de uma luz azul a brilhar.

- De onde vem àquela luz? – perguntou para si.

- Que luz, Harry? Não vejo nada! Você deve estar cansado e com fome, assim como todos nós! Vamos tomar banho e jantar! – disse Ron.

Harry voltando a si, perguntou:

- Peraí! Quem será o capitão?

- É mesmo! – disse Jack.

Ficaram um olhando para cara do outro sem responder. Até que Gina disse:

- Podemos ver isto no jantar?

Todos concordaram e se foram.


	5. Capitulo 10

_**Cap. 10 – O reencontro entre o passado / presente;**_

_**os anseios de Snape e**_

_**novos integrantes para a Armada Dumbledore**_

No salão principal

- Não ria, Luna! – disse Harry percebendo que a corvinal não se agüentava.

- Ah! Harry! Você não reparou que os únicos marcados em toda escola são Draco e você? – disse Dino com um sorriso nos lábios quando abraçava Gina por trás.

- E sinceramente, você já tinha cicatrizes e todo mundo já estava acostumado! Agora o Draco está cômico com aqueles dizeres SANGUE RUIM! – disse Simas dando gargalhadas.

- É mesmo! Hogwarts toda gozaram literalmente da cara dele o dia inteiro! – Zacarias Smith chegava e quase apontou para Malfoy, mas foi impedido por sua colega de casa Susana:

- Lembre-se não deseje algo ao outro aquilo que você não desejaria para você!

Isto mesmo! – aprovou Mione.

Realmente, a marca de Draco era gritante mais visível do que do Harry. Malfoy estava sem graça na frente de todos. E na mesa principal Snape olhava para seu pupilo e comentou algo com Larissa que sorriu e respondeu deixando o professor com mais aversão ao fato.

- Hermione, por que você foi a única que não sofreu o constrangimento? – disse Neville que ainda tinha meleca de trasco na pele para tirar e chamando a atenção de Harry para mesa grifinória.

- Digamos que uma voz me disse para não desejar nada a ele! – respondeu Granger calmamente.

Quando todos terminaram, caminharam para os dormitórios.

- Então, Harry! Achou a foto? – perguntou Gina.

- Não, infelizmente! Mas tentarei novamente procurar dentro meu malão! Às vezes caiu lá! - Boa noite! – respondeu desanimado entrando no quarto.

Os garotos dormiram, enquanto Harry folheava página por página procurando a foto de Lara. Em vão, não estava lá.

Harry começou a retomar sua leitura do diário, mesmo cansado. Só que dessa fez o feitiço de Larissa jovem lançou naquela época surtiu efeito: o dormitório se transformou no lugar escrito pela corvinal que parecia uma casa:

_Londres, agosto/1975 – 5o. ano_

_Realmente, está sendo as melhores férias que eu tive. Eu e Lílian fomos para casa de Alice. Chamamos Narcisa também que de vez em quando saía de casa dando desculpas._

_- Qual foi a desculpa desta vez, florzinha? – perguntou Lílian._

_- Bem! Lílian! Disse que iria à mansão Malfoy!_

_- Não é perigoso, Narcisa? – Larissa preocupada._

_- Não! Acabei de chegar de lá! Lúcio me deixou na casa da vovó que é aqui perto: O largo Grimmauld, número 12._

_- Bem pensado! – elogiou Alice._

_- Sirius estava lá, mas teve uma briga feia com meus tios! Presenciei brevemente, mas não fiquei, pois queria estar aqui!_

_- Por que Sirius brigaria com os pais? – perguntou Alice._

_- Acredito que ele tenha ciúmes de Régulo, o irmão mais novo! – respondeu Narcisa._

_- Não! Sirius é um dos melhores alunos da escola! Ele não se rebaixaria a tal situação! – disse Larissa prontamente._

_- Sua opinião não conta, Lara! Você está apaixonada por ele! – disse Narcisa._

_- Hummm! – Alice e Lílian suspiraram._

_- Não tem graça! – disse Larissa._

_- Não tem mesmo! Você com este óculos, aparelhos e cabelos presos! Ainda mais uma princesa como você é! – disse Narcisa enquanto tirava os apetrechos de Larissa._

_- Boa idéia, Narcisa! Como eu sentia sua falta em Hogwarts, amiga! – disse Alice._

_- Então está combinado! Amanhã, teremos uma nova Larissa Helena McClaggan para o quinto ano em Hogwarts. – disse Lílian._

_----------_

_Hogwarts, setembro/1975 – 5o. ano_

_De volta a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Realmente, eu não sou a mesma Larissa. Pelo menos fisicamente e esteticamente. Estou usando uma lente de contato transparente, meus cabelos soltos e sem aparelho nos dentes. Meu guarda roupa modificado._

_Hoje na festa de boas vindas, Sirius estava lá na mesa grifinória brincando com o Potter, mas quando me virei reparei um rosto que a um bom tempo não via: Severo Snape de Sonserina, mas de repente ele abaixou a cabeça percebendo que olhei para ele._

_Diário! Dumbledore disse que haverá um baile mascarado no dia das bruxas. Não vejo a hora. _

_Ass.: Lara._

_Os.: Narcisa está mais unida que nunca! Vamos assumir publicamente nossa amizade! Legal!_

_-----------_

_Hogwarts, setembro/1975 – 5o. ano_

_Estamos estudando que nem loucas! _

_Hoje, eu conheci um aluno de grifinória que via muito pouco apesar de ser do mesmo ano. Lilian me apresentou a ele: Remo John Lupin._

_Ass.: Lara_

_----------_

_Hogwarts, início de outubro/1975 – 5o. ano_

_O pessoal de sonserina torce o focinho quando vê Narcisa andando, conversando e estudando conosco._

_- Olá! Lílian, Alice, Frank e Lara! – disse Lupin se aproximando_

_- Sente-se! – disse Larissa enquanto Lupin olhava e sentava ao lado de Narcisa._

_- Oi! Prazer, Remo._

_- Oi! Narcisa. – cumprimentando-o._

_- Estuda conosco Lupin? – disse Frank Longbotton._

_- Claro!_

_- Vai ao baile? – perguntou Narcisa._

_- Bem! Talvez!?!? Você quer que vá? – perguntou remo deixando Narcisa corada. Neste momento Lílian dá uma singela piscadela para Lara e o casal Alice e Frank._

_- Com licença, eu e Frank vamos passear! – disse Alice, puxando o namorado bruscamente pelo braço._

_- Ah! Lembrei! Lara, vamos à biblioteca? – Lílian para McClaggan._

_- Vamos, então! Daqui a pouco, nós voltaremos! – Lara para o Remo e Narcisa._

_Diário! Só que eu e Lílian não voltamos. Amanhã saberemos o que Narcisa conversou com Remo._

_Ass.: Lara_

--------

Harry assistia tudo que Lara escrevia no diário como se fosse a penseira de Dumbledore. Ficava maravilhado em ver sua mãe jovem e com aproximadamente a sua idade. E aquelas moças tão diferentes entre si, mas amigas.

O grifinório continuou a ler e a cena a seguir, foi de Narcisa contando o assunto com Lupin. Elas estavam no caramanchão que é igual ao que encontra no pátio da escola, atualmente.

_Hogwarts, outubro/1975 – 5o. ano_

_- Narcisa! Conta! – disse Alice curiosa._

_- Contar o que? – Narcisa fingiu que não entendia de forma fria._

_- Ah! Pára com isso! Não começa a nos enrolar. Há dias que você não quer tocar no assunto!!! E ainda temos que agüentar vocês trocando olhares. Assim, não Narcisa! – falou Lílian com um sorriso._

_Narcisa olhou para Larissa procurando ajuda, mas:_

_- Não olha para mim, assim! Também estou curiosa!_

_- Bem! Não foi nada de mais. Ele perguntou novamente se eu gostaria se ele fosse. Eu disse que sim. Então, ele me convidou a acompanhá-lo!_

_- O QUE? E VOCÊ VEM DIZER QUE NÃO È NADA DE MAIS! ISTO É MUITO LEGAL!!! E VOCÊ ACEITOU LÓGICO! – disse Evans empolgadéssima._

_- Não! Quero dizer que iria pensar!! – disse Black receosa com a reação da amiga._

_- Tshc! Tsch! Típica sonserina! Joga para frente o que poderia ser facilmente decidido hoje! – falou Larissa balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_- Não é bem verdade! Eu o perguntei caso se ele sabia que já sou noiva! E não poderia sair com ele, assim na frente de todos!_

_- E o que ele respondeu? – Lílian parecendo que já sabia a resposta._

_- Que... que... não seria problema nenhum, pois estava convidando como amigo e não estava me pedindo em casamento! – disse Narcisa dando as costas para as amigas._

_- Uhhh! Temos um amigo grifinório que responde sem medir meias palavras para concorrer com Narcisa com a mesma personalidade. – comentou Lara olhando para Black._

_Um momento de silêncio se instalou no local. Então, Narcisa disse:_

_- Ele! Ele é um...! um...sangue rui...!_

_- Mestiço? – completou McClaggan._

_- É! – afirmou Narcisa se virando as 3 colegas e com uma cara de desgosto._

_- Obrigada, Narcisa! Que eu saiba tem 5 anos que você é amiga de uma sangue mestiça! – falou Lílian fitando com certa mágoa da amiga._

_- Não! Você é diferente, Lílian! – a futura senhora Malfoy tentou consertar abraçando Evans._

_Lílian saiu correndo chorando e Alice foi atrás. Narcisa ficou parada tentando entender o ocorrido. E olhando para Lara, ela a abraçou quando uma lágrima começou a cair daquele olho cor de mel._

_---------_

Harry adormeceu chorando.

Sexta-feira tinha chegado, muitos deveres para serem feitos e os grifinórios não tinham definido quem seria o capitão do time de quadribol.

Estavam entrando no salão principal para o almoço.

- Droga! Além de agüentar a raiva dupla de Snape em fazer os triplos deveres de poções! Estou preocupado por não termos definido o nosso capitão. – disse Harry com raiva em cada palavra que pronunciava. E continuou sua argumentação:

- Está difícil! Ninguém tem mostrado uma característica de liderança!

- Você, Harry! – disse Dino de mão dadas a Gina que concordou prontamente.

- Não! Temos a Armada Dumbledore e eu já sou líder....- neste momento Harry foi interrompido por Zacarias Smith:

- É mesmo, Harry! A AD vai continuar, não vai? – perguntou Neville com olhar atento de todos.

- Claro que vai dar, Neville! Agora não tem Umbridge! – falou Ron voltando olhar para Hermione.

- Sim! Isto é possível, mas?... A nossa nova professora deve saber – disse Mione e completou falando que devia perguntar a McClaggan.

Harry olhou para mesa principal, Larissa não estava lá. Na certa preparando a próxima aula. Depois disse aos colegas da AD que estavam ansiosos:

- Certo! Vamos perguntar para ela daqui a pouco.

Na sala de DCAT, Larissa ensinava técnicas para aumentar a concentração, mas Harry não conseguia se concentrar toda vez que olhava para professora. Lembrava dela com as amigas.

- O que foi, Harry? Por que? (pausa) Como você?– disse Larissa olhando para Harry e suspeitando de algo.

Harry subitamente lembrou que estava numa aula que os alunos tinham que evitar que suas mentes fossem vasculhadas. E... McClaggan foi levemente empurrada para trás:

- Desculpe-me, Professora McClaggan! Eu não queria...! A srta. machucou! – Harry levantou da cadeira preocupado.

- Não! Está tudo bem! Vejo que você foi o primeiro aluno que conseguiu bloquear! Parabéns, Potter! – falou Lara quando levantava e se voltou para o centro do circulo e continuou a dizer:

- Então, classe! Percebo que Potter está guardando algo que não quer que seja revelado, pois isto tem um valor significativo para ele. Este é um dos segredos para bloquear o feitiço de penetração na mente: Legiminência. Entretanto, deve se esforçar mais Harry, pois não posso perceber o que está sentindo. Isto é fatal!

- Por que, professora? – perguntou Zabini de sonserina.

- Bem, Blaise! Caso um bruxo das trevas souber o que sente, poderá usar isto contra você. Por exemplo, descobrir que você tem alguém em especial. Alguém que você ame. Então, o bruxo pode usar isto e atrair para uma armadilha..

- Ahhh! – a sala ficou impressionada. Harry sabia exatamente que a professora dizia, pois vivenciou isto em junho.

- Quer dizer que eles podem até criar ilusões em nossas mentes? – perguntou Neville espantando com a coragem de perguntar.

- Sim! Como vocês puderam presenciar a magia não só feita com varinhas. E... bem.... há outras formas de bloqueio sem uso desse tipo de magia. Por exemplo, as poções que tomadas previamente podem realizar o bloqueio desejado! – disse a professora olhando para todos os alunos.

- Poções? Professou Snape... – perguntou Malfoy.

- Sim, Draco, "a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam as mentes, confundem os sentidos".(). Então, as poções podem confundir suas mentes quando tomadas previamente, logo, confundirá quem fizer Legiminência em vocês. Claro, que os ingredientes mudam neste caso especifico, ou seja, defesa contra a arte das trevas.

- Uau! Quais ingredientes? – perguntou Neville pela primeira vez interessado em poções. Também pudera, toda aula do Snape, Longbottom era humilhado publicamente.

- Sinto, Neville! È anti-ético responder esta questão! Receio que deverá perguntar ao Professor Snape! – disse Larissa fazendo a expressão do rosto redondo do Neville murchar e também fazendo a turma de sonserina rir.

- Mas..... Há outra saída, senhor Longbottom! – falou Lara quando rostos dos sonserinos mudaram de forma. Então ela continuou:

- Mas não é anti-ético, pedir para dever que vocês pesquisem a relação do mundo poderoso das poções contra a magia da arte das trevas. As referências de livros e artigos estão anotadas no quadro e elas se encontram na sessão reservada da biblioteca. Não se preocupem! Já autorizei a Sra. Pince, entregando-lhe uma lista com a relação dos seus nomes e casas. Favor entregar-me na próxima aula, o trabalho com quatro pergaminhos. Então, fazem as anotações!

Enquanto transcreviam o dever, Zacarias sussurrou:

- Vai lá, Harry!

- O quê? Pra que?

- Pedir a ela!!! – Susana em tom alegre.

- Hum?

- AD!! – Antonio Goldenstein afoito.

- Não! Sem jeito! – discordou O-Menino-Que- Sobreviveu.

- Esta é a nossa chance!!! – disse Hermione

- Por que você não vai, Mione? – retrucou o amigo e Granger fez cara feia.

- Que isso, Hermione!!! Se bobear, ela até deixa, nós treinarmos na própria sala de DCAT! Larissa é legal, apesar de ter feito aquilo na primeira aula! Você viu lá na mans…Ai!Ai! - Ron não pode completar, pois Harry pisou no pé dele. Então, Larissa levantou e perguntou:

- O que há com vocês?

Todos olharam para Granger pediu a palavra a Larissa que concedeu sem hesitar.

Harry olhou e viu que Larissa encarava Hermione. A amiga inteligente sorriu com os lábios. Inspirou o ar e levantou do banco e se dirigiu a frente da professora:

- Como todos sabem, as aulas do ano passado foram dadas pela Srta. Umbridge e apenas as leituras dos livros eram permitidas, ou seja, o uso das práticas com varinhas nos foi negado.

Todos balançaram as cabeças de maneira afirmativa. Mione continuou:

- Nós sabemos que a prática é necessária para ganharmos experiência no uso dos feitiços aprendidos. Então, a Armada Dumbledore foi criada durante o 5o. ano, mas atuamos em segredo, pois tínhamos receios de sermos expulsos, e…

Larissa se inclinou e colocou a mão no queixo para prestar mais atenção.

- ....e bem! Nós pensamos em continuar a realizar nossas práticas este ano, mas sem esconderijos ou receios. Ou seja, com autorização da....

- Por favor, Srta. Granger! - A nova professora interrompeu Hermione chamando para mais perto da mesa.

Logo depois, Larissa deve ter perguntado alguma coisa sobre o Harry, pois Mione apontou para o amigo. Imediatamente, Granger voltou para cadeira sem resposta.

- Pelo que eu entendi, vocês estão pedindo a minha autorização para a continuação dessa Armada.

O sinal tocou e Larissa disse:

- Gostaria de amadurecer mais a idéia. E darei a resposta a vocês... – sorriu enquanto os alunos saíam.

- Mas, professora, é sim ou não! – disse Rony rapidamente. Mione o cutucou repreendendo.

- Entendendo, Rony! Eu entendendo sua pressa, mas tudo ao seu tempo!

Quando todos quase saíram, Lara chamou Rony e comentou algo com ele.

() HPePF, 1o. livro de JKR, cap. 08: O mestre de poções, pág. 120, na versão brasileira.

- Eu disse a ela que gosto jogar xadrez de bruxo e logo depois ela falou: "Então você sabe o que fazer". – repetiu Ron quando chegou para o jantar.

- E você se intitulou capitão sem nossos votos? – perguntou Jack indignado.

- Não! Segui a sugestão e a orientação da professora McClaggan! – Ron seguro em suas palavras e continuou:

- Alguém tinha tomar uma decisão! Ninguém se decidia.

- Parem de reclamar! Rony tem razão! – disse Hermione olhando para mesa dos professores. A professora Minerva chamou a atenção de todos os alunos e professor Dumbledore se pronunciou:

- Caro, alunos! A professora McClaggan esteve comigo nos últimos instantes antes do jantar e estudamos algumas possibilidades e ... (Larissa trocou olhares para Dumbledore) pelo que eu entendi o que me foi passado por ela. Um grupo de prática de DCAT foi formado aqui em Hogwarts no ano passado denominado: Armada Dumbledore. Esta turma veio pedir a professora para que esta tal Armada continuasse funcionando. Então, conversamos e chegamos a conclusão que:

1) Que realmente, Srta. Granger, sua idéia surtiu tanto efeito positivo que todos que fizeram tal Armada receberam excede as expectativas nos NOMs em DCAT.

2) Que realmente nestes tipos de estudos práticos necessita de um líder ou como poderíamos dizer um monitor estudantil que tenha um conhecimento superior aos demais sobre determinadas disciplinas. E isto o senhor Harry Potter demonstrou extrema habilidade em feitiços de defesa contra artes das trevas.

3) Pelas atuais conjunturas no nosso mundo mágico, agora que sabemos que Voldemort retornou, percebemos que se tornou mais que necessário reforço dos nossos esforços na luta contra o mal.

- Por favor, Larissa!

- Eu autorizo a Armada Dumbledore a continuar seus estudos práticos e que senhor Harry Potter será o meu monitor estudantil nesta arte fabulosa de vencer o mal. Gostaria de dizer que esta Armada está aberta a todas as casas – Sonserina – inclusive!

Dumbledore se adiantou:

- Sim! E gostaria de acrescentar que esta Armada não só será DCAT, mas por sugestão da própria professora será aberta a todas as disciplinas de Hogwarts. Os professores nomearam – assim como Lara o fez – seus monitores estudantis que mais tem a contribuir em conhecimento específico preparando para quem sabe uma futura docência em nossa escola.

Todos adoraram a idéia. Principalmente, Draco que é claro foi nomeado pelo Snape para dar monitorias em poções.

- Eu não vou fazer!!! Prefiro você a ele! – disse Harry falando para Hermione.

- Pára com isso! Eu já estou monitorando a disciplina de Aritmancia! E ainda sou monitora da escola – disse Hemione.

- Puxa, olha a distribuição! – comentou Dino e disse a relação:

Neville é o monitor em herbologia;

Parvati ganhou de Lavender o lugar para monitorar Adivinhação;

Lisa Turpin: runas antigas;

Cátia Bell para auxiliar Madame Hooch nas aulas de vôo em vassouras;

Susana Bones, astronomia;

Ana Abbot, estudo sobre trouxas;

Justino Finch-Fletchley, tratos de criaturas mágicas;

Amélia Greengrass, transfiguração e;

Blaise Zabini, feitiços.

- Além de Draco, mais dois sonserinos entraram na lista: Amélia e Blaise! – comentou Rony meio que contrariado e olhando

- Bem! Vocês perceberam que a maioria da Armada é monitora estudantil! Estou satisfeita! – falou Hermione bem feliz.

- Mas pode ter certeza que não vou com Draco! – definiu Harry a sua postura.

- Harry! Você quer ser auror ainda? – perguntou Gina enfática.

- Sim!

- Então, você tem estudar muitos poções também!

- Gina tem razão! Com licença! – falou Hermione levantando por que tinha acabado de ver a professora McClaggan passar pelo pátio e seguindo para o caramachão.

- Oi! Você não sabe o que eu ouvi? Draco Malfoy disse que nem morto fará DCAT com você Harry! Posso me sentar? – disse Zacarias Smith chegando na mesa de grifinória.

- Claro! E isto já era esperado! – concluiu Ron olhando para Hermione que curiosamente acompanhou a professora Larissa em direção a Torre de Corvinal.

- Para onde ela vai com a Larissa, Harry? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Talvez, pegar um livro emprestado!? – respondeu ao amigo.

Realmente, a cada dia, a cada semana que passava, mais coisas para aprender, para treinar para passar. As aulas de DCAT estavam sendo as mais concorridas entre os alunos de Hogwarts. Os alunos dos primeiros anos queriam já aprender coisas avançadas, mas era cedo demais. Eles tinham que amadurecerem.

Harry parecia que iria estressar. Pelo menos o que servia de consolo, a cicatriz não doía e não estava mais tendo sonhos com Voldemort ou Tom Riddle.

E também o prazer inexplicável das aulas de orientações particulares para ensino de DCAT com Larissa que eram duas vezes por semana no turno da noite, logo após a astronomia. Harry sentia algo que descia até o ventre só de ver aquela mulher....

Uma mulher realmente bonita: cabelos castanhos muito escuros contornavam despretensiosamente o rosto angular bem delineado. Tinha uma pele morena clara e olhos azuis acinzentado. E um sorriso... Ele sentiu algo que emanava daquele sorriso que o mundo podia explodir que tudo estava bem. "Em paz", pensou o garoto.

Incrível como você é bem adiantado e gosta de aprender Harry! – disse Lara colocando a mão sobre a do rapaz.

- Eu tive aulas particulares, professora! – disse olhando sem graça para ela.

- È mesmo! Com quem? – Larissa curiosa.

- Professor Lupin dedicou a me ensinar um Patrono para que eu pudesse me proteger dos dementadores.

- Remo! Bom amigo! – comentou Lara. "Mais alguém de ensinou?"

- Professor Snape, ano passado, tentou me ensinar Oclumência! – disse desanimado.

- Ah, sim! Snape! Ótimo oclumente! Realmente ele esconde algo que não quer que seja descoberto! – disse Larissa levantando da cadeira e dando as costas para Harry.

Potter estranhou, pois Larissa fez um breve silêncio.

- Harry! Mudando de assunto! Gostaria de dizer que estudei no mesmo tempo de seus pais.

- Eu já sabia! Professor Lupin me contou!

- Então, ele deve ter contado que conheci a sua mãe!

- Sim! Ele disse que vocês eram muito amigas!

- Certo! Lílian Evans, Alice Kell, Narcisa Black e eu éramos amigas! Acredito que você já deduziu isto! - olhou para Harry e continuou a falar:

- Depois do nosso último ano em Hogwarts, cada uma tomou um rumo, as se precisássemos nos encontrar, mandaríamos sinais. Para sua mãe, eu dei um Augúrio chamado Aurus

- Ah! Gostaria de agradecer o que você me deu!

- Este que eu te dei é filhote de Aurus. Já deu um nome?

- Não, estou pensando ainda. Ele é tão quieto, quase não faz barulho. Talvez Aurus II. Recentemente Hagrid está com ele.

- Gostei de Aurus II. E! Bom, Rubeo. Não sei o que seria de mim, se não cuidasse dos meus animais.

- Percebi que tem uma cavalo?!

- Sim! E coloquei o nome dele igual de uma pessoa que adorei!

-Sirius Black?

-Como você sabe?

-Lupin.

-Ah!Bom amigo, mas está me saindo um mal amigo! Entretanto, é só Sirius! Não tem Black! – disse rindo.

-Vocês? Você e Sirius namoraram?

-Por um tempo, sim! Mas depois, descobri uma coisa grave que ele fez e que nunca esperaria por tal atitude infantil que poderia acabar em morte.

-Seria o caso no Salgueiro que meu pai salvou o Snape?

-Puxa! Acredito que você saiba muita coisa das histórias de Hogwarts?

-Não tem nem como não saber! Snape sempre me lembra que pareço com meu pai em forma e jeito.

-Bem, vou discordar de Snape! Até agora, eu não vi Tiago e muito menos Lílian! Estou vendo Harry, só Harry!

Harry sorriu e disse:

-Queria saber tanto sobre minha mãe! Até hoje só ouvi do meu pai! – falou Harry quando saíam da sala de DCAT e se dirigiram para corredores opostos.

-Contarei-te Harry, mas amanhã em Hogsmead, OK? Boa noite! – disse Lara. "Ah! Você tem um espelho de mão, não tem?"

-Tenho! Sirius me deu.

-Você poderia levá-lo?

-Por que?

-Acredito que..?? Leve-o depois te explico! Bons sonhos! – disse beijando a testa de Potter.

-Boa noite, professora!

Harry estava feliz e vibrava: "Amanhã, vou ter um encontro com a Lara!", pensou alto que se assustou com uma figura negra e outra de aspecto bem noturno com uma gata – Snape e Filch.

-Vejo que está novamente vagando pela noite, Potter! 10 pontos a menos para grifinória! – Snape com ar de satisfação

-Mas, senhor, eu estav...!

-Vá! – disse Snape rispidamente.

Chegando no dormitório, Harry estava excitado de mais para dormir e pegou o diário e então continuou lendo talvez conseguisse ver seu pai e Sirius.Ver seu padrinho nem que seja mais jovem, foi de grande expectativa para Harry que as cenas vieram a sua frente:

-------------

_Hogwarts, 30 outubro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Sirius me convidou par ir ao baile mascarado._

_Ass.: Lara_

_-------------_

_Hogwarts, 1o. de novembro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Narcisa não foi com Lupin, mas Remo também não foi._

_Alice com Frank dançaram a noite toda._

_Sirius me tratou bem. Fomos para o caramanchão e conversamos muitas coisas, mas tocamos num assunto que me chamou mais a atenção:_

_-Lá em casa, comentam muito sobre você! – disse Black._

_-É mesmo? Mas eu gostaria que você não me visse como uma celebridade! – Lara ansiosa._

_-Não se preocupe! De celebridade por celebridade, deixa isto com meu amigo Tiago! – comentou rindo. Larissa soltou uma gargalhada gostosa que deixou sirius hipnotizado. Então, Black disse:_

_-Uma vez estava eu e Tiago perseguindo Evans – pra variar – e ela e Remo estavam conversando sobre você. Bem, ouvimos dela que você emana uma luz que poucas pessoas vêem. Só as privilegiadas._

_-Esta é Lílian que conheço!! Apenas ela, Alice e a sua prima Narcisa vêem isto acontecer! – comentou Larissa olhando para o chão._

_-E hoje eu tive o privilégio de ver com meus próprios olhos! – falou Sirius quando segurou o queixo de Larissa e levantou-o na mesma altura. Ele aproximou seu rosto a face de Lara e quando iria beijá-la...._

_-É isto aí, Almofadinhas! Não perde tempo! – Tiago assustou o casal. Potter estava tonto. _

_Era proibido em Hogwarts beber coisas com alto teor alcoólico. Mas o que era proibido para Tiago, era uma coisa para ser quebrada._

_-Pontas! – reclamou Black que sem graça olhava para Larissa que ria da situação._

_- Acho que posso concluir que foi outro fora de Lílian! Melhor você levá-lo e depois você volta! Eu espero, Black! – Larissa não parava de rir._

_- Eu volto! Espere-me meu Raio de Luz! – disse Sirius de maneira carinhosa._

_- Raio de Luz? – Lara pensou alto._

Harry começou a rir do próprio pai. Era uma situação hilária: quanto mais Sirius segurava Tiago de um lado, mais ele caía para o outro. O garoto queria acompanhar para ver o pai e o padrinho, mas não podia senão perderia o pensamento de Lara.

Larissa estava lá.

_- Que sede!! Sirius bem que podia trazer uma taça de vinho! – pensou McClaggan._

A aparência não mudou muito, continuava a mesma só que mais nova. Harry se aproximou dela. Queria tocá-la. Aproximou sua mão até o rosto e Larissa pareceu que sentiu um arrepio. Harry hesitou como ela conseguisse perceber a sua presença e então retrocedeu. O garoto percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Não conseguiu reconhecê-lo, pois estava mascarado.

_- Quem está aí? Sirius? Você voltou?_

_- Mas não era Sirius que se aproximava, Larissa levantou e se afastou._

_- Quem é você?_

_Não houve resposta e o estranho se aproximava mais e mais perto de Larissa. Ela estava sem varinha. Sentiu a mão pesada a tocá-la, oferecendo uma taça. Lara fitou aqueles olhos que observava ternamente._

_- Não! Obrigada, mas eu não quero! Eu estou esperando o meu..._

_O estranho ofereceu novamente, parecia que adivinhava o que ela queria. E como por impulso aceitou e bebeu um pouco. Olhou para o estranho mascarado e percebeu que ele sorria com os olhos._

_Passado alguns segundo a Lara estava se sentindo diferente. Olhou para aquela pessoa. Sentiu uma excitação e antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse, ela levantou:_

_- Acho que já está tarde e vou me retirar!_

_Mas não conseguiu sair do lugar, pois o mascarado estava a sua frente. _

_- O que foi? Você... você... colocou no vinho? – Larissa parecia entorpecida pela presença daquele homem._

_Ele não disse nada, apenas acariciou a face de Larissa com uma das mãos e com a outra abraçou a sua cintura e puxou para perto de si. McClaggan não tinha condição de mover._

Larissa estava em perigo. Harry queria fazer algo, mas o quê poderia ser feito. Aquilo era um diário. Aquilo aconteceu. Ele desejou que seu padrinho retornasse naquele momento. Só que o garoto retornou seu olhar para cena e se assustou no que viu:

_O mascarado se aproximou e beijou Larissa que correspondeu abraçando-o carinhosamente._

Harry detestou o que via. Pegou uma semente grande e mandou dentro do caramanchão. O garoto não acreditou no que aconteceu, surtiu efeito, pois algo assustou o casal.

_- O que foi isso? – disse McClaggan._

Neste mesmo instante, Harry vê sua mãe de perto que procurava por Larissa.

_- Lara? Onde está você? – chamou Lílian, a mãe de Harry._

_- Lílian! – disse Larissa olhando o mascarado que estava com um olhar assustado._

_- Lara! – Lílian estava se aproximando o caramanchão._

_- Aqui! Eu estava... – quando Larissa se virou o estranho tinha sumido._

Harry também não soube dizer para onde o mascarado foi, pois tinha se preocupado a ver sua mãe.

Estava cansado, parou de ler. "Quem era ele? O que ele colocou no vinho? Melhor, e por que ele queria beijar Lara?", pensou de depois adormeceu.

- O quê? – perguntou Gina quase cuspindo em todos a cerveja amanteigada. Eles estavam no Três Vassouras comemorando o dia das bruxas.

- Como você ainda tem a capacidade e o juízo de ainda ler o diário da professora Larissa e pior nos contar isso tudo? – falou Hermione repreendendo Potter. Enquanto Luna mais viajava na maionese que nunca. "Quem? Que diário?"

- Mas... eu queria ver Sirius!!! E... – Harry não conseguiu terminar, pois Larissa acabava de entrar com Remo Lupin no estabelecimento. Eles estavam sorridentes e conversavam animadoramente.

- Olá, garotos! – Larissa sorrindo.

- Olá, Harry! Ron, Hermione, Gina, Neville, Luna! – disse Lupin chegando a mesa também e dando a mão a Lara. Isto deixou Harry com uns certos ciúmes.

- Olá, professor Lupin! – todos que estavam a mesa.

- Sentam-se conosco? – perguntou Gina. Enquanto isso, chagavam também a mesa, Dino e Simas.

- Vamos, Remo! Será um prazer! – Larissa olhou para o amigo.

- Por que não? – Lupin se sentou logo após de Larissa se acomodar.

- Então!!! Por favor, Rosermeta, duas taças de vinho tinto! – pediu Lupin deixando todos da mesa com suspeitas ainda mais depois da história que Harry contou.

- Vou contar uma pra vocês que é de fica de cabelo em pé! E que vocês não sabe que uma realeza pode fazer!!! – Lupin já entusiasmado e olhando para Lara que balançava negativamente a cabeça pedindo para não contar.

- Esta aqui fazia mil peripécias para fugir de Filch e encontrar com as mães de vocês dois! – Lupin apontou para Neville e Harry.

- Remo!!- Larissa repreendeu. E ele continuou:

- Que isso, Lara! Não tem problema contar agora! Ah! Ela ia escondida com Lilian a cozinha da Hogwarts e preparavam comidas e levavam para mim nas minhas fases lunares, digamos, agitada! Por incrível me deixa bem disposto para sair com Tiago, Sirius e Peter! - O que vocês colocavam na comida? – Lupin riu olhando para Larissa.

- Um pouco de ansiolítico, para diminuir sua agitação! Acredito que as formas animagas dos marotos ajudavam mais nesta parte! – disse Larissa tomando o último gole do vinho.

- Vamos dar uma volta! – convidou Lupin. E todos levantaram e saíram pela rua principal. O grupo encontrou com os outros grifinórios que faziam parte do time: Vitória, Jack, Cátia e André.

- O quadribol começa esta semana e vamos pegar a pedreira de Sonserina já de cara. Temos que nos sair bem e ganhando para não ficarmos que nem doidos atrás de pontos para recuperação!!! – disse Ron empolgado e dando opiniões e mais as dicas que pegou com Carlinhos e Gui.

Harry se aproximou de Lara e disse:

- Trouxe o espelho! – Harry o tirou dentro da bolsa.

- Legal! Venha comigo! – puxou Potter para fora da rua sem que ninguém percebessem e correram até a Casa dos Gritos.

Larissa estava rindo e Harry também, pareciam dois adolescentes brincando para ver quem chagava primeiro. Chegando lá, passaram por debaixo da cerca do terreno e entraram dentro da casa.

- Gostaria de mostrar uma coisa, Harry! – disse Larissa pegando com carinho o espelho.

- Professora! Eu ganhei de Sirius um espelho, só que eu o quebrei! E....

- Eu sei, Harry! Eu o reparei! E este aqui pertencia a Sirius que encontrei na faxina na mansão dos Black! – disse Larissa pegando o outro espelho.

- Sinto falta dele! – disse Harry tristemente.

- Eu também!

- Você o amava?

- Amar? Não! Era coisa de adolescente! E Sirius era de uma personalidade que queria ser livre. Sem amarras! E recentemente, também já falei com ele sobre isso! – disse Lara levantando e colocando um espelho num lado esquerdo e o outro, no lado oposto.

- Você esteve com ele? Como? Onde? – Harry estava com coração disparado e emoção muito forte.

- Calma! Você o verá! O que irei fazer é uma forma de magia muito antiga e que já foi muito usada remotamente. É uma técnica perigosa e deve ser usada com propósitos de coração limpo e puro. Não pode haver barulhos e pessoas demais. Exige grande gasto de energia da pessoa, pois a concentração deve ser extremamente forte e não deve ser quebrada. – disse Larissa desenhando no chão o que parecia um sol dentro de um grande círculo onde se encontrava dentro dele: os dois espelhos presos e Harry.

- Por que? – perguntou Harry.

- Pode levar a morte definitiva da pessoa!

- No caso você?

- Sim! Estou fazendo isto por vocês dois e também devo a Sirius. Bem!.... Há dias que venho meditando e desde a última vez que o vi! Ah! Ele também faz muito esforço nisso, por isso seja breve, fale o necessário com ele. Tudo bem?

- Claro!

- Os espelhos refletirão, pois uma luz deve irradiar em grande quantidade neste quarto. Está pronto?

- Sim! – disse Harry afobado.

Então, Larissa se colocou entre os espelhos sussurrou algumas palavras em uma língua indecifrável para Harry.

Ela apontou para o espelho da direita e saiu um raio de luz azul que o atingiu que refletiu perpendicularmente voltando para si. Depois, Larissa apontou outro dedo para o segundo espelho a esquerda que realizou o mesmo efeito. Os dois raios encontraram e abriu um grande espelho sem molduras na frente de Lara. Harry viu um vulto que cada vez ficava mais nítido e então, ouviu um voz que a muito tempo queria ouvir:

- Olá, Harry! Estão cuidando bem de você sem o seu padrinho? – disse Black se aproximando do garoto.

- Sirius! – Harry queria abraçá-lo, mas não sabia se podia. Black estava meio translúcido. E continuou a dizer:

- Sinto a sua falta! No ministério o que aconteceu? Você estava tão bem, lutando e ganhando de Bellatrix! Ai você caiu no véu e não voltou! Tentei ir te ajudar, mas Lupin não deixou!

- Peraí! Vejo que você está bem! Aceite algumas coisas Harry! Tinha que acontecer e fiz isto por você e pela Ordem! Um dia você entenderá. Agora, quero que apenas escute! Porque espero que você entendenda que temos pouco tempo aqui e serei breve. Primeiro pedi a Lara, pois queria lhe ver. Segundo, quero que você fique com Remo e meio a meu contra gosto, Narcisa!

- Sra. Malfoy?

- Sim! Larissa conversou comigo e me deu algumas justificativas. Não signifique que goste, mas respeito. Sei que ela tem um filho que você não gosta, mas respeite-o. Terceiro, concentre e muito! Aprenda com Larissa o que você não aprendeu com Snape. O que eu acredito que por motivo óbvios de mau convívio com ele.

- Oclumência? – perguntou Potter.

- Não! Concentrar-se bem! Para qualquer magia você tem canalizar suas energias para as varinhas. Só que com Lara, você vai mais além. Você usará o seu corpo.

- Entendi! Até que Snape me disse para fechar os meus olhos e me concentrar, mas minha cicatriz doía tanto que....

- É isto Harry! A cicatriz está doendo?

- Não!

- Aproveite este período que acredito Voldemort está fraco. Concentre-se!

- Mas tenho sonh...

- Quarta coisa e rápido, ainda há uma questão para ser resolvida: comprovar a minha inocência. Você precisar arrumar uma maneira de encontrar provas para minha inocência....... Agora não tem jeito, tenho que ir Harry! Larissa está enfraquecendo e eu estou sugando a energia dela para isto. Por isto quando acabar, ela vai desmaiar. Então, leva-a para torre corvinal para descansar. Cuide-se!

Não deu tempo, nem de despedir. Lara caiu no chão. Entretanto Harry estava feliz. Viu seu padrinho.

Fez o que ele tinha pedido. Pegou os espelhos. Levou a professora para o quarto na Torre de Corvinal suspendendo-a com Wingardium Leviosa. Foi pelo atalho do Salgueiro Lutador. Entrou pelo lado da oposto da cabana de Hagrid. E viu uma coisa reluzente que estava próximo a cabana do amigo meio-gigante, mas seguiu o caminho. Passou pelo jardim, passou pelo caramanchão. Subiu as escadas de Corvinal. Abriu a porta do quarto com Alorromora.

O falcão albino estava no poleiro tinha se agitado, mas permaneceu no lugar. Harry deitou delicadamente a professora na cama e depois a cobriu com uma manta. Colocou os espelho na penteadeira. Voltou e ficou a olhando por um tempo. Os lábios eram grossos e sensuais. Por um momento o garoto pensou que fosse uma veela. Então, como que por impulso aproximou seu rosto do dela. Inclinou a cabeça para frente e... alguém estava abrindo a porta devagar. Harry assustado foi para debaixo da cama rapidamente.

A pessoa entrou. Harry reparou que era um homem, pois tinha um sapato preto e.... uma capa também preta que esvoaçava: "Snape? Aqui?O que ele está fazendo aqui?", pensou consigo.

Snape se aproximou da cama de Larissa e parou. Harry não pode ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas percebeu que ele sussurrava algo. "O que ele pretende matar Larissa para pegar o cargo dela? De jeito nenhum! Vou fazer algo!", pensou e quando iria sair debaixo da cama. Ouviu:

- Snape? Onde estou? Ah! Acho que sonhei! – disse Lara com uma voz cansada.

- Creio que você voltou de Hogsmead cansada e está com uma aparência fraca – disse secamente.

- Sim, mas não me lembro muito bem como voltei para meu quarto!?!? Você me trouxe?

- Não! Ainda os alunos e professores não voltaram de lá! Bem, eu ouvi passos no jardim neste fim de tarde e vim verificar do que se tratava. Vi um vulto subir as escadas até o seu quarto, então, entrei e você estava deitada! – disse Snape pelo que Harry percebeu de costas para professora.

- Isto para mim é novo! Nunca fui sonâmbula! – disse rindo e saindo da cama e dirigindo a jarra de água e lavando o rosto.

Snape se virou:

- Então, vejo que está bem?

- Não sabia que se preocupava? Obrigada, Snape!

- Não há de que! Espero que não banque a heroína e não saia desta região de Hogwarts para sua própria segurança!

- Vejo que Dumbledore, já o orientou quanto a minha segurança!

- Sim! Neste período, a sua segurança passou a ser vital até para o Ministério.

- Pensei que se preocupasse com Harry James Potter, Snape?

- Não sou babá de um Potter, McClaggan! E muito menos de uma mulher já madura que possuía responsabilidades e fugiu delas deixando a família morrer! – falou Severo com desdém.

Larissa saiu de onde estava rapidamente e se colocou a frente de Snape. Harry aproximou mais para ver melhor a cena:

- Suas palavras soam com um certo ódio de mim, Snape! Por que? Que eu me lembre um certo rapaz misterioso de sonserina com um grande futuro a frente, negou isto e se juntou a Voldemort. E também, a culpa não é minha se seu grande amigo John Wilkes morreu naquele dia fatídico. – Larissa estava tão próximo do rosto de Snape que parecia ameaçá-lo com o olhar. De repente, Lara fechou a expressão em curiosidade, afastou-se e perguntou ao professor:

- Você estava lá, Snape?

- Do que você está falando? – Severo tentou mudar de assunto.

- No massacre!

- Sim! Todos foram, exceto Régulo Black. Que se recusou a ir! E digamos foi eliminado pela sua covardia!

- Pobre, Régulo! Mas você conhece todos os comensais? – Lara mais curiosa.

- Aonde você deseja chegar, McClaggan? A maioria dos comensais estão de volta a Askaban! – disse Snape friamente e com suspeitas de costas para professora.

- Eu sei! Eu apenas estou curiosa para saber sobre um comensal em especial!!! – disse Larissa abaixando a cabeça e se dirigindo a lareira. Ascendeu-a. E prosseguiu dizendo:

- Quem foram os comensais que Voldemort ordenou me perseguir e matar, Snape? Eu sei que foram dois. Um era Wilkes e o outro? – Lara não virou o olhar para Severo.

Severo Snape a observava e depois mudou o olhar quando virou a cabeça para a varanda. Larissa se aproximou do mestre de poções e ficou a frente dele:

- Quero lhe dizer uma coisa naquele dia que só eu e Dumbledore sabemos!

- O que seria?

- Todo do mundo mágico fala que um auror matou Wilkes, logo depois da minha suposta morte, mas isto não é verdade! – Lara estava com uma aparência de aflição.

- Claro que não é verdade! Você não morreu! Você voltou! – Snape foi para varanda com passos apressados e com tom indiferente.

- Não! Não é isto! Gostaria de lhe contar:

"Naquela noite, quando minha família tentava se defender do grupo da morte. Meu pai pediu para correr e fugir".

Neste instante cada palavra que Larissa dizia, Harry imaginava a cena na sua frente:

_- Fuja, Lara!_

_- Não, pai!_

_- Não, minha filha! Você é importante demais para ficar aqui. Vá encontre Dumbledore. Você ficará segura em Hogwarts! Você e a chave que carrega dentro de você! – disse Maurice ofegante._

_- Pai! – Lara em prantos._

_- Vá, agora! E não olhe para trás! - Larissa correu, mas ouviu:_

_- Tome isto seus desgraçados. Ahhahhh!_

_- Vocês dois! Atrás dela! Matem-na!_

"Não queria, mas ele disse que eu era importante demais para ficar ali que eu carregava algo dentro de mim que poderia ser uma chave da porta do departamento de mistérios do Ministério. Já sabia de algo ligado a isto e com os nascimentos de Harry, Neville e de Draco, mas ainda não estava completa a pesquisa".

_- IMPEDIMENTA! – disse Wilkes. Larissa caiu de frente e não conseguia mexer._

_- Rerum! – disse Larissa num contra-feitiço em tom inaudível aos comensais e ficou quieta._

_- Calma! Princesinha o sofrimento acabará! Wingardium Leviosa! – Wilkes suspendeu Lara e depois:_

_- CRUCIO!_

_Larissa se contorcia de dor, mas continuava lutando contra a maldição da tortura._

_- É mais forte que eu esperava McClaggan!_

_- EDAX RERUM! – bradou Larissa sem varinha que seu corpo explodiu uma radiação azulada que atingiu o outro comensal. Wilkes se escondeu em tempo. Lara caiu ao chão._

_Ela levantou cambaleando e seguiu para passagem secreta._

_- A não! Não vai não! – disse Wilkes saindo do esconderijo e:_

_- AVAD.....ahhhhaaaahhhhhhh! – Larissa voltou seus olhos para cena e viu Wilkes cair duro ao chão e depois viu de onde saiu a maldição da morte – da varinha do outro servo das trevas._

_Neste instante, Dumbledore apareceu a porta e também presenciou a cena. Larissa encarou o comensal que acabava de lhe salvar a vida._

_- Vá, Lara! – bradou o diretor de Hogwarts._

_- Mas , Alvo! Vá para as colinas de Raven, agora! Estarão te esperando lá! – Lara ouvia Dumbledore sem tirar os olhos e tentando entrar na mente daquele serviçal da morte. "Obrigada! Obrigada! Você está me entendendo?", legiminiou em vão._

_Vá, agora! – disse o mago de barbas longas e brancas pela última vez._

"Então, passei pela passagem secreta e nunca mais o vi ou soube quem seria".

Você entendeu, Snape! Não foi um auror que matou Wilkes! Foi um comensal! Alguém de Sonserina! Alguém que possui um olhar que já tinha visto uma vez! Na festa mascarada e ... – disse Larissa chegando até a diminuir o tom de voz e soluçar baixinho.

- Por que você está me falando tudo isto? – disse Snape ainda de costa para Larissa.

- Você se redimiu, Dumbledore confia em você! Então, não há razão de desconfiar de alguém tão próximo a ele. Você sabe quem estava com Wilkes?

- Não! Não tenho idéia! – falou Snape passando por Larissa e se dirigindo a porta e continuou a dizer:

- E espero não ouvir mais esta história McClaggan, para seu próprio bem! Boa Noite! – Severo saiu voando deixou Larissa aos prantos.

Harry só conseguiu sair do quarto de Larissa mais tarde quando todos já comemoraram no salão principal do dia das bruxas: "Um comensal matou outro comensal? Quem? E por que?", pensou Harry.

Chegou na cama e dormiu sem trocar a roupa.

- Tenho um plano! – disse Tom olhando para Nagini e continuou:

- Estudarei todos os livros de Grindelwauld! Vou viajar! Vou estudar mais e mais artes das trevas, principalmente a magia antiga de arte das trevas, poções antigas e proibidas e como me defender delas para que nem tente algo que seja superior a mim.

Olhou para o dinheiro que tinha consigo de Grindelwauld no banco Gringotes.

- Depois, Nagini! Voltarei! Voltarei para Hogwarts! Tolos! Sei que me aceitarão como professor devido ao meu currículo escolar. Fui bom aluno exemplar, fui o melhor nos exames – nos NOM´s e NIEM´s. Fui monitor e monitor-chefe, delatei Hagrid que foi culpado pela morte daquela garota. Hahahahahaha!

A cobra sibilou alguma coisa e graciosamente se enroscou na perna de seu dono. Subiu até os braços de Riddle que respondeu:

- Sim! Já matei o Jake! Matei a família de meu – tadinho – trouxa pai e o próprio desgraçado! Matei aquela trouxa, mas Nagini, eu quero algo maior do que isso. Isto foi apenas o começo. Quero que me temam, assim como temeram, Grindelwauld!

Tom deitou a cobra sobre o travesseiro vermelho. Ela se enrolou e baixou a cabeça. E Riddle continuava a falar:

- Quero levar o medo, a destruição e ódio entre os povos trouxa e mágico. – disse com ódio no olhar.

- Por muito tempo, fomos maltratados e perseguidos pelos trouxas. Não! Não é possível o convívio! Salazar tem razão em separar! Humf! Trouxas serem bruxos! – falou com desdém.

Riddle se afastou do animal e ainda fazia seu discurso:

- Não podemos dar armas ao inimigo, Nagini! Já nos perseguem sem magia. Imagina usando-as! Não! Eles não nos dominarão! Ataque, Nagini! Atacaremos primeiro! Sem dó, nem piedade, inclusive aqueles bruxos que se colocarem a nossa frente.

A serpente levantou a cabeça sibilando e Tom respondeu:

- O que eu desejo? – sorriu, mas não olhou para cobra e abriu os braços, depois bradou:

- PODER, NAGINI! PODER! ESTANDO NO PODER, TEREI PODER PARA ANIQUILAR E TRAZER DESGRAÇAS PARA ESTE MUNDO E TODOS ME REVERENCIARÃO!!!

Depois em tom alto, Riddle parecia que media cada palavra que dizia:

- Sim! Voltarei mais forte! Entrarei em Hogwarts! Lá encontrarei aliados, Nagini! Formarei meu próprio exército de seguidores. Eles serão meus mensageiros da morte. Eles comerão a alma dos sangues impuros e os sangues ruins. E até aqueles sangues puros que se rebelarem contra a nova era que se abrirá. Sim! Nagini! Hogwarts será meu início! Observarei os alunos! Serão eles, Nagini! As habilidades dos meus futuros seguidores serão testadas e os selecionarei. E se for preciso, até os persuadirei!

Olhou de esguelha para o animal rastejante:

- O ser humano tem suas fraquezas, Nagini! Fraquezas que podem ser manipuladas a nosso favor! Tolos! Eles amam, mas esta será a morte deles! Não, não terão chance contra mim!

Continuou a dizer, se voltando e dirigindo a serpente sem tirar os olhos dela:

- Sim! Eles me temeram, mas não agora! Deixe-me voltar a Hogwarts! Ficarei em silêncio! Depois de já ter um certo grupo! Entrarei em ação! E será fatal!

Acariciou a cobra e começou a sorrir. Do sorriso passou para a rir. Do riso a gargalhada. E assim, foi aumentando em gargalhada que dava um frio cortante na espinha.

Harry acordou ofegante. Foi até a jarra de água e molhou o rosto. Sua cicatriz doía e doía muito.

Queria arrancá-la dali. Queria voltar o sossego. "Voldemort está se recuperando! Preciso me concentrar, senão ele, ele....", pensou quando viu algo reluzente encima de sua cômoda.

Chegou próximo e viu: um objeto de metal formato circular com vários círculos interligados que quando os mudava de posição criava uma nova forma circular.

- Interessante! – disse o garoto indiferente que colocou o objeto ao lado do diário de Lara que estava na cômoda ao lado da sua cama. "Tudo bem! Deve ser Dumbledore e seu presentinho!!! O que isto poderia me ajudar a diminuir a minha cicatriz?", pensou deitando na cama.

Ficou quieto, mas a cicatriz doía. Olhou para o diário:

- "Quem será o mascarado? Que raiva quem era aquele que beijou Lara! Sirius não faria isso! Ele estava com ela, não se esconderia atrás de uma máscara! Não esconderia o que sentisse por ela! Se bem, que eu sinto algo por ela e não sei o que é, mas também não digo!!! O que eu estou dizendo ela é professora e eu sou aluno!!! Ai!Ai! Droga!" – quanto mais Harry pensava sua cicatriz doía.

Pegou o diário e começou a relê-lo:

_Hogwarts, novembro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Não sei que era ou o que ele fez comigo. Contei para Lílian, Alice e Narcisa._

_- Ai! Que romântico! – empolgou Alice._

_- Pára, Alice! É sério! – disse Narcisa._

_- Mas eu estou falando sério! Humf! – bufou a futura Sra. Longbottom._

_- Quem seria? E por que faria isto? – resmungou Lara._

_- Talvez este rapaz sente algo por você, mas não tem coragem de dizê-lo! – deduziu Lílian olhando para amiga corvinal._

_-Não sei! Talvez fosse Sirius! Ele voltou e fez uma surpresa! – disse Narcisa._

_- Não, Narcisa! Sirius não fez isto, ele estava comigo! Ele me chamou para ir com ele à festa! Todos me viram com ele! Por que ele esconderia isto? Também ele quase me beijou antes que o Potter não estragasse o momento._

_- Droga! Sempre Tiago Potter estragando alguma coisa! Adora aparecer até nos momentos inapropriados! – Lílian estava alterada._

_- Como ele é? – perguntou Alice curiosa._

_- Alice!! – repreendeu Narcisa._

_- Não sei, estava mascarado e capa com capuz na cabeça! Esqueceu?_

_- Ah! Ele beija bem? – Alice de novo arrancando risos de Lílian e até de Narcisa que tentou repreender, mas também estava curiosa._

_Lara pestanou, sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça levando ao suspiro das "marotas"._

_- Não tem nada que o identifique? Como era a máscara dele? – perguntou Lílian. _

_- Era aquela máscara de Veneza, a porcelana negra; que cobre só a parte superior da face..._

_- Deixando a boca livre para beijar a vontade! – completou a mãe de Neville suspirando._

_- Alice! – desta vez nem Lílian conseguiu segurar o riso. –Desculpe-me, Lara! _

_E Evans completou, logo depois:_

_- Bem que eu me lembre deste tipo de máscaras, existia um grupo masculino de sonserina que estava usando com estas características. Até Lúcio, Narcisa!_

_- É eu pensei nisso agora! Mas Lúcio não se separou de mim. Só para conversar com os amigos, mas só! – disse Narcisa desconfiada._

_- Tá! Vamos descartar Lúcio Malfoy! E os outros? – Alice agora mais inteirada no assunto._

_- De qualquer forma, vamos fazer um plano e descobrir quem foi! - disse Larissa olhando para o chão._

_- Plano? Então, você tem um plano, Lara! – falou Alice entusiasmada._

_- Não! Não consigo pens... Peraí! Eu lembro de uma coisa! Um anel com a serpente igual de... – falou Larissa pegando a mão de Narcisa e continuou:_

_- Sabemos que ele é de Sonserina! Mas poucos de Sonserina usando este tipo de anel igual de Narcisa!_

_- Então, vamos descobrir os possíveis suspeitos! – disse Lílian._

_- Tudo bem! E depois? Você beijar cada um para descobrir? – perguntou Alice e todas caíram na gargalhada._

_Não sabiam como fariam, mas Lílian disse:_

_- Se ele te olhar do jeito que te olhou, eu tenho certeza, - por Merlin! - que você descobrirá os segredos daquele coração._

_- Será? Você é que tem esta força, Lílian! Eu não! Você sabe ir mais além nesta magia que você carrega! Então, você pode fazer isto por mim! Observar os Sonserinos do grupo que usam o mesmo anel de Narcisa! Aquele que me olhar diferente será ele! – falou Lara e as outras concordavam._

_- Está bem! Mas não garanto nada!_

_Todas se abraçaram._

_----------------_

_Hogwarts, dezembro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Nada até o momento sobre o mascarado, mas Narcisa vem estranhando algo com Malfoy._

_Ass.: L._

_---------------_

_Hogwarts, dezembro/1975. 5o. ano._

_- Droga! Só estudando para os NOM´s. Sem noticias sobre o mascarado._

_Ass.: L._

_---------------_

_Yorkshire, dezembro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Recebi uma orquídea negra. Não tinha assinatura._

_Mas adorei o presente!_

_Ass.: Lara_

_---------------_

_Yorkshire, janeiro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Estou triste. Sinto falta das meninas. Narcisa esteve aqui em casa com a família. Dumbledore estava presente._

_O assunto foi sobre sangues puros e mestiços._

_Meu pai brigou com o Sr. Black._

_Houve comentários sobre o tal Voldemort que estava levando a morte, vários aurores e bruxos da nossa comunidade e os gigantes que levam a morte, vários trouxas._

_Eu e Narcisa não podemos conversar muito e ela saiu sem se despedir._

_--------------_

_Yorkshire, final de janeiro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Dumbledore neste período que esteve lá em casa, me fez senti bem. Talvez, porque desabafei sobre tudo que estava acontecendo comigo: Sirius e Narcisa._

_Ele contou umas histórias sobre amizade que não se encontra em nenhum livro. E dentre elas sobre Godric Gryffindor e Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Diário! Godric ajudou Rowena no momento em que ela passava maior desespero em sua vida._

_Lara._

_---------------_

Realmente, Harry não entendeu uma só palavras que Dumbledore disse a Larissa ele falava em uma língua estranha.

_--------------_

_Hogwarts, fevereiro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Já voltando quente para estudos para os NOMs._

_Nada do mascarado._

_-------------_

_Hogwarts, 13 de fevereiro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Amanhã dias dos namorados! Sirius me convidou para acompanhá-lo à Hogsmead!_

_E o mascarado! Bem, acredito que o esquecerei!_

_Lílian está estranha!_

_Ass.: L_

_-----------_

_Hogwarts, 14 de fevereiro/1975. 5o. ano._

_Realmente, foi ótimo! Me divertir muito. Só não gostei de uma coisa. O pessoal de Sonserina ficou caçoando uma hora. Os tais de Wilkes, Rosier e Rastaban Lestrange – por incrível que pareça tinham o tal anel no dedo – estavam me atormentando e Sirius tinha ido buscar uma cerveja amanteigada._

_- Pare com isso, Wilkes! – disse um voz forte._

_- Ah! Que isso, Severo! Vai ficar com dó da princesinha? Vai?_

_- Não é isso! Ela é puro sangue!_

_- Está bonitinha! Pena que perde o tempo com aquele traidor de sangue do Black! Andar com aquele grifinório convencido!- disse Rosier._

_- Em pensar que é primo de minha cunhada!ha!ha!ha! – disse Rastaban indiferente._

_- Vamos embora! – disse Severo sem olhar para Larissa._

_- Você pode ir, mas quero me divertir um pouquinho! – disse Wilkes. Severo saiu._

_- Vamos lá!_

_- Não! Afastem-se! LUX INCANTAREMUS!_

Uma luz em alta intensidade se fez com o corpo de Larissa afastando o grupo para longe.

_- Estou cego! Não estou vendo nada! - Rosier_

_- Que magia é esta? Nunca vi nada igual! – Rastaban_

_- Vamos! Na próxima princesinha, não serei piedoso! – Wilkes em tom de ameaça._

--------------

_Hogwarts, março/1975. 5o. ano._

_Os NOMs começaram. Lílian está estranha. Quando pergunto sobre o mascarado, ela muda de assunto. Acredito que ela sabe quem é e não quer me dizer._

_Ass.: L._

_-------------_

_Hogwarts, março/1975. 5o. ano._

_NOM´s e mais NOMs. _

_Aconteceu um fato estranho hoje._

_Potter e Sirius mexeram com Severo Snape. Isto me desagradou profundamente. Fiquei sem conversar com Sirius o dia inteiro. Foi mais ou menos assim quando cheguei perto junto com Alice e Narcisa para ouvi Lílian defender o Snape:_

----------

Harry relembrou a penseira em que presenciou a mesma cena.

--------

_() – Deixem ele em PAZ? - bradou Lílian._

_- Tudo bem, Evans? – Tiago em tom mais agradável na voz_

_- Deixem ele em paz?- repetiu Evans fitando com desagrado para Potter. E continuou a dizer: - O que foi que ele lhe fez?_

_- Bom!??!? È mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende..._

_Os outros alunos riram junto com Sirius e Tiago. Lupin ficou indiferente a cena. Alice balançou a cabeça e Narcisa fechou a cara. Larissa estava assustada com que via. Queria ir lá e chamar atenção de Sirius, mas Narcisa a impediu._

_- Você acha engraçado, mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe-o em paz._

_- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans! – disse Tiago prontamente e continuou:_

_- Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso._

_Lara percebeu que Snape começava a se arrastar em direção a varinha. Ele estava espumando algo pela boca._

_- Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula gigante!_

_- Mau jeito, Pontas! – disse Sirius, animado, mas Snape lançou um feitiço que machucou o rosto de Tiago._

_Logo depois, Potter lançou um feitiço e Severo estava de ponta cabeça e com o as vestes pelo avesso revelando pernas muito magras e brancas, e cuecas encardidas._

_Os alunos riram mais ainda e aplaudiram. Alice começou a rir. Narcisa continuava com a cara fechada. Larissa ficou petrificada na cena e olhou para Lílian que hesitou em sorrir, mas:_

_- Ponha ele no chão!_

_- Perfeitamente! – disse Tiago. Severo se ajeitou levantando e com a varinha em punho e:_

_- Petrificus Totalus! – Lara não acreditou no que viu: Sirius fez Snape ficar duro como uma tábua. McClaggan foi impedida novamente de sair dali._

_- Mas, Narcisa!_

_- Espere, Lara! Deixe Lílian resolver isto!_

_- DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – Lílian com a varinha em punho_

_- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você! – pediu Tiago seriamente._

_- Então desfaça o feitiço nele! Lílian prontamente._

_Tiago murmurou um contra-feitiço. Snape começou a mexer novamente e ouviu:_

_- Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso..._

_- Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue ruim imunda como ela! – disse Severo Snape que por um segundo encontrou os olhos de Larissa na aglomeração que arregalou os olhos ao sonserino. Snape engoliu a saliva seca quando a viu, mas quando menos esperou, Potter bradou desviando a sua atenção para a varinha do mesmo:_

_- Peça desculpa a Evans!_

_- Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar! – gritou Lilian se voltando contra Potter. – - Você tão ruim quanto ele!_

_- Que? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de ... você sabe o que!_

_- Despenteando o cabelos....._

_Larissa não prestou atenção na amiga. Apenas reparava em Severo que estava indiferente a cena. Então, ela chegou mais do local. Sirius a viu e se aproximou:_

_- Você fez isso?_

_- Não!! Bem sim! – disse Sirius prestando mais atenção na conversa de Tiago e Evans._

_- Você quer decidir?_

_- Sim, mas ele.... – Sirius se afastou de Lara e se dirigiu a Tiago._

_- Qual o problema dela?- perguntou Tiago enquanto Lílian se afastava junto com Narcisa e Alice._

_- Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara! – respondeu Black._

_Neste período de diálogo entre os marotos, Larissa olhou para Snape. McClaggan voltou o olhar para Sirius e estava magoada. Começou a chorar e olhou para Snape que a olhava com curiosidade e estranhamento. _

_- Certo... certo! – Tiago furioso._

_Então, outro lampejo e Snape estava de ponta cabeça novamente._

_- Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?_

_Larissa olhou para Sirius e que caiu em si. Quando percebeu:_

_- Larissa! Raio de Luz! Eu não... peraí! Deixe te explicar.... Raio de Luz!!_

_Chorei, Diário, e ainda choro!_

_Ass.: Lara._

_------------_

Harry cochilou.

Realmente, no dia seguinte que era um domingo, ninguém do quarto levantou cedo, só Harry. "Acho que já estou acostumando com isso", pensou e olhando no espelho, viu as olheiras. "Nossa!!! Que coisa horrível, pareço o Snape de mal humor! Se bem que ele sempre tem aquela cara!!!", pensou novamente e riu, mas lembrou do acontecimento no diário de Lara. Sentiu pena de Snape. Sabia exatamente o que seria aquilo e até para Larissa que também já passou por isso.

Foi até a janela e viu o sol se levantando atrás dos altos morros que contornavam Hogwarts.

Que droga! Pai, por que você fazia isto!! E Sirius, ás vezes, acho que Larissa tinha que ter razão procurar o sonserino que pelo menos, não falava o que sentia, mas pelo menos não maltratava ninguém.

Saiu do quarto e foi para sala comunal. O café já estava lá, mais uma cara que Harry não via há muito tempo:

- Dobby!

- Harry Potter!! Dobby sentir saudades, mas Dobby muito ocupado!!! Receber srta. Larissa e ainda mais cuidar de Winky, senhor!!!

- Calma! Dobby! Não estou lhe cobrando explicações nenhuma!

Dobby percorria pela sala comunal de Grifinória olhando para os quadros, enquanto Harry tomava o café. Reparando até ali, eram quadros grandes e antigos, mas não se movimentavam como os outros espalhados por Hogwarts.

- Estes quadros, Dobby! São diferentes dos outros quadros! Eles não se movem! Por que?

- Dobby não saber, Harry Potter! Em Hogwarts, há muitos mistérios para serem desvendados! Hoje, antes de vir para cá, vi srta. Larissa indo ao banheiro das meninas no primeiro andar!

- Qual?

- Aquele em que há uma estátua de um Gryffo!

- Sei! No dia das bruxas do meu primeiro ano aqui, professor Quirrel soltou um trasgo. O trasgo montanhês foi até este banheiro. Lá estava Hermione, pedindo ajuda a mim e Rony. - - Pela primeira vez tive coragem para enfrentar alguma coisa na minha vida. Mas o que tem lá neste banheiro?

- No banheiro não sei, mas alguma coisa atrás do Gryffo tem!??!

- Da estátua?

- Sim!

- Será que mais uma passagem secreta?

- Talvez!!

Silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Harry Potter! Dobby ter que falar com senhor o assunto que não disse da última vez que encontramos!!

- Ah! È mesmo! Sobre a sra. Malfoy! Pode falar Dobby! Creio que ninguém vá acordar!..... - Droga, Dobby!

Mas, talvez, não fosse o dia também. Já estava virando rotina Dobby desaparecer toda vez que visse ou ouvisse alguma coisa. Era Hermione que levantou cedo.

- Bom dia, Mione! Madrugou também?

- Sim! E não! Tenho ultimamente ficado muito cansada devido aos estudos, mais a monitoria, mais monitoria estudantil, mais meus estudos reforçados na AD e em poções. Principalmente, poções que está difícil de aturar Draco! Prefiro o Snape a ele!

- Então, prioriza o que você mais precisa! Se você prefere o professor Snape, para que você está perdendo seu tempo e indo com Draco. A monitoria é para ajudar e treinar melhor e você, Mione, não precisa de Malfoy. – disse Ron chegando no meio da conversa.

- Ron tem razão! – disse Harry sorrindo para a amiga.

- Eu sei! Professora McClaggan me disse a mesma coisa! Ela disse isso por que não estou concentrando direito para a oclumência.

- Ninguém está conseguindo, Mione! Você viu na AD! Nem eu consigo fazer Legilimência. Eu tenho aula de reforço e orientação da professora, mas não concentro!!! Não consigo me defender!! – disse Harry desapontado.

- Mas você sai bem feliz de lá! – disse Dino seguido por Simas e Neville.

- Todo mundo do sexto ano resolveu acorda cedo hoje! – comentou Ron enquanto partia um pedaço de bolo.

- Não só sexto ano, irmãozinho! – disse Gina que vinha com os irmãos Creeveys.

- Oi, Gina! – disse Dino dando um beijo selinho nela.

- Argh! – comentou Ron com Harry.

- Você devia experimentar, Ron! É bom! – disse Harry baixinho para o amigo Weasley.

Todos tomaram café e Ron tirou o proveito que Cátia Bell, Jack, André e Vitória chegaram e sugeriu um treino de quadribol, pois o campeonato no sábado que vem. Todos concordaram. Aprontaram-se e foram para o treino.

O sol era das oito da manhã e estava tranqüilo.

Os grifinórios treinaram bem e pesadamente. Todas as jogadas eram treinadas.

Gente, esta já é manchada pelo pessoal de Sonserina! Temos que mudá-la! – disse Ron deixando Cátia contrariada.

- Não! Há não! Faço muito bem este ataque, Ron! – disse Bell.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Mas lembre de olhar para sua direita! Não esqueça! Senão eles recuperarão a bola e será fatal, pois estarei sozinho contra três atacantes deles! Aí nem magia salva! – comentou Rony.

Harry procurava o pomo, mas de repente um gavião apareceu e competiu um o garoto atrás do objeto quadribolístico.

- Mas que é? Ei, Harry! Aonde você vai?

Potter não deu o ouvido ao amigo Weasley. Queria pegar o pomo antes daquela ave de rapina. O animal de porte pequeno era cinza azulado que chegava a refletir um tom esverdeado. Voava rapidamente e pomo seguia para um lado oposto a Hogwarts.

A corrida era emocionante. Harry queria o pomo e só o pomo interessava. Não interessava se aquele águia e por que ele estava ali. Harry queria o pomo… Movimentos circulares, loops, zigue-zagues, declives e aclives. Harry estava com adrenalina a mil por hora e seu coração batia aceleradamente.

Quando menos esperava, Harry já estava encima do grande lago. O pomo dourado passou a descer perpendicularmente em direção ao mesmo.

O garoto não hesitou, seguiu, assim como, a ave. A mão de Harry chegou a ficar paralela ao bico do animal.

O objeto que voava parecia que iria mergulhar no lago, mas a ave pegou o pomo quando o mesmo modificou o curso. Harry assustou e caiu na água em cheio. E a ave foi embora com o pomo.

- Hahahahhahahhahaha!

Foi isso que ouviu de todos de Hogwarts, inclusive de Draco Malfoy e companhia de Sonserina.

A semana já iniciou com os piadistas sonserinos de plantão falando do: "Potter: O Grande Mergulhador no Quadribol". Harry teve que aturar até as brincadeiras dos próprios colegas de Grifinória.

Aí, Harry! Grande Mergulho!!

Valeu, Harry! Só não vá bater a cabeça no chão no jogo com Sonserina!

Liga não, Harry! – falou Neville tentando consolar o amigo.

O grupo formado por Luna, Gina, Neville, Susana Bones e Harry estava no banco do jardim central de Hogwarts. Rony e Hermione chegaram para juntar ao grupo.

De onde vocês estão vindo? – perguntou Gina.

Da sala de DCAT, estávamos conversando com a profa. McClaggan! – respondeu Mione sorrindo.

Por que? O que houve? – Susana curiosa.

Ela quer encontrar com a AD toda e completa! – disse Rony.

A professora não me disse nada! – Harry estranhando a situação.

Ah! Harry, ela não te avisou, pois não tinha te encontrado! Como eu estava com ela estudando alguns pontos sobre uma _disciplina_.... e Rony apareceu. Ela acabou no falando e pedindo para repassar para todos! – Mione estava feliz.

E aí, Cicatriz!!! Pronto para outro mergulho? – perguntou Draco em tom desafiador. Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrás dele e claro, rindo de Harry.

Vai ver se estou nas masmorras, Draco! – respondeu Ron.

Claro, Weasley! Eu sei que você está lá! Pois sua família está lá!! – Draco com um cinismo da voz.

O que você quer dizer com isso?? – perguntou Rony.

Está cheia de Trasgos!!! – Draco conseguiu arrastar uma pequena aglomeração de alunos que começaram a rir.

Ron levantou com a varinha em punho e apontou para Malfoy que também se preparou.

Vem, ruivinho! Desde daquele soco lá na mansão que eu te quero lhe dar o que você merece!!! – Draco com a cara fechada.

Então, venha! Experimente! – Ron com raiva.

_EXPELIARMUS_! – Draco começou o duelo tirando a varinha da mão de Ron. Enquanto o grupo se desfez para cada lado. Harry abaixo e pegou a varinha e mandou de volta ao amigo: - Pegue, Ron!

FLAMARIUM! – Rony soltou uma rajada de fogo pela varinha que fez Draco abaixar e acabou acertando os sonserinos Vicente e Gregório que correram com os cabelos pegando fogo.

CORRENTES!!! – O feitiço começou a amarrar Ron com correntes que saiam da grama do jardim. Os braços de Weasley ficaram presos.

Wingardium Leviosa! – Draco estava no ar com o encanto lançado por Gina.

Draco arregalou os olhos, mas:

Estou mais forte, ruivinha!- sussurrou um contra-feitiço e foi ao chão, meio que desengonçado, mas foi levantou logo e:

ESCARLATE! – Gina ficou com a pele vermelhada que começou a queimá-la.

O riso se instalou com Draco. Todos ficaram impressionado com a força do sonserino.

Não! Sangue Ruim Imunda! IMPEDIMENTA! CORRENTES! – disse Draco e Granger ficou paralisada e presa ao chão.

SERPENSORTIA!!! – Draco soltou aquilo que Harry não queria que ele soltasse. A cobra novamente se soltou da varinha e ia em direção a Hermione.

NÃO, MIONE! – bradou Harry, enquanto todos os professores e Dumbledore chegaram e presenciavam a cena.

ANDA, POTTER! SALVE A SUA AMIGUINHA SANGUE RUIM! – disse Malfoy e continuou:

VAI! QUERO TROCO! O QUE VOCE FEZ COM MEU PAI! E MINHA MÃE ESTÁ SOFRENDO! VAI POTTER, SALVA A SANGUE RUIM IMUNDA! USA SUA LINGUA DE COBRA! ANDA, CICATRIZ!

Harry olhou para cobra, mas não saía nada. Não conseguia falar em língua de cobra, ele queria, mas algo o impedia. Dumbledore e os chefes das casas se aproximaram do local, enquanto os demais professores e alunos mantiveram nas adjacências.

NÃO! PARE! – bradou uma voz que Harry já ouviu e virou a sua atenção. Era Larissa.

Os olhos dela estavam com brilhando um azul esverdeado intenso e fitavam o animal rastejante. Ela foi se aproximando mais e mais. Então disse palavras sibilantes e Harry percebeu que era língua de cobra.

A serpente se enroscou e abaixou a cabeça. Então, Larissa disse:

Vípera Flamarum Escarlate! – o animal virou uma brasa avermelhada com faíscas douradas que depois evaporaram. McClaggan olhou para Malfoy que abaixou a varinha e saiu correndo em direção as masmorras. Os feitiços lançados por Draco cessaram no mesmo instante quando ele saiu do jardim.

Dumbledore se adiantou e posicionou-se a frente de Larissa que murmurou algo no ouvido dele. E depois:

Monitores! Favor encaminhar todos para o salão, pois o jantar irá ser servido!

O diretor olhou para Larissa e se voltou para a chefa de Grifinória:

Minerva! Gostaria que você adiantasse o jantar! Eu e Larissa não participaremos da refeição esta noite, pois teremos muito trabalho. Avise aos alunos que amanhã – apenas amanhã! – não haverá aula de DCAT! Obrigado!

Então, o mago tomou a mão de McClaggan e se dirigiu ao corredor que levava ao escritório do diretor.

Três dias passaram. Draco ia as aulas e não se comentavam nada sobre o ocorrido. E Harry ainda era o centro das atenções: - Ninguém comenta sobre o que o Draco fez????, reclamou quando entrou na sala de poções.

Senhor Potter! Perdeu para a mãe natureza! Então, podemos dar como certo a vitória de Sonserina neste sábado próximo! - disse a única voz que Harry não queria ouvir. Aquela voz que fazia questão em humilhar na frente de todos, principalmente em plena aula de poções: Severo Snape.

O rapaz Potter queria responder a altura, mas preferiu ficar mudo. Não queria arriscar e ter uma detenção com Snape.

O encontro da AD já estava marcado. Seria no salão principal, após o jantar. Todos estavam lá e devido à procura, e os restantes do 6o. ano das casas Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Grifinória entraram para o grupo. Ou seja, quase todo 6o. ano, só falta a casa de sonser...

O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ron estranho o fato de que Blaise Zabini, Amélia GreenGrass, Tracy Davis, Theodoro Nott,– inclusive Draco e cia - entraram.

Bem! Queremos participar da AD! – disse prontamente Zabini sorrindo para os demais presentes.

Como assim? – perguntou Smith de Lufa-lufa contrariado.

Claro que podem! Lembram o que a professora disse: inclusive Sonserina! – disse Luna no auge de sua "lucidez" que surpreendeu Harry.

A professora chegou com o falcão albino na mão e pediu para que o grupo formasse um círculo.

Ela estava com um conjunto: blusa branca algodão de manga comprida e com golas altas e soltas; uma saia-calça longa, rodada e preta. Estava de bota preta. Era segunda vez que os alunos viam a professora com calças. A primeira quando ela estava com roupas para cavalgar.

Quero apresentar Íris, minha falcão! (colocou o animal no encosto da cadeira) Vamos! Nos outros feitiços de nível 2, a turma está caminhando bem. Mas?!?!?!? Gostaria de falar que venho observando que os alunos do 6o. ano não vêm se concentrando para bloquear os feitiços, principalmente os de nível 3. Inclusive meu próprio monitor estudantil. (olhou para Harry). Então, receio que teremos que tomar aulas mais fortes, se assim, posso dizer!?!? – Larissa deixou todos curiosos e continuou:

Gostaria de perguntar se alguém já ouviu falar sobre mandalas? Sim, Hermione!

Mandalas são objetos que apresentam formatos arredondados que podem alterar de cores e figuras redondas diferentes gerando uma canalização de fluxo de energia.

Perfeito! 5 pontos Grifinória. Qual outro tipo de objeto canalização, por exemplo, de luz?

Prismas!

Perfeito, Luna! Poderia falar para a turma sobre Prismas?

Prismas podem ser vidros ou pedras lapidadas que podem canalizar ou dispersar a luz.

Correto! 5 pontos Corvinal. Pois bem, cada uma está recebendo um pendão com um cristal que uma pedra com dupla-eficiência para canalizar e dispersar a luz.

Seria como se fosse um bloqueio de feitiços? – perguntou Longbotton.

Sim, Neville! Mas deve se usar com cautela para que o feitiço, por exemplo, estuporante, não se canalize em você.

Larissa se voltou para o grupo, quando Snape apareceu a porta e solicitou a entrada que foi assentida pela professora com a cabeça. Ele atravessou o salão em silencio e sentou na cadeira onde Íris estava.

Como eu ia dizendo, vocês aprenderam tentar – falo novamente, tentar – a se defender das maldições imperdoáveis. Então, eu digo, desde que estejam concentrados dificilmente um Crucio ou Imperius fará efeito. Vocês poderão até sentir uma dorzinha, mas não será suficiente para marcá-los e aí, sim, o contra-ataque será crucial, pois o inimigo não estará preparado.

Por achar que a maldição imperdoável não pode ser combatida! – disse Davis com sorriso no rosto.

Nossa! Bela conclusão, Tracy! 5 pontos Sonserina. – completou Larissa.

E isto pode ser sem varinha? – perguntou GreenGrass.

Sim, Amélia! E pra isso que estamos aqui! – Larissa falou e pediu para que um a um fosse até a mesa e escolhessem o objeto que mais se identificasse com o aluno.

Harry viu vários objetos e não sabia o que pegar. Até que viu um pomo dourado e o pegou. Quando todos voltaram, Larissa se pronunciou sob olhar atento de Severo Snape.

Quero lhes dizer que estes objetos são seus a partir de hoje, mas gostaria que cada um falasse o que e por que o escolheu para todos nós ouvirmos.

Todos fizeram suas colocações. Harry disse por gostar de Quadribol e por trazer algo do seu passado que não conhece. Gina escolheu um objeto igual àquele que está lá no quarto ao lado do diário de Larissa que era definido como uma mandala. Rony escolheu tabuleiro de bruxo novinho. Neville um relógio de bolso. Luna um objeto chamado caleidoscópio:

Sabe, Luna! Este também é um dos objetos de minha preferência! Porque através deles vemos que as coisas nunca são as mesmas, pois sempre mudam de formas e, assim como, na vida: vemos problemas, coisas e pessoas que podem mudar de opinião e elas podem ter a oportunidade de mudar! – disse Larissa olhando para Severo que fingiu que não era com ele o recado.

Na vez de Draco, ele escolheu uma pedra. Não era cristal, mas irradiava cores para todos os lados:

Não sei bem, porque escolhi isto! Acredito por chamar a minha atenção!

Draco, isto se chama Ônix! Esta pedra é uma de outras pedras formadas por sílica, ou seja, substância em pó para também fabricação de vidros e até espelhos. Na Alquimia, temos que ter conhecimentos dos metais e minerais que fazem grandes diferenças na hora fundi-los e torná-los em outra forma ou objetos de grande poder. A característica marcante destas pedras é que dependendo onde a luz incide, elas refletem raios coloridos para todos os lados, como por exemplo, Opala que Blaise esta segurando.

Larissa mostrou a pedra que estava na mão de Zabini. Depois se aproximou de Hermione e:

Observando a pedra de Mione, esta já a outra variante da sílica é a Ágata de onde vem o Ônix, Draco! Se vocês repararem, a uma concentração de cores no centro da pedra. Ou seja, a luz incide e é guardada dentro dela e o que vocês vêem é o colorido central. O ônix é a segunda forma da ágata, só que vocês vêem camadas paralelas com diferentes cores.

Todos ficaram maravilhados.

Claro que estamos aqui para aula de DCAT e não de Alquimia básica. Não usaremos a varinha, então, guarde-as! Isto! Agora (Larissa levantou as mãos e colchonetes apareceram atrás do alunos) Deitem e fechem os olhos! Muito bem! Não pensem em nada, absolutamente em nada, esvaziem a mente.

Está difícil! – reclamou Neville.

Por que, Neville? – Larissa se aproximando de Longbottom.

Escuro! – disse causando risinho na turma.

Tudo bem! Levantem e fiquem assentados! E observem.

Todos obedeceram.

Traga seu colchonete, Neville! – Larissa mostrou onde deveria ser colocado.

Longbottom se sentou e Larissa se posicionou atrás dele. Snape se ajeitou na cadeira e jogou o corpo para frente mostrando interesse no que via. Ele estava bem localizado: o professor de poções estava lateralmente ao circulo paralelamente proporcional à professora McClaggan.

Neville! Confie em mim! Deite e feche os olhos!

O garoto de bochechas grandes obedeceu meio que contrariado. Então, Larissa o tocou e ele suspirou aliviado:

Ops! Vejo que seu medo está mais próximo do que eu imaginava! – Larissa disse de forma engraçada que os outros alunos riram e entenderam exatamente: sim, Snape. Larissa disse para todos ouvirem:

Neville, apesar de você sentir medo e o medo está próximo, você já demonstrou que pode enfrentá-lo. Sim! Sei que está escuro, mas você é capaz. (disse Larissa internamente: "Seus pais já escuridões piores do que estão passando atualmente"; Harry conseguia ouvir perfeitamente, e percebeu que Snape também estava!), Então, relaxe! ("Eu estou aqui!") Coloque seu medo de lado, pense em algo que você quer que aconteça e olhe para seu coração! Sim eu consigo ver o que seu coração deseja! Então, concentre que você quer: seus pais ao seu lado como sempre desejou! Sim, sonhar a felicidade é o que temos! Concentre na sua felicidade, não perca a foco, pois é seu momento e ninguém – ninguém pode tirá-lo de você, pois é seu!!! Isto! Deixe crescer isto dentro de você e aí....

Larissa soltou Neville e ele começou a irradiar uma luz dourada interna.

Por favor! Afastem-se! E cuidados com seus olhos, pois podem ficar cegos temporariamente!

Algo explodiu em raios vermelhos e amarelos:

Neville! – gritou Gina que foi impedida por Ron de prosseguir.

Neville saiu da posição deitada e estava de pé, rindo e rindo muito. Todos ficaram impressionados:

Isto seria um tipo de "patrono" interno para expulsar o que aflige através daquilo que traria maior alegria na sua vida. E resultado é uma cegueira temporária do oponente que na certa fugirá. – disse Larissa.

Nossa! A senhorita é poderosa!

Não! Neville que é poderoso e não sabe nem da metade que tem! E também acredito que cada um de vocês tem um talento guardado dentro de si e apenas não sabem usá-lo.

Salazar dizia que estes talentos são de bruxos puros! – disse Draco.

Sim! E também não, Draco! Salazar tinha razão sobre estes talentos internos, mas não são só bruxos puros o possuem. Trouxas também os possuem e até mais do que os tidos como bruxos de sangue puro. Isto Salazar sabia e temia e queria eliminar os trouxas que queriam ser bruxos em Hogwarts! Mas não podia...

Por que? – perguntou Hermione. – Isto não está no livro Hogwarts: uma história!

Sim, Mione! Não está! Isto apenas é encontrada na minha história de vida dos meus ascendentes, passada de geração a geração. Como vocês também tem uma história cada um; uns alegres e outros tristes, mas pertence a vocês. E estes objetos que escolheram, é parte de sua história. Então, deveres: pesquisem sobre estes objetos e também anotem todos os momentos felizes que querem que aconteça. Concentre-se neles! E também relacione numa lista o que gostam de fazer – claro que não seja prejudicial a ninguém, como ficar humilhação - e encontre um tempo e façam!

Mas professora! Tenho muitos afazeres! – disse Hermione

Priorize, Mione! Priorize o que deseja para si em sua aprendizagem e sua vida! Ou você não agüentará, se não pensar em sua própria saúde mental. Profa. Minerva me dize sobre seus estudos no 3o. ano foram complicado e que você conseguiu se desligar de algumas matérias e então, priorize! Boa noite, a todos! Ah! Grifinória e Sonserina, boa sorte amanhã!

Todos saíram, menos Snape que se levantou e se aproximou de Larissa. Harry e cia ficaram observando a cena. Não houve troca de palavras entre os dois e muito menos eles nem se olharam.

O que está acontecendo? O que Snape quer com Larissa? – perguntou Neville quase que sussurrando.

Eu contarei a vocês, mas tem que ser lá nos dormitórios de Grifinória e com menos pessoa possível, ok? – respondeu Harry.

Mas eu gostaria de saber!? – disse Luna no corredor.

Eu também! – disse Susana com curiosidade.

Harry olhou para os lados e então, disse:

Vamos para sala Precisa! Agora!

Todos foram e entraram.

O grupo formado por: Rony, Hermione, Neville, Susana, Luna, Gina, Dino, Simas e Ana Abbot escutavam atentamente a história que Harry ouviu quando estava debaixo da cama de Larissa.

Então, você estava com a professora depois daquele sumiço de Hogsmead?

Sim, Ron! Eu fiquei conversando com a professora sobre minha mãe, meu pai, meu padrinho!!! – disse Harry omitindo algumas partes.

Um comensal? Quem seria? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

Por que ele faria isto? – Simas mais curioso ainda.

Por que não sei! Mas isto mudou a história! Larissa de volta, Voldemort deve está furioso! – concluiu Susana espantando todos por ter dito o nome o lorde das trevas. – O que foi! Voldemort, sim! Ele mandou matar meus pais! Eu não o temo!

Harry sorriu para aquela garota ruiva com cabelos encaracolados. Sabia exatamente o que é em não conhecer os pais, assim como ela. Susana sorriu de volta sem graça e tinha entendido a mensagem do sorriso de Potter.

Então, Snape deve saber quem é o comensal! E por que ele não falou para ela? – Dino abraçando Gina.

Não sei! Ele saiu e não queria falar no assunto!

Então, por que ele ficou lá com a professora Mclaggan? – Ana se pronunciou.

Talvez ele se arrependeu e resolveu dizer quem era!!! – Luna viajando na maionese.

Não! Snape não é do tipo que dá o braço a torcer! – disse Ron olhando para corvinal "biruta".

Bem, vamos! Eu, Gina e Ron temos que acordar amanhã bem disposto para jogar contra Sonserina.

Todos saíram apreensivos da sala Precisa para não serem pegos por Filch e sua gata Madame Norrah e cada grupo tomou o rumo para suas respectivas casas.

Enquanto os grifinórios passaram em frente as escadas que levavam as masmorras, Harry sentiu um brisa fria bater em sua nuca. Como ele era o último da fila formada, ele parou e observou que os colegas continuavam a seguir o caminho para torre. Potter resolveu descer as escadas e encontrou a sala de aula de Snape aberta. Entrou e ouviu uns sussurros vindo do escritório do mestre em poções. Aproximou. Viu que Severo estava sentado na cadeira de costas para porta de entrada e que segurava algo. Pela primeira vez, o rapaz de grifinória, percebeu que o tom da voz do Snape era de ansiedade:

Não! Isto não pode estar acontecendo! NÃO AGORA! Depois tudo que eu construí e desenvolvi ao longo de 15 anos! Meu plano não pode falhar! AGORA NÃO!!! Larissa, ela voltou! NÃO, NÃO PODIA! Minha mente está confusa e enfraquecida! Não posso permitir que ela faça isso comigo! Acabarei com ela, antes que ela acabe comigo! Preciso tirá-la do meu caminho antes que seja tarde demais! Preciso tirá-la "daqui"!

Snape virou um pouco a cadeira e então, Harry pode ver e se espantou o que estava na mão do professor. Colocou a mão na boca e pensou consigo mesmo: "O retrato da jovem Larissa que tinha sumido do diário!".


	6. Capitulo 11

_**Cap. 11: A volta de Rita Skeeter e seus furos jornalísticos**_

Harry estava totalmente atordoado desde ontem à noite. Não imaginava que a foto estava com Snape e pior, ele queria realmente eliminar a professora DCAT, Larissa McClaggan.

Antes do jogo, reuniu com Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna e lhes contou o que aconteceu:

O quê? Não podemos deixar ele fazer isto! Ainda mais que Larissa está me ajudando e eu estou tão próximo de...(olhando para Hermione) Bem! Conseguindo me sair tão bem na matéria! – Rony engolindo seco e mudando de assunto.

O que você está escondendo, irmão? – Gina estanhando Ron.

Nada! Apenas estou preocupado se caso isto acontecer .... – disse Ron e Harry concordava com o amigo ruivo.

Não vai acontecer nada! Quantas vezes eu tenho que lembrá-los sobre a situação do professor Snape aqui em Hogwarts! O diretor Dumbledore confia nele e ele trabalha para Hogwarts e para a Ordem...

Que Ordem, Hermione? – perguntou Neville e Luna saiu da sua viagem e estacionou no planeta terra atenta: - Ordem?

Hermione titubeou em dizer, mas não tinha escapatória contou aos dois amigos tudo sobre a Ordem da Fênix e pediu sigilo, principalmente para Luna.

Nossa! Meus pais participavam desta Ordem?

Você não sabia, Neville? – perguntou Gina.

Não! Minha avó não fala isso! Só fala que eu nem me comparo ao papai!! – disse cabisbaixo.

Mas você é bom, Neville! Você viu lá na AD! – disse Luna tentando consolar o amigo.

Certo! Então voltando ao que estava falando, Snape é professor de Hogwarts e não seria certo ele matar a professora por pura inveja que está o consumindo! – Mione olhando para todos.

Como ninguém comentou e temos um jogo pela frente contra Sonserina e tenho um plano! Apesar de concordar com Mione sobre o professor! Mas dadas às circunstâncias... – disse Gina prontamente.

Então, diga logo! – disse Rony curioso.

Depois do jogo! Vamos! Não podemos atrasar.

O que se podia esperar num jogo contra Sonserina, lógico, trapaças....

MADAME HOOCH! ISTO FOI FALTA! – berrou Dino na torcida quando viu que um jogador sonserino jogou um balaço de propósito em cima de Gina que conseguiu desviar a tempo.

Este ano Lino Jordan não estava mais narrando as partidas, pois tinha saído de Hogwarts no ano passado e estava trabalhando na parte de administrativas, comerciais e até legais da loja dos gêmeos Weasley. Este ano o cargo passou para Simas Finnegan que além de gostar de Quadribol, era fanático por futebol dos trouxas:

É DESSA VEZ, SONSERINA NÃO QUER PERDER O TÍTULO E ESTÁ VINDO COM TUDO PARA O ATUAL CAMPEÃO GRIFINÓRIA!!... OLHA ESTE VÔO RADICAL DE DRACO ATRÁS DO POMO, MAS POTTER NÃO DEIXA POR MENOS COM SUA FIREBOLT!!!

Realmente, todos estavam acompanhando o vôo dos dois. O pomo voava tanto em ziguezagues que quase os rapazes trombaram fazendo eles perderem o objeto quadribolístico de vista.

AAAAIIIII!! ESTA FOI POR POUCO! QUASE OS DOIS APANHADORES IRIAM PARA O CHÃO! – vibrou Simas como se fosse um narrador trouxa de futebol e continuou: – GINA WEASLEY QUE FOI UMA GRANDE APANHADORA NO ANO PASSADO, NÃO DEIXA POR MENOS COMO ATACANTE NESTE ANO!

Realmente, ela estava surpreendente. Conseguia desviar de tudo e todos para marcar vários gols para Grifinória.

GOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL! GINA PARA GRIFINÓRIA!!! E QUE GOLAÇO! UM DRIBLE DE PERFEIÇÃO PARA CIMA DO GOLEIRO QUE SÓ FALTOU ELA ENTRAR COM O GOLE E TUDO NOS AROS!

Grifinória vibrou, assim como, as outras 2 casas – Corvinal e Lufa-lufa com a jogada de Gina.. Minerva estava extasiada e pulava tanto que balançava a tribuna de honra de Hogwarts. Snape estava "espumando" de rancor.

AGORA TEMOS, 100 A 50 PARA GRIFINÓRIA!! – falou Simas colocando mais 10 pontos no placar.

"Onde está Larissa?", Harry desejava vê-la, mas ela não estava lá nas cadeiras dos professores. Potter a procurou como se procurasse o próprio pomo dourado do jogo. Realmente, ela não estava lá e percebeu que Hagrid também não. "Mas...", pensou quando viu o objeto dourado passando perto de si, então, o seguiu. Draco viu e saiu de onde estava para seguir o grifinório.

- Vamos, Draco! Você consegue! – gritava em coro os sonserinos.

Era totalmente perceptiva a mudança de Sonserina. A casa não gritava mais aqueles horrorosos: "Weasley é nosso rei!" do ano passado. Eles estavam mais... mais...

CÁTIA! A SUA DIREITA, A SUA DIREITA! CUIDADO! O BALAÇO QUE CRABBE.....! NÃOOOOOO! – bradou Ron, mas já era tarde Bell levou um balaço na cabeça e caiu da vassoura numa altura de 6 metros do chão quando tentava fazer a manobra que era especialista.

ESTA FOI TERRÍVEL! FOI FALTA MADAME HOOCH! FOI INTENCIONAL QUE CRBBE FEZ! – disse Simas em alto e bom som.

– PREOCUPE-SE COM A NARRAÇÃO SR. FINNEGAN E NÃO TORCER PARA SUA CASA – gritou a juíza Hooch.

Hã! Bem, então! A ATACANTE BELL ESTÁ DESACORDADA, MAS MADAME POMFREY, NOSSA GRANDE ENFERMEIRA ENTRA EM CAMPO PARA ATENDÊ-LA! VAMOS DE VOLTA PARA PARTIDA! – narrou Simas preocupado.

A partida continuou, Cátia estava sendo atendida ali mesmo e Harry que tinha parado para ver a cena, caiu em si quando Ron gritou:

- HARRY! O POMO! PEGA O POMO! DRACO ESTÁ QUASE CONSEGUINDO! NÃO DEIXA, GENTE! GRIFINÓRIOS NÃO DEIXEM! – bradou capitão com tanta força que quase perdeu a voz.

Potter foi atrás do pomo. Draco estava quase lá, mas algo aconteceu que Harry não queria que acontecesse, a cicatriz voltou a doer e foi forte, muito mais forte que podia imaginar e faz ele desconcentrar no jogo e Draco pegou o pomo.

SONSERINA MARCA 150 COM O POMO E TERMINA A PARTIDA! SONSERINA VENCE! – disse Simas quando no meio da comemoração da vitória se escutou um grito desesperado de Madame Pomfrey:

PAREM! PAREM! TEMOS QUE LEVA-LA PARA ST. MUNGUS URGENTEMENTE! O ESTADO DELA É GRAVE!!!

Todos olharam para chão. Cátia começou a se contorcer...Dumbledore e Minerva saíram da tribuna rapidamente flutuando até a aluna desmaiada. No mesmo instante, a chefa da casa grifinória desapareceu com a aluna e Madame Pomfrey através de uma chave portal para St. Mungus Hospital.

Droga! Mil vezes droga! – reclamou Ron.

Pára de reclamar, Ron! – disse Gina.

Por que, irmãzinha? – Ron raivoso.

Perdemos, mas estou preocupada com a Cátia! – disse Gina quando chegavam na sala comunal de Grifinória.

É Ronald Weasley, pare de pensar no próprio umbigo! – disse Hermione o encarando com severidade.

E vocês acham que não estou preocupado! Falei, falei! A direita dela já estava manchada demais! Um dia os sonserinos iriam perceber isso!

Pára de falar em Quadribol, Ron! É sobre a saúde Cátia! – disse Hermione dando acesso de raiva e choro, enquanto socava o peito do ruivo Weasley. Rony tentou desvencilhar da amiga e segurando os punhos dela, falou:

Que isso? Que isso? Não, Mione! Não estou falando isso por mal! Também estou preocupado! Poderia ser evitado....

Mas não foi! E agora ela está lá no hospital em estado grave!!! – Mione chorou com mais intensidade. – Solta-me! – disse dando as costas para Weasley e correndo para sentar e abraçar Harry que estava no sofá de frente a lareira. Ron ficou sem palavras ao ver o que tinha acontecido e subiu foi tomar um banho.

E você, Harry! O que aconteceu? Você estava quase apanhando o pomo também? – perguntou Jack preocupado.

Minha cicatriz, cara! Voltou a doer e ainda dói, mas a intensidade diminuiu comparada que eu tive na hora do jogo! – disse enquanto Hermione se virou e começou a acariciar a marca que Harry adquiriu de Voldemort.

Será que ele está voltando?

Talvez, Gina! Não sei! Ai! Vai com calma, Mione! – disse olhando carinhosamente para amiga Granger.

Desculpe-me! Tudo bem?

Está!!

Bem, vou tomar um banho para acalmar! Poderiam me manter informada sobre a Cátia? – disse Gina indo para o dormitório das meninas, enquanto os demais do time também se encaminhavam deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos na sala.

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Harry não sabia o que falar e muito menos Hermione. Até que:

Por que Ron é tão cabeça dura? – perguntou Hermione quando se aninhava ainda mais nos braços de Harry.

Talvez porque ele é sincero demais e não sabe expressar o que sente!!! – riu Potter despretensiosamente enquanto passava a mão nos ombros dela, consolando-a.

Queria que ele expressasse de forma mais carinhosa e não nessa brutalidade masculina! – disse Granger levantando o rosto e sorrindo para o amigo Potter que retribuiu o sorriso.

Mas pode ter certeza, Mione! Ele sente e muito! – falou Harry e se ajeitando melhor no sofá continuou a dizer:

Rony, às vezes, é cabeça dura! Fala o que não deve, mas se culpa muito depois que disse! Você sabe disso!

É, eu sei! – Hermione cabisbaixa.

Então, você lembra! – Harry levantou o queixo da amiga para olhá-la melhor.

Sim!! No primeiro ano! O trasgo!

Então! Ele ficou fulo da vida, se acontecesse algo com você, pois foi ele que falou que não devia e deixou você daquele jeito!

Rony gosta de você! Você o entende! – disse Hermione.

E você também, Mione! Basta dar uma chance a ele!

Ano passado, ele e você me sugeriram a fazer um livro sobre o que passa na cabeça das meninas! Acredito que você, Harry, devia escrever o que passa na cabeça do Rony! – disse rindo quando viu Colin Creevey chegando assustado e ofegante.

O que foi, Colin? – perguntou Harry.

Cátia está mal, Harry! Muito mal!.... Acabei de chegar do salão principal e Madame Pomfrey voltou do hospital abalada.

Mas você ouviu alguma coisa???

Não, mas pela cara dela, acredito que vai de mal a pior!!!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

O jantar, no salão principal, foi silencioso. Só se ouvia o tintinlhar dos talheres nas mesas das quatro casas de Hogwarts que se distribuíam seguindo da esquerda para direita numa visão da mesa dos professores: Lufa-lufa, Grifinória, Corvinal e Sonserina.

Puxa! Até a mesa de Sonserina está calada! – sussurrou Ron para os amigos e depois eles olharam para o sonserino Crabbe.

Como ele pode fazer aquilo? – perguntou Dino magoado.

Olhem para cara dele! Parece que se arrependeu! – disse Simas.

Eu também arrependeria depois do sermão que Snape deu!! – disse Michael Corner de Corvinal que ouviu o assunto entre os grifinórios.

Como assim? – perguntou Hermione.

Humf! Vocês tinham que ter visto a cara do Snape depois que Madame Pomfrey voltou do Hospital!!! – completou Cho.

È! Ele chamou Crabbe para o escritório, mas porta da sala de aula estava aberta e aí... – disse Rogério Davies, capitão de Corvinal no quadribol.

Snape estava furioso com Crabbe! Ele o tratou tão mal que ele foi suspenso do time de quadribol! E ainda terá detenções para cumprir! – disse Antônio Goldenstein.

Ele podia ser expulso! – comentou Rony mordendo um pedaço de batata.

Não fala assim! Ele, talvez, não fez por mal! – comentou Luna que chegou a mesa de Grifinória e sentou ao lado de Gina.

Que isso! Não fez por mal? Eu vi! Eu estava narrando e sei quando é ou não falta! – disse Simas indignado e fitando Crabbe.

E você, Harry? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Simas.

Minha cicatriz, cara! Deu uma fincada muito forte que me fez parar na mesma hora e desconcentrei devido a dor!

Puxa! Está doendo ainda? – perguntou Luna curiosa. Harry balançou a cabeça negando.

Nós sabemos quando isto acontecesse, não? Vocês-Sabem-Quem!?! – disse Neville num sussurro quase inaudível.

É verdade! – disse Dino assentindo com a cabeça.

Estranho! A professora McClaggan ainda não apareceu! – comentou Hermione mudando o assunto.

Ela não estava no jogo também! – disse Rogério.

Bem! Ninguém a viu o dia inteiro! O pessoal aqui da minha casa estava comentando isto aqui agora! – disse Zacarias Smith de Lufa-lufa entrando no assunto da mesa Grifinória.

O que vocês estão falando? – o sonserino Zabini apareceu junto com duas garotas que eram Amélia Greengrass e Tracy Davis.

Nada que não seja da sua conta, sangue puríssimo! – Zacarias insinuou cinicamente.

Blaise fechou a cara para o lufa-lufa.

Pensei que os Lufa-lufas fossem os mais cordiais e receptivos das casas de Hogwarts???? – perguntou Amélia.

Só que perdem esta cordialidade e receptividade quando um dos nossos colegas de escola foi ferido por certo aluno de uma outra casa de Hogwarts a qual não entende este tipo de trato, Greengrass! – respondeu Harry levantando da mesa de forma abrupta.

Tome mais cuidado com que diz! Este talvez seja o maior defeito que Godric Griffyndor deve ter tido quando discutiu com os outros fundadores... – disse Tracy, a garota sonserina loirinha de olhos verdes fitando Harry. Depois Zabini continuou a dizer:

Quero deixar bem claro! Mesmo sendo da mesma casa que Crabbe não significa que aprove as coisas que ele fez, faça ou venha a fazer! Não gostei do que aconteceu e muitos colegas de Sonserina não gostaram! Até o professor Snape! Então, espero que entendam que eu não quero ressentimentos aqui! Então, com licença!

Todos ouviram e ficaram calados. Não tinha o que dizer.

De repente a porta do salão principal abriu bruscamente:

Professor... Aquele que não deve ser nomeado... Hoje... Tarde... Ataque... Yorkshire... Larissa...! – Hagrid estava ofegante. Ele carregava Larissa no colo que estava desacordada.

Dumbledore levantou rapidamente e disse numa voz que apresentava certa ansiedade:

Madame Pomfrey acompanhe Hagrid para enfermaria!!

Enquanto caminhava no corredor central do grande salão:

Ah! Minerva assuma Hogwarts! Eu irei ao....

Chegou próximo de Hagrid, sorrindo acariciou o rosto de Larissa:

Eu irei ao Ministério da Magia!

Olhou para o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts:

Ela ficará bem! Leve-a, Rubeus! E cuide dela, sim!?!?

Professor Dumbledore olhou para mesa dos professores. Snape percebeu que era com ele e assentiu com a cabeça saindo logo depois pela porta adjacente ao salão. E o diretor se foi também.

O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione sussurrando assustada com a situação.

Voldemort! Ele voltou e atacou Yorkshire! – Susana prontamente.

Mas por que a professora estava fazendo em Yorkshire? – Simas estranhando.

Ora, Simas! A família dela é de lá! – respondeu Ron.

O palacete foi destruído! Não foi? – perguntou Hermione.

Ninguém soube responder a pergunta de Granger.

Antes de terminar o jantar, "e que jantar tumultuado", como disse Dino; a professora Minerva pediu a palavra:

Devido as circunstâncias apresentadas neste dia confuso e de grande tumulto, eu quero comunicar a todos que logo que tivermos informações sobre o estado de saúde Srta. Bell, repassaremos a vocês!

E a professora McClaggan? – perguntou alguém de Lufa-lufa.

Sim, Sr. Haker! Creio que ela está bem! Também manteremos todos informados! Monitores, por favor, direcionem os alunos para as respectivas casas. – respondeu Minerva se muita segurança no que dizia.

Quando saíram do salão, todos os alunos foram se encaminhando para as salas comunais, menos o trio grifinório formado por Harry, Hermione e Ron que somado a Neville e Gina que estavam se enturmando mais. E cedo ou tarde este trio se tornaria um quinteto.

Aonde vamos? – perguntou Neville.

Para enfermaria!!! – respondeu Ron.

Mas vocês viram que a professora falou! – replicou Longbottom.

Sei! Neville! Você já devia acostumar com isso, não!! – disse Ron sorrindo para o garoto de bochechas largas.

Chegando lá, encontraram a enfermaria fechada.

Que droga! – Harry com raiva.

Calma, Harry! – disse Hermione.

Talvez, eles não querem que alunos vejam a professora! – falou Neville quando encarava a porta.

Prevenção! Sabia que podia contar com meus irmãos gêmeos! Orelhas Extensíveis! – disse Ron tirando do bolso os objetos da gemiliadades Weasleys, para alegria de Mione que lhe deu um beijo selinho na boca do ruivo.

Nossa! – Ron impressionado com que aconteceu. Até Mione riu

Me dá isso que antes que você desmaie! – falou Harry rindo e pegando entregando as pontas das Orelhas para os amigos.

Quando colocaram os objetos, ouviram:

Temos que tomar cuidado, Pomfrey! – voz de Minerva.

Calma, Rubeus! Ela está bem! Só está desacordada devido ao feitiço, mas passará! – voz de Papoula Pomfrey.

Não sei! Não sei! Estávamos bem! Ela estava brincando com as crianças! Ai escureceu! Vários dementadores! Eu vi dementadores! Muitos...

Vou te dar uns calmantes! Acredito que você não tem condição nenhuma de cuidar ou passar a noite com Larissa, Hagrid! – Papoula parecia ansiosa e continuou: - Minerva! Acho que eu que não irei agüentar! Primeiro Cátia, agora a Larissa! E ainda mais Você Sabe Quem!!!

Ele não atacará Hogwarts! Estamos seguros aqui! – a voz da professora McGonagall estava séria.

Professora, você não viu que vi! Muitos dementadores! As crianças gritando e correndo! Larissa viu e eu também vi Você Sabe Quem!

Calma, Hagrid! Você contará o que aconteceu, mas vamos esperar o professor Dumbledore voltar! E aí, sim, ouviremos sua história! Agora quero que descanse!... Pelo jeito, Papoula! Nós faremos serão hoje!

Precisamos reunir a AD, urgente! – disse Harry.

Por que? – Neville assustado.

Assunto pendente: o plano da segurança de Larissa e assunto atual que é a volta de Voldemort! – respondeu Harry apertando passos nos corredores.

Peraí! Até os sonserinos! – disse Ron fazendo todos pararem e voltarem os olhos para ele.

Não!!! – disse Harry rapidamente.

Por que não? – Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Isto significa chamar Draco! E ainda tem o professor Snape que quer "eliminar" a professora! – disse Neville espantado.

As meninas se olharam e concordaram.

Então, vamos nos dividir! Rony e Mione vão para torre Corvinal! Eu e Neville vamos para Lufa-lufa. Gina, você vai para Grifinória e avise discretamente os que formam a Armada.

Onde iremos reunir? – Gina já correndo pelo corredor.

Sala Precisa!!! – disse Harry, enquanto todos se dividiam.

Não foi difícil reuni o grupo na sala. Parece que todos já estavam esperando o chamado de Harry.

O que vocês descobriram? – perguntou Corner quando Harry e Neville entraram na sala com o pessoal de Lufa-lufa.

Hermione tomou a palavra explicando detalhe por detalhe o que ouviram na enfermaria, acrescentando o fato do Professor Snape querer eliminar Larissa.

Larissa está em perigo, mas por que? Por que o professor quer eliminá-la? – Susana impressionada com que ouviu.

Inveja! Pura inveja! Ele quer o cargo de professor DCAT! E Larissa deve ser eliminada para ele poder ocupá-lo! – disse Zacarias.

Não faz sentido isso! Ele é professor de Hogwarts! Se ele matar a professora, Dumbledore o demitirá, ou nem isto, o professor vai preso! E o plano dele vai pro espaço! – colocou Ana.

Há muito tempo que venho dizendo para Harry e Rony! E também Dumbledore confia em Snape e devemos confiar em nosso diretor que é a razão da Armada fundada! – disse Hermione.

Devo lembrar, Hermione, que o nosso "querido" professor de poções já brincou de Comensal da Morte!! – disse Harry com raiva deixando a cara de Granger fechada.

Olha! Concordo com Mione, mas devo admitir como Harry que não podemos arriscar! A família de Larissa foi morta no massacre lá em Yorkshire e ela é última geração nobre de bruxos que se tem no nosso mundo! – Gina tomou a palavra surpreendo Harry com sua posição e colocações sensatas.

Antes do jogo de quadribol de hoje! Eu tive um plano! E precisaremos de todos para que isto aconteça! Por isso, eu acredito que este é um dos motivos que Harry queria que vocês estivessem aqui!

Então, diga, Gina! – Michael entusiasmado deixando Cho ressabiada de ciúmes.

É diz logo! Estou curioso! – Neville curioso.

Fred e Jorge estavam desenvolvendo experimentalmente uns objetos parecendo walkie-talkies de trouxas só que em tamanhos menores que poderiam ser usados debaixo das nossas roupas. – disse Gina.

Qual a finalidade disso? – perguntou Goldenstein.

Prometem não falar para ninguém, pois ainda está em fase de teste!

Claro! – responderam todos simultaneamente.

É para poder usar nos exames e testes! Ou seja, um passaria a resposta para o outro sem que o professor percebesse!

Nossa! Mas e o feitiço anti-cola? – perguntou Ana Abbott.

È por isso que está ainda em teste, para se obter um contra-feitiço! – respondeu Gina.

Mas como conseguiremos tais objetos? E como eles são? – perguntou o capitão de Corvinal que entrou recentemente para Armada.

Eu tenho uma amostra aqui! – disse Gina pegando uma pena para escrever e um objeto que parecia ser um fone de ouvido muito pequeno e transparente. E a Weasley continuou a falar:

Esta pena é encantada! Ou seja, ela escreve o que você diz, mesmo nos tons mais baixos ou os quase inaudíveis. E também você pode falar com ela.

Nossa! – Ron pegou e analisava a pena com o fone.

Então, o processo é simples! Este fone que foi inventado por trouxas e tem uma bateria que é carregada magicamente, colocamos no ouvido. Como vocês podem perceber é transparente e ninguém percebe que está com um. Por favor, Hermione! Diga alguma coisa bem baixinha! – disse Gina com uma outra pena na mão foi se afastando do grupo e escondendo atrás do espelho que pertenceu ao Moody.

Hermione falou com algo. Então, Gina respondeu através da pena.

Puxa! Obrigada, Gina! Gente isto é fantástico! – disse Granger entusiasmada.

Eu não ouvi nada! – disse Zacarias.

Lógico que não ouviria! Se ouvisse, o professor lhe daria um ZERO por estar colando na prova!!! Acorda Smith! – disse Justino.

Ai! Ai! Não sei não! Não dá para todo mundo falar ao mesmo tempo! Ficará confuso e bagunçado! – colocou Macmillian.

É isto será um problema! – disse Susana.

Não se criarmos uma escala com os horários das aulas de defesa contra artes das trevas de cada ano! E locais estratégicos para os outros horários que não vá prejudicar ninguém! Todos os pontos de Hogwarts serão mapeados! Usaremos um mapa matriz e criaremos outros 3 mapas para cada casa!

Que mapa matriz? – perguntou Justino.

Harry possui um mapa salteador! A partir dele criaremos outros três mapas!

Este mapa é complexo, Hermione! Você sabe que pertenceu a Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Peter! – disse Ron perplexo.

Que, Sirius Black! Ele fez este mapa! Mas ele é um criminoso e... – falou Zacarias que foi interrompido por Harry.

ELE NÃO É CRIMINOSO! ELE NÃO MATOU MEUS PAIS E MUITO MENOS PETER PETERGREW. ALIÁS, PETER AINDA VIVE E ESTÁ SERVINDO VOLDEMORT E COM CERTEZE DEVE TER ATACADO A LARISSA HOJE! E SIRIUS É MEU PADRINHO! FOI ELE QUE ME DEU A FIREBOLT! E ELE SERÁ INOCENTADO DE TODAS AS ACUSAÇÕES!

Zacarias se encolheu na poltrona.

Harry! Por favor, acalma-se! Zacarias entendeu o recado! – disse Gina colocando a mão no ombro de Potter.

Desculpe-me, Smith! É que não gosto de que fale mal do meu padrinho e ...!

Zacarias respondeu: - Tudo bem! Mas não espere que goste de suas atitudes intempestivas!

Hermione! Eu acredito que precisará de ajuda! Então, eu me coloco a disposição para ajudar a fazer os mapas – disse Cho Chang.

Eu também! – disseram Susana e Ana levantando da cadeira.

Eu posso ajudar a fazer a escala de horário! – disse Marieta Edgecombe que ano passado dedurou a AD para Umbridge. – Preciso me redimir de alguma forma, não é?

Pode ter certeza! Nós vamos te ajudar, Marieta! – disse Padma olhando para irmã gêmea Parvati.

Assim como eu! – disse Luna aterrissando de sobressalto na terra.

Então, está combinado! Mandarei hoje mesmo uma coruja para os gêmeos! Assim que chegar os materiais, eu repassarei um a um! E depois reencontraremos aqui com tudo pronto para colocarmos em prática!

Neste período, já iremos atuar! Mesmo sem os objetos dos gêmeos! Ou seja, não deixaremos Larissa e nem Snape ficarem sozinhos! Nem por um segundo! OK? – falou Harry olhando para todos. – Cada passo dos dois! Cada suspiro dos dois!

Mas e a noite! Snape pode atacar a noite! Ele adora ficar andando a noite! – Neville assustado.

Pode deixar que a noite que faremos escalas para que ninguém se desgaste. – disse Padma.

Mas por quanto tempo faremos isto? – disse Davies.

Até o final do ano letivo, Davies! A professora disse que só ficará apenas este ano, lembra? Ou.... – disse Harry.

Ou? – Davies curiosamente.

Ou até encontrarmos provas concretas que Snape queira fazer com McClaggan! – concluiu Potter.

Outra coisa que nos fez reunir: é a volta de Voldemort!... Olha! Vocês têm que parar de assustarem toda vez que alguém fala o nome dele!?... Bem! Ele voltou e nossos treinamentos serão intensos! Além disso, tem algumas pessoas que terão os NOM´s e os NIEM´s neste ano! - falou Hermione.

É mesmo! Temos os NOM´s! – disse Colin.

E nós os NIEM´s! – disse Marieta olhando para Cho.

Então, temos que aumentar nos encontros! – disse Zacarias animado.

Não! Manteremos os dias! Há outros alunos aqui que dão monitoria estudantil nas outras disciplinas! Quero esclarecer, que não só Defesa contra artes das trevas iremos treinar! Treinaremos com nossos colegas os feitiços, transformações, runas e...

História da magia também! – disse Luna empolgada.

Que? O que história da magia poderia fazer contra V-Vold?... Você sabe! – Rony até arriscou dizer o nome do Lorde, mas não conseguiu.

Muito! Tem coisas antigas que podemos usar ao nosso favor! – disse Luna encarando o ruivo.

È isto também será de grande utilidade, Luna! – comentou Mione interrompendo a discussão dos colegas.

E os dias do nosso encontro? Quem vigiará Snape e McClaggan? – perguntou Denis Creevey que pela primeira vez deu para ouvir sua voz.

Puxa! Não tinha pensado nisso! – resmungou Harry.

Precisaremos de gente fora da Armada!! – comentou Ana.

E pessoal de Sonserina não está aqui! Por que? – perguntou Luna.

Olha! Nós hesitamos em chamá-los, pois tem o caso de chefe da casa deles está envolvido! Entendem? – disse Harry olhando para todo o grupo.

Não acredito que eles vão reclamar! – disse Luna olhando para o teto.

Luna! Pirou? Eles não vão acreditar que "o todo poderoso" sonserino está querendo eliminar uma colega de trabalho! – disse Smith veementemente, mas sem deixar Luna em nenhum momento preocupada.

Talvez! Mas queria dar um voto confiança neles! Afinal de contas, vocês viram o que Zabini falou sobre Crabbe! – contra respondeu Luna tranqüilamente.

Não sei! Não gostaria de pagar para ver! Eles são tão astutos e ambíguos! Ao mesmo tempo eles podem estar dizendo a verdade, eles podem estar mentindo na mesma proporção para salvarem a própria pele. – disse Rogério preocupado.

É por isso que não chamamos! Não confiamos! Não podemos arriscar que nosso plano pode ser delatado ao próprio professor Severo Snape! – falou Gina se aproximando de Luna e colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

Isto é relevante, Rogério! E não pode ser descartado, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu concordo com Luna! – disse Susana. – Quando? Até quando isto vai ser assim? Alguém tem que ceder! Lembrem o que chapéu falou! Temos que ser fortes e nos unir!

Susana! Isto é relevante, sim, mas vamos dar mais um tempo com os sonserinos? Vamos ver se podemos confiar e/ou eles se farão dignos de confiança! – disse Harry chegando perto da amiga Lufa-lufa e colocando as mãos no ombro dela. Sorriu para ela e foi retribuído com outro.

Ainda voltamos a estaca zero da questão!! Quem vigiará Snape e McClaggan durante nossos encontros? – Rony cabisbaixo, quando Hermione se aproximou dele e deitou no ombro do amigo.

Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz que ninguém esperava que ouvisse, pelo menos naquela hora.

Zabini? O que você?... O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou Justino levantando do sofá. Blaise e mais 4 sonserinos apareceram. Entre eles a loirinha Tracy, Amélia, Bletchley que era goleiro do time, uma garota que Harry não reconheceu (apesar de ser do mesmo ano).

Somos da Armada ou não? – perguntou Zabini.

Claro que são! – respondeu Harry meio incerto no que falava.

Moon viu que vocês estavam perambulando por esta área! Então, resolveu nos avisar que tinha um encontro da AD. Reuni um número que consegui achar de sonserinos disponíveis e subimos! Fizemos mal? – disse Blaise caminhando até Harry.

É!... Bem!... Não!... – disse Harry meio sem graça e sem o que responder.

Então, posso perguntar porque não nos avisaram? – Tracy desconfiada.

Pois não encontramos nenhum sonserino! – respondeu Rony rapidamente.

Ah! Então, que bom que Karla viu o grupo vindo para esta sala! E pelo que percebi não estão em treinamento! Bem, nessa hora é muito pouco improvável que isto esteja acontecendo! Ouvi vocês falarem o nome do professor Snape e da professora McClaggan. O que têm eles? – Blaise se sentando ao lado de Ana estranhando o sonserino.

Não! Eles não têm nada a ver! Apenas citamos os nomes deles, pois.... eles são bons professores e tem experiência contra arte das trevas! E também nesta reunião estamos, apenas, só trocando idéias sobre alguns feitiços! Mas já estamos de saída! – disse Mione dando as costas para os sonserinos e olhando para Rony.

Quais feitiços? – Amélia sentando e interessada.

Sobre o uso dos prismas e mandalas! Vocês estão treinando, não? – perguntou Susana tentando demonstrar interesse no assunto e evitar desconfiança dos colegas.

A professora Larissa não espera que saibamos fazer exatamente esta técnica Legilimência que eu acredito que a prática seja muito difícil! Com minha pequena experiência, eu posso não descobrir o que estão pensando, mas eu sinto que vocês estão escondendo de nós alguma coisa! – disse Tracy Davis levantando e se dirigindo ao espelho de Moody.

Harry olhou para o objeto para ver se refletia a inimizade de Tracy Davis, mas ele não viu nada. "Pode ser possível???", pensou.

Então, Blaise! Por que você acredita que estejamos a esconder algo de vocês sonserino? – perguntou Smith com um ar superior no tom de voz.

Harry não prestou atenção a resposta do sonserino, pois pegou a pena dos gêmeos e mandou um aviso para Gina que ainda estava com o fone no ouvido:

Gina! Por favor, tente deslocar o espelho de forma que eu veja todos os sonserinos refletindo nele!

A Weasley entendeu o recado. Discretamente, ela saiu de onde estava e foi a estante que estava atrás do espelho e meio como não fizesse de propósito, lançou (sem que ninguém percebesse) um feitiço que modificou o objeto refletivo do lugar. Ela fingiu tropeçar e caiu na frente do espelho, nos pés de Tracy.

Ei! Você se machucou, Weasley? – perguntou Tracy quando se abaixou e deu a mão para Gina.

Estou bem! Obrigada! – respondeu Gina, enquanto Davis a ajudava levantar do chão.

Harry viu o que precisava e se deu por satisfeito, então, deu o passo a frente:

Acredito que os sonserinos têm habilidades notáveis como a esperteza e difícil de serem enganados!

Ninguém da AD estava entendendo onde Harry queria chegar, mas o Menino Que Sobreviveu continuou:

Precisamos de ajuda!

Rony sussurrou algo no ouvido de Mione. Susana e Macmillian se entreolharam. Marieta e Cho estavam de olhos arregalados. Harry reparou que todos estavam assustados, menos os sonserinos que não estavam entendendo nada.

Como assim? Que tipo de ajuda? - perguntou Bletchley.

O que vou lhes contar, pode ser estranho e talvez vocês podem até não acreditar, pois tem relação ao chefe da casa Sonserina.

O que tem o professor Snape, Potter? – perguntou Moon. Harry continuou:

Bem! Acredito que vocês sabem que professor Snape foi um seguidor de Voldemort! E professor Dumbledore o contratou...

E ele que faz 15 anos leciona em Hogwarts!- Amélia se ajeitou ma poltrona ao lado de Smith.

Harry começou a contar o porquê daquele encontro na sala Precisa e explicou o motivo de preocupação com a segurança de McClaggan. Falou sobre Snape e o que ele falou no dia que o viu no escritório de poções. Explicou sobre o massacre em Yorkshire e que Snape estava presente no dia, mas Harry omitiu o fato de um Comensal ter salvado a pele da Larissa. Comentou do fato da professora ser a ultima de uma geração que pode ajudar a destruir Voldemort e ajuda a salvar o mundo mágico e trouxa.

Os colegas ficaram perplexos com a atitude de Potter, mas ficaram mudos.

Você não vê a gravidade desta acusação que acaba de nos dizer sobre o nosso diretor de Sonserina, Potter? – falou Blaise com uma cara fechada. Harry concordou inclinando a cabeça a frente.

Não faz sentido! Ele é professor em Hogwarts! Se ele matar uma professora, ele pode ser mandado embora! E segundo que você ouviu dele no escritório, ele pode colocar tudo a perder com que ele venha a querer!?! – raciocinou Tracy. Hermione sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça concordando com o que a sonserina tinha acabado de dizer.

Parece que já ouvi este discurso antes!?! – disse Rony causando risos nos outros colegas.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a loirinha sonserina com curiosidade.

Bem, Davis! É que eu e coincidentemente a Ana Abbott, em outra ocasião, comentamos da mesma maneira sobre esta possível atitude do professor! – disse Hermione se colocando a frente de Tracy e sorrindo para ela.

O objetivo da Armada é a proteção da professora? – perguntou Moon.

Sim! – respondeu Rogério.

Entendo a posição, mas por que você resolveu a nos contar agora, Potter? Mesmo tendo uma possibilidade de colocar tudo a perder e delatar para o nosso chefe de Sonserina! – pontuou Blaise e medindo a expressão facial do rosto de Harry.

Harry olhou para todos os presentes, antes de responder a Zabini. Percebeu que até a AD estava curiosa para saber porque que ele tinha contado tudo para os sonserinos.

Uma vez, o professor "Moody" me apresentou este espelho que reflete o inimigo. Como não vi a imagem de Tracy no espelho, resolvi arriscar uma confiança em vocês!

Zabini sorriu e os outros sonserinos também. Todos estranharam. Blaise se virou para o grupo da AD e disse:

Eu não sei meus colegas sonserinos, mas eu concordo em ajudar, Harry Potter!

Ajudamos! Ajudaremos, sim! Pode contar! – disseram os outros.

Os alunos de Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Grifinória ficaram espantados. Blaise continuou:

Acredito que vocês podem achar estranho, mas não gosto muito de ficar ouvindo esta história de sangue puro, mestiço e ruim! Nós, digo, Rafael, Amélia, Tracy, Karla e eu preferimos evitar a turma de Draco e companhia. Talvez vocês não saibam, mas eu não sou o tal sangue puríssimo que Smith comentou no salão principal.

Harry engoliu seco e reparou que todos escutavam atentos ao que Zabini dizia.

Meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe é bruxa. Tanto que meu pai trabalha no ministério da Grã-Bretanha e é do departamento secreto de relacionamento entre o primeiro-ministro britânico e o ministro da magia.

Nossa! Não sabia disso! – comentou Rony estupefato.

Vocês podem perceber que na vez que Sirius Black fugiu de Askaban, houve uma procura dele no mundo dos trouxas! Vocês lembram das notícias nos jornais? – disse Tracy.

Pois é! Agora meu pai está ajudando o ministério sobre a segurança dos trouxas, agora que Voldmort retornou! – completou Blaise.

Não sabíamos que você era... – disse Susana.

Mestiço? – Blaise sorrindo para Bones. – Não me arrependo de ter entrado para Sonserina, não! Acredito que devido as minhas características não tinha outra casa que eu me encaixasse melhor.

Todos nós temos um parentesco com trouxas: ou somos filhos de bruxos com trouxas ou só de trouxas! Tracy, Karla e eu somos filhas de trouxas legítimos! – disse Amélia Greengrass deixando Hermione pasma.

Mas como? Sonserina se gaba de só ter "sangue puros", não? – Zacarias estava confuso.

Faz sentido! Isto me lembrou que Hagrid falou para mim uma vez! Quando Malfoy me chamou de "sangue ruim", a comunidade bruxa estaria extinta se não fosse a união dos dois mundos. – disse Hermione tristonha.

Isto mesmo, Granger! Até nisso já atingiu a casa Sonserina que se achava interessante se gabar desta situação de sangue! – disse Rafael Bletchley.

Puxa! E você, Bletchley? – perguntou Justino.

Minha mãe é trouxa! Mas da forma que você a visse como se veste e se comporta, vocês de cara achariam que uma bruxa "puríssima"! – disse o goleiro de Sonserina rindo dele mesmo e causando riso em Neville que comentou:

È porque você não viu minha avó!?!?

Ah! Pude perceber no 3o. ano quando você fez o bicho-papão do Snape vestir a roupa dela! – Rafael deu uma gargalhada que todos caíram também lembrando da cena em DCAT com Lupin.

Como vocês podem perceber, nem todo sonserino é tão mau, assim! Há alguns sonserinos filhos de bruxos que não aceitam tal situação de segregação, mas tem medo do que os pais possam pensar deles, então eles se escondem! – disse Karla do lado de Justino.

Humm! Apesar de não acreditar que o nosso chefe de Sonserina seja ou faça tal coisa! Acredito em você, Potter! Acredito que a professora deve ser protegida e pelo mesmo motivo que você colocou! – Blaise olhou para os demais sonserinos presentes que concordaram e depois perguntou:

Como podemos ajudar?

Harry sorriu e explicou o plano desde o início. Os sonserinos concordaram.

Bem vindos ao verdadeiro objetivo da AD! – disse Hermione cumprimentando Tracy, Amélia e Karla e sorrindo para Blaise e Rafael.

Vamos botar para quebrar! – disse Rafael de forma tão engraçada que todos riram, inclusive ele mesmo.

Então, Harry tomou a palavra novamente chamando a atenção de todos:

Plano direcionado! Colocaremos em prática! Vamos voltar para os dormitórios!

Com calma para senhor Filch e nem Snape nos pegarem!!! – disse Bletchley causando risinhos adjacentes.

Você tem que fazer palhaçada em Rafael, hein? – disse Tracy dando um tapinha maroto no ombro do colega.

Ué! Este é meu jeito! – respondeu rindo.

Rony cutucou o amigo e puxou-o para um canto do dormitório falando:

É a segunda vez que vejo que você toma uma decisão estranha, Harry!! A primeira foi lá na mansão dos Black, deixando Narcisa aparecer lá de vez em quando!

Concordo, mas algo me diz que podemos confiar!!! – disse Harry.

Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo! Mesmo assim, acho estranho! – Ron com certo receio.

Todos adormeceram e para variar, Potter acordado.

Harry pensou em Larissa. Não conseguia entender o que era aquilo que sentia. "Ela é mais velha do que eu!?!". Revirou na cama e viu o diário da professora.

Primeiro pegou o diário de Larissa. Queria ver Sirius mais uma vez. Pensou em pedir Larissa, depois que ela melhorasse, para fazer aquela magia antiga para rever seu padrinho nem que seja por alguns segundos.

Mas enquanto não é possível!!! Vamos ver onde eu parei, mesmo!! – disse abrindo o diário com o marcador de páginas.

quote

----------

_Hogwarts, abril/1975. 5o. ano._

_Meu pai recebeu uma carta de Nicolas Flamel que aceitou que logo após meus estudos em Hogwarts, eu poderia aprender Alquimia com ele. Legal! Contei para minhas amigas!!_

_Legal! – disse Lilian não muito empolgada e olhando em volta._

_O que foi, Lílian?Parece que está procurando algo!! – disse Alice rindo._

_È só por precaução! – disse Evans._

_De que? – Narcisa estranhando._

_Potter? – perguntou Larissa._

_Nãoo! – respondeu Lílian fitando McClaggan. – Outra pessoa!_

_Que pessoa? – Alice com medo._

_Esquecem! Vocês decidiram que irão fazer depois que sair de Hogwarts? – falou Lílian mudando de assunto._

_Eu vou ser auror igual Frank! – disse Alice. - E você, Lilian?_

_Pensei em trabalhar no ministério da magia! No departamento de mistérios, talvez! – disse Lília piscando para Larissa que sorriu e comentou:_

_É seu estilo mesmo! Mistérioooo Inominaaável! (Larissa riu) Como agora! O que houve, Lilian? (Larissa séria e preocupada)_

_E você, Narcisa? O que houve com você? Está tão calada! – Lilian mudou de assunto._

_É! O que foi, Wild Flower? – perguntou Alice abraçando Black._

_Hã!.. Pensei em seguir na área de advocacia de bruxos no departamento de justiça... – disse Narcisa._

_Alô! Planeta Terra chamando Narcisa. Por favor, desça da vassoura que sua altitude está acima do permitido! – Larissa causando gargalhadas nas marotas._

_Depois, Narcisa se virou seriamente e disse:_

_Lúcio! Quer adiantar o casamento!! – falou desanimadamente._

_O QUÊ? – as marotas ao mesmo tempo._

_É! Não sei se estou preparada para casar ainda?!?_

_Para quando ele estava pensando? – Alice curiosa._

_Ele quer no ano que vem!_

_Mais é cedo! Estaremos no 6o. ano, ainda! Ele é maluco! – comentou Lilian._

_Mas eu pedi para ele para daqui dois anos! Depois dos NIEM´s! – disse Narcisa._

_O que ele respondeu? – Larissa._

_Que eu desistisse de Hogwarts!_

_O QUE? – todas de novo._

_E seu sonho em Advogar no ministério?!?! E os outros sonhos! – Alice surpresa_

_Lúcio está pensando o que? O dono do mundo! Olha como nosso mundo está! De cabeça para baixo com a presença deste Lorde não sei das quantas! – disse Larissa com raiva andando de um lado para outro._

_Ele é meu noivo! – disse Narcisa._

_Mas não pode te tratar como se você não tivesse vida, Narcisa! – falou Larissa abraçando a mãe de Draco._

_Narcisa?_

_Sim, Lilian!_

_O que você sente por Lúcio?_

_Eu... Eu..!! Onde você quer chegar, Evans? – perguntou Narcisa._

_Sonserinas! Sempre na defensiva! – disse Alice balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_Narcisa! Nós te conhecemos há muito tempo. E nós sabemos que você não comenta mais sobre o relacionamento entre você e Lúcio! Isto comparando a forma entusiasmada que você teve à primeira vez que comentou sobre o namoro entre vocês! E desde de um certo dia que você conheceu um certo amigo do seu primo. Para ser mais direta, o grifinório Lupin (Narcisa arregalou os olhos)! Você não é mais a mesma!_

_Lilian! Como ousa? Eu amo Lúcio! – disse Narcisa levantando e ficando de costas para as amigas._

_Você está vendo, Narcisa! Eu não disse nada de mais e você acha que estou duvidando do que sente? – disse Lílian se aproximando de Black._

_Narcisa! Se você amasse mesmo Lúcio, você não reagiria deste jeito! – disse Larissa chegando perto da Narcisa e olhando no rosto dela. Black estava chorando._

_Você está apaixonada por outro! Por Remo! – concluiu Lílian acariciando as costas de Black._

_Não!... Isto não é a verdade!... A verdade é que eu amo Lúcio!... È com ele que viverei a minha vida! – disse Narcisa enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos com tanta força que marcou a pele._

_Lílian está certa, Narcisa! Escuta o seu coração! – Alice de frente para Black._

_Conversa! È a razão que devo ouvir! Lúcio vem de uma família nobre de sangue puro! Tem posses... E me dará uma vida melhor para mim... E nossos filhos! – Narcisa enxugava os olhos na mesma proporção que deixava cair lágrimas dos olhos._

_Quer enganar a quem? A mim? Que venho observando você e Remo, juntos! Trocando olhares em pleno salão principal! Remo sentando o mais próximo possível de você em todas as aulas em conjunto com Sonserina! E também tem a história dos bilhetes que ele te manda de vez em quando! E que não precisa esconder de nós! Sabemos que você guarda em sua agenda de afazeres! – discursou Evans deixando Larissa e Alice surpresas._

_Como você sabe disso? – Narcisa assustada._

_Sou amiga de Remo também, esqueceu? – Lílian sentou na poltrona._

_Narcisa não disse nada, parecia que não tinha nada a dizer. Começou a soluçar e:_

_Com licença! Voltarei para o dormitório sonserino! Boa noite! – saiu da sala._

_Vou dar uma força para ela! Tudo bem? – disse Alice se virando para Evans e McClaggan. - Peraí, Narcisa! Eu vou com você!_

_Larissa e Lílian se entreolharam._

_Por que é assim na família dela? Na sua é assim? – Lílian._

_Não!... Mas já ouvi meu pai falando sobre isto na nossa família! Pode ser estranho, mas acredito que isso seja uma linha familiar étnica ultrapassada! – Larissa._

_Narcisa ama Remo, Larissa! Só que não admite isso!..._

_E Remo? – perguntou McClaggan_

_Loucamente apaixonado! Ele comenta comigo que Black, Potter e Petergrew não acreditam que Narcisa goste dele! Mas eu acredito nele, pois eu sei que é verdade! – disse Lílian rindo._

_Humf! Mestiçagem! Se não fosse isso o mundo bruxo estaria extinto! – Larissa pensativa. - Mas Lupin tem um "pequenino" problema, não acha? Pelo jeito, eu suspeito que ele não tenha contado a ela, correto Lílian? – perguntou Larissa._

_Sim! Remo não contou para ela o que ele é realmente! Ele receia que Narcisa o ignore!_

_Ou talvez, Lílian, machuque-a! Não só fisicamente, mas afetuosamente naquilo que ela acredita ou foi criada para acreditar!... Lobisomens são criaturas perigosas e totalmente incontroláveis na sua fúria! Remo, talvez quer poupá-la de um sofrimento maior! È um amor impossível de acontecer entre eles, creio eu! – concluiu McClaggan._

_Não! Acredito que tenha alguma forma de reverter isso, Larissa! – disse Evans. – Ainda não sei qual, mas deve haver uma maneira!!! – Lílian convicta._

_Missão de Evans: Salvar o mundo e os amigos!... – Larissa causando riso até em Harry que assistia a cena. - Não é a toa que quer ser uma Inominável! – falou Lara rindo e abraçando Lílian no sofá._

_Agora e você, minha amiga? E Sirius Black?_

_Nada!... Absolutamente nada!_

_Como assim?_

_Não acredito que dê para nós ficarmos juntos!_

_Ufa! Uma coisa sensata sua, pelo menos! – sorriu Evans._

_Desde daquele dia que Potter humilhou Snape e ..._

_Lara! Sabe o mascarado? – Evans interrompendo_

_Você descobriu quem é? Quem? Fala, Lílian! Você sabe como eu sou se não falar diretamente, eu vôo na maionese! – Larissa deixou espaçar um sorriso na seriedade Evans, mas:_

_Calma!... Eu sei quem é, mas.._

_Mas???_

_Prometi a ele não contar!!_

_O que? – Larissa surpresa._

_Você é minha amiga, não é?_

_Sim, sou, mas sabe o que é prometer significa para mim?_

_Entendo! – Larissa cabisbaixa. – Terei que eu mesma descobrir!_

_Preciso saber uma coisa?_

_O que? _

_Sirius ou o mascarado? Qual que você beijou e mexeu com você?_

_Sirius é tão carinhoso quando está comigo, mas quando está com Potter, ele é tão diferente comigo. Agora! Eu estive uma vez com mascarado, mas percebi uma paz e... e..._

_Entendi!! O mascarado, então!_

_Não! Não sei dizer para você! Se é ele ou Sirius!?!?_

_Desde de já eu coloco minha opinião sobre as duas pessoas: Sirius é bom e sinto que ele gosta de você, mas ele não parece querer se apegar em alguém. Ele é muito "rebelde" para compromissos afetivos com garotas. Por outro lado, o mascarado também não é flor que se cheire, mas em todo o caso, eu sinto lá no fundo que ele transmite um certo carinho por você todas as vezes que ele lhe olha. Que!... Que!..._

_Que?..._

_Que... Eu te ajudarei, claro, sem dizer diretamente ou indiretamente sobre o mascarado, mas você terá que chegar a conclusão sozinha de sua preferência._

_Mas como?_

_Depois conversaremos sobre isto!... E aí? Futura alquimista!_

_Sim! – Larissa rindo._

_Como vão suas notas em poções? – perguntou Lílian fazendo murchar o rosto de Lara que respondeu:_

_De mal a pior!!! – Larissa triste._

_Você precisa de aulas de reforço!_

_Eu sei, mas o professor de poções não tem tempo!_

_Então, acredito que você precisará que alguém que possa passar as dicas!_

_Você, claro?- Larissa entusiasmada._

_Não!!! Minhas notas são boas, mas não chega a excede as expectativas aonde você tem que chegar!_

_Mas então, quem?_

_Qual o melhor aluno poções aqui em Hogwarts na atualidade?_

_Severo Snape?!?!? – respondeu Larissa olhando para Lílian que devolvia uma olhar certo que Lara não tinha outra opção._

_----------_

_/quote_

Harry adormeceu profundamente.

Domingo. Todos foram para o salão principal, tomar o café da manhã.

Nossa Harry! Que olheiras profundas!? – comentou Ron.

O que aconteceu, Harry? Você tem treinado oclumência? – perguntou Hermione em tom baixo.

Não! Estava lendo o diário de Larissa!

Harry Potter! Está passando da hora de você devolver! Isto é uma coisa intima de uma garota! Você está invadindo a privacidade da professora! – alertou Mione.

Eu sei.. Eu sei... tá! – disse com uma pontinha de raiva

Agora que você sabe que está com Snape... – Mione estava falando quando o professor de poções apareceu atrás dela e:

... O que Potter sabe que está comigo, Srta. Granger? – com a voz cínica de sempre.

É!... – Hermione foi salva pelo gongo, pois Blaise entrou no meio para ajudá-la:

Se o senhor me permitir?!?

Sim, Sr. Zabini! – Snape de esguelha para o sonserino.

Creio que Granger se refere ao ingrediente que falta para treinarmos a nova poção que o senhor passou na semana passada.

Qual poção, senhor Zabini? – Snape de frente para Blaise.

È a poção do Morto-Vivo, senhor!

Vejo que seu interesse por poções está aumentando, Potter, proporcionalmente com o seu defasado conhecimento nesta área! – Snape com um sorrisinho irônico que deixou Harry com uma raiva por dentro. – Zabini! Duvido que seja de interesse de Potter saber ou não sobre poções de morto-vivo! Ele não tem cérebro suficiente para diferenciar um morto de um vivo! Principalmente vindo de Black!

Harry foi seguro pela mão de Gina que o impediu de levantar a varinha que estava no bolso do casaco. Snape saiu com um ar vitorioso em sua expressão facial e se dirigiu a mesa principal onde Larissa ainda não se encontrava.

Olhem, só isto aqui!!! – Susana chegou e sentou ao lado de Harry mostrando o Profeta Diário. Os outros lufa-lufas e os corvinals da AD se aproximaram da mesa grifinória. Então, Bones começou a ler:

_**bsize14O ATAQUE A YORKSHIRE SE REPETE DEPOIS DE 17 ANOS!/size/b**_

_bAquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado retornou!_

_Por Rita Skeeter/b_

_bi_

_A guerra começou no nosso mundo!_

_Segundo testemunhos de alguns bruxos moradores da região, vários dementadores atacaram junto com Aquele que Retornou:_

_O céu ficou escuro de repente! Muitos vultos negros começavam a se aproximar e percebemos que eram os guardiões de Askaban... E aí! Vimos **Aquele** que pensamos que no ano passado não tinha voltado! Eles estavam se dirigindo ao palacete que pertenceu aos McClaggans. Então, fugimos! Quando eu e minha família nos encontrávamos em lugar seguro! Demos o alarme ao Ministério._

_Até o fechamento desta edição, não houve vítimas._

_A Sra. Amélia Susana Bones que foi eleita como Ministra da Magia e tomou posse na manhã de ontem ressaltou que medidas de contra-ataque foram tomadas e que o palacete ainda permanece de pé e com a função que durante14 anos vem exercendo._

_Sobre os dementadores a atual ministra da magia Amélia Bones disse que:_

_Investigações serão abertas! Os dementadores são criaturas vis que não merecem confiança! Isto já estava sendo esperado!... E vocês me perguntam sobre os dementadores? Ainda há alguns que estão atuando lá. Além deles, os presos estão sob vigia constante de aurores especiais para segurança da prisão._

_Quando perguntada sobre o motivo do ataque:_

_Creio que devemos cuidar mais da segurança, então!_

_Isto tem haver com a visita da realeza ao palacete?_

_Não há provas circunstanciais, Srta, Skeeter, para tal fato! Larissa McClaggan permanece em Hogwarts e lá é onde está segura do ataque de Voldemort!_

_O Ministério não confirma, mas segundo fontes seguras desta repórter que vos escreve, o motivo do ataque gira em torno do reaparecimento da maga McClaggan que esteve ao palacete desde aos primeiros raios solares da manhã de ontem._

_Larissa McClaggan vem sendo vigiada por Aquele que Retornou, segundo informantes especiais. Protegida pelas barreiras mágicas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado esperou uma brecha de que a bruxa burlasse a segurança provida pelo diretor atual Alvo Dumbledore e guiasse para sua própria destruição daquela que é última herdeira nobre da geração de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw._

_A função atual do palacete dos McClaggans, página 3;_

_Um retrospecto de todos os ataques Daquele Que Retornou, página 4;_

_A nomeação da nova Ministra da Magia e sua história, página 5;_

_Os problemas que a ministra terá enfrentar, página 6;_

_/b/i_

Nossa! Por que ela foi para lá? O que tem lá de tão importante para Larissa arriscar a própria pele? – perguntou Smith.

Hagrid falou alguma coisa sobre ela está brincando com crianças! – disse Gina enquanto Harry a olhava. Ele estava tentando raciocinar e tentar ligar alguma coisa, mas tinha poucas pistas para isso.

Vou passar para a página 3! – falou Susana abrindo jornal e leu:

bi

_O palacete que já foi um lugar de grande suntuosidade e palco de grandes festas e formalidades no nosso mundo, atualmente, atua como uma residência estudantil para crianças órfãs - bruxas e trouxas - que apresentam características mágicas ainda sem explicação para o Ministério da Magia._

_Naquela mansão, as crianças passam por testes e atendimentos; não só para as pesquisas mágicas, mas para desenvolverem suas habilidades "especiais"._

_Alguns boatos relacionam que Larissa freqüentava a residência mesmo depois da sua suposta morte - e que também seja uma fundadora - ao fato da possibilidade dela ainda estar estudando algo parecido no Ministério no departamento de mistérios._

_/b/i_

Vários burburinhos começaram a se formar. Harry reparou que todos estavam com o jornal nas mãos. Larissa ainda não tinha aparecido.

Após o café, os grupos da AD dividiram para fazer seus afazeres da missão: **Larissa e Snape.**

Harry e Rony junto com Gina tomaram a posição estratégica visual no jardim central do castelo de Hogwarts.

Tenho notícia que Larissa já está no quarto dela! Eu e Michael ficaremos atentos caso ela saia de lá, ok? Então, Tchau!!! – disse Cho saindo de mãos dadas a Córner para torre Corvinal.

Harry olhou para os irmãos Weasley.

Larissa foi lá com Hagrid! Será que ela cansou de ficar em Hogwarts e resolveu sair, assim! Sem mais nem menos! Isto é perigoso, Rony! Ela não deveria fazer isto! – disse Harry andando para os lados enquanto os Weasley o observava.

Olha quem fala! Isto me lembra alguém também que faz isto só que usando uma capa de invisibilidade e um mapa salteador!! – falou Gina sorrindo para ele.

Gina tem razão, Harry! – falou Ron fitando o menino que sobreviveu.

Está bem, mas no meu caso é diferente! Eu vou para ajudar vocês!

Harry! Também acho que a professora McClaggan deve ter mais cuidado – claro, assim como você mesmo, mas... Não passou pela sua cabeça que Larissa pode estar ajudando aquelas crianças? – perguntou Gina que continuou:

Que são abandonadas pelos pais ou que os pais morreram e ainda que tem habilidades que elas conhecem ou não e sendo assim não conseguem controlá-las!

Harry emudeceu e olhou para Gina.

Acredito que eu estou sobrando aqui!!! Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto!! – Ron saindo rapidinho e deixando o casal sozinho.

Olha, Gina! Eu gosto da professora e me preocupo com ela!

E você acha também que eu não preocupo, não? Você pelo menos poderia pensar que também sentimos os mesmo por ela. Harry! Ela vem ajudando tanto! Sempre e com sorriso no rosto, mesmo depois de aula pesadíssima de tanta concentração!!!

Como assim, Gina?

Harry! Não sei como é as aulas no 6o. ano, mas no quinto, ela nos dá tantas dicas sobre o NOM´s que todo mundo está afiado na matéria. Claro que eu e Colin sobressaímos, pois temos a AD. – falou Gina com entusiasmo.

Legal!! – Harry sorriu para a amiga. Gina olhou para cima e perguntou:

Se ela voltou para o quarto dela, acho que não seria ruim subirmos e vê-la, não?

Vamos esperar Ron voltar!

Eu acho que ele não vai voltar não Harry!?!

Por que?

Ele foi lá para a sala Precisa onde estão Hermione e as meninas repassando o mapa salteador!!!

Então, vamos!

Gina pegou a mão de Potter e o puxou:

Quem chegar por último é mulher do Snape!!!! – gargalhou Gina começando a correr.

Esta não vale Gina, você saiu primeiro!!! Ei! Espera aí!!! – gritou Harry atrás da Weasley.

Chegando lá:

Batemos? – perguntou Gina.

Você que dá idéia e depois quer "fugir"?!? Claro, Gina! – respondeu Harry rindo.

Bateram e tiveram autorização para entrarem:

Professora?

Entra, Gina! Ah! Oi, Harry! Tudo bem? – Larissa tirando os óculos dos olhos e colocando uma mandala de lado. A professora estava recostada na cama. Potter reparou que ela estava de roupão que realçava mais os tons azuis dos olhos dela.

Que bom rosto dos meus alunos, pois nem Alvo, digo, Dumbledore apareceu aqui para me ver! – o sorriso bem largos realçou a perfeição dos dentes.

A senhorita está bem? – Gina se sentando na ponta da cama.

Sim! Depois do susto!

Voldemort atacou? – Harry sentando ao lado de Gina.

Sim, Harry! Hagrid tinha razão! Coloquei as crianças em risco com esta minha saída!

Hagrid te falou? – Harry.

Sim! Mas tenho defeitos, Harry, não gosto de ficar parada e presa!

Percebe-se! – comentou Gina sorrindo.

Talvez se eu continuasse com minha vida "morta" sem que ninguém soubesse da dela!! Vocês me entenderam? Ou não?... Não enfrentaria Voldemort, como enfrentei ontem! – Larissa picou para os dois.

Mas então por que você voltou? – Gina curiosa.

Não posso mais fugir, Gina! Conversei muito com Dumbledore antes vir! Quando eu soube que você, Harry, foi para Hogwarts! Dumbledore até hesitou em me chamar para o segundo ano! Mas... Gilderoy se ofereceu!... Bem! Foi assim que o diretor me disse, mas tinha as minhas dúvidas!?

Sobre o que? – Harry.

Alvo!... Não estranhem! Eu o chamo assim há muito tempo! Tudo bem?... Certo!... Tem uma mania de querer proteger muito grande e acaba não deixando muita brecha para desenvolvermos!!! – falou Lara rindo.

Eu sei como é! – falou Harry enquanto Gina olhava para ele curiosa.

Prof. Dumbledore se preocupa com você, Harry! – comentou a Weasley.

Sei lá! Às vezes tenho dúvidas nisso! Depois que Sirius se foi! Ele me contou uma profecia que...

Que profecia? – Gina espantada.

Ah! Eu... Eu...

Você contou para Ron e Hermione? – Gina

Não! E nem voltar contar! Pelo menos por enquanto!

Eu sei dela, Harry! Alvo me contou sobre a profecia que Sibila tinha lhe contado! Eu e Lílian resolvemos pesquisar mais afinco esta profecia, mas não conseguimos nada de concreto e de certeza! Apenas hipóteses!

Quais? – Harry.

Só descobrimos que algo relacionado a vocês, três!

Três? Não só eu e Neville? Quem é o outro? – Harry surpreso.

Neville? O que Neville tem haver com isso? – Gina não entendendo nada da conversa que estava presenciando naquele momento.

Draco!

DRACO? Como assim? Ele não nasceu no final de julho!

Não! Ele não nasceu, mas tinha uma influência para seu nascimento de alguma forma! Que não descobrimos ainda este "laço"!

Alguém aqui pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?!?! Que tal profecia é esta? – Gina já ansiosa.

Harry contou tudo que sabia, pelo menos que sabia.

Então, ou você ou ele!!... Tem que morrer?... Que coisa ruim!!! – Gina assustada.

Calma! Gina! – Larissa abraçando a garota e lhe entregando um bombom.

Prof. Dumbledore disse que não me contou tudo sobre a profecia! Que faltava algo! O que é? – Harry diretamente para não deixar a curiosidade esfriar.

Sim! Depois do fim do ano letivo do ano passado! Alvo veio conversar comigo! Falou tudo que vocês conversaram! E também me pediu perdão por deixar me tanto tempo "presa" e não poder enfrentar as minhas responsabilidades!... Bem sobre este assunto! Eu pedi para ele lhe contar, mas gostaria que sentássemos nos três para falarmos sobre isto! E o assunto é paralelo aos acontecimentos da profecia!

Nossa! - Gina

Não gostaria de falar sobre isto, Harry! Não por agora! – disse Larissa e depois se virou para Gina pedindo segredo de tudo que foi dito ali. Gina concordou.

A única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que logo depois da minha "morte", eu trabalhei para Ordem secretamente! Procurando ajudar no que fosse necessário para proteger você, Neville e Draco.

Professora! Talvez...

Não! Gina... Nem talvez... Nem isto que está pensando – Larissa fitando deixando Gina emudecida.

Gostaria de perguntar uma coisa para senhorita que a um bom tempo eu queria, principalmente depois que Draco atac.... – Harry fazendo carinho em Íris, a falcão Albino de Larissa.

Sim Harry! Se eu falo a língua de cobra!!!! Sim!!! Eu sei bem o porque!!! ... – disse Larissa apreensiva se aproximou de Íris e foi a varanda: - Venham! Por favor! – pediu aos dois garotos, mas pareceu que desviava do assunto:

Todos carregam um segredo que não gostaria que fosse revelado! Você tem, Harry! Gina tem! Mione tem! Rony tem! Mas... (Larissa soltou ave) ... Há coisas que Dumbledore e eu sabemos que não contamos a ninguém! Tenho meus receios! Também tenho medos, sabem?

Enquanto Larissa falava, Íris dava um vôo sobre o grande lago. De repente deu um rasante no local. Parecia que procurava algo!

Permanecer escondida e sem fazer lutar para proteger aqueles que prometi a proteger e não poder duelar para proteger meus amigos! (Larissa deixou cair uma lágrima, mas enxugou rapidamente) ... Claro que as forma de proteção que eu dava eram bem diferente! Algumas foram essenciais, mas foram quebradas! Outras estão ainda conservadas e sobrevivem nos meus protegidos! (Larissa olhou pra Harry e sorriu). O garoto não entendeu: "Tinha algo a ver com a cicatriz ou..."

Feitiços que sua mãe colocou em você? Sim, Harry! Isto eu posso lhe dizer! Fui eu que ensinei a sua mãe a magia muito antiga de proteção! Ela e eu estudávamos no departamento de mistérios!

Minha mãe foi uma Inominável! – disse Harry que já suspeitava desde que leu o diário de Larissa.

Larissa não respondeu. Observava o vôo do pássaro de rapina. De repente, a ave desceu perpendicularmente.

Sim! Um alto cargo no Ministério! Ela era uma das melhores pesquisadoras que eu já vi! Se não era a melhor! Estudiosa e muito inteligente! Parecia que queria salvar o mundo e resolver todos os problemas dos amigos! Até do seu pai! – Larissa riu.

Meu pai foi auror? .. Ah! Obrigado, Gina! – perguntou Harry enquanto Gina lhe entregava um bombom.

Tinha pouca ligação com ele, Harry! Quase não via seu pai! Mas sim ele foi, assim como, Sirius! Eles eram muito bons, sabem!?! Seu pai gostava de voar, ele vigiava os céus do nosso mundo! Eles foram os guardiões dos Inomináveis! Eles protegiam todos os Inomináveis! Claro que sua mãe tinha um vigia só para ela... (Larissa riu. Harry olhou para Gina que também estava rindo. O menino que sobreviveu retribuiu a Weasley) ... É uma categoria de grupo de aurores especiais! Uma alta patente dos aurores do departamento de segurança! Meu irmão mais velho também fazia parte, Gabriel!

O falcão estava voltando com algo no bico.

Sirius fez questão de me proteger depois que voltei dos meus estudos de Alquimia! Então, começamos a namorar, então!

Que legal! – Gina vibrou.

Mas não deu certo, Gina! Sirius não podia me dar atenção que eu queria! E também não era como Thiago que andava grudado em Lilian!! Lembro que ela pedia até um tempo para ele para poder ficar um pouco sozinha e respirar!!... Sirius era carinhoso, mas não se preocupava em ficar comigo! Ele queria salvar o mundo e ajudar Potter!

Harry entendeu e não disse nada. Sabia que Larissa sentia, pois lera no diário que Sirius ajudando o seu pai, preferia humilhar Snape a ouvi-la.

Íris chegou com uma serpente no bico e foi ao poleiro. Então começou a estraçalhar o animal rastejante. Gina sentiu repulsão ao que viu.

Como a natureza é sábia em algumas coisas, não? Este é o ciclo da vida, as aves de rapinas como a águia, o falcão e o gavião são predadores naturais das cobras e serpentes, mas há o respeito entre eles, pois é a lei da sobrevivência! – Larissa continuou:

Acredito não é a toa que os símbolos das casas de Hogwarts pertencem a animais! – Larissa se virou. Harry já ia dizer algo, mas Larissa o interrompeu:

Bem! Sobre o meu segredo! Espero que respeitem o que tenho, por enquanto até que eu esteja pronta para contá-los, não só para vocês, mas para própria comunidade bruxa!

Entendo! Estou passando por isso! É meu destino! Eu ou Voldemort! Queria Sirius aqui para conversar!! –disse Harry desanimado.

Silencio breve que foi quebrado pela professora de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas:

Bem! Já está tarde!... Vocês poderiam se retirar! Daqui a pouco é o jantar e preciso tomar meu banho!

Mas, Lari... – Harry.

Vamos, Harry! – a Weasley o puxou com força.

Mas Gina! Eu... Eu...

Não desconfia, não? Vamos embora!! – disse Gina o puxando mais uma vez. Larissa sorriu e piscou para Harry antes que a porta se fechasse.

Os dois saíram para torre grifinória, mas antes falaram com Cho e Michael para revezarem com Goldstein e Boot, pois estava na vez deles vigiarem Larissa até o jantar.

Nossa! Estou impressionada até agora! – Gina surpresa. – E Neville! E ele, Harry? Você contará? – perguntou Gina.

Não estou pronto, assim como Larissa não está, sabe?... Por favor! Gina não conte para ninguém! Eu ainda estou me preparando para contar até por Neville!

Então! Por que você e Larissa contaram para mim?

Não sei dizer! Talvez por confiar em você e...

E..???

Pois você já passou por isso lá na Câmara!! E...

E...?? – Gina curiosa.

_Talvez_ por gostar de você também!! – Harry ficou meio sem graça ao falar isso.

Talvez ou certeza? – Gina sorriu para o amigo segurando a mão dele.

Harry não respondeu, mas também não deu para fazer isso. Quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Rony e Hermione estavam saindo da sala comunal de Grifinória.

Oi Harry! Gina! – disse Rony com um sorriso no rosto.

Oi! Harry! Gina! – disse Mione puxando eles até um canto e Rony foi junto.

Está pronto Harry! O mapa está pronto! – disse Mione num sussurro.

Nossa! Já?!! – Gina bem baixinho.

Legal! – Harry empolgado para iniciar de vez a missão da AD de maneira mais organizada.

Vocês não sabem como deu trabalho, mas Blaise é muito inteligente uso dos feitiços A Cho não pode ir, pois estava na vez dela ajudar Michael na ronda da AD, mas deu dica sobre um tipo de papel encantado que ela tinha. A Marieta já fez as escalas junto com as Patils e Luna! E tudo direitinho sem prejudicar ninguém nos afazeres escolares como nos treinos de Quadribol assim como nas monitorias estudantis! Vocês verão! Vamos marcar o próximo encontro hoje na hora do jantar! – disse Mione afoita.

Quando todos estavam jantando e finalmente, Larissa estava na mesa principal.

Linda, não? Até hoje eu babo por aquela professora! – comentou Davies de capitão de Corvinal na mesa deles.

Realmente! – concordou Antonio.

Potter que tem o privilégio que passar alguns dias a mais com ela!! Sortudo!! – disse alguém da mesa Lufa-lufa.

Harry ouvia aquilo e sentia um certo orgulho. Sim!!! Orgulho!!! "Por que não? Adoro ficar com ela sozinho!", pensou e fez um sorriso malandro.

De repente, Sr. Filch apareceu com sua gata Madame Norrah:

Diretor! Temos visitas! – bradou o zelador de Hogwarts e todos se viram para ouvi-lo.

Quem, Argo? – Dumbledore curioso.

Neste instante entrou um grupo de aurores em marcha ritmada que formaram uma fila dupla no corredor principal do salão. Todos os alunos ficaram impressionados e pareciam não entenderem nada. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina reconheceram duas figurinhas da Ordem que piscaram para eles quando passaram: Quim e Tonks. Depois de todos os aurores posicionaram, Dumbledore cumprimentou a:

Amélia! Que prazer revê-la! – o diretor deu a volta da mesa principal para receber os convidados.

No momento que a ministra deu o primeiro passou para atravessar o corredor, os aurores empunharam as varinhas e colocaram a frente dos rostos. Então, Amélia Bones andou acompanhado de um homem conhecido até pelos alunos e que foi professor em Hogwarts. O único e o último dos marotos que Harry podia confiar: Remo Lupin.

O prazer é nosso, Alvo! – disse a Ministra.

Receio que não veio falar sobre sua sobrinha, pois não? – perguntou o diretor com um sorriso nos lábios.

Em pleno domingo! Dia de descanso! ... Sem brincadeiras, Alvo! – retribuiu o sorriso Amélia que depois continuou a falar:

Creio que conheça meu novo chefe de departamento de segurança que nomeei hoje mesmo pela manhã!

Harry fez uma força para acreditar o que acabava de ouvir, pois ficou atordoado.

Claro! Olá, Remo! Vejo que tem um novo trabalho! Parabéns! Acreditava em suas habilidades! – cumprimentou Lupin que agradeceu.

Ron disse sussurrando para o amigos grifinórios próximos:

Que legal! Lupin é do departamento de segurança do Ministério! Sabia que este cargo era de Lúcio Malfoy!

Harry viu a cara de Draco que parecia que estava cuspindo marimbondos. E o diálogo na frente de todos continuava a acontecer.

Receio que depois do acontecimento de ontem! Temos que dar medidas de seguranças maiores, Alvo! – Amélia séria olhou para McClaggan.

Entendo! – Dumbledore apreensivo fitou Larissa que ficou sem graça. Depois continuou:

Então! Vamos ao meu escritório e discutiremos o caso!

Larissa terá que nos acompanhar, Prof. Dumbledore! O assunto diz respeito a ela! – pontuou Remo que sorriu para a jovem mulher que retribuiu. Snape estava inquieto na cadeira.

Sim, claro! Larissa! Levante-se e acompanhe-nos! (Dumbledore se virou para os alunos) Continuem a refeição, caros alunos! – disse já estava na porta de entrada com a ministra e Lupin. Ele novamente se virou e viu Larissa contornando a mesa principal. Quando ela foi se aproximando do corredor central:

AURORES! REALEZA PRESENTE! VARINHAS AO ALTO! – bradou Quim. E os aurores obedeceram harmonicamente os movimentos. Larissa ficou sem graça visivelmente. Harry sabia o que ela sentia e "Como diria Snape: "A nova celebridade de Hogwarts!", pensou Harry.

Dumbledore se adiantou e disse em voz alta:

"O mundo não é nos dado, Larissa! Mas é como o vemos!" ()... Está na hora! Não temas! Não fuja do que tu és e foste criada para ser! Esta é sua identidade e não pode escondê-la! É o que você vê! É como os outros te vêem! Antes você só se via parte a parte, mas agora você está preparada, pois já se vê por inteiro. Venha! Confie e dê primeiro passo rumo ao seu destino!

Todos voltaram os olhares para Larissa que até então tinha ouvido tudo que Dumbledore disse, estava pensativa. Então, ergueu a cabeça! Deu e caminhou com passos firmes e sorrindo para cada auror que estava ali formando um corredor com varinhas desembainhadas ao alto.

A volta para os dormitórios, os burburinhos nos corredores eram além de audíveis eram visíveis. Existia assunto para o resto da semana na escola.

Antes de dormir, Harry se questionava se aquilo tinha a ver com o segredo de Lara, mas estava tão cansado que... "O que será que isto faz?", pensou esticando o braço e pegando a mandala.

i

"_- A mandala traz diferentes conceitos das coisas que o mundo possui de forma harmônica e não é perniciosa! È como se fosse um mantra! Que vai aumentando seu poder de concentração a cada conceito adquirido! Cada coisa que descobre numa forma e estimula a abrir e conhecer outras totalmente diferentes!", Harry lembrou da aula de DCAT. "- Carregamos dentro de nós habilidades e potencialidades, acrescentados a nossas escolhas! Somos únicos no mundo, ao mesmo tempo diferentes, mas nos completamos! Aí está a beleza da diferença entre os seres humanos_"/i, Harry lembrou que Larissa disse e pensou em Blaise e companhia.

Começou a mexer o objeto. Virava para um lado e para outro mudando as formas e maneiras. "É incrível! Nunca é a mesma!?!", disse para si em tom sussurrado para não acordar os amigos.

Harry ficou maravilhado com aquilo. "Como se fosse um quebra-cabeça!", pensou. E continuou brincando com a mandala. Ás vezes, ele arriscava a refletir sobre com o que se parecia aquela forma arredondadas:

Um colar... Um sol... Uma lua... Uma estrela... Um anel...!!!!

E assim sucessivamente, Harry ia mais brincando, mais alegria, mais outras formas foram aparecendo com cores diferentes. Lados também mudavam, as pontas semicirculares podiam ser abertas/fechadas e:

Flores! Muitas flores podem ser feitas.

E assim foi até que Harry percebeu que havia não só um aro, mas dois. Afastou um do outro e ele fez uma esfera: - Parece o planeta Terra!!, sorriu consigo. De repente, assustou o objeto em forma de globo começou a brilhar: - Acho melhor fechar!

Na manhã seguinte, para variar o assunto iria render!!! Só que um complicador para reforçar a fofocaria: Rita Skeeter

_**size14bNOVO CHEFE DO DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURANÇA: UM LOBISOMEM/size/b**_

_bPor Rita Skeeter/b_

_bi_

_Sim! Não se enganem!_

_A nova Ministra da Magia nomeou na manhã de ontem Remo John Lupin como o novo chefe do Departamento de Segurança no lugar de Lúcio Malfoy que está preso em Askaban por ser vir Aquele que Retornou..._

_Segundo fontes seguras internas do Ministério da Magia, a nova regente da nossa sociedade compareceu ontem a noite em Hogwarts para aumentar a segurança da realeza Larissa Helena McClaggan. E foi citado o nome da auror Nymphadora Black Tonks. Ela foi nomeada pelo Sr. Remo Lupin para assegurar o bem estar físico da princesa._

_História do novo chefe do departamento de segurança, página 02;_

_Como reconhecer um lobisomem, página 02;_

_Lúcio Malfoy: confirmado seguidor Daquele Que Voltou, página 03;_

_Sra. Malfoy em silêncio, página 03._

_/b/i_

Que legal! Tonks vem para cá! – disse Gina empolgada.

O mais que mais me intriga por que? – perguntou Mione.

Tonks vir para cá? – Rony com algo dentro da boca.

Não, Rony! E mastiga direito! – Mione rapidamente.

Então o que? – Gina curiosa e Parvati e Lavender encostaram para ouvir mais.

Acompanhem o raciocínio, então? – todos os grifinórios da AD se aproximaram.

Bem! Voldemort não ousará atacar aqui!! Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais seguros! Então, por que ter um auror na escola vigiando a professora?

Larissa é uma princesa, Mione! Vai ver que a ministra quer reforçar só por precaução! – disse Parvati. Todos concordaram e saíram de perto do trio mais conhecido da escola, menos Gina e Neville.

Não! Ainda acho que tem algo mais!?!? – Mione estranhando.

Mas o que está te incomodando? – perguntou Rony se aproximando da amiga.

Não acredito que é à toa que Remo se tornou chefe de segurança! Acho que a Ordem sabe de alguma coisa!!! – Mione sussurrou para o quarteto.

Talvez eles desconfiem de um ataque interno! – Neville suspeitando.

Ou de alguém daqui de dentro? – Gina.

Que quer eliminar a professora! – Ron fitando o amigo Potter.

Snape! – disse Harry.

Então, estamos no caminho certo que Snape está armando algo! – disse Ron olhando e sorrindo para Mione que negava ainda. – Por que não, Hermione Granger?

Não sei não!!! Tem algo!!! – Mione curiosa, mas não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, pois não existia em livros.

Vamos reunir a AD e colocar o plano Snape e McClaggan em prática! – disse Harry quebrando o silencio e estava empolgado e continuou: - Agora temos uma aliada! Tonks! Contaremos a ela de nossas suspeitas!!!

Sim!!! a AD se reuniu e a maioria do grupo concordou com a hipótese do professor de poções dê o bote dentro de Hogwarts. Só que ele teria mais dificuldade de aproximação com Tonks na espreita.

È Claro! Tonks não ficará na sala de aula! Snape não atacará ali na frente dos alunos!- Zacarias riu.

Muito menos nos corredores! Nós estaremos vigiando! – Antonio também riu.

Vigiaremos as masmorras sonserinas! Se ele sair, nós veremos! – Rafael acompanhou o ataque de risos.

Sobre os banheiros femininos e o quarto da professora! Um homem não poderia estar próximo dela! Há lugares que uma mulher vai que um homem não vai! Tonks irá onde ela for! – disse Tracy olhando para Granger.

Pode ser, Tracy, mas ainda acho que seja outra coisa!! Snape também não entraria no banheiro feminino!

Salvo exceções como foi o caso do Trasgo! – disse Ron. – Lembra! Ele entrou!

Mas com Quirrel e McGonagall! – Mione replicou ao amigo.

Você dois vão começar a brigar!! – falou Harry interrompendo a discussão entre Granger e Weasley. Todos deram risos abafados com as mãos.

Já está ficando patético isso entre vocês dois Granger e Weasley! Assumem-se logo, está bem?... Agora! Vamos! Nosso plano em prática já! – disse Blaise levantando da poltrona para ir embora. Mione e Ron fizeram uma cara que não entenderam nada que o sonserino disse.

Então, todos saíram.

O plano realmente estava dando certo. Aonde Larissa ia, alguém da AD estava lá. Até nos banheiros femininos. Onde o Snape estava, sempre tinha alguém observando os passos dele.

Era muito engraçado de ver. Não tinha uma vez que Larissa ficasse sozinha com Snape. Quando Snape se aproximava dela ou ameaçava se aproximar dela ou havia sinal de perigo eminente, algum aluno da AD aparecia com uma dúvida ou chamando a professora.

Uma vez quase isso aconteceu. Se Colin não chegasse na hora e tirasse uma foto no momento:

Snape ficou louco! Sai correndo e ele foi atrás de mim!! Escondi atrás do Griffo! Tirei o filme da máquina!! Sai do meu esconderijo, trombei com Draco no corredor! Como ele é monitor, ele tomou a câmera da minha mão! Levou-me até a presença de Snape! Levei um sermão daqueles! E ainda Grifinória perdeu 50 pontos! – disse Creevey.

Ele te deu detenção? – Antônio.

Não!

Snape não teria motivos! Colin tem provas visuais para depor contra ele! – disse Blaise. - Você revelou a foto? – perguntou o único sonserino no grupo.

Sim, mas está secando no pequeno laboratório! – respondeu Colin para um pequeno grupo formado ali no pátio central de Hogwarts.

Como foi que aconteceu Colin? – Harry intrigado e curioso.

Já te contei, Harry!

Tonks não estava por perto? - perguntou Harry.

Agora que você perguntou... Não! Não estava. – Colin com certeza no que dizia.

Como que Snape se aproximou dela? – Harry ficou intrigado

Tonks apareceu do nada assustando o grupo:

É a primeira vez que vejo um sonserino no meio de 2 grifinórios, um lufa-lufa e um corvinal aqui em Hogwarts! E isto sem solta faísca entre vocês!??

A auror estava com o cabelo de cor laranja que não tinha como ninguém saber da sua presença.

Oi, Tonks! – disse Harry. – Quero apresentar a você: este é Zacarias, Rogério, Colin e Blaise.

Prazer! Tonks, auror do Ministério da Magia!... Gostei de ver isto! È a coisa mais difícil de acontecer em aqui em _Hoggie_, mas fora daqui tudo é possível....! – Tonks piscou para Harry e outros presentes ali não entenderam muito. Potter compreendeu que Tonks se referia indiretamente sobre a Ordem da Fênix e talvez por Snape ser o único sonserino que fazia para parte dela.

Harry olhou para os colegas e depois pediu licença, pois queria falar com Tonks. Eles saíram e foram tomar seus postos de acordo com a escala da AD.

Tonks! Você não deveria estar vigiando Larissa (Tonks enrugou a testa), Digo! Profa. McClaggan!?!?

Sim, mas ela está com Prof Dumbledore neste momento!... Com ele, ela está até mais segura do que comigo!

Harry concordou, mas continuou a falar:

A Ordem sabe de alguma coisa sobre os ataques de Voldemort?

Sim! Nós já sabemos que ele já recrutou os gigantes! – comentou sussurrando e sentando no banco do pátio. – Krum e Carlinhos conseguiram mais bruxos para Ordem agora que todos sabem que ele retornou!!

Krum? Ele está aqui!

Sim! Ele veio se formar como auror! Vai ser um auror especial!

Como Sirius e meu pai foram?

Sim!!! Krum é um bom jogador de Quadribol, mas muito inteligente! Dará um ótimo auror!!!

Tonks se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido de Harry: - E também para a Ordem, claro!!!

E sobre uma possível traição na Ordem? – Harry deixando Tonks intrigada.

Como assim , Harry?

Gostaria de lhe contar uma coisa! Mas é segredo! Tudo bem?

Sim!

Harry contou o que ouviu do professor Snape em eliminar Larissa, as hipóteses de uma possível traição dele. Falou sobre a AD e o objetivo atual do grupo. E sobre o plano: Snape e McClaggan.

Harry! Não faz sentido! Snape é professor daqui e trabalha para Ordem! – Tonks ainda continuava com uma cara intrigada.

Mas não é estranho o que eu ouvi? E toda hora ele se aproxima dela! Lembra! Ele já foi um comensal!

De alguma forma faz sentido!

Outra coisa que gostaria de perguntar e que eu percebi! Quando Lar.. digo!... a profa. McClaggan está sozinha com Snape, você não está perto! Por que, Tonks?

A auror ficou muda por alguns segundos. Parecia que estava raciocinando tudo que ouviu até aquele momento.

Estranho, Harry! Logo que Lupin, que agora é meu chefe, assumiu o cargo, ele me pediu para vigiar McClaggan em Hogwarts...

Acredito que ele suspeite de Snape também!!! Ele me contou lá na casa de Ron, nas férias! Por isso aumentou a segurança dela! – disse Harry lembrando que Remo contou sobre a história do massacre em Yorkshire.

A prima de Sirius estava com uma cara mais apreensiva.

Harry! Naquela noite que os aurores apareceram aqui em _Hoggie_! Eu participei da reunião no escritório do diretor, entre a Ministra, Lupin e McClaggan! Não houve menção do porquê de proteger individualmente a Srta. McClaggan sendo que aqui é um dos lugares mais seguros! Mas..

Mas o que, Tonks?

Ela concordou a segurança planejada por Lupin e a Ministra sem falar nada ou argüir! O professor Dumbledore também concordou com a segurança dela, mas com uma condição..

Qual?

Que não houvesse a presença do segurança em dois momentos... – Tonks dizia com certa dificuldade e Harry percebeu que naquele diálogo não era a mesma Tonks do ano passado: atrapalhada e alegre, mas ela estava muito atenta e tentando raciocinar cada fato que talvez passasse pela sua cabeça.

Quais?

Um momento é este! Ela está com o diretor! Todos concordaram no dia da reunião sem hesitar! – Tonks emudeceu logo depois.

E o outro? - Harry curioso.

Tonks fechou os olhos e nada.

Qual o outro, Tonks? – Harry aflito.

Então, ela falou:

São ordens! Eu tenho que cumpri-las!

Harry não entendeu:

Eu não estava lá com McClaggan e Snape por ordens e pela condição imposta por Dumbledore!

Você está dizendo que esta é a segunda condição colocada pelo diretor?

O fato que eu tenho que abster no momento que Snape e McClaggan estarem juntos... a resposta é sim!

Harry contou isto o mais rápido que pode para Ron, Mione, Neville e Gina na sala comunal.

Pirou de vez! Dumbledore caducou! – comentou Rony olhando para Mione.

Ele confia em Snape, gente! – Mione

Você e sua confiança no Snape! Pela primeira vez, Mione, assume! Larissa está em perigo! Tonks não pode desacatar uma ordem desta! – falou Ron encarando Granger.

Realmente, vou concordar com Blaise! Vocês podiam se assumir logo que assim vocês param de brigar! – comentou Pavarti que entrou na sala de surpresa, mas logo subiu para o dormitório das meninas.

Logo depois de acompanharem o sumiço de Patil, Harry tomou novamente a palavra:

Mas não significa que ela não esteja do nosso lado, Ron! Ela concordou em nos ajudar, ainda mais que é a função dela agora: proteger Larissa!

Mesmo sendo o Snape...

Sim, Gina! Mesmo sendo de confiança de Dumbledore!... Tonks suspeita que há um traidor na Ordem, mas ainda ele não deu as caras! ... Ela acha que depois dos meus argumentos é possível que Snape seja... – disse Harry interrompendo.

Ela recebeu ordens, mas nós não! – falou Longbotton.

Isto, Neville! Não vamos dá chance para aquele _ranhoso do Snevillus_! – disse Harry com um ar misterioso.

_Ranhoso? Snevillus? -_ Neville estranhando.

Sim um pequenino e carinhoso apelido que meu pai e amigos deles colocaram no professor quando ainda eram estudantes aqui em _Hoggie_? - Harry falou de um modo irônico quando se referiu ao Snape.

Como Tonks irá ajudar, Harry? – Gina.

Bem, como nós já fizemos a escala!! Não terá problema! Ela ficará as noites de plantão! O que nos libera deste horário!

Ai! Que bom! Já não agüentava passar noite com um dos olhos abertos!!! – comentou Rony aliviado.

No caso de acontecer de Snape chegar a ficar sozinho com Larissa a noite! Tonks nos avisará!

Como! Dei a ela o meu rádio transmissor mágico! Não olhem assim! Eu a ensinei direitinho como usar! E também o tenho o mapa!

Então, vamos contar aos outros! – Neville empolgado.

A Armada foi toda avisada e até ficaram mais tranqüilos.


	7. Capitulo 12

_**Cap. 12: Os ataques de Voldemort e A Ordem da Fênix em Hogwarts**_

O mês de novembro passou com tranqüilidade, a não ser pelo fato de ter exames do final do semestre, chegando. Treinos e treinos, pois o jogo contra Lufa-lufa estava chegando. E mais deveres. O que aliviava Harry era os encontros com Larissa e da Armada que podia treinar com todos enquanto Tonks vigiava a professora. E mais deveres. Principalmente das aulas de poções.

- Snape podia maneirar um pouco para que eu pudesse respirar!... Para fazer as coisas que gosto de fazer!!! – resmungou Hermione para surpresa de Harry que comentou quando colocava lascas de ovos de Ashwinder para a nova poção:

Você quer que ele maneire? Logo você que adora deveres!!!

Cuidado, Harry! Não coloque muito, pois dá errado! É assim, olha.... (Hermione ajudando o amigo não exagerar na dose na poção)... Sobre a maneirar! Você sabe, não é? – disse e continuou:

Você lembra que Larissa disse para priorizar as coisas que gosto de fazer! (Harry confirmou com a cabeça quando tateava para pegar outro ingrediente para colocar no caldeirão) Então, como gosto de aprender algo novo sem ser exclusivamente magia e bruxaria!!! Resolvi pedir a ela para me ensinar Alquimia!!!

Peraí! Alquimia! Como assim, Hermione? – Harry intrigado quando colocava um pó no caldeirão.

Eu saí das aulas de reforço de poções e estudarei sobre Alquimia com a professora McClaggan! – Mione estava feliz e fazia com naturalidade a mistura da poção.

De repente, a voz de Snape cortou o diálogo entre os amigos:

Senhor Potter! Vejo que novamente não prestou atenção! Colocou raspas de _cravo da índia _ao invés das penas raspadas de _Jobberknoll..._ – Snape crispou um sorriso e continuou:

Zero só para variar!!! _Evanesco_! (Snape rispidamente) E quero um relatório sobre seu erro e pesquise sobre outras poções referentes esta! – Snape já tinha dado as costas para ele e:

Ah! Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória, por dialogar na hora da preparação desta poção que exige muita _concentração_ do executor. – Snape sibilava com um tom zombador na voz, enquanto subia na cátedra:

Principalmente se queira conquistar alguém! (Snape se virou para classe)... Só que se depender de quem eu estou pensando... (fitou Harry)... Acredito que a poção de envelhecimento será de maior utilidade, não acha, Senhor Harry Potter?

Draco deu som a "trilha sonora" do lugar com um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

Harry tinha entendido o recado de Snape, pois nesta semana ao sair do quarto de Larissa deu de frente com mestre de poções passando (ou "urubuzando a área", como disse Ron) a porta. Mas Harry não se arrependeu e também não fazia nada de mais.

Pelo menos que ele lembrava do que aconteceu naquele fim de tarde:

i

_Harry estava bem! Não estava mais sonhando com Tom Riddle; todos alunos de DCAT estavam bem melhores em defesa em Oclumência, mas ainda era difícil até para Harry que passou a ter aulas com Larissa. Ela achava que aumentar a concentração seria o ideal para que o bloqueio fosse o mais natural possível. Não só pra esta área, mas "Para tudo Harry, todo tipo de magia", lembrou de Larissa lhe dizer._

_Tonks estava na varanda sentada no parapeito, olhando o por do sol daquele dia._

_Os encontros com McClaggan eram totalmente "excitantes" para Harry. Algumas vezes as aulas eram no próprio quarto da professora, onde, além dele perceber que se concentrava melhor. Harry tinha uma paz naquele local, até parecia que Sirius estava ali. E por falar em Black:_

_Lar.. que dizer professora McClaggan queria te pedir uma coisa!_

_Sim! Harry!_

_Gostaria de ver Sirius novamente! – Harry com um sorriso aberto no rosto._

_Infelizmente, Harry! Não poderei fazer a conexão de novo! – Larissa desanimada._

_Mas por que? – Harry indignado._

_Aquela magia que utilizei, sugou uma energia muito grande de mim! Conversei com Dumbledore sobre isso!_

_E o que ele disse?_

_Para não usar mais!_

_Mas ainda não entendi?_

_Para fazer tal ligação Harry, deve existir uma ligação forte entre a pessoa que iniciará a magia e aquela que fará contato. Como no caso de mim e Sirius, nós fomos namorados que se gostavam muito!! _

_E??? – Harry ansioso._

_E como no nosso namoro, apesar de eu não pedir nada em troca por isso, ele "sugava" meu carinho o qual mais supria as necessidades dele! E como ele não me dava atenção que eu necessitava para me suprir...._

_Isto acontece na mesma proporção que você faz a magia! – concluiu Harry._

_Muito bem, Harry! Você não é tão inocente em conhecimento como Prof. Snape comenta de você na sala dos professores! – riu Larissa chegando perto da bomboniere e retirando um chocolate branco. Harry odiou em saber que Snape falava mal dele na frente dos outros professores._

_Humm! Que gostoso!!! Onde encontro estes chocolates em Hogsmead?_

_Não conseguiria, pois não existem lá!_

_Como assim? – Harry com a boca cheia dágua._

_Eu os faço! Eu de vez em quando vou a cozinha, sabe! Ali com a ajuda de Dobby, eu faço alguns! Gostou?_

_Nossa! Adorei! Ron ficaria maluco com eles!! – comentou Harry._

_Ah! Mas ele já sabe!!! – disse Larissa voltando com algo doce na mão_

_COMO?_

_Eu venho jogando xadrez de bruxo! Não só eu, mas Dumbledore também! Vocês, grifinórios tem um grande estrategista sabia! Posso dizer que este ano vocês ganham de novo a Copa!!! – comentou Larissa, enquanto entregava uma barrinha de biscoito de chocolate para Harry._

_Harry estava altamente nas nuvens com tudo aquilo. Pegando o gancho do amigo Ron, ela perguntou:_

_Encontrou um tempo para fazer o que você gosta de fazer, Harry? E está fazendo isto?_

_Não! Por o que mais gosto é voar e jogar Quadribol! E isto eu já faço!_

_Mas deveria fazer algo sozinho ou com alguém que você goste sem obrigação, ou seja, nenhum compromisso com jogos e outras pessoas! Apenas pelo prazer de fazer isto para você mesmo! – Larissa mais séria._

_Eu gosto de voar, mas não posso sair daqui de Hogwarts!!! – disse Harry sentando na beirada da cama de McClaggan._

_Quem disse que não pode? – Larissa colocando os óculos e se dirigindo a estante numa área do quarto a porta. Harry não entendeu._

_Não venha me dizer bobagens, pois eu sei que você já fez aqui na escolas todos estes anos!!!_

_Quem te contou? Prof. Dumbledore? – Harry confuso._

_Sim!!! … e não!!!_

_Hein? – Harry mais confuso ainda._

_Sim! Ele confirmou tudo que já sabia ou suspeitava!!! – Larissa sorrindo e se aproximando e sentando ao lado de Harry._

_Como assim sabia ou suspeitava?!?!? – Harry em dúvida quando acabou de comer_

_Accio bombom!!! ... (Larissa deu mais um doce pra ele) ... Segredo!!! – e ela abraçou Harry que retribuiu sentindo que seu baixo ventre revirava._

_Mas eu te ajudo! – Larissa olhando para Harry que fez uma cara de que não entendia nada. _

_E eu também! – disse Tonks voltando da varanda com Íris na mão. – Ela chegou Larissa! Vou colocá-la no poleiro!_

_Ah! Obrigada, Nymphie!... (Harry estranhou o novo apelido de Tonks que não reclamou)... Então, Harry! Você voa na vassoura e eu, em Sirius! Levarei-te a um lugar especial que eu conheci com Sirius! Nos momentos de atenção que me dava quando estudávamos aqui em Hogwarts!! – os olhos de Larissa brilhavam como se o passado voltasse na sua mente no exato momento._

_Meu primo não perdia tempo, hein? Devia ser legal voar com ele?_

_Você ainda sente algo dele? – perguntou Harry com uma pontada de ciúmes do padrinho._

_Gosto de Sirius, sim! Mentiria se falasse o contrário! Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Amor não! Acredito que era só paixão de momento!! E apenas achava! – disse Larissa e parou para pensar e continuou logo depois:_

_Na adolescência é interessante, Harry! Nós achamos que é verdade e certo que fazemos e escolhemos, ora acertamos, ora erramos! Nossas escolhas são como mágicas, mas temos que ter ajuda, Harry, senão entramos o caminho escuro! Às vezes sem volta! Tenho muito a agradecer aos meus pais e principalmente a Alvo! Ele me ensinou tanta coisa! Que a cada dia que passa, penso em falar a verdade de tudo!_

_Por que você não diz para mim! Talvez podemos compartilhar o que sentimos sobre isto, não? – perguntou Harry se portando como um homem adulto._

_Ah! Harry não! Ainda não!_

_Larissa deu um beijo no rosto de Harry. Ele ficou nas alturas; era como se fosse voar e pegar o pomo; era uma coisa diferente. "Será que isso é amor?", pensou quando ia saindo do quarto dela e de um pensamento e outro trombou com Snape._

_Vejo que McClaggan está muito íntima do Santo Potter, pois não?!! – Snape com um ar de cinismo./i_

Harry ainda lembrava disso quando bateu o sinal do fim de aula. Ele iria para o treino de Quadribol. Neste final de semana era o jogo contra Lufa-lufa.

O treino foi pesado. Eles estavam sem atacante ainda! Com a confusão toda de Larissa, Harry esqueceu de Cátia!

Como ela está? – perguntou Harry.

Inconsciente ainda! Estava pensando a possibilidade do Prof. Dumbledore liberar-nos para visitá-la no St. Mungus Hospital! – disse Vitória Frobisher.

Boa idéia! – disse Gina e outros grifinórios concordaram.

Estamos sem atacante, gente! Quem vai substitui a Cátia?

Eu! – disse Tonks chegando no time.

QUE? – todos

Estava observando vocês treinarem! E pedi permissão para professora McGonagall e professor Dumbledore! E eles deixaram!!! – falou Tonks sorrindo.

O pessoal de Lufa-lufa vai reclamar! O time terá uma pessoa mais velha! – disse Jack.

Tonks! É o seu nome, não é? Prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Vitória! Mas... Mas os outros colegas das outras casas não irão gostar disso!

O que tem haver? Marcos Flint continuou jogando mesmo depois de ter repetido o ano! E Harry foi o jogador mais novo a entrar no time! – contestou a auror.

Mas nós somos alunos, Tonks! E você, não! – disse André.

Um breve silêncio foi instado no momento que foi quebrado:

Tonks poderia nos dar um minutinho! – pediu Ron que era o capitão do time. Eles se afastaram num lugar bem alto longe da auror e Weasley disse todos ficaram atentos:

Vamos raciocinar, sim! Já perdermos para Sonserina! O ultimo jogo é em fevereiro contra Corvinal! Eu não quanto vocês, mas eu concordo que ela fique! Ainda mais com a permissão de McGonagall e Dumbledore! Não temos muita opção! Ninguém quis pegar o cargo de atacante! E treinar um novo vai ser muito difícil! E Tonks é uma experiente auror e sabe desviar de feitiços! Deve ser moleza para ela desviar de Balaços e colocar um Gole no aro!

Eu concordo com Ron! – disse Gina.

Não vale! Você é irmã! – disse Jack

Tem coisas que não sou obrigada a concordar com Ron, só por que ele é meu irmão, Jack! – replicou Gina como se estivesse sido insultada.

Calma! Eu sou amigo dele, nem por isso devo concordar com ele, mas dadas as circunstancias, não temos outras opções! – Harry reflexivo.

Vitória, Jack e André concordaram.

Temos que ver como ela voa pelo menos! – disse André.

Você tem razão, André! – Ron prontamente.

Eles voltaram e concordaram para que Tonks ficasse, mas queriam vê-la voando. Ela assentiu. Mas antes de começarem a treinar mais um pouco, Harry perguntou:

E Larissa, Tonks?

Não se preocupe, Harry! Ela está com Hagrid! Segundo ela, eles iam visitar "um amigo" na floresta proibida! Eu não entendi o nome...?

Grope!

É isto mesmo!... Quem é Grape? – Tonks dando impulso na vassoura e harry acompanhou.

É Grope! É um meio-irmão de Hagrid! Ele trouxe no ano passado para cuidá-lo!

Interessante!!! Ele é meio gigante ou gigante?

Gigante!!!

Legal!

Começaram a jogar. Tonks era ágil o que é uma boa característica de uma atacante. Ron tinha a defesa cada vez melhor. E Jack e André andaram aperfeiçoando para bater nos balaços. Gina e Vitória (até mais Gina que Vitória na opinião de Harry) estavam muito bem no ataque. Realmente era Tonks.

Depois do treino, todos foram para ducha merecida, menos Tonks, Harry e os Weasley que resolveram e até a cabana de Hagrid.

Ainda acho que você não deveria deixá-la! – comentou Harry.

Eu confio em Hagrid! Acredito que ele daria a vida dele por McClaggan!

Eu também, mas nunca se sabe não é? – Harry ansioso.

Para de se preocupar com ela! Pelo menos agora! – disse Gina irritada deixando Potter estranhando a garota.

Chegando lá na cabana. Eles entraram.

Rubeus estava servindo um chá que ofereceu:

Estou mais com sede de água, Hagrid! – disse Gina.

O guardião das chaves de Hogwarts pegou uma tina de água serviu a todos.

Próxima a janela, Larissa estava sentada na cama com a cabeça de Canino em seu colo onde ela fazia um afago. De repente, a cabeça do cavalo alado dela apareceu na janela e começou a fazer um carinho na dona.

Sirius! Sirius! Como você danadinho! – Larissa deu uma gargalhada gostosa e então ela beijou o focinho do animal. Enquanto acariciava o animal, perguntou:

Como foi o treino?

Foi ótimo, Lara! – disse Tonks dando um bom gole de água. – Sua idéia foi excelente!

Sua idéia? – Harry.

Sim!!

Alguém bateu a porta. Era Hermione com Neville e para surpresa de todos, Blaise.

Eu encontrei com eles no corredor! Como Vitória disse que vocês viriam para cá, eles quiseram vir também!!! – disse Mione se servindo de chá.

Estava pensando

Larissa levantou:

Gente, eu ficaria, mas tenho que ir! Vamos Nymphie!

Por que? – Blaise sorrindo para professora.

Bem! Já fiz o meu último trabalho final com o meio irmão de Rubeus! – Larissa sorriu para Hagrid que retribuiu. – E agora começa outro que vai tomar um pouco de mim até fevereiro!

Eu preciso de um banho! – disseTonks.

Então... – Larissa, mas Harry interrompeu.

Quando iremos voar juntos?

Que tal na semana antes do Natal! – Larissa sorriu. – Tchau, garotos!

Gina se serviu de chá e estava com a cara emburrada.

Comem estes biscoitos! São bárbaros! – Hagrid passando a bandeja.

E Hrope, Raguidi? – Rony com a boca cheia fazendo todo mundo rir sem entenderem uma palavra.

A tradução é: E Grope, Hagrid? – disse Hermione rindo.

Obrigada, Mione! Gropinho está cada dia melhor e mais calmo, e sabe mais inglês básico, mas o necessário! Desde que Larissa voltou das colinas de Raven...

Colinas de Raven? Onde é isto, Hagrid? – Hermione curiosa.

Estas colinas ficam próximas das regiões da ilhas de Avalon!

AVALON?

Não devia ter dito isso! Esquecem o que disse! Quanto a Larissa , ela me ajudou e agora daqui para frente é comigo! – disse Hagrid que tomou o chá rapidamente quase engasgando.

Realmente, depois Hagrid disse aquilo. Harry percebeu que Hermione andava estranha desde então. Vivia na biblioteca até na sessão restrita aparecia para ler alguns livros.

Quanto ao plano da AD, tudo ocorrendo bem. Snape sempre tentava, mas era vão chegar perto de Larissa.

O trio grifinório encontrava com Tonks pelo corredor, enquanto ela ficava em ponto estratégico para não atrapalhar o trabalho de Larissa.

Oi, Tonks! – dizia sempre que viam a auror.

No dia do Quadribol, fizeram uma homenagem para Bell que ainda estava em St. Mungus. Quanto ao resultado, Grifinória ganhou e bem de Lufa-lufa.

E o mais interessante é que Corvinal ganhou de Sonserina! – disse Rony entrando na sala comunal. E Jack completou:

Na primeira partida Lufa-lufa ganhou de Corvinal! Então temos chance se ganharmos de Corvinal e torcer por Lufa-lufa ganhar de Sonserina! Então a decisão será pelo saldo de gol ou pelo tempo de jogo!

O que é isso na sua mão, Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

Carta da mamãe! – respondeu abrindo e começou a lê-la. Quanto mais lia as linhas, o rosto de Gina se abria num sorriso contagiante.

O que foi Gina? – Rony curioso. A Weasley olhou para o irmão e bradou:

GUI VAI CASAR COM FLEUR!!!! – Gina falava e Hermione se aproximou para ver a carta.

Mas isto eu e Harry já sabíamos! – disse Ron.

Mas você não sabe da maior! – Hermione entregou a carta para o amigo ruivo.

O que? – Ron pegando o papel.

O casamento será aqui em Hogwarts! – Mione abraçou Gina.

Como já era esperada, cada notícia que entra em Hogwarts, o assunto se espalha na velocidade da luz. Conclusão, todos já sabiam do casamento do Gui Weasley com a Fleur Delacour.

Quem? – um garoto de Lufa-lufa

Aquela garota que disputou o torneio a dois anos atrás! – outro de Corvinal

Legal! – uma garota do 1o. ano de Corvinal

Um casamento em Hogwarts! Acredito que seja a primeira vez, não? – uma sonserina

Vai ser lindo!!! Eu quero uma aqui também!! – outra sonserina no corredor.

Mas para Harry era tanto faz, ele queria é aproveitar aquele momento: voar com Larissa.

Como é um casamento bruxo? – perguntou Potter à bruxa McClaggan.

È um pouco parecido com o tradicional dos trouxas! Existe um monge em especial que eu chamei para esta cerimônia! – respondeu Larissa cavalgando pelo ar com Sirius, o cavalo negro alado, enquanto Tonks vigiava a retaguarda.

Você? Por que? – Harry curioso.

Eu tinha contato com este monge! Então, eu o chamei!

Você está organizando a cerimônia! Sim! E ainda chamei uma amiga para ajudar! Acredito que ela virá logo depois do Natal para Hogwarts! – Larissa deu uma ordem para o cavalo.

Quem? – disse Harry, mas Larissa não escutou.

Estamos chegando Harry! Venha!!! – gritou Lara.

Harry se apressou. Passaram de uma montanha e desceram passando para um vale estreito com um rio ao centro.

Ela e Tonks prosseguiam subindo o rio.

Agora vem a parte que mais gosto! Harry! Nymphie! Vamos! – gritou Larissa.

Harry na acreditou no que viu uma grande queda d´água. Haviam várias colinas e dentre uma delas uma parede rochosa era formada atrás com pedras de cores escuras, mas possuíam algumas plantas verdes que embelezavam a visão completa da área.

Bem vindos a Colinas de Raven!!! – gritou Larissa que já estava aos pés da cachoeira.

Potter ficou maravilhado com o local. Tonks até mudou a cor do seu cabelo.

Olhem como forma um arco-íris no final da queda! – Larissa apontando para o local.

"Nossa", pensou Harry, enquanto descia até a professora.

Lindo, não! Sirius me trouxer aqui uma vez! Depois disso, eu vinha sozinha ou com sua mãe, Harry! – Larissa abriu um sorriso e continuou a falar:

A partir daqui, vamos a pé! Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa, Harry! Venha você também, Nymphie! – disse Larissa entrando dentro da queda d´água.

Harry não entendia, mas era um lugar maravilhoso. E sim, Hagrid tinha comentado com ele e os amigos sobre este local.

As Colinas de Raven foram onde Rowena foi criada Harry! Sua infância e juventude foram aqui. Logo depois do massacre, eu vim para cá! E fiquei aqui por algum tempo, depois fui para um outro lugar chamado Avalon!

Avalon! Hagrid comentou isso conosco! – disse Harry, enquanto subiam uma escada de pedras.

Sabia! Rubeus fala muito, mas não é por mal! – Larissa riu.

Onde e o que é Avalon? – perguntou Harry.

Avalon era um lugar prospero e de grande sabedoria Harry! De lá vieram Merlin e Morgana!

A fada má? – Harry intrigado.

Não era tão má, assim! Sinistra e misteriosa, sim! Conhecia as artes das trevas, poções como ninguém e também o poder da cura, Harry! Era também uma animaga.

Conhecerei Avalon? Hagrid disse que é próximo daqui! – Harry curioso.

Avalon pode estar em qualquer lugar, Harry! Aqui! Ali! Você não procura Avalon! Avalon te procura! – disse Larissa no ultimo degrau.

Chegamos! – Larissa suspirou.

Como dentro de uma queda d´água, poderia ter um ambiente tão agradável e de paz!!! Havia várias casas e um povo que possuía diversos maquinários que ajudavam na colheita e irrigação. Havia até energia elétrica e Harry pode perceber que não era magia.

A única coisa que é mágica aqui é a passagem! Fora isso tudo, criado com as mãos desta pequena população! – Larissa passa e cumprimentava homens e mulheres dali.

Estamos seguros aqui, Lara?

Sim, Tonks! Voldemort não conhece este local!

Então vou dar uma volta se não se importar!

Fique a vontade! – Lara riu e pegou a mão de Harry.

Venha!

Ele a acompanhou. Entraram dentro de uma casa grande. Todos os objetos ali dentro aparentavam para Harry como fosse de trouxas, mas nada mágico!

Rowena depois de se tornar bruxa! Lançou um Feitiço Fidelius neste local, Harry! Só seus descendentes sabem! E foi passado de geração a geração!

Por que você está me contando! As vezes, eu ainda sinto que Voldemort possa me usar para encontrá-la!

Para mim não me importa, Harry! Não posso fugir mais dele! O que tiver que ser será! Não posso negar o que eu sinto por você e o que eu fiz por você, Harry!

Ele não estava entendendo.

Você ainda se conhece em parte, mas logo compreenderá por inteiro! Por enquanto, quero te mostrar isto! – Larissa mostrou um objeto que para ele não parecia familiar até quando Larissa abriu e então ele ouviu...

Esta música lhe é familiar, Harry?

Ele teve uma sensação que teve quando tocou na chave portal que o levou para mansão dos Black nas férias.

Parece que já ouvi-la, mas não sei onde! E esta música me transmite a mesma coisa que eu senti numa chave...

Portal que levou você e a família Weasley para casa de Sirius!

Sim! Mas como é que..

A chave quem enviou fui eu! Bem! Você já deve ter percebido que ela parece uma mandala! Já esta música, Harry! Você deve tê-la ouvido uma vez! Para ser mais sincera, logo depois que Voldemort foi derrotado por você naqueles dias negros! (Harry escutava com atenção, enquanto Larissa lhe entregava uma bebida gasosa). Acho melhor eu começar do começo! – Larissa suspirou e começou a contar:

Quando eu "morri", eu fugi e vim para cá! Bem, continuei trabalhando para ordem como você sabe! Estudei e aperfeiçoei minhas técnicas de concentração com ajuda de Alvo! Ele era o único que se encontrava comigo! Estudei mais defesa contra artes das trevas sem varinhas e aumentei meu poder de concentração! Ainda os protegi! No que estava no meu alcance, pois não poderia sair do meu esconderijo!

Larissa se aproximou da janela e olhou lá para fora:

Draco nasceu em final de 1979, você e Neville no meio de 1980. A profecia foi dita um mês antes do nascimento seu e de Neville. – Ela fechou os olhos.

Seus pais, assim como os de Neville, estavam fugindo o tempo todo, Harry! Para protegê-lo, Lílian faria qualquer coisa! Principalmente, depois de descoberto a profecia!

Isto já sabia!– Harry comentou.

Dumbledore tinha reunido a Ordem e falou sobre a profecia! Os Potters, os Longbottons ficaram preocupados, pois vocês estavam para nascer nesta época da profecia. Lílian me chamou logo depois que você nasceu! Isto foi aproximadamente um mês antes do massacre em Yorkshire! Ela estava preocupada e ansiosa! Ela tinha comentou que esteve com sua tia Petúnia que a rejeitou, negando apoio! Sua mãe estava desesperada! Nós nos encontramos na casa de Alice! Neste dia até Narcisa veio e trouxe Draco que estava no colo de Dobby, o elfo domestico dos Malfoy.

Sim, eu conheço Dobby!

Da mesma forma que tínhamos prometidos nos encontrar depois que saímos de Hogwarts, juramos proteger umas as outras, assim como, nossos filhos!

Você não tinha! Ou tem?

Não, Harry! Não tenho, mas um dia terei! – Larissa sorriu brevemente e voltou para seriedade:

Ao fazermos este pacto, selamos com uma pequena gota com o sangue de cada uma de nós! E entre vocês também! Só com uma diferença, eu coloquei mais uma gota do meu sangue junto dos de vocês, pois não tinha meu próprio descendente.

Então, você está ligado a mim? – Harry intrigado com a revelação.

Não, por enquanto!... Continuando! Colocamos estas misturas de sangues em dois frascos! Então com minha experiência em Alquimia! Trabalhei com estas misturas para transformar em elementos de líquido de grande poder de defesa, Harry! Fiz uma poção poderosa de Amor!

Amor?

Sim!.. Isto eu fiz com os frascos com os sangues de suas mães! Já o segundo frasco contendo o sangue de vocês, permaneceu comigo _in natura_ até aquela aula da AD.

Nossa! Então...

Sim! Vocês pegaram as coisas que exatamente que tinham que pegar, pois vocês identificaram: Draco pegou a Ônix, você o pomo e Neville o rubi. Cada um tem o seu sangue misturado com o meu! Ali em cada pedra preciosa que pegaram há uma pequena -mais eficiente - mistura dos nossos sangues! – Harry ficou surpreso, pois aonde ia, carregava o pomo.

Continuando a história...Uma semana antes do ataque a Yorkshire! Então reunimos novamente! Vocês tomaram a poção! Sua mãe me ajudou acrescentando a esta poção um feitiço antigo sobre Amor! Lílian era ótima em feitiços! E aí... conseguimos!

E sua mãe ficou com eles guardados! Então ensinei a elas a magia antiga de proteção através do sacrifício.

Harry estava sem palavras. Só pensava nas vozes que ouvia quando os Dementadores o atacavam.

O sacrifício por amor para com alguém é talvez um poderoso escudo contra o mal.... sim é este!!! Esta é a única forma de vencer o Avada!!! Pelo menos a que conheço! A morte por sacrifício era a única saída para que a poção de bloqueio e feitiço desse certo!

Larissa pensou alto com ela mesma: - Talvez foi assim que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, ou seja, a poção que fiz refletiu o Avada voltando para Voldemort, como se fosse um espelho e como se fosse um prisma sugou alguns conhecimentos dele para você!!!

Potter estava emudecido, estava tentando assimilar tudo. Pensou em sua mãe lembrando das vezes que lia o diário de Larissa. Ele tentava relacionar com a ligação que Dumbledore fez com sua família que também era uma forma de proteção.

Larissa prosseguiu a história:

Então, teve o ataque de Voldemort e seus seguidores a minha casa! Depois nunca mais vi Lílian, Alice e Narcisa... Alvo, às vezes, me reportava alguma coisa! Mas não era o mesmo! Eu queria vê-las, mas não podia arriscar as vidas delas também.

Um silêncio e depois:

Alvo me falou que Lílian estava ficando cansada de fugir! Não tinha um lugar seguro que os Potters encontrasse que Voldemort tentasse atacar! Com isso, Alvo estava suspeitando que teria um traidor na Ordem! Ele se encontrou comigo! E num desses encontros, Sirius me viu! (Larissa suspirou de saudades)... Então, sugeri o Fidelius que foi feito por Rowena aqui nas Colinas! Sendo assim, Alvo falou com Tiago e Lílian! Ele se ofereceu para ser o guardião, mas Tiago queria Sirius.

Mas Sirius indicou Pedro e Pedro era o traidor! – o sangue de Harry começou a ferver.

Larissa não disse nada. Ficou olhando um quadro grande pendurado na parede. Era uma pintura de uma mulher muito bonita com um livro da mão, mas o que chamou atenção foi para o pescoço dela: uma espécie de gargantilha em tom esverdeado.

Esta é Rowena! A fundadora de Corvinal! – comentou Larissa. Depois ela se virou para Harry:

Eu estive lá, Harry! Vi os corpos de seus pais. Logo depois, vi você! Chorando e muito!

E você não ajudou?

Cheguei já era tarde!....Eu... Eu acredito que Lílian ainda acreditava que eu estivesse viva! Talvez na última esperança de me rever, mandou Aurus! E desta vez não agüentei, pois eu sentia que Lílian iria embora para sempre! Quando cheguei em Godric Hollow, já era tarde demais!... peguei você no colo! Abracei-o, e cantei esta música, assim, você se acalmou! Observei que os vizinhos ainda estavam dormindo! Então, para que os trouxas não percebessem a morte dos Potters sem uma causa lógica, pois o Avada não deixa cicatrizes ou seqüelas... Destruí a casa... Em ruínas. Para que os trouxas pensassem em explosão ou algo parecido! Então, Rubeus estava chegando... Coloquei você entre os escombros! E me escondi!...

Hagrid me pegou! Sirius apareceu, depois foi atrás de Pedro! Foi acusado injustamente e foi para Askaban! E Hagrid me levou para Dumbledore que me deixou na soleira da porta da casa da minha tia!

Larissa assentiu com a cabeça sem emitir nenhum som...

E assim começou a minha história! Os dias difíceis com meus familiares! Por que eu não fiquei com você? Por que Dumbledore não me trouxe aqui para ficar com você? – Harry estava chorando.

Não seria suficiente forte para protegê-lo! Alvo fez certo em levá-lo para lá!... Lamento!... Eu gostaria de criá-lo! Lílian ficaria feliz! – Larissa olhou para o chão.

Harry tirou o pomo da mão. Larissa olhou e disse:

Venha! Vou te mostrar uma coisa!

Larissa e Harry caminharam.

Vamos subir para lá! – Larissa apontando para o alto de uma copa de uma árvore.

Não trouxe minha vassoura!

Não tem problema! Feche seus olhos! Imagine uma cena: você voando sem vassoura!

Harry obedeceu.

Visualize que você quer subir para lá! Eu te digo que será algo muito importante! E lhe falarei sobre o que você mais gosta de jogar!

Quadribol! – respondeu Potter de olhos fechado.

Sim! Vamos, então!

Eles começaram a se elevarem para o alto. Harry sentiu que algo como se seus pés saíssem do chão. Então, por curiosidade, abriu os olhos e se assustou. Com isso, começou a cair. A velocidade iniciou lentamente e foi gradativamente a aumentar.

Aaaahhhh! Lara! Lara!.... – Harry com um tom de medo.

Harry! Pegue a minha mão! – gritou Lara. - Tem que se concentrar! Você consegue! Eu acredito em você! Raciocine, Harry! Concentre! O que você quer que não aconteça na profecia? – Larissa abriu um sorriso.

Harry fechou os olhos. "Sou eu que tenho que matar Voldemort... será que assim eu poder viver em paz... Sirius! Tenho que provar a inocência dele... Meus amigos... Rony... Hermione... Neville... os outros ... Ser auror... Continuar vendo Larissa... Eu não quero morrer! Eu não quero morrer!", pensou.

Eu não quero morrer! – sibilou o menino que sobreviveu.

Logo depois, sentiu que sua mão estava sendo segura por alguém.

Muito bem, Harry! – Larissa o abraçou e ele ficou mais tranqüilo.

Eu fiz isso?

Sim! Suas escolhas, Harry! Elas te guiarão para esta magia que encontra dentro de você! E esta magia te guiará por suas decisões nos momentos mais difíceis!

Que Dumbledore me falou?

Sim! Você escolhe! Você decide, mas tem que ser do fundo do seu coração! – Larissa abraçou o garoto e disse:

Eu te amo! Não deixaria você cair, mas eu precisava saber de sua escolha! Sobre sua decisão! Sei que não é fácil, mas há outra pessoa no meio! Ela deve saber!

Neville!

Sim! ... Ah! Está vindo! Fique em silêncio! Trouxe uma Omnióculos que olha quadro a quadro a cena!

Ah! Este eu comprei um na Copa de Quadribol! – Harry surpreso.

Eu sei! Eu comprei lá também!

Você foi a Copa?

E eu perderia meu time predileto jogar?

Qual?

Irlanda!... Olhe preste atenção naquela ave! Snidget Dourado! Lembra algo?

Sim! O vôo dela parece como o pomo!

É verdade! Foi a partir desta ave que é dificílima de pegar! Foi criada a regra para pegá-lo e terminar a partida!

Nossa! Eu li isto em Quadribol através dos tempos! Mas esta ave não está extinta?

Não aqui! Elas estão protegidas!

Harry ficou feliz. Agora sabia que era correspondido por Larissa e estava aprendendo muito ali. Sabia de suas escolhas, sabia que devia dizer sobre a profecia pra Neville. Sabia que tinha que enfrentar Voldemort.

Ah! Que bom encontrar com vocês! Vamos já está tarde e temos que voltar para o jantar em Hoggie! – disse Tonks com uma certa pressa.

A volta foi muito rápida e Tonks mais falava elogiando as Colinas de Raven o tempo todo.

Aonde você foi, Harry? – falou Ron enquanto rascunhava algo no papel.

Conheci as Colinas de Raven com Larissa! – respondeu.

Nossa! Como você ficou mudo no jantar! E não parava de olhar para professora McClaggan! Nem eu nem Mione resolvemos te perguntar! Lá é legal?

É lindo, Rony! Muito bonito! O que está escrevendo?

Algo romântico!

O que? – Harry abriu um sorriso

Então! O que você acha disso! Tirei uma idéia de um livro de poesia que Larissa me emprestou a um bom tempo.

Livro de poesia? – Harry pegando o livro.

Sim! Para ver se entendo mais as mulheres, sabe! Acredito que elas gostem de romance!

Bem, Mione fala que sim! – Harry devolvendo-o a mesa.

Será que ela gosta?

Ela adora ler, não? – Harry rindo.

Larissa disse que melhor eu me declarar!... Do que escrever poemas! – Rony receoso

Sim! Acredito que seja melhor!

Será! Então... – Rony começou a escrever quando Harry foi tomar banho.

Ao voltar, Rony lhe entregou o papel. Harry leu, sorriu e:

Então, acredito que você está no caminho certo! – Harry dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo. Vamos dormir estou com um sono!

Falou!

Harry dormiu e aconteceu o que ele não esperava que acontecesse. Voltou a sonhar. E não era um sonho com Riddle e sua infância, mas não era ele. Era outra pessoa. Harry não reconhecera a pessoa que se olhava ao espelho e sorria.

_i_

_Pelo seu currículo Riddle, é fantástico! – disse Tom de forma irônico olhando para a masmorra onde daria suas aulas._

_Sim, Nagini! Poções! Não é ótimo! O diretor me colocou em poções! Sim! Para mim tanto faz! O que importa é eliminar os inimigos e conseguir o poder! Agora estou em Hogwarts! E não tem aquele professorzinho de meia tigela para me atrapalhar! Alvo Dumbledore!!!_

/i

Harry não teve dúvida era Tom.

i

_Ele foi até o caldeirão._

_Bem! Começarei observar os alunos de Sonserina e depois os outros, Nagini! Devo começar pela minha casa de origem!_

/i

Passou um tempo Harry não viu nada por um tempo e depois começou a andar por um corredor escuro. No final dele havia uma meia luz numa sala. Chegou mais perto e escutou um diálogo:i

_Bom, Malfoy! Sugere mais alguém para ordem?_

_Sim, meu Senhor! Há um rapaz que entrou em Hogwarts, logo depois que eu sai! Acredito que ele foi melhor aluno seu em poções!_

_Severo Snape! Suponho?_

_Sim!_

_Boa sugestão, Lúcio! Muito inteligente! Talvez o melhor seguidor que terei a minha disposição. Ardiloso, sagaz, astuto, inteligente! Sim!!! Ele!! É perfeito para meus planos!... – Voldemort sibilava. - Conseguiu falar com ele?_

_Receio, meu Lorde que o senhor terá melhor poder de persuadi-lo, pois foi o professor dele! E se me permitir dizer, Legilimência é a sua especialidade!_

_Sim!!... Você tem razão, Lúcio! E sei exatamente a fraqueza de Snape! Ele estará do nosso lado em breve!! – Voldemort crispou os lábios./i_

No mesmo momento, o local escureceu e ouviu-se um estampido. Harry se assustou, correu para o lado de onde ouviu. Ele viu seus pais, os Longbottoms também.

i

_Frank por aqui!_

_Não, Tiago! Por aqui!_

_Abaixem-se! – bradou Alice que estava ao lado de Lílian._

_Droga! Cadê Sirius! – esbravejou Tiago._

_EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Black aparecendo do nada e Peter junto a "tiracolo". – E aí? O que perdemos?_

_Nada de mais! Já estuporei alguns comensais! E Franco congelou outros! Mas falta aquele peixe grande para embalagem especial! – disse Tiago apontando para Voldemort que lutava contra Moody e outros sete aurores._

_Você tem que se gabar, não? – disse Alice e Lílian concordou com a amiga._

_Fora essa sua gabação qual o plano, Pontas?_

_Não tenho nenhum, mas só sei que até hoje não acredito que aquele cara deu aula para nós!!!_

_Fazer o que, não é? Dumbledore avisou o Conselho e a Diretoria, mas recusaram a proposta e mantiveram-no para a docência! E mesmo quando foi diretor, ele não tinha provas para retirá-lo, lembram? Esta era a condição do conselho de Hogwarts para tirá-lo da cadeira! – disse Frank, enquanto dava cobertura para Moody e os demais. – Vão ajudar ou vão ficar aí batendo papo?_

_Puxa!! Ele foi até um bom professor! – disse Petergrew._

_Não fala besteira, Rabicho! – disse Tiago deixando Peter ressabiado._

_Peter tem razão, ninguém poderia imaginar que aquele professor inteligente e super culto se tornaria um ser sem vida por dentro! IMPEDIMENTA! – comentou Alice ajudando o marido e lançou um feitiço que ajudou a derrubar um dos seguidores._

_As coisas na vida são estranhas: pessoas que achamos que podemos confiar, é que podem nos apunhalar pelas costas! – falou Lílian pegando a varinha. – Tenho um plano!_

_Diga, então! Esta é a segunda vez que nós enfrentamos o Big Boss das Trevas! – Tiago ansioso com se esperasse um presente de Natal._

_Vocês aparataram do outro lado! E Eu, Alice e Franco ficaremos aqui! E quando eu der o sinal todos apontaremos as varinhas para Voldemort! E lançaremos o feitiço para transportá-lo para outro lugar! – disse Lílian rindo. Os três marotos entenderam, mas Alice e Frank Longbottom não entenderam. Confiaram em Lílian Potter. Os marotos desparataram e apareceram no lado oposto e pelo jeito aguardavam o sinal. Então ela se pronunciou:_

_Estão prontos? Um... dois... três!_

_Um grupo de raios disparou ao mesmo tempo acertando o Lorde das Trevas./i_

A cicatriz de Harry deu uma pontada de dor, na mesma hora. E começou a sentir um mal cheiro que não podia adivinhar de onde vinha, até que:

i

_E nós o mandamos para o lugar que não devia ter saído! – disse Lílian sorrindo para amiga._

_Para onde? – Alice curiosa._

_O lixão dos trouxas! – a senhora Potter sorriu._

_Lílian, você não tinha senso de humor,?!! – Alice retribuiu._

_Para você ver o que o convívio com um Potter nos faz!!!! – sorriu novamente para amiga./i_

Escureceu de novo! Seu estomago deu uma revirada. Harry começou a suar frio.

Queria acordar, mas não conseguia. Algo o mantinha no sonho.

Então, sentiu seu sangue a esquentar! Parecia que já não era mais ele. Sentia uma coisa má dentro do peito! Queria matar de qualquer jeito aquele que tinha o poder para destruí-lo. Matar ainda bebê, pois assim não teria chance de ficar poderoso. Sim! Matar o filho daqueles que me em enfrentaram 3 vezes. Filho de um bruxo com uma trouxa, um de sangue mestiço.

Então, ele viu seu pai numa sala que gritava: ()

i

_Ele está aqui! Lílian! Fuja com Harry eu o segurarei! Fuja! _

Tiago se virou para Harry:_ - E agora, só nós dois Big Boss das Trevas!i_

Harry estava com uma voz diferente:

i

_Acha mesmo que você possa me deter, Potter? Se nem seus amigos conseguem manter um segredinho com a minha presença! Seu amigo o traiu... Ele me falou do seu esconderijo!_

_Mentiroso! Você o obrigou! – Tiago com um tom firme na voz._

_Não obrigo nada a ninguém! As pessoas escolhem para que lado ir – bem ou mal - a partir de seus interesses para que exclusivamente se satisfaçam!... Sim! Peter queria algo que não tinha! Apenas lhe dei motivos para ficar ao meu lado e ele teria o que tudo que desejar em ter!_

_Mal! Você seduz! Faz intrigas! Destrói amizades e amores! Para seu bel prazer! E chegar aonde, Voldemort! Onde?_

_PODER, POTTER! PODER!........ AGORA CHEGA! SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! TENHO QUE ELIMINAR UM CERTO ESTORVO!_

_De jeito nenhum! – Tiago frio ao responder._

_INSOLENTE! SEMPRE FOI! MAS NADA ME IMPEDIRÁ! SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE, POTTER!_

_O ESTORVO DO SEU DESTINO É O TESOURO MAIS PRECIOSO QUE TENHO! VOCÊ NÃO TOCARÁ NO MEU FILHO! VOCÊ NÃO MATARÁ, HARRY! SÓ EM CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER!/i_

Harry sentia seus olhos formigarem de raiva e então:

_iSe assim deseja, Potter! – disse Harry em tom irônico/i._

De repente, um raio de luz verde atingiu Tiago que tentou desviar, mas foi em vão. Ele caiu ao chão. Harry sorriu e ouviu um grito de uma mulher:

_iTIAGO! NÃO!_

_ENTREGUE-ME A CRIANÇA, LÍLIAN!/i_

Lílian saiu correndo com o bebê ao colo. Harry desaparatou da sala e aparatou a frente da senhora Potter impedindo a fuga.

_iLílian! Entregue-me Harry!_

_Não!/i_

Ela entrou no quarto. Harry a seguiu. Viu-a colocar a criança no berço. Ele levantou a varinha e apontou para o bebê.

i

_O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não! – Ela se colocou à frente do berço._

_Afaste-se sua tola... afaste-se agora!_

_Não, por favor! O Harry não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...!_

_Saia da frente, menina!_

_Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade.... Tenha piedade.../i_

Neste instante, Harry viu sua mãe chorando. Ele hesitou por um instante em atacar. Abaixou a varinha: "Ela é minha mãe!!!", pensou.

Mas algo o dominava por dentro e estava crescendo novamente, o ódio que cresceu durante todos estes anos dentro dele. "Eliminar aquele que pode me destruir! Destruir tudo o que eu sou...". Levantou a varinha apontando para aquela criança. Tirou Lílian do seu caminho empurrando-a para o lado.

Harry não queria, mas ele sim. Voldemort tomou a rédeas do seu corpo novamente. Harry sentia e ouvia tudo que acontecia. Já não era mais ele ali e sim, o Lorde das Trevas pronto para atacar.

Harry ouviu Voldemort pronunciar Avada Kedrava. No mesmo momento, Lílian saltou para frente interceptando que a maldição chegasse ao bebê. Ela caiu ao chão imóvel.

Não faça isso! Minha mãe não! Não! Minha mãe ... – gritava e esperneava Harry dentro de Voldemort, mas de nada adiantou.

_iAgora! Você... Garoto... – a voz de Voldemort soava uma certa raiva./i_

Eu não! De jeito nenhum! Você... Você é que vai morrer... ou pelo menos vai andar que nem um morto vivo por um bom tempo! Seu assassino! Por sua causa também Sirius foi morto!... Assassino... Vamos ataque a criança! Me ataque bobão! Você terá o troco e poderei sair de seus pensamentos!!! ATAQUE VOLDEMORT! – disse Harry com tanto ódio.

Então um raio de luz verde encheu o quarto e...

Harry acordou e estava no dormitório de Grifinória. Estava todo molhado de suor e o medo invadiu seu peito. Olhou para os lados e viu que não só os amigos de quarto estavam ali: Larissa estava sentada ao seu lado direito segurando sua mão. Abraçou-a tão forte que começou soluçar.

Enquanto abraçava Larissa, viu Snape em pé logo atrás dela. Ele estava com olhar frio de sempre.

O que houve, Harry? O que Voldemort fez desta vez? – Dumbledore ao pé da cama lhe sorria e lhe remetia o olhar da calma... de sempre.

Alvo! Creio que não seja a melhor hora! O menino está assustado!

Não! Minerva! Precisamos saber! Por isso Larissa veio a Hogwarts! Por isso ela será a pedra fundamental de Harry! Ela será a força que canalizará este poder de Harry! – Dumbledore em um tom sério da voz.

Harry! Fale para mim! O que aconteceu? O que você sonhou? – Larissa sorriu para ele acalmando-o.

Parece que eu que matei mos próprios pais!!! Mas não fui eu!!! Foi Voldemort!!

Sonhou com o dia da morte de seus pais, Potter? – Snape serrou os olhos estranhando a situação.

Voldemort está usando-o novamente, Alvo! – disse Larissa apreensiva.

Harry segurou as duas mãos de McClaggan chamando a sua atenção:

Larissa! (Snape fitou os olhos em Harry) Digo! Professora! Ele sabe!

Ele sabe....?

Sim! Ele sabe onde você se escondeu todos estes anos! Eu sinto isto!

Tudo bem, Harry! Voldemort descobriria! Cedo ou tarde!

Mas ele quer algo a mais de você! Eu senti isso no coração dele!

O que, senhor Potter? – Minerva aflita.

Eu não entendi, mas é o seu... – todos presentes fitaram o garoto que completou:

O seu sangue!!!

Larissa segurou o ar e depois olhou para Dumbledore. Voltou o olhar para Harry. Parecia assustada. Ela fechou os olhos.

Dumbledore se adiantou:

Minerva! Por favor, leve os garotos! – Dino, Rony, Neville e Simas ficaram desapontados. Eles queriam ouvir o que tinham a dizer.

Quando saíram, Larissa com os olhos cheios de água disse a soluçar:

Ele sabe de tudo, então? – Ela levantou. Passou por Snape e ficou de costas.

Correção, ele já sabia de tudo! – disse Dumbledore.

Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Alvo! – Larissa se virou.

Ele achou que você estava morta! Então não se preocupou muito, não acha? Agora é mais um dos motivos dele te querer, Lara! Mas em verdade, eu digo! Ele sabe apenas a parte que interessa a ele. Ele não viu tudo de você, de sua ascendência histórica! Acredito que ele saiba apenas o ponto de vista de Salazar! Não dos outros fundadores! – disse Dumbledore calmamente. Larissa ficou mais ansiosa aproximando perto da janela ao lado da cama de Harry.

Potter ficou em silêncio para ouvir tudo!!!

Ele fez legilimencia usando Potter, diretor! Então, o Lorde das trevas sabe de tudo! – Snape sibilou fitando de cima para baixo Larissa que estava de costa para ele.

Sim! Severo, mas você sabe que a mente não é um lugar aonde vai invadindo e olhando tudo que se quer! Voldemort sabe do que aconteceu e limitou-se em apenas ir até certo ponto, pois ele se deu por satisfeito! Ele não viu Lara e como ela é! Ele não consegue vê-la por inteira!!!

Professor Snape se calou. Dumbledore se pronunciou:

Hora de irmos! Temos aulas para serem dadas! E Severo... Receio que você deva fazer o que deve ser feito! Caso, esteja pronto!?... Dispensarei-te de suas aulas desta semana para que esteja a serviço da Ordem!... Bem estarei no meu escritório... Temo que terei que comunicar aos outros amigos da Ordem para encontrarmos! Faremos novas estratégias de defesa contra Voldemort...

O diretor saiu. Larissa continuava imóvel defronte à janela. Snape se aproximou dela deixando Harry louco de raiva. "Ele não seria tonto o bastante para fazer algo? De qualquer forma, eu estou aqui, Ranhoso!", pensou enquanto olhava-o.

Está tudo bem, Snape! Eu já estou de saída! – disse Larissa.

Eu não disse nada! – Snape friamente, enquanto ela saía do dormitório. E a enfermeira Pomfrey entrava. Harry serrou os olhos para o professor que fez o mesmo só que crispando os lábios.

Você vai comigo, senhor Potter! Vai ficar na enfermaria! - Pomfrey com uma certa pressa, quando o mestre de poções saía.

Mas eu estou bem!

Só por precaução, Senhor Potter! Só isso! Vamos pegue seus livros e objetos que queira para se distrair lá!

Rony, Mione, Gina, Neville e Luna foram visitar Harry na enfermaria. Potter contou tudo o que aconteceu desde o sonho até o que ouviu no diálogo no dormitório.

Eu ainda não entendi? Por que Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado quer o sangue de Larissa? – Neville curioso.

Acredito que esteja relacionado com o segredo que Larissa! – disse Harry segurando o diário da professora.

Você ainda não devolveu, Harry! – Mione emburrada.

Não! Preciso pegar a foto que está com Snape de volta! Aí sim devolverei a ela! – disse Harry folheando-o.

Colinas de Raven!!! Para que lado fica? – Luna.

Ao norte de Hogwarts! – respondeu Mione.

Como é que você sabe? – Ron surpreso.

Depois que Hagrid falou, passei a pesquisar. Colinas de Raven foi onde Rowena nasceu e cresceu, mas há poucas informações do local por ser inacessível. Agora que Harry disse só o descendente tem acesso.

Só Larissa! – Luna pontuando ao grupo e viram que Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria.

Harry e Tonks chegaram lá! Então, eles sabem como entrar! E Harry sabendo, Aquele Que Retornou pode saber como entrar também, não? – Neville raciocinando.

Talvez, não! – disse Blaise Zabini aparecendo junto com Tracy, Amélia, Rafael.

Olá, Sonserinos! – cumprimentou Harry.

Olá, Grifinórios! E Corvinal! – o grupo sonserino em coro.

Por que "talvez não", Blaise? – Gina curiosa.

Bem, Weasley! Caso este Fidelius seja bem feito! Pode ser que ele esteja associado a uma senha ou um objeto para destravar a passagem!!!

Legal!!! Eu tinha me esquecido que você é monitor estudantil em Feitiços do Professor Flitwick! – disse Ron surpreso.

Isso pode ser verdade! Eu e Tonks não estávamos perto de Larissa quando ela se aproximou da passagem! – confirmou Harry.

Vocês ouviram tudo que Harry disse? – Gina.

Sim! Estávamos esperando vocês saírem para virmos visitar, Harry! Mas como vocês não se retiravam... Ficamos ouvindo tudo! A Madame Pomfrey saiu, aproveitamos para entrar! – disse Rafael olhando para trás a fim de ver se a enfermeira estava voltando.

Precisamos reunir a AD! Pelo jeito, Snape pode estar mais próximo do que imaginamos! – disse Ron com um olhar desconfiado.

A semana passou. E todo mundo deu graças a Deus que todos tiveram descansos da aula de poções. A AD resolveu aproveitar o recesso de Snape para encontrarem, mas foi difícil dessa vez, pois Draco apareceu para infernizar a vida de Harry e seus amigos. E não só os amigos das outras casas.

Muito me admira, Zabini! Você, Greengrass, Davis e para minha maior surpresa Rafael Bletchley estão junto dessa gentalha! - Malfoy com nojo.

Mas respeito, Malfoy! Esta gente é minha amiga! – disse Blaise ameaçador.

Uhhh! Está me ameaçando! – Draco se aproximando de Davis: - E aí, loirinha Tracy! Vamos um dia dar uma volta na minha vassoura?

Não obrigada, prefiro andar com Rogério! É menos infantil! – Tracy causando risinhos de Mione. Draco avançou:

O que foi sangue ruim imunda! Nunca levou um fora não? Acredito que ninguém aproximaria de você! Ou quem é você para se dizer bruxa! Você não é digna de ser dita como bruxa! Sangue sujo e impuro! – disse Malfoy fitando Granger.

VOLARE IN REVERUM! – bradou Ron. Draco ficou de ponta cabeça e ainda sem a varinha, pois ela caiu no chão. Todos começaram a rir, menos Harry que já tinha visto aquela cena semelhante ao que viu na penseira. Então, Harry pegou a varinha e disse um contra-feitiço. Malfoy caiu de maneira suave ao chão.

Harry!?!?!? – disse Rony não entendendo nada do amigo Potter. E antes que Draco recuperasse a varinha. – Accio varinha Draco! – o objeto mágico foi para mão de Harry que levantou da cama e disse para Malfoy:

Vá embora, Malfoy! Já causou muitos problemas por aqui! E não queremos brigar com você! Deixe seus colegas sonserinos em paz! E se você não sabe Sonserina não é mais a mesma de formada por sangues "puríssimos"! Blaise e os outros aqui presentes são mestiços! E agora são nossos amigos!

E deixe Hermione em paz! Quer você queira ou não ela estuda aqui! Então aceite os fatos e regras da escola! – Ron passando o braço no ombro de Granger. A amiga que esboçou um sorriso.

Agora se você e seu grupo não sair! Todos nós iremos nos defender de seus ataques! – disse Harry com a varinha em punho e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Malfoy engoliu saliva seca.

Então, Cicatriz! Fica para próxima vez! – terminando de falar, Harry entregou a varinha ao dono que saiu bufando da sala Precisa seguida pelo seu grupo.

Valeu, Potter! Agora que seremos humilhados de vez pelo outros sonserinos! – disse Amélia com a cara mais feia que ela conseguia fazer.

Eu pensei que vocês... – Harry não entendeu.

Deixa! Esquece, Amélia! Você acha que podíamos guardar tanto tempo um segredo! – disse Rafael em sua primeira versão séria desde que Harry o conheceu melhor.

Temos que ir! Vamos manter o plano do jeito que está! – disse Blaise dirigindo a porta.

Ok, então! Mantenham a escala! – disse Harry e todos se dispersaram.

A noite tinha chegado e Harry não foi jantar. Quando os outros chegaram, fingiu que dormia.

Então, quando os colegas de dormitório dormiram. Harry foi para janela. Ficou olhando o céu que estava parcialmente nublado. Ele olhava as nuvens enquanto mexia aleatoriamente na mandala. Pensou em sua mãe e seu pai. Do sonho que teve. Sentiu um ódio dentro de si. Podia ter impedido de alguma forma. "O braço de Voldemort abaixou, antes de me atacar!", pensou. Quando de repente viu um vulto passando pelo jardim externo de Hogwarts.

Estava entrando para o lado da Torre Corvinal. "Snape voltou!", pensou. E aí sussurrou para si:

Larissa!

Foi ao malão. Pegou o mapa maroto e também a capa de invisibilidade. Abriu o mapa e viu vários nomes conhecidos pelo castelo: todos pertencentes a Ordem da Fênix.

Harry olhou para Torre Corvinal, Larissa não estava no quarto, mas no escritório particular de DCAT ao lado da sala de aula.

Ele continuou observando os nomes dos componentes da Ordem se dirigindo ao escritório do professor Dumbledore. E Snape parou por algum instante em frente a entrada da Torre Corvinal e depois seguiu para sala do diretor.

Harry cobriu-se com a capa e foi tentar ouvir a conversa da Ordem sobre a segurança de Larissa. "Se a AD souber que eles irão fazer, podemos complementar!", pensou que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Chegando perto, conseguiu distinguir as vozes de Elifas Doge, Dédalo Diggle, Mundungo Fletcher, Emelina Vance, Héstia Jones e Estúrgio Podmore que estava preso, mas foi solto depois de 6 meses em Askaban. Isto aconteceu, pois através da maldição Imperius de Rookwood, ele tentou pegar a profecia no ano passado.

Logo depois, chegaram o casal Weasley, Gui e Fleur seguidos por Quim e Lupin ao lado de uma pessoa que Harry não via desde o Torneio Tribruxo: Vítor Krum.

Bem vindo, Krum! Como foi o teste no Ministério? – Artur Weasley.

Estarr bem dificirl, mas tenhú boars notars! Akreditu quer consirguirrei! – disse Krum com seu sotaque forte.

Todos aqui? – Molly.

Esperem!! – Tonks apareceu bufando. – Calma, deixei, Larissa no quarto dela! Vamos lá!

Sozinha? – Lupin apreensivo.

Sim! Foram orientações do próprio Dumbledore, chefe! Ele manda aqui e..

Entendo! Espero que ela esteja segura! E Snape não chegou... – Lupin foi interrompido pela voz sibilante do mestre de poções:

McClaggan já é adulta o suficiente, Lupin, para precisar de uma babá! Acredito que Tonks está perdendo tempo aqui! Ela poderia ser mais útil a Ordem, trabalhando ao lado de Shacklebolt pelo Ministério, não acha?

Não me lembro de ter lhe pedido uma sugestão, Snape... Mas vou relevar sua consideração pela segurança de Lara, até que me dê motivo suficientemente forte e plausível pela sua argumentação! – Lupin disse friamente e desconfiado de Snape. Harry sorriu e gostou da resposta indireta de Remo para o ranhoso que enrugou a testa de raiva.

Bem! Todos aqui! Moody e McGonagall já estão lá dentro com Dumbledore! – disse o patriarca da família Weasley interrompendo aquele momento de tensão entre os dois colegas. – Vance, faça as honras!

Bombom Chocolate com Pimenta-Rosa! – disse Emelina.

A águia começou a girar formando a escada em espiral que levava para sala do professor Dumbledore. Eles começaram a subir em silêncio. Harry seguiu logo atrás de Tonks que fechava a fila.

Chegando a porta de entrada da sala entrou rapidamente, antes que Tonks se virasse e a fechasse.

Harry seguiu, sem que ninguém percebesse, para saleta que fica trás da mesa de Dumbledore. Já o diretor estava lá em cima no observatório junto com Moody e McGonagall voltavam para se reunirem com o restante da Ordem.

Ah! Todos presentes!... Bem vindo, Vítor! É bom revê-lo! Antes começarmos a falar do motivo do nosso encontro, gostaria que me reportasse o que conseguiu na Bulgária?

Berm! Eu estar com um grurpur de aliardos parra Ordeim! Ao todor são 16 brurxus estrangerros sob minhar ordeim e surpervison! Elles estarrão prontos! Elles estão viagiano o ceúr da toda Inglaterrar! E me reportarrão qualquér alterração no mundu dos Troxas!

Muito bem! Creio que será útil, sim! Qualquer ataque aos trouxas será revertido! E tentaremos poupá-los de maiores sofrimentos com a volta de Voldemort!.

Diretor! Estrageiros! Mas eles têm licença para voarem em nosso país sem serem vistos e vigiados pelo Ministério? – Vance curiosa.

Eu posso explicar! Isso eu já providenciei, Emelina! Conversei com a Ministra Bones! Este grupo não é um grupo comum! Eles são guardas da Bulgária que foram liberados pelo Presidente Bruxo de lá! Krum é um dos guardas! Então, ela permitiu! E o chefe de departamento de relações com bruxos do mundo dos trouxas, Gian Zabini aceitou a segurança maior. O Primeiro Ministro britânico concordou e deixou a disposição guardas! Tanto que existem guardas protegendo Yorkshire desde o último ataque de Voldemort! – Lupin mediu cada palavra no discurso.

E Askaban? – Snape ressabiado.

Receio que isto eu posso responder por Lupin – disse Podmore. – Receio que cedo ou tarde os Dementadores se viraram contra nós. Quando os Comensais foram presos, eles não ajudaram muito não! Os aurores é que tiveram que fazer todo o esforço! Fudge ficou furioso e se descontrolou. Xingou de tudo o que vinha a mente.

Mais um motivo para replanejarmos a segurança! Temo por Larissa, ainda mais da revelação que Harry fez. – Dumbledore seriamente.

O que foi? – Molly aflita.

Ele sonhou de novo, Molly! Foi no dia da morte dos Potters em Godric Hollow! O que eu temia todos este anos por Larissa, vai acontecer! Voldemort vai querê-la a qualquer custo!

O que ele quer? – perguntou Diggle.

O sangue de Lara! – respondeu rapidamente Dumbledore. Quando se aproximou da estante e balançou a varinha e tirou um livro de lá.

Um sangue McClaggan! Para mim faz sentido! Ele está fraco, precisa de mais poder! – disse Moody perspiscamente.

Quase isso, velho amigo! – respondeu o diretor sentando em sua escrivaninha.

Larissa é descendente de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw! Ela é a herdeira de Gryffindor, Alvo! – Moody pontuou.

Sim! Ela é herdeira, mas não de Gryffindor, mas de Ravenclaw! – Dumbledore deixou todos perplexos. E continuou a se pronunciar:

Há coisa que não posso dizer, mas adianto o Príncipe Mestiço existe e a memória dele ainda vive em Hogwarts e ele retornará para ajuadar-nos! Mas precisamos de Larissa viva até lá pelo menos!

Você está dizendo que Larissa tem o destino a morte? – Lupin assustado.

É o que lhe foi tirado a mais de 17 anos, Remo quando um Comensal a salvou! – Dumbledore confirmou que Harry já sabia, mas os membros da Ordem não sabiam. Snape quieto até demais para o gosto de Harry.

Um Comensal? – Moody raivoso. – Como pode ser? Quem foi?

Mas foi um auror! Você confirmou as autoridades! Você viu a cena da morte de menina Larissa! – Molly sem entender nada que foi abraçada por Artur.

Eu confesso: Eu menti! Queria proteger Larissa de Voldemort! Queria que ele acreditasse que ela estivesse morta até ela estivesse preparada para enfrentar o destino que lhe foi preparado a muito tempo!

Um comensal! Quem? – perguntou Lupin olhando para Snape.

É o outro motivo por ter mentido! Queria protegê-lo, pois ele já estava no nosso lado! Ele era um dos meus espiões dentro da cúpula de Voldemort. Talvez até o mais próximo a ele na época! A comunidade bruxa não poderia descobrir, pois Voldemort o mataria por traição! Tinha que mantê-lo em segredo!

Quem? – Elias.

Receio que não precisamos de mais segredos aqui não acha? – Dumbledore olhando para Snape.

Sim, diretor! Fui eu! Eu salvei McClaggan matando meu melhor amigo Wilkes!

Gostaria que mantivessem segredo! Até de Larissa! Ela por enquanto não deve saber de Severo! – pontuou o Alvo. Todos concordaram.

Lupin se aproximou de Snape e levantou a mão para o professor:

Tive receio que você se aproximaria de Larissa pela morte de seu amigo! E faria um mal a ela! Estive enganado! Aceita as minhas sinceras desculpas, Severo!

Prefiro saber, Lupin, se eu fiz a coisa certa! Pois até agora, não se foi o certo! – Snape friamente sem retribuir o gesto de Remo.

"Pelo menos ele poderia ser mais razoável com Lupin", pensou Harry.

Com Larissa? De jeito nenhum! Você salvou um raio de luz de esperança! Creio eu que se Larissa não tivesse viva talvez nem ajudasse Harry! Como está ajudando! Você ajudou a dar uma ponta de esperança para nosso mundo Severo! Toca aqui! – disse Lupin ainda de mão estendida para cumprimento.

Acredito que é por isso que Dumbledore confia tanto em você?! – pontuou McGonagall que completou: - E não tinha dúvida de sua lealdade a ele! Ainda mais agora!

E tem a minha! – disse Moody.

Posso dizer que esta é um dos motivos por confiar em Snape, mas esta não é a mais importante delas. – colocou Dumbledore sorridente olhando através de seus oculinhos de meia-lua para Snape.

Severo moveu levemente a mão e cumprimentou rapidamente Lupin. Dumbledore mudou a expressão facial:

Agora outro ponto! De confiança em Snape! Por favor, Severo fale o que conseguiu até o momento?

Bem! Não muito a acrescentar! O Lorde das Trevas realmente quer o sangue de McClaggan, mas ainda não sabe como conseguir! Está esperando que ela saia a qualquer momento de Hogwarts e então dará um bote para capturá-la! – Snape colocando o relatório.

Mas como ele irá saber que ela saiu? Alguém tem que informá-lo!? – disse Vance.

Precisamente, quando teve o ataque em Yorkshire neste semestre, Voldemort foi avisado! E tenho a minha suspeita que seja alguém de dentro de Hogwarts! – disse Dumbledore folheando e olhando para o livro.

Um traidor entre nós! Mas quem? – disse Moody rosnando.


	8. Capitulo 13

_**Cap. 13: A Câmara dos Segredos e A visita a St. Mungus**_

Todos ficaram calados. Nem Dumbledore comentou.

Harry estava ainda atordoado com tudo que ouviu: "Herdeira de Ravenclaw e não de Gryffindor; Snape foi o Comensal que salvou Larissa; Sangue de Larissa; Traidor da Ordem... Quem?". Os pensamentos de Harry estavam confusos.

De repente, sentiu que algo diferente estava acontecendo. Sentiu que alguém estava tentando penetrar a sua mente: "Voldemort!", pensou. Ele não podia deixar o Lorde obter aquelas informações valiosas. Lembrou das aulas de Oclumência com Snape e as aulas de concentração de Larissa.

Como estava na saleta atrás da mesa de Dumbledore, se dirigiu mais ao fundo dela. Começou a direcionar seus pensamentos em outro foco: Pensou em seu pai e sua mãe, mas não foi no dia da morte deles, mas na foto que Hagrid lhe deu. No dia do casamento deles, lembrou que Sirius estava lá: "Como será que foi? Será que vai como a cerimônia que terá aqui com Gui e Fleur?".

Harry assentou na poltrona e sentiu algo no bolso. Colocou a mão e: "O pomo". Aproveitou o silêncio dos membros da Ordem, pegou o objeto e começou a girá-lo entre os dedos da mesma forma de seu pai fazia.

Lembrou que Larissa colocou a união sanguínea dele e dela naquele objeto quadribolístico. "Isto me uni a Lara!", pensou.

Cada vez que mexia, algo acontecia dentro de Harry, como se você uma briga interna entre algo bom e algo ruim. Mas cada vez pensava em coisa positivas que aconteceu: o lado bom prevalecia nesta luta: lembrou quando derrotou Voldemort quatro vezes. "Nossa mais que meus pais!!". Lembrou que numa dessas quatro lutas salvou além dele mesmo, uma vida: Gina. Ela era inocente e confiou a um desconhecido os sentimentos que sentia por ele.

Quando Harry assustou estava de volta a Câmara Secreta. Viu Larissa suspensa no ar dentro de uma redoma de vidro. Pareceu de longe que estava sem vida. Olhou para os lados e não viu o Basilistico. Havia algo diferente ali, parecia a ele que a Câmara Secreta não foi destruída. Andou pelo grande corredor onde estava ladeado por cabeças de serpentes e no final dele, a grande estátua de Salazar Slytherin.

Harry chegou perto do local da redoma, mas estava fora de alcance dele. Não sabia como libertar Lara. De repente ouviu uma gargalhada conhecida:

HAHAHAHAHA! HARRY POTTER! ELA É MINHA HARRY POTTER!

NÃO! – bradou Harry procurando Voldemort por todos os lados.

ACEITE! É O DESTINO DELA! SER MINHA E ESTAR NAS MINHAS ENTRANHAS! SEU SANGUE CORRERÁ EM MINHAS VEIAS! SEU SANGUE PURO CORRERÁ EM MINHAS VEIAS!

POR QUE?

SEREI ÚNICO HERDEIRO! NINGUÉM SOBREPUJARÁ A MINHA FORÇA! SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, HARRY POTTER! SEREI O ÚNICO, POTTER! O ÚNICO! ACEITE O FATO, LARISSA É MINHA!

NUNCA! ISTO É UMA ILUSÃO! VOCE NÃO VAI ME ENGANAR DE NOVO DA MESMA FORMA QUE VOCE ME ATRAIU PARA O MINISTÉRIO! NÃO CAIREI EM SUA CONVERSA!

MUITO BEM! VEJO QUE ESTÁ APRENDENDO A DISCENIR, HARRY POTTER! COMO SUA MÃE, FAZIA MUITO BEM! DISCERNIMENTO! PONDERAÇÃO! O OPOSTO DE SEU PAI, IMPULSIVO E IMTEPESTIVO!

Neste mesmo instante, a imagem de Larissa desapareceu e Harry bradou:

É TOLICE! TOLICE ACHAR QUE LARISSA SERÁ SUA! ELA ESTÁ SEGURA EM HOGWARTS!

HAHAHAHAHHA! ACHA MESMO QUE LARISSA ESTEJA SEGURA? NESTE INSTANTE MEU ESPIÃO LEAL ESTARÁ A ESPREITA DELA!

MENTIRA!

A CADA SUSPIRO, A CADA PASSO QUE ELA DER... SERÁ REPORTADO A MIM!

HUUUHHH! ACHA QUE NÃO SERIA INTERESSANTE E BEM PLANEJADO HARRY? EU TE DIGO: ELE É DE CONFIANÇA DE DUMBLEDORE!

ELE NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR! – gritou Harry.

DUMBLEDORE GOSTA E TEM ALTA CONFIANÇA NELE!

Tudo começou a girar lentamente.

NINGUÉM SUSPEITARÁ DELE!

EU DESCOBRIREI!!!

Foi aumentando a velocidade.

É UM PLANO PERFEITO! – disse Voldemort fortemente.

NÃO! NÃO PERMITIREI! – respondeu Harry.

E aumentando a velocidade do giro. Harry estava ficando enjoado. Queria acordar...

ELE ATRAIRÁ LARISSA PARA MIM!

NÃO! NÃO! NÃO PERMITIREI ELE TOCAR NELA!

SIM! DE CONFIANÇA DE DUMBLEDORE, POTTER!

NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Harry começou a cair. A cair e....

...Ele acordou e estava de volta a saleta. Dumbledore estava ao seu lado.

Harry?! Receio que você já vem enfrentando Voldemort até em seus sonhos, não? – perguntou o diretor calmamente enquanto ajudava ao garoto a se ajeitar na poltrona.

Senhor! Eu... Eu... posso explicar por que eu estou aqui! Eu...

Não precisa, explicar! Já sabia da sua presença desde que você entrou pela aquela porta, Harry! – disse o diretor sorrindo.

Cadê os outros da Ordem? – Harry assustado.

Calma! Eles já foram!

O senhor ouviu? Eu falei alguma coisa?

Você apenas estava fazendo alguma cara feia e dizia: Não! Mentiroso! Ou algo familiar! – Dumbledore fazia uns trejeitos que parecia que estava tentando ser engraçado, mas naquela hora não era muito apropriado.

È! Vejo que não agradei! Não dou para ser ator, não é verdade! – disse Dumbledore levantando e pegando um copo de água para Harry.

Eles me viram aqui?

Quem? Os colegas da Ordem da Fênix? Não... Quando você ficou mexendo e sua capa caiu, eles já tinham ido embora! – disse entregando um copo para Harry.

Voldemort quer Larissa! – disse Harry rapidamente.

Isso já sabe, Harry! – pontuou o diretor.

Ele me mostrou a câmara secreta de novo!

Humm! Interessante! – Dumbledore pensativo passou a mão no queixo.

Ela estava dentro de uma redoma de vidro e estava inconsciente! Mas não era ela! Era uma ilusão! No mesmo estilo que ele fez comigo sobre Sirius! Mas eu não acreditei!

Por que?

Porque sei que ela está segura em Hogwarts!

Você deu uma boa resposta! Discernimento! Ponderação! Saber a hora do fazer e o que fazer! Sua mãe sabia disso, mas precisou da ajuda das amigas para isto!

É Larissa falou da poção de amor, do feitiço da minha mãe e as outras coisas que o senhor já deve saber!

Sim! Eu sei! Ela te contou do Fidelius?

Sim!

Maravilhosa Lara! Propôs a mim o que estava a guardando por muito tempo nas Colinas de Raven e dali para Avalon! – Dumbledore parecia emocionado. – Pena que foi quebrado! – o diretor lamentando.

Alvo Dumbledore se virou e começou a falar:

Sua mãe, Harry! Era muito boa em feitiços! A varinha dela era própria para isso! Mas o que sua mãe possuía mesmo em abundância que nenhum outro bruxo tem – e te digo - Larissa sabia e por isso pediu a ajuda de Lílian para completar com o feitiço para fortalecer a poção.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry e disse:

Lembrando de discernimento! Acredito que é cedo demais!... Voldemort!... Digo!... Ele fazer isto com você!? Ainda não é a hora de Larissa!?

Como assim? O senhor sabe a hora? O tempo dela?

Eu suponho, Harry, que ele queria te testar! Ou te dar um aviso! – Dumbledore mudou de assunto. – O que mais ele te disse?

Um traidor em Hogwarts!!! Ele seguirá Larissa onde ela for!!!

Humm!

Será que foi o mesmo que avisou da ida dela a Yorkshire? – Harry suspeitando.

Talvez sim! Mas neste caso eu acho que não!

Por que?

O que mais ele disse? – Dumbledore mudando de assunto de novo.

Que ele é de sua confiança! Ele enfatizou muito isto! – Harry olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore que desviou rapidamente. Levantou e foi até a entra da saleta. Ele perguntou ao Harry com uma voz calma:

E você suspeita de alguém, Harry?

Sim!

Quem? Posso saber? – o diretor perguntou educadamente.

Senhor, eu sei que ele fez grandes feitos a Ordem! Fiquei sabendo que ele salvou Larissa, mas...

Mas?

Snape..

Professor Snape, Harry! Professor Snape é de inteira confiança! – Dumbledore calmamente.

O senhor pediu para Tonks se afastar, caso o Prof. Snape estivesse perto dela!??

Sim!

Mas por que? Por que o senhor confia tanto nele? – Harry ansioso.

Harry! Há coisa que você não precisa saber e ver, apenas acreditar na aquilo que você acha impossível aos seus olhos de acontecer! – pontuou o diretor.

Snape foi um Comensal e ele...

Por favor, Harry Potter! Seus argumentos serão inúteis para mim! Confio em Prof. Snape! Em verdade eu te falo: Para onde Larissa for, se ela estiver com Severo será o lugar mais seguro que ela estará! – disse Dumbledore com a expressão que ali terminava a conversa.

Harry não gostou da posição de Dumbledore de defender Snape. Neste mesmo instante teve uma vontade enorme de pegar o pomo e mandar no diretor e Harry fez isto, só que mandou para o outro lado. Mais precisamente em direção a porta de entrada.

E realmente, ele acertou o Hagrid que caiu bruscamente ao chão causando um estrondo na estrutura do escritório.

Os outros diretores ficaram atordoados com o susto e ainda mais ressentidos com a atitude daquele garoto. Comentários do tipo: "Humf!"... "Juventude!"... "No meu tempo não era assim!"... "Tinha que ser um Potter!"... Sempre Potter!"... Será que você poderia ser mais controlado?"... Pobre, Hagrid?".

Harry ficou nervoso com os comentários, mas caiu em si ao ver o amigo estatelado ao chão:

- Hagrid! Desculpe! Eu... Eu... Você está bem?

- Ai! Ai! Puxa, Harry! O que eu em você? Esta doeu... Aiiii! Não toca aí, não!

O garoto pegou mo pomo e guardou dentro do bolso. Olhou para trás e viu Dumbledore sentando em sua cadeira, calmamente.

Hagrid levantou e esfregando a testa no local onde o pomo fez um galo:

- O senhor me chamou?

Sim! Gostaria que você fosse fazer uma viagem com seu irmão! E descobre mais sobre os gigantes! Eles estão muito silenciosos! Receio que Mcnair deve ter lhes dado instruções!... temo que os gigantes ataquem os trouxas!!!...

- Sim! Partirei ainda agora! Gropinho está mais controlado! Ele sabe agora o nome de todos, Harry! Larissa me ajudou!!! – disse Hagrid animado.

- Hagrid!

- Sim, Professor?

- Boa Sorte! Boa viagem! E claro, mantenha-me informado onde estiver!

- Ah! Perfeitamente, senhor! Obrigado!

- Tchau, Harry! Não se preocupe com Canino! Deixarei com Larissa lá no quarto dela!.... Ah! Aurus II está junto com Fawkes, senhor!

- Pode deixar que cuidarei deles! – Dumbledore.

- Aurus II é meu! Eu cuido, Hagrid! – Harry nervoso.

- Tudo bem! Para mim, tudo bem!

Rubeus já ia sair e:

- Ah! O cavalo de Lariss...

- Guilhermina irá cuidar, Rubeus! – Dumbledore. – Assim como dará as aulas restantes deste semestre.

- Ok! Então... Harry dê tchau para Rony... Hermione... Neville... Gina... Luna.. e os outros!! Senão vou ficar até amanhecer falando os nomes deles... – Hagrid sorrindo. Harry retribuiu o gesto ao amigo meio-gigante.

- Tchau, Hagrid! Boa Sorte! – Harry cumprimentando.

Potter voltou a olhar para Dumbledore que aparentava serenidade facial na face. Ele odiou isto. " Como Dumbledore insisti em confiar naquele que apunhalará nas costas!", pensou.

Tinha saído da sala do diretor, mas não queria voltar para cama. Começou a andar pelo corredor, subiu as escadas. Ouviu passos que viam na direção dele. Pegou o mapa e: "Larissa!". Escondeu-se. Ela passou e olhava para todos os lados para ver se alguém a seguia. Continuou seguindo o corredor e subiu a escada. Harry a seguiu colocando a capa de invisibilidade.

Larissa estava com uma capa com capuz de tonalidade diferente. Era um tom esverdeado lembrando Sonserina. Ela seguia o corredor do quinto andar.

- Eu conheço isto aqui! – disse Harry sussurrando para si.

A professora subiu as escadas e entrou dentro do banheiro das meninas.

- A câmara secreta!!! – Harry segurou o susto que teve e continuou seguindo Lara.

Chegando lá dentro, ficou na espreita observando as ações da professora.

- Oi! Murta! – disse Lara.

- Oi! Lara! – respondeu a fantasma.

- O que de novo?

- Não muito! Gostaria de companhia sabe! Não gosto de ficar sozinha e muito menos acompanhada! – Harry não entendeu muito bem a colocação de Murta

- Faz sentido! Às vezes é bom ter alguém, mas mantendo uma certa distancia de nós! – concluiu Lara onde Murta assentiu.

- Bem! Foi bom revê-la, Murta!... Agora! Vamos lá! Concentre-se, Larissa! – McClaggan começou fechando os olhos. De repente seus olhos esverdearam e ela começou a dizer em língua de cobra e a câmara foi aberta novamente.

Harry pensou que a câmara foi destruída, como Dumbledore disse, mas pelo jeito não foi.

Larissa entrou. Harry já ia segui-la, só que os lavatórios se fecharam.

- Droga! – gritou.

- Ahhh! Olá, Harry!

- Olá, Murta!

- Quer seguir, Lara?

- Sim! E vou tentar!

- Eu acho melhor não!

- Por que?

- Não sei o porquê! Pressinto algo com ela a um bom tempo!

- Ela vem aqui a mais tempo?

- Sim! E também eu ouvi comentando de Lady Grey que ela também vai a uma outra câmara aqui em Hogwarts!

- Atrás do Gryffo?

- Puxa! Então, você já sabe!?

- Dobby me disse que Lara já sumiu atrás da estatua do Gryffo antes. Então só liguei um fato a outro! Mas... o basilisco foi morto, não?

- Foi! Uma pena, não? Senão, você estaria aqui comigo!! – Murta soltou um riso irônico.

De repente, a entrada começou a se abrir novamente. Harry se escondeu em um dos boxes e esperou ver se Larissa saía de lá. Sim! Ela fechou e saiu.

- Tchau, Murta! – disse Harry invisível seguindo Lara, mas ela sumiu. Ele a tinha perdido por questão de segundos. – Droga!

Estava começando a amanhecer. Ele foi para o dormitório, pegou o diário de Lara e começou a lê-lo novamente.

quote

-----------------

_Hogwarts, abril/1975. 5o. ano._

_Prova prática dos NOM´s de Poções na 2ª. Feira._

_Estive com Severo Snape e ele concordou em me dá aulas, apesar:_

_- Apesar de você não ter muita esperanças! Não acha, McClaggan? – Snape com um cinismo na voz._

_- Olha, Snape! Eu não sou lá grandes coisas mesmo em poções! Só que eu preciso de boas notas nesta área para poder entrar no nível avançado e poder estudar Alquimia com Nicolas Flamel na França!_

_A jovem Lara olhou para o jovem Snape e:_

_- Você é o melhor aluno nesta área! Você identifica até o por que deu errado na mistura! Então... Não tenho outra opção que não seja esta! Você é o melhor nisto! Por favor, vai querer me ajudar ou não!... Olha até entendo que talvez você se caso volte atrás na decisão..._

_-Não foi isto que eu disse, McClaggan! – Snape friamente. – Claro que te ajudarei! Venha comigo! Precisamos de uma sala com todos os ingredientes para virarmos o final de semana para prova prática! – Snape foi levantando e esvoaçando o uniforme enquanto andava. Larissa o acompanhou dizendo:_

_- Mas só a sala do professor Ridlle é que há estes ingredientes, não é?_

_Severo não respondeu e seguiu o caminho. Quando chegou a um corredor, ele fez movimentos que Harry conhecia, então o jovem Snape disse:_

_- Precisamos de uma sala onde podemos treinar poções! Onde possua os recursos necessários para nossa aprendizagem nesta arte química da mágica!_

_A porta se abriu. Larissa ficou impressionada com que viu. (Sim! Era a sala Precisa ou Vai e Vem!, pensou Harry)_

_- Venha, McClaggan! – Snape prontamente._

_Larissa entrou e vislumbrou o ambiente. Um caldeirão grande ao centro com uma coifa a cima para captar o vapor de mesmo. Outros pequenos caldeirões em apoiadores. Mesas com utensílios: conchas, colheres de diversos tamanhos, pegadores e entre outros. Objetos cortantes como: facas e facões; Cutelos. Estantes e mais estantes com vários ingredientes. Até alguns que ela mesma não conhecia ou nunca teve acesso._

_- Como?... Você..._

_- Surpresa, McClaggan? Black e amiguinhos não conhecem esta sala! Só eu! Descobri por acaso. Queria estudar sossegado! Sem que Potter e cia. me atrapalhassem! – disse Snape enquanto pegava dois pequenos caldeirões e colocava-os a mesa. Larissa se adiantou em ajudar:_

_- O que eu pego?_

_- Pegue: pedaços de raiz de Ásfodelo e a infusão de losna!_

_- Poção do Morto-vivo?_

_- Vejo que pelo menos tem boa memória, McClaggan!? – Snape enquanto ascendia os caldeirões._

_- Posso não ser boa na prática em poções, mas na parte teórica... eu vou bem, Snape! – disse sorrindo e Snape retribuiu o gesto, mas foi tão rápido que pegou os ingredientes e levou-os a mesa._

_- Então, vamos lá!_

_- Facas? – Larissa._

_- Não! – Snape sorriu para McClaggan que ficou sem entender._

_- Ops! Foi mal!_

_- Tudo bem! – Snape contraiu os lábios. - Ralador! Com uma bacia de prata a baixo! Você sabe por de prata é melhor?_

_- Para que os ingredientes não aderem em outra coisa, não ser só entre eles!_

_- Correto! Qual tipo de colher?_

_- Posso chutar?_

_- Desde que acerte com coerência! – Snape sorriu olhando fixamente para o seu preparo._

_- De pau! – Larissa apontou de um jeito muito engraçado que Severo riu e assentiu com a cabeça. Depois, seriamente se virou e:_

_- Por isso que você vai mal em poções! Você não leva a sério!_

_- Tudo bem! Vou ficar séria! – Larissa chateada._

_Lara estava preparando o dela, mas não tinha certeza se estava ralando na posição certa. _

_- O que está pensando, McClaggan? – Snape de esguelha._

_- Não sei se está do jeito certo?_

_- Eu te digo que está! – Snape firmemente._

_- Então, se você diz.... é!_

_- Muito bem! Agora colocamos a raiz em pó toda no caldeirão que já está quente! – Snape._

_Lara obedeceu._

_- Agora! A infusão! Esta é a hora mais importante! Cuidado ao colocar! Tem que ser a quantidade certa! Senão, fica muito tóxico! Você sabe por que? – Snape olhando para Larrisa._

_- Posso suspeitar! Losna vem do absinto! Absinto é uma planta com características tóxicas!_

_- Sim! E é que dá a condição de morto para o ser humano! O Ásfodelo contrapõe fazendo o equilíbrio que mantém a respiração baixa, rápida e contínua. Quase imperceptível aos olhos! Só quem é muito observador percebe a diferença entre um morto de um quase morto!_

_- Agora que são elas! – suspirou Lara. – Eu erro nesta parte de quantidade! – Larissa insegura olhando o caldeirão._

_- Concentração! É a chave! Eu sugiro você usar seu olhar para quantidade! Não use medidores! Olhar concentrado na poção é que é a chave!_

_Larissa receosa pegou o vidro e ia começar a colocar o líquido no caldeirão, mas sua mão tremia._

_Snape percebeu. Largou a sua poção de lado. Aproximou de Lara ficando atrás e chegando a cabeça ao lado da dela. _

_Segurou delicadamente a mão dela que segurava o vidro._

Harry levantou de onde estava e se aproximou do casal. Não estava gostando do que via.

_- Mãos soltas, McClaggan! E concentre-se! Imagine você conseguindo fazer esta poção e desse bem nela! – Snape sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Lara. Enquanto falava, ela sorria e olhava a poção se formar só dos dois ingredientes se encontrarem._

_Snape continuava a dizer ao lado de Larissa:_

_- Ingredientes tão antagônicos, não? Mas que formam um equilíbrio!!... Agora com a outra mão, pegue a colher de pau (Snape acompanhou o movimento de Lara e segurou junto com ela a colher)...._

_/quote_

Harry chegou mais perto.

_quote_

_-... E comece a misturar bem lentamente! Vai acrescentando aos poucos! Alterne misturando a colher! Observe, enquanto eles se unem para formar a poção!..._

_/quote_

Harry estava ficando com raiva daquele jovem Snape que estava quase abraçando Larissa naquele momento.

quote

_-... Veja! Como vai se tornando um tom meio que translúcido! Este é o ponto! Quando começar a ficar desta forma, não precisa colocar mais a losna!_

_Larissa virou a cabeça de lado e sorriu para o jovem Snape que continuava ali guiando sua mão na mistura. Então disse sorrindo para ele:_

_- Uau! Nossa! É minha primeira vez, que minha poção de Morto-vivo sai perfeita! Geralmente ela sai da cor branqueada!_

_- È isto acontece quando se coloca demais losna! – após o comentário, Snape se virou e olhou para ela. Lara estava rindo enquanto via o borbulhar da mistura no caldeirão._

_- Feliz? – Snape com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Muito! – Larissa sorrindo se virou para Snape e se olharam momentaneamente. Ele ficou assustado que soltou as mãos dela e saiu de perto._

_- O que foi? – Larissa curiosa._

_- Nada! Passei um pouco mal, mas vai passar! – Snape colocando a mão da barriga._

_- Você está bem?_

_- Estou, McClaggan! Vejo que está na hora de irmos! Não acha?_

_- Eu vou te ajudar a arrum..._

_- Não! – disse Snape bruscamente. – Pode deixar que eu arrumo! É melhor que você vá!_

_- Então! Amanhã? Aqui? No mesmo local?_

_- Sim!! – Snape atordoado._

_- Até amanhã, então! Tchau, Severo! – Larissa já na porta indo embora._

_- Tchau! – Snape que depois sussurrou o que apenas Harry ouviu: - Larissa!_

_/quote_

Harry fechou o diário com um ódio, lançou a distância que a acabou acordando Rony, Dino, Simas e Neville.

- Que isso Harry? O que houve? – Rony meio assustado.

O amigo não respondeu. Saiu bufando do quarto.

O restante do dia foi tenebroso para Harry. Qualquer um que chegasse perto dele, levava um vácuo na resposta.

- Você está insuportável, Harry! – Lavender Brown torcendo o nariz.

- O que deu em você? – Parvati estranhando.

Harry preferiu não responder. E saiu de perto delas. Seguiu o corredor, desceu as escadas e foi para portão de entrada. Procurou Hermione e Rony, mas não os encontrou.

Foi lá para fora. A neve caía e passou o dia vendo as pessoas brincando na neve.

Olhou para o lado, viu Larissa, mas não viu Tonks. Correu para trás dos arbustos brancos de neve e ficou observando a professora. Ela ia soltar Íris para voar e passar o restante do inverno longe dali.

Parecia que Larissa estava se despedindo, quando, de repente, Harry ouviu alguém se aproximar do local onde ele estava. Procurou se esconder e quando viu, era Dumbledore e Snape.

- Bonita, não? – Dumbledore com uma caneca na mão. Ele bebia algo quente.

- Paisagem, senhora? – Snape parecendo a entender o diretor.

- Não! Não finja que não sei, Severo? – o diretor dando depois mais um gole da bebida.

- Não entendi, senhor! – Harry percebeu que Severo olhava Larissa que brincava com os outros alunos de Guerra de Bolas de Neve.

- Larissa! – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Muito me admira uma professora com esta postura diante dos alunos, senhor! Não são modos de se portar! Eles perderiam respeito com ela! – Snape friamente pontuou cada palavra que disse.

- Não deveria ver por este ângulo, Severo! Lara não está fazendo nada de mais! Ela está vivendo apenas! Ela faz aquilo que ela gosta de fazer! Se ela gosta dos alunos, nada impede dela brincar ou até trocar idéias com eles sem ser só para tirar dúvidas sobre matérias. Você devia fazer o mesmo! Vivenciar e trocar idéias com a juventude, Severo!

Severo olhou para o diretor meio sem o que dizer e não respondeu. Voltou o seu olhar para o grupo lá em baixo.

- Sei o que você está pensando, Severo! Tudo bem! Eu entendo o que está passando! Eu também já tive sua idade, Severo! – o diretor deu uns tapinhas no ombro do Snape.

- Receio que minhas defesas de Oclumência estão baixas! Preciso me concentrar e controlar mais, senhor! Para ser mais útil a Ordem! – Snape secamente e sem olhar para o diretor.

- Não! Não acredito que estão baixas! Acredito que você é quer controlar o que não consegue, Severo!

- Por que me toma, diretor? – Snape estranhando e olhando para o diretor.

- Severo! Severo! Eu apenas posso lhe dizer no seu caso: Viva! Viva intensamente! Não seja apenas espectador da vida! Participe e vivencie! "Os anos enrugam a pele, já a apatia e a falta de entusiasmo enrugam a vida!" ().

Dumbledore já ia se dirigindo para dentro do castelo, disse:

- Minha sugestão, Severo! E talvez possa ser um alerta! Para você de alguém que tem uma certa experiência de vida!

Snape se virou ao diretor para prestar a atenção.

- Não _a_ deixe escapar de novo entre seus dedos, Severo! – Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça e encarou Snape através dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

O Professor não respondeu e saiu esvoaçando a capa para dentro do castelo, deixando o diretor sozinho.

- Ah! Meus 36 anos!... Vá entender!? – Dumbledore suspirando, depois lamentando.

Na sala comunal, Harry ficou sozinho até quando Mione chegou e sentou a seu lado.

- Posso me juntar com você? Rony brigou comigo! – Hermione chateada.

- Ótimo! Junta-se aos incompreendidos! – disse Harry olhando para lareira acessa.

- Harry! O que aconteceu, hein? Quem sabe posso ajudar!? – Mione olhando para o amigo.

Potter suspirou e contou para a amiga. Até o que viu no diário de Larissa.

- Você, para variar, não devolveu o diário!... Não me olhe assim! E não adianta me dar patada, Harry Potter! – Hermione chamou atenção dele. – Parece que você faz questão de ter o diário para conhecer mais a Larissa!

- E por que não? Eu a conheço mais e mais lendo! – Harry com raiva.

Mione balançou negativamente a cabeça e não falou sobre isto. Mas disse:

- Agora mudando de assunto! Snape era o comensal! Nossa! Estou surpresa! Por isso que Dumbledore confia nele! Ele salvou uma vida! Precisamos comunicar a AD!

- Não! Vamos manter a segurança! Eles não precisam ficar sabendo! Ainda mais Blaise e cia! Eles vão desistir quando souberem!

- Mais um motivo, Harry! Você não disse que vigiaríamos até algo de Snape! Agora temos!

- Disse, mas...

- Mas nada, Harry! Você é nosso líder, mas a AD decide por votos e eles têm que saber!

- Pensei que você estivesse do meu lado! – Harry magoado.

- Estou do lado do que é justo! E você está sendo injusto! E vendo seu próprio umbigo!... Professor Snape tem razão! Você precisa de mais maturidade se quiser ficar com Larissa! – Mione levantou do sofá.

- Humf! Olha você e Rony? Tem maturidade nenhuma também!

- Quando não é do seu jeito e da sua forma, Harry, você chega a ser pior que Rony! – Mione saiu e se dirigiu ao dormitório das meninas.

Logo depois, Rony apareceu. Sentou ao lado de Harry, mas não disse nada. E ficaram uns bom tempo assim. Até que alguns Grifinórios passaram e começaram a gozar Rony:

- E Weasley! Krum te passou a perna! – um deles comentaram e outros riram. Logo eles, saíram da sala comunal ficando novamente os amigos sozinhos.

Harry olhou para o amigo que estava desolado e perguntou:

- O que foi, Rony?

- Krum! Esteve aqui em Hogwarts! Por pouco tempo, mas teve!

- É eu sei! Eu o vi! – Harry desanimado, pois o fez lembrar da Ordem e de Snape.

- Ele se aproximou de Mione! – Ron parecendo que não queria tocar no assunto, mas continuou:

- E eu vi!... Eu o vi entregando uma flor para ela!... Fiquei fulo da vida! Aproximei e comecei a xingá-lo!... Mione coemçou a gritar comigo mais alto! Você precisava ver a cena! Chamou atenção de todos! Até Draco que bradou para Krum duelar comigo, mas eu não tinha medo! Eu o enfrentaria na marra! – disse Ron com raiva.

- Peguei minha varinha e Krum a dele! Mione ficou entre nós! Pediu para Krum ir embora!

- E ele? – Harry prestando atenção no amigo.

- Ele foi! E depois Mione começou a me humilhar na frente de todos! – Ron com uma lágrima começando a cair de um dos olhos.

Harry deu um lenço para o amigo

- Não! Não preciso disso! Não vou mais chorar por ela! Se é preferência dela... Ela que fique com Krum! – Ron recusou o lenço do amigo levantando do sofá.

- Rony? – Gina chegou.

- O que?

- Você disse para ela o que sente? – Gina se aproximando do irmão.

- Não!! – disse Rony voltando a sentar no sofá desanimado.

- Então, como ela vai saber o que você sente por ela! – Gina concluindo e sentando de frente ao irmão, na mesinha de centro. Harry concordou com a Weasley e:

- Você não entregou a carta, Ron?

- Não! Não tive coragem!

- Assim, fica difícil! – Neville também sentou ao lado.

- Ah! Você também não!? – Ron mais desapontado.

- Desculpe-me! – Neville sem graça.

- Rony! Neville não tem culpa da sua falta de coragem! – Gina pontuou em defesa do amigo Longbottom.

- Ah! Você é que tem me desculpar! – disse Ron e Longbottom a aceitou.

Harry olhou para o chão e disse:

- Temos que reunir a AD!

- Por que, Harry? – Neville.

- Eu vi Krum aqui! Ele veio para encontrar com os outros membros da Ordem aqui em Hogwarts!

- Teve uma reunião da OF? - Ron surpreso.

- Sim! Ouvi a conversa deles na sala do diretor!

- Então papai e mamãe estiveram aqui!! ... E o que foi? – Gina fixando o olhar de curiosidade em Harry.

- Acho melhor falar para todos! Do que ficar repetindo o tempo todo, não acha?

- Por que? Você já contou para alguém? – Ron.

- Sim! Hermione! Agorinha mesmo! – disse Harry deixando Ron mudo.

- Vai ser um pouco difícil esta semana, pois teremos provas! – disse Gina.

- Talvez antes de viajarmos para o Natal! Este ano, você vai lá em casa, não é, Harry? – disse Ron.

- È dia 21! - Gina

- Nãoooo! – Longbottom ansioso.

- Por que Neville? – Ron mais ansioso ainda.

- Eu quero participar! – respondeu aos amigos.

- Mas voce vai participar! – Gina.

- Não nesse dia! – Neville.

- Por que? Fala logo! – Rony.

Neville inclinou para frente e chamou os amigos para fazerem o mesmo. Então começou a sussurrar:

- Eu irei ao Hospital St. Mungus visitar meus pais!

- Mas por que precisa sussurrar para dizer isto? – Ron curioso.

- Por que Larissa prometeu ir comigo!

Os amigos ficaram embasbacados com a revelação de Longbottom.

Mas tinham que reunir. E Hermione fez questão de lembrar:

- Temos que reunir! Natal está aí!

Susana Bones chegou a mesa grifinória e perguntou: - Gente, temos que rever a segurança de Larissa neste Natal!!!!! A maioria vai para casa!!!

- Como podemos esquecer! E os feriados?? – Zacarias também a mesa.

- Temos que unir, hoje mesmo! – propôs Rogério.

E assim foi durante o almoço em plena segunda feira. Cada vez que ouvia um comentário de um integrante da AD, mas tinha vontade de sumir e nem de estar na posição de líder. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão por mais difícil de fazê-la. Não queria que Larissa e Snape ficassem juntos: "Ela estaria em perigo devido a este traidor!", pensou olhando para Mione.

Não tinha escolha. A AD estava eufórica, pois tinham um compromisso com o plano que precisava ser revisto e reanalisado. "Puxa! Esquecemos dos feriados e dos recessos!": agora foi Luna que sentou ao lado dele com um sorriso típico dela.

- Gente, não quero ser chato! Pra mim está estranho! Krum veio para cá, por que? – Zacarias Smith curioso.

- Não vejo mais, Tonks com Larissa! – Blaise chegando a mesa grifinória.

Harry teve vontade de se enviar para debaixo da mesa, pois todos olhavam para ele buscando uma resposta para cada pergunta.

- Olha! Eu sei por que Krum está aqui! Agora Tonks, não sei!... No encontro de hoje a noite eu explico! – Potter levantou e saiu do grande salão.

Ele foi para o corredor que levava para o banheiro das meninas do primeiro andar. Aquele mesmo onde ele e Rony enfrentaram o Trasgo montanhês. Parou em frente ao Gryffo. Começou a reparar na estátua daquele animal mitológico: corpo de leão que possue asas de uma águia. Pensou no que Dobby já comentou com ele que Larissa já sumiu atrás deste lugar. Passou por trás e não viu nenhum sinal de entrada.

- Geralmente a algo como a bruxa no terceiro andar que leva para Dedosdemel em Hogsmead!, falou para si.

Era realmente estranho para ele: o que teria ali! Levaria para algum lugar?? Para onde??

Harry ouviu que alguém se aproximava. Escondeu atrás do Gryffo. Depois, olhou para quem se aproximava: "Larissa!".

Ela chegou perto do Gryffo, olhou para os lados procurando ver se alguém a via. Harry continuou escondido. Ela passou pelo lado direito da estátua e ele deu passos para trás a fim de que ela não o visse.

Harry conseguia vê-la. Larissa estava de costa para ele. Harry percebeu que ela fez alguma coisa que logo depois ela fez um contorno de uma porta com uma tinta vermelha e sussurrou uma frase que Harry conseguiu ouvir:

- Eu, Larissa Helena McClaggan, descendente legal da geração primogênita de Rowena e Godric, solicito a minha entrada a este recinto sagrado para encontrar com a memória do Príncipe de Sangue Mestiço para receber orientações e saber as respostas do meu destino!

Harry estava impressionado com que viu. O contorno desenhado formou a porta de entrada. Ele olhou para os lados, ninguém estava ali. Todos tinham ido para salas de aulas. Quando ele voltou para olhar Larissa a porta estava se fechando. Não deu tempo de segui-la.

- Puts! De novo! – lamentando.

- O que você está dizendo? – Rony surpreso.

- Isto é muito estranho!?!? – Gina com expressão de dúvida olhando para Neville e depois se voltando para Harry. Hermione estava quieta e não falou nada. Apenas enrugou a testa ao ouvir a história.

- Isto é intrigante! Você quer dizer! – Luna chegou na mesma hora assustando a todos.

- Nossa! Da próxima vez, não assuste, sim!? – Neville.

- Tudo bem! Qual é o plano? – Luna empolgada.

- Que plano? Devemos esperar todos chegarem primeiro! – Mione prontamente para a Corvinal maluquinha.

- Não estou falando da AD! Estou falando desta tal porta que vocês falaram! – Luna séria, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer para Harry.

- Sobre isto! Deixaremos para depois! Certo, Harry?... Este assunto é da professora com relação ao destino dela! Agora, vamos esperar os outros chegarem!! – Mione tomou a palavra antes que Harry dissesse algo.

Todos foram chegando e se acomodaram nas poltronas que estavam formando um círculo na sala Precisa. Quando todos estavam presentes, Harry olhou para Mione que se levantou e pontuou os motivos da reunião que estavam escritos em um relatório.

- Concordo! A vigilância vai ficar prejudicada! Ainda mais que todos nós sabemos que Prof. Snape passa o Natal em Hoggie! – colocou o sonserino Rafael.

- E Larissa? Onde passará o Natal? – Susana Bonés.

- Não sabemos! Talvez aqui mesmo! – respondeu Harry.

- Temos que rever então nossa vigilância! Ainda mais que Tonks não foi mais vista com a professora! – pontuou Smith olhando para Harry.

- E Krum? Você disse que sabia por que ele está aqui!? – perguntou Justino para Harry. Neste instante todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Sim, eu sei! – disse Harry desanimado.

Potter levantou de onde estava e foi ao centro da roda da AD.

- Krum está se formando para tentar ser auror! – Harry observou que todos não estavam entendo, então, continuou:

- Ele e mais um grupo de bruxos estrangeiros estão vigiando o céu para impedir qualquer ação de Voldemort para com os trouxas...

- Peraí! Então, isso explica porque meu pai quer que eu vá para casa, logo depois que entrar em recesso natalício daqui! - Blaise estava pensando alto. Depois completou:

- Legal, Potter! Pode deixar! Vou descobrir mais coisas sobre esta segurança e deixarei a AD informada logo depois que chegarmos no meio de janeiro!

- Não! Calma! Como você descobriu isto, Harry? – Colin curioso.

- Eu ouvi a conversa dele com Dumbledore na sala do diretor! – respondeu.

- Você entrou na sala... e ouviu? – a sonserina Tracy estranhou.

- Você não foi pego, Potter?... Bem que o Prof. Snape comenta que você quebra regras facilmente nesta escola e não é punido! – comentou Grengrass.

- Até que se prove que fiz isto, ele não tem nada contra mim! – disse Harry.

- Então, vamos voltar para a escala! – disse Parvati olhando o papel junto com Marieta.

Harry já ia voltando para a poltrona, quando Hermione o fitou severamente. Ele engoliu seco, mas não teve coragem. "Não, Mione! Não faça iss...", estava pensando quando ela levantou e tomou a palavra:

- Falando em provas, evidencias e professor Snape! No dia que Krum comentou tal fato! Snape estava presente e.... acredito que Harry tem algo a nos dizer!

Potter teve vontade de esganar a amiga Granger.

- O que tem o professor Snape, Potter? Encontrou provas sobre o que ele quer fazer com a professora? – Blaise com curiosidade.

- Sim! – o estomago de Harry parecia que iria desarranjar.

- E...? Fala, Harry! Estamos todos curiosos! – Cho olhando para o líder da AD.

Potter suspirou e:

- Todos sabem aqui da história do massacre em Yorkshire e que a professora conseguiu fugir! O fato é que coloquei a vocês que um auror salvou Larissa! Ou seja ele matou o comensal Wilkes para ela fugir!

- Até agora isto você já nos disse, Harry! O que o professor de poções tem haver? – Davies.

- Além do fato dele estar lá no dia! – completou Cho.

- Ah! Já sei... – Bletchley que completou: Snape viu quem matou Wilkes! Aí com medo de Dumbldore fugiu! – Rafael riu e todos acompanharam.

- Não, Rafael! – Mione nervosa chamou a atenção de todos.

A AD inteira assustada olhou para ela.

- Harry! Você vai falar! Ou eu vou dizer! – Hermione nervosa.

Era a decisão mais difícil para ele. Era a segurança da professora que estava em jogo.

- Diga a verdade, Harry! Seja qual for! Vai ser melhor! – Gina olhou para ele, mesmo sem saber o que ele iria dizer.

- Não foi um auror que matou Wilkes! – Harry quase gaguejando. Continuou:

- Foi um comensal! – Todos foi ficaram surpresos, menos Mione que já sabia e aguardava o desfecho de Harry.

- E Snape sabe quem foi o traidor Daquele Que Retornou?... E ainda mais este é um motivo para querer matar Larissa? Para cumprir as ordens que deixaram de ser cumprida a muito tempo! Certo? – Antonio Goldestein completando.

- Sim! – disse Harry e Hermione fechou a cara. Potter continuou:

- Sim... ele sabe quem matou Wilkes!... Mas quero deixar a minha opinião que ainda acho que ele quer matar Larissa de qualquer maneira... – Harry colocou para que não houvesse dúvida da sua posição.

- Você ouviu ele dizer quem o matou? Nós o conhecemos? – Gina curiosa.

- Sim! – Harry desanimado pois estava chegando a hora de dizer.

- Quem? – Blaise parecia suspeitar da resposta.

- O comensal que matou Wilkes foi... (Harry em tom voz mediana) ... Snape! – disse baixinho.

- Quem? – Luna que voltou a terra. – Eu não ouvi!!!

- SNAPE? – bradou Colin assustado.

Todos emudeceram. Não houve um sussurro ou um comentário. Todos estavam com cara de tacho, ou seja, embasbacados com a notícia. Até que:

- Isto! Estão satisfeitos? Snape foi o comensal que matou Wilkes e Larissa conseguiu fugir! – Harry estava nervoso.

- Professor Snape salvou a professora? – Blaise ruminava para si.

- Sim, Zabini! – respondeu Harry bruscamente.

- Deve ser por isso que Dumbledore confia em Snape! Ele salvou uma vida! – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Que legal! Nosso professor pode ser rude conosco, mas é bom em outros aspectos! – disse Tracy empolgada.

-Mas minha opinião não muda! Acredito que está fazendo isto para enganar Dumbledore! Ganhar esta confiança para depois atacar pelas costas! – disse Harry indignado com a postura da sonserina de elogiar Snape.

- Você pode dizer isto, Potter, mas para mim está claro como um raio de luz! Professor Severo Snape salvou professora Larissa McClaggan! Querendo ou não para mim não a provas mais significativas para largarmos este plano e cuidarmos de nossos treinamentos, pois não? – Blaise encarou Harry que estava a fim de duelar ali mesmo contra o sonserino.

- Não! Esperem! Ah, um traidor em Hoggie! – Hermione se colocou entre os dois.

- Como assim, Granger? – Zabini curioso e surpreso.

- Sim! Acredito que podemos rever nosso plano! E investigarmos sobre um possível traidor! – Mione raciocinando.

- Mais um assunto deste encontro do diretor, Potter? – Blaise apresentava um tom de voz frio igual ao do professor Snape nas aulas de poções. Harry assentiu com a cabeça e completou:

- Eu acredito que seja Snape! Por isso meu ponto de vista!

- Você pode dizer qualquer coisa, mas para mim não serve tal argumento sem provas de uma possível traição do meu diretor de Sonserina! – Tracy levantou da cadeira e se colocou ao lado de Zabini.

- Pode ser que haja um traidor! E a AD deve levar isto em consideração! Não podemos negar a isso! – Rony colocou sua posição prontamente deixando Hermione sorrindo para ele. Era primeira vez depois da briga que eles tiveram que trocaram palavras sem soltarem faíscas.

Então Granger:

- Isto, Ron! Antes de revermos tal plano! Vamos fazer uma votação! – Hermione pegou a varinha e foi ao quadro negro e: - Vamos lá! Quem é a favor de manter o plano?

Pelas contas de Hermione, ela anotou que 14 pessoas.

- Dino! – Gina desapontada com o namorado.

- Eu não confio em Snape, amorzinho! – disse sorrisinho para ela.

- Quem quer rever o plano? – Hermione.

Granger foi contando cada mão levantada:

- 13... 14.... 15! Hum! 15 pessoas! Venceu em rever o plano! – ela anotou no quadro negro.

- Gina? – Dino desapontado.

- Eu confio no professor Snape, amorzinho! – Gina com um sorrisinho irônico para ele.

Harry ficou mudo. Como já tinha percebido, ele perdeu, mas pelo menos reveriam o plano.

- Eu sugiro que nós podemos investigar os professores e funcionários que estiverem próximos da professora McClaggan! – Bones colocando a sugestão.

- Sim! Boa idéia, Susana! Até aqueles que aproximarem dela também! Quero que anotem! Tudo que ouvirem, se possível! E caso de algum perigo, chamem o máximo de colegas da AD para ajudarem! – completou Mione.

- E o Natal? – Tracy curiosa.

- Gostaria de colocar que dia 21 não estarei aqui! Então não me escalem para este dia, por favor! – Neville.

- Vamos colocar este plano para depois do Natal! No retorno as aulas! – sugeriu Karla Moon.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Até lá Larissa pode sofrer algum ataque! – Harry nervoso.

- Harry! Vou convidá-la para ir lá em casa! – disse Neville que continuou: - Assim ela estará sob meu olhar e da minha avó também!

- Boa, Longbottom! E por favor, não deixe a professora volte com vestida igual a sua avó! – disse o goleiro sonserino Rafael Bletchley que fez todos rirem até Harry arriscou um sorriso, pois lembrou que Larissa ia com Neville ao St. Mungus.

"Poderia ir junto!?!", pensou Potter que sorriu mais ainda.

- Então, todos concordam? ... legal! Unânime!... Vamos então!!! – Mione.

Quando iam saindo, Harry pegou o braço de Neville e pediu:

- Posso ir com você?

- Para St. Mungus?

- É!

- Não sei, Harry!?

- Por que?

- Ela vai lá para casa e depois quando minha avó estiver dormindo... Vamos á noite escondidos!

- Tudo bem! Eu vou com vocês para sua casa!

- E a casa de Rony?

- Eu digo que irei depois!!!

- Tudo bem, então!

- Não! Não! Não! – gritou Rony no meio do dormitório. E Harry deu graças a Deus que ninguém estava lá, principalmente Neville.

- Por que, Rony?

- Minha mãe vai ter um troço se você não for para lá! Ainda mais com Voldemort a espreita! – disse Ron que Hermione entrou no quarto e riu.

- Você disse o nome de Voldemort, Ron! – Mione rindo e Neville chegando logo atrás.

- Puxa! É mesmo! Nunca pensei que um dia eu... (Rony balançou a cabeça)... Tá! Mas isto não tira do assunto de você ir para casa de Neville!

Neville ficou vermelho igual um pimentão.

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? – Mione curiosa.

- Do sr. Potter ir a casa de Neville ficar um tempo lá e depois, não sei como ele vai lá para casa... Qual seu interesse de ir para lá? É Larissa né? Fala, Harry?

- È! E daí? Se eu falar com sua mãe que é Larissa que vou ver ela ter um troço! Pois você sabe que Larissa está indo para lá escondida da Ordem!!! – Harry aumentando o tom de voz para Ron.

- Por que vocês estão brigando? – Gina entrou no meio.

- Não, Gina! Você não, por favor? – Harry desanimado.

Potter saiu do dormitório e seguiu para sala comunal. Seus amigos o seguirão.

- Gente, vocês vão para o jantar ou não? – Colin perguntando ao sair pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

- Olha! Vamos jantar! Depois conversaremos sobre isso, ok? – Harry falando mais pausada e firmemente.

Todos concordaram e foram para o salão principal.

O salão estava em festa, pois na manhã seguinte a maioria dos alunos sairiam para reencontrar as respectivas famílias.

Os professores estavam todos lá, inclusive Lara. Harry a olhou e lembrou da jovem Larissa do diário que lia. "Se eu a conhecesse mais nova, como seria?", pensou e sorriu.

Pelo jeito Gina percebeu e brincou com Harry que voltou a si e retribuiu o sorriso a Weasley.

- Gina? Cadê Dino? – Harry curioso.

- Ah! Lá no fundo "trocando idéia" com Padma! – disse mordendo um pedaço de um bombom – Humm! Que delícia!

- Por que vocês estão assim separados? – Harry.

- Nós terminamos! – disse Gina dando outra mordida no bombom e fazendo Ron quase engasgar com o suco de uva silvestre.

- Nossa, Gina! Você troca de namorado como troca de roupa? – disse Parvati levantando e indo a mesa de doces se servir.

- Não é assim, não! Já estava ficando meio chato sabe! Quero um tempo para ver se quero namorar mesmo! Quero pensar um pouco em mim! – disse Gina limpando os lábios com um guardanapo de pano.

- Isto aí! Agora é uma Weasley que conheço! E repito o que disse no final do ano letivo passado: que você encontre alguém que a mereça! – Ron olhou para Harry que sorriu meio sem graça parecendo que entendeu a indireta do amigo. Já Gina parece que fez de desentendida e levantou para pegar mais alguns bombons.

- Bem, agora que a mesa esvaziou! Vamos para o nosso assunto! – Ron sussurrou. Mione e Neville também se aproximaram.

- Aqui não, Ron! – Harry advertindo o amigo.

- Aqui sim! Se você falar, tem falar hoje uma boa desculpa para ir a casa de Neville! – Ron replicando.

- Oras! Posso dizer chamei Harry para conhecer minha família, não? – Neville empolgado.

- Boa idéia! – disse Mione.

- Não! Acho péssima! – disse Ron bruscamente fazendo a cara de Mione mudar de expressão. – Você não vai sozinho, não! Eu vou com você para lá!

- Se você for, Rony! Eu também posso ir! – Mione prontamente para o espanto do Weasley.

- E pode contar comigo! – Gina sentando de volta ao lado de Harry.

- Não se esqueçam de mim! Adorarei visitar a casa de Longbotton! – Luna chegou sentando ao lado de Neville e assustando a todos novamente.

- De que planeta você acaba de chegar, Luna? – Ron com curiosidade irônica.

- Não tem a menor graça, Ronald Weasley! – Hermione fitando ruivo.

- Que tal irmos todos então para casa de Neville? – sugeriu Gina.

- Gente! Gente! Neville está preparando a ida minha e de Lara; e....

- Por mim, tudo bem? Minha avó vai adorar! Vou mandar um coruja hoje mesmo falando que vocês vão comigo! – disse Neville sorrindo interrompendo Potter.

- Então! Vamos mandar as nossas também! Com mesma desculpa que a Sra. Longbottom nos chamou para passar alguns dias antes do Natal lá na casa dela, ok? – Ron rindo de satisfação. Harry gostou e não gostou, pois queria passar mais tempo com Larissa, mas também pelo outro lado teria seus amigos perto dele.

Todos voltaram para os dormitórios. Harry esperou até que todos fossem embora. Ele resolveu ficar para ver mais Larissa.

- Vamos, Harry! Amanhã! Teremos um dia muito cheio, não acha? – Lara sorrindo para o aluno.

- Você sabe?

- Claro! Neville me contou.

- Só que não vai ser só nós!!!

- Alguém vai mais?

- Sim! Além de mim e Neville: Rony, Mione, Gina e Luna!

- Nossa! Isto é que é amizade! – comentou Lara caminhando com Harry até o hall das escadas que movimentavam.

Os corredores e escadas estavam desertos. Eles se despediram.

Quando estava para subir as escadas, se virou e viu Lara seguir para a Torre Corvinal. Já ia dar um passo para segui-la, Snape apareceu segurando-o pelo ombro:

- Aonde pensa que vai, Potter?

- Eu me esqueci de uma coisa, senhor!

- Que tipo de coisa?! – Snape olhou para fora da porta que dava para o jardim central e viu Larissa seguir para porta de entrada da Torre. – Tipo uma Corvinal como McClaggan, Potter?... (Snape pegou Harry pelo colarinho)... Escute, Potter! Deixe-a em paz! Já tem o Lorde das Trevas atrás dela... e na minha opinião, ela não precisa de um idiota como você _babando e lambendo_ o chão por onde ela passa....

- Me larga! Me larga! – disse Harry tentando desvencilhar de Snape.

- E acho que não preciso te lembra que você é uma criança aos olhos dela... Então... Cresça, Potter! McClaggan não foi feita para você! – Snape o soltou bruscamente que fez Harry cair sobre os degraus. O professor já ia embora, quando:

- Muito menos para você!? - Harry esfregando o pescoço.

Snape deu meia volta e apontou a varinha para Harry:

- INSOLENTE!APRENDEU ISSO COM QUEM, POTTER?... SEU PADRINHO BLACK?... SÓ PODE TER SIDO!!!...

Potter ficou parado ouvindo o professor. Já tinha visto o professor nervoso, mas não daquela forma com ele.

Snape começou a olhá-lo com ódio que... Então Harry lembrou que era o mesmo olhar de ódio que o professor lançou para seu padrinho. Aquele olhar que eles trocaram na Casa dos Gritos, no dia que descobriu a traição de Rabicho.

Snape aproximou o rosto com a varinha em punho e sibilou com extremo ódio:

- Seu querido, Padrinho não sabia quem era McClaggan! Também não fazia questão! Queria ela, só para ele, mas não dava a atenção que ela merecia, Potter! Seu padrinho é um hipócrita! Tanto que só queria para ela que ele... – Snape parou de falar quando Dumbledore apareceu e presenciou a cena.

- Diretor! Eu!? – Snape sem graça abaixando a varinha

- Receio que teremos que conversar no meu escritório, Severo! – Dumbledore calmamente.

- O senhor tem razão! – Snape se afastou de Potter.

- Harry! Pode-se retirar! Isto que acaba de acontecer não se repetirá! Não é, Severo?

- Sim, senhor!

Harry despediu, subiu as escadas e escondeu atrás do pilar de entrado do corredor para ouvi a conversa entre Snape e o diretor que se encaminhavam para o escritório:

- Controle-se, Severo! – advertiu o diretor.

- Sim, diretor!

Eles caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor em direção a sala de Dumbledore.

Harry voltou ao dormitório com tantas dúvidas sobre a reação do professor. Sabia que havia algo entre ele e Larissa. Sabia que ele tinha dado aulas de poções para ela na juventude, mas ainda algo estava estranho.

- Por que ele a odeia e a defende ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou-se entrando na sala comunal de Grifinória.

Subiu as escadas. Estava cansado de mais para pensar nisso. Chegou lá no dormitório, todos estavam dormindo.

Aproximou da sua cama e ficou tentado em abrir o malão que já estava pronto para viagem. Queria pegar o diário, saber mais de Larissa e até quem sabe mais sobre o "Ranhoso!", pensou com asco. Mas hesitou: "Depois...".

Deitou e adormeceu profundamente....

Harry estava dentro do carro dos Weasley. Junto com ele, além de Ron, estava Neville. Gina, Mione e Luna estavam no carro dos Granger.

Harry olhava através do vidro do carro, as ruas que passavam.

Sim! Estava reconhecendo o lugar. Era próximo ao Largo Grimmauld. Lembrou do diário de Larissa comentava sobre a casa de Alice Kell, nome de solteira da mãe de Neville.

- Não sei! Onde estou com a cabeça de deixar vocês irem para a casa de Neville? – comentou Molly balançando negativamente.

O Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Granger pararam os carros para todos descerem. A avó de Neville já estava a porta esperando-os: - Oi! Neville!

Quando se aproximaram, todos cumprimentaram-na e ela respondeu sorrindo:

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Weasley e Sra. Granger! Gostei de saber que eles viam fazer companhia a Neville!... (Sra. Longbottom começando a lamúria, para desespero de Neville)... Pobrezinho!!!.... Quase não tem amiguinhos para brincar nesta época... tão triste... sem os pais!.... Ah! O que me faz lembrar que segunda-feira, nós iremos visitá-los!

- Então, está combinado, garotos! Fred e Jorge virão aqui e os levarão lá para toca! – disse o patriarca Weasley.

- Então até lá, juízo! E comportem-se! – advertiu Molly aos seus filhotes.

Os Grangers fizeram o mesmo. Já Luna, - bem!- o pai dela já tinha feito o sermão lá na plataforma em King Cross.

Depois de se despedirem, Neville mostrou os quartos: Harry e Ron ficariam junto com ele. E as meninas no quarto de hospedes.

- Neville!

- Sim, Ron!

- Por que você mora na casa da sua mãe quando era solteira? Digo!! Não era para você está na casa de seus pais? ... Ai! Mione! – Ron levou uma pisada no pé dela.

- É que... – Neville não pode completar, pois a avó entrou no meio da conversa, enquanto colocava o lanche para eles.

- Porque a casa deles foi destruída pelos comensais naquele dia trágico da tortura dos pais de Neville! Eu estava aqui com Neville para protegê-lo a pedido de Alice! E desde, então, vivemos aqui!

- Sinto muito, Neville! Não sabia! – Ron meio sem graça. Neville aceitou as desculpas do amigo.

- Neville! Quando é que Lar.... Ai! Que isso? – Luna já ia entregando o ouro com a Sra Longbottom na sala que estranhou a garota corvinal. Se não fosse Gina acredito que tudo estaria perdido.

- O que, minha querida, você ia perguntar a Neville? – Sra. Longbottom curiosa.

- Sabe o que é vovó, é que eu chamei mais um amigo, mas ele não pode vir, pois já estava programado ele viajar com a família! Então, ele me agradeceu lá na estação de desembarque do trem e foi embora! E acredito que Luna esqueceu disso! Não é, Luna?

- Ah, é! Tinha me esquecido! – Luna esfregando a perna onde parece que Gina deve ter dado um beliscão ou algo parecido.

A avó de Neville sorriu e saiu em direção a cozinha.

- Ai! Gina? Não precisava de tanta força no beliscão! – Luna parece que volta da órbita com raiva.

- Precisava, sim, Luna! Ninguém sabe além de nós que Larissa vem aqui e depois iremos a St. Mungus escondidos! – Gina sussurrando.

- Certo! A que horas, ela combinou com você, Neville? – Harry sussurrando também e afoito.

- Entre onze e meia-noite! – disse.

- Mas como??? – Não deu tempo de Mione terminar de perguntar, pois a avó de Neville estava se aproximando.

- Juventude!!! E seus mistérios!?!?! – comentou enquanto começava a retirar os pratos.

Harry começou a ajudar e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Quando a Sra. Longbottom assustou todos já tinham lavados os pratos.

Despediram-se dela e foram para seus quartos.

A casa de Neville era de dois andares e bem aconchegante. Possuía fotografias de diversas coisas, lugares bonitos e pessoas. Harry passava pelos corredores apreciando e lembrando que a mãe de Neville gostou de fotografar.

O que mais chamou atenção de Harry foi quando o amigo com bochechas largas entrou num quarto fechado.

- Quero mostrar a vocês, uma coisa! – disse abrindo a porta.

Quando entraram, viram um quarto grande e com uma grande cama de casal.

- Aqueles foram meus avós, os Kells! E este quarto foi deles! Minha avó sempre vem aqui e deixa arrumado para que um dia meus pais voltem para morar conosco!!! – o amigo cabisbaixo.

Luna vislumbrava tudo enquanto caminhava pelo cômodo. Então, comentou:

- Em breve, eles voltam! – disse sorrindo e com uma convicção que só ela tinha que espantou a todos.

- Eu espero que sim! – Neville sorria para amiga "birutinha".

- Bem, vamos! Daqui a pouco minha avó vai dormir! E Larissa vai chegar! – disse Neville mais animado.

Todos caminharam para o quarto, se aprontaram, deitaram e fingiram dormir.

Harry estava ansioso e se perguntava como ela chegaria. Sua curiosidade ia aumentando. Então, viu pela janela que Íris a falcão albina de Larissa se aproximava e pousava numa árvore em frente. Ele sorriu, a dona deveria estar próxima.

Os minutos passavam, o quarto estava silencioso, pois tinham combinado não falarem entre eles. Harry estava ficando mais ansioso: "Onde ela está?", pensou.

De repente o rubi de Neville começou a brilhar. Raios de tom vermelho começaram a irradiar alternando os raios dourados lembrando a Harry as cores de Grifinória. Então, um rubro vulto estava aumentando e se tornando forma humana, mas não parecia uma forma feminina e sim um porte masculino. Potter sentiu que não era Larissa que estava ali.

Neville levantou e disse sussurrando: - Vamos!

- Mas e Mione e as meninas?! – disse Ron em voz baixa.

- Vai dar tempo de avisá-las?! – perguntou Harry ao Longbottom.

- Não! Temos que ir rápido! Vamos! – respondeu Neville quando deu a mão ao misterioso vulto, seguido por Harry que fez o mesmo.

Na vez de Rony, as garotas apareceram do nada e pularam empurrando sem querer Rony que caiu para trás. Mione, já de mão dada a Gina, agarrou-o pelo casaco, puxando-o, logo depois. Foi tudo tão rápido que quando elas tocaram o vulto, instantaneamente eles foram transportados para alguma área do hospital St. Mungus.

- Olá, garotos! – disse uma voz masculina conhecida aos ouvidos.

Eles ainda estavam atordoados e temporariamente cegos devido a forte iluminação que foram submetidos.

Quando Harry conseguiu enxergar melhor, esfregou os olhos e:

- Mundungo Fletcher! – disse Harry, Mione, Gina e Rony assombrado.

- Quem é ele, Harry? – Neville surpreso e Luna nem aí, pois estava ocupada demais olhando as prateleiras do local.

- Ah! Meu nome é...

- Dunga! Para os íntimos!!! Pertencente a Ordem da Fênix e que me ajudou a entrar aqui no hospital escondido!!! (Lara se aproximou rindo)... Vejo que vieram todos!?... Obrigada, Dunga! Eu lhe devo um favor! – Lara olhou para Mundungo que retribuiu fazendo reverência a jovem e dizendo em tom de brincadeira:

- Pode ter certeza que pedirei a Vossa Alteza!

- Pára com isso de alteza! Sabe que não gosto!... (Lara segurando a mão dele fazendo ele se recompor na postura em pé)...Retribuirei seu favor por ser sua amiga, não uma realeza! – Larissa sorriu e Mundungo beijou-lhe a mão e:

- Lembro que ouvi de alguém que comentava com um grupo sobre a sua pessoa! Agora não lembro quem!?... (Mundungo pensativo)... Isto foi há muito tempo atrás! Mas não esqueço a frase: "Larissa não é uma pessoa que faz feitiço, ela é o encantamento!".

McClaggan ruborizou-se.

- Nossa! Que lindo! – suspirou Mione. Luna completou:

- Isto me pareceu que estas palavras vieram de uma pessoa muito apaixonada?! – pontuou fortemente Luna que voltou da Lua pousando na terra; e parecia desconfiada de algo.

Mundungo não respondeu apenas sorriu para jovem loirinha de olhos azuis passando-lhe a mão depois na cabeça dela.

- Vamos! Gostaria de pedir silêncio a todo instante até chegarmos a enfermaria onde estão os Longbottoms! Tudo bem? – advertiu Larissa e o grupo concordou.

Ela se virou para Dunga e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele saiu. Ela se aproximou a porta e disse em tom baixo:

- Dunga! Tem várias habilidades! Acredito que não a toa que ele está na ordem! Ele conhece todo tipo de armação e enganação de primeira linha! Não há uma só tranca que ele não abra – exceto claro com alto índice de magia – não há um só documento que ele não roube! Ludibriação é uma especialidade dele!

- Isto é ruim, não? – Mione estranhando a empolgação de Larissa.

- Eu não acho! Você já viu como são meus irmãos! – comentou Ron sorrindo para Mione que teve que concordar com ele.

- O que ele está fazendo, Larissa? – perguntou Neville curioso.

- Ele tem... Bem!! Digamos... um caso com uma curandeira daqui! E é isto que não concordo, mas não temos outra saída! – disse em tom mais sério.

- Ele está ludibriando ela? – Gina assustada.

- Acho que sim! – Larissa meio magoada.

- Não é perigoso brincar com os sentimentos de alguém? – Mione intrigada.

Larissa saiu de onde estava e se reuniu com o grupo: - Isto é verdade, Hermione! Nunca façam isso! É uma coisa má e irracional! O outro espera de nós que o façamos felizes! Então, sempre que fale o que seu coraç.....

- Caminho livre! - não deu tempo de Lara completar a Mundungo entrou na sala.

- Depois, eu falo com vocês sobre isto! Então, vamos! ...Eu vou à frente! E vocês caminhem em duplas, ok?

Saíram da sala e caminharam pelo corredor da enfermaria. Passaram pelo setor de curandeiro em que Mundungo deu cobertura enquanto cortejava a curandeira. Ela não viu aquele grupo passar.

Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram no quarto. Neville parou na porta.

- Estou nervoso! – disse com a mão tremendo.

- Coragem, Neville! – Hermione sorriu para o amigo. Ele olhou para os outros e percebeu que todos fizeram o mesmo, então, suspirou e abriu. Pediu licença e foi entrando.

- Mãe!?... Pai!?... – Neville já aproximando em uma das camas.

Ao ascender um lampião, Larissa iluminou a meia luz o local. Franco foi o primeiro a levantar. Estava meio que sonolento e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Parecia procurar algo. Alice permanecia deitada e calada.

- Os curandeiros falaram para sempre conversar com eles como se fosse normal, mas, ás vezes queria uma reposta da minha mãe ou do meu pai que sejam coerentes!!! – disse Neville quase que chorando.

- Então, fale com eles! – disse Lara pegando algo dentro da capa.

Neville olhou pai que estava fitando as sardas de Ron e começou a contá-las. Todos seguraram para não rirem. Agora, o filho dos Longbottoms voltou seu olhar para sua mãe.

- Mãe!... Mãe! – chegou mais perto da cama e olhou para ela. – Mãe! Sou eu, Neville! Vim ver você e papai! Sem a vovó, mas com meus amigos e... (ele olhou para Larissa)... e uma amiga! A senhora a conhece! Você estudou com ela há muito tempo atrás!

Alice levantou da cama e foi sentar na poltrona de visita. Neville acompanhou:

- Mãe! É Larissa, Mãe! Ela veio te ver...

Larissa se aproximou do garoto e pôs a mão em seu ombro fazendo o para de falar. Ela abaixou e ficou da altura da cabeça da mãe de Neville.

- Neville?

- Sim!

- Você trouxe?

- Sim! – Neville colocou a mão dentro do casaco e tirou uma câmara fotográfica.

Larissa pegou e colocou em cima do colo de Alice. McClaggan pegou as mãos de Alice e começou a passá-las sobre o objeto.

- Alice, você lembra? Quando Lílian lhe deu? Você se interessou? Nas primeiras fotos, você cortava nossas cabeças ou nossos pés ou às vezes nem aparecíamos, pois você colocava o dedo na frente. – Lara riu, mas Alice continuava indiferente.

Larissa continuou:

- Lembra desta foto que você tirou de nós!... (ela mostrou a foto)... No último ano em Hogwarts? Não sabíamos encontraríamos a frente! ... (Lara começou a ficar emocionada e que entre uma frase e outra havia soluços)... Nossos planos!... Nossos sonhos!... Nossos filhos... Por Deus! Como eu queria voltar no tempo! E consertar tudo isso!... (teve um pequeno silêncio)... Lupin me disse que você e Lílian choraram muito quando souberam que estava morta!... Mas eu não morri... Eu estou aqui!... (Larissa começou a chorar mais forte).. Para perdi perdão por fazê-las sofrerem!... (Lara chorava emitindo soluços copiosamente)... Por não poder estar lá para salvá-las! Eu tinha prometido isso a vocês!... (nesta ultima frase, quase sem voz e novamente uma breve pausa).

Larissa suspirou emocionada e disse:... Sei que Lílian não vai voltar!!!.... (Larissa, em prantos, com uma mão segurou a mão de Alice e com a outra segurou o queixo da amiga)... Mas você eu quero de volta!!! Seu filho quer você de volta!!!... E você pode voltar!!!.... Alice!! Ah! Alice!...

Larissa fechou os olhos e abraçou fortemente a amiga Longbottom:... Eu sinto a sua falta, Alice! Como eu sinto a falta de vocês!... Você, Lílian e Narcisa!...

McClaggan continuou abraçada a amiga.

Todos estavam visivelmente emocionados: Hermione abraçou Ron que retribuiu acariciando os cabelos dela. Luna se aproximou de Neville e lhe deu um leve empurrãozinho de ombro a ombro que ele retribuiu meio que sem graça. Gina recostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry que se virou, logo depois, e a abraçou.

Larissa, já mais calma, voltou a fitar Alice e: - O que Voldemort fez conosco?... Ele conseguiu nos dividir!

Harry Potter sentiu uma pontada aguda de dor da cicatriz: - AI! – Ele tombou para um lado meio que atordoado. Gina o segurou:

- Harry? O que foi?

- Eu acho que Voldemort está...

Mal acabou de terminar a frase, ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor. E então, Mundungo a pareceu gritando:

- A MARCA NEGRA!

Ron correu em direção ao basculante. Ele não disse nada, mas pela impressão dava para perceber que algo não ia bem

- Vamos!... Vamos retornar a sala de origem! Para que eu possa mandá-los de volta para casa de Neville!!! - disse Larissa que depois a abraçou deitando a cabeça de Alice sob seu colo: - Tchau, minha amiga! Cuide-se! E por favor, volte! Volte para nós, sim! (Lara beijou-lhe na cabeça).

Luna apagou a luz do lampião rapidamente, mas por um instante Harry não deixou de reparar que algo brilhante caía sobre a bochecha saliente de Alice Longbottom.

- Eu vou a frente! Para ver se o caminho está livre! – disse Dunga.

- Acho, melhor chamar a Ordem! – disse Hermione cautelosa.

- Não será preciso! Daqui a pouco isto aqui vai ter um monte de aurores! – disse Mundungo desaparecendo e aparecendo logo depois. – Vamos!... Olha parece que eles apagaram todas as luzes dos corredores! Acho que até melhor assim, mas atenção redobrada! – advertiu Fletcher.

Ele conduzia em fila indiana o grupo pelo corredor, seguido por Larissa, Neville, Luna, Gina, Harry, Hermione e Rony.

Estava quieto demais, além da escuridão. Harry estranhou, mas Mione se adiantou em comentar:

- Está muito silêncio! – Hermione desconfiada que deu a mão ao Rony rapidamente.

- Varinha em punho! – disse Harry prontamente e a cicatriz continuava a doer.

Continuaram a andar, mas muito além do que precisavam. Parecia que a sala nunca chegava ou nunca estava lá.

Então, Lara parou:

- Esperem!

- O que Larissa? – Fletcher se voltando para ela.

Depois disso, uma sensação de frio começou a alastrar pelos corredores que Harry sentiu algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Seu corpo começou a gelar de arrepio. Sim! O seu maior medo estava de volta.

- Dementadores! Estão lá fora! E não são poucos... – respondeu Lara.

- Quer dizer que... Que eles!!! – Mundungo estava mexendo os dedos para as direções como se fizesse associações que ligassem um fato ao outro.

- Sim! Voldemort não está mais sozinho, Dunga! Já era esperado! Os dementadores na protegem mais Askaban! Os comensais estão livres!... – disse Larissa.

- Vamos! Pois não temos nem a opção de sair pela porta da frente do Hospital com aquelas coisas lá fora! – disse Dunga.

Continuaram a andar. A cicatriz de Harry estava doendo muito, mas ele segurava para não gritar..

- Já andamos muito não acha? – comentou Luna.

-Dunga! Tem certeza que é aqui? – Larissa curiosa.

- Lara! Agora já não sei mais... – Mundungo desapontado.

- Ótimo! Estou num hospital... Minha cabeça estourando... Nenhum curandeiro a vista... Comensais por aí... – Harry foi interrompido com flash de luz amarela.

O local se iluminou e Harry conseguiu ver o grupo de Comensais que estavam mascarados formados a frente.

Harry viu que Fletcher caiu ao chão.

- Ele foi estuporado! – comentou Gina levantando a varinha.

- Olá, McClaggan!... Tsc! Tsc! Que coisa feia!... Desobedecendo a ordens de Dumbledore e ainda trazendo crianças para o perigo! – disse o seguidor de Voldemort.

Harry reconheceu aquela voz que toda as vez que encontrou teve o desprazer de ouvi-la, principalmente se estava acompanhada de Draco Malfoy. Sim! Lúcio Malfoy estava ali à frente do grupo.

- Tola!... ♪ ♫ Sentimentaaaal!... ♫ ♪Veio ver a amiguinha doidinha..... ♪ ♫ E o maridinho alopraaaaado?!♪♫ – uma voz feminina que cantava. Harry não teve duvida e nem Neville que empunhou a varinha mais a frente do rosto.

- Parabéns! Vocês conseguiram fugir de Askaban! – comentou Lara desconsiderando a música e olhando para todo o grupo da morte.

- HAHAHAHAHA! E você acha que nós teríamos este trabalho se os dementadores estão do nosso lado, minha cara McClaggan! – Lúcio começou a se aproximar de Lara. Harry levantou a varinha em direção ao Malfoy.

- Uuuuuhhh! Desde quando você começou a ter um guarda-costas mirim, McClaggan? – comentou Lúcio que mascarado fitava Harry e fazendo os outros rirem.

- Experimenta tocar um fio de cabelo dela e Draco Malfoy ficará órfão de pai! – ameaçou Harry. Lúcio não respondeu, mas pelo modo que levantou a varinha.

- Você não quer ele, Malfoy! Você quer a mim! – disse Larissa se colocando entre os dois bruxos.

- Tem razão!... (Lúcio ficou face a face com Lara)... o Lorde das Trevas quer você... Larissa!.. (Malfoy deu um passo para trás)... E quem sabe quando ele terminar o que tiver que fazer com você!... Eu... digo... Nós... podemos nos entender, não?

Neste momento um silêncio, mas Harry ouvia algo dentro dele. Ouvia uma voz feminina que dizia:

_- Garotos! Quando eu der um sinal! Corram para a porta que se encontra atrás de vocês! Subam! Vão para o terraço! Eu aparatarei lá!_

Larissa respirou profundamente.

- Fingirei que não ouvi isto, Lúcio Malfoy! Sou amiga de Narcisa! Esqueceu?

- Não se preocupe com ela! Narcisa fará o que eu peço mesmo! É só lançar a Imperius e está tudo bem! Ela nem saberá o que a acertou! – Malfoy irônico.

- Você não conhece Narcisa, Lúcio! Ela não é boba! – Larissa deu dois passos para frente se dirigindo ao grupo de Comensais.

- Mudando de assunto! Muito bem! Todos vocês aqui reunidos! Pelo jeito, muito felizes!– disse Larissa que não tinha desembainhado a varinha.

Os Comensais começaram a se olharem entre si. E Larissa continuou a falar:

- ...Parecendo que está tudo bem! Como vocês já cantassem vitória, mas ainda não venceram!... Esqueceram de um detalhe muito importante!... Vocês ainda não me levaram para seu Lorde! Bem!... Vocês querem a mim! Então, estou aqui! Sem varinha e sem nada!

- Já que você insiste!... Ah! Espero também que devolva a minha varinha, Larissa! – disse Bellatrix, enquanto os seguidores de Voldemort faziam um círculo para dar o bote em Larissa.

A cicatriz de Harry doía e muito. Olhou para a roda de Comensais formada. Deu um passo à frente para defendê-la, mas Hermione o puxou para trás.

- Como eles são tão burros! Vem, Harry! O negócio vai ferver aqui! – comentou Mione.

- Como assim? – Harry.

- Vamos! Quando estiver em lugar seguro eu explico! Vamos!

- Não eu quero ver! – disse Harry dando passos para trás.

Larissa sorriu displicentemente. Fez um movimento retilíneo e estava segurando quatro objeto na mão que Harry não reconheceu no momento. E disse fortemente:

- _NON OMNIS MORIAR! **(Não morrerei inteiramente!)**_

Harry reparou que Larissa estava calma. No meio disso, Luna disse:

- E aquele comensal ali?! – apontando para o outro lado da roda.

Os garotos olharam. Realmente tinha um que não estava participando, mas ele saiu de onde estava e caminhava em direção a eles.

- Ops! Ele percebeu temos que ir! – Rony com receio de algo ia acontecer.

- Não! Larissa, gente!

De repente, Larissa começa a falar numa língua que Harry desconhece:

_- Oh! Jus Sanguinis in mi cor! Et pro forma sin qua non vivere! Spiritus promptus est, caro non et tempus! In per nomini Princi Sanguinis Mexe et jus dicere , per sui reges mi vitta! vadem retro mortis servus et!_

_**(Oh! Direito do sangue em meu coração! Por esta forma sem a qual não viveria! Meu espírito está pronto, mas não é hora! Em nome do Príncipe de Sangue Mestiço é justo dizer por reger minha vida! Retirem-se, servos da morte que são!)**_

Os Comensais começaram a lançar feitiços ao mesmo tempo em Lara que bradou:

_- OMNIA VINCIT AMOR!** (No amor tudo vence!)**_

Antes que o feitiço chegasse nela. Larissa estava soltou os quatro objetos. E Harry conseguiu vê-los e inclusive Neville que soltou: - Meu rubi!

Harry completou: - Meu pomo!

- A Ônix de Malfoy! – disse Luna.

- Aquilo me parece uma safira de Rav... – Hermione entre olhou os outros.

- O que isso? – perguntou Rony sem saber o que exatamente o que era.

- Safira é uma das pedras que usam para pontuação das casas em Hogwarts, Rony! – respondeu Gina rapidamente.

Só que de repente, alguém os puxou para a porta. E alguma magia os fazia flutuar sobre as escadas até chegar no terraço do Hospital.

Quando caíram ao chão, conseguiram ver que o professor Snape estava ali, vestido como um Comensal, só que sem a máscara.

- Novamente! Salvando sua pele, Potter! – o sinismo invadiu o tom de voz de Severo.

- O que muito me admira! O senhor "brincando" de Comensal de novo! – Harry com raiva avançou em direção ao professor.

- Vocês esqueceram que temos um probleminha aqui! – Luna apontou para o céu e se via vários dementadores voando.

Larissa aparatou no mesmo momento.

- Nossa! Eles não dão nem um descanso lá em baixo!... Ah! Oi! ... Snape? – Larissa estranhando. – Você? Comensal?

- Não! Dá tempo para explicar, agora! Vão para mansão dos Black! Dumbledore mandará uma chave portal para vocês! – disse Snape friamente olhando os dementadores lá em cima.

- Rápido! Seja breve, Potter! Estupora-me! – disse Snape.

- O que?

- ESTÁ SURDO, POTTER! ESTUPORA-ME! – ralhou Severo.

Harry sorriu. Era tudo que queria fazer. Por ano desejava isto. Quase não acreditava que o próprio Severo Snape estava pedindo isto. Mas não foi possível, pois Larissa fez tal proeza.

- Desculpe-me, Harry! Mas voce demorou muito! – ela riu, mas Harry fechou a cara.

Neste instante, vários aurores aparataram e começou um festival de patronos rasgando o céu.

Não deu tempo de apreciar tal visão, pois Dumbledore mandou uma chave-portal em forma de um telefone e que quando tocaram, apareceram no meio da sala de visita da Mansão dos Black.

- Tinha que ser, o Santo Potter! – rosnou Draco Malfoy.


	9. Capitulo 14

**_Cap 1 4: "Félix Felicis"() e outras "coisas" a mais_**

() este título pertence a JKR do seu próprio livro

- Malfoy! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Rony aproveitando que estava com a varinha em punho.

- Se ele está aqui! O Sr. Malfoy pode chegar a qualquer momento! – disse Neville com tom de apavoramento na voz.

- Está maluco, Longbottom! Meu pai está em Askaban! Graças a Potter e Dumbledore! – disse Draco com asco.

Larissa se aprumou tranqüilamente e disse- Olá! Draco!

- Olá! Professora McClaggan! – disse Malfoy com um sorriso no lábios.

- Pára tudo! Deixe-me raciocinar aqui! – Mione pensativa e continuou tentando associar os fatos- Malfoy aqui!... Mansão Black!... Casa toda arrumada!... Ele não sabe o que aconteceu com o pai!... Os dementadores estão voando por aí!... Malfoy cumprimentando a professora!... Já entendi tudo!

- O que você entendeu, Granger? E o que aconteceu com meu pai? – Draco meio nervosinho.

- Fala, Mione? – Larissa sorriu calmamente, enquanto se aproximava na Tapeçaria da família Black.

- Sra. Malfoy já está morando aqui a mais tempo do que imaginamos! Draco veio para cá para passar o Natal com ela! E...

- Não dei autorização para dizer meu nome, sangue rui...

- Draco! Dobre a língua, meu filho! – disse Narcisa rispidamente entrando na sala com monstro logo atrás trazendo uma bandeja com chocolate quente e biscoitos amanteigados.

- Bela associação, srta. Granger, eu não faria melhor! Olá para todos! Por favor, sirvam-se!...(ela se virou para Lara)... Olá! Minha amiga! – disse abraçando Larissa.

Todos estavam meio desconfiado com aquilo tudo e nem tocaram na bandeja. Claro com exceção de Luna que chegou perto da bandeja e pegou um biscoito.

- Narcisa! Você sabe o que aconteceu? – Larissa preocupada.

- Sim! Remo me avisou agorinha mesmo! Disse-me que os dementadores estão do lado do Lorde das Trevas, assim como, os comensais foram libertados! Então, ele me pediu para recebê-los aqui! – disse e se colocando ao lado de Draco.

- O que eles estão dizendo é verdade, mãe! Pai está solto? Livre? – Draco com um olhar de felicidade, contrastando com a expressão de Narcisa que assentiu.

- Então! Ele pode aparecer a qualquer momento! Ele vai expulsar, vocês todos daqui! Inclusive você, Granger! – Draco animado que cerrando os olhos para o desespero do grupo de garotos que estavam naquela sala.

- Sinto muito, Draco! Seu pai não entrará nesta mansão! – Narcisa prontamente e encarando o filho.

- Mas como não?... Mãe! Ele está solto!... Você tinha que está feliz! Papai vai voltar – Draco mudou de feição rapidamente.

- Entendo sua felicidade, meu filho! Sei que você mais quer é seu pai aqui no Natal conosco! Mas não será possível!... (Narcisa abaixou a cabeça e continuava a falar)...Está casa está sob o feitiço Fidelius feito por Dumbledore! Só ele que é que define quem virar aqui! Ou seja, os membros da Ordem da Fênix! No caso você! E este grupo aqui presente!

Draco olhava para mãe incrédulo no que ela acabou de dizer, mas diria que não só ele. Todos, principalmente Harry, estava espantado com a Sra. Malfoy. Então, ele lembrou que tinha deixado ela ir a casa do Black, mas "por que ela está lá a mais tempo?", pensou.

- Harry! Pela sua cara, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu estou aqui! – Narcisa se aproximou dele e sorriu dizendo:

- Durante muito tempo, eu fui "escrava" de Lúcio! Por muito tempo eu vivi com a Maldição Imperius em minha mente.

Harry se assentou para ouvir a história de Narcisa. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Draco permanecia mudo e parecia com muita mágoa. Larissa se aproximou da amiga e a ajudou-a a assentar. E Sra. Malfoy continuou a falar:

- Bem! Depois que seus pais se casaram! E eu fui ao casamento! Lúcio tinha me proibido ir, mas eu fui! Da mesma maneira que eu tinha ido antes no dos Longbottoms!... Ele descobriu que eu fui, mas não foi isto que com muita raiva de mim!... (Narcisa com olhos de lágrima) Ele descobriu uma coisa que eu tinha dentro mim e estava fugindo ao meu controle!... Eu o enfrentei... (ela olhou para Larissa)... Mas ele era forte!...

De repente, Remo Lupin entrou na sala silenciosamente e aproximou de Narcisa lhe dando a mão. Ela sorriu brevemente, suspirou e continuou a história:

- ... Por raiva!... Por ciúmes!... Para não me perder, pois principalmente eu sabia de muitas coisas sobre os comensais e o Lorde das Trevas! Ele me amaldiçoou com Imperius... eu tentei lutar, mas não consegui!

Harry olhava que Narcisa estava alterando o som da voz que soluçava entre uma frase e outra. Enquanto isso, Remo se dirigiu para trás da poltrona onde se encontrava a Sra. Malfoy:

- ... houve meus momentos de lucidez! Poucos momentos, mas os tive; mesmo por breve período de tempo!... O primeiro foi o nascimento de meu filho, Draco! O segundo foi o encontro que tive com Lílian, Alice e Larissa! E fizemos uma proteção para vocês!

Neville estranhou tudo aquilo, mas todos olharam para Harry:

É eu já sabia disso! Larissa me contou! Isto foi antes do ataque a Yorkshire!

Narcisa continuou:

- Sim! Depois meu terceiro momento de lucidez! Foi saber do próprio Lúcio que minha amiga Larissa tinha morrido no massacre!... como sofri! Lembro que abracei Draco e ali fiquei com ele meu colo! Chorando! Eu não pude salvar Lara!

- Não se culpe, amiga! Eu que peço desculpa por fazer vocês três sofrerem com minha "morte"! – Larissa chateada.

Narcisa não disse nada, apenas deu um outro sorriso breve e continuou:

- O quarto foi a morte de Lílian e a tortura Crucio que minha irmã Bellatrix fez aos Longbottoms!... Ai! Alice!... - Narcisa tentou segurar o choro, mas conseguiu começou a chorar em soluços.

Neville começou a chorar. Hermione e Gina, que estavam ladeando-o, abraçaram-no. Remo entregou um lenço a ela, enquanto Dumbledore, Minerva e Severo entravam calmamente a sala.

Narcisa continuou a falar- Depois disso! Por anos e anos! O Imperius de Lúcio me dominou! Não deixando me aproximar das pessoas, apenas cuidando da casa e de Draco com ajuda de Dobby! Estava presa dentro de mim mesma!... Aí! Então... foi quando Draco falou seu nome, Harry! Algo dentro de mim transformou! Com a maldição tinha me esquecido que você sobreviveu e pelo jeito você estava bem!... (Narcisa sorriu e parecia mais tranqüila)... Uma esperança invadiu meu coração!... Então, numa noite! Lúcio estava mexendo nas coisas dele!... E aí! Eu vi que ele pegou o diário de Tom Riddle!

Harry agora estava tentando associar os fatos e olhou para Dumbledore que aparentava serenidade.

- Ouvi-lo dizer que eliminaria você e principalmente Dumbledore, pois pelo que pude perceber e associar, foi um pedido do próprio Tom no diário. Então com isto, comecei a ligar os fatos históricos de Hogwarts e a lenda da Câmara Secreta, pois eu sabia que Tom Riddle era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. Sabia que ele se tornou o Lorde das Trevas. Não hesitei, Harry, você estava em perigo... E precisava ajudar de alguma forma...

- Você mandou Dobby? – perguntou Harry assustado.

- Sim! Eu ordenei Dobby a impedi-lo de ir a Hogwarts! Disse para que pensasse as formas de como pudesse te salvar! Ordenei que não dissesse meu nome ou da minha família!

- Por isso! Que não quem era a família que ele servia na época! – Harry pensativo.

- Mas pelo que percebi! Você tinha ido! E Dobby ainda estava sob minhas ordens! Como ainda ele não tinha cumprido as minhas ordens! Ele persistiu em te salvar!

- Até que eu consegui libertá-lo! – Harry sorriu.

- Isto! Acredito que ele te agradecerá por muitos anos, Harry! – Narcisa levantou e se ajoelhou de frente a ele. E disse:

– Podem dizer que você parece fisicamente com seu pai! Podem dizer que você não aceite as regras de Hogwarts como seu pai! Podem dizer que você é um dos melhores apanhadores que apareceu em Hogwarts, como seu pai! Mas para mim... e creio eu Larissa também... suas ações, sua coragem, sua postura pelo senso de justiça, sua lealdade para com os amigos, e principalmente suas decisões que são feitas pelo seu coração... (Narcisa chorava)... é Lílian em você, Harry James Potter! –

De impulso, Harry abraçou a Sra. Malfoy fortemente que retribuiu acariciando o garoto. E ele se sentiu seguro ali nos braços de Narcisa. Sim! Era a mesma proporção de carinho que sentia quando Larissa o abraçava.

Harry sentiu um abraço de mãe e era a mesma sensação materna que a Sra. Weasley lhe passava. Ele não teve dúvida, uma felicidade correu em coração. Lembrou o que o padrinho tinha lhe pedido para ficar com Narcisa e Remo. Agora! Entendeu por que Lara tinha pedido a Sirius sobre a segurança dele, Harry. Pois ali, abraçando-o estava Narcisa Black, amiga de sua mãe, Lílian. Uma pessoa que em ele podia confiar a partir daquele momento.

- Então, eu digo! – Dumbledrore se adiantou. – Narcisa me contou esta mesma história e então eu aceite-la aqui entre nós! Claro, Draco também!

Logo após, aparecendo correndo pela sala, o Sr e Sra. Weasley abraçando os filhos, o pai de Luna atrás e a Sra. Longbottom preocupadíssima com Neville.

- Neville! Como pode? – disse ela nervosíssima.

- Mas, vó! Eu...

- Eu nada! Fiquei super preocupada quando entrei em seu quarto e todos vocês tinham sumido! – disse interrompendo o garoto de bochechas gordinhas.

- Talvez eu possa dizer que a culpa foi minha Sra. Longbottom! – disse Larissa se aproximando dela.

- Realeza ou não, mocinha! Você não tem juízo? Sabe que "ele" está atrás de você? E você ainda leva, eles juntos? Isto foi um ato de irresponsabilidade! – Sra. Weasley apontava o dedo para Larissa como se fosse uma mãe contrariada com a filha.

- Não posso fazer nada, a não ser pedir desculpas e dizer que isto não acontecerá novamente! – disse Larissa de cabeça erguida.

- Muito bem! Humf!... Meus filhotes! – disse Molly abraçando Gina e Rony ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo sob protesto dos dois.

- E você, Harry! Hermione! – Sra. Weasley se aproximando.

- A culpa foi nossa, Sra. Weasley! Nós fomos por nossa conta! Larissa não nos obrigou! –reclamou Harry em defesa de Lara e outros concordaram.

- Professora McClaggan, Potter! – pontuou Severo Snape rispidamente.

- A culpa é mais minha! – disse Neville meio que envergonhado. – Eu pedi a professora para ir lá comigo! Como ela não podia sair de Hogwarts! Ela saiu escondida!

- Nem por isso retira a culpa de Larissa sobre isso que aconteceu! – Dumbledore calmamente e olhou para Lara que estava de cabeça abaixada.

- Quem te ajudou a sair de Hogwarts e a entrar em St. Mungus, McClaggan?– perguntou Snape que aparentava uma expressão de desgosto no que estava acontecendo.

Larissa o fitou. Snape ficou pálido, mas não deu pra trás. Tirou os olhos dela, mas manteve expressão firme.

- Mundungo! – disse Lara que depois olhou para Dumbledore.

- Bem! Bem! Acredito que os jovens aqui tiveram uma noite e tanto! – disse Alvo sorrindo e continuou dizendo enquanto se aproximava de Larissa. – Precisamos conversar novamente, Lara! O que aconteceu aqui é grave! E você sabe disso!

Larissa concordou.

- Narcisa! Por favor, poderia encaminhar os jovens para os quartos.

- Não! Agradeço, Alvo, mas eu levarei meu neto! – disse a avó de Neville.

- Melhor que ele fique, Clara! Aqui estará seguro! Eu garanto! – disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Então, eu irei para casa! – disse meio chateada olhando para Neville

- Eu farei companhia para senhora! – disse a Sr. Lovegood abraçando a filha e também deixando-a lá.

Eles se despediram e foram se retirando.

- Molly! Ajude, Narcisa, sim! – Dumbledore serenamente. – Pois conversaremos com Lara em portas fechadas! – voltou seu olhar para McClaggan.

Eles se retiraram e foram se recolher aos quartos.

- Meninas, vocês dormiram no quarto de Sirius junto com Larissa! E vocês garotos junto com Draco no quarto de Regulus! Sr. e Sra. Weasley num dos quartos de hóspede.

- Ah! Não, Mãe? Além de aturar um lobisomem dormindo na sua cama e ao seu lado, eu ainda vou dormir junto com o bocó de bochechas redondas, o idiota de sardas e a cicatriz ambulante! Você está brincando com minha cara? – disse Draco meio de contragosto.

- Isso são modos de falar com sua, mocinho? – Sra. Weasley.

- Não se meta, balofa! – Draco rosnou.

Rony pegou a varinha e já ia atacá-lo, mas não foi necessário. Narcisa fitou o filho com um olhar que o feitiço de petrificação era fichinha.

- Eu até entendo o que você sente e se incomoda com a presença deles, mas eu exijo respeito! Você não é obrigado a gostar deles! Muito menos eles por você! Mas... Suporta e abstenha-se, Draco Malfoy! Agora vá para seu quarto!... JÁ! – Narcisa nervosa. Draco obedeceu, mas estava muito contrariado.

O trio seguiu o Malfoy que disse em tom raivoso:

- A cama é minha! Vocês dormem no colchão!

Era melhor não falar nada. Harry tinha entendido que o recado da Sra. Malfoy era para ele também.

- O que será que está acontecendo lá embaixo? – Neville perguntando ao Harry e Rony.

- A professora deve estar levando um "sabão" daqueles! Bem grandes! – disse Malfoy jocosamente.

Harry serrou dentes. Estava doido para avançar em Draco que percebeu.

- Vem, Cicatriz! Vem! Estou esperando! Sem varinha mesmo! Vem! – Draco já de pé em posição de briga.

- Nós ajudaremos, Harry! – disse Rony com o punho levantado.

- Não, Ron! Desta vez, só eu e ele! – disse Potter fitando Malfoy.

De repente, Hermione, Gina e Luna apareceram no quarto, quando o sonserino e o grifinório estavam se socando.

- BRIGA! – Luna gritou que parece que saiu correndo com Hermione buscar ajuda. Gina permaneceu e olhando para o irmão parado, gritou:

- RON! NÃO VAI FAZER NADA?

- Não! Harry não quer! – respondeu a irmã.

- Isso mesmo, Gina! Fique onde está! – alertou Harry.

Enquanto isso o "pau rolava solto" no quarto dos garotos. Harry socou a cara acertando em cheio o super cílio do loiro sonserino. Draco levou a mão a testa e viu que estava saindo sangue. Correu para socar Harry que se esquivou indo ao chão, mas não escapou do chute na barriga que Draco lhe deu.

Potter levantou do chão levando a mão ao ventre e ficou ali parado. Mal podia respirar.

Draco continuava a caçoar ironicamente:

- Vamos! Isto nem é o começo, Potter! (Malfoy olhou para Gina e deu de costas para ela) O que me lembra! Sua namoradinha não vai salvá-lo, não?

Gina fechou a cara e saltou para cima de Draco pulando atrás dele e agarrando suas costas.

- Larga-me! Sua Weasley nojenta! Saia de cima de mim!– bradava Draco.

- Vai! Gina! Mostra como é uma Weasley de verdade! – Ron começou a rir ajudando a Harry se recompor.

Quando Draco conseguiu se esquivar de Gina, Neville colocou o pé direito à frente de forma que Draco tropeçou para trás, estatelando-se.

Todos começaram a rir. Draco se irritou. Parecia que não sabia o que distinguir o que o acertou se era a dor de cabeça ou ser motivo de riso daqueles grifinórios:

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – disseram ao mesmo tempo, Narcisa e Molly entrando ao quarto.

As respectivas mães dos garotos estavam espantadas com o estado deles.

- Ronald Weasley! Explique-se? – Molly lhe apontava o dedo.

- Eu, não! Gina, mãe! – respondeu.

- GINA! ISTO SÃO MODOS! QUE COISA FEIA! NA CASA DOS OUTROS! QUE VERGONHA! MINHA ÚNICA FILHA SE METENDO EM CONFUSÃO?... (Sra. Weaslry baixou o tom de voz)... Ainda bem que seu pai está lá em baixo na reunião e não ouviram nada!

- Quem começou? E quero a verdade! – Narcisa olhando para o grupo de garotos que todos apontaram para Draco.

- Não! Peraí, não foi não! – Malfoy em tom malicioso e manipulador.

- Quem foi, então? – Narcisa fitando o filho.

- Lógico que foi Potter, mãe! – apontou para Harry.

- Não sei a senhora Weasley! Mas para mim todos estão errados! – Narcisa foi enfática na afirmação que Molly concordou prontamente dizendo:

- Isto pede medidas drásticas, senhora Malfoy!

- Sim! E vai começar hoje mesmo! Draco, Harry, Ronald, Neville e Gina! Vocês irão fazer o serviço pesado da casa! Eu quero esta casa brilhando para o Natal! Tirar o pó de todos os móveis desta casa! Irão limpar, esfregar e encerar o chão! Após o almoço, lavarão seus pratos, copos e talheres! E depois ir ao escritório, para eliminar as fadas mordentes que existem em ficar lá, assim como, um bicho-papão dentro do baú! Então, eu sugiro! Como está quase amanhecendo! Vocês economizarem energia para este serviço! – Narcisa parecia muito nervosa.

- Mãe! Mas eu não briguei! – Rony reclamando.

- Mas não fez nada para impedir! Tão culpado quanto os outros! Agora para cama! Dêem graças a Deus que Narcisa e eu não estamos colocando vocês para trabalhar neste instante.

Mal acabaram de deitar e dormirem, já era dia já estava clareando. Monstro entrou no quarto e começou a acordar todos os garotos:

- ACORDEM! ORDENS DA SRA. BLACK MALFOY! PARA FORA DA CAMA!

- Argh! Culpa do Potter! – disse Draco resmungando.

- Ah! A culpa é minha! Você é que provocou primeiro! Malfoy! – Harry estava de pé.

- Humf! Não sou eu que puxo saco da profa. McClaggan? – respondeu Draco com ironia. Ele olhou para Rony e Neville- Estão olhando o quê? Cara feia para mim é fome!

- E por falar em comida! Vamos descendo! Mamãe já chamou e está preparando o café! – disse Gina no quarto e fitando Malfoy com raiva.

Enquanto caminhavam para escadas, Harry reparava mais na estrutura da mansão. Ele estava impressionado com o aspecto do lugar. Não era a mesma residência como viu no ano passado. Estava arrumada e um pouco mais alegre, mas lembrou de Sirius. Sentiu a falta do padrinho. Talvez fosse diferente se ele estivesse ali.

Quando chegaram a sala de jantar encontraram a mesa já posta.

- Sentam-se! – disse Molly que parecia de mau humor.

Os garotos se sentaram, mas Draco se isolou deles. Parecia que preferia estar sozinho.

Neste instante, Narcisa chegou sorrindo acompanhada e abraçada com Remo Lupin. Draco fechou mais a cara e teve nojo no que viu. Para Harry era legal, pois sabia quase de tudo entre eles através do diário de Larissa.

Logo depois, Sr. Weasley com pressa se sentou a mesa:

- As coisas vão explodir no Ministério, Lupin!

- Vão, sim! Senhor Weasley! Ainda mais que os dementadores abandonaram seus postos e se voltaram para o lado de Voldemort! – disse Lupin que continuou- A ministra e eu teremos muito trabalho.

- Ao sairmos daqui, compraremos a edição do Profeta Diário! E veremos como eles falaram sobre isto, certo? – disse Sr. Weasley receoso.

Logo depois, Hermione e Luna meio sonolenta chegaram. Larissa ainda não tinha descido.

- Muito bem! Sirvam-se meninos, pois o dia vai ser cheio! – alertou Molly.

- Mãe! A casa está toda arrumada! Para que vamos arrumá-la? – Draco tentando manipular Narcisa.

- Nem tudo está arrumado! – respondeu secamente ao filho.

- Monstro podia fazer isto, não? – disse Rony.

- Pela primeira vez, Weasley, uma pergunta sensata! – disse Draco com ar de superioridade que Ron torceu o lábio contrariado.

- Não! Irei ao Beco Diagonal com a Sra. Weasley e Monstro! Há algumas coisas sobre o casamento de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour que precisam ser organizados e faremos os pedidos de antecedência, não é, Sra. Weasley?

- A Sra. Malfoy conhece as costureiras, os buffet, e lojas de decoração de festas muito boas e conceituadas! – disse Molly empolgada.

Narcisa sorriu em agradecimento e continuou a dizer:

- Também passarei no banco Gringotes e farei uma retirada! Precisamos de mantimentos, materiais de limpeza! E também farei algumas compras a mais, pois temos hóspedes!... E enquanto saímos, vocês seguiram as ordens que fiz! Caso, não cumpram a tempo! No dia seguinte, terá mais! E assim, sucessivamente e irá se acumulando até a véspera de Natal! Ou seja, daqui a dois dias! – disse Narcisa friamente e colocando um ponto final na conversa.

- Então, eu sugiro que trabalhem em conjunto! – Molly com um sorriso diferente.

Lupin terminou o café, beijou Narcisa na boca e saiu para trabalhar no Ministério junto com Artur.

- Mãe! A Senhora é ainda uma Malfoy! – afirmou Draco nervoso.

- Sim! Mas estou em separação de corpos com seu pai! Ou seja, estou legalmente separada dele! E segundo as leis bruxas, não estou mais ligada aos Malfoy – apenas com o s sobrenome me liga a ele - até sair o meu pedido de divórcio! Então, meu filho, você vai ter que acostumar em ver Remo aqui em casa!... Não me olhe, assim! Minha vida afetiva, cuido eu, rapazinho! Concentre em sua comida!

Após a refeição da manhã, Harry disse:

- Bem! Isto eu posso dizer com experiência sem varinha, pois não é muito diferente do que eu passei com Dursleys, então, dividiremos assim: Gina, você arrumará as camas, tirará o pó dos móveis. Podemos usar a vassoura para alcançar o teto, ou seja, use-a, ok?... (Gina assentiu e subiu)... Ron, Neville, vocês passaram o esfregão no andar de cima e enquanto eu e Malfoy, faremos aqui em baixo...

- Desde quando recebo ordens de uma Cicatriz, Potter? Desista! Eu ficarei com as fadas mordentes... – disse Draco saindo ali e indo para o escritório.

- Você é quem sabe?... – disse Harry e quando Malfoy saiu- Idiota!

A arrumação da manhã foi ótima sem a presença de Draco para encher a paciência. Hermione e Luna ajudaram Gina e Neville na organização dos quartos, já que Malfoy não quis ajudar.

- Como foi, garotos? – Molly chegando com os mantimentos.

- Ah! Vejo que fizeram um excelente trabalho por aqui! ... Ah! Leve lá para cozinha, Monstro! – disse Narcisa carregando apenas a bolsinha de mão.

- Licença, eu ir para cozinha! Preparar almoço! – Monstro cheio de sacolas.

- E Larissa, Harry? – Sra. Malfoy sorrindo.

- Ela não desceu até agora! – disse Harry olhando para as escadas e reparou que o quadro da Sra. Black estava em silêncio até demais.

Narcisa subiu as escadas, parece que se dirigia ao quarto de Sirius.

Na hora do almoço, todos se sentaram. Larissa apareceu ao lado de Narcisa, mas não parecia muito feliz. Harry não deixou de reparar que ela estava de olheiras profundas que contrastavam aos seus olhos azuis-esverdeados chegando quase a tom de cinza.

Durante a refeição, a coisa mais desagradável nesta hora, era ouvir Malfoy falando como eliminou as fadas mordentes. Só tinha um consolo para Harry, Draco estava todo picado. Ron segurava para não rir, assim, como Neville.

Entre uma conversa e outra, houve um silêncio. Aí, Luna, do nada, tirou algo da sua cabeça:

- Não sei, não! Está estranho demais! Não acha? – Luna ressabiada, enquanto comia. Todos a olharam sem saber o que ela dizendo.

- O que foi, Luna? – Gina sem entender a amiga.

- Não confio nele! – respondeu a corvinal.

- Quem? – perguntou Neville curioso.

- Mundungo! – respondeu Luna prontamente.

- Ele é da Ordem, não precisa se preocupar! – disse Rony tranqüilamente.

- Não sei não! – Luna insistia no assunto.

- Ah! Pára com isso, DungaÈ uma pessoa confiável! – disse Ron, logo depois comendo uma asinha de frango.

- Nem tanto, Ronald Weasley! Nem tanto! – disse Molly desconfiada de Luna, mas não voltou a tocar no assunto.

Quando terminaram, todos lavaram os pratos, talheres.

- Bem, já que você conseguiu eliminar as fadas mordentes, acredito que não terá problemas em eliminar o bicho-papão, Draco? – perguntou Hermione presunçosamente.

Draco não respondeu nada.

- Os banheiros? – perguntou Narcisa, enquanto Larissa ia para o quarto.

- Ah! Não, mãe! – Draco protestando.

- Claro! Banheiros! Deixe o bicho-papão para o fim da tarde.

- Mas eu vou sozinho! Vou para o banheiro do corredor! Sem esta Cicatriz, esta Sarda e esta Bochecha Gorducha!

Ótimo! Nem nós de um Cabelo Loiro Escorrido! – disse Neville dando as costas para Draco e se dirigindo ao segundo andar da casa.

Então, foram aos banheiros. Eram três ao todo: um, no quarto de casal, para onde foi Ron e Neville. O outro era no quarto de hóspede maior onde foram Harry e Gina. E o terceiro no corredor, próximo ao quarto de Regulus para onde foi Draco. Havia um lavabo, mas Monstro foi cuidar de lá.

Harry e Gina inventaram uma brincadeira para ver se fluía melhor no trabalho. E até que deu certo, pois quando terminaram o banheiro estavam brilhando. Eles estavam sentados no chão, um encostando-se às costas do outro.

- Ai! – suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

Gina se virou e Harry fez o mesmo. Por um breve momento, trocaram olhares e sorrisos que mexeu um pouco dentro dele, mas parece que em Gina não, pois tinha levantado:

- Vamos! Vamos tomar um copo de água! Nós merecemos, não? – perguntou Gina dando a mão a ele.

Desceram. Gina foi buscar os copos de água, enquanto Harry entrava na sala de visita onde estavam Larissa, Hermione e Luna. A visão de Harry era a partir da porta. Logo a frente, a professora estava sentada numa cadeira sextavada antiga e com braço. Ela segurava um livro e enquanto Hermione e Gina no chão olhavam atentas para Lara.

- Olá, Harry! Quer ouvir? São poemas! – perguntou Hermione, quando Ron chegava junto com Neville.

- Vamos lá! – disse Rony empolgado e se aproximando das garotas. Neville fez o mesmo sentando ao chão. Gina chegou entregou o copo a Harry.

- Vamos , Harry! Deve ser legal? – Gina lhe sorrindo.

- Eu prefiro ficar em pé! – disse Harry olhando e sorrindo para Lara que lhe retribuiu por um breve instante.

Todos os amigos estavam sentados no chão de costas para a porta de entrada e virados para Larissa que se voltou ao livro de poemas.

- Este é um dos poemas que mais gosto! – sorriu Larissa, enquanto Harry seguia a direita da porta e se recostava em uma poltrona apreciando o timbre da voz de Larissa Helena McClaggan.

size14 bA dança/b/size

i Pablo Neruda

Não te amo como se fosses a rosa de sal,

topázio

Ou flechas de cravos que propagam o fogo/i

Neste momento, Harry olhou para a porta e viu Snape entrar.

iTe amo como se amam certas coisas obscuras,

Secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma. /i

Ele ficou ali parado olhando Larissa enquanto ela continuava a declamar o poema, em tons e gestos agradáveis aos ouvidos.

iTe amo como a planta que não floresce

e leva dentro de si, oculta,

a luz daquelas flores,

E graças a teu amor

vive escuro em meu corpo

O apertado aroma que ascendeu da terra. /i

Snape fechou os olhos, parecia que ficava mais lívido cada vez que Larissa recitava os versos.

iTe amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem onde,

Te amo assim diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho:

Assim te amo

porque não sei amar de outra maneira,

Senão assim deste modo que não sou

nem és,

Tão perto que tua mão sobre o meu peito

é minha/i

Snape colocou a mão no peito e se segurou a porta, ainda de olhos fechados.

iTão perto que se fecham teus olhos com meu sonho/i

- Nossa! Que lindo! – exclamou Hermione com olhos cheios de água e recostou no ombro de Ron.

Harry olhou para Snape que percebeu sua presença e se recompôs imediatamente. Ficando em uma postura reta e olhando a cena a sua frente.

- O que quer dizer, Larissa? – perguntou Neville.

- Quer dizer, Neville, que este homem ama uma mulher, mas não consegue declarar para ela, pois o amor está dentro dele e ele não acredita nesse amor, mas por esse sentimento que ele vive por ela,... pelo que sente por essa mulher.

- Como se fosse para ele, um sonho! – disse Luna extasiada.

- Sim! Como se ela fosse um sonho! Algo intocável! – Larissa se virou a porta e viu Snape.

- Olá, Snape! O que fazes aqui? – Lara lhe sorriu. Todos se viraram para ver o professor.

- Reunião da Ordem! Acho que cheguei cedo de mais! – disse secamente a todos e depois se retirando sem se despedir.

Draco chegou e armou um barraco:

- Ah! Só eu que trabalho aqui, não? Esqueceram que temos um bicho papão para eliminá-lo!

Harry teve vontade de esganar Malfoy pelo seu ar de arrogância.

- Draco tem razão! Melhor vocês, irem ao escritório! – disse Larissa olhando para Neville, Gina, Ron e Harry.

Já era fim de tarde.

O bicho-papão estava lá.

- Quem vai enfrentar primeiro? – Neville curioso.

- Pode deixar que vou! – Draco todo convencido.

- Então, ta! Vou abrir o baú para você, Malfoy!... _Alorromora_! – disse Neville abrindo e se afastando do baú.

De repente, quem saiu de dentro do baú, para o espanto de todos, era Hermione. Ron fitou Draco parecendo ter ódio no olhar. Harry o segurou.

Malfoy engoliu saliva, suspirou:

_- Ridikulus!_

Na mesma hora, Hermione se transforma em um mar de sangue.

- Deixe, comigo, agora! – disse Neville se aproximando e o bicho tornou a forma do professor Snape.

-_ Ridikulus!_

E cena se repetiu da mesma forma que foi da outra vez: Snape com as roupas da Senhora Longbottom.

- Agora, comigo!

Uma aranha grande começou a se formar na frente de todos e:

-_Ridikulus!_

A aranha começou a patinar em cima de 8 patins em cada pata e caindo ao chão de uma jeito muito engraçado.

- Eu! – disse Gina se aproximando do bicho.

Neste instante, uma forma humana começou a ser delineada. E daquele vulto formou o maior medo de Gina e Harry o reconheceu prontamente.

- Tom Riddle! – Gina tremeu os lábios ao dizer. Ela ficou paralisada. Neville e Draco ficaram meio que sem ar nesta hora.

- Gina! Vença seu medo! – disse Harry. – Grite a palavra mágica!

Gina não conseguiu. Harry já ia intervir, mas Snape apareceu. Ele ficou a frente de Gina que estava tonta e Potter a segurou para não cair.

No mesmo instante, Tom ganhou outra forma, só que delineava formas femininas até que:

- Larissa! – sussurrou Harry que não acreditava no que via. "O professor tem medo de Lara? Ele tem medo de uma mulher?", pensou.

Harry viu a cena, assim, como Ron, Neville e Draco.

O bicho-papão em forma de Larissa sorria para o Snape. Ela fazia gestos abrindo os braços com se chamasse professor Snape. Ela fitava-o com malícia. Então, depois de um breve silêncio, ela correu para atacá-lo. Quando ela ia pular em cima dele:

_- _ VOCÊ É UMA ILUSÃO!..._RIDIKULUS!_

Logo depois, um raio de luz se formou no quarto e Larissa-papão se transformou um lindo arcoíris.

O bicho-papão tinha sido destruído. Todos ficaram espantados com o professor Snape que saiu da mesma forma que chegou.

"Ele tem medo de uma mulher?", pensou novamente.

Tinha chegado a noite, na mansão Black, a Ordem se reuniuàs portas fechadas, na sala de visitas.

Para Harry, não fazia muita diferença naquele momento. Seus amigos estavam ali e também conversavam sobre o ataque em St. Mungus e o que repercutiu no Profeta Diário.

Na grande copa / cozinha, Hermione, Gina e Luna estavam sentadas na bancada. Rony, Harry e Neville estavam sentados numa bancada de frente as garotas. A mesa ficava ao meio. E estavam sentadas lá, Larissa e Narcisa. Era muito interessante de se ver as duas, uma ao lado da outra e não se desgrudavam. Parecendo duas adolescentes.

O que tornava a conversa mais agradável era presença dos gêmeos Weasley. Tudo era um motivo de palhaça e brincadeira.

O riso era contagiante.

- Vocês me lembram tanto Tiago e Sirius! – comentou Larissa com um sorriso largo olhando para Narcisa.

- Isto quando eles não infernizavam Severo! – respondeu Sra. Malfoy rindo ainda da piada anterior dos gêmeos.

Todos olharam para a Narcisa e Larissa com curiosidade.

- Professor Snape era atormentado pelo Sirius Black e Tiago Potter? – perguntou Jorge olhando para Fred que disse:

- Nossa! Queria ter sido na mesma época de Gui para pelo menos presenciar tal fato, nem que seja por um ano!

- Vocês não sabiam disso? – Narcisa surpresa.

- NÂO! – clamou todos, menos Harry. Larissa ficou séria.

- Ué, Harry? Você já sabia? – Rony perplexo.

- Sim! – disse desanimado, lembrando da penseira e do diário de Larissa.

- E não nos contou? – Fred desapontado.

- Fico imaginando como era! ... Devia ser todo ano letivo! Uma briga diferente... – Jorge até revirava o olho.

- Ninguém deixava barato, Weasley! Nem Tiago, nem Sirius, nem Peter e muito menos Severo! Era... Digamos... o show que Hogwarts inteira via! – comentou Narcisa.

- Acho que vocês não conhecem essa história! Desde que eles entraram em Hogwarts, foi um tormento! Segundo até onde eu sei, tudo começou no Beco Diagonal! Quando Sirius, de brincadeira, atingiu Severo com um snap explosivo dentro do uniforme!

- Falaram foi terrível! – comentou Larissa meio sem graça. Narcisa continuou:

É! Quando Severo se virou, ele não viu Sirius, mas viu Tiago entrando na loja! Então, ele achou que Potter que mandou o snap! A partir daí, Severo xingou tanto Tiago que se sentiu ofendido, pois quanto mais explicava, mas Severo não acreditava nele!... Então, Sirius apareceu e começou a defender Tiago

- Até aquele dia, Sirius não conhecia Tiago, mas já defendendo dizendo que era seu amigo! E que o... o?.. o?... Como eles chamavam Snape mesmo? – Narcisa esquecida.

- Ranhoso! Seboso! Snivellus! – disse Harry de cabeça baixa, pois lembrava do que seu pai fazia com Snape.

- Snivellus? – Fred soltou uma gargalhada logo depois.

- Sim! Acredito que este ultimo... é

- Por que ele fez amizade no último ano de Lucio em Hogwarts! – comentou Larissa séria.

- Não entendi? – Luna curiosa.

- Snivellus? Parece nome de cachorrinho de madame! – disse Jorge rindo que olhou para Larissa que confirmou com a cabeça dizendo:

- Sirius tinha me contado! – Larissa desanimada.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – os gêmeos tinham ganhado o presente de Natal com a notícia. – Seu pai e seu padrinho, Harry, deviam ser a atração de Hoggie naquela época! – Jorge quase chorando de tanto rir.

- Para mim, não tem graça nenhuma! – disse Larissa mais séria. - Desculpe-me, Harry, o que vou dizer! Mas seu pai não tinha nenhum pingo de juízo! Do nada, ele atormentava Snape, assim como Sirius também!... Claro, Snape não deixava por menos! Aprontava com eles! Era uma coisa lamentável e infantil! Era a coisa mais ridícula que podia ser visto!

- Professora? Professor Snape te trata mal, não? – perguntou Neville. Larissa ficou pensativa e disse:

- Há muito tempo atrás, eu e Snape, tivemos nosso entendimento! Por um breve momento, confesso, mas tivemos!

Narcisa riu baixinho e disse- E posso dizer que Sirius MORREU de ciúmes ao saber que você estava tendo aula particular de poções com Severo! Alice e Lílian ouviram escondidas, ele comentou com Tiago! E ficou mais fulo ainda sabendo que Severo a convidou para ir a Hogsmead, no dia do seu aniversário, lembra Larissa?

Ao mesmo tempo que Narcisa falava, Larissa levantou e ficou de costas para porta de entrada, mas respondeu a pergunta da amiga com um tom de estranhamento:

- Lembro! Snape não me buscou naquele dia!... Foi Sirius que apareceu na porta de entrada da Torre Corvinal!... Lembro também que Sirius estava diferente!... Estava agitado!... Tirando vantagens!... Convencido!... Depois disso, Snape passou a não me dar aulas particulares de poções!... Fechava a cara toda vez que me via nos corredores de Hogwarts e nas salas de aula!... Parecia que eu era invisível a ele!

- O que isso tem haver Sirius com o fato de você não ter saído com Severo? – Narcisa sem entender nada.

- Aconteceu iuma coisa/i naqueles dias que antecederam a este encontro- disse Larissa enquanto fechava os olhos. No mesmo momento, Snape tinha acabado de entrar. Ele pareceu o olhar frio de sempre.

De repente, Lara se virou e deu de cara com ele.

- Olha para onde anda McClaggan! – secamente.

- Desculpe-me, Snape! – Larissa.

Os gêmeos começaram a soltar uns sorrisinhos abafados. Com certeza estavam lembrando do apelido Snevillus.

Snape não disse mais nada e não fez nenhum comentário aos olhares maldosos dos gêmeos. Olhou para todos, até que Remo entrou também e beijou ternamente Narcisa.

Draco resmungouÉ estranho como as coisas são! Meu diretor da minha casa sonserina apoiando sangues mestiços e ruins! Não pensei que fosse desse jeito! Minha mãe com um sangue mestiço! E pior! Um lobisomem! Estou decepcionado! Minha própria mãe, traidora dos sangues puros!

- Mais respeito com sua mãe, garoto! – Lupin saiu de onde estava e foi para cima de Draco segurando-o pelo braço.

- ME LARGA! NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ! EU QUERO MEU PAI! E DE MINHA MÃE JUNTO DELE! NÃO VOCÊ! – bradou Draco.

Narcisa ficou em silêncio e parecia magoada com a atitude do filho.

- Draco! – disse enquanto Draco saía do recinto.

Narcisa já ia segui-lo.

- Não! Deixa, Narcisa! – disse Lupin. – Ele compreenderá!

- Um tempo atrás, achava que sim! Mas agora que Lúcio saiu de Askaban, uma pontada de esperança ascendeu em meu filho!... Eu vou lá! Tem algumas coisas que Draco não sabe do pai!... Com licença! – Narcisa saiu.

- Puxa! Ele está nervosinho só por que a mãe dele está namorando prof. Lupin? – perguntou Fred.

- E você gostaria de ver sua mãe com outro homem? Ou melhor um lobisomem? – perguntou Snape sarcástico. Os gêmeos e Rony não gostaram do que ouviram.

- Então, pela cara de vocês já responde tudo! – Snape com um sorrisinho de malícia.

- Com licença! Eu estarei no meu quarto! – disse Larissa se retirando. Snape acompanhou com olhos até ela sumir no corredor. Ele percebeu que Harry fechou a cara e ele retribuiu ao garoto.

Snape permaneceu atrás da cadeira onde Moody tinha acabado de sentar, enquanto Tonks se dirigindo ao filtro de água.

- E aí Lupin! O que titio Voldie está aprontando por aí? – Fred animado.

- O negócio está fervendo! – disse Tonks entrando e pegando um copo com água. – Voldie está armando o mais depressa que imaginamos! O cerco está fechando! Os gigantes estão também do lado dele! Hagrid informou a Dumbledore! Possivelmente, um ataque breve ao nosso mundo! Mas o que ele quer mesmo é Lara!

- Isto complica? – disse Neville.

- Sim! No lado dos trouxas, os políticos deles estão abafando o caso para que o pânico não se alastre no mundo! Até agora está dando certo! – disse Tonks tomando logo depois um gole de água.

- Estão contando muita coisa, não acham? – perguntou Molly entrando a copa.

- Não! Até que não! Eu sei que Voldemort quer Larissa e eu ouvi tudo na reunião da Ordem que teve em Hogwarts! – disse Harry com veemência em sua colocação.

- Vejo que as regras de Hogwarts não são suficientes para pará-lo, Potter! E que também você se acha superior a elas! – disse Snape secamente olhando Harry de esguelha.

Harry já ia responder, mas a Sra. Weasley cortou dizendo:

- Está tarde! Todos para cama! Fred e Jorge, vocês vão para casa ou ficarão?

- Não! Vamos para o iapertamento/i de Gui e FleurÉ próximo daqui!– respondeu Fred.

- Então! Vão! Gui e Fleur estão saindo! – respondeu a Sra. Weasley, enquanto os gêmeos saíam em disparada.

E ficaram se olhando, pareciam soltar faíscas pelos olhos.

- Harry, querido! Vamos! Vamos dormir! – disse Molly que continuou a dizer se dirigindo ao Snape- Professor! O senhor deseja que arrume o quarto de hospede!

- Obrigado, Sra. Weasley, mas não será necessário! Daqui a pouco, já estarei me encaminhando para lá!

Os garotos assustaram e olharam entre si, enquanto estavam caminhando até a escada.

- Mãe! Snape vai dormir aqui? – perguntou Ron já subindo as escadas.

- Professor Snape irá dormir aqui, Ronald Weasley! – afirmou Molly.

- E Snape vai dormir no quarto de hóspede menor? – Neville curioso.

- O professor Snape, Neville! Sim, ele vai!... Shsss! Draco dorme! – respondeu Molly, enquanto entrava no quarto. Draco já estava lá dentro e deitado a cama.

Mas ele não estava dormindo- O que? O professor Snape vai dormir aqui? Onde ele está?

- Sim! Na copa! – respondeu Molly indiferente a Draco. Ele levantou e saiu voando do quarto.

- Não ninguém merece! Só esta mansão para fazer todo mundo ficar junto! – comentou Ron chateado.

Draco apareceu, pegou as coisas dele e foi embora dizendo que ia dormir no quarto junto com o professor Snape- Antes ele do que vocês! – disse Malfoy de maneira desdenhosa.

Ótimo! Vai com Merlin! – disse Rony de forma engraçada que Harry e Neville riram.

Os garotos fingiram dormir, quando Molly tinha saído.

Logo depois, Harry ascendeu uma lampião, foi ao malão e pegou o diário de Larissa.

- Este é o diário, Harry? – Neville curioso levantando da cama e se aproximando. Ron fez a mesma coisa.

- Sim!... Tem um bom tempo que não abro! Querem ver? – Harry sorrindo.

Neville e Ron se olharam e disseram: Sim!

Então, Harry abriu o diário onde estava o marcador de páginas.

- Onde você parou? – Neville mais curioso

- Na parte que Snape estava dando aula para Lara! – disse Harry com raiva.

- Nossa, Harry? Calma! Somos seus amigos! – disse Ron.

- Então, era verdade que a Sra. Malfoy conversava com Larissa? – Neville.

- Sim! Eu sabia, mas não sabia que Sirius ficou com raiva sobre isso! – Harry.

- Vamos, ver Larissa deve ter escrito algo! – Ron.

- Vamos lá! – disse Harry suspirando e abrindo o diário.

Quando Harry abriu, os garotos vislumbraram a cena a frente o que Lara vivenciou naquela época.

- Nossa! Isto é uma mágica legal! OlhaÈ como se trouxesse Hogwarts para cá! – Neville maravilhado.

Rony não tinha palavras. Ficou de boca aberta com a cena.

- Puxa! Larissa era gatinha mesmo!

- Ela tinha 15 anos, Harry? – Neville.

- Acho que sim! Bem, vou ler aqui! – Harry começou os dizeres e então, já era a voz da jovem Larissa que apareceu.

quote

-

_Hogwarts, maio/1975. 5o. ano._

_Estou aqui debaixo dessa árvore, de frente ao lago. E com esperança de ter me saído bem nos NOM´s. Acredito que as aulas de Severo foram primordiais para minha segurança._

_Neste momento, o jovem Severo Snape aparece e assustou Larissa._

_- Ai! Severo!... Não faça mais isso, por favor? – disse Lara com sorriso nos lábios._

_- Desculpe-me! Como foi no NOM´s prático de poções? – Severo se sentou ao lado da jovem Lara._

_- Graças a você! Acredito que tirarei E! ... Obrigada! – Larissa se voltando para o diário._

_- O que você escreve aí? – Severo curioso._

_- Minha vida!... Tudo o que acontece comigo e que acho importante para mim!... Situações, pessoas importantes que passaram e irão passar neste período em Hogwarts!... Para quando eu estiver mais velha, aprender e a olhar-me melhor!... Avaliar minha postura frente as situações e as pessoas especiais! Ver meu desenvolvimento e amadurecimento! Legal, não? – Larissa fechou o diário e se virou para Snape que a olhava._

_Ela sorriu para Snape que retribuiu._

_- Sim! Interessante!... Posso? – Snape esticou a mão pedindo o diário. Lara entregou._

_- Por favor, não abra, Severo! – advertiu Lara._

_- Claro que não abrirei!... (Severo avaliou o diário por fora) ... Eu estou aqui neste diário? – perguntou Snape enquanto olhava para a capa._

_- Sim! Você já faz parte de minha vida! – Larissa se aproximou e tocou o rosto do jovem Snape fazendo que se entreolhassem. A cara de Severo lívida. _

_Larissa fez um carinho na face dele e continuou dizendo:_

_- Quais são sonhos?_

_- Co.. Co... Como? – Snape estava sem ação._

_- O que o faria mais feliz de todos os homens? – Larissa curiosa se aproximou mais recostando no ombro de Snape._

_Snape não respondeu. Estava paralisado, mas chegou a dar um breve sorriso._

_/quote_

- Sabe! Quem ele está me lembrando agora? – disse Neville comentando, enquanto Harry e Ron se viravam- Você Rony!

- Como assim, Neville?

- Você com Hermione! Você não sabe o que fazer! Fica paralisado com ela o toca ou se aproxima de você de maneira carinhosa!

Rony ruborizou-se. Harry riu do amigo- Você lembra que Lara disse a você, Ron?

- Sim! Que eu devo falar com ela!

- Então, entregou a carta? – Harry.

- Não! Vocês reparam que Krum estava aqui hoje? – Rony cabisbaixo.

- Acho melhor você entregar esta carta logo! Antes que Hermione decida ficar com ele! – Neville comentando

De repente, uma voz apareceu atrás do garotos:

- Uma vez, Larissa, me disse que o homem tem mais coragem para lutar contra dragões, monstros do que falar o que sente por uma mulher!

Era Luna.

- O que faz aqui? – Harry curioso.

- Não consegui dormir, então ouvir barulhos e vim para cá! – disse Luna sentando-se entre os garotos- Vamos, Harry! Continue a ler!

Harry balançou a cabeça e retornou a leitura.

quote

_- Eu e Lílian aprendemos um feitiço muito complexo, sabe?_

_É! Você e Evans são muito boas em feitiços! – comentou Snape enquanto olhava o lago._

_- Não é qualquer um! Existem vários! Assim como você sabe muito de poções e magia das trevas!... Eu e Lílian resolvemos estudar por nossa conta: magia antiga! – disse Larissa empolgada, olhando para Snape que ainda visualizava o lago._

_- Isto não é não podeÈ contra as regras da escola! – disse Snape ressabiado._

_- Eu sei, mas eu quero aprender mais sobre isso! Lílian será uma inominável!_

_- Evans?_

_- Sim! Ela é boa nisso! Ela sabe muita coisa! E uma delas é de saber qual seria a felicidade do outro! – disse Larissa que estava na posição gatinho. Snape a olhou._

_- Como se fosse Legilimência? – Snape com curiosidade. Larissa não entendeu e Severo explicou:_

_- Está arte das trevas em que se vê a pessoa através da mente! Isto é muito útil para saber se a pessoa está mentindo ou não! Deve se manter um contato visual com a pessoa! O bloqueio para isto é a Oclumência! – respondeu se voltando para o lago._

_ÉÈ parecido! Mas não é a mente que se vê!... É o coração!... Tem que manter um contato visual também!...Faça uma Legilimência em mim! – pediu Larissa._

_- O que? – Severo incrédulo._

_- Sim! Se me prometer que eu faço esse outro que conheço em você!_

_- Tudo bem! – disse Severo pegando a varinha._

_Larissa se posicionou de frente e:_

_- Legilimens! – disse Severo._

"_Larissa era uma criança de 5 anos de idade e estava brincando com uma boneca aos pés de seus pais que estavam sentados em cadeiras de jardim. Seus irmãos estavam correndo pelos prados. De repente, uma escuridão se formou. Não era chuva se aproximando. De repente uma serpente gigantesca apareceu._

_- Corra, Lara! – gritou o pai._

_A serpente já ia devorar Lara e..."_

_/quote_

- Harry pára. Está ficando sinistro isso tudo! – disse Neville assustado.

- Não! Continua, está legal! – disse Luna empolgada com aquilo tudo.

- Você é maluca! – comentou Ron. Luna nem ligou e olhava a cena a frente dizendo- Anda, Harry!

quote

_- Nãooo! – Larissa caiu para trás, assustada. Snape também foi jogado para o lado oposto._

_- Foi bom! Muito bom, Larissa! Bom bloqueio! – elogiou Snape que continuou- O que era aquilo?_

_- Não sei! Eu tive este sonho há muito tempo atrás, mas parou! E não sei exatamente o que significa? – disse Larissa estranhando o fato disso ter voltado em sua memória. E continuou:_

_- Bem! Agora é a minha vez! – disse Lara, enquanto Snape estava se recompondo e recostando na árvore._

_- Acho melhor, não! – Snape já ia levantando, mas Larissa saltou no colo dele que ficou espantado com a reação dela:_

_- Vamos ver, Severo Snape! O que te faria a pessoa mais feliz!... (Larissa pegou a varinha e)... iFelix Felicis/i!_

"_Larissa começou a visualizar ela andando com Severo de mãos dadas pela travessa da Hogsmead."_

_- Pára! – disse Severo pegando Larissa pelo ombro. Ela estava sorrindo e disse:_

_- Eu estava pensando como retribuí-lo pela ajuda que você me deu no NOM de poções e você já querendo isso!_

_- Eu... eu...? – Snape começou a ficar sem jeito o que dizer. Então, Larissa perguntou:_

_- Você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmead, Severo Snape?_

_Ele engoliu saliva e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- Então está combinado! No próximo sábado, sairemos juntos em Hogsmead! Meu amigo, Severo Snape de Sonserina! – disse Larissa beijando a testa de Severo e saindo do colo dele. Pegou o diário e saiu correndo. Logo depois, Lara se virou de longe, acenou para ele e saiu correndo indo em direção ao castelo._

/quote

- Nossa! Eles tiveram amizade mesmo! – Rony fez um bico engraçado e balançando a cabeça, impressionado com que acabou de ver e ouvir.

Harry e Neville permaneceram mudo, enquanto Luna entoava de forma empolgada- Que feitiço legal!


	10. Capitulo 15

Cap 15: Revelações, Natal, e Romance.

Já era de manhã, véspera de Natal, na mansão dos Black.

Sr. Weasley acabava de chegar da rua e já estava com um exemplar do Profeta Diário na mão para ler a reportagem na presença de todos que estavam a mesa da sala de jantar:

- Vocês não vão acreditar? Eu mesmo não acreditei no que está escrito?

Todos não entenderam o que ele queria dizer.

_**size16bRevelação: Um Comensal salvou MacClaggan no massacre de Yorkshire/size**_

_**Aquele Que Retornou está atrás de Larissa McClaggan**_

_**Por Rita Skeeter/b**_

- Não! – Larissa estava de pé quase caiu de susto ao ouvir a notícia. Remo a amparou.

- Talvez melhor não continuar! – Sr. Weasley receoso.

- Pode continuar, Sr. Weasley! Por favor! – disse Larissa sentando em uma cadeira.

Harry olhou para Snape que estava com a testa franzida.

i

_Sim! Segundo fontes confiáveis a este jornal, um seguidor Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado – e não um auror - foi esta a razão de Larissa ter sobrevivido ao Massacre de Yorkshire._

_Autoridades do Ministério da Magia não quiseram comentar sobre o assunto. Ainda não se sabe se o seguidor ainda vive ou chegou a morrer junto com John Wilkes naquele dia fatídico._

_Ficaremos atentos a qualquer informação/i_

Todos ficaram mudos e não comentaram.

Os garotos olhraram entre si, pois sabiam que o comensal que salvou Larissa estava naquela sala. Harry pensava como isso chegou a vazar e chegar aos ouvidos de Rita Skeeter.

Narcisa, Draco e os gêmeos estavam surpresos, pois eles não sabiam.

- Lara! Você sabia disso? – Narcisa empolgada.

Larissa estava cabisbaixa e tinha um olhar assustado- Sim! Mas não sei quem é! E gostaria de saber! Tenho uma dívida com ele! E devo retribuí-la! – disse Larissa que suspirou com os olhos fechados com se a esperança invadisse seu peito.

- Isto é maravilhoso! A Ordem pode ter um mais um espião! Só que lá dentro da Ordem das Trevas!– Jorge riu e Fred concordou dizendo- Além das informações de Snape!

- Professor Snape, Weasley! Não isto não possível! – disse Snape secamente se aproximando do encosto da cadeira de Larissa e colocando a mão nele.

- Por que não seria, Snape? Você não quis me dizer na vez que perguntei sobre ele? – perguntou Larissa com veemência.

Logo depois, Severo continuou dizendo de forma desdenhosa e com o nariz empinado- Não quis, pois não seria necessário importuná-la e para sua segurança!

- MINHA SEGURANÇA? O QUE HÁ DE MAL EM SABER QUEM ME SALVOU NAQUELE DIA EM QUE FOI O PIOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA! PERDI PESSOAS QUE EU AMAVA E TINHA UM SIGNIFICADO PARA MIM! COMO ESTE COMENSAL TEM PARA MIM, POR SALVAR A MINHA VIDA! – disse Larissa magoada levantando e empurrando Severo contra parede.

Todos assistiam a cena. Harry ficou com mais raiva de Snape por fazer Lara chorar.

Snape continuava frio igual a um cubo de gelo, enquanto Lara segurava para não chorar.

"Por que ele não diz a verdade? Por que ele não diz que foi ele que a salvou?", pensou Harry que já estava furioso com a frieza de Snape. Então, Harry queria acabar com o sofrimento de Lara e deu um passo a frente e:

- A...!

Mas, Snape falou:

- Já que quer saber! Não fará mais diferença para você, se eu dizer que ele está imorto/i! – afirmou Snape.

- Severo! – Dumbledore na sala rapidamente- Não! – disse quando já era tarde demais. Parece que o diretor já sabia o que ia acontecer a ela ao saber da notícia.

O rosto de Larissa ficou lívido. Como se uma adaga transpasse em seu corpo e atingisse seu coração, ela colocou a mão no peito. Parecia sem ar. Sentou-se novamente parecendo que não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir. Com os olhos cheios de água, procurou alguém que pudesse lhe dar segurança, chamou por Narcisa que se aproximou e amparou. Larissa não disse nada. Abraçou Narcisa que ficou ao seu lado.

Larissa levantou, olhou para Dumbledore e com tom de mágoa disse:

- Você sabia, Alvo!... E não me contou!

- Sabes, que a tenho como uma filha! Jurei a seu pai que iria protegê-la! Queria lhe poupar de mais dores e mais perdas! Desculpe-me estava enganado! – disse Dumbledore da mesma maneira que Harry quando lhe contou sobre a profecia.

- Gente! Pára tudo! Escutem! – Mundugus entrou de repente com um rádio a mão.

_ b Depois do ataque a St. Mungus que ocorreu a dois dias a atrás, Aquele Que Retornou realizou nesta madrugada ataques pesados na região norte da Escócia, mais precisamente na região das Ravinas, próxima a Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. _

_Até onde se sabe os ataques ocorreram nas lendárias Colinas de Raven._

_Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, uma legião de Dementadores e seus mais leais seguidores acompanharam ao ataque. _

_Os Guardiões da Bulgária soaram o alarme a tempo. Vários aurores foram mandados para lá para conter o ataque. Não se sabe ainda o número de mortos e feridos, mas não há sinal até essa manhã Daquele Que Retornou e seus comensais da morte._

_Historiadores mais conceituados de nossa comunidade relataram que ao norte da Escócia existe estas lendárias Colinas de Raven, terra natal de Rowena Ravenclaw. Então, tudo indica que ele estava atrás da maga Larissa McClaggan, descendente de Gryffinfor e Ravenclaw._

_Ficaremos em alerta para orientação sobre os ataques._

_Das regiões das Ravinas, próximas a Hogwarts, Medéia Hacher para o plantão da Rádio Bruxa./b _

Mundugus desligou o rádio.

Larissa com algumas lágrimas caindo em seu rosto encarou Dumbledore- Queria me proteger desta notícia também, Alvo? – disse com um tom de raiva saindo da sala de jantar, seguida por Narcisa.

Hermione e as meninas já iam saindo e Dumbledore advertiu fitando Snape- Peço que mantenham segredo, pelo menos ainda, sobre quem salvou Lara em Yorkshire!

Logo após, as garotas concordaram e subiram para consolar Lara.

Os gêmeos e Draco se olharam não entendendo nada, mas depois logo se desprezaram. E pelo jeito compreenderam quem era o tal salvador.

- Foi o professor Snape? – Draco perplexo, mas ninguém respondeu.

Harry encarou Snape com ódio dessa vez. Contudo, Snape permanecia imóvel de onde estava:

- Receio que assim foi melhor, diretor! – disse Severo com seu nariz adunco bem levantado.

- Poderia ser diferente, Severo? O que há de fazer? Você fez sua escolha! Então, que assim seja! Lara não saberá quem a salvou! – Dumbledore afirmou, enquanto assentava em uma cadeira.

Harry entreolhava com Snape. Havia ódio ali naquele momento.

Assim, de repente, Rony puxou Neville que puxou Harry- Vamos!

E saíram correndo dali, eles foram para o quarto.

De lá dava para ouvir o choro de Larissa, pois todas portas do corredor estavam abertas.

- Droga, Snape! Não seria mais fácil ele dizer: "Fui eu!" e pronto! – disse Rony.

- Até parece que você não o viu ontem a noite no diário de Larissa, Rony? Ele não diz! Prefere não dizer! – disse Neville.

Hermione, Gina e Luna entraram. Pareciam desanimadas.

Neste mesmo instante, eles viram o vulto de Snape passar pelo corredor.

- Aposto que ele vai ao quarto de Lara! – disse Luna com a cabeça de virada para teto.

Então, todos correram, menos Luna, até a porta e colocaram as caras no corredor. Queriam ver onde o professor estava indo. Ele segurava um pequeno recipiente e se encaminhava para onde Luna tinha previsto.

Ele não entrou, ficou parado olhando lá para dentro. Então, Narcisa falou:

- Pode deixar, Severo! Ela vai "sobreviver" a isto!

E depois pegando o vidrinho disse: Obrigada! Pode deixar! Eu colocarei no chá dela! Pode ir, sim!

Ele deu um passo para trás e Narcisa fechou a porta.

Ele continuou parado defronte a porta. Larissa ainda chorava. Ele se aproximou da porta e encostou seu rosto com se quisesse ouvir o que vinha lá de dentro do quarto e fechou os olhos.

Dava para ver a expressão do rosto dele e não muito boa. Depois se afastou novamente, hesitou em bater na porta, mas recuou e foi para o quarto de hospede aonde dormia.

O grupo voltou para o quarto e Luna estava com o diário de Larissa na mão.

- Não toque nissoÉ meu! – disse Harry tirando o objeto das mãos de Luna.

- CorreçãoÉ de Larissa! – disse Gina retirando o diário das mãos de Harry.

- Sabe o que eu acho! Acho que esse diário da Lara é que nem meus objetos que somem durante o ano todo em Hogwarts, mas no final sempre voltam! Só que no caso dela não voltou! E acredito que um dia terá que voltar às mãos dela nem que seja para ela se despedir dele e partir deixando para trás, pois é passado! – disse Luna com um ar misterioso que assustou a todos, inclusive Neville:

- Parece que você está prevendo a hora de Larissa morrer?

- E isso vai acontecer com todo mundo? Pode ter certeza! – disse Luna saindo do quarto e trombando com Malfoy que fechou a cara para ela que disse olhando para ele

- Com você também! Só que será mais breve do que imaginamos!

- Do que você está falando sua maluquinha?

Ela não respondeu. Ele entrou no quarto, fechou a cara, mas o restante do grupo fez que não viu Malfoy. Mione disse:

- Harry! Apesar de não concordar com algumas coisa de Luna! Uma coisa devo abrir mão! Você tem que devolver!

- Mas e a foto?

- A foto! Sim, a foto! Você já devia ter pegado, não acha?

Rony observa o dialogo entre os dois amigos, enquanto Gina folheava o diário.

- Isto me lembra tanto o diário de Tom Riddle, Harry?

Harry parou de discutir com Mione para dar atenção a Gina.

- Mas é diferente Gina! Lara na fica persuadindo as pessoas! Ela mostra as experiências que ela teve e as pessoas que passaram na vida dela em Hogwarts! Por isso que cada vez eu tenho vontade de ficar com diário dela! Para ver de vez em quando Sirius, já que Larissa não quer fazer o feitiço do espelho! E, claro, ver minha mãe! Eu sei tão pouco dela! Sei mais do meu pai, mas da minha mãe eu estou aprendendo mais!

Gina sorriu para ele.

- ♪♫Estou aprendendo mais!♫♪! Se toca Potter! – disse Draco de maneira jocosa.

- Ninguém te pediu opinião, Malfoy! – respondeu Harry avançando encima de Draco.

Gina se colocou entre os dois separando a briga, mas não foi suficiente. Malfoy empurrou Gina para o lado com tanta força que caiu ao chão. Harry encheu de ódio ao ver que Draco fez com Gina que partiu para cima dele.

Rony e Neville ambém não deixaram por menos e também entraram na briga.

Draco tentava desviar deles, mas não foi suficiente. Caiu ao chão. Harry algo dentro dele estava forte e o ódio percorria suas veias. Então, encarou Malfoy que estava assustado. Harry tirou a varinha e- Avad...!

Neste instante, Snape apareceu:

- Experliamus!

A varinha do Harry voou para longe caindo encima da cômoda, a baixo do quadro de Sirius. Já Harry cambaleou para trás, mas não caiu.

- Devo lembrá-lo, Sr. Potter! Que a tal magia que iria utilizar é uma maldição imperdoável! E provavelmente seria expulso de Hogwarts, além de sofrer um julgamento, mais severo no Ministério da Magia! Pois você iria usar contra uma pessoa da nossa raça! E Askaban seria talvez um lugar formidável para você passar o resto da medíocre vida! – disse Snape com tanta arrogância que Harry fechou ainda mais a cara.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Snape se pronunciava, Lupin, Mundungus e Sr. Weasley apareceram e separaram respectivamente, Draco, Neville e Rony. Hermione estavam amparando Gina para levantar.

Num instante, ao em Harry, estava modificando. Seus olhos começaram a arder, quando olhava Snape. Parecia que algo saía fogo. Quando menos se esperava, Harry estava dento da mente de Snape e ouviu uma voz familiar. Logo depois, cena apareceu clara a sua frente. Duas pessoas na sala de poções em Hogwarts:

i

- Mostre-me, Severo!... O que você desejaria ter para você? O que seu coração anseia em ter? O te faria mais "feliz"?...

Neste instante uma fumaça se faz: e um vulto se forma a frente das duas pessoas, mas Harry não conseguia identificar:

- Sim, Severo! Ela!... Então, junta-se a mim, aos meus propósitos e juro que você a terá!

Severo não disse nada, aceitou a proposta assentindo com a cabeça enquanto olhava diretamente ao vulto.

/i

- Nãoooooooooooo! Saia da minha mente, Potter! – Severo Snape expulsou Harry da mente. Potter caiu para trás. Severo saiu do quarto rapidamente. Narcisa entrou assustada, logo depois.

Todos olharam para Harry como parecessem não estarem entendendo nada, mas ele não disse. Apenas Narcisa falou naquele instante:

- Ainda bem que Larissa está dormindo profundamente depois que lhe dei a misturas de poções que Severo fez! E ela não acordou!... Bem! Como hoje é véspera de Natal! Vocês não terão castigos, mas preciso de ajuda na cozinha! Então, quero vocês lá embaixo, já! Outros, eu quero arrumando a mesa, talheres e os enfeites! Agora, mocinhos! E sem reclamar! – Narcisa disse olhando para o filho, principalmente.

Todos desceram, para fazer o que foi proposto pela Sra. Malfoy. Enquanto, Harry e outros ajudavam a Sra. Weasley em separar os pratos, talheres, copos e utensílios para servir o jantar de véspera de Natal, Draco, Mundungus e Luna arrumavam a sala de jantar junto com Narcisa e Lupin.

Foi necessário separar os garotos para que as brigas não reascendessem entre eles. E foi assim, onde Harry e amigos estavam em um cômodo, Draco ficava em outro.

No meio da tarde, Rony, Gina, Neville, Harry e Hermione estavam organizando as posições de pratos, talheres e copos na mesa. Ao passo em que iam arrumando, Potter contava o que viu e ouviu da mente de Snape. Eles ficaram impressionados. Neste Lupin, entrou e Gina perguntou prontamente ao ex-professor:

- Professor, eu posso perguntar qual era o nome do professor de poções que vocês tiveram?

- Por que, Gina? – Lupin estranhando.

- Só por perguntar? – Gina meio sem graça.

- Tudo bem! Um dia vocês terão que saber mesmo! Tom Marvolo Riddle!

- Voldemort? – todos os garotos disseram ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo até a Sra. Weasley que entrava naquele momento. Graças a Deus, carregando nada, senão seria um estraique que nem de boliche.

- Mas na época, não sabíamos que o Prof. Riddle era Voldemort! Ninguém o reconhecia ou associavam-no como Voldemort, ou vice-versa! Dumbledore sempre desconfiou de Riddle! Desde a primeira vez que a primeira estória da câmara secreta abriu! O plano dele foi perfeito até quando Dumbledore descobriu e encontrou provas para mostrar ao conselheiro da escola, então, Riddle foi expulso de Hogwarts! Foi no período que eu formei! A partir daí, a Guerra esquentou!

Eles tinham parado tudo para ouvir a história que Lupin contava. E então, Neville, perguntou:

- Como, Dumbledore, reuniu provas?

- Isto não se sabe! – disse Lupin. Narcisa entrou junto com Draco com vasinhos com Alegria de Salão para enfeitar a mesa.

- Posso dizer quem as reuniu e as contou! – disse Narcisa colocando a mesa. Todos a olharam esperando respostas. Só que não foi preciso, outra pessoa apareceu e disse:

- Bem! Eu disse ao Dumbledore! – Larissa estava acordada e Luna chegou junto com ela. Lara continuou a falar:

- O Prof. Riddle tentou me persuadir para o lado das trevas, mas não conseguiu! Contei a Alvo, na mesma hora! E como juntei as provas necessárias para ele mostrar aos conselheiros, sem citar o nome do meu informante!

- Como você juntou estas provas, Larissa? Quem foi o informante? – Remo curioso.

- Eu! – Narcisa ao lado Larissa. – Foi assim! Logo depois do meu casamento com Lúcio! Eu ouvia reuniões na mansão dos Malfoys em Wiltshire. Larissa era a única das minhas amigas que entrava em contato! Era a única que Lúcio permitia que eu encontrasse...

- Então, você passou as informações a Larissa que repassou a Dumbledore? – Mundugus surpreso.

- Sim! Lúcio descobriu isto e também sobre meus sentimentos que tinha por Remo Lupin! E o restante da história, vocês podem imaginar o que ele fez não só comigo, mas com Lupin!

- Como assim comigo? – Remo abraçando Narcisa.

- Não é a toa que Umbridge fez a lei que obrigava a nenhuma instituição aceitar lobisomens para serviços, mesmo que provasse que era de extrema segurança! Lúcio deu corda e apoio para que a lei fosse aprovada no Ministério! Umbridge foi muito grata a Lúcio por longos anos! – disse Narcisa sorrindo para Lupin que parece que agora tudo fazia sentido. Todos aqueles anos sem trabalho por ser lobisomem, não só por causa de Umbridge, mas ainda mais por causa de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Puxa! Eu estou impressionada com tantas revelações aqui! – disse Sra. Weasley. – Mas?... Mudando de assunto! Preciso de ajuda, Lara! São seus bombons e também não sei o ponto do chocolate necessário para fazer a trufa e muito menos, os recheios diferentes que você colocará!

- Pode deixar, Molly! Eu irei lá e resolverei a tempo! E precisarei de ajuda! Meninas, vamos a cozinha! – disse Lara saindo e seguido por Luna, Hermione e Gina.

- Eu subirei para meu quarto! – disse Draco saindo de supetão da sala.

- Harry? Vamos jogar xadrez de bruxo? – Ron entusiasmado.

- Não! Meninos, vocês tomaram banho! Separar a suas roupas para jantar de hoje! – Sra. Weasley.

Neste instante, Sr. Weasley entrou com uma carta na mão, entusiasmado:

- Carta de Percy, Molly!

Sra. Weasley pegou a carta e saiu rapidamente da sala para o corredor que levava as escadas de serviços.

Todos estavam prontos para o jantar que servido.

Na sala de estar, estavam presentes: a família Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Vítor Krum - para o desespero de Ron que estava inquieto , Narcisa e Draco, Clara Longbottom e Neville, Sr. Lovegood e Luna, Sr. e Sra. Granger e Hermione, Lupin, Harry, e Mundungus. Larissa não tinha descido.

As pessoas conversavam entre si, menos Draco que ficava isolado perto da lareira:

Sr. Granger conversavam com Sr. Weasley e Lupin;

Lupin, Mundungus e Sr. Lovegood trocavam idéias sobre futuras reportagens no Pasquim;

Narcisa e Sra. Longbottom conversavam sobre Alice e Franco:

- Você precisa ver o que fiquei sabendo hoje, Alice está respondendo bem as poções que são lhe dadas! Isto não é maravilhoso! Ela olha mais tempo para os objetos e até tenta emitir alguma palavra!

Neville estava feliz com esta notícia, pois já tinha comentado, enquanto se aprontavam para o jantar;

Os gêmeos, Gina, Luna, Rony, Neville e Harry conversavam ao lado a árvore de Natal. Assuntos dos mais variados inclusive os gêmeos perguntaram sobre o teste de Aparatação e Desaparatação no Ministério da Magia:

- Que interessante! Quando começa os testes? – Neville empolgado.

- Deve ser depois da passagem de ano, na primeira quinzena, antes de vocês voltarem a Hogwarts! – disse Fred.

- E como é? – Harry olhando para porta de entrada, esperava Larissa aparecer.

- CalmaÈ interessante quando pedem para você aparatar dentro de um chiqueiro! – disse Jorge de maneira séria.

Todos que ouviam ficaram enojados com esta notícia que logo foi desmentida por Gui que disse que antes eles passavam por um treinamento pelo dia e no final da tarde fariam o teste- Mas é tranqüilo! Não se preocupem! Os gêmeos exageram! – disse Gui rindo dos gêmeos.

Ele voltou para perto de Fleur e a abraçou pela cintura e apoiando o rosto no ombro dela, enquanto ela conversava com a Sra. Granger e Sra. Weasley.

Vítor conversava com Hermione que sorria e ria de cada coisa que ele falava ou comentava nos ouvidos dela. Isto estava irritando Rony que tentava se controlar:

- Droga! O que ele fala tanto no ouvido dela? Não vejo nenhuma graça nisso! – sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

- Espero que você seja esperto irmãozinho! Senão que nem Neville disse: ele vai tomar seu lugar! – Gina aproximando e oferecendo biscoitinhos amanteigados.

Neste instante, Snape chegava junto com Alvo Dumbledore que se posicionaram em lugares vagos na sala.

- Vejo que o bom convívio será respeitado hoje! – comentou Dumbledore, enquanto Lara apareceu sorrindo e:

- Vamos! Já fiz os arranjos finais na sala em que o jantar será servido.

Larissa estava bonita como sempre. Um vestido longo tomara que caia de cor creme onde uma faixa fina de veludo preto. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos com um coque.

Todos se dirigiram à sala de jantar.

Entrando lá, o que mais chamou atenção de Harry eram as Bombonieres que se estavam encima de um aparador. Os bombons da Larissa que estavam embrulhados com 9 cores diferentes de papéis e algumas delas pareciam lembravam as cores de um arcoíris: vermelho, alaranjado, amarelo, verde, azul, anil e violeta. O que chamava mais atenção era o tom róseo e alvo do oitavo e nono tipo de papel. Eram poucos, mas bem chegavam a destacar entre as outras cores.

Todos se sentaram a mesa. Alvo Dumbledore ocupou a cabeceira da mesa Na outra ponta da mesa, Remo Lupin.

E a ordem de ocupação da mesa foi da seguinte forma, ao lado direito de Dumbledore: Snape, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, Sra. Longbottom, Gui, Jorge Weasley, Neville, Harry, Rony, Mundungo e Narcisa. Do lado esquerdo de Dumbledore: Larissa, Sr. Granger, Sra. Granger, Sr. Lovegood, Fleur, Fred Weasley, Luna, Gina, Hermione, Vitor Krum e Draco.

quote

ibvisão superior da mesa/b

Dumbledore

Snape – Larissa

Artur – Sr. Granger

Molly – Sra. Granger

Sra. Longbottom – Sr. Lovegood

Fleur – Gui

Jorge – Fred

Neville – Luna

Harry – Gina

Rony – Hermione

Mundungo – Vítor Kurm

Narcisa – Draco

Lupin

/i

/quote

O almoço fluía bem. Harry apenas não gostava de Snape está à frente de Larissa, mas da posição em que ele na mesa dava para vê-la diagonalmente.

Podia ver claramente as expressões de Lara, durante a refeição. Eram feições que estavam modificadas. Harry percebia diferenças sutis, mas significativas no rosto dela. As expressões de alegrias dela diminuíram. Ela não sorria com tanta freqüência quando demonstrava algum sentimento de felicidade.

Harry ficou preocupado. Ele tentou entrar na mente dela para saber o que passava, mas foi em vão. Ela percebeu sorriu para ele que ficou sem graça.

Ao final da refeição, os bombons foram servidos. Todos saborearam as delícias de chocolate. As pessoas escolhiam e pegavam as cores que mais chamavam sua atenção naquele momento. Dumbledore pegou o bombom de cor branca, assim como, Sr. Granger e Krum. Narcisa e Lupin, os de rosas. Gui e Fleur, os vermelhos. Rony e Hermione, outros de cor rosa. Harry e Neville pegaram os de azul. Sra. Lonbotton, laranja, assim como, Sra. Granger. Como o Sr. Lovegood, Sr e Sra. Weasley, pegaram os anis. Draco também epgou o anil. Fred e Jorge, os amarelos. Mundungo, o violeta. Snape, o de cor verde, como o de Larissa e Luna que terminaram de servir.

Harry ao comer o bombom sentiu que algo mais estimulava mais calmo e tranqüilidade até agüentando as indiretas de Draco.

No final da noite, Sr. Lovegood, Sra. Longbottom e os Grangers se despediram de seus filhos e neto. Gui e Fleur também se despediram e saíram junto com os gêmeos.

Narcisa, Larissa e Sra. Weasley com ajuda de Monstro arrumavam a sala e a lavagem dos pratos e utensílios.

Harry e os outros estavam na sala de estar. Rony começou a fazer comentários sobre a festa e tinha que comentar sobre Krum e Mione que não gostou do que ouviu. Tinha que ter uma discussão na sala.

Hermione saiu seguida por Gina. Draco também saiu, mas rindo muito da cara de Rony:

- Rony é bobão! Krum vai ganhar a Granger! Fácil! Fácil! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Rony! Você tem que falar para Mione! – disse Neville desanimado.

Snape entra na sala e fez um comentário sobre o assunto em tom desdenhoso:

- Bem, Weasley! Vejo que você não tem uma coragem de Grifinório suficiente apar dizer a Srta. Granger o que está querendo dizer!

Harry já estava cheio de ouvir Snape. Suportava Draco, mas ele era o fim da picada. Começou a ralhar se dirigindo ao professor e parecendo que não era Harry:

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? VOCÊ FALA TANTO DE MIM! UM PROFESSOR QUE SE ACHA SUPERIOR! MAS VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA SOBRE RELACIONAMENTOS! VOCÊ É UMA PESSOA FRIA! NÃO TEM COMPAIXÃO E MUITO MENOS, UMA AMIZADE PARA COMPARTILHAR ALEGRIAS OU ATÉ TRISTEZAS! QUEM PODERIA GOSTAR E APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ?

Snape pegou Potter pelo colarinho e foi empurrando-o para o hall de entrada. Todos ficaram estupefatos com que estava acontecendo. Draco saiu da sala de jantar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Snape falou cinicamente e num tom que todos conseguiam ouvir:

- Uma vez eu te disse e agora repito, Potter!... Você não sabe o que está dizendo!... Você não sabe nem da metade que sou capaz de fazer por quem tenho lealdade em fazer!... Sobre estes sentimentos tolos, serão a ruína de todos que possuírem! Este sentimento que você sente por McClaggan é inútil, Potter!... Pensa que não vejo e percebo como você a olha para ela!...Você a quer!... Você a deseja!... Você tem este sentimento tolo de iamor/i por ela! Você não é homem aos olhos dela! Você é uma criança para ela! Um garoto que vive sonhando em tê-la! Mas não a terá, Potter!... Não será correspondido! Ela... não... te... ama!

Os olhos de Snape eram de ódio. Cada palavra que dizia exprimia havia um ódio ali.

Harry estava sério até quando Snape terminou de falar. Depois disso, Harry olhou de esguelha para cima e viu Larissa no alto da escada. Parece que ela tinha ouvido tudo que Snape disse. Ela parecia assustada.

Snape se virou e também a viu. Então, soltou Harry Potter.

Todos que viram a cena ficaram mudos. Menos Draco que novamente veio com suas musiquinhas de gozação:

- ♫ ♪ Potter! Apaixonado por uma professora! Que emoção! Que romântico! ♪♫

Dumbledore apareceu. Olhou para o ambiente. Parecia calmo com sempre e disse:

- Humm! Isto realmente poderia acontecer, não? Lara?

Dumbledore olhou para McClaggan que abaixou a cabeça. Dumbledore continuou:

- Pelo jeito sim! Só que precisa...

- Ser esclarecer algumas coisas para que se entenda tudo e não parte desta situação – disse Larissa de cabeça erguida e interrompendo Alvo Dumbledore que sorriu concordando com ela. McClaggan continuou:

- Harry! Precisamos conversar sobre isto que acabei de ouvir aqui! Por favor, suba! Vamos esclarecer alguns pontos para que não haja mal entendidos! Como já aconteceu várias vezes entre Snape, Tiago e Sirius! – Lara olhou para Severo com severidade.

Harry estava com o sangue fervendo. Passou a odiar mais Snape por fazê-lo passar por aquilo e na frente de todos, inclusive de Lara.

Então, subiu silenciosamente e foram para o quarto dela. Fecharam a porta.

Harry sentou a cama. E Larissa ficou em pé olhando para o quadro de Sirius na parede.

- Harry! O que exatamente você sente por mim?

Harry assustado não esperava esta pergunta direta de Lara. Ficou mudo por não saber o que responder. Ela olhou e parece que percebeu isto.

- EntendoÉ mais fácil enfrentar Lorde Voldemort do que responder esta simples pergunta? – Larissa deu um breve sorriso e sentou ao lado de Harry na cama. E segurando a mão dele, disse:

- Sei que você sente algo a mais! Sei que amor! Mas eu pensei que sua consideração por mim fosse por amizade e carinho que tenho por você! E claro, pela consideração por ter sido amiga de Lílian, sua mãe! Nunca passaria pela minha cabeça, que é meio de vento... (Lara riu e Harry também)..., que você me amasse como...!... uma "namorada"?

Harry ficou sem graça. Queria esconder a cabeça em algum lugar.

- Harry! Não ligue para que o Snape disse!

- Ele não sabe de nada! Quem poderia gostar dele? Ou até amá-lo? Ninguém se aproxima de uma pessoa tão rude assim! – disse nervoso.

- Oh! Não diga isso! Já te falei que eu e ele já fomos amigos! E...

- Não continuaram, por que?... Não! Não precisa responder que acredito que eu saiba a resposta...

- E qual é? – Lara curiosa.

- Por que ele ficou com medo de Sirius dá um soco na cara dele! – disse Harry levantando e indo em direção ao quadro de seu padrinho.

- Como você chegou a esta conclusão? – Lara mais curiosa ainda.

- A Sra. Malfoy disse que Sirius ficou com ciúmes de você com Snape?

- Sim!

- Então! Fácil dedução! – Harry se virou para a profa.

- Mas ainda eu acredito tem algo mais, Harry! Não foi só isso! Ciúmes de Sirius que me fez afastar Severo de mim- Larissa abaixou a cabeça e continuou dizendo:

- Quando eu o procurei para saber o que aconteceu aquele dia, Snape me deu um fora! Não entendi e continuo não entendendo! ... Você pode achar intrigante, mas a primeira vez que saí com Snape em Hogsmead! Sirius ficou furioso! E... depois de muito tempo sua mãe me contou sobre o incidente do Salgueiro Lutador e...?... (Lara parou e pensou)... e isto não vem ao caso! E não tem nada ver com o que nós iniciamos a conversa!

Harry suspirou e concordou. Sentou na poltrona. Lara disse:

- Harry, eu gosto de você!... Mas... Mas... Talvez seja culpa minha fazê-lo em sentir tão especial para mim! Não era minha intenção! Então... Desculpe-me por fazê-lo pensar que teríamos algo a mais! Desculpe-me pelo mal entendido entre nós! – ela disse meio sem graça.

Ele não disse nada, sabia que era meio um amor impossível mesmo, mas que gostaria de ser um pouco mais velho – ah- isso é que mais desejava naquele momento. Depois, então, ela disse:

- Sei que não posso mudar o que está em seu coração, pois isso depende de você!... (ela lhe abriu um sorriso)... Harry, você está cercado de pessoas especiais e amigas!... Algumas apenas gostam de você! Estas querem sua amizade e compreensão! Entretanto!... Outras gostam muito de você! Que parece que pode até ser amor... ou paixão! Mas que no fundo te respeita e que talvez não saiba como chegar perto de você para dizer o que sente! E acredito que seja você que deva dar o passo a frente nisso!

- Quem? Quem é? – Harry estava ansioso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não disse o nome, apenas respondeu:

- Vocês, homens, olham muito especificamente em um ponto!... Por isso eu te digo, Harry!... Basta você prestar mais atenção as pessoas a sua volta!... Saiba que o amor pode está mais próximo de você do que você possa imaginar!...Ou melhor, ele sempre esteve presente ao seu lado, mas você ainda não percebeu!... Bem! Estou cansada e vou deitar! Você poderia chamar as meninas para subirem! Obrigada!...Boa noite, Harry!

- Boa noite! – Harry pensativo saiu. Chamou as meninas que subiram e depois foi pensativo para o quarto.

Rony e Neville curiosos perguntavam. Até Malfoy queria saber, mas ele não disse nada.

Era madrugada de Natal e Harry estava acordado. Não conseguia dormir.

Ele pensava no desentendimento com Snape no hall de entrada da mansão. E nesse desentendimento, odiou ainda mais o professor de poções por destratá-lo na frente da professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e também por fazê-lo trazer sentimentos únicos e secretos por ela.

Ainda sentado na cama, lembrou da conversa que tiveram logo após o incidente com Snape:

- Quem seria a pessoa? A menina? – falou para si.

Harry levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas. Dirigiu-se a cozinha e encontrou Gina lá sentada em cima da bancada tomando um copo de leite com chocolate quente.

"Parece que já vi isto antes!", pensou, enquanto cumprimentava a Weasley e fazia companhia sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntou Gina lhe sorrindo.

- Não! E pelo jeito, você também não! – concluiu Harry retribuindo sorrindo.

Um silêncio tomou o local, até que dois já iam falar quase que ao mesmo tempo, então riram de si. Gina soltou uma gargalhada gostosa que chamou a atenção de Harry para aquele rosto e o fez pensar na frase da professora: "iHarry, você está cercado de pessoas especiais e amigas/i"

- Fala, Gina! – Harry tirando o copo da mão de Gina e tomando um gole.

- Não! Melhor você falar primeiro! – pegando o copo de volta e suas mãos se tocaram levemente. Harry revirou por dentro e lembrou dizendo:

- Parece que foi ontem, não acha? Lembra em julho, que nós estávamos aqui neste mesmo lugar e na mesma hora, praticamente quase fazendo a mesma coisa!

Gina assentiu com a cabeça e riu dizendo- Só tem uma diferença!

- Qual? – Harry ansioso.

- Não tem lobisomem para nos matar de susto! Ou interromper nossa conversa! – disse Gina sorrindo e pegando a mão dele. Harry sorriu até aquele momento, depois sentiu algo dentro de si. Alguma coisa que palpitava em seu coração.

Harry fechou os olhos. Gina preocupada perguntou- Sirius, não? Fiz você lembrar dele, não é?

Ele não respondeu apenas olhou para Gina que jogou a cabeça para o lado e deu um breve sorriso.

Naquele instante parece que tudo parou a redor do casal. Gina e Harry se encararam em silêncio. Deixaram que os olhares dissessem o que precisava ser dito.

Os pensamentos de Harry iam e viam como fizesse associações das recordações dos perigos que passaram juntos associando a tudo que a professora lhe disse:

"i- Que parece que pode até ser amor... ou paixão? (...) Saiba que o amor pode está mais próximo de você do que você possa imaginar!... Ou melhor, ele sempre esteve presente ao seu lado, mas você ainda não percebeu/i".

"Gina! Será?", pensou o menino que sobreviveu.

Algo em Harry deixou fascinado por aquela garota. A Gina que estava ali na frente dele não era mais a mesma pequena Gina que ele conheceu a cinco anos atrás. Era uma outra Gina. Uma Gina que cresceu e... e...

"iHarry! (...) e acredito que seja você que deva dar o passo a frente nisso/i", a voz da profa. ressoava em sua cabeça.

Harry aproximou seu rosto ao de Gina que também fez a mesma coisa. E então, os lábios de ambos se encontraram. Foi um beijo terno e tenro, mas que não durou muito tempo. Eles se separam e pareciam, além de um pouco assustados, um pouco excitados com o que acabou de acontecer.

Harry ficou parado ali, meio que surpreso com que fez. Quando voltou a si, viu que Gina se levantou e saiu correndo dali.

Estava tão excitado que não subiu, foi em direção a sala. Estranhou que ouviu vozes. Então se aproximou em silêncio.

Chegando próximo da sala. Viu Monstro, parece que se comunicava com alguém na lareira e que Harry reconheceu a voz: Lucio Malfoy.

- Monstro! Diga-me a verdade! Ainda sou ligado a sua dona, Narcisa! Você me deve obediência!

- Estar dizendo, meu senhor! – Monstro abaixando a cabeça fazendo reverencia.

- Isto não pode ser! Narcisa querer separar de mim!

- Ela descobrir que senhor separar ela do mestiço chamado Lupin, senhor!

- Remo Lupin! Maldição! Ele me paga!... Traição! Narcisa pagará!... E meu filho?

- Jovem Malfoy estar aqui!

- O que ele acha disso tudo?

- Não saber tudo exatamente, senhor! Mas pela reação, jovem Malfoy desgostando está!

- Humm! Este é meu filho! Um verdadeiro Malfoy!...

Lucio se virou para Monstro e continuou a falar:

- Devia ser mais rigoroso em meu Imperius com Narcisa!... Ela conseguiu vencer!... Eu um especialista nisso! Nisso ninguém me ganha! Fiz com Narcisa! Fiz com Cornélio! Fiz com Bode! E com demais funcionários do Ministério da Magia! Fiz até com os conselheiros de Hogwarts! Para conseguir os meus objetivos! Apenas não usei em Umbridge, pois ela fez aquela lei sobre Lobisomens! Humf! Lupin sem emprego! Sem condições de sustentar uma família! Sem condições de sustentar Narcisa! Que gostava de jóias e roupas caras! Ele viu não tinha chances de ter Narcisa com ele! Sem condições em acreditar no tal amor que sentia por Narcisa! Não conseguiria fazer Narcisa feliz!... HAHAHAHAHA! Ele parou de procurá-la, Monstro... Plano mais que perfeito!...

Enquanto Lúcio falava, Harry escutou passos e se escondeu debaixo da escada:

- Só que Potter estragou tudo! Culpa de Potter e Dumbledore!... Tomarei o que é meu de volta, Monstro! Narcisa voltará ser minha! Matarei Lupin!...E... Severo!

- Olá, Lúcio! – Severo em um tom agradabilíssimo na voz.

É um prazer, revê-lo! Não sabia que estava aqui na mansão Black! – disse Lúcio.

- Eu é que me pergunto como você conseguiu vencer as barreiras de segurança de Dumbledore para comunicar esta casa?

- Fácil! Velho amigo! Monstro ainda é minha ligação! Ele me chamou e aqui estou! O velho Dumbledore só fez a proteção de fora para dentro e esqueceu de fazer uma proteção de dentro para fora!

Severo parecia satisfeito com a resposta, sentou-se na poltrona e parecia prestar atenção no que Lúcio estava dizendo.

- O que fazes aqui, Severo?

- Você me conhece Lúcio! Tenho as minhas razões!

- Sabes que apesar de você estar na tal Ordem da Fênix, confio em você, Severo!

- O Lorde das Trevas deve estar furioso comigo, receio? – perguntou Snape mas com serenidade na voz.

- Sim! Muito! Não confia em você! Claro! Ele acredita que você mudou de lado e é traidor! Mas creio que ele será grato! Caso lhe dê motivos para perdoá-lo, meu amigo!

- Talvez, não! Lúcio! Darei informações como sempre lhe disse! Igual foi a ultima vez! Mas não creio que terei o perdão do Lorde das Trevas!

- Então! Sabes que Lorde deseja McClaggan!

- Sim! Apenas me pergunto por que? – Severo curioso.

Lúcio riu- você é esperto Severo! Não imagina? Ou não deduz o que seja?

Severo coçou o queixo- Sangue? Mas o que há no sangue dela, para o Lorde querer tanto?

- Exatamente! Mas o Lorde das Trevas não disse! Precisamos de Larissa! Quase conseguimos, mas ela escapou em St. Mungus! E você está próximo a ela, Severo! Você pode trazê-la até nós! Se fizer isto, Mestre será eternamente grato!

Severo sorriu. Parecia feliz com a notícia e disse:

- Sabes que não posso chegar perto de vocês! O Lorde das Trevas não pensaria em duas vezes em me matar! Mas fico feliz que ainda tenho a sua amizade Lúcio! Tentarei obter algum retorno para Legião das Trevas!... (Severo levantando da poltrona)... E até quem sabe entregar McClaggan ao Lorde! – Severo novamente lançou o olhar malicioso a Lúcio que sorriu dizendo:

- Você não irá se arrepender! Será a melhor coisa que fará! Terá maior reconhecimento que Bartô Jr. teve! Adeus! Mantenha-me informado! Adeus, Severo!

- Claro! Como sempre lhe mantive! Adeus, Lúcio!

Harry voltou para debaixo da escada. Severo subiu e Monstro saiu também. Quando viu que o terreno estava limpo. Potter saiu de onde estava e se dirigiu a árvore de Natal.

- Como eu sempre imaginei! Snape é o traidor da Ordem da Fênix!

18


	11. Capitulo 16

_**Cap 16: Mais ataque! Qual o alvo? Ministério da Magia? Sim e mais ataques em outros lugares!**_

Era de manhã.

Harry dormiu ali mesmo debaixo da árvore de Natal. E foi uma situação muito engraçada. Ainda mais pelo comentário de Malfoy que além de fazer Rony rir, todos arriscaram uma risadinha.

É! Pelo jeito Potter queria ver o Papai Noel chegar! E pela cara dele, não o viu! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Draco causou riso até em Lara que entrava na sala e tentava acordar Harry.

Harry estava ainda meio que atordoado. Muita coisa aconteceu na madrugada. Precisava colocar tudo no lugar em sua cabeça para poder falar com seus melhores amigos.

Os garotos começaram a abrir os presentes. Para variar Sra. Weasley fez blusas com as iniciais dos nomes dos garotos. Neville e Luna ficaram maravilhados com aquilo:

- Nossa! Obrigado, Sra. Weasley! – disse em coro o casal de "avoados" do grupo.

Draco recebeu uma também. Claro que pode imaginar a cara dele, mas ele não falou nada.

Harry abriu os presentes dos amigos.

Hermione lhe deu um álbum histórico de todos grandes bruxos e a biografia de cada um.

- Eu também comprei um para mim! Achei super interessante! Vem com fotos! Muito legal!... Olha! Muito obrigada, Harry! Pelo livro de poemas! – disse Mione empolgada.

Rony lhe deu um rádio que emitia sons estranhos:

- Legal, Rony! Obrigado!... Mas para que serve este rádio? – Harry curioso.

É para você sintonizar no mundo bruxo!... (Rony se aproximou de Harry e falou sussurrando)... Para termos mais notícias do que está acontecendo... e também algo sobre a Ordem da Fênix e até quem sabe mais alguma coisa... Isto é uma lembrança minha e dos gêmeos... (depois voltando no tom normal da conversa)... Ah! Nossa, Harry! Obrigado pelo álbum completo de figurinha do time de Quadribol da Irlanda! Estes álbuns são raros de encontrar e muito caros de comprar! Olha, Neville! Tem até as jogadas em seus melhores ângulos! – Rony animado com o que recebeu de Harry.

Neville ficou impressionado com o presente que recebeu de Harry. Ele agradeceu ao colega grifinório pelo álbum de fotografia. Nas fotos, estavam os pais de Longbottom felizes e acenando.

Harry achou que lhe faria ficar triste, mas pelo contrário Neville estava bastante alegre.

Luna deu a Harry um diário mágico- Talvez lhe seja útil! Principalmente quando você quiser desabafar algo!... Obrigada pela caixa de doces! – Luna beijou a bochecha de Harry.

Gina aproximou de Harry entregando-lhe uma caixa. Ele pegou agradecendo e depois abriu. Era um globo que ao balançá-lo uma neve flutuava e um casal de bonequinho dançava alegremente ao som de uma música. Harry pegou um presente e depois entregou a Gina: era uma caixinha de música onde colocava uma bailarina para dançar magicamente. Realmente era uma coisa agradável de se ver e ouvir.

Harry não comprou nada para Draco. Também nem queria comprar, mas para Larissa, ele comprou um anel. Não sabia porque, mas comprou. Ela agradeceu.

De Larissa, todas as meninas ganharam um kit de maquiagem e os meninos um kit de manutenção de vassouras (óleos, escovas, adesivos). Além disso, todos ganharam um manual para aparatar e desaparatar:

- Quero vocês experts nisso! – comentou Lara, enquanto abria os outros presentes.

Narcisa presenteou as meninas com um kit de perfumado (sabonetesóleos de banho e coisas afins). Já os meninos, um kit para barbear:

- Mãe! – Draco parecia indignado.

- Vocês já estão ficando virando homens! Tem que cuidar da aparência! – disse Narcisa rindo.

McClaggan pegou um vaso com uma planta negra.

- LarissaÉ um lírio negro! Muito delicado! São raríssimos! – disse Narcisa impressionada. E Sra. Weasley olhando de perto a planta.

- São! Lembrei-me de uma orquídea negra que ganhei de Natal, há muito tempo atrás! – Larissa estava mais alegre, pelo menos naquele momento.

- Quem será que te deu? – Narcisa.

- Não tem nome! – Larissa receosa.

- Talvez seja melhor investigarmos isto, não? – perguntou Mundungo Fletcher entrando na sala acompanhado de Dumbledore, Snape e Lupin.

- O que você sugere, Dunga? – Jorge Weasley entrando.

- Talvez, eu possa dar uma olhada nela! – disse uma voz que a muito tempo não se ouvia.

- PERCY! – o grupo grifinório em peso bradou.

- Sim! E de volta a família! Arrependido! Mas não quero entrar em detalhes! Mas de volta!... Mãe! Feliz Natal também! – disse Percy enquanto Molly abraçava e beijava seu terceiro filho da linhagem Weasley.

Ron e Gina não acreditavam no que viam. Aquele rapaz, todo almofadinha, espaçoso e presunçoso, de volta.

Ótimo! Mais um para Ordem! – disse Dumbledore satisfeito e- Melhor ainda! Pela primeira vez, eu ganhei meias! Um par de meias! Obrigada, Lara! – disse o diretor de Hogwarts beijando a testa de McClaggan.

- Então, olhe! Receio que não encontrará nada adverso, Sr. Weasley! – disse Snape de maneira indiferente sentando na poltrona.

Percy pegou a planta e saiu da sala acompanhado da Sra. Weasley.

Harry olhou para Snape. Sabia que ele estava tramando algo para Larissa. Talvez seja uma planta, tipo o Visgo do Diabo, que pode fazer algo contra ela. Ou uma chave portal que levaria Larissa a Voldemort.

Tudo - que fosse armação e plano - estava passando pela cabeça de Potter. Ele estava parecendo Moody. Tudo com relação a Snape se tornou vigilância constante.

E foi assim. Harry contou para os amigos. Claro, longe de Draco. Hermione ficou pasma no que ouviu:

- Não! Ele é da Ordem!... Harry, você deve ter sonhado!

- Eu? Sonhado? Não! Tenho certeza! Eu estive com Gina ontem a noite na cozinha!... (Gina concordou)... Viu! Depois que ela foi embora e ouvi as vozes e fui ate elas!

Todos estavam perplexos.

Mione ainda batia o pé, mas agora muito sem argumento, pois parecia não saber se acreditava ou não.

- Então, acho que você devia falar com Dumbledore! – disse Gina.

- E é isto que falarei! – disse Harry levantando.

- Acredito que você deverá falar em outra oportunidade, Potter! – disse Percy com desdém na voz, enquanto entrou no quarto de supetão.

- Por que, Percy? – Ron.

- Dumbledore ficará até de 30 de dezembro sem vir aqui! – Percy pegando o que queria pegar e saiu da mesma forma que entrou.

- Droga! – Harry desanimou.

E os 5 dias passaram. Pareciam uma eternidade. Pelo menos o que compensou neste dias foram: Snape não estava lá; Draco abaixou a bola na gozação; os gêmeos iam com mais freqüência a mansão, assim como, Gui e Fleur; e Mundungo, para desespero da Sra. Weasley e de Luna que sempre tinham um motivo para reclamar de Fletcher.

Larissa estava muito calada, nestes dias que passaram. Harry chegou a ouvir uma conversa dela com Sra. Malfoy que estava cansada de ficar presa ali. Tentou convencer Narcisa a acompanhá-la nas provas de vestido de noiva de Fleur. Em vão. Parece que Dumbledore tinha advertido que ela não saísse.

E não era por menos. Os ataques estavam intensos neste final de ano. Voldemort estava procurando Larissa, mas não a encontrava. O que devia estar deixando ele maluco e isto realmente para Harry era verdade, pois a intensidade de dor da cicatriz era suportável, mas o sentimento que Voldemort lhe passava era de raiva e angústia ao mesmo tempo. O Lorde das Trevas passava uma sensação de pressa e urgência nessa procura. Havia algo a mais. Parecia que ele queria Larissa naquela instante. Harry não sabia distinguir. Mas também estava feliz, pois Tom Riddle não sabia onde estava Larissa McClaggan. Ou seja, não teria o sangue dela.

Por isso, Harry percebeu que tinha que evitar de Snape chegar ou cogitar em chegar perto de Lara.

No dia 31, conforme informações de Percy Weasley, Dumbledore apareceu. E era mais uma reunião da Ordem. Todos estavam lá, até os gêmeos Weasley foram convocados. E para variar, as portas fechadas, anti-magia e até anti-rádio que Rony lhe deu de Natal.

Draco também tentou ouvir, só que sua orelha queimou ao encostar-se à porta. Todos riram, claro, não podiam perder a oportunidade de rir de Malfoy. Ele saiu em direção a cozinha.

O grupo de amigos subiu. Eles foram para o quarto dos garotos:

- Quando acabar a reunião, você fala com Dumbledore, Harry! – disse Mione que estava ao lado de Rony.

Harry não disse nada.

De repente, Narcisa Malfoy passou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Larissa. E dava para ouvir a conversa:

- Lara! O que está havendo com você? Você está um "horror"!

- Pára com isso, Narcisa! Não é tanto assim!

- Que? Essas olheiras! Parece que você não dorme a um bom tempo! Olha esses olhos inchados! Você andou chorando, não?

- Narcisa! – Lara em tom desanimado.

- O que foi?

- Tenho sonhado novamente!

- Há quanto tempo? – Narcisa parecia assustada.

- Desde que fui para Hogwarts! – Larissa estava mais desanimada.

- Você falou com Dumbledore? – Narcisa receosa.

- Não!

- Você devia ter falado, Larissa! – advertiu Narcisa. – Você sabe quando isso aconteceu na ultima vez?

- Sim! Lílian e Tiago estavam em perigo!

- Por isso que Lílian estava preocupada! Por isso que ela precisava de você para se defender do Lorde das Trevas!... Senão você seu sonho, eles morreriam naquele ano! Antes de Harry e Neville nascerem!

- E eles morreram como eu tinha sonhado! Eu podia ter salvado a vida deles! Eu daria minha vida por eles! Não deu certo! Nem o Fidelius deu certo!

- Pára de se culpar! Você não é única aqui que poderia ter feito algo pelos Potters e Longbottons! Eu também! E o Fidelius não deu certo, pois o segredo foi entregue de maneira equivocada por Sirius a Petergrew! – Narcisa parecia alterada no seu discurso.

Elas pararam de falar até que Larissa disse:

-Narcisa! Minha hora está chegando! – Lara parecia triste.

- Do que você está falando? – Narcisa está amedrontada.

- Estou ficando fraca a cada dia que passa, Narcisa!... Eu sei que vou ter que partir para sempre!..

- Não diga best...

- Não estou falando de uma besteira, NarcisaÉ o meu destino!... O Príncipe Mestiço me disse! Eu vou morrer!

Todos no quarto dos garotos emudeceram. Até Draco que ouviu o diálogo, enquanto retornava da cozinha.

- Quem é esse tal príncipe? – Narcisa assustada.

- Godric!

- Godric Gryffindor! Mas ele morreu há muito tempo! – Narcisa parecia sem ar.

- Sim! Ele morreu, mas a memória dele e dos outros fundadores ainda vivem naquele castelo!

- Nossa! Ele te disse que você vai morrer! Como sabe que isso irá acontecer? Ele adivinha? Assim do nada? – Narcisa tentando ser mais racional.

- Não! Ele não disse diretamente!

- Então quem concluiu foi você! Mas como? você! Logo você vai acreditando assim! Principalmente, você que não acredita em profecias e adivinhações!... Por favor, Lara! Não me assuste desde jeito! – Narcisa estava magoada.

- Sim! Não acredito em profecias e adivinhações! Acredito em escolhas! Estas escolhas vão de acordo com nossas habilidades! Venho trabalhando isso com Firenze e... – Lara parou de falar.

- E...? – Narcisa.

- Por favor! Não conte a Dumbledore! Sobre o príncipe! – Larissa começava a dar sinais de nervosismo.

- Larissa! Isto parece que está te afligindo! Você está sofrendo!

- Eu sei! Por favor, Narcisa! Apenas acredite no que eu digo! Sem mais perguntas! Trevas! – McClaggan estava com uma voz alterada e parecia enlouquecer.

- Lara! Acalme-se! Deite!

- Por favor! Prometa! Não fale com Alvo! Sobre o Godric!

- Prometo! Agora! Descanse! Você precisa dormir!

- Eu não quero sonhar! Largue-me, Narcisa! – Larissa estava enlouquecida.

Lara saiu do quarto correndo e derrubando os garotos que estavam no corredor. Todos os garotos saíram de onde estavam e foram para o quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Realmente, Larissa estava alterada. Sua voz estava sombria e em tons graves. Não era mais Lara.

A cicatriz de Harry começou a doer. E dessa vez estava muito forte.

McClaggan desceu a escada. Trombando com alguns membros da Ordem.

- LARA! – Lupin agarrou. Krum ajudou.

- LARGUE-ME!ELE ME QUER! ELE ME TERÀ! ENTÃO EU IREI! EU SÒ QUERO QUE ACABE LOGO! NÃO QUERO MAIS! ESTÀ DOENDO TANTO! PESSOAS SOFRENDO! MORRENDO! ISSO DEPENDE DE MIM! DEPENDE DE HARRY! PREFIRO ENTREGAR-ME A ENTREGAR HARRY! – McClaggan não dizia coisa com coisa e chorava.

- Do que ela está falando? – Moody surpreso.

Dumbledore deu um passo em direção dela e colocou a mão sobre a testa de Larissa:

- Larissa! Você agüenta a suportar fardos duros! Você já passou por situações que só seu coração sabe!

Depois ele colocou a mão no coração dela. A dor da cicatriz de Harry diminuiu.

- Você é mais forte que as trevas! Você não sucumbirá a ela! Você é a luz! A luz está dentro de você! Cabe a você ascender neste momento! Sua fortaleza está dentro de você! Escolhas, Lara! Escolha! Trevas ou Luz? – Dumbledore sorriu.

Larissa ofegante disse- Estou pronta! Então!

- Não! Ainda tenho fé que você deverá cumprir o seu destino que você escolheu em seu desejo mais profundo! E cumprir a mais solene das retribuições! – Dumbledore sorrindo.

Ninguém entendia este diálogo tão... tão...

- Tão ridículo e sem nexo! – disse Malfoy com risadinha irônica.

Larissa ficou mais calma.

- Narcisa! Leve-a! E Larissa! Apronte-se! Iremos sair daqui para uma festa! Acho que precisamos respirar, não acha? Como você gosta de ir em uma!... E também estou devendo o meu presente de Natal a você! – o diretor abriu um sorriso.

Larissa retribuiu com um largo sorriso em seu semblante desgastado pelo choro. Beijou a bochecha de Dumbledore e saiu correndo como se fosse uma adolescente, seguida pela Sra. Malfoy.

Dumbledore e Minerva, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Percy, Moody e Lupin foram para sala de visita, seguido por Draco, Harry e companhia.

- Professor Dumbledore?

- Sim! Neville!

- Onde estão os outros membros?

- Houve um ataque de gigantes no País de Gales! Então eles foram para lá!

Narcisa voltou do quarto de Lara e disse:

- Sei que vocês estão preocupados com a integridade física dela, mas eu estou mais preocupada com a integridade emocional!

- O que aconteceu é intrigante! O que houve? O que ela disse antes? – Dumbledore em tom calmo.

- Ela está sonhando novamente! – afirmou Narcisa em tom de gravidade.

- Isto é grave? – Sra. Weasley sem entender nada e parece que os outros também.

Então continuaram ouvindo a conversa.

- Receio! Que sim! – Lupin desanimado.

- Há quanto tempo que ela vem sonhando? – Dumbledore parecia pensativo.

- Segundo Lara. desde que voltou para Hogwarts! – Narcisa.

- Isto é um absurdo! O que um sonho pode fazer isso? – Percy incrédulo.

- Harry sonhava com Lord Voldemort! Por que McClaggan não poderia? – Moody raivoso olhando para Potter.

- Com Harry, sim, pois há ligação com Voldemort! A cicatriz e outras coisas mais ocultas que não sabemos distinguir! Mas com Lara? – Lupin parecia tentar relacionar os fatos.

- Peraí! Ultimamente não venho mais sonhando com Voldemort! Mas eu sinto o que ele sente! E ele vem querendo ela! – disse Harry se posicionando no meio da sala.

Dumbledore disse:

- Os sonhos de Harry são os de e com Voldemort! São reais, mas podem ser ilusões criadas também! Lembram o que ele fez? Colocando uma ilusão que Sirius estaria em perigo! Por outro lado... Os sonhos de Lara são enigmas para serem decifrados! Ela não sonha com uma cena como Harry sonha! Os sonhos dela são simbólicos, são pistas para o que vai acontecer!

- Isto é ruim! Voldemort pode ter acessos aos sonhos dela? – Sra. Weasley. O diretor continuou:

- Voldemort não tem acesso a eles! Pois estes sonhos são únicos! E vem do mais profundo oceano e do mais alto dos céus! São como elementos e jogos de imagens que a princípio são intrigantes para nós quando realizamos Legilimência, mas para Larissa, a sensação de dor, mágoa, desesperança e ódio são enormes. É quase como se ela perdesse ou sugasse a alegria que ela possue.

- Como se fosse um Dementador? – Rony engoliu saliva.

- Medo do próprio medo! – disse Harry sentindo empatia a dor de Lara.

Harry sabia que também estava passando por aquilo. A profecia era uma das coisas que ele sabia sobre uma possível morte. Ele queria subir e falar mais sobre isso com Lara, mas antes precisava falar com o professor Dumbledore sobre Snape.

Harry voltou a escutar a conversa.

- Sim! Essas sensações que ela sempre me passou nos tempos negros, Moody! Além de mim, só mais três pessoas sabiam destes sonhos! – Dumbledore sorriu para Larissa que ainda estava atordoada.

- Narcisa, Alice e Lílian! – disse Harry. Os amigos se surpreenderam com isso.

- Exatamente, Harry! Bem! Continuando! Eu já tentava decifrar os sonhos de Larissa! Eu era um dos que sabia que ela sobreviveu em Yorkshire! E ainda sim, Larissa continuava a sonhar! Então, eu estava começando a desacreditar nestes sonhos! Até que... bem! Sibila apareceu com uma profecia!

- Profecia! Seria aquilo que nós vimos no Ministério? – Mione curiosa.

- Sim! Hermione! A profecia que Voldemort queria saber mais em detalhes! Pois ele sabia uma parte dela! Ele pecou em não querer em saber dela completa! Por isso, Harry o derrotou e deixou fraco! Ele não sabia que Harry tem algo que não poderia matá-lo! – Dumbledore falava calmamente.

- Nossa! O que esta profecia disse? – Malfoy interessado.

- Sinto muito, Draco! Isto não sairá dos meus lábios! Muito menos da boca de Lara!... Uma pessoa nesta sala já sabe e faz parte dela! E apenas mais uma pessoa, só mais uma, deverá saber! Desde que esta pessoa conte-a! – Dumbledore se dirigindo a tapeçaria dos Blacks.

Harry teve uma leve impressão que Dumbledore piscou para ele. E Harry percebeu que o recado era para ele.

- O único que pode serÉ Potter! Desembucha, Cicatriz! – Malfoy nervoso.

- Não! Não vamos pressionar! – o diretor levantou de onde estava e continuava a falar- Receio! Que vocês deverão se aprontar- Temos uma festa em Londres para irmos! Comemorar a passagem de ano!

- O QUÊ? – Harry e amigos soltaram um sorriso.

Os garotos sorriram e saíram correndo para aprontar. Apenas Harry ficou com Dumbledore e Percy ficou apreciando a arvore de Natal.

- Percy! Você poderia deixar me a sós com o professor Dumbledore! – disse Harry educadamente.

O Weasley saiu arrogantemente do local sem se despedir.

- O que foi, Harry? – Dumbledore sentou para escutar atentamente a história que Potter ouviu na noite passada.

Depois de ouvir tudo que Harry disse, ele se pronunciou:

- Humm! Preciso rever minhas defesas da mansão Black!

Harry ficou nervoso:

- Senhor! O senhor não entendeu? Snape! Ele é o traidor! Monstro estava aqui também e...

- Eu entendi, Harry! – o diretor com a paciência de sempre.

- O senhor não acredita em mim?

- Harry! Eu acredito em que você ouviu! Sim, acredito que isso aconteceu entre Severo e Lúcio! Mas?... Nada e nenhum argumento seu, vai tirar a confiança que tenho no Prof. Snape! – Dumbledore levantou decidido a terminar o assunto.

- Ah! Quero agradecer por me informar sobre isso! Preciso melhorar as defesas dessa casa! – disse Alvo saindo da sala.

Harry socou a parede com raiva e acabou machucando a mão.

- AI! DROGA!

- Finalmente! Liberdade! – Draco, enquanto arrumava a gravata.

Neville, Rony e Harry deixaram-no falando sozinho e foram se encontrar com as garotas.

Harry não deixou de reparar em Gina. Estava muito bonita.

- Uau! Mione! – Rony embasbacado.

- Isto é um elogio? – Mione fingindo não entender a reação do ruivo.

- Fecha a boca, maninho! – Gina riu.

- Você também está, Gina! – Harry sorriu para ela. Em compensação, ela ficou corada.

- Harry! Que história é essa de profecia? O que a professora Sibila tem haver com isso? – Neville curioso e perguntando o que Harry não queria que perguntasse.

- Neville! Quando voltarmos da festa, eu te conto! – Harry querendo mudar de assunto.

- Vamos! – disse a Sra. Weasley animada.

- Tanta guerra acontecendo! E vamos a uma festa! – Percy desaminando.

- Pára com isso, tá, Percy! Deixa de ser desmancha prazeres! – Ron dando o braço para Mione que sorriu e aceitou o seu par.

Foram para festa. Harry até gostou. Larissa estava feliz e radiante. Estava com um longo casaco. Parecia que tinha recebido um grande presente. Ela saiu de braços dados com Dumbledore.

- Onde é a festa, mãe? – Rony curioso, enquanto Harry olhava Gina que deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Ministério da Magia! Vamos, Arthur? – disse Sra. Weasley.

Para variar, tivemos que usar a passagem pela cabine telefônica, pois os garotos ainda não tinham autorização para aparatação e desaparatação.

- Isso é temporário!... Ah! McClaggan! Prazer em revê-la! Estou muito curioso para saber do seu ressurgimento- disse Ludo Bagman aproximando e beijando a mão de Larissa.

- Sinto, Sr. Bagman! Não será pelos meus lábios que saberá! – disse Larissa, causando risinho no jovem grupo de alunos de Hoggie.

O local estava muito vigiado. Aurores estavam postados em lugares estratégicos dentro e fora do ministério, pelo menos era o que Lupin tinha dito ao entrarem num grande salão onde pessoas já dançavam alegremente.

Harry chegou a ouvir comentários sobre a guerra entre alguns bruxos, mas quando passava todos paravam de falar. E o encaravam, não nos olhos, mas, sim, na cicatriz. Isto deixava chateado.

- Aqui! – disse Sr. Weasley.

- Nossa! Um lugar muito privilegiado, pai! – disse Percy um pouco surpreso.

- Por favor, sente-se! – disse Lupin sorrindo e se aproximando a mesa.

- Bem! Está explicado, o porquê! – disse Percy desanimado.

- Você não aprende, Percy! – disse Gina sentando a mesa ao lado de Harry.

Era uma mesa redonda de 12 lugares e estava próxima a pista de dança onde casais já dançavam alegremente ao som de uma orquestra de câmara, ou seja, 15 músicos alternavam instrumentos musicais de corda e sopro.

Moody, Minerva e marido, Dumbledore e Lara sentaram na mesa da Ministra Amélia Bones. A mesa dava para ver que Susana Bones e Blaise Zabini estavam lá.

- Que legal! Blaise veio! Finalmente, menos ralé! – Draco com desdém ao lado da mãe.

- Fique em sua posição! Não estamos em condições financeiras para separarmos as classes sociais, meu filho! Contenha-se em seus comentários!

Harry e cia. seguraram para não rir, mas convenhamos boa resposta de Narcisa Malfoy. Potter cada dia que passava gostava mais dela. Realmente, não parecia aquela mulher que viu na Final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Com licença! Vou conversar com Zabini! – disse Draco saindo.

- Mãe! Vamos dar uma volta! Podemos? – perguntou Gina levantando com Luna.

- Nós vamos juntos! – completou Ron puxando Mione:

- Ai, Ron! Devagar!

- Desculpe-me! – Ron sem graça- Vamos, Harry!

- Ok! – Harry.

Então, caminharam e encontraram com Susana. Ficaram conversando.

- Você viram o que saiu no jornal? Sobre o Comensal? – Susana quase sussurrando.

- Sim! Quem será que vazou esta notícia? – Neville assustado.

- Não sabemos! Pode ser qualquer um! Exceto nós, claro! – disse Mione parecendo ter suspeitas.

De repente:

- Vamos dançar! – disse Luna empolgada e puxando Neville para pista de dança.

Todos riram, mas:

- Mione? – Ron falou baixinho.

- Oi, Ron! – Mione estava rindo ainda de Luna e Neville dançando.

- Você quer... dançar... comigo? – disse Ron sem graça.

- Claro! Vamos! – disse Hermione puxando Rony pelo braço e rindo de orelha a orelha.

Harry ficou com Gina e Susana ali sem saber o que fazer. Blaise, Draco e Pansy aproximaram:

- E aí, Potter? Não sabe dançar? – Draco jocosamente.

- Não enche, Malfoy! Por que você não vai dançar com Parkinson? – Harry nervoso.

Draco deu um passo em direção a Potter, mas Blaise impediu:

- Estamos em festa! Não em briga! Então, creio que você não precisa se desgastar desse jeito, Malfoy! Vá! Divirta-se!

- Salvo, Potter! Não que não queira estourar sua cara feia e colocar mais cicatrizes, mas eu não quero perder meu precioso tempo na sua presença!... Vamos Pansy!

E lá se foi Draco arrogantemente.

- Quer dançar, Gina? Posso chamá-la assim, não? – disse Blaise estendendo a mão a Weasley.

- Claro, Blaise! – disse saindo mãos dadas com Gina. Harry fechou a cara. E destestou o que viu. Gina dançando com Blaise.

Quando olhou para o lado, Bones tinha saído dali.

- Droga! Acho que assustei, Susana!

Então, ele observava os casais dançando. Lara estava dançando com Dumbledore.

Sem o longo casaco, ela estava linda! Um vestido longo com frente única. Suas costas estavam visivelmente expostas aos olhares mais maliciosos dos homens dali. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava preso em um penteado que o prendia todo, mas de maneira que não destoava no conjunto. Esta roupa a contornava ao longo seu corpo. Seus olhos destacavam tom levemente esverdeado que eram realçados pela cor verde de seu vestuário de luxo.

Poderia dizer que era uma Veela, mas não, Lara era uma mulher muito bonita:

"Um feitiço em forma de gente!", pensou Harry, enquanto Bagman a tirava para dançar.

Sua beleza era sedutoramente deliciosa de ver, Harry parecia que voava ao vê-la dançando com um sorriso radiante.

Ele não o único. Ela chamava atenção dos fotógrafos que eram afastados de Hogwarts e não tinham acesso. Para eles estava sendo a glória.

"Pelo menos, terá uma boa notícia no jornal amanhã do ano novo! Princesa se diverte em festa de final de ano!", pensou Harry, enquanto era a vez de Sr. Weasley a tirava para dançar.

Dumbledore estava sentado ao lado de Amélia Bones. Estavam conversando alegremente.

Harry voltou os olhos para pista. Viu Remo e Narcisa dançando. Pela primeira vez, pensou em Sirius e no que ele falou para ficar com aquele casal. Pensou também se tivesse oportunidade de encontrá-lo novamente lhe diria o que pensava de uma Black que foi dominada pelo Imperius de um marido que ficou enfurecido por traição dela.

Sentia raiva de Lúcio Malfoy. Ele era uma pessoa inescrupulosa. Ele não mediu seus atos em colocar Gina em perigo mortal para alcançar seus objetivos.

- Maldito, seja Lúcio Malfoy, disse para si mesmo olhando para Draco que dançava. Parecia feliz, mas Harry sabia que era uma máscara que logo cairia quando chegasse na mansão dos Blacks.

Potter voltou seus olhos para Larissa que conversava com alguém que ele não conhecia.

Então, Harry pareceu que viu um vulto passando por trás das cortinas. Procurou novamente assustado. Quando menos se esperou, Snape sentado ao lado de Dumbledore. Parece que surrando algo.

Harry saiu de onde estava, passou por trás da pilastra que ficava localizada próxima cadeira dos dois bruxos e escutou a conversa dos dois:

- Estou preocupado! – disse Snape que parecia receoso com algo que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Não se preocupe! Divirta-se! – Dumbledore tomando uma taça de vinho.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, senhor! – Snape friamente.

- E quando terá... Severo? – perguntou o diretor Dumbledore curioso.

Severo não respondeu, mas olhava para pista parecia procurar alguém. E Harry já adinhou quem seria: Larissa.

Não deu outra! Snape deu um breve sorriso que Harry não soube distinguir, mas parecia que o professor de poções planejava algo. Potter desejou ler a mente dele, mas não podia, pois delataria sua presença perto dele.

- Severo? – Dumbledore.

- Sim, diretor? – Snape voltou a olhar o diretor de Hogwarts.

- Sei o que está passando pela sua cabeça e no seu coraç...

- Receio que minhas habilidades de Oclumente estão baixas! – Snape com desdém.

- Não... não é isso!... Você sabe e sente que eu quero dizer!.. Faz tempo! Muito tempo que eu não sinto que seu coração esteja batendo mais forte como nos últimos dias, Severo!

O rosto de Snape ficou lívido ao encarar Dumbledore. O diretor continuou:

- E digo e repito! Não ia/i perca novamente!

Dumbledore sorriu e levantou, enquanto Larissa se aproximava sorridente.

- Ah! Vejo que está feliz, Lara! – Dumbledore falou e Larissa abraçou fortemente:

- Muito! Muito! Muito! Obrigada, Alvo! – os olhos de Lara brilhavam.

- Severo! Lembre que mesmo em momentos de escuridão, a luz pode ser acesa! Basta querer vê-la!... Ah! Amélia aceita esta próxima dança romântica! – Dumbledore saiu dali.

Severo levantou e colocou a frente de Larissa, mas não a encarou e nem disse nada.

Lara foi a mesa e pegou uma taça de vinho. Snape deu um suspiro e quando se virou, Potter estava convidando Larissa para uma dança:

- Acho que minha mãe iria gostar que eu a tirasse para dançar! – Potter sorriu maliciosamente para Snape, enquanto encaminhava para pista com Larissa.

Harry percebeu a cara de ódio de Snape, mas não ligou. Para Potter, enquanto estivesse ali, Snape não ia tocar em Lara.

E realmente, não foi possível do professor se aproximar.

Quanto mais vontade o professor de poções queria se aproximar de Lara, mas Harry dava um jeito de não deixar isso acontecer.

Harry pediu ajuda a Neville, Rony e os gêmeos que chegaram no meio da festa. Bem, meio que a contra-gosto de Mione, Luna e Gina, mas foi algo divertido de ver.

- Legal! Gostei! – Jorge.

- Vai ser fantástico! – Fred como se ganhasse na loteria.

Larissa sempre ficava ocupada com alguém: ora dançando, ora conversando. Ela não ficava sozinha:

Uma vez com Moody: uma conversa animada

Outra vez, Bagman: uma conversa sobre quadribol. Totalmente, assunto que entediou Lara, mas tudo para Severo Snape não se aproximar dela era válido.

Ainda até o pai de Zabini entrou no meio. Harry inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada para ele ir conversar com McClaggan.

Snape fitou Harry que tentava segurar para não rir. O ódio encheu em seu olhar.

Em outra ocasião, foi uma dança com Jorge e depois com Fred.

Teve uma vez que os dois gêmeos Weasley dançavam ao mesmo tempo com ela. Nesta hora, foi hilário, pois Snape foi empurrado que sem querer pisou na barra do vestido de uma senhora que ficou só viu as parte de baixo. Sem comentários de tão engraçado!

- Harry! CoitadoÁs vezes ele quer dançar? – Gina aborrecida, enquanto faziam Larissa rir mais e mais no meio do salão. Os fotógrafos faziam a festa com seus flashes.

- Se ele quer dançar mesmo?... Por que ele não dança com outras mulheres daqui! – disse Harry, deixando Gina mais magoada ainda que ela saiu de perto.

- Harry! Olha! – disse Neville.

Larissa sentou cansada na cadeira. Snape ia dar outra investida, mas até nisso Harry teve sorte: Rita Skeeter apareceu na hora. Os garotos saíram onde estavam e se aproximaram da mesa.

- Srta. McClagganÉ um prazer! Rita Skeeter! – a repórter abordando Larissa.

- O que você deseja de mim?

- Ah! Tudo! Onde esteve? Por que voltou? Essas coisas que toda comunidade bruxa deseja saber! – pegando a bolsinha mágica para escrever o assunto.

Snape posicionou atrás da cadeira de Larissa segurando o encosto.

- Eu é que te pergunto, Srta. Skeeter! Por que quer saber? – Larissa se recompôs na cadeira.

- Escrevo o que a comunidade quer saber a verdade, Srta. McClaggan! – Rita em tom irônico na voz.

- Será que é a comunidade que quer saber verdade ou é o que a senhorita quer contar a sua verdade? – Larissa sorriu, mas não deu tempo da jornalista.

Um estrondo se vez no Ministério da Magia.

Harry cai para trás a cicatriz começou a arder.

- A MARCA NEGRA! A MARCA NEGRA! – alguém gritou causando desespero para todos os lados.

Todos começaram a desaparatar, menos: Os que faziam parte da Ordem; Os garotos, A Ministra e sua sobrinha; Os aurores que estavam vigiando dentro da festa; E alguns membros do Ministério.

Os Weasley estavam todos reunidos com Mione, Luna e Gina. Draco estava morrendo de medo e ficava grudado na saia da mãe. Lupin ao lado de Narcisa segurava a varinha como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer momento. Sr. Zabini e família perto também armados.

Larissa saiu de onde estava e se postou no meio do salão. Dumbledore estava ao seu lado. No instante, 12 vultos se formaram na entrada do salão.

Então, uma gargalhada entoou pelo salão e Harry percebeu que era Belatrix Lestrange:

- HAHAHAHA! QUEM DIRIA, FESTA! E NÃO FOMOS CONVIDADOS?

- Calma, Belatrix! Agora estamos dentro dela e podemos nos divertir! – disse um dos comensais que Harry não soube identificar pela voz.

- Dumbledore! Divertindo-se? – Lúcio Malfoy desceu os degraus do local e os comensais o seguiram.

Alguns aurores estavam postados e apontavam varinhas aos seguidores de Voldemort. Quim e Tonks estavam entre estes aurores.

- Acredito que vocês estão em minoria, Malfoy! – disse Amélia Bones, enquanto protegia Susana.

- Lamento, Ministra! Mas vocês não podem aparatar e deixar seus descendentes para trás! Concorda? Só estamos querendo nos divertir um pouco! – disse Lúcio, quando olhou Narcisa atrás de Lupin. A expressão facial do comensal mudou:

- Como pode, Narcisa! Como? – um ar de desdém na voz de Lúcio.

- TRAIDORA! E DO MEU SANGUE? – bradou Belatrix com nojo.

- BASTA! A MULHER É MINHA! EU FALO AQUI! – bradou mais alto Malfoy que depois continuou:

- Você será minha de novo! E não espere que aceite o divórcio tão facilmente!... Sim! Estou sabendo! Temos informantes! Vários! Por isso que o processo está lento! E ainda mais você com este sangue mestiço selvagem! E ainda envolvendo nosso filho nisso! – Malfoy com asco na voz.

Draco estava imóvel e não emitia um som. Parecia indiferente, nem de alegria em ver o pai e muito menos de orgulho ao ouvir tudo aquilo.

- Eu amo Remo! – disse Narcisa firmemente dando o passo para frente.

- ♫♪Eu amo Remo!♫♪... ♫♪Eu amo Remo!♫♪ - disse Bela jocosamente e cantando.

- Você não sabe o que é isso, Lucio! – disse Narcisa indiferente a brincadeira da irmã.

É confesso que apenas gostei de você, Narcisa! Pena que tive que forçá-la a gostar de mim! – Lúcio se aproximou de Lara que deu um passo para trás se afastando dele.

Malfoy a fitou e disse:

- Confesso também tinha outra preferência! – um sorriso malicioso se fez no rosto de Lucio Malfoy enquanto olhava Larissa. Lúcio continou- Bem! Nós viemos a uma festa! Vamos festejar!

Mas ninguém se mexeu e continuavam apontando as varinhas aos seguidores da Morte.

A cicatriz de Harry queimava intensamente, enquanto esfregava a testa. Percebeu algo em Hermione. Ela parecia que estava analisando a situação, pois sussurrava números.

Então, ela recontou e disse que havia aumentado para mais dois comensais que devem ter aparatado ali. Potter olhou quantas pessoas da Ordem e do Ministério estavam. Sentiu falta apenas de um: Severo Snape tinha sumido.

- Temos que tirar as crianças daqui!

Harry ouviu a Sra. Weasley sussurrando ao marido.

- Vamos! Larissa! Uma dança? – Lúcio se aproximou dela já sem máscara. Lara relutou e Lupin se postou entre os dois:

- Acredito, Lúcio! Que não deixaremos você tocar nela! Sabemos que seu mestre a deseja!

O olhar de Malfoy faíscava:

- QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME ATRAPALHAR EM MEUS OBJETIVOS! SANGUE IMUNDO!

Lúcio empurrou Lupin para longe, assustando Narcisa que correu para ampará-lo.

- BASTA! ESTOU QUERENDO ME DIVERTIR! E VAI SER AGORA! – Lúcio seguindo em direção a Lara de maneira determinado.

- AFASTE-SE DELA! – bradou Harry com usando um feitiço expulsório.

Malfoy foi mandado para longe de Larissa.

Os comensais apontaram as varinhas ao Harry.

- Harry! Você está maluco, cara! Eles não estava nem percebendo a nossa presença? – Rony sussurrando, enquanto os aurores ainda mantiveram as varinhas apontadas as serviçais da morte. Pareciam que eles aguardavam ordens!

- Ora! Ora! O bebezinho está aqui! – disse Belatrix.

"Por que os aurores não atacam?", a mente de Harry estava tentando ganhar tempo para pensar.

- Você me quer, Bela? Não é Harry! – disse Larissa com uma varinha em punho.

- Se eu não me engano esta varinha me pertence? – Bela se virou a Lara.

- Então vem pegá-la! – disse Larissa desvencilhando do pulo de Bela.

- Você quer duelar, McClggan! Sua sonsa! Sempre foi! O Mestre lhe deu a oportunidade de se juntar as nós, e perdeu! Agora será pelo método mais difícil! – disse Lucio enquanto se recompunha.

Enquanto Larissa "brincava" de gato e rato com Belatrix. Os aurores estavam imóveis sem mexer um músculo para ataque, mas com as varinhas em punho e armadas.

- Droga! – disse Harry.

- Você deve estar pensando que eu estou pensando, cara? – Rony ainda assustado.

- O que? – Harry coçando a testa no local da cicatriz.

- Os aurores não atacam! Será que estão enfeitiçados? – Rony apertando ainda mais a mão de Mione que também parecia estar estranhando os seguranças bruxos.

Dumbledore também não fazia nada. "Por que? Por que ele está deixando? Não ataca logo os comensais?", Harry mais pensava mais doía a cicatriz.

De repente:

- LARISSA! – bradou Mione em vão, pois um dos comensais agarrou a professora.

- CHEGA! Não há tempo para brincadeira princesinha! O mestre precisa de você! E AGORA!– disse Dolohov que retirou a máscara, logo depois agarrou Lara e colocou a varinha no pescoço dela.

- Lara! Não! – Lupin foi impedido por Narcisa de prosseguir.

Os aurores já iam lançar feitiços, a Ministra gritou:

- NÃO! PODEM ACERTAR LARISSA!

Enquanto todos os comensais se afastaram e Dolohov continuava ameaçando Larissa com a varinha, Lúcio ia se despedindo de todos:

- Creio, Dumbledore, que você não seria tolo em usar uma magia? Pois certamente, acertaria sua discípula! E você a mataria por descuido! Entãoé só ela que queremos! Como mestre nos disse?... Ah! Sim! A pedra preciosa para vida dele! Para que aumente o poder! E para derrotar o Potterzinho!... Bem! Iremos embora! Não queremos e não temos mais nada aqui! Mais nada... Tchau!

Os comensais estavam saindo, sem luta. "Droga e essa cicatriz que não pára! Eu sinto Voldemort perto! Mas onde? Droga! Droga!", uma voz em sua cabeça mantinha-o pensando.

Harry não estava entendendo nada. Dumbledore não fazia nada. Ninguém fazia nada. Então,...

Os aurores estavam prontos para atacar:

- Não! Aurores! Acompanham a Ministra e demais civis para um lugar de segurança! – disse Dumbledore apontando para família Zabini.

Enquanto isso os aurores se afastaram para proteger Amélia, Susana e família Zabini.

Algo Harry começou a queimar por dentro, como se algo estivesse fazendo parte dele. "Voldemort! Ele está aqui!", pensou Harry olhando para todos os lados e procurando o Lord.

- Você não está esquecendo de nada não, Lúcio? – perguntou Dumbledore dando um breve sorriso.

- De que? – Malfoy com desdém.

De repente, Harry sentiu uma brisa repentina no lugar. A porta da entrada foi lacrada. E uma neblina rasteira começou a se formar no piso do salão.

Então, Moody disse aos Weasley:

- Leve-os! Ao meu sinal, usem a bolsa de festa de LarissaÉ uma chave portal que levaram vocês para irem para mansão Black!

Todos concordaram, menos Harry que estava olhando a cena a sua frente e cicatriz ainda latejava.

- A porta está lacrada! – disse um dos comensais.

- Droga! Dumbledore! Não ver que estamos com Larissa, velhote! – disse Rodolfo Lestrange que retirou a máscara também.

- Eu sei! Eu sei, mas Voldemort a quer viva! Ele precisa do coração dela pulsando e sem nenhuma gota de sangue desperdiçada para fazer o que ele quer fazer com ela! – disse Dumbledore que continuou calmamente a andar em direção ao grupo.

- Concluindo! Ela não pode ser ferida! – Dumbledore sorria calmamente, enquanto Dolohov desapertava um pouco a varinha no delicado pescoço de Lara.

- Isto mesmo, Antônio! Pensou certo! – Dumbledore.

Enquanto Dumbledore falava, Moody deu o sinal.

- Harry? Volta aqui! – disse Gina, mas não deu tempo. Harry tinha largado quando a chave portal se desfez. Só Moody estava ali junto com Dumbledore e Harry se escondeu para que ninguém o visse.

Mas Voldemort estava ali, só não sabia onde.

- Abra esta porta rápido Goyle! – disse Malfoy com raiva.

- Estou tentando!

Dumbledore se aproximava mais e mais.

- Mais um passo e eu a mato! – advertiu Bela.

- Ah! Não! Bela! Você não fará isso! – Dumbledore parecia andar nas nuvens.

Dolohov andava para trás com Larissa até que tropeçou em alguém atrás dele.

Larissa deu uma cotovelada na boca do estômago de Dolohov que a soltou rapidamente. Então ela escorregou no corrimão e caiu no meio do salão. Harry foi para perto dela.

- Harry! Você deveria está em lugar seguro! – disse assustada.

- Não! Sem você! – Potter sorriu para ela.

- O que vocês estão esperando? – perguntou Malfoy olhando para os demais colegas.

Mas Dumbledore estava a frente deles.

Todos jogaram um feitiço ao mesmo tempo no diretor de Hogwarts que sumiu com o balançar da capa.

Moody se reuniu as Larissa e Harry:

- Creio que você não aprende, filho? Vocês terão que encontrar outro meio de sair daqui!

- Vamos, Harry! Se não mudou o Ministério! Eu conheço um caminho! – disse Larissa puxando-o.

- ELA ESTÁ FUGINDO! PEGUEM-NA! – gritou Malfoy.

Alastor parece que foi estuporado, pois não foi visto mais, depois que Larissa e Harry entraram dentro do Ministério da Magia.

Lara e Harry corriam nos corredores escuros do edifício público bruxo.

- Aonde? – perguntou Harry, mas parecia que ele já sabia a resposta.

- Departamento de Mistérios! E não temos muito tempo! Tempo é que precisamos! – disse Larissa correndo.

E passaram por uma sala que Harry não conhecia. Pareciam vários pedaços de panos grandes e imagens apareciam neles o que lembrava ao garoto, telas de cinema.

As imagens que estavam sendo mostradas eram de ataques de Gigantes num vilarejo próximo a Hogwarts e dos dementadores num outro lugar que Harry não reconhecia. Vários aurores estavam contra atacando as criaturas maléficas.

- O que são aquilo? – perguntou Harry enquanto saiam pelo outro lado da sala.

- São reprodutores mágicos de acontecimentos! Eles mostram em tempo real, o que está em acontecendo no mundo mágico! – disse Lara trancando a porta e disse:

- Venha! Este é um atalho para o departamento de Mistérios!

Eles entraram num corredor escuro e chegaram num lugar onde Harry esteve. E não tinha uma lembrança muito agradável: o grande salão onde Sirius sumiu no Véu.

Potter parou de andar e gelou ao ver o arco onde o Padrinho caiu.

- Harry! Vamos! – Lara assustada.

- Sirius! – Harry estava hipnotizado. Por breve sensação reveria seu padrinho.

Ele começou a ir em direção ao arco.

- HARRY! VOLTE! TEMPO! TEMOS QUE TER TEMPO! – bradou Larissa que correu na direção do garoto.

De repente, ouviu-se algo uma vozes arrastada que chamava por Harry.

- Sirius! – Harry novamente sem entender, mas prosseguindo passo a passo.

E então o véu caiu e um vulto era visto lá dentro. Larissa parou e disse em alto bom som:

- Sirius!

Harry parou ao ouvir Larissa que o impedia de dar mais passos.

- Lariiiiissaaaaaa! – uma voz arrastada.

E o vulto veio a frente calmamente e realmente parecia Sirius: pela altura, pelo porte e principalmente pela cabeleira.

- Meuuuu raiiiooooo de luuuuuz! – Sirius a frente de Larissa e quase lhe tocando o delicado rosto de McClaggan.

- Comoo gostaria de lhe tocar novamente! – Sirius suspirou devido a impossibilidade de Larissa tentar fazer o mesmo.

- Saudades, Sirius! Saudades! – Lara sorriu emocionada. Harry se aproximou e o vulto se voltou para o garoto:

- Haaary!

O afilhado apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão ao padrinho. Como Harry desejava ir com ele, mas o Black impediu:

- Não é o momento, Harry! – Sirius retornando seu olhar a Lara.

- Breve! Sua inocência será provada! – Larissa pegando a mão de Harry Potter.

A imagem de Sirius foi se desfazendo no arco, quando:

- VENHAM! ELES ESTÃO AQUI!

O casal saiu dali rapidamente entrando em outra porta.

Harry entrou na sala dos relógios.

- Pronto! – disse Larissa que parece ter pegado algo.

Era um tipo de Viratempo.

- Você sabe o que é isso, Harry?

- Um Viratempo!

- Precisamente! Mas ele tem um algo a mais! Determina além da hora, também determina em que local estaremos! Entãos, temos que girá-lo e estaremos logo na mansão Black!

Harry ficou maravilhado com tal objeto! Pois podia determinar o lugar!

- NÃO! DEIXEM-NA ESCAPAR NOVAMENTE! – esbravejou um dos seguidores de Voldemort.

- Pronto? – Lara sorrindo, enquanto os comensais apareceram.

- Sim! – disse Harry e que de repente, já estavam na mansão Black.


	12. Capitulo 17

**_Cap. 17: A decepção de Larissa_**

- Que viagem!... Ué? Cadê o pessoal? Não era para eles estarem aqui? – Harry assustado.

- Não! Eles não chegaram, pois ainda estão no Ministério, assim como nós, há uma hora atrás!

- Quer dizer que nós estamos em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? – Harry sorriu lembrando que já teve essa sensação antes.

- O que foi? – Larissa curiosa.

- Eu vou te contar! – disse Harry.

- Então, vamos lá para cima! – Larissa puxou o garoto.

Harry contou do caso que houve em seu terceiro em Hogwarts: Casa dos Gritos, Salgueiro Lutador e o Viratempo da Hermione.

- Interessante! Você descobriu a verdade! Apesar de não ter sido provado esta inocência a nossa sociedade! Mas que fez muita diferença! Para você e para ele! – Larissa abraçou Harry.

Quando ouviu vozes vindo lá debaixo:

- Mãe! Harry não veio, ele não veio? – disse Gina que parecia desesperada.

- Calma, Gina! Eu cheguei a menos tempo que você imagina! – disse Harry sorrindo para a Weasley.

- Mas como? Cara, deixamos você agorinha lá entre os comensais! – Rony assustado.

Neste instante Dumbledore apareceu ajeitando a capa e logo depois Moody, dando um olá para todos.

- Vejo, Lara que você foi de uma perspicácia no raciocínio! Parabéns! – Dumbledore sorrindo, enquanto Lara descia as escadas.

O diretor de Hogwarts beijou a mão de McClaggan.

- Pronto! Vamos dormir todos! – disse Molly Weasley mais aliviada.

Então todos foram, dormir. Claro que menos Harry que já estava com saudades de Sirius e também de ler o diário de Larissa.

Harry lembrou que parou naquela amizade criada entre Snape e Larissa.

Retornou seu olhar para aquelas letras no diário:

quote-

_Hogwarts, junho/1975. 5o. ano._

_Ultimo final de semana para Hogsmead!_

_E foi nesse ultimo que eu e Severo Snape passeamos por Hogsmead._

_Todos estranharam tal fato, menos Lílian. Ela estava até tranqüila demais que resolveu ficar na companhia da garota "louquinha" de Corvinal._

/quote

Harry tinha certeza que aquela seria a mãe de Luna.

quote-

_- Então, Severo? Está gostando? Espero que eu seja uma boa companhia! Pois pelo visto todos estão estranhando estarmos juntos! – disse Larissa sentando num dos bancos da rua principal do vilarejo._

_- Boa companhia? Está muito bom para mim! – disse Severo sem demonstrar algum entusiasmo e nem tristeza._

_- Vem! Vamos a Casa dos Gritos! – Larissa pegou o braço de Severo que a seguiu._

_Eles correram rapidamente. E Larissa ainda arriscava:_

_- Você não me pega, pois sou difícil de se pegar!_

_- Olha! Que eu geralmente consigo o que eu quero! – advertiu Snape, enquanto Lara dava uma gargalhada e corria._

_Quando chegaram perto da Casa dos Gritos, Severo pulou em cima de Larissa caindo de maneira que eles ficassem frente a frente e deitados no chão._

_- Quem disse que você é difícil de se pegar, Lara! – Severo sorriu para Larissa._

_- Nossa! Você tem algo maravilhoso! – Lara retribuindo o sorriso._

_- O que? – Severo continuava a sorrir._

_- Rir! Devia sorrir e rir mais!_

_A expressão de Snape mudou, mas não estava nervoso. Parecia querer dizer algo, mas ficou calado._

_- O que está pensando? – perguntou Larissa curiosa. Só que não deu tempo para Snape responder._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sirius apareceu junto com Tiago e Pedro._

_Severo saiu de cima de Larissa rapidamente._

_- Immobilus! – disse Sirius e Snape ficou parado do jeito que estava. Tiago riu e Pedro ficou calado._

_- Pára com isso, Sirius! – disse Lara se aproximando de Black._

_- Por que está com ranhoso, Raio de Luz? – Black parecia nervoso._

_- Estou com ele, pois estou retribuindo um favor que ele me fez! Oras?_

_- O que ele fez que merece ter o prazer da sua companhia? – Black estava nervoso._

_- Ele me ajudou no NOM's de Poções! – disse Larissa enquanto observava Snape que estava com olhar arregalado._

_- O QUÊ? – Black estava com a voz alterada._

_- Sim! Por que? O que há de mal nisso, Sirius! – Lara sem entender nada._

_- O QUE HÁ DE MAL NISSO? TUDO, LARISSA MCCLAGGAN! VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER PEDIDO A MIM! NÃO A ELE! EU TE AJUDARIA!... PERAÍ! ISSO EXPLICA VOCÊ SUMIR ENTRE OS INTERVALOS ENTRE AULAS?... ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA. LARA! ESTE É RANHOSO DE SONSERINA!_

_- O que tem haver ele está numa casa e pedir ajuda a ele? Que eu saiba ele é melhor em poções que você e Tiago Potter juntos! – respondeu Larissa._

_- Mas você é minha..!_

_- O que eu sou sua? Que eu saiba, eu não sou de ninguém! Não sou como Narcisa que é prometida Lúcio Malfoy! Agora deixe-nos em paz!... DESIMOBILIZAR! – Larissa._

_Severo voltou a mexer de maneira desengonçada, pois parecia que seus músculos não mexiam a muito tempo._

_- Vamos, Severo! – disse Larissa saindo e esbarrando nos marotos._

_Snape saiu de onde estava e acompanhou McClaggan sob olhar furioso de Sirius._

_-_

_Belfast,Irlanda - julho/1975._

_Estou de férias em minha cidade natal!_

_Recebi cartas das minhas amigas, de Sirius e de Severo Snape._

_Fui bem no NOM´s, recebi Excede Expectativa em Poções._

_Vou escrever pro Severo agora._

_-_

_Belfast, Irlanda - agosto/1975_

_Devo ficar aqui até setembro! Os ataques do tal Lord Voldemort estão mais intensificados!_

_Segundo papai para minha segurança devo permanecer aqui com minha mãe e meu irmão Gabriel._

_-_

_Hogwarts, setembro/1975 – 6º. ano_

_Recomeça a aula. Revi minhas amigas, Sirius e meu atual amigo Severo. Ainda pedi ele para me ajudar em poções. Ele concordou._

_-_

_Hogwarts, setembro/1975 – 6º. ano_

_Estou indo muito bem em poções._

_Só teve um problema: Sirius descobriu que Snape continua me ajudando._

_Severo está estranho, mas ainda me dá aulas._

_-_

_Hogwarts, outubro/1975 – 6º. ano_

_Dias das bruxas! Tínhamos pedido a Dumbledore, mas um baile de mascara! Mas o conselho de Hogwarts recusou a nossa solicitação._

_Não tem problema, Severo e eu fomos a Hogsmead! E compramos balas e doces da Dedosdemel._

_Encontrei com Lílian que fez companhia conosco o resto do dia._

_Foi muito legal!_

_Snape e Lílian até se entenderam de alguma forma._

_-_

_Hogwarts, novembro/1975 – 6º. ano_

_Não há muito o que dizer. Apenas que as aulas particulares com Snape diminuíram pois ele tem pedido um tempo para ele._

_Para mim tudo bem! O que ele me ensinou dava para praticar por um bom tempo sozinha._

_-_

_Yorkshire, dezembro/1975 – 6º. ano_

_Natal em casa!_

_Cartões de Lílian! Parece que ela está se sentindo sozinha! Pensei em ir até ela, mas mamãe não deixou!_

_-_

_Hogwarts, janeiro/1976 – 6º. ano_

_Recomeça a aula._

_Sirius insiste para eu não saia com Severo Snape de Sonserina._

_- Eu não estou nem aí para o que você pensa dele, Sirius! Ele é meu amigo! – disse Larissa prontamente._

_- Amigo! Humf! Até conseguir o que quer depois vai lhe dar um bom pé na bunda!... Eu me preocupo com você, Lara! Você não entende que ele vai magoá-la! – disse Sirius._

_- Desde quando você se preocupa comigo, Sirius? Pois eu nunca percebi isso de sua pessoa! – Larissa saiu de perto e dando as costas para Black._

_-_

_Hogwarts, 11 de fevereiro/1976 – 6º. ano_

_Severo se aproxima de mim e pergunta que dia é meu aniversário. Respondi que era dia 14 de fevereiro. E como estava próximo, convidou-me para ir a Hosgmead, pois seria meu presente de aniversário e para desculpar os dias que não pode me dar aula._

_Claro que aceitei! A presença de Snape não tão "ranhosa" quanto Sirius me alertara._

_Daqui a três dias, nós sairemos juntos. Severo me pegará na torre Corvinal de manhã._

_-_

_Hogwarts, 14 de fevereiro/1976 – 6º. ano_

_Snape não apareceu para me pegar. Ao lugar dele, foi Sirius._

_Sirius estava diferente e convencido._

_Não fui! Não quis!_

_Queria saber o que aconteceu?_

_Sirius disse que Snape era daquele jeito e que mais cedo ou tarde iria revelar a verdadeira personalidade._

_-_

_Hogwarts, fevereiro/1976 – 6º. ano_

_Tentei procurar Snape e quando consegui, começamos a discutir:_

_- O que aconteceu? – Larissa curiosa._

_- Não tem de nada, McClaggan! – disse Snape com desdém._

_- Como assim? Você não apareceu ao um encontro que você marcou? _

_- Isso! Não apareci, pois não queria aparecer, tá! – disse Snape bruscamente sem olhar Lara._

_- Eu não estou te entendendo?_

_Ótimo! Não queira entender! Nem eu mesmo me entendo! Agora se me der a licença, McClaggan, tenho mais o que fazer! – disse Snape fazendo pouco caso das lágrimas que caíam do rosto de Larissa e saindo de onde estavam._

_- O que eu fiz? – Larissa culpando-se._

_- Pára com isso! Talvez, Sirius tivesse razão! – disse Alice com raiva da Snape._

_- Pára, Alice! – advertiu Lílian._

_- Aconteceu algo! – Narcisa pensando._

_- Ele não era assim! – disse Lara que estava deitada no colo de Lílian._

_- Talvez, ele era e você não sabia! Melhor saber antes do que depois! – Alice._

_- Aconteceu algo? – repetiu Narcisa que insistia._

_- Pára vocês! Não está vendo que ela está sofrendo? – Lílian brava que continuou:_

_- Chora, amiga! Assim quem sabe estas lágrimas lavem a sua alma desta dor que está sentindo! Mas por favor não se culpe! Não foi sua culpa! ... Viva! Apenas viva sua vida! E estaremos ao seu lado! Já que ele não quer sua companhia, você não precisa estar com ele! Você não é obrigada!... Você gosta de Snape! E acredito já basta e é importante a ele saber disso!... Agora você é forte! E vai superar isso!_

_- Eu não quero mais saber dele! Ele não respeitou a minha amizade por ele! Ele não confiou em mim! Ele me ignorou! Ele... Ele...! – Larissa caiu no choro novamente._

_- Não diga isso! Ele te tratou bem há bem pouco atrás! E você não sabe o que aconteceu para agir desse jeito? – Lílian afirmou de maneira que a conversa acabava ali, pois Larissa sabia que era verdade._

_- De qualquer forma, não quero está mais perto dele! Acho que será melhor pra mim e com certeza para ele! – disse Lara um pouco mais conformada._

_Realmente Lilian me surpreendia, Diário, pois parecia que ela via a essência da pessoa na sua mais pura e inocência de bondade. Era diferente da Legilimencia! Não é na mente que ela penetra! E sim, no coração! Os olhos são como espelhos das nossas almas! São onde vemos como são as pessoas! Lílian tinha este poder em abundância! Era uma grande maga!_

_/quote_

Harry dormiu.

Pedro capturado

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry levantou todos já estavam de pé e tomavam o café da manhã. Todos, exceto, claro, Larissa. Parecia que ela era dorminhoca, mas foi o que Harry ouviu de uma brincadeira da Sra. Malfoy.

Entretanto o que mais chamava atenção era um borburinho. Era visível, mas não audível. Harry não entendia, mas todos estavam agitados e estranhos.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Estamos esperando notícias do Ministério da Magia, Harry! – disse Gina sorrindo para o amigo.

- Que notícia?... AI! – Harry levou a mão a cicatriz que deu uma pontada forte e ele completou:

- Não!... Não precisa!... Dá pra imaginar que Voldemort deve ter recebido uma péssima notícia esta manhã dos seguidores! E pelo jeito, ele está com a cabeça quente, ou seja, furioso!... AI! – disse Harry mesmo sentindo dor, sorria, pois Voldemort esteve tão perto de ter Lara que a perdeu novamente.

- Você consegue sentir isso tudo, Potter? – perguntou Draco com um desdém de ter nojo.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas:

- Por que não adivinha que o Lorde das Trevas está furioso ainda mais do que imagina, Potter? – Snape entrou na sala de jantar com uma imponência que dava até mal estar.

- Ele não conseguiu, Larissa! – respondeu Harry prontamente levantando da cadeira em prontidão e a cicatriz fervia na cabeça.

Snape empinou o grande nariz de esnobe e falou:

-Profa. McClaggan, Potter!... E se eu fosse você ficaria mais calminho!... O Lorde das Trevas está furioso sim, por perder McClaggan! Mas...? Eu comuniquei nesta madrugada a Dumbledore que Pedro Petergrew foi capturado dentro o Ministério da Magia pelos aurores, entre eles estava Srta. Tonks!

- Isto, Harry! Estamos aguardando Lupin confirmar tal captura, pois ele estava aqui! – disse Mione sorrindo.

Harry sentou novamente e estava espantado com que ouviu. Não sabia o que tinha o atingido: "Pedro? Capturado? Seria possível?", pensou e falou consigo mesmo:

- Agora, Sirius pode ser inocentado! Ter um julgamento mais justo!

- Isso, cara! Não é bom? – Rony empolgado bateu de leve nas costa de Harry.

Todos ficaram esperando alguém chegar com notícia na sala de visita.

Narcisa aflita estava sentada de mãos dadas ao filho que tentava acalmá-la.

A Sra. Weasley estava numa das poltronas e logo abaixo, as meninas Luna, Gina e Mione estavam sentadas ao chão.

Snape estava ao lado da lareira e parecia pensativo.

Os gêmeos estavam totalmente relaxados no sofá da sala.

Ron, Neville e Harry permaneciam juntos e próximos a porta de entrada. Então neste instante, Lupin entrou que nem um furacão na sala:

- PEDRO! FOI CAPTURADO E VAI A JULGAMENTO! SEMANA QUE VEM! – bradou Remo que estava ofegante e com uma alegria estampada no rosto. Ele correu e abraçou Narcisa.

Dumbledore entrou com McGonagall, Tonks, Shackbolt, Sr. Weasley, Percy e alguns dos membros da Ordem.

Dava para perceber um sorriso no meio daquelas barbas brancas do diretor de Hogwarts.

Harry sorriu e estava emocionado, mas não só ele. Os amigos vieram correndo abraçá-lo que caíram ao chão e em coro cantavam:

- ♪♪♪ Sirius será inocentado! ♪♪♪ Sirius será inocentado!♪♪♪ Sirius será inocentado! ♪♪♪

Molly debulhava em lágrima, enquanto o marido aproximava.

Snape pra variar indiferente e continuava pensativo.

- EI!... EI! – disse uma voz em tom alto na entrada da sala.

Era Larissa que não estava entendo nada.


	13. Capitulos 18

_**Cap 18: O julgamento de Rabicho**_

- Está tendo uma festa aqui! E ninguém para me acordar? – disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry já ia falar, mas Dunga apareceu, beijou a mão de Larissa e lhe disse a novidade. Lara abriu seu sorriso e seu rosto iluminou.

- Pedro?... Capturado?... Nossa!... (Larissa pôs a mão no peito)... Isto é maravilhoso!... (Engoliu saliva) – disse Lara que parecia tentar em entender o que se sucederia depois da descoberta.

- Então? Qual dia da semana que será o julgamento? – perguntou Snape com arrogância.

- Será na quarta, Severo! – disse Lupin se aproximando de Lara e continuou a dizer:

- Estamos reunindo as provas contra ele e as testemunhas também! Quer ir Harry? – perguntou Lupin.

- Claro! – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

- Eu posso ir, Remo? – Lara parecia suplicar.

Lupin olhou para Dumbledore que não respondeu nada. Então, Remo disse:

- Melhor não! Não podemos arriscar mais depois de ontem a noite, Larissa!

- Mas..! Eu posso ajudar com meu depoimento! .. (Larissa se virou para Dumbledore)... Alvo! Eu posso! Você sabe o que sabe o que aconteceu comigo e Sirius naquele dia antes da morte de Tiago e Lílian?

- Eu sei, Lara! – disse Dumbledore.

- O que importa que eu tenho um álibi para Sirius! – disse Larissa rapidamente.

Dumbledore se entreolharam Lupin e disse:

- Tudo bem! Você tem um bom argumento para defesa de Sirius!

Lara sorriu e Sra. Weasley disse- Hoje vou caprichar no almoço!

- Bem, Molly! Temos que reunir, agora! Temos que rever alguns pontos! E com essa notícia de Pedro capturado e mais alguns relatórios do Severo! E também de Hagrid que estará de volta em Hogwarts esta semana! Nossa! Ah! Tantas coisas!...– disse Dumbledore.

- Pode deixar, Sra. Weasley! Eu e Narcisa faremos o almoço! E quando terminarmos, nós chamaremos a todos! – disse Larissa pegando na mão da amiga.

- Nós podemos ajudar? – Luna deu o ar da graça.

- Claro! – disse Narcisa saindo da sala e todos seguiram deixando os membros da Ordem reunidos as portas fechadas.

Enquanto arrumavam a mesa, Draco começava a implicar com Harry.

- Vai continua, Malfoy! Nada que você dizer vai tirar minha alegria de hoje até o julgamento! – disse Harry indiferente ao sonserino.

E a implicação parou ali, pois Draco percebeu que não conseguiria irritar Potter.

Na hora do almoço, todos comiam alegremente. Até que:

- Nossa! Como eu ia me esquecendo!.. Meninos! Olha o que acabou de chegar para vocês! – disse Sr. Weasley tirando umas cartas do bolso do casaco.

- O que é isso, pai?... AI, Mãe? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia e levou um beliscão da mãe.

- Não fale de boca cheia, Ronald Weasley! – advertiu Molly.

- São cartas de comunicação do setor de transportes mágicos! – disse Sr. Weasley entregando aos garotos, Neville, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Draco.

- Nossa, Harry! Será na quinta feira? – Rony estava animado.

- Legal! Vai ser interessante ver Ronald Weasley aparatar dentro de uma geladeira! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Draco gozando Rony que fechou o punho para acertá-lo, mas Mione colocou mão em cima da de Ron e disse:

- Não! Não vale a pena!

Eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Que bonitinho! Sr e Sra. Ronald Weasley! – Draco estava inspirado em gozações no dia, mas o casal grifinório nem aí.

Dia do julgamento.

Tudo de bom aconteceu nestes dias que antecederam ao julgamento de Pedro Petergrew: Snape sumiu da mansão. Mundungo e os gêmeos eram a diversão do momento, pois tentavam ensaiar músicas para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Até Malfoy arriscava um riso, mas parava por ali.

Os jornais estavam divulgando sobre o julgamento e a hisstória que girava em torno do reaparecimento de Pedro que todos julgavam morto.

Não eram por menos, Larissa foi citada e comparada na mesma situação de ressurgimento, mas para Harry tinha um porém. Pedro era um traidor e seria julgado o que devia ter acontecido há três anos atrás.

A comunidade bruxa estava em alvoroço, queria mais explicações sobre Larissa que ainda não foram explicadas e ainda mais sobre Pedro que retornou sem um dedo na mão.

Rony e Hermione quiseram ir para dar apoio ao amigo. Isso foi bom, pois Harry precisava disso. Ele não ia testemunhar, mas queria ver a justiça agir.

Um forte esquema de segurança foi montado para guardar Pedro dentro do Ministério da Magia, segundo Lupin:

- Eu, Shackbolt, Tonks, Dumbledore e a Ministra temos acesso a Pedro que está numa sala anti-desaparatação e antimagia!... As chaves da sala são secretas e foram entregues a alguém com Feitiço Fidelius

- E como faz para vocês entrarem lá, senhor? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Da mesma forma que recebemos as chaves portais para ir para mansão Black que está sob o fidelius de Dumbledore!... Só não sabemos quem manda as chaves, mas esta pessoa foi bem orientada, pois sabemos quem é!

- Quem será que a orientou? – Rony.

- Parece que você não conhece as ações do nosso diretor de Hogwarts, Ron? – disse Lupin sorrindo e entrando no salão de julgamento.

Ao entrar no recinto, Harry lembrou. Foi como uma volta a penseira que viu o julgamento de Belatrix, os Lestranges, Bartô Crouch Jr., Karkaroff e Bangman.

A segurança do aurores era fantástica. Realmente, seria tolice de Voldemort entrar ali com seus seguidores. Eles seriam trucidados num jorro de varinhas por todos os lados.

- Tiveram que reforçar! Por causa de você, Harry, e claro, a Larissa! – disse Sr. Weasley puxando os garotos para tribuna dos visitantes.

- Olha, Hagrid! – disse Mione apontando e o trio cumprimentou-o a distância. Já o meio-gigante os viu retribuindo o cumprimento.

Para o estranhamento de Potter, Snape estava lá na mesma tribuna que Hagrid e para completar a raiva, atrás de Lara.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou nervoso ao Sr. Weasley.

- Ele quem?... Ah! Professor Snape! Dumbledore achou melhor que ele viesse para testemunhar também contra Pedro! Afinal, Snape foi Comensal e viu coisas no lado das trevas! – disse Arthur Weasley, quando Pedro entrou escoltado por aurores, Shackbolt e Tonks.

- TODOS DE PÉ! JUIZ BRUXO DA SUPREMA CORTE MÀGICA ENTRA AO LOCAL! – bradou um bruxo de voz imponente.

Todos obedeceram.

Primeiro a Ministra e o escrivão entraram. Eles se sentaram ladeando uma cadeira vaga que já pertenceu ao Sr. Crouch, o pai. Logo depois, o Juiz entrou ao recinto. "Ele se parecia um tanto como um velho leão. Tinha mexas grisalhas em seu cabelo amarelo - queimado e em suas sobrancelhas grossas; tinha olhos amarelos por trás dos óculos de metal, e uma certa beleza apesar do andar manco". (obs.: trecho revelado por JKR trás da porta em seu site oficial).

O Juiz começou a falar mexendo em papéis a sua frente e um bruxo escrivão fazia seu papel de registrar o que ele dizia:

- Janeiro, 10 de 1996. A Suprema Corte Mágica precede da seguinte forma em suas atividades de hoje: Caso Pedro Petergrew! Humm! Vejo que falta apenas uma testemunha! Sr. Ronald Weasley!

Ron não entendeu nada, mas levantou e foi até a tribuna das testemunhas.

- Por favor, as testemunhas se dirigem a ante-sala a direita! E aguardem ao chamá-los! Obrigado! – disse o Juiz.

O meritíssimo juiz olhou para Pedro e disse:

- Sr. Petergrew! O senhor está sendo julgado por: ser um animago ilegal, praticar magia negra proibida pelo Ministério, aliar a Voldemort para práticas maléficas contra nossa comunidade, e ter participação direta na morte dos Potters em Godric Hollow no dia 31 de outubro de 1981! Ah! E a morte de trouxas na mesma noite!... O senhor está ciente das acusações?

Pedro não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Por favor, Sr. Petergrew! Responda em voz alta clara para as testemunhas presentes aqui! – impôs o juiz da seção.

- Sim! Estou ciente! – respondeu Pedro ansioso.

- E o que senhor alega de todas estas acusações, Sr. Petergrew? – perguntou o juiz fitando os olhos do maroto assustado.

- Inocente! – disse Pedro causando raiva em Harry.

- Pois bem, Senhor Petergrew! Quero anunciar que esta corte irá reavaliar todos os passos do processo de Sirius Black, pois pelo que foi observado houve falhas no julgamento que talvez levaram um inocente para prisão! Principalmente com relacionando aos fatos históricos que serão revelados aqui nesta audiência!... Então! Vamos começar! Quero ouvir sua história Sr. Petergrew! Desde o princípio em que teve contato com Lorde Voldemort! Até nos dias de hoje! Espero que diga a verdade, pois não quero usar o iVerisaterum/i no senhor! – disse o juiz.

Pedro olhou para o lado e viu Harry. Eles se encaram por alguns segundos.

Pedro ficou assustado.

- Senhor Petergrew? Por favor, comece! – falou o juiz enfaticamente.

Pedro se voltou para frente e começou a sua história.

Para todos ali presentes, foi atemorizador cada palavra que saía da boca de Pedro. Falou sobre Voldemort que o obrigou a fazer aquilo justificando que o Lorde tinha armas de magia negra inimagináveis. Redimia-se de culpa e dizia que foi obrigado em dizer o segredo, senão perdia a vida.

- Pensei em avisar Sirius, logo depois do meu infortúnio com o Lorde das Trevas! Então saí do meu esconderijo para procurá-lo! Foi em vão! Os Potters foram mortos e Sirius veio atrás de mim achando que eu era espião do Lorde! Ele queria me matar! Então, eu disse a ele que não tive culpa! O Lorde me obrigou! – disse Pedro com uma cara de pau que parecia Malfoy quando se fazia de santo, depois de fazer das dele em Hogwarts.

O que Harry percebeu foi: fraqueza, covardia e traição a sua frente. Seu ódio era imensurável por aquele homem: "Como ousa? Ele está mentindo! Ele fez porque quis!", pensou e tentava se controlar em seu interior.

- Sr. Petergrew! O senhor disse que não teve culpa! Então, o senhor confirma que entregou o segredo dos Potters ao Lorde? – perguntou o Juiz.

- Sim! – Pedro desanimado.

- E as mortes de trouxas naquele dia? Como explica tal infortúnio? Assim, como se transformar em um rato e fugir? – perguntou o Juiz.

- Foi um duelo no qual não queria participar! – Pedro.

- POIS PERDERIA! – gritou Harry.

- ORDEM!.. Controle-se, Sr. Potter! – advertiu o Juiz e olhando ao rabicho- Prossiga!

- Sirius lançou um feitiço ma rua querendo me acertar, mas acertou os pobres trouxas ao invés de mim! – disse Pedro.

- MENTIROSO! VOCÊ QUE MATOU AQUELAS PESSOAS! – bradou Harry enquanto Sr. Weasley tentava controlá-lo.

- ORDEM! CONTROLE-SE, SR. POTTER! SENÃO TEREI QUE COLOCÁ-LO PARA FORA DAQUI! – o Juiz estava de pé falando em entonação mais forte na advertência.

-Harry! Pára! Não vê que assim você pode prejudicar as coisas? – Mione sussurrando ao amigo.

- Droga, Mione! Ele está mentindo! – Harry nervoso, quando alguém da tribuna lhe passava um bilhete para ele. Era Mundungo que estava disfarçado que deu uma piscadela para a dupla.

Harry abriu:

quotePedro será desmascarado!

Tenha paciência!

Bjos, L. /quote

Depois que Pedro terminou sua história, o Juiz tomou a palavra:

- A corte repassa a palavra ao escrivão que lerá todo o depoimento do Sr. Petergrew para todos ouvirem!

- Que demora? – disse Harry impaciente.

- Mas é necessário, Harry! Rabicho tem que confirmar o que disse e assinar o pergaminho para que depois realizar os depoimentos contra o que ele falou! Entendeu? – Hermione parecia apreensiva.

O relato de Pedro foi relido em alto e bom tom para todos no recinto na tivessem dúvidas do que foi colocado. Depois da leitura:

- Sr. Pedro Petergrew? Você declara como verdadeiro texto que você acaba de ouvir e o que está escrito nestes pergaminhos? – perguntou o Juiz.

Pedro pegou o pergaminho e confirmou assinando-o.

- Muito bem! Vamos as testemunhas!... Chamo Sr. Prof. Severo Snape! – disse o Juiz lendo um pergaminho que parecia ter a lista das testemunhas.

Snape entrou e se sentou de frente a Rabicho que estava pálido e não conseguia olhar fixamente o professor de Hogwarts.

- Mas ele foi um comensal? – replicou Rabicho apontando para Snape.

- Sr. Pedro Petergrew! Concordo com o senhor! Sim! Ele foi! Agora não é! – disse o Juiz calmamente.

- Da mesma forma que acreditaram em Lucio Malfoy? – continuou Rabicho em sua argumentação.

Numa coisa Harry teve que concordar com Rabicho.

- Escrivão! Leve em consideração o que Sr. Petergrew relatou, mas coloque que o Sr. Snape redimiu de seus atos como seguidor das trevas pondo em risco suas questões pessoais agindo como espião para Ordem da Fênix! Obrigado!... Por favor, Sr. Snape! – disse Juiz enfaticamente.

Rabicho parece ter resmungado algo.

Snape falou calmamente que existia um traidor da Ordem da Fênix que freqüentava o círculo das trevas, mas não sabia quem era- Pois usávamos máscaras e éramos muitos!

- Sr. Snape? Sr. Petergrew nunca se apresentou ao grupo dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas? – perguntou o Juiz.

- Não diretamente! Pois só nos reconhecíamos pela Marca Negra e pelo uso das máscaras! Como éramos muitos! Não identificava Sr. Petergrew dentre os outros seguidores! Claro que havia comentários entre os comensais sobre quem seria esse espião!

Snape olhou de esguelha para Harry, mas depois voltou seu olhar para Pedro:

- Na mesma noite da morte dos Potters, o Lorde das Trevas reuniu o grupo e disse que iria sair a caça do casal em questão! Só que dessa vez, a vitória seria certa, ainda mais depois que o Lorde recebeu a noticia de uma certa profecia! Lembro de um dos comensais perguntar como o Lorde descobriu onde se localizava os Potters! Mas não houve resposta diretamente dele! Apenas o Lorde disse que era alguém próximo aos Potters, pertencia a Ordem da Fênix e que tinha o poder de desfazer um feitiço de confidência, o Fidelius!... Não tinha muito tempo! Avisei Dumbledore sobre tal fato que o traidor tinha recebido o segredo do esconderijo! – disse Snape parecendo que partir dali não tinha mais nada a falar.

- Obrigado pelo seu depoimento Sr. Snape! Por favor, volte ao seu lugar! – disse o Juiz que mexia nos pergaminhos. E depois chamou Dumbledore para depor.

Harry prestou atenção a cada palavra do diretor de Hogwarts que disse sobre a história sobre o Fidelius entregue a Pedro a pedido de Sirius que achava que seria um blefe contra Voldemort:

- Desta maneira, segundo Sirius Black, Voldemort não procuraria Pedro Petergrew, mas sim ele para obter informações do paradeiro do Potters! – Dumbledore.

- Então, Sr. Dumbledore! O réu aqui em questão possuía o segredo dos Potters? – perguntou o Juiz.

- Sim! E gostaria de acrescentar que logo depois que Severo Snape me alertou de tal perigo, associei ao fato que Pedro Petergrew ter o Fidelius! Estava pronto para sair do Ministério, e recebi notícia de Voldemort tinha desaparecido! Avisei a Hagrid que fosse para casa do Potters, pegasse o filho deles e trouxesse para Sussex na rua do Alfaneiros no. 4!

- Como o senhor sabia que a criança sobreviveu? – perguntou o Juiz curioso.

- Fui avisado que a criança estava viva! – disse calmamente Dumbledore.

- E o senhor foi avisado por quem? – perguntou o Juiz.

- Srta. McClaggan! Ela compareceu ao local avisando-me do desaparecimento de Voldemort e de que Harry Potter estava vivo! Pedi a ela para sair dali, pois, naquela época era considerada morta para nossa comunidade! – respondeu o diretor de Hogwarts olhando para Harry.

- Humm! Certo! Pelo relato do Sr. Snape, Voldemort sabia da tal profecia? – o Juiz ponderava em sua pergunta.

- Parte dela, Meritíssimo! Voldemort não soube dela completamente! Pois quando a profecia foi a mim revelada, uma pessoa foi tirada do local em que eu me encontrava! Esta pessoa misteriosa ouviu parte da revelação! Por sua vez, esta pessoa deve ter revelado o que sabia ao Lorde e por isso que ele falhou em sua investida contra Harry Potter!

- Então, você conhecia esta profecia na íntegra! – Juiz pensativo.

- Sim! – disse Dumbledore rapidamente.

- Entendo! Não entrarei em detalhes desta tal profecia, pois não vem ao caso da audiência! Entretanto!... Escrivão! Por favor, acrescente que esta profecia foi a causa que levou o Lorde Voldemort ao ataque contra os Potters em Godric Hollow!

- Obrigado, Sr. Dumbledore! Pode-se retirar! – Juiz mexia ainda mais nos papéis.

Desta vez, o Juiz chamou Hagrid que explicou sobre como encontrou com Sirius e como depois levou Harry a Sussex.

Lara foi a próxima. O Juiz a cumprimentou silenciosamente e Larissa retribuiu com sorriso.

- Por favor, Meritíssimo! – Rabicho se pronunciou.

- Sim, Sr. Petergrew- Juiz

- O senhor tomará um depoimento de uma pessoa que foi considerada morta naquela época? – Rabicho parecia assustado, pois estava tão branco ao ver Larissa que parecia que seu depoimento seria trucidado ali na hora.

- Sim! Sr. Petergrew! Da mesma forma que o senhor que também foi considerado morto! – disse o Juiz. Rabicho ficou de boca entreaberta sem o que argumentar.

Harry ficou satisfeito com o Juiz. Parecia ser justo em suas colocações.

- Srta. Larissa McClaggan! Por favor, quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite que antecedeu a morte do Potters? – perguntou o Juiz.

- Antes de começar, meritíssimo! Gostaria de colocar que iapenas/i Dumbledore sabia que estava viva até uma semana antes do incidente... Sirius me viu! Então, se encontrava comigo... ! Quando todos da comunidade pensavam que ele se encontrava com Lorde Voldemort...!– disse Lara que vez uma pausa.

- Compreendi! Isso está relacionado ao processo judicial de Sr. Black ser acusado de ser um seguidor das trevas! – disse o Luiz olhando alguns pergaminhos antigos.

- Sim! Mas ele não era, nem nunca foi um comensal da morte! Nestes encontros, ele me ajudava... a decifrar meus sonhos que estava tendo com freqüência! – disse Larissa com olhos marejados.

- Certo! Prossiga, Srta! – Juiz.

- Obrigada, meritíssimo! Horas antes da morte dos Potters, Sirius estava comigo! Eu também tinha conhecimento da tal profecia! E como eu estava sonhando com o casal Potter... – Larissa parou de falar parecia assustada.

- Srta. McClaggan? – Juiz preocupado.

Lara suspirou profundamente e:

- Bem! Num desses sonhos dos Potters, Pedro estava nele! Falei com Sirius! Estava assustada e pressentia perigo naquela noite! Eu não podia sair dali para avisar Lílian! Pedi a Sirius para proteger os Potters! (...)

i

_- Não! Raio de luz! Pedro é nosso amigo! Lorde Voldemort viria atrás de mim! Não dele! – disse Sirius fazendo um carinho em Lara._

_- Quem te garante?... Alvo tem suspeitado de um traidor! Um traidor que vem um ano esperando uma oportunidade de agir! – Lara desesperada abraçou Sirius._

_Sirius não disse nada, ficou pensativo até:_

_- Pedro está bem escondido! Ele..._

_- Ele foi tentado por Voldemort! Pedro tem ganância! Tem inveja da amizade de você com Tiago! Sempre teve! E vocês nunca perceberam!... Lílian, uma vez..._

_Sirius cortou Larissa:_

_- Lílian!... Ela não queria Pedro fosse o guardião, mas ela concordou assim mesmo! – Sirius pensativo._

_- Sim! Acredite! Lílian tem um poder de ver coisas que estão além de nossas mentes, Sirius! Ela vê como as pessoas são em sua essência! Lílian via maldade em Pedro!..._

_- Então, por que ela?... - Sirius_

_- Por amar e respeitar Tiago, lógico!... Olhe!.. O augúrio ali! Eu dei a Lílian para caso ela precisasse de mim, mandasse o animal!... Agora você percebe! Mesmo estando morta para minha amiga, ela acredita posso ajudar! Eles estão em perigo! – Larissa se aproximou e abraçou Sirius fortemente._

_Sirius fechou os olhos e parecia pensativo._

_- Raio de luz!... Fique aqui! Eu volto! – Sirius nervoso/i_

-.(...) Então, Sirius foi ao esconderijo de Pedro! – disse Larissa cabisbaixa, depois elevou a cabeça:

- Mas queria fazer algo!... Não queria ficar parada!... Não podia esperar Sirius voltar!... Então, fui para Godric Hollow!... Mas cheguei tarde demais!... Vi o corpo de Tiago e depois de Lílian!... Vi Harry chorando no berço!... Peguei-o e aninhei em colo!... Avisei, Dumbledore do ocorrido!... Destruí a casa dos Potters, para que os trouxas percebessem que foi um acidente!... Coloquei Harry nos escombros e me escondi, pois sabia que Hagrid iria aparecer a qualquer momento!... Fiquei ali até Hagrid aparecer!... Foi o que aconteceu! Só que Sirius apareceu também! Eles conversaram algo! Hagrid foi embora com Harry na motocicleta!... Sirius ficou parado um tempo ali contemplando a casa destruída! Depois gritou que mataria Pedro! E saiu dali correndo!...– disse Larissa segurando para não chorar.

Lara olhou para Pedro com raiva e continuou:

- Segui Sirius!... E eu vi o que aconteceu!... Pedro realmente estava aflito! Imagino que sim, pois o plano do mestre dele tinha falhado!... Ele gritava pela rua que Sirius que tinha matado os Potters! Que ele que era o seguidor do Lorde Voldemort! Alguns bruxos moravam na região ouviram os gritos de Pedro!... Então, logo depois, ele encenou sua morte destruindo uma rua inteira e fugindo em forma de rato deixando um dedinho para trás. Fez isso tudo para culpar Sirius daquela tragédia... Aí! Eu saí de onde estava e fui até Sirius (...)

i

_Sirius estava ajoelhado no meio da rua._

_- Sirius? – Larissa se aproximou dele ajoelhando._

_- Eles estão mortos! A culpa é minha! Eu... Eu.. – Sirius chorando._

_- Não se culpe! Você não sabia de Pedro! Você achava que ele era confiável! Você acreditava na amizade dele! Isso é nobre da sua parte! – disse Larissa abraçando-o._

_- Cadê nobreza nisso! Perdi meus amigos! – disse Sirius desanimado._

_- Não! Nós não perdemos pessoas que amamos, pois podemos encontrar com elas! Basta olhar por aqui! No seu coração! – disse Lara sorrindo a Sirius._

_- Você é especial, Lara, sabia?... Desde de Hogwarts... O que eu fiz com nosso relacionamento, não tem volta!... Perdoa-me! Perdoa-me por fazer o que fiz!...Não devia ter feito aquilo!... Tinha medo de te perder!... Você é meu raio de luz! – Sirius sorriu._

_Lara beijou Sirius carinhosamente. Black retribuiu. _

_Então, sirenes começaram a tocar ao longe, pareciam que bombeiros trouxas se aproximavam._

_- Lara! Vá! – disse Sirius._

_- Mas eu posso testemunhar ao seu favor! Foi Pedro que fez tudo isso! – Larissa com receios._

_- Não tem "mas"! Dumbledore tem seus motivos para você permanecer escondida! Então, você deve voltar para seu esconderijo! Vá, Raio de Luz! – Sirius a beijou novamente._

_- Pare! Sirius Black! Você está preso! – policial na rua._

_/i_

- (...) Então, corri dali sem olhar para trás! E o restante vocês sabem! Sirius foi condenado à prisão perpétua em Askaban! – disse Larissa fitando Rabicho.

- Obrigada, Srta. McClaggan! – disse o Juiz.

Harry e os demais bruxos ali presentes ficaram impressionados com depoimento de Larissa.

- Não era por menos! Sirius não tinha uma testemunha que contradissesse o ocorrido na "morte" de Rabicho! – comentou Sr. Weasley com os garotos.

Logo após, veio Lupin relatando alguns fatos que ocorreram há três anos atrás: a sua suposição do ressurgimento de Rabicho e alguns acontecimentos na Casa dos Gritos.

- Humm! Interessante, Sr. Petergrew! Sr. Potter salvou sua vida! Por favor, escrivão coloque tal acontecimento nos autos do julgamento! Prossiga, Sr. Lupin! – comentou o Juiz.

Remo continuou a história contando a fuga de Rabicho novamente.

- Como não tinha tomado minha poção, virei lobisomem! E não me lembro de mais nada! Apenas os relatos que falei, foram-me revelados por terceiros! – disse Lupin.

- E quem foram tais terceiros, Sr. Lupin? – perguntou o Juiz.

- Três jovens alunos de Hogwarts, meritíssimo! – respondeu Remo.

- Nomes, Sr. Lupin! – Juiz.

- Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger! – respondeu Lupin.

- Compreendo! Um rato era a forma animaga do Sr. Petergrew! E ele viveu anos na casa do Weasley!... Humm! Interessante! Obrigada, S. Lupin!... Bem!.. Por favor, Ronald Weasley aproxime-se! – disse o Juiz.

Rony apareceu e parecia ansioso.

- Mas, meritíssimo? Ele é menor? Não pode! – Pedro receoso.

- Sr. Petergrew! Estou abrindo a exceção, pelo fato, de que o senhor conviveu há anos nesta família de bruxos, sendo que Ronald Weasley foi seu "dono"! – disse o Juiz

- Sente-se, Sr. Weasley! Conte-me sobre o rato quando ele veio parar em suas mãos? E depois sobre o incidente no ano de 1994! E em detalhes, por favor! – disse o Juiz.

Ron contou tudo até sobre o que aconteceu na Casa dos Gritos até a transformação de Lupin e da fuga de Rabicho.

- Só uma pergunta, Sr. Weasley, qual era o comportamento de seu "rato" naquele ano? – perguntou o Juiz curioso.

- Ele sumia ou fugia! – respondeu Rony.

O Juiz agradeceu pelo depoimento de Ron, logo depois, disse:

- Por favor, Sr. Harry Potter!

Harry não entendeu, mas levantou de onde estava.

- Por favor, se aproxime! Quero que você me conte o que aconteceu no torneio tribuxo! E o retorno de Voldemort! – disse o Juiz.

Harry se aproximou e contou exatamente o que aconteceu. A poção que o fez ressurgir, a participação de Rabicho e até os detalhes da fala de Voldemort com seus comensais.

- Interessante! Lembro de ter lido o Pasquim! Mas gostaria que isto fosse aos autos da corte! Obrigado, Sr. Potter! – disse o Juiz que lhe sorriu e continuou:

- Entraremos em recesso! Para avaliar o caso e dentro de uma hora retornaremos à audiência!

O Juiz bateu o martelo e saiu.

Todos levantaram e saíram para, logo depois. E Rabicho foi escoltado para uma ante-sala.

No lado de fora do salão:

- Como ele pôde mentir tanto? – Harry pensativo.

- Tecnicamente, ele pode! Mas o certo seria que não mentisse! – disse Mione.

- Mas, o depoimento de Larissa foi primordial! Ela viu Pedro armando pra cima de Sirius naquela noite! – comentou Sr. Weasley.

Harry concordou e sabia que era questão de tempo.

Após o recesso, todos retornaram ao salão do julgamento.

Depois das formalidades, o Juiz se pronunciou:

- Certo! Antes de dar os veredictos! Quero fazer minhas colocações, observações e meu parecer sobre o caso Pedro Petergrew!

O Juiz olhou para todos no recinto e começou a discursar:

- Bem! A corte percebeu que houve algumas contradições entre os fatos aqui contados o que remete a algumas pontuações relevantes a serem levantadas e também questionadas!...

- O Sr. Petergrew, confessou que entregou o segredo dos Potters ao Lorde Voldemort e alega que foi forçado a isso! Mas o que mais me intriga a corte é: por que senhor Petergrew fugiu?... A corte pensa se ele alegava inocência e culpa...

- Então por que não ficou e explicou o que realmente aconteceu sendo que se considera inocente?... Talvez Sr. Petergrew responda, por medo do julgamento, mas a corte diz que no máximo o que aconteceria com Sr. Petergrew seria uma pena leve a ser cumprida levando em consideração o arrependimento da morte do Potters...

- Só um porém que talvez explique tal fuga... O Lorde falhou em sua investida contra aquele que teria o poder para destruí-lo! No caso o filho do casal Potter!...

Todos os bruxos presentes começaram a sussurrar entre si.

- Silêncio, por favor! Obrigado!... Continuando... – pediu o Juiz que depois com sua voz imponente continuou a se pronunciar:

É certo que naquele ano fatídico, Lorde Voldemort sumiu... uns falavam que ele morreu..., mas o corpo nunca foi encontrado, o que pela justiça determinamos como desaparecimento!...

É também fato que Lorde Voldemort retornou... o que comprova que ele sempre esteve presente, mesmo enfraquecido!... Devido a tal acontecimento, a corte não vê com bons olhos a nova fuga do Sr. Petergrew... no ano de 1994 em Hogwarts colocado nos autos desta corte- o juiz suspirou e continuou:

- A corte levanta as 5 situações avaliadas e analisadas nesta audiência:

1) Culpabilizar Sirius Black de tudo, seria fácil e ficaria livre de um julgamento seja pelo próprio Sr. Black que faria a justiça com as próprias mãos ou do próprio Lorde que poderia desconfiar que Sr. Petergrew lhe deu a informação que levaria-o a morte. É! O Medo, Sr. Petergrew! O medo da raiva dessas duas pessoas lhe fez fugir!... Mas?

2) Mas ficar de vigília da volta de Lorde Voldemort, em sua forma animaga de rato seria perfeito! Ser um bicho de estimação de uma família bruxa e que por coincidência ou não, tem um funcionário do Ministério nela;

3) Coincidentemente, Ronald Weasley, seu "dono", ficou amigo de Harry Potter. O que é muito interessante, para quem teve certa iculpa/i na morte dos pais daquele garoto... Pelo o que a corte raciocinou... você dado como morto, não poderia voltar... mas fazer algo com aquele garoto em especial poderia ser realizado, caso Lorde Voldemort voltasse ao poder!... Você vigiaria Potter... cada passo dele... para depois dar de bandeja ao Lorde!... Só que!...

4) Sirius Black fugiu de Askaban! O que poderia ter alterado os possíveis planos do Sr. Petergrew! Sr. Black tinha convicção da inocência dele! Queria pegar o Sr. Petergrew e matá-lo, como tentou fazer na noite do 01 de novembro de 1981 ... Então, o rato "Petergrew" animago chamado Perebas fez de tudo para fugir, mas não conseguiu... Sempre voltava pro seu "dono"!... Até que aconteceu o incidente aqui relatado pelo Sr. Lupin e confirmado pelo Sr. Ronald Weasley!... Novamente, mais uma fuga do Sr. Petergrew! E aí...

5) Ao procurar ao seu mestre, Sr. Petergrew participou em seu retorno! Inclusive entregando uma de suas mãos para um ritual de magia negra!... O que faz mais a corte em acreditar de sua lealdade para com o Lorde Voldemort!

- E pontuo que realmente, a corte estranha tal fato, Sr. Petergrew, ainda alegando inocência, sendo que foi capturado entre os comensais na festa de final de ano no Ministério da Magia! – o juiz encarou Rabicho e continuou a dizer:

- Para corte não faz diferença o medo ou a coragem, para a Justiça, a fuga é igual culpa! Ainda mais neste caso!... Por três vezes, Sr. Petergrew fugiu!... Por três vezes, fez teve chance de se redimir!...

O Juiz se pôs de pé e disse secamente:

- Levante-se, Sr. Pedro Petergrew, para ouvir o veredicto!

Pedro estava branco, pálido e parecia suar frio.

- Pelo fato de ser um animago ilegal, a corte julga: bCulpado/b... Por praticar magia negra proibida: bCulpado/b... Aliar ao Lorde Voldemort: bCulpado/b... Ter participação direta da morte dos Potters e dos trouxas: bCulpado/b... Planejar e lançar falso testemunho contra o Sr. Sirius Black: bCulpado/b... Com estes veredictos, declaro que Sr. Peter Petergrew, terá prisão perpetua em prisão sem direito a visita nos próximos 20 anos! Sem direito a recorrer o caso!...

O tribunal entrou em ovação ao veredicto. Pedro caiu em joelhos pedindo clemência.

Harry deu um pulo da cadeira e gritava de alegria.

- SILÊNCIO! ORDEM! EU NÃO ACABEI! – bradou o Juiz.

Todos pararam para ouvir o Juiz:

- Quero deixar bem claro! Que a partir desta data, Sr. Sirius Black é considerado binocente/b, pois estou anulando as acusações anterior do mesmo dadas as circunstâncias apresentada no caso Pedro Petergrew!... Não considerarei a fuga em Askaban como crime, pois ele era inocente antes de ser julgado justamente!... Espero que Sr. Sirius Black retorne a nossa sociedade como um homem livre!... Caso encerrado! – o Juiz bateu o martelo e saiu do tribunal que já estava em festa.


	14. Capitulo 19

**_Cap 19: O exame de Aparatação e Desaparatação_**

() tirado do texto iPara não esperar que lhe tragam flores/i de William Shakespeare.

Era alegria pura naquele instante, Harry abraçou Hermione fortemente.

Ron apareceu. Hermione correu para abraçá-lo e pulou no colo do ruivo que parecia sem entender nada, pois estava isolado numa sala que era anti-ruídos e magia.

- Quê, Mione? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ron que carregava Granger, enquanto ela abraçava-o fortemente.

- Conseguimos, Ron! Pedro foi considerado culpado e Sirius considerado inocente! – disse Mione empolgadamente, enquanto Harry se aproximava do casal.

É mesmo, cara! – Ron estava feliz.

Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

Os repórteres saíram da dali com todo o resumo do processo da audiência, inclusive Rita Skeeter saiu correndo. Com certeza para escrever a matéria que seria a primeira da capa no dia seguinte.

Já na mansão Black, os detalhes foram repassados aos amigos Neville, Gina e Luna. Claro que Sra. Weasley, Gui e Fleur, os gêmeos, Sra. Malfoy e Draco estavam presentes.

Hermione disse- O depoimento de Rony foi fundamental, pois foi idêntico ao do Prof. Lupin! E acrescido de ter sido "dono" de Petergrew, Pedro não teve escapatória!

- Mas o de Larissa foi essencial para comprovar a morte dos trouxas e a farsa da suposta morte de Pedro! – disse Sr. Weasley que se aproximou junto com Percy.

- E um toque especial de Dumbledore que conhecia quem era de fato o guardador do segredo dos Potters! – disse Lupin abraçando Narcisa por trás.

- Claro! Que não tivesse o depoimento de Severo, seria complicado em associar quem foi o traidor do Fidelius, Remo! – disse Dumbledore chegando ao lado do Prof. de Poções de Hogwarts.

- O que importa que todas testemunhas foram importantes e tiveram a contribuir para esta vitória, pois cada informação completava a outra! Obrigada a todos! – disse Larissa entrando alegremente na sala e sentando ao lado de Harry. Lara sorriu para ele e Harry disse:

- Você sabia, Larissa! Você sabia que isso ia acontecer! Como? Você adivinha as coisas? – Harry curioso.

É, profa. McClaggan! Você poderia dar aula de Adivinhação! – disse Rony empolgado.

Lara riu e disse:

- Não acredito em adivinhações, RonÉ uma disciplina vaga! O futuro ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer!... Firenze deve ter ensinado isso a vocês! O certo é compreensão e o significado isso tem para pessoa!... O que aconteceu de fato é que na realidade, eu tinha esperança em meu coração de que um dia isso aconteceria!... Coincidência ou não, eu acredito que retornei no momento certo para ajudar não só Sirius!... Não precisa de adivinhação, se você fizer o que seu coração escolhe e quer que aconteça!...

- O que vai acontecer com Sr. Petergrew, já que não tem mais a prisão de Askaban? – perguntou Neville.

- Ele será transferido para uma sala especial dentro do Ministério da Magia, Neville! Até construirmos uma nova penitenciária para bruxos criminosos! – disse Remo.

Todos estavam alvoroçados e começaram a conversar entre si. Ora em grupos, ora em duplas.

Larissa se sentou próxima a lareira. Snape chegou perto dela, mas não falou nada. Até que:

- Bem! Eu estou com fome! – disse Mundungo chegando de supetão e esfregando a mão na barriga.

- E Dunga tem razão! Passamos o dia inteiro naquele Ministério e nem comemos! – disse Rony prontamente.

- Certo! Vamos comer! – disse Sra. Weasley, enquanto todos se encaminhavam para a mesa da sala de jantar.

Depois da janta, todos se posicionaram na sala de visita para ouvir Narcisa tocar piano.

Todos estavam alegres, menos Snape que ficava indiferente aos sorrisos, mas parecia concentrado a cada nota da música.

Harry estava feliz, mas queria Sirius ali comemorando junto. Por um instante, olhou para Gina que estava radiante conversando com Luna e Hermione. Neville chegou junto com Ron e sentou do lado de Potter. E começaram a cantar uma canção.

Por um momento, Harry olhou em direção para a sala de jantar que ficava do lado oposto a sala de visita.

Larissa estava lá sentada à mesa ainda. Não parecia muito feliz. Então, Harry foi até ao seu encontro.

- Oi! Posso sentar? – Harry.

- Claro! – Lara sorriu.

- Reparei que está tristeÉ Sirius? Ele não está aqui! – Harry receoso.

É! Seria ótimo, ele aqui, não?... Acho que você sente falta dele também! – disse Larissa.

- Será que não tem uma forma de trazê-lo de volta? Ainda acredito que ele volte! – perguntou Harry esperançoso.

- HarryÉ muito mais complicado que você imagina! A morte é algo que não sabemos lidar, pois é uma coisa desconhecida aos nossos olhos e sentimentos! Por isso o medo da maioria das pessoas! Medo do desconhecido! E a morte é uma coisa desconhecidaÉ um mistério!... Por isto aquele Arco ali no Departamento de Mistérios com um véu que dá passagem para o mundo dos mortos! – disse Lara apreensiva.

- Tem gente morta ali? – perguntou Harry espantado.

- Hoje não seria ideal entrar neste mistério! Ainda tenho meus receios sobre isto! Tenho que avaliar isso dentro de mim! Assim como você com a profecia! – respondeu Lara como se quisesse o assunto acabava ali.

Harry emudeceu. Lara tinha razão. Um dos dois – Voldemort ou ele – tinham que morrer para poder viver.

Lara voltou a olhar as pessoas reunidas na sala e comentou:

- Bem! Além de Sirius, eu estava pensativa! Pensando que passei muito tempo longe de pessoas que gosto e de aproveitar momentos como esse!... E não queria perder issoÈ bom, sabe? Eu sentia falta de ficar observando e contemplando os sentimentos, emoções e reações dos outros a minha volta! – disse Lara olhando ao grupo que estava na sala.

- Por que? – Harry curioso.

- Porque, Harryé bom de vez em quando, parar de olhar para nós mesmo e ter a simplicidade de ver outros! De se colocar no lugar deles! – disse Lara sorrindo.

- Até na tristeza? – Harry.

- Aham!... Você consegue fazer isso, Harry! Você faz isso com pessoas que você gosta! Pois seu coração está seguro em confiar nelas! – Lara fitou Harry e depois olhou para a sala ao lado:

- A maior dificuldade é se colocar no lugar daquelas pessoas que não são exatamente tão cordiais conosco como nós desejaríamos que fossem! – disse Lara que parecia olhar para Snape.

De repente...

- Venha! – Larissa deu a mão para Harry.

Eles sentaram nos primeiro degraus da escada e ficaram próximos à porta de entrada da sala de visita quando viram que Remo Lupin tocava piano.

- Olha!... Preste atenção!... O que você vê? – perguntou Lara.

- Vejo muitas pessoas reunidas! – disse Harry.

- Sim! Claro! Mas como elas estão?

- Felizes! Exceto, Snape e Draco! – comentou Harry, tirando um sorriso de Lara.

- Tá! Tudo bem! Isto você vê por fora! O que você vê por dentro destas pessoas? – disse Lara olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry.

Harry não estava entendendo onde Larissa queria chegar.

- Quero que você veja por dentro delas! O que elas emanam? Qual sensação que elas te passam? – Lara tentando explicar melhor.

Harry não entendia aquilo: "Ver o que tem dentro delas? Ver o que? Que sensação?".

- Harry? Percebo que você não está entendendo! – disse Larissa olhando agora para dentro da sala e olhava Draco encostado na parede.

- Harry? O que você sente por seus amigos? – perguntou Lara.

- Eu gosto deles! – Harry prontamente.

- Gosta de estar com ele? – Lara

- Sim! Muito!

- E o que significa e a importância disso para você? – perguntou Lara diretamente.

- Tenho prazer de estar com eles, trocar idéias, estudar, dividir alegrias e tristezas! – disse Harry.

- Sim! "Bons amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher" (), Harry! – Larissa sorriu e continuou- Sabia se concentrarmos, nós podemos ver o coração das pessoas, ou seja, exatamente que elas estão sentindo, Harry?

- Lupin disse que minha mãe via beleza e bondade nas pessoas!... – disse Harry pensativo que de supetão lembrou do diário e:

- Seria um feitiço? Ou algo parecido?

- Sim, iFelix Felicis/iÈ um ótimo recurso, mas seu coração tem que está limpo de maldade ou qualquer ruim contra a pessoa que você quer lançar o feitiço!... Nós podemos ver os corações delas dependendo do que estão passando, Harry! E vemos que há mais nelas que podemos imaginar em nossa razão, Harry!– disse Lara calmamente.

Um silêncio. Harry ficava pensando realmente no que faria mais feliz naquele momento, Sirius de volta, mas... de repente seus olhos se encontraram com de Gina que rapidamente desviou. Parecia que não queria que Harry a visse olhando.

- Sabe, Harry? As vezes, as pessoas desviam o olhar para não deixar que vêem o que elas verdadeiramente elas são! – afirmou Lara, quando Harry voltou a escutá-la.

A profa. continuou a falar olhando para o teto:

- Mas não significa que elas são más, nem tão pouco boas! Por isso, ver o que ela emana numa determinada situação pode lhe dizer muitas coisas! Você percebe o que ela senteódio, amor, indiferença, amizade, sinceridade e assim vaiÉ uma coisa muito complexa! E é um universo de emoções ilimitadas do ser humano! – Lara sorriu voltando a olhar Harry.

- Pode haver beleza numa coisa má? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Sim! Tem possibilidade! Na natureza, há plantas de aparência horrenda, mas com um poder curativo que pode até salvar da morte! Assim como no ser humano! Seja bruxo, trouxa, duendes, centauros, elfos! – disse Lara.

É! Mas não digo o mesmo do Prof. Snape ou Draco! Acredito que eles não tem nada de bom! – comentou Harry.

Larissa se virou para Harry:

- Por que diz isso, Harry?

- Olha, o Snape! Por ele sempre está de mal humor! Maltrata os alunos das casas, exceto, Sonserina! E sempre tira pontos! E pior, tem o prazer de me humilhar na frente de todos em Hogwarts e aqui também! Você viu aquele dia aqui no hall de entrada! Quanto ao Draco eleé um almofadinha que se acha superior a todos! Provoca-nos e ainda sobra Neville que leva sempre a pior! E olha só os dois! Indiferentes! – comentou Harry.

- Draco me lembra uma pessoa almofadinha que se achava superior no tempo que estudava em Hogwarts? – disse Larissa em tom de gozação.

- Quem? Snape? – perguntou Harry.

- Não! Sirius Black! E assim como seu pai! Mas isso é passadoÉramos jovens! E depois cresceram e criaram juízo! – afirmou Lara deixando Harry chateado que disse:

- Sirius? Eu sei! Eu sei! Meu pai também! Já vi minha mãe brigar com meu pai! – disse Harry cabisbaixo.

- Quando? – Lara surpresa.

- Nas aulas de Oclumência com Snape no ano passado! Eu.. Eu entrei dentro dos pensamentos dele que estavam numa penseira! – disse Harry sem graça.

- Você é curioso, hein? Curiosidade pode ser uma virtude se usada com responsabilidade! Mas isto que você fez foi falta de respeito e invasão de privacidade, Harry! E se o for o dia dos nossos NOM´s, posso até arriscar em dizer que Snape deve ter detestado! Eu, no lugar dele, detestaria tal coisa! Imagina, você descobrir coisas minhas e sobre mim que são pessoais e íntimas! – disse Larissa, enquanto Harry lembrava do diário que estava de posse e a barriga deu uma reviravolta, pois sabia que se ela descobrisse que ele já fazia isto.?... Harry tentou desviar o pensamento.

Larissa ainda continuava a falar:

- Não vou afirmar que Snape era santo, pois não era! Fazia das dele também! Mas? Bem! Sobre Sirius, ele não era mal, mas também não era bom! Ele aprontou muito junto com Tiago! – comentava Lara.

Larissa sorriu e falou:

- Nossa Tiago! Ah! Sabe que seu pai fez para conquistar sua mãe? – perguntou Lara olhando Harry com sorriso saudosista:

- Tiago fazia a fazia rir! Ele era engraçado, muito engraçado! Era divertido ficar com ele e Sirius depois que seus pais começaram a namorar! Ainda mais que Narcisa se isolava de nós por causa de Lúcio... e Snape? Bem, eu já não falava mais com ele mesmo! – Lara cabisbaixa.

Harry percebeu que Snape olhou para onde ele e Lara estavam. Harry cerrou os olhos para o professor que fez o mesmo em expressão de ameaça:

- Ainda não entendi porque o Prof. Dumbledore confia tanto nele?... – perguntou enquanto entreolhava Snape.

Larissa levantou a cabeça e se virou em direção onde estava Snape que percebeu e mudou imediatamente a postura em que se encontrava dando de ombros a ela. Então, McClaggan disse:

- Pergunta interessante a sua?... Mas posso dizer que Alvo tem as razões dele, apesar de misteriosas!... Sobre Snape?... Não sei bem! A muito tempo atrás, pensei que o conhecesse, mas me enganei!... E você tem razão de falar sobre isso, mas, Harry, Snape deve ter seus motivos para agir desse jeito! – disse Larissa fitando o garoto.

- Quais? Não vejo por onde?... Snape uma vez me disse que demonstração de sentimento são tolices que levam para destruição, pois Voldemort descobriria e aí seria a ruína da pessoa... Bem! Foi assim que eu entendi! – comentou Harry.

- Vou concordar com Snape, na parte em que Voldemort diz aproveitar dos nossos sentimentos para atingir seus objetivos e pelo bel prazer de ferir, machucar e chantagear usando pessoas que nós amamos!... Dói e muito, Harry! E isto o Voldemort sabe fazer bem e com gosto! Você sentiu na pele isto!

- Sim! Fui no Ministério, com a pressa de salvar Sirius, pois achava que Voldemort estava torturando-o! – Harry desanimado.

- Mas, Harry! Outra coisa, eu vou discordar de Snape! Você venceu Voldemort, pois o que tem dentro de você, tem em grande quantidade! Seu coração, HarryÉ Amor! Amor pelo seu padrinho! Amor pelos seus amigos! Amor pelos seus pais, mesmo eles não estando aqui! E isto Voldemort não agüenta! Ele não suporta, sentimentos emanados de imenso prazer e alegria em coisas boas e verdadeiras! E é isso que você deve enxergar o que está em você e nas pessoas a sua volta... Só que para alcançar isto, antes tem que saber ceder! Saber dividir, saber a hora de descer do pedestal de achar que pode salvar o mundo! Saber a hora de desapegar e ter discernimento em suas escolhas! Ser simples e humilde, são virtudes que nós encontramos em pessoas verdadeiramente nobres de coração puro!

- Ah! Vocês estão aí! Venham! Estão perdendo a festa! – Mundungo interrompendo, pegando a mão de Lara, levando-a para o meio da sala e começaram a dançar.

Snape levantou de supetão e saiu da sala sem dar uma despedida. Subiu os degraus e foi para o quarto.

_i_

_Num lugar extremamente escuro, Harry se via no meio de pessoas encapuzadas e sem máscaras, pensou nos Comensais, mas estava tranqüilo no meio deles:_

_- O que? – disse Lucio Malfoy revoltado._

_- Sim! Rabicho! Condenado! – disse Avery._

_- Isto já era esperado! E ele também não faz falta! – disse abruptamente Bellatrix._

_- Cadê o mestre? – perguntou um outro comensal encostado na parede._

_- Ele está sozinho na sala ao lado! Avaliando e analisando outro plano para capturar McClaggan e destruir Potter! – disse uma voz que Harry levou um susto ao ouvi-la._

_O homem se aproximou de todos e pôs no meio da sala._

_- Você se gaba até hoje de ser o mais fiel, Crouch Jr! Humf! – disse Macnair se aproximando dele._

"_Crouch Jr.?", pensou Harry espantado._

_- Vocês sabem minha história e o que eu fiz! Coisa que nenhum de vocês teriam coragem! Se enfiltrar em Hogwarts e levar Potter ao mestre! – a arrogância era muito grande do comensal._

_Harry se desenroscou e se aproximou arrastando até o comensal que lhe sorriu:_

_- Vamos Nagini! O mestre quer que você me dê pouco de seu veneno para uma poção! – disse pegando Harry no colo._

_E saiu da sala o comensal deixando os comensais sussurrando entre si..._

_Chegando na sala ao lado, o comensal Crouch Jr deitou a Harry e apertou seus dentes para tirar o veneno._

_Depois acrescentou o veneno a um outro liquido e colocou-o no frasco._

_- Está pronto, meu senhor! De acordo com suas orientações e da sua receita! – Crouch se inclinou reverenciando ao Lorde._

_- Seus serviços serão recompensados, Bartô! Você vem sendo muito leal a mim!... Agora é questão de tempo! Deixar esta poção agir em dois meses aproximadamente e o ultimo ingrediente será acrescido a esta mistura! – disse Lorde Voldemort._

_- Desculpe-me pela minha ignorância, mas qual, meu Lorde? – Bartô._

_- O sangue de Larissa McClaggan! – disse Voldemort que seguiu de uma gargalhada._

_Harry estremeceu e sibilou algo._

_/i_

Harry acordou suado...

No dia seguinte de manhã, Harry junto com Rony, Mione, Neville e Draco foram ao Ministério da Magia para exame de Aparatação e Desaparatação. Acompanhados por Lupin, Sr. Weasley e Percy, eles foram para cabine telefônica e entraram divididos em grupos.

O salão de entrada estava cheios de bruxos andando para todos os lados. A fonte estava lá reformada e intacta com o elfo, a bruxa, o centauro e os duendes.

Depois de toda a burocracia de entrada no Ministério.

Sr. Wealsey explicou aos garotos o que deviam fazer:

- Vocês vão ter aulas na sala do segundo andar e depois a prática, assim como o exame, será num salão que é aqui no térreo no final do corredor! Percy acompanha-os, por favor, meu filho!

O grupo acompanhou Percy. Entraram no elevador e subiram.

Chegando no segundo andar, o corredor estava cheio de alunos de Hogwarts: todos estavam lá. Até Blaise Zabini que se aproximou de Harry e companhia:

- Olá, Potter, Weasley, Longbotton e Granger! – cumprimentou o sonserino ao grupo grifinório- Olá, Draco!

- Olá! Blaise! – disse Malfoy saindo de perto do colega e se juntando a Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Deixa pra lá! Nunca aprende mesmo!... Bem! Estudaram alguma coisa sobre aparatação e desaparatação? – perguntou o sonserino.

Harry e demais não responderam, apenas Hermione que explicou:

- Eu estudei! E Acho que vai ser moleza! Devemos apenas concentrar a onde queremos ir! Que somos transportados até o local!

Harry, Ron e Neville ficaram surpresos com Hermione. Realmente, nada lhe escapava.

E foi tranqüila a aula, o instrutor mostrou todas as fazes de aparatação e desaparatação: quadro a quadro com um retroprojector. Falou da tal concentração que Mione tinha relatado, depois ele demonstrou visivelmente e na frente de todos a magia.

Já na prática, foi mais engraçada.

Tinha gente que errava o local e aparecia em outro. Teve quase um bruxo chocava com outro por aparatar no mesmo lugar.

Rony aparatou dentro de um barril e levou todo mundo a risadas. Neville conseguiu ir melhor que todos ali. Harry ficou satisfeito pelo amigo. Draco conseguia sem problemas, até parecia que já fazia aquilo com muita freqüência.

Depois da prática, eles foram almoçar.

- O exame é depois do almoço? E se passarmos mal? – perguntou Neville.

- Deixa de ser burro, Longbotton! Isto não interfere em nada no exame! – afirmou Malfoy que estava passando junto com seus amigos de sonserina e foram sentar numa outra mesa do grande salão de refeição do Ministério da Magia.

- Não liga não, Neville! – disse Mione que continuou- A refeição não interfereÉ tão rápido o processo de aparatação e desaparatação que você não passa mal na viagem!... E uma coisa boa é que as aulas da Profa. McClaggan para concentração serão bem usadas aqui por todos nós!

- Nossa! Você sabe tudo mesmo? – comentou Susana Bones que sentou ao lado do grupo grifinório.

- Olá, Susana! – cumprimentou o grupo a Lufa-lufa.

- Olá, gente! Eu tinha essa mesma preocupação, Neville, mas minha tia explicou que muito mais simples que imagina! No inicio é treino mesmoás vezes, podemos errar! Só que depois é moleza! – sorriu Susana para Longbottom.

- Susana, você descobriu quem deu a informação que foi um comensal que salvou Larissa? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Não! Nem Zabini descobriu! Estamos achando que foi outra pessoa! De fora da Armada! Ninguém da AD passaria esta informação, ainda mais, em relação ao que Zabini falou de respeito ao Prof. Snape e ao Prof. Dumbledore! – disse Susana se aproximando e falando em tom baixo.

Simas e Dino chamaram Susana. Ela se despediu desejando boa sorte a todos no exame.

Depois que ela saiu de perto:

- Mas ainda acho que Snape é comensal a serviço de Voldemort! – comentou Potter.

- Acho que está passando da hora de você ver que Snape está do lado da Ordem! Como ele usa máscara e é oclumente, ele não é reconhecido! Pra mim, Snape ajuda a Ordem! – analisou Mione terminando de comer.

É! Mas eu sonhei de novo, Mione! Voldemort está planejando em pegar Larissa daqui a aproximadamente, dois meses! – disse Harry- E posso apostar que Snape não disse isso a Dumbledore! Assim como que Bartô Crouch Jr está vivo?

Ron e Mione se entreolharam e Neville não entendia nada.

- Isto!... Isto é impossível! Crouch Jr foi beijado por um Dementador! – Mione gaguejava. Ron está assustado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? De Barto Crouch Jr? Ele foi preso por torturar meus pais!... Ele está morto! Ele morreu em Askaban há muito tempo! – disse Neville tentando raciocinar rápido.

Harry olhou o amigo e percebeu que Neville precisava saber do que estava acontecendo. Mas...

- Neville! Depois eu te explico! – Harry olhava para aquele rosto redondo que estava assustado.

Neville abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não pode, pois estavam chamando para o exame.

O grupo foi isolado numa sala que ficava ao lado do salão. O teste foi feito com ordem alfabética, num grupo de quatro pessoas.

Harry estava ansioso até chegar na vez dele.

Quando isso aconteceu em entrou com as gêmeas Patils e Sally Perks, uma garota de corvinal.

Eles foram separados e se sentaram de frentes para as examinadores:

- Potter, Harry! Com o Sr. Stebbins! – disse um guarda que possuía uma lista na mão.

Harry foi observou que aquele Stebbins era conhecido.

- Ah! Harry Potter! Prazer em conhecê-lo, estudei com seu pai em Hogwarts! – disse o homem que possuía um sorriso largo.

O garoto olhou e lembrou da cena da penseira: "Ah! Lembrei!", pensou Harry enquanto estendia o braço para cumprimentar.

- Muito bem! Você responderá estas simples 4 questões de múltipla escolha sobre o exame e depois partiremos para o exame prático, ok?

Potter concordou com a cabeça e começou a fazer a prova. Que foi bem fácil de responder.

Na hora do exame prático, Harry conseguiu se transportar em uma pequena distância de um ponto ao outro.

- Tranqüilo, não? Parabéns, Sr. Potter!... Agora para finalizarÉ aparatar em ambientes desconhecidos ou locais que não conhece ou conhece, como uma cidade, uma casa da alguém ou uma sala daqui do Ministério! Gostaria que você pensasse na sala em que seus colegas que já fizeram o exame se encontram e fica bem ali atrás daquela porta!... Quando estiver pronto, pode ir!... Gostaria de dizer que as 18 horas, o resultado dos exames já estarão prontos! Obrigado! – disse Sr. Stebbins.

Harry olhou para a porta da sala, mas seu pensamento estava longe dali. Parecia não ser os pensamentos dele.

BAQUE.

Em um instante, ele estava numa sala, mas seus colegas não estavam lá.

Era uma sala que se encontrava em penumbra. Harry tentava enxergar e chamava por Hermione, sem resposta.

A cicatriz de Harry deu uma fisgada de dor e aí, depois:

- Vejo que você não sabe fazer ainda oclumência, Harry Potter? – disse Voldemort calmamente se virando para ele. O Lorde estava sentado em uma cadeira e estalava os dedos.

- Voldemort? – Harry surpreso procurando a varinha no bolso, mas lembrou que elas tinham sido recolhidas na entrada do Ministério.

- Não, Potter! Não quero lhe matar! Pelo menos, agora não! – disse Voldemort com um cinismo. – Eu queria lhe falar pessoalmente e lhe fazer uma proposta!

O Lorde saiu de onde estava e foi andando em passos lento enquanto se aproximava do garoto.

- Uma coisa, eu posso lhe dizer! Eu sei a profecia na íntegra, pois sua mente está mais aberta que imagina! Seu "amor" por Larissa o fez abrir para mim! Não precisei de esforço! – Voldemort sorrindo maliciosamente.

Harry tentava pensar em algo, mas ao ouvir o nome de Larissa, sua cicatriz deu uma pontada.

- Sim! Por um lado, esse negócio de "amor" é lucrativo para as trevas, não precisamos gastar, energia e saliva, para conseguir o queremos! Os tolos sentimentais nos entregam de bandeja o que queremos, pois o que sentem será sua desgraça! – disse o Lorde fitando Harry que depois perguntou:

- O que você quer de mim?

- A profecia é clara! Só um pode viver, Potter! Creio que você, assim como eu, não queremos ter a morte!... Então, já lhe fiz esta proposta e lhe farei novamente!... Junta-se a mim, Potter! Não teremos nada a temer! Você poderá se vingar daqueles que te humilharam! Você terá essa chance! Terá poder! Você será meu braço direito!... É simples! Eu esquecerei de McClaggan! Não correrei atrás dela, caso você aceite a minha proposta! – a voz de Voldemort era sedutora e guiava em timbre agradáveis aos ouvidos. Parecia uma hipnose.

A cicatriz tinha parado de doer. Em sua mente parecia tentador, mas algo no peito palpitava de dor.

Harry se viu confuso em seus pensamentos: "Será? Castigar os Dursleys?...".

Ele pensava: "Torturar Malfoy?... " e sorriu pensando: "Matar Snape?..." e pensava: "Ele deixará Larissa em paz, caso eu me junte a ele!..."

Harry cerrou os olhos, depois fitou o Lorde que estava com um sorriso de vitória próxima nos lábios:

- O sangue de Larissa? Por que? Poder? – Harry.

- Ah! Sim! Boa perspicácia, Potter! Um sangue legalmente real é bem característico para seguir com meus planos de ter o poder!.. Tenho que lembrar que até valeu a pena dela não ter morrido em Yorkshire! Isso me ajudará a retornar meus poderes!... Mas há outros interesses no sangue de Larissa McClaggan que está fora de seus entendimentos, Potter! Estes estão além deste de poder sobre os humanos! E sim, poder de para vencer a morte!

- Explique-me! Quem saiba eu entenda? – perguntou Potter com a cara fechada para o Lorde.

Os lábios de Voldemort crisparam e então disse:

- Você e toda comunidade bruxa pensam que a ultima descendente nobre tem o sangue de Gryffindor!... mas estão enganados, Potter!... Ela não tem o sangue dele! – Voldemort media cada palavra que sabia de sua boca.

Harry não estava entendendo nada. O Lorde continuou:

- Você nunca se perguntou, Potter? Por que existe ainda casa Sonserina em Hogwarts! Quando ela não deveria existir, pois seu fundador foi embora! – perguntou Voldemort.

Harry foi pego de surpresa. Nunca tinha questionado isto para si.

- Pois bem, Potter! Quando estudei em Hogwarts, passei a pesquisar mais e mais sobre minha ascendência com Salazar! Até que um dia descobrir que Salazar e Rowena foram amantes, antes da divisão de Hogwarts!... Você sabe que Salazar abandonou Hogwarts por discordar dos outros fundadores e criando a Câmara Secreta para matar os sangues ruins!... E então por um acaso, descobrir algo que Salazar não sabia depois de sua saída! Descobrir a razão porque ainda existe a casa sonserina!...

Harry prestava atenção em cada palavra que o Lorde dizia:

- Salazar não soube da gravidez de sua tão amada "traidora de sangue" Rowena! Godric com sua piedade aceitou casar com ela! Deu seu nome aos ascendentes dos McClaggans e com este bebê, Rowena fez questão que a memória de Slytherin deveria perdurar, pois a presença dele ainda era viva no Castelo de Hogwarts! O sangue de Salazar ainda estava presente em Hogwarts!

- Então, eles mantiveram a casa Sonserina de geração em geração pelo fato do sangue de Salazar ainda existir! – Potter incrédulo no que acabou de escutar.

- Um bebê, Potter! A união dos sangues entre Rowena e Salazar... perdura até os dias de hoje!– Voldemort disse bruscamente.

Lembrou de algo no diário de Larissa de Gryffindor ter ajudado Rowena e:

- Larissa! – sussurrou Potter.

- Precisamente!... – disse Voldemort com malícia e depois- Não temos mais tempo, Potter! Qual a sua resposta a minha proposta?

Seria fácil demais, juntar a Voldemort, deixar Larissa livre e viva, mas o certo que ele não era uma pessoa confiável... Mas então como saber se ele está dizendo a verdade?... Neste instante, então, Potter, fitou o Lorde e...

Harry não entendeu como fez, mas fez! Estava vendo que algo de maligno emanava do corpo do Lorde e percebeu o que devia fazer:

- Você quer minha resposta, Voldemort?

- Sim!

- Não! – Harry pensou e concentrou em seu pensamento: "Ministério da Magia, exame de aparatação e desaparatação!".

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Voldemort.

A voz do Lorde ficou distante e quando Potter viu, já estava de volta ao Ministério da Magia.


	15. Capitulo 20

_**Cap 20: Sonhos e Outros sonhos**_

- Cara! Onde você estava? – perguntou Rony assustado.

É? Harry? Quando vi Parvati e Padma chegando e não vimos você, eu e Hermione achamos que devia ter dado algo errado no seu exame? – disse Neville.

- Quando Rony chegou na sala disse que você não estava lá dentro! Ficamos preocupados! – disse Mione mais assustada que Rony.

Harry olhou os amigos, engoliu saliva seca e ainda esfregava a cicatriz que estava ardendo e disse:

- Não posso falar agora! Quando chegarmos na mansão, eu lhes conto o que aconteceu! – disse Harry. Voldemort estava furioso, ele podia sentir isso.

Sr. Weasley junto com Percy e Lupin se juntaram aos meninos e foram para Mansão Black através de uma chave portal estrategicamente colocada num beco de Londres.

- Então, todos passaram no exame? – perguntou Percy com presunção.

- Sim! – respondeu o grupo empolgado com o documento que autorizava nas mãos.

- Guardem! Em um lugar que podem achar! – sugeriu Sr. Weasley.

Chegando na residência dos Black, eles jantaram, mas Harry não queria tocar no assunto ali na frente dos adultos. Esperou até terminassem a janta.

Enquanto os adultos conversavam na sala e Draco se aproximava de Larissa, Harry puxou sorrateiramente os amigos, subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto.

Harry contou tudo que aconteceu e depois o grupo ficou mudo por um período. Pareciam que tentavam entender o que acabavam de ouvir.

- Eu fico impressionada o porque isso não está em iHogwarts, uma história/i? – questionava Hermione reflexiva.

- Ora, Mione! Por que iria contar a vida pessoal e íntima dos fundadoresÁs vezes, Gryffindor não queria que isso fosse divulgado? – Rony respondendo rapidamente. Granger ainda pensativa não brigou com Weasley, apenas concordou da possibilidade com a cabeça.

- Se Voldemort é herdeiro de Salazar pra que ele deseja o sangue de Larissa? – estranhou Gina.

- Pelo que entendi poder! – Neville raciocinando.

- Não é só isso! Vocês lembram do outro sonho de Harry! Que Voldemort dizia que queria ser o único! Pois então, ele quer ser o único herdeiro! O único com o sangue de Salazar e a garantia de nobreza desse sangue puro entre Ravenclaw e Slytherin! E qual a única pessoa que possue tal característica? – Mione pensando em cada detalhe.

- Larissa! – todos em coro.

O grupo ficou olhando Hermione impressionado com o raciocínio dela.

- Nossa? A possibilidade de ser verdade a morte de Larissa pode ser fato! Caso o Lorde Voldemort pegue o sangue dela! – Luna voltou a terra como uma estrela cadente.

Todos olharam para Luna que perguntou- O que foi?

Logo depois Harry disse:

- Semana que vem, nós voltaremos para Hogwarts! Reuniremos a AD, reveremos a questão de segurança da profa. McClaggan!...

- Harry! Professor Snape não? – Mione advertiu.

É ele! Sim! E agora temos como convencer Zabini e o pessoal de Sonserina!... Segundo passo! Vou descobrir o que há por trás da estátua do Gryffo perto do banheiro das meninas! Se o tal Príncipe tiver lá, teremos respostas!... – Harry parecia entusiasmado.

- Acho melhor eu fazer isso, cara! Como sou monitor tenho mais facilidade de andar pelo corredor até de noite e descobrir como entra! Para depois, eu lhe passar a senha ou qualquer coisa parecida! – disse Ron.

- Eu posso ajudar, Rony, nisso! – prontificou Mione.

- Ok! Gina! Você ficará responsável de pesquisar sobre esta história dos fundadores! Se Voldemort descobriu, então deve ter algum livro...

- Ah! Eu quero também pesquisar sobre isso! – Luna empolgada.

- Tudo bem! Vocês duas farão isso! – Harry sorrindo.

- E eu o que eu faço? – Neville querendo ajudar.

Harry estava pensando em algo, mas ao olhar Neville, lembrou que poderia lhe contar sobre a profecia. Só que:

- Neville, você ajuda Gina e Luna, na pesquisa, ok?

Neville pareceu desanimado, mas aceitou sem reclamar.

Draco abriu a porta bruscamente assustando o grupo:

- Se achando o máximo de novo, não é, Potter? Planejando algo com seus amiguinhos?

- Não é dá sua conta, Malfoy! – disse Neville levantando, mas Mione o fez descer rapidinho puxando pela manga do casaco.

Draco cerrou os olhos para o grupo, mas parou por ali. Sua mãe tinha acabado de entrar dizendo para as meninas irem dormir no quarto de Larissa.

Harry começou a sonhar. Snape estava correndo atrás de Larissa pela floresta proibida, enquanto ela se escondia atrás de uma das pernas de Grope, irmão de Hagrid. Snape sumiu assim como Larissa. Então, Grope dizia para Harry que estava cortando lenha para Hogwarts, pois Dumbledore precisava urgente para construir um barco para alguém ir embora.

Perto dali uma luz na escuridão da floresta chamou atenção de Harry. Ele caminhou para ver o que era. Eram várias tochas acesas. Vários Comensais circulavam um monte de lenhas sobre postas. Harry olhou para cima e viu Voldemort sentado em uma espécie de trono dourado e apontando para um dos Comensais que estava com Larissa desacordada no colo. Ele estava de capuz e de costa para Harry.

Potter queria ver quem era. Saiu de onde estava contornou o circulo dos seguidores, mas não conseguiu ver quem era. O Comensal colocou Lara em cima da estrutura de madeira e logo depois saiu.

Os comensais se aproximaram com as tochas e queimaram a madeira onde se localizava Lara.

Logo depois, os seguidores e o Lorde sumiram dali. Apenas ficou o comensal misterioso que tirou o capuz.

- Snape! – disse o garoto.

Snape olhava com indiferença a labareda começava a subir se aproximando do corpo de Larissa.

Harry para Lara e ficou paralisado ao ver que os olhos de Larissa estavam abertos- Ela está viva!

Tentava todos os feitiços que aprendeu, mas nada funcionava. Olhava para Snape imóvel.

- Traidor! – disse Harry cerrando os dentes.

A chama começava a consumir o corpo de Larissa McClaggan. Harry tentava mais um feitiço em vão.

- Traidor! – falou num tom mais alto.

O fogo tomou conta do corpo de Lara. Harry não conseguia se aproximar.

- TRAIDOR! – bradou.

Harry levantou de supetão da cama, estava assustado e ofegante. Sentia medo no que viu, mas viu Larissa do seu lado. Abraçou-a fortemente.

- O que foi? – McClaggan preocupada.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu todos que estavam na mansão presentes no quarto. Viu e encarou Snape que retribuiu o olhar na mesma moeda. Depois, Potter voltou a olhar Larissa.

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Larissa novamente.

- Harry Potter e suas crises para chamar atenção! – comentou Draco com sarcasmo. Snape crispava os lábios de satisfação.

- Draco! Não tem graça! – advertiu Lupin.

- Você não manda em mim! Mãe? – disse Malfoy bruscamente.

- Mas eu mando! Fique quieto! – disse Narcisa rispidamente. Sra. Malfoy olhou para Harry- Vou trazer uma poção tranqüilizadora!

Harry ainda permanecia mudo, enquanto Narcisa saía do quarto. Ele olhava para Larissa desejando que ela voltasse para o esconderijo e não voltasse mais para Hogwarts. Pois sentia perigo próximo. Ele não entendia muito de sonhos, mas que passava uma sensação ruim, isso passava.

A Sra. Malfoy chegou rapidamente com a caneca e entregou-a ao garoto. Ele deu um gole e:

- Então, Harry, o que aconteceu? Voldemort? Ele apareceu em seus sonhos? – perguntou Mione sentando do lado do amigo. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e abaixando-a logo depois.

Harry não queria falar na frente da Sra. Malfoy e de Draco, muito menos de Snape.

- Por favor, saiam! Eu vou falar com Harry a sós! – disse Larissa calmamente.

Todos saíram, menos Snape que antes de fechar a porta...

- Vejo que as aulas que lhe dei, assim como da Profa. McClaggan, não foram suficientemente forte para bloquear sua mente, não é, Potter? – perguntou friamente Snape.

- NÃO! VOLDEMORT NÃO INVADIU MINHA MENTE! EU APENAS TIVE UM SONHO! – bradou Harry que estava com ódio de Snape pelo que ele fez no sonho.

Snape fitou Harry e perguntou em seu tom sibilante e arrogante de sempre:

- E você conseguiu discernir uma ilusão de um sonho, Senhor... Potter?

- PÁRA, SNAPE! – bradou Larissa severamente levantando da cama e indo à direção ao professor.

Larissa encarou Severo que ficou lívido e ela disse de maneira áspera:

- Não está vendo que ele está assustado com acabou de sonhar! Eu não entendo como você ainda insiste em testá-lo? Ainda acha que irá encontrar Tiago Potter! Harry não é Tiago!

- Eu sei que Tiago Potter morreu, McClaggan! Só que o filho dele acha que tem o poder de saber diferenciar entre sonho e ilusão! Como se ele tivesse maturidade para isso! – argumentou Snape gesticulando e sem encarar Larissa.

- Só que esta característica de discernimento não vem de Tiago! Vem de Lílian! – falou bruscamente McClaggan.

Snape ficou mudo. Harry ficou impressionado com a raiva nas palavras de Larissa:

- E sabe de uma coisa, Severo Snape! Há muito tempo atrás, pensava que te conhecesse! Pensava que fossemos amigos num período! Mas apenas foi um pensamento adolescente e infantil da minha parte! Realmente, devo concordar com Sirius! Ninguém pode ser amigo de alguém tão frio e vazio por dentro e pra completar guarda mágoas de um tempo que não pode ser mais consertado!

Snape ficou fitando um objeto na cômoda e parecia pensativo.

Harry ficou satisfeito ao ouvir alguém respondendo a altura para o professor Snape. Não agüentava ter que ouvir as humilhações e insinuações sobre suas condutas anti-regras de Snape.

Logo depois, ele saiu dali em passos firmes, esvoaçando sua capa e sumindo no corredor.

Larissa McClaggan ficou calada por alguns minutos olhando o quadro de Régulo:

- Harry? – Larissa se voltando para ele.

- Sim!

- Como você define que foi um sonho? – Larissa apreensiva.

- Minha cicatriz não doeu! Não senti a presença e muito menos as sensações de Voldemort!... Só não sei como! Não sei explicar como eu sei disso! Mas que eu tenho certeza eu tenho! – Harry confuso.

- O que você sonhou, Harry? – perguntou Larissa com um sorriso. O garoto contou tudo.

- Snape? Traidor? – McClaggan receosa. Depois, Harry contou sobre o que ouviu da conversa entre Snape e Lúcio Malfoy.

- Vê! Ele sempre se aproxima de você! Ele sempre faz isso! Só que como você nunca está sozinha! Ele não consegue para levá-la a Voldemort! – disse Harry ansioso.

- Não faz sentido? Por que Snape fazia isto, depois do prestígio sendo Chefe de Sonserina e professor de poções! E tenha a plena confiança de Alvo? Se ele fizesse isto, colocaria tudo a perder o que ele conseguiu! – Lara estranhando.

- Mas você não gosta dele! – afirmou Harry.

- Harry! Não é pelo fato de não gostar de Snape, não significa tenha respeito pela pessoa dele! – disse Lara.

- Você confia nele? – perguntou rapidamente o garoto.

Por um breve momento, Larissa ficou calada olhando nos olhos de Harry e depois disse:

- Alvo deve ter as razões dele! E eu confio em Alvo!

- Viu! Não confia em Snape!

- Harry? Não coloque palavras na minha boca! Eu não afirmei isso!

- Mas também não confirmou!

- Eu confio em Snape, pois Alvo confia nele e isso já me basta! – disse Larissa terminando o assunto e colocando a cabeça de Harry em seu colo. – Agora! Durma! Eu vou ficar aqui ao seu lado!

Larissa começou a cantarolar enquanto fazia um cafuné em Harry que foi aprofundando em seu sono.

O dia amanheceu, Harry não viu ninguém no quarto. Vestiu suas roupas e desceu para o café.

- Dormiu bem, Potter! Também recebendo colinho de Larissa! – comentou Draco para raiva de Harry. O Sonserino continuou subindo a escada.

- Nossa! Até eu que não sou dorminhoco! – comentou Jorge.

- Quantas horas são? – Harry curioso.

- Uma hora da tarde! – respondeu Rony.

- Onde estão as meninas? – perguntou Harry.

- Foram com Narcisa para as provas dos vestidos na costureira! Luna foi junto! – respondeu Sra. Weasley colocando algo para Harry comer.

- Profa. McClaggan? – Harry garfando algo no prato.

- Já foi para Hogwarts junto com Snape! – respondeu Fred sentando ao lado dele, enquanto Harry engasgava com o susto da noticia:

- Foi... cof!cof!cof!... sozinha?... cof!cof!cof!... com ele?

- Não! Dumbledore passou cedo aqui e foram juntos! – respondeu Mundungo que chegou e já ia beslicar algo quando Sra. Weasley deu um tapa na sua mão:

É pro Harry! E você já almoçou!

Fletcher fechou a cara de contragosto e quando a Sra. Weasley deu as costas, ele arriscou a parodiá-la, levando a risinhos dos gêmeos, Rony, Neville e Harry.

- Bem! Lara já foi, pois precisava reorganizar as coisas para as aulas e ... – Mundungo chamou os garotos para perto e começou a sussurrar- E também para Dumbledore e Snape decifrarem os sonhos que ela vem tendo!

Os garotos se entreolharam:

- Aqueles tais sonhos! Vocês sabem! Ela também comentou no tribunal que sonhava e Sirius ajudava! Então, pelo que entendi, ela está tendo novos sonhos! – continuou Mundungo sussurrando.

É! Nós estamos sabendo, mas o que estes sonhos são exatamente, Dunga? – perguntou Rony.

Mundungo olhou para entrada da cozinha- Fred! Jorge! Observem sua mãe! Ela não pode saber que estou revelando aqui!

Fred e Jorge se posicionaram e Fletcher recomeçou a falar:

- Bem! Larissa tem várias características e uma delas é de sonhar, mas estes sonhos não são comuns e normais! Algo de ruim sempre acontece!

Harry olhou para os amigos, enquanto Dunga continuava a história:

- Lara sempre sonhou algo relacionado à morte de alguém! Apesar de ser considerado como coincidência! Uma delas foi o ataque em Yorkshire! E a outra a morte de seus pais Harry!

- Ela já me contou sobre isso! Ela me disse que sonhava e contava para minha mãe! – lembrou Harry do que Lara disse quando estiveram nas Colinas de Raven.

Mundungo continuou:

- Pois é! Pela reunião que teve hoje de manhãzinha, quando Larissa estava "morta", Dumbledore revelou que ela sonhava com os Potters e Longbottoms direto! Segundo ele, estes sonhos possuíam muitas coisas abstratas e de uma complexidade simbólica muito grande! Partir desse dia, Dumbledore orientava os Potters e Longbottons tomarem toda precaução na segurança, associando a tal profecia de Trelawney!

Harry não deixou de perceber que Neville estava pálido.

- Como seria estes sonhos, Dunga? – Harry ansioso e curioso.

- Bem! Não sei exatamente! Dumbledore parou ali!... – concluiu rapidamente Mundungo se recompondo, pois os gêmeos deram o sinal de proximidade de Molly Weasley.

- O que houve? – perguntou a matriarca dos Weasleys.

- Nada! Nada! – disse Mundungo com ar despretensioso deixando Sra. Weasley com um pulga atrás da orelha.

Mal as garotas chegaram, Harry junto com Rony e Neville começaram a contar o Mundungo falou.

- Interessante! Será que um acontecimento ruim está para acontecer? – Gina ressabiada.

- Uma morte com certeza! – afirmou Luna.

- Você só pensa nisso? – Neville assustado.

- OraÉ a única certeza que temos do futuro! – replicou Luna, deixando todos em silêncio e pensativos. Mione estava calada, até que:

- Larissa sonhava com os Potters e Longbottons! Bem, com os Potters, eu entendo, mas com os Longbottons, não?

Todos olharam para Harry curiosos, principalmente, Longbottom:

- Olha! Tem uma coisa que eu sei, mas não queria falar até que eu sinta pronto em dizer! E apenas pra Neville! Não me levem a mal! Por favor!

É sobre a tal profecia? – Rony curioso e Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

- Será que Larissa está sonhando algo relacionado com a profecia, Mione? – Gina tentando associar os fatos.

- Difícil afirmar, se não sei como é a profecia e claro, muito menos os sonhos dela! – respondeu Mione. – Vamos dormir, amanhã retornamos a Hogwarts! E pensaremos em algo! No momento estou de cabeça quente!

i_- Senhor, estive pensando? – disse uma voz feminina vinda de um canto escuro da sala._

_- Fale, Bela! – disse Harry olhando para a comensal._

_- Como atrairá, a princesinha, para fora do castelo de Hogwarts?_

_- Aquele castelo possue passagens secretas, Bela! Possue a Câmara Secreta que não é mais tão secreta assim! De lá terei como, ter meu desígnio concluído e então terei poder para destruir Potter, pois apenas deve sobrar um vivo! Eu ou ele! Só um! – Harry sorriu com malícia._

_- Então eu posso matá-lo! E o senhor não terá esse trabalho!_

_- TOLA! Só eu posso fazer isso, mais ninguém!... – Harry deu uma gargalhada._

_- Mas senhor, a princesinha e o bebezinho estão sob o olhar dele! – disse Bela lívida._

_- Eu sei! Mas tenho um trunfo na manga! Tenho aquele que Dumbledore confia plenamente! Este trará Larissa a mim! – disse Harry olhando para os lados como se procurasse algo- ESTÁ OUVINDO, POTTER? AQUELE QUE DUMBLEDORE CONFIA! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA/i_


	16. Capitulo 21

_**Cap 21: De volta a Hogwarts: aulas e brigas**_

No trem de volta para Hogwarts, Harry comentou novamente para os amigos sobre o que sonhou.

- Harry? Já sei! O diário! Deve ter algo com os sonhos lá? – exaltou Rony.

- Não! De jeito nenhum já li muito e não quero ler mais! Se Larissa descobrir que estou fazendo ela vai me odiar! – afirmou Harry.

- Mas você terá que devolver o diário! – disse Luna.

- Eu vou concordar com Luna! Você vai ter que devolvê-lo! – disse Mione.

- Mione, está maluca! Harry não pode simplesmente falar: "Oi, professora! Aqui toma seu diário! Olha o que eu li fica e morre comigo! Eu sou um túmulo!" – disse Rony imitando Harry.

- Nisso, Rony tem razão! Ainda mais tem a foto que está faltando e está com Snape! – ponderou Neville.

De repente, entrou Simas e Dino na cabine:

- Olha! Mais ataques, mais torturas e morte entre os trouxas! – falaram em coro.

Hermione pegou o jornal e leu atentamente e fez um resumo:

- Pelo que eu vejo, os aurores estão tendo trabalho dobrado assim como no hospital St. Mungus com os feridos em combate! Os trouxas estão sofrendo com doenças inexplicáveis, existem pragas nas plantações! Avalanches nas geleiras das montanhas! Aparecimento de Gigantes em terras mágicas e destruição de casas! Torturas a procura de notícias sobre Larissa em Yorkshire, as pessoas foram tiradas de lá para segurança delas, ou seja, o Palacete está abandonado!

- Será que a professora sabe disso tudo? – Neville curioso.

- Talvez? Talvez?... Dino! Simas! Avise o pessoal da AD, reuniremos amanhã na sala de requisiçãoà tarde! – disse Harry veemente.

Em pleno domingo, a AD estava reunida. A primeira notícia a ser dada, era que Cátia Bell estava em casa e passando bem.

- Ela vai perder este ano em Hogwarts! Ela vai repetir no semestre que vem! – disse Rogério Davies.

Todos ficaram aliviados e satisfeitos com a novidade. Logo depois, Harry tomou a palavra e fez um resumo dos acontecimentos destas férias.

Potter não contou sobre a profecia, e muito menos sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts e o tal príncipe mestiço, pois não tinha certeza de tais dados. Tanto que ele, Rony, Mione, Neville, Gina e Luna descobririam algo a respeito. Entretanto ele só preocupou em expor a AD quanto a segurança de Larissa McClaggan, inclusive a afirmação que Snape era o traidor.

Zabini levantou e disse- Respeito sua posição, Potter, mas definitivamente ainda não tem provas concretas do Prof. Snape está do lado de Lorde VoldemortÉ sua versão dos fatos! Eu não irei me ater a estes! Quanto a segurança da professora, eu concordo em participar! Mas não impedirei o chefe de Sonserina se aproximar dela!

Zabini olhou para os demais membros da AD: uns concordaram, outros estavam em dúvidas e outros negaram.

- Vejo! Que temos um impasse aqui! – afirmou Hermione.

- Eu sugiro que mantenhamos a segurança da profa. McClaggan como estava! – disse Zabini olhando para Gina com um sorriso no rosto. Gina retribuiu sem graça. Harry fechou a cara.

- Você não está em condições de sugerir nada, Zabini! – disse Harry fitando o sonserino.

- Olha, Potter! Não gostei do seu tom de voz! – advertiu o sonserino.

- Calma! Fiquem calmos! Assim não chegaremos a lugar nenhum! Ninguém está afirmando nada! Harry apenas suspeita do professor e segundo ele alguns fatos pesam para o lado da desconfiança, mas não temos provas reais! O que pra mim é inocente até que se prove o contrário! – discursou Susana Bones surpreendendo a todos com seu senso de justiça- Então! Acho que devemos votar em manter a segurança do jeito que estava ou rever a segurança de Larissa com relação ao professor Snape?

Hermione foi ao quadro negro e escreveu os votos de acordo com a pergunta feita. Depois de contá-los disse:

- Venceu a manutenção da segurança como estava!

- Ou seja, sem paranóias! Com tranqüilidade, sem neuras! Cobriremos, descobriremos e anotaremos todo os passos da professora em não a deixaremos sozinha! E apenas confiar nisso! – disse Zabini satisfeito.

Harry tentava controlar seus nervos, mas tava difícil. Gina segurava seu braço, mas não o encarava.

Quando terminou a reunião, a maioria saiu, só ficaram na sala Harry e seus amigos acompanhados de Susana Bones.

- Você não vai embora, Susana? – perguntou Neville.

- Já vou sair! Apenas quero dizer uma coisa para Harry: Tome cuidado como você acusa alguém sem ter provas concretas, pois pode estar julgando um inocente! – sorriu a Lufa-lufa que logo saiu.

Harry olhou para os amigos que levantaram sem dizer uma palavra.

As aulas retornaram e com mais deveres que podiam imaginar. Ainda tinha os treinos de Quadribol e os exames das disciplinas. A AD não estava dando muita conta sobre a segurança. Os alunos do sétimo ano pediram para desistir, pois tinham que estudar para o NIEM´s, assim como, os quinto ano.

- Só restou o sexto ano, Harry! – disse Zacarias Smith meio desanimado.

- Nós vamos ter que cobrir eles de alguma forma! – disse Harry numa das conversas no corredor.

As aulas de transfiguração estavam interessantes, mas Harry ainda não tinha decidido qual animal se transfigurar.

Nas aulas de feitiços, continuavam a associar a defesa contra artes das trevas e o mais interessante foi a explicação sobre o feitiço Fidelius. Harry imaginou seus pais e depois a traição de Rabicho que agora estava preso em algum lugar no Ministério da Magia.

Principalmente nas aulas de DCAT com a profa. McClaggan, ele estava conseguindo concentrar nos estudos e também nas práticas da disciplina. O que chamava atenção dele é que a professora estava com olheiras escuras e aparência de não dormir bem.

"Será os sonhos? Será?", pensava Harry enquanto Larissa ensinava a aula teórica sobre o i_Félix Felicis_/i.

As aulas de Hagrid continuavam divertidas e com razoável perigo em se queimar, mas nada que Madame Pomfrey resolvesse. O mais chamou atenção de Harry e seus amigos era a presença de Madame Máxime na cabana de Hagrid. Ela estava sempre arrumando algo de lá.

- O que será que ela está fazendo lá? Ela não devia está na França? – perguntou rony curioso.

Quanto as demais disciplina, Potter ia se saindo bem. O problema era quando chegava as aulas de poções com professor Snape. Parecia que Snape descontava em todos por aquilo que passou nestas férias na mansão Black.

- Quero que vocês prestem a devida atenção para esta próxima poção em que não vou admitir erros! Um erro, um zero!... – Snape passava seus olhos brilhantes pela turma e prosseguia com seus ensinamentos:

- Esta poção é um óleo de Gregório? Alguém pode me dizer o efeito deste óleo?

Hermione levantou o braço nas alturas, só para variar. O professor fingiu que não viu.

Ela respondeu: O óleo de Gregório ou também conhecido como Unção da Traição tem ação de quem a bebê-la entregar seus melhores amigos!

Snape suspirou e começou a andar pela sala com ar de arrogância:

É uma pena? E lamentável que vocês que passaram nos NOMs não tenham se preocupados em pesquisar e estudar sobre as próximas poções destes semestres! E mais uma vez e já está virando rotina, pois sempre e digo novamente SEMPRE a nossa senhorita Hermione Sabe-Tudo Granger tem a resposta na ponta da língua?... Não tolero mais suas intromissão Srta Granger! Não a convidei para falar, então, 5 pontos a menos para Grifinória!... Quero que anotem e peguem os ingredientes e se precisarem há alguns na estante ali ao lado do quadro! Vocês tem uma hora e meia para me entregarem! Comecem!

Hermione não estava se sentindo abalada com aquilo mais.

- Você não vai ficar chateada! Perdemos pontos! – comentou Harry.

- Pra que? Ele sempre tira pontos aqui, mas sempre recupero nas outras disciplinas e em triplo de pontos! Não vou me desgastar! – disse Mione confiantemente deixando Neville e Harry de queixos caídos.

- Então vamos a poção do Dedo-duro! – disse Neville arrancando risadas dos outros alunos, inclusive Zabini.

Pra variar mais pontos perdidos pelo Snape que favoreceu Sonserina novamente.

Num dos intervalos, Harry estava com Rony e Hermione:

- Descobriram algo sobre a porta atrás do Gryffo?

- Nada! Parece que não tem porta nenhuma! – Rony desanimado.

- Tentei todo tipo de feitiço, mas não adiantou! – Mione mais desanimada ainda.

- Vocês poderiam ver lá no banheiro da Murta! Segundo ela a Câmara Secreta não foi tão destruída assim? – comentou Harry.

É! Podemos tentar! Mas não falamos em língua de cobra? – disse Rony brincando igual uma serpente. Hermione deu uma gargalhada e depois abraçou o ruivo. Rony ficou sem graça. Harry deu uma piscadela para o amigo.

Gina chegou junto com Luna, Neville e Susana.

- Oi! E aí, Gina? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Nada por enquanto! Neville olhou na seção reservada junto com Susana e assim como eu e Luna, não encontraram nada sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Por que Susana entrou no meio da história? – Harry sem entender.

- Ora! Eu quero ajudar! Neville me contou sobre a pesquisa que tinha que fazer! Achei interessante ajudar! Eu também quero saber sobre isso! Isso faz parte da história de Hogwarts! Sempre me perguntei por que Sonserina permanece sendo que o fundador abandonou a casa! Agora eu vou afinco nisso!

Harry sorriu para aquela garota ruiva de cabelos cacheados de Lufa-lufa.

- Tudo bem! Mas ficará entre nós! O restante do grupo da AD não pode! Pelo menos por enquanto!

Susana concordou selando com Harry num aperto de mão.

Neste meio tempo, Ernie MacMillan sai correndo em direção ao grupo e chega com a informação que Tracy Davis descobriu que Snape estava saindo três vezes a noite para sala do diretor e que Michael Corner relatou que Larissa, também estava saindo algumas noites indo para mesma direção.

- Não sabe os dias? – Harry curioso.

- Eles não sabem os dias da semana, mas são dias alternados! – afirmou MacMilian olhando para Tracy que estava do outro lado do pátio e acenava para o grupo.

Harry agradeceu o recado e ele saiu correndo de volta ao inamorico/i com Tracy.

O sinal tocou, era a hora do jantar. Quando todos iam caminhando em direção ao grande salão, Harry puxou Hermione e perguntou:

- Mione!

- O que foi, Harry?

- Caso eu descubra como são os sonhos de Lara, você poderia desvendá-los? – Harry com curiosidade.

- Posso tentar, Harry! Através das Runas Antigas é possível! Alguns símbolos podem orientar para algum significado! Mas preciso conhecer a tal profecia também! – disse Mione.

- Certo! Vou descobrir estes sonhos e a contarei! Quero saber o que Voldemort irá fazer com Larissa e se isso tem haver com a profecia! – disse Harry enquanto caminhavam para o salão.

Quando sentaram a mesa, Dumbledore quis dar um aviso antes do banquete:

- Muito bem! Gostaria de informar que dia 14 de fevereiro! Hogwarts estará em festa!

Os burburinhos entre os alunos começaram. Enquanto o diretor continuava a falar:

- Sim! Um ex-aluno Gui Weasley e a senhorita Fleur Delcacour irão se unir em matrimônio! Solicitarão a Hogwarts e a escola atendeu! Então, todos os alunos e professores estão convidados para participarem deste júbilo!... Agora vamos ao banquete! Bom apetite!

E o falatório começou e com certeza isso duraria até o dia do casamento.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu Gina sorrindo. Por um breve momento achou que ela tinha olhado para ele, mas ela desviou.

- Larissa não está à mesa, Harry! – comentou Neville.

Harry se voltou pra mesa principal. Realmente, ela não estava, mas o que o tranqüilizou é que Snape estava.

- Onde será que ela está? – perguntou Neville.

- Talvez no quarto! O boato que ronda por aí é que ela não vem dormindo bem! – disse Luna chegando e se sentando ao lado de Harry.

Harry ficou pensando da possibilidade de ir lá e conversar com ela. Sentia uma necessidade de estar do lado dela. Ao mesmo tempo sentia mais necessidade de ver estes sonhos e saber o que se tratava.

- Harry! Acorda, cara! Tá sonhando acordado? – disse Rony chacoalhando o amigo.

- Tá! Calma, Ron! Tudo bem! Só estava pensando em ir visitar a professora! – disse Harry levantando do banco.

- Você vai lá agora? – Gina curiosa.

- Vou! – afirmou Harry dando passos mais largos a frente. – Eu já volto! Não vou demorar!

Ele passou pelo pátio central e chegou as escadas para Torre Corvinal. Harry subiu correndo as escadas. Entrou no corredor que dava para o dormitório da profa. McClaggan.

Bateu na porta, mas não teve resposta. Bateu novamente e a porta abriu. Harry chamou pela professora enquanto entrava no quarto.

O aposento estava vazio. Larissa não estava lá, mas algo chamou a atenção de Harry. Um espelho em cima da penteadeira da professora. Era um dos espelhos que Sirius lhe deu e Larissa tentou o contato com o padrinho. Potter sorriu enquanto observava o objeto; desejou que Sirius aparecesse.

Num instante, o espelho refletia dentro dele. Harry olhou para trás pensando que acontecia algo ali, mas nada. Era o quarto vazio.

O garoto olhou para o espelho- Sirius?

O espelho parecia que mexia dentro dele. Algo como ondas e sons de sussurros vinham dali. Harry pensou em Sirius novamente com mais intensidade: "Será que?", pensou.

O espelho começou a mexer com intensidade e formava uma imagem de um rosto mais nítido:

- Harry? – uma voz saiu dali de dentro.

- Sirius é você? Sirius?

- Harry! – a voz do padrinho estava mais nítida assim como a imagem.

- Sirius! Que bom te ver! Você é inocente! Pode voltar! Pode voltar agora! – disse Harry empolgadamente.

- Não, Harry! Não! Agora posso ir embora! – Sirius desanimado e com uma certa pressa.

- Como assim? Você está vivo! Você está falando comigo! Você não é fantasma, senão estaria aqui junto com os outros daqui, e...

- Calma, Harry! Não é fácil assim, eu morri mesmo! Ainda fiquei preso entre o meu corpo e minha alma! Quando morremos... é difícil explicar!... Só que... Bem! Meu corpo está morto mesmo, mas minha alma não acompanhou, pois tinha algo que me prendia! – Sirius parecia confuso ao explicar.

- Então! Você não volta? – Harry tentando entender, mas não acreditava.

- Sim! Ainda mais que está tudo resolvido! Sou inocente! – Sirius conformado.

Harry suspirou com o desafeto que acabou de ouvir.

- Escute, garoto! Você tem que viver! Viver com intensidade sua vida! Lembre que sempre estarei com você! E você sabe onde? – Sirius sorriu.

- Sirius! Eu sinto a sua falta!

- E você acha que não sinto a sua! Acho que você não é o único, sabe? Remo deve estar sentindo muito mais que você! Primeiro foi Tiago, depois a mim! A traição de Rabicho!... Lara! Perdeu a família, depois as amigas! E agora, eu! – Sirius suspirou e continuou:

- Na realidade, sou eu que estou perdendo Larissa! Apeguei-me a coisas que não tem valores para nós, Harry! Fiquei preocupado em ter e ser! Não me preocupei em dar a devida atenção a ela! Fui egoísta! Queria tê-la e a tinha, mas não retribuía com atenção!... Harry? Não liga para ser o número um daqui! Seu pai percebeu isso! Ele não conseguiria o amor e atenção de sua mãe sendo o que ele um convencido e olhando pro próprio umbigo! – Sirius parou de falar logo depois.

Harry ficou olhando a face do padrinho, mas tinha entendido a dor dele.

- Segue sua vida! Estarei sempre com você! Cuide de Lara por mim! Percebi que ela vem ficando triste! Tenho que ir! – Sirius sorriu para Harry que retribuiu meio sem graça.

- Bem! Como ela foi te chamar e sumiu... – Sirius.

- Acho que desencontrei com ela! – Harry.

- Humm! Então, agradeça-a, por favor! E fala que eu...? Eu? Fale que eu quero que ela seja feliz!E eu entendo o que ela quis dizer... Ah! Mande abraços aos seus amigos! E mande meus cumprimentos a Dumbledore e demais membros da Ordem! – Sirius rindo.

- Snape, também? – Harry curioso.

Sirius não respondeu apenas sorriu e disse- Cuide-se!

E o padrinho sumiu dali e agora Harry tinha certeza para sempre.

Potter começou a chorar. Larissa chegou perguntando o que houve e que já estava procurando faz tempo. Dumbledore chegou junto com Snape, logo depois.

Harry falou sobre o ocorrido e sobre o que Sirius lhe disse.

ÉÈ misteriosa a morte? Uns vão de vez, outros ficam e há aqueles que ficam no meio do caminho! Os primeiros não temem a morte, os segundos temem e viram fantasmas; e os terceiros, o corpo morre, mas a alma não desgruda dele até que esteja pronta pra partir e acompanhar o corpo na jornada!

- Não entendi? – Harry curioso.

- O corpo e alma não dividem, Harry, quando morremos! Quando não tememos a morte, o corpo e alma caminham lado a lado para ela! Quando viram fantasmas, apenas o corpo morre e a alma fica andando pela terra, pois tem medo da morte! Mas há aquelas que ficam como se fosse, um morto-vivo! O corpo físico está morto, mas a alma não sai dali até que esteja pronta para fazer a viagem para morte definitiva! – disse Lara indo a penteadeira e pegando o espelho de Sirius.

Harry ainda estava tentando entender, mas não queria continuar aquele assunto, pois estava triste mais com que acabou de passar.

- Então, ele disse que compreende? – perguntou Larissa de olhos fechados e como se estivesse imaginando Sirius. Então, ela disse- Estou livre, Alvo!

Dumbledore sorriu parecia que entendeu que McClaggan, pois logo depois comentou- Sim! Mais coisa para você não se preocupar!

Harry não estava entendendo e muito menos Snape que estava parado com a testa sempre enrugada de sempre.

- Se o senhor me permite, diretor! Está ficando tarde e o Sr. Potter devia já está na cama! E ainda temos assuntos a tratar com a profa. McClaggan! – disse Snape colocando alguns pergaminhos e vidros de poções na mesa próxima a estante de livros de Lara.

Dumbledore concordou pedindo a Harry que saísse. Ele obedeceu observando que Lara deitava na cama:

- Boa Noite, Harry! – disse Lara que depois fechou os olhos, enquanto Snape se aproximava da cama dela.

Harry fechou a porta e não viu mais nada.

Seguiu seu caminho até o dormitório de Grifinória. Estava com tão cansado que caiu em sono profundo.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte como se levasse uma surra de alguém. A aparência de Harry não era das melhores. Se é que a semana não estava exatamente correndo as mil maravilhas.

Pra começar, o pessoal da AD só reclamava que não estava tendo tempo para vigiar os passos da professora e para complicar a entrada da passagem secreta atrás do Gryffo não abria a feitiço nenhum, nem aos mais antigos encantamentos que Mione tinha achado nos livros.

Gina, Neville, Luna e Susana estavam quase que entediados por não encontrar nada referente aos fundadores.

- Pode ser um blefe do Tom! – comentou Gina dentro da biblioteca, enquanto Harry fechava mais a cara.

O pior que sempre que via Larissa sozinha dava vontade de conversar com ela sobre Sirius e tinha a oportunidade de não deixar Snape se aproximar, mas não conseguia passar de um simples iOi./i

As aulas de monitoria de DCAT foram canceladas para que Dumbledore e Snape se encontrassem com ela. Por três noites seguidas, Harry com a capa de invisibilidade ficava na espreita esperando a oportunidade de ver Larissa se dirigir a sala de Dumbledore ou para Torre Corvinal, mas foi em vão:

- "Droga! Onde eles estão se encontrando?", pensava Harry quando voltava de madrugada para Torre Grifinória.

As insônias o deixavam mais cansado e sua atenção nas aulas estava em baixa. Ele queria descobrir tudo sobre o que estava deixando ansioso: o que estava acontecendo com Larissa?; Como eram aqueles sonhos?; Será que tem algo relacionado com a profecia?; E aquela passagem? Teria relação com a Câmara Secreta?

Nos treinos do time de quadribol, seu desempenho estava baixo. O pomo não tão visível como antes. Harry estava tão cansado que chegou a cair a meia altura do chão, quando tentou desviar de um balaço.

E pra piorar Malfoy e seus colegas viram os treinos. O riso e gozação foram gerais.

Se parasse só nisso, seria de menos, a situação iria complicar.

Voltando do treino, o time de Grifinória foi abordado por Zabini:

- Olá, gente!... Gina? Posso lhe falar?

Gina sorriu concordou se deslocando para um canto do jardim central.

- Qual é de Zabini com Gina? – perguntou Harry irritado e Rony concordava com o amigo.

Ninguém comentou nada ficaram vendo a cena entre os dois.

Harry rosnou entre os dentes, enquanto fitava a cena entre a Weasley e o sonserino- Blaise Zabini!

- Olha? Olha? Potter abobado não sabe localizar um pomo! – Draco apareceu junto com seus colgas.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Malfoy.

- E pelo jeito se não souber agarrar outra coisa, vai perder também! – Draco em tom de zombaria apontando para Gina e Blaise.

Blaise beijou a bochecha da Weasley que sorriu meio sem graça.

Harry não soube o que deu nele: pulou em cima de Malfoy que caiu ao chão.

Gina meio assustada assistiu a cena de longe.

Potter que estava em cima começou a surrar o rosto do sonserino almofadinha. Rony levantou a varinha para impedir os amigos de Malfoy intervirem.

O professor Snape apareceu e separou Harry de Malfoy com um feitiço que deixou o grifinório de ponta cabeça.

- Vão para suas casas, agora! – sibilou o professor Snape com veemência.

Todos obedeceram, enquanto Harry se debatia no ar.

- Detenção? – Rony horrorizado quando dava uma garfada na carne.

- Humf! Sim! Com Snape pela briga de hoje! – comentou Gina contrariada que saiu da mesa e foi conversar com Luna.

- Pelo menos! Snape não vai está com a professora! – disse Harry.

- Olha! Acho que você está exagerando, cara? – disse Dino que levou patada de Harry. O colega saiu de perto.

Antes de terminar o jantar, Harry falou:

- Eu quero uma reunião da AD e pra ontem! – Harry estava nervoso.


	17. Capitulo 22

**_Cap. 22: A briga na AD e o ataque dos seguidores do Lorde Voldemort_**

_() créditos a Bruno Weasley_

Ninguém falou nada, ainda mais queriam evitar. Harry estava estranho naqueles dias e ele sabia que estava.

Hermione arriscou a chamar atenção dele para se arrumar melhor, mas até sobrou pra ela.

- O que há com você, Harry? Desde que você veio do quarto da professora que você não fala nada sobre isso? – Ron reclamando do silêncio de Harry.

NADA! – bradou.

O que aconteceu? – Mione parecia preocupada, mas Harry não respondeu.

Enquanto Gina junto com os demais integrantes chegava chamando para a partida de Quadribol contra Corvinal.

Vamos!

Harry saiu dali meio sem rumo, seu pensamento estava longe.

Durante o jogo, Ron defendia todas as bolas dos atacantes de Corvinal, mas Harry estava desatento.

Ele ficou mais tranqüilo, pois Larissa estava na tribuna dos professores. Ela estava vestida como se fosse uma integrante da casa da Corvinal. Azul era predominante em sua roupa Harry lembrou do diário. Larissa estava linda e...:

HARRY! PRESTA ATENÇÃO! O POMO ESTÁ PASSANDO DO SEU LADO! – gritou Jack Sloper.

Cho Chang ouviu e começou a perseguir o pomo.

A torcida Corvinal começou agitar ao ver que a apanhadora deles avançando atrás do pomo de ouro.

O placar era de 150 a 140 para Grifinória.

Os alunos de Sonserina começavam a fazer estardalhaços com ruídos contra o time do leão.

HARRY! ACORDA! HARRY! ACORDA! – a torcida grifinória gritava em coro para o apanhador.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se acordasse de um transe. Viu o pomo e voou para tentar alcançá-lo antes de Chang.

A Firebolt era realmente rápida, passou a ficar lado a lado do seu antigo caso.

Por um momento, passou um balaço próximo aos dois que os separaram, mas logo estavam eles de volta atrás do pomo.

Ouviram gritos vindo do lado de Corvinal: "Será que fizeram gol?", pensou Harry.

Então, ele colocou mais velocidade. A vassoura dele era mais rápida e quando mergulhou para apanhar o pomo, Chang com medo recuou. Harry novamente desviou do chão e a meia altura – voando baixo – perseguiu o pomo. O objeto voltou a subir só que...:

CHANG PEGOU O POMO! 150 PONTOS PARA CORVINAL! E O JOGO ACABOU! CORVINAL GANHA! 300 A 150! – disse Finnegan no alto falante.

Cho olhou para baixo e começou a vibrar mostrando o pomo para os demais integrantes.

Larissa pulava de alegria na tribuna com a vitória de Corvinal. Assim como o professor Snape estava com um sorriso irônico e para piorar a situação a reunião da AD seria aquela tarde de sábado.

Droga! – disse Harry para si mesmo.

A volta a sala comunal de Grifinória foi desoladora. Ninguém falava nada com ninguém. Todos olhavam para Harry de esguelha.

Estão olhando o quê? – perguntou Harry afundando na poltrona da sala.

Vou tomar meu banho! Ainda temos que reunir para AD! – comentou Gina que olhou brava para Harry.

Todos concordaram e foram também, menos Harry que ficou olhando a lareira que estava apagada.

Hermione se aproximou e Harry começou a falar:

Droga! Mil vezes droga!

O que está acontecendo Harry? Estou preocupada com você! – comentou Hermione.

Potter olhou a amiga e contou o que aconteceu no quarto de Larissa sobre Sirius.

E você achava que ele voltaria? – perguntou Mione.

Sim! Agora eu sei que não volta mesmo! – afirmou o grifinório.

Mas Harry?

Eu sei! Tá! Não precisa me explicar! – Harry bruscamente.

Harry? Eu... – Hermione não teve como terminar de falar, pois todo mundo já queria ir para reunião da AD.

Vamos! Eu quero falar com todo mundo! – disse Harry levantando e deixando Hermione falando sozinha.

De jeito nenhum, Potter! Eu não vou mexer nem mais um palito para ajudar nisso! Nós estamos atolados de deveres, temos o NIEMs e o pessoal do quinto ano tem NOM´s! Não tem jeito!

Mas precisamos de ajuda, Davies? A professora McClaggan!...– afirmou Harry com veemência.

Harry! Deixamos a professora! Ela está segura em Hogwarts! Este é o lugar mais seguro que tem! Vocês-Sabem-Quem não pode atacar aqui! – disse Smith.

Até você, Smith! Sendo mesmo ano que eu? – Harry desanimado.

Olha, Potter! Estou cansado de prosseguir! Não estou vendo Snape fazer nada de mais com a professora! Se Dumbledore confia nele! Então, deixemos Dumbledore se preocupe com a segurança dela! – afirmou Ernesto MacMilian abraçado com Tracy Davis.

Alguns concordaram com argumentação de Ernie. Outros ficaram calados.

Harry respirou fundo e estava se segurando para não explodir. Olhou para Hermione e os outros grifinórios pedindo ajuda.

Ron levantou e falou- Talvez! Se revíssemos nos posições! O professor Snape não age aqui, pois tem medo que Dumbledore dê um pé na bunda dele, gente!

Todos ficaram calados. Ron olhou para Harry sem graça, parecendo que ninguém estava nem aí para o argumento dele, principalmente os sonserinos.

Harry estava percebendo que ninguém estava nem aí para o que estava acontecendo, sobre o perigo que o mundo bruxo estava para ocorrer. Isto o irritava profundamente.

Então, Cho se aproximou e disse:

MacMilian tem razão! Não podemos ficar por conta mais da segurança da professora! – disse Cho.

PÁRA COM ISSO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE GANHA UM JOGO E ACHA QUE PODE SABER O QUE É O CERTO FAZER! – bradou Harry pra cima de Cho que ficou assustada e deixou uma lágrima cair.

Não grita com ela, Harry! – advertiu Gina levantando do sofá.

E VOCÊ TAMBÉM, SUA VIRA-CASACA! FICA SE ENCONTRANDO COM UM SONSERINO! – bradou Harry com Gina que arregalou os olhos e depois olhou para Ron que pelo jeito concordava com Harry.

POTTER! PEÇA DESCULPA PARA GINA! – Zabini saiu de onde estava e levantou a varinha para Harry que não deixou por menos.

Ron também levantou a varinha e disse- VOCÊ QUE É ABUSADO QUERENDO SAIR COM MINHA IRMÃ!

PÁRA! – gritou Gina.

CALA BOCA, GINA! – Ron e Harry em coro para a Weasley que saiu correndo seguida por Luna.

Os grifinórios continuavam com as varinhas levantadas para Zabini.

Ah! Não vocês não vão duelar aqui? – ponderou Hermione fitando os amigos Ron e Harry.

SAIA DA FRENTE, MIONE! – disse Harry. Hermione obedeceu, mas ficou ao lado de Rony que tinha o olhar fixo em Zabini.

Bletchley, assim como os outros sonserinos se aproximaram de Blaise.

Por favor, gente! Não! Vale a pena! Vocês estão brigando por uma causa que pode ser resolvida com uma simples questão! Parem com isso! É tolice! – insistia Hermione argumentando, enquanto os outros ficavam conversando entre si. Então, Zabini abaixou a varinha e sorriu:

Granger tem razão! Não vou perder meu tempo com uma briga que serve apenas para me desgastar e não tenho que provar a Gina que sou cavalheiro! Ao contrário de você, Potter! – comentou com ar superior e saindo da sala, voltou dizendo:

A partir de hoje, não fazemos mais parte da AD!

Nem nós! – disseram todos que saíram da sala dizendo a mesma coisa.

Apenas ficaram Neville, Susana, Hermione, Ron e Harry.

Viu! A armada foi desfeita por uma briguinha boba! – comentou Hermione nervosa.

Harry foi para um canto e ficou lá sentado.

Briguinha boba? O que você acha que aconteceu aqui! Zabini está dando em cima de minha irmã e você acha que isso é bobice- argumentou Ron em tom alto e de agressão para Mione.

Quem decide com quem Gina vai sair ou namorar, é ela mesma! E por que você acha que é problema ou ameaça, hein?... – Hermione chegava próximo de Ron com o dedo indicador levantado na direção do nariz dele.

Que? Que? – Ron indiferente fitando Mione.

Eu respondo pra você! Porque você não confia num sonserino! Você não confia em Zabini! Melhor, você não confia em ninguém que aproxime de sua irmã! Você acha que pode escolher quem devia ficar com ela! Você quer controlar sua irmã! E você não tem controle dos sentimentos dela! – argumentou Hermione com nervosismo.

E o que você sabe sobre isso? Achando que saindo com Krum entende todos os sentimentos das pessoas! E o que diz respeito a minha irmã, tem haver que me preocupo com ela! – Rony estava alterado.

Neville e Susana saíram de fininho da sala.

Humf! Você se preocupa com ela! Você se preocupa com você ou com o time de Quadribol! Você preocupa com que lhe convém, Ronald Weasley! – disse Hermione deixando Ron furioso.

HAHAHA! Você é que é Sabe-Tudo! A famosa Sabe-Tudo de Hogwarts! Você sabe tudo! Descobre tudo! Você não sabe o que eu penso ou o que eu sinto? Você nunca perceberia que eu me preocupo com voc... – Rony ficou paralisado, engoliu seco.

O que, Ronald Weasley? Perdeu a voz! – Mione indiferente.

Ron fechou a cara e- Sabe de uma coisa, Hermione! Eu me arrependo amargamente de ter feito isso!

Ele jogou um papel no chão e saiu correndo da sala.

Hermione pegou o papel, abriu-o e leu. Ao ler, uma lágrima caiu em seu rosto, olhou para a porta e sussurrou: Ron?... Por que não disse antes?

Largou o papel no chão. Saiu correndo, bateu a porta.

Harry ficou ali sozinho e de cabeça quente. Definitivamente, agora percebia que estava sozinho para cuidar da segurança de Larissa.

Depois de um tempo, Harry desanimado saiu de onde estava e pegou o papel de Rony. Abriu e leu:

quote

_iHermione,_

"_Alguém chegou em minha vida e não sei como a transformou_

_Não pensei que mexesse assim comigo..._

_Penso em você! Desde do 3o. ano, penso em você! No 4o. ano, já não pensava e sim, sonhava! No 5o. já não era o mesmo, queria de alguma forma te agradar, mas não sabia como! Agora, no 6o. parece que vou explodir por dentro, se eu não te dizer!_

_Não sei explicar por que?_

_Penso em você e sonho com você! É algo maior dentro de mim!_

_Aonde você vai... Quero estar com você_

_Você sente o que eu sinto?_

_Às vezes, acho que não, pois brigamos. Qualquer motivo é um para brigarmos!_

_Não queria brigar! _

_Queria te abraçar! Mas não tenho coragem!_

_Estranho! Sou de Grifinória e não tenho coragem para isso!_

_Você me surpreende a cada dia: Você tem coragem para me abraçar! Você tem coragem para me beijar! E eu não sei como fazer isto!_

_Gosto quando você me toca! Mesmo sem saber como e o que fazer! Mesmo que talvez não saiba retribuir! Eu fico e sinto sem chão quando isso acontece!_

_Então, escrevi uma poesia para você! Parece besteira, mas cada palavra que escrevi pensei em você:_

_**Olhar-te, mas não sei como falar que te quero!**_

_**Querer-te, mas não sei como falar que te desejo!**_

_**Desejar-te, mas não sei como te beijar!**_

_**Beijar-te, mas não sei como te fazer feliz!**_

_**Só sei que**_

_()"Não me importa o quão longe eu for_

_nem o tempo que eu hei de aguardar_

_e ainda padecer nessa dor._

_O amanhã eu não posso esperar_

_só para talvez ter teu amor". _

_Rony./i/quote_

Harry saiu da sala e desceu em direção ao hall de entrada, pensou em ir na casa de Hagrid. Queria desabar tudo que aconteceu.

Chegando lá, Malfoy estava nos degraus da escada e estava rindo enquanto olhava para ele.

Harry suspirou e passou reto a panelinha do Malfoy:

Não demore! Não esqueça, Potter! Daqui a pouco é a sua detenção com o Professor Snape! Ou você está querendo ter mais detenções? – disse Malfoy.

Não precisa me lembrar, Malfoy! Eu sei! – disse Harry saindo em direção a porta.

É que ultimamente você vem ficando desatento, Potter! Você anda voando muito! Perdeu um pomo! Perdeu dois jogos e pode perder algo mais! – Draco de maneira jocosa.

Harry se irritou e voltou para Malfoy empunhando a varinha.

CHEGA, POTTER! – bradou Snape se aproximando do grupo de garotos- Estou cansado de sua insolência e sua mania de se meter em confusões! – falou Snape alto e com raiva que entoava sobre hall de entrada.

Vamos, Potter! Eu vou levá-lo mais cedo para sua detenç...

Você não vai levá-lo para nenhum lugar! – disse um voz feminina que vinha de uma sala a baixo das escadas. Era Larissa acompanhada por Firenze.

Creio que Harry estava me procurando, Snape! E seu pupilo Malfoy o provocou! Então, se vai fazer algo com Harry, faça algo com Draco! – Larissa fechou a cara para Snape que estava alguns degraus a cima dela.

Acredito que você não esteja em condições de fazer alguma coisa, professora! Sua posição é inferior! E eu sou chefe de Sonserina e vi que senhor Potter empunhou a varinha para um colega desarmado! Ou seja, é proibido o uso de varinha para situações que podem causar danos mais sérios! – pontou Snape olhando McClaggan com superioridade.

Muitos alunos ouviram a discussão dos professores e compareceram para presenciar tal situação.

Eu conheço as regras, professor! Não precisa me lembrar! Eu sei que Potter errou, mas Malfoy o provocou! – Larissa argumentava.

Snape olhou para Draco que fez cara de inocente.

Prove, professora! – desafiou Snape.

Não preciso de provas, se um chefe promove e aprove a guerra entre as casas de Hogwarts, quando elas deveriam estar unidas! – disse Larissa que parecia soltar fogo pelas ventas.

Já os olhos de Snape percorreram o hall e as escadarias. Depois, estes brilharam , então, ele disse:

O que eu vejo que senhor Potter faz questão de chamar a atenção de todos! E conseguiu! Também vejo que você é uma realeza presunçosa que olha o próprio umbigo! Você, assim como, Potter quer atenção! Você não preocupa em perceber as pessoas a sua volta! Você não pensou! Melhor nunca pensou! Sem pensar nas pessoas que a rodeiam! Estas pessoas que lutam para manter você e Potter vivos! Você sabia da vinda do Lorde das Trevas em Yorkshire! Pode ter avisado sua família! E eles estariam vivos! Ou seja, você, McClaggan, nem por um segundo pensa naqueles que pensam em você! Nem mesmo em seus pais e irmãos! – Snape sibilava com raiva se aproximando dela e fitando o rosto de Larissa que estava cabisbaixa.

Larissa estava com os olhos marejados. Os lábios de Snape crisparam de felicidade.

Harry teve ódio de Snape. Parecia que ele estava vingando do que ela tinha dito na mansão Black.

Lara se voltou para Snape e lhe deu um tapa na cara que assustou todos presentes, inclusive Profa. McGonaggall soltou um soluço de assombro. Dumbledore estava ao lado de cara fechada.

McClaggan encarou Snape que estava de olhos fechados e com a mão no rosto onde levou o tapa.

Não precisa adivinhar seu futuro, Severo Snape! Vai morrer sozinho sem ninguém! Sem um amigo! Sem um amor!

Larissa saiu correndo para fora do castelo esbarrando em Hagrid e Madame Máxime. O guardião das chaves já ia seguir, mas Dumbledore impediu:

Deixe-a, Hagrid! Ela ficará bem!... Enquanto a todos, vamos ao jantar! Por favor, Minerva, leve todos os alunos para o grande salão!... Severo? Desejo-lhe falar! Por favor, vamos ao meu escritório!

Rony e Hermione se aproximaram de Harry.

O que foi que aconteceu, cara? – Ron curioso.

Harry fez um resumo para o casal, enquanto se encaminhavam para o grande salão.

Nossa! Professor Snape pega pesado em insultos! Mas bem merecido o tapa! – comentou Ron que sorriu para Mione.

Bem! Não precisava disso tudo! Só porque quem começou isso tudo foi Malfoy! – disse Harry.

Harry! Dê graças a Deus que você não foi naquela hora para detenção, pois você estaria numa enrrascada só! – comentou Hermione, quando sentavam a mesa.

Hoje a noite, depois da detenção de Snape, vou conversar com Lara! Quero esclarecer... – Harry parou de falar e reparou algo diferente nos dois amigos:

Vocês estão de mãos dadas?

O casal riu do amigo e confirmaram com a cabeça.

Nossa!... Vocês dois?... Digo?... Estão...?... Bem! – Harry apontando para os dois.

Rony e Mione se entreolharam e depois confirmaram com a cabeça ao amigo que sorriu:

Pelo menos uma boa notícia no meio dessa semana tumult...

Mal Harry acabou de falar, a porta principal se abriu:

ANTIGOS ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS PEDEM AJUDA! – bradou Lupin que trazia Narcisa desacordada no colo.

Draco levantou assustado de onde estava e foi para perto da mãe e Lupin:

O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MINHA MÃE?

Dumbledore que já tinha retornado com Snape levantou da mesa e pediu a Madame Pomfrey para acompanhar Lupin, Narcisa e Draco a enfermaria.

Dumbledore sussurrou algo no ouvido do chefe da casa Corvinal, Flitwick e saiu junto com Snape e McGonagall.

O que será que aconteceu? Será que? A Mansão Black? – perguntou Rony.

Todos ficaram assustados.

Temos que descobrir o que houve! – disse Mione.

Quando todos se encaminhavam para os dormitórios, Rony, Mione, Neville e Harry - o quarteto grifinório - desviaram o caminho sorrateiramente e foram à enfermaria de Hogwarts.

Ficaram atrás das portas tentando ouvir a conversa de Lupin com Dumbledore, Snape e Minerva com as orelhas extensíveis dos gêmeos Weasleys:

Mansão Black? Atacada? Eu não soube disso? – Snape reflexivo.

Agora não faz diferença, Snape! Os comensais dominaram a casa! E pra piorar, ouvi que dementadores estão vindo a Hogwarts! Fiquei preocupado por Narcisa que não pode voltar pra lá! Então, vim voando num tapete voador de Mundungo! Ela poderia ficar em Hogwarts? – disse Remo sussurrando.

Claro!... Argos! Avise Hagrid para ficar dentro do castelo com a Madame Máxime e feche todos os portões! – disse Dumbledore.

Os garotos se esconderam de forma que o zelador não os visse. Então, quando ele se foi, retornaram a ouvir dentro da enfermaria:

Ela está bem! – disse Madame Pomfrey.

Narcisa acordou, olhou sorrindo para o filho que estava ao lado da cama:

A Sra. está bem? – Draco parecia perocupado.

Sim! Estou bem, meu filho! – respondeu Narcisa que prosseguiu fechando a cara ao ver Dumbledore:

Lúcio invadiu a Mansão Black com os demais comensais!

Remo nos disse, Narcisa! Pelo jeito você está bem?

Dumbledore! Eu estou bem só estou preocupada com Larissa! – disse Sra. Malfoy se ajeitando ma cama.

Larissa será...?... – Dumbledore parou de falar e ficou pensativo- Por falar em Lara? Minerva você a viu se ela voltou lá de fora depois do incidente no hall de entrada?

Não, Alvo? – disse McGonagall receosa.

Então, Dumbledore começou a dar orientações:

Minerva! Avise Hagrid, Argos e demais professores para procurarem Larissa dentro do Castelo!

A professora saiu da enfermaria com um tufão. Novamente os meninos se esconderam. Depois retornaram a ver a cena.

Lupin ficou ressabiado e fechou a cara.

Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Cadê Larissa? – perguntou Narcisa preocupada. Remo também demonstrava seus receios.

Dumbledore resumiu dizendo que Larissa teve um desentendimento com Snape.

Remo olhou de esguelha o professor Severo.

A professora deve ter voltado! Já é noite! Ela não ficaria lá fora tanto tempo assim! – sussurrou Neville para os amigos que espiavam na porta.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou McGonagall

O grupo ficou assustado, mas Hermione se prontificou a dizer que eles estavam preocupados com Sra. Malfoy. A professora disse para que não se preocupassem que Narcisa estava bem e que voltassem para os dormitórios.

Enquanto Hagrid e Filch, já estavam lá dentro, Minerva fechou a porta na frente do grupo.

Eu não saio daqui para saber se Lara está segura dentro do Castelo! – disse Harry já colocando a Orelha Extensível para ouvir a conversa. O outros fizeram o mesmo.

McGonagall disse em tom de preocupação- Nenhum sinal dela! Ela não está no quarto, nem na sala de DCAT! Nada! Acho que ela não retornou lá de fora, Alvo!

Se acontecer algo com Lara, Snape! Eu vou fazer com você o que Sirius devia ter feito a muito tempo atrás! – Lupin com uma voz de nervosismo.

Snape fechou a cara, mas Dumbledore impediu que se prolongasse a discussão:

Não é hora para isso! Temos que nos apressar e...

Harry largou a orelhas assim como os outros. Eles olharam entre si:

Vamos! Vamos procurar, Larissa! Antes que os dementadores cheguem...

Harry foi rapidamente ao dormitório e buscou o Mapa Maroto.

Ao saírem do Castelo, ascenderam dois lampiões que Neville trouxe da deposito de Sr. Filch.

Estou impressionada, Longbottom! Quebrando regras! – Rony sorriu para o amigo.

É para uma boa causa! – concluiu Neville.

O grupo começou a estranhar a temperatura.

Estamos no inverno, mas esta temperatura é cortante! – comentou Rony enquanto andava de mãos dadas a Mione.

Harry? Onde Lara pode estar? O terreno de Hogwarts é grande demais! – comentou Neville ao lado de Potter.

Harry mostrou o Mapa e Neville achou super interessante, pois mostrava toda Hogwarts.

Mas mostra tudo e todos? Pois eu não vejo Larissa aqui! – Neville comentou e Potter concordou, Larissa tinha sumido.

Rony e Hermione se aproximaram e estranharam- Harry? O Mapa não mente! Larissa não está aqui fora! – Ron prontamente.

Mas quero lembrar que O Mapa Maroto não mostra a Floresta Proibida! – comentou Mione.

Será que ela está lá? – perguntou Neville ansioso.

Pode ser! O mapa será inútil neste caso! – Harry ficou desanimado momentaneamente, mas depois respirou fundo- Quem vai comigo?

Eu! – Neville.

Nós! – Mione olhou e deu a mão a Ron que parecia assustado, mas não discordou dela.

Eles entraram dentro da floresta. Realmente seria difícil encontrar Larissa na escuridão daquela vegetação.

PROFESSORA! – gritou Neville.

O que você está fazendo, Longbottom? – Ron sussurrando.

Olha! Não tem outra forma! – disse o garoto de bochechas redondas.

Eles começaram a gritar pelo nome e sobrenome da professora, enquanto caminhavam pela floresta.

O QUE VOCES FAZEM AQUI EM NOSSO LAR? – bradou uma voz que veio a cima dos garotos.

Eles se viraram e viram um quinteto de centauros que pareciam nervosos.

Ah! Não de novo não! – lamentou Hermione segurando com força o braço de Rony.

São vocês de novo aqui? – disse um dos centauros que deu um trote a frente.

Olha! Desculpa-nos! Não queríamos invadir sua casa, mas estamos procurando uma professora, pois daqui a pouco dementad... – Harry não conseguiu completar, pois o centauro o cortou.

E você acha que deixaremos e acreditaremos em humanos! Vocês são mentirosos! – disse um centauro que apontou o arco em direção ao grupo de alunos.

O que nós faremos, Harry? – sussurrou Neville.

CORRE! – bradou Potter e todos correram atrás dele.

Pelo jeito os centauros o seguiram.

Harry! Eles são mais velozes que nós! – disse Rony com Hermione a sua frente.

Corre! Ron! Vamos tentar despistá-los! – Harry corria numa direção.

De repente, havia centauros à frente e centauros atrás deles:

Estamos cercados! – disse Mione que se aninhava nos braços de Ron.

Pensem uma coisa boa! – disse Harry.

Quê? Pensar numa coisa boa? Cara, você tá maluco! Como pensar numa coisa boa nessas horas? – Rony espantado.

Pense em algo que nem faz com o Patrono! – disse Harry olhando que os centauros com os arcos apontados por todos os lados.

Neville fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em algo.

Harry queria procurar a professora e que ela estaria são e salva, este era seu pensamento: "Quero procurar a professora McClaggan!".

Qual o ultimo desejo dos bruxos? – perguntou jocosamente um dos centauros.

Potter sentiu que seus pés começavam a flutuar do chão. Neville também conseguiu algo, mas Ron e Mione nãio.

O que há com vocês? – exclamou Harry baixinho e viu algo em Ron que emanava uma sensação de medo.

Então? Sem desejos? – continuava a criatura mitológica.

Mione viu que Ron estava assustado e então, ela o abraçou e beijou o Weasley sem jeito e quando Harry assustou, o casal já estava no alto das copas das árvores. Harry e Neville riram e subiram rapidamente.

Os centauros jogaram as flechas, mas o grupo grifinório estava fora do alcance.

Nossa! Legal! – exclamou Ron que estava abraçado a Granger.

HARRY! OLHE! – gritou Neville. Uma sombra enorme se aproximava dos terrenos do castelo. Eram muitos dementadores. Parecia que muito mais que aquela vez que procuravam por Sírius.

HARRY! OLHE LÁ EM BAIXO! – disse Mione que avistou alguém que parecia deitada próximo ao grande lago.

O grupo desceu rapidamente. Chegando perto viram que era Larissa e estava desacordada.

Tem pulso, Harry! – disse Neville.

Vamos! Os dementadores estão chegando! – comentou Mione.

Vamos! Flutuá-la e voaremos até Hogwarts e... – Harry ia dizendo, mas era tarde, os dementadores circularam por ali. Farejaram o medo.

Harry levantou a varinha dizendo:

Preparem as suas varinhas! Não deixem eles chegarem perto de Larissa!

E muito menos de nós! – completou Neville que já estava com ela desembainhada e armada.

Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. Os dementadores começaram a descer em direção ao grupo.

Harry! Eles são muitos! – disse Ron com medo. Enquanto eles se posicionaram em volta do corpo de Lara que estava ao chão.

Eu sei! Eu sei!... Pensem em algo positivo!... Uma lembrança muito boa!... Que trazem felicidade!... E depois gritem o feitiço do Patrono- disse Harry.

Os dementadores avançaram para o ataque em massa. Harry pensou em Larissa que ela estaria bem depois dali. Pensou em morar com ela, longe dos Dursleys. Pensou em ser uma família junto com ela.

iEXPECTRO PATRONUM /i! – bradou Harry. Um feixe de luz brotou de sua varinha criando uma barreira que afugentava os dementadores que se aproximaram pela frente do grupo.

Neville fez o mesmo, mas não surtiu efeito e um dos dementadores que veio por trás o atacou fazendo o desmaiar e a chorar.

Rony conseguiu emitir temporariamente seu Patrono, mas eram muitos que um passou voando o derrubando no chão. Logo depois, um outro avançou retirando sua energia. Weasley caiu ao chão.

Hermione tentou proteger a outra lateral, mas Larissa já estava desprotegida. Um dementadorr investiu contra a professora sugando a energia dela.

HARRY! LARA! – disse Hermione que caiu quando um dementador a derrubou ao passar e seguido de outro sugou uma lembrança positiva dela.

Harry estava sozinho com o patrono. "Eles são muitos!", pensou.

Ele não estava conseguindo manter o pensamento, Larissa estava perdendo suas lembranças felizes. Harry sabia o que era isso, estas criaturas sugavam isso.

Potter caiu ao chão. Eram muitos, milhares de dementadores estavam investindo contra ele que estava sozinho.

Então, Harry ergueu os olhos e viu um patrono em forma de uma águia prateada.

Era uma águia enorme. As asas deste pássaro eram tão grandes que se batiam com tanta força nos dementadores, espantando-os dali.

Harry se reergueu e se sentiu mais forte para prosseguir com seu patrono e proteger seus amigos. Virou-se para trás e afugentou os demais dementadores que bateram em retirada.

Quando retornou normal, Harry voltou para ver quem tinha feito o feitiço. E para o espanto dele, quem fez aquele patrono foi o Snape.


	18. Capitulo 23

**_Cap 23: Os sonhos de Larissa e as lembranças de Snape_**

() William Shakespeare

Hagrid apareceu logo depois correndo de forma desengonçada e pegou Larissa ao colo.

Snape não falou nada até chegar à área hospitalar de Hogwarts onde Madame Pomfrey cuidava de Larissa e dos garotos.

Ele rosnou algo que foi inaudível, mas do jeito que olhou para Harry, o grifinório tinha certeza que era sobre ele aquelas palavras.

Harry e seus amigos estavam tomando chocolate quente para reanimar após o baque com os dementadores. Snape ainda estava presente ali, mas totalmente absorto em Larissa que ainda estava desacordada.

Madame Pomfrey falou que ela ficará bem:

Não se preocupe, professor? Pelas escoriações e o galo, parece que ela só levou um tombo e bateu a cabeça, mas respira e tem pulso forte! Apenas a deixarei de observação aqui esta noite! – a enfermeira deu tapinhas de leve nos ombros de Snape que ficou indiferente como sempre e sem tirar os olhos de Lara.

Harry estava bem, apenas preocupado com a professora e querendo saber o que aconteceu para ela ficar desacordada. Se bem que não era só isso que ele queria saber: era profecia, era os sonhos, era sobre Sirius e por que ela está livre, era sobre sua descendência de Salazar, onde até então só era Voldemort que possuía tal título, e se ela sabe porque o Lorde tanto quer o sangue dela?

O diretor entrou a enfermaria junto com Lupin e Sra. Malfoy. A professora McClaggan estava adormecida, mas Narcisa tinha se prontificado a cuidá-la. Dumbledore concordou achando melhor levá-la o quarto na Torre Corvinal.

Os garotos estavam bem, foram orientados a voltar para seus dormitórios em Grifinória.

Antes de sair, Dumbledore chamou Snape para conversar e Harry seguiu-os a espreita:

Muitos dementadores! Eles voltarão com certeza! – Snape enfático.

Por hora, eles não esperavam que fosse tão difícil! Eles farejaram o medo de Larissa! Voldemort sentiu isso e por isso os mandou para cá! Ele sabia que ela mostraria fraqueza como aconteceu na mansão Black! Era só questão de tempo! Cada vez que ela mostra fraqueza, Voldemort sente que seu poder se elevará com o sangue! Isto já aconteceu com Gina Weasley com a abertura da Câmara Secreta! – analisou Dumbledore.

Por um instante os professores ficaram mudos, mas logo depois:

Ataque a mansão? Sinto, diretor! Não soube que tal fato ocorreria! – Snape parecia em tom de lamentação.

Não se culpe! Ainda mais que você e Potter tinham me falado sobre nossas defesas estarem fracas de dentro para fora!... Reforcei a segurança, claro!... Só não esperava que alguém de dentro da Ordem, traísse-nos? – Dumbledore apreensivo.

Harry colocou a cabeça para fora e viu a cena.

O senhor suspeita de alguém! – Snape em tom e cara de preocupação e surpresa.

Tenho! Mas prefiro aguardar, não tenho provas! – disse Dumbledore receoso e depois continuou:

Temo por Larissa, Severo! Estes sonhos que ela teve estão freqüentes e possuem os mesmos elementos de significados, embora diferentes ao visualizarmos!...(Dumbledore deu um suspiro)... Como gostaria que Lílian tivesse viva para ajudar-nos!– disse Dumbledore desanimado.

O senhor é inteligente? Senhor, saberá resolver este enigma! – prontificou Snape enquanto retornaram a andar.

Tsc!Tsc! Você tanto quanto eu, Severo, sabe das habilidades que ela tinha em ver as coisas dos nossos corações, ou seja, além de nós mesmos! E assim como nos sonhos! Que são coisas nossas e únicas! – comentou o diretor de Hogwarts.

Snape não disse nada e continuou caminhando:

Vamos! Teremos muito trabalho no meu escritório!... Pavê de chocolate! – disse Dumbledore.

Harry voltou correndo para Grifinória para contar os seus amigos o ocorrido.

Faltava uma semana para o casamento de Gui e Fleur e a escola estava empovorosa. Nas salas de aulas e nos corredores eram tudo em relação ao grande acontecimento.

Entre estas conversas saiu a informação que Hogsmead e Dufftown estavam com todas pousadas de lá estão com todos os quartos reservados.

A notícia do matrimônio já alcançaram os jornais e revistas bruxas, principalmente, os franceses.

O Profeta Diário lançou a preocupação do Ministério da Magia com o evento, pois seria um motivo de ataque de Você- Sabe-Quem na mediações de Hogwarts.

Isto é impossível! Aqui é o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo! – gabava-se Malfoy passando de frente ao grupo grifinório com o jornal a mão.

Aham! Muito seguro, Malfoy! Tão seguro que deixaram você entrar aqui! – disse Ron com ironia arrancando risos de demais alunos ali presentes.

Malfoy encarou e apontou o dedo a Ron:

Dê graças aos céus de minha mãe ajudar a planejar este casamento, Weasley! Pois sua mãe balofa não teria nem condições de saber em qual é a diferença entre um bolo de noiva e um bolo de fubá?

Rony levantou de supetão. Hermione segurou o namorado pelo braço fazendo o sentar novamente.

Rá! Rá! Realmente, Weasley, como você pode se rebaixar a tanto sendo um bruxo de sangue puro!... Vocês se merecem! Você e sua namoradinha sangue ruim! – disse Draco com asco.

_ iTarantallegra/i! –_ alguém falou ao longe e as pernas de Malfoy começaram a dançar sem parar.

O riso foi geral. Harry olhou para quem fez o feitiço:

Foi Gina! – disse Mione rindo muito.

Harry sorriu ao ver a caçula dos Weasley rindo e dizendo:

Esta é pela aquela vez que você me colocou de ponta cabeça, Malfoy!

Sua? Sua? Amante de trouxas e sangues mestiços! – disse Draco apontando para Blaise que ficou indiferente ao colega de casa.

Agora que você já sabe, Malfoy! A história que Sonserina só aceita "sangues puros" é conversa para boi dormir! É coisa do passado! – disse Blaise saindo dali conversando com Gina.

Harry fechou a cara. Ainda estava com raiva de Zabini está com Gina.

Pansy fez um contra-feitiço para Draco e depois saíram falando cobras e lagartos.

Harry? – apareceu Luna.

O que foi? – ele falou com aspereza, ainda estava com a cena de Gina e Zabini na cabeça.

Calma, cara! – alertou Ron abraçado a Mione.

Luna pelo jeito nem ligou e apenas disse:

A professora McClaggan quer lhe falar! Ela está na sala de defes...

Mal Luna falou, ele saiu dali como se estivesse sentado numa Firebolt.

Chegando na sala da professora, Larissa estava sentada a mesa do escritório.

Você me chamou? – perguntou Harry.

Sim! Eu queria lhe falar! – disse Lara levantando e indo na direção dele- Queria agradecer por me salvar dos dementadores!

De nada! – Harry ficou sem graça.

E também lhe perguntar como você está, Harry? Não tivemos muito tempo em falar sobre Sirius?

Estou melhor, mas...

Queria que ele estivesse aqui! – confirmou Lara.

Sim! Mas sei que ele não volta!... Professora? Queria lhe perguntar por que você disse que você está livre?

Lara riu e disse:

Você lembra que daquele feitiço do espelho?... Do meu desgaste em ter contato com Sirius?

Sim! – Harry prontamente.

Eu de alguma forma, ele ainda me tinha em mente! Além de ser considerado inocente, tinha duas coisas que ele precisava fazer antes de ir definitivamente... uma era falar com você! A outra é pedir perdão pelo que ele fez a muito tempo atrás por ciúmes de mim! Ele se arrependeu do que fez! Sendo assim, ele libertou os seus sentimentos ligados a mim, sendo assim, me libertando também! – disse Larissa calmamente.

Você está feliz por que ele morreu? – Harry confuso.

Sim e não! Não, pois sentimos saudades dele e sim, pois ele entendeu meus reais sentimentos! O que eu queria de verdade e ele não poderia me oferecer na mesma intensidade! – Larissa rindo.

O que? – Harry continuava confuso.

O amor entre um homem e uma mulher!... Escute, Harry! Há diversas formas de amar uma pessoa! Pode-se ter amor aos amigos, amor aos filhos, amor a uma pessoa que você acredita sem especial!... Sirius gostava de mim e muito, só que ele me queria com sentimentos de posse! Apenas me ter como namorada por medo de me perder e não ser namorado!... Ter namorado é diferente de ser namorado!

Seria algo relacionado aquilo que você me disse que Sirius não lhe dava atenção que você queria ou ele não te fazia feliz?

Larissa suspirou e disse:

Sim! Só eu investia no que sentia por ele, mas ele não tinha esta mesma atitude! Não porque ele era mal não, mas porque era da personalidade dele!

Harry entendeu, mas perguntou:

Mas do que Sirius se arrependeu e do que pediu perdão?

Pelo ciúmes dele, por me "sufocar"! Não deixar aproximar de... amigos! – Lara cabisbaixa.

Só morrendo é que ele percebeu isso? – Harry tentando refletir.

Infelizmente! – lamentou Lara que depois se virou a Harry e disse:

A morte tem disso, Harry! Sirius sofreu muito neste período em que ficou no meio termo, mas sem poder comunicar com freqüência! Isto desgasta o corpo e ele morre mais depressa que imaginamos!... Por isso, Harry, sempre que puder, diga as pessoas que estão próximas de você, palavras de carinho, palavras de amor! Tenha sempre respeito até pelos seus inimigos, pois nunca se sabe...i que algumas vezes a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai é uma das poucas que o ajudam a levantar-se/i. ()

Harry ficou calado e sentando em uma cadeira, pensou nos seus amigos e pensou em Gina.

Larissa perguntou:

Alguém em especial, Harry?

Hã! – Harry tentando disfarçar

Não mude de assunto! Eu sei quem é! Eu percebi na mansão Black! – Lara sentando ao lado dele segurando-lhe a mão- Ginevra Molly Weasley! Acertei?

Ele não disse nada, apenas sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes.

Tudo bem! Não precisa me dizer, mas não espere muito tempo! Talvez você não terá a mesma chance que seu amigo Rony teve com Mione!

Harry olhou de sobressalto para Lara como se ela adivinha-se algo entre Ron e Mione há muito tempo. Ela levantou e ajeitou alguns compêndios.

Ah! Eu já sabia! Rony me pediu ajuda em algumas coisas! Só faltava ele entregar a carta! E entregou, era questão de tempo!... Digamos que demorou muito! Tive meus receios, mas Hermione gostava dele também, acho que ela esperou por ele! – comentou a professora enquanto guardava os livros nas prateleiras:

Creio que você deva fazer o mesmo! Ou então, vai perdê-la! E talvez não terá mais oportunidade de fazer! – advertiu Larissa.

Larissa olhou o relógio de pulso e disse- Humm! Jantar! Estamos atrasados! E que eu me lembro você tem a ultima detenção com Snape hoje a noite!... Vamos!

E precisava me lembrar disso? – disse Harry de maneira engraçada fazendo a professora em gargalhadas.

Você está me saindo seu pai, Harry Potter! – comentou McClaggan.

Depois, ela saiu de braços dados a Harry.

Descendo as escadas da Torre Corvinal, Harry perguntou:

E seus sonhos?

Prefiro conversar sobre a sua profecia! – comentou Larissa sem olhar pra Harry.

Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso?– Harry desanimado.

Posso imaginar por que! – Lara olhou para ele.

Quero saber de seus sonhos! Quem sabe posso ajudar? – insistia Harry.

Você sabe que posso imaginar como se sente em falar sobre a profecia, Harry, pois ela fala de morte! E com certeza, você, assim como, Lorde Voldemort não quer morrer! – Larissa tinha parado de andar e disse isso fitando os olhos de Potter.

E vai ser uma batalha dentro de você, até o dia que compartilhar o que sente sobre isso com as pessoas que você mais gosta!... Lembro a você que Gina já sabe e está do seu lado! Basta você confiar! – Larissa sorriu.

Ela está com Zabini! – afirmou Harry rapidamente e voltando a caminhar.

Está por que você está permitindo que isso aconteça! – disse Lara.

Harry ficou nervoso ao ouvi isso.

Viu! Você está com raiva do que eu disse, pois é verdade! Nós apenas nos irritamos com uma coisa que é verdade, pois se fosse mentira, não faríamos nada! – disse Lara rindo, mas para Harry não tinha graça nenhuma.

Voltando a profecia, Harry! Quando você quiser conversar sobre isso? Fique a vontade! – disse Larissa, quando chegaram ao Salão Principal.

Harry se assentou em seu lugar a mesa grifinória e ficou na dele comentando com os amigos que não queria falar sobre o assunto, quando McClaggan sentava ao lado de Narcisa e da senhora Weasley que estavam na mesa principal.

Mamãe vai ficar a semana toda aqui em Hogwarts!... Claro que ela ficar em Hogdmead, numa pousada! Só espero que ela não me mate de vergonha me chamando pelos corredores daqui! – comentou Ron de boca cheia.

Se você continuar falando de boca cheia desse jeito, quem vai chamar sua atenção sou eu, Ron! – comentou Mione rindo do namorado. Harry também riu. Era engraçado e diferente ver seus amigos de anos se tornarem tão íntimos. Bem! Eles até já eram, mas agora estão mais.

Harry olhou para Gina e sorriu pra ela, mas ela mudou de direção ao perceber que ele a olhava.

Terminado o jantar: detenção com Snape. Potter realmente queria evitar aquele encontro, mas para se ver livre, foi cumpri-la.

A masmorra era fria e úmida como sempre foi, mas naquela noite estava mais. Talvez fosse o inverno que ainda vigorava em Hogwarts e também não tinha caldeirões acesos que chegava a esquentar o ambiente.

Snape já estava a espera em seu escritório que era ao lado da sala de aula de poções:

Como sempre atrasado, Potter! – comentou Snape crispando os lábios.

Harry não disse nada queria terminar o mais rápido possível à detenção e pensava qual seria a de hoje. Nas outras vezes, teve que limpar pote por pote das amostras de ingredientes que estavam na estante do professor.

Quero que você catalogue todo os potes! E espero que você reconheça cada ingrediente Potter! Será uma boa revisão de poções, não acha? E também, sei que você está tão acostumado a entrar em armários alheios que não terá problemas de identificá-los! – Snape com o cinismo de sempre que deixava Harry maluco de raiva.

Aqui está! Papel, pena para escrever e pasta adesiva!... Dê-me sua varinha! – disse o professor esticando a mão para pegar a varinha de Harry.

Harry olhou aquele armário. Parecia que Snape fazia questão de lembrá-lo que um dia aquele mesmo armário, já foi assaltado duas vezes e que o professor achava que foi ele.

Fazer o que? Vamos lá! – resmungou Potter pra si mesmo.

Depois de muito tempo, escrevendo e colando adesivos nos potes, Harry reparou que Snape estava concentrado em três pergaminhos e alguns livros empilhados na escrivaninha.

O grifinório em detenção ficou curioso em saber o que seria aquilo. E como tinha o outro a estante do outro lado da sala para fazer a atividade, passou por trás do professor e viu algo escrito como sonho numero um, dois e três.

"Seria algo relacionado aos sonhos de Larissa!", pensou.

Se voltou para os ingredientes e imaginando como teria acesso aqueles papeis que estavam com Snape, mas nada vinha a cabeça. Até que...

Boa Noite! – disse uma voz feminina vinda da porta da sala. Snape levantou de supetão e com o rosto lívido.

McClaggan! – falou o professor surpreso, mas de cara fechada.

Com licença, Snape! Desculpe-me entrar aqui! Mas vi a luz acessa e...? E eu sonhei! Mas algo novo! Com elementos e imagens novas!... Alvo não se encontra em Hogwarts! Então decidir vim as masmorras!... Não tinha a quem recorrer! – a voz de Lara parecia de ansiedade e nervosismo e ela se aproximava mais, e mais nítida sua imagem ficava.

Parecia que ela estava com veste de dormir, pois um roupão de veludo branco aquecia do frio da masmorra de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos estavam soltos por completo e parte dele caía a frente. Com a luz dos lampiões, seus olhos refletiam um tom meio esverdeado e cinza.

Ah! Olá, Harry! Eu pensei que sua detenção já tinha acabado? – cumprimentou o garoto assustada.

O que deve a sua presença aqui, McClaggan? – Snape com desdém e olhando para Harry com se aquele assunto não lhe diria respeito.

Como eu disse! Um sonho com um elemento a mais, mas vejo que não poderemos conversar sobre isso agora! – Lara com receios.

Não! Lembre-se que Dumbledore disse! Temos que aproveitar enquanto seu sonho está recente para não perdermos nenhum detalhe!... – disse Snape indo para um outro armário e retirando uma penseira de lá.

Vá, Potter! Está dispensado de sua detenção! Digamos que já cumpriu suficientemente! – completou Snape friamente.

Harry pegou sua varinha e fingiu que saiu.

Ele ficou parado ali na porta. Queria ver a cena entre os dois e também não deixaria Snape sozinho com Larissa. Ainda mais sendo o traidor da Ordem e precisava de um prova disso para Dumbledore.

Snape por duas vezes lançou a varinha a testa e colocou suas lembranças na penseira.

Lara estava sentada na poltrona e parecia ansiosa pelo aquilo que iria acontecer.

Aviso, McClaggan! É a primeira vez que faço isso com você! Nas outras vezes, foi Dumbledore que o fez! Eu apenas anotava depois nos pergaminhos! – Snape parecia advertir- Devo lembrá-la que deve concentrar seus pensamentos em seu ultimo sonho que teve! Todo detalhe deverá vir à tona! Mesmo que...

Mesmo que eu sinta medo em continuar o sonho! Eu sei, Snape! – interrompeu Larissa olhando para o chão.

O professor de poções colocou a penseira dentro do armário e deixou a porta entreaberta.

Então, ele se aproximou de Larissa e disse calmamente:

Feche seus olhos! Encoste-se à poltrona e sinta-se confortável o suficiente para sua concentração!...

McClaggan obedeceu. Snape puxou um banco ao lado da profa. de DCAT e chegou mais perto mais dela. Com a mão direita aproximou em seu rosto delicado e com a esquerda estava com a varinha em punho:

i_Legilimens/i!_

Harry armou a varinha. Imaginava Snape lendo a mente de Larissa, mas estava tranqüilo demais. Não parecia a guerra que ele travou no ano passado com Snape, enquanto tentava bloquear sua mente.

O grifinório fitou a mesa com os pergaminhos. E correu sorrateiramente até lá.

Snape estava completamente concentrado. Seria a chance ideal para Harry pegar os pergaminhos:

Melhor! Copiá-los! – sussurrou para si.

Dito e feito. Um feitiço de cópia, e os sonhos de Larissa estavam num papel. Istp foi num estalar de dedos. Apenas faltava aquele que estava ocorrendo, mas pensaria em algo depois para descobrir.

Ele tinha pressa, mas lembrou que não podia sair dali sem um prova da traição de Snape. Harry ficou tentado ao olhar a penseira de Snape.

"Traidor!... Oras! Por que não? Dumbledore precisa saber a verdade?", pensou Harry abrindo o armário, pegando o objeto e saindo dali. Levou-o até a sala de aula de poções.

"Preciso ser rápido!", pensou enquanto se afundava nos pensamentos de Snape.

Harry entrou ali naquele mundo novamente, mas seria passado ou presente?

Snape andava apressado e parecia ansioso:

_-i Sempre em noite de lua cheia! Toda lua cheia! Eles aprontam algo!... É hoje que pego Potter e seus amiguinhos! E eles serão expulsos/i- comentou Snape no corredor_

Harry o seguiu. Snape atravessou o jardim e chegou no Salgueiro Lutador. Com um galho grande apertou o nó da árvore fazendo-a ficar imóvel. E o grifinório lembrou que seria o dia que Tiago salvou Snape de ser atacado por Lupin.

O sonserino curioso entrou dentro do buraco. Harry continuava a segui-lo.

Enquanto acompanhava os passos de Severo, o garoto imaginava que o pai apareceria a qualquer momento.

Quando assustou, viu o vulto de seu pai correndo e um grito se fez no corredor que dava para a Casa dos Gritos.

_-i Snape! Você é maluco! O que/i – bradou Tiago lançando um feitiço para jogar Severo para fora do corredor._

Harry voltou correndo para a entrada onde estava Snape com a cara lívida, assustado e ofegante.

Tiago saiu do buraco se jogando e caindo aos pés de onde estava Harry. Levantando foi até Snape que resmungava:

_- i Você, Black e Lupin? Vocês me pagarão/i_

Tiago o tirou dali arrastando para longe.

Um uivo veio de dentro do fosso. Então, pai de Harry Potter lançou uma pedra que acertou o nó do Salgueiro fazendo a arvore retornar ao seu estado normal.

Não muito longe dali, uma gargalhada de uma voz conhecida aparecia entre as folhagens: era Sirius.

i

_- Almofadinhas? Você enlouqueceu de vez! Você não percebe que mataria Snape/i – Tiago foi enfático e apontando o dedo para Sirius._

_Sirius ria e dava gargalhada apoiando no ombro de Pedro._

_- Você queria matar, Snape?... Morte é coisa séria, Sirius! O que você fez foi irresponsável! – Tiago enfático._

_- Argh! Não venha me falar em irresponsabilidade! Você queria a mesma coisa, Potter! – disse Severo se levantando- E não espere de mim, fazer o mesmo com você!_

_- De você não espero nada, Ranhoso! Só lembre que sua curiosidade, quase o levou a morte! – Tiago fechou a cara para o sonserino._

_- Isto é insanidade! Um lobisomem na escola? Humf! E três malucos assassinos! Hoje mesmo, falarei com o diretor! E você pode até ter me salvado, Potter! Mas esatva salvando a própria pela para não ser expulso! – disse Snape com asco._

_- Dumbledore protege Lupin, Snape! Ele criou este Salgueiro para Remo pudesse estudar aqui! E quando estivesse na lua cheia_

_Um outro uivo foi dado e Snape ficou mais branco:_

_- Olha! Rabicho! Seboso está com medo! HAHAHAHA! Pontas? Foi muito divertido, ver a cara do Seboso ao sair da toca do lobisomem! HAHAHAHAHAHHA! – comentou Sirius._

_- Sirius? Por que você fez isso? Não percebe que poderia ser expulso! – Tiago parecia furioso._

_- Argh! Pontas! Ele mereceu o susto para parar de ficar nos bisbilhotando! Juntei o útil ao agradável!Sabia que ele queria saber sobre nosso segredo! Contei lhe indiretamente de como fazer para passar pela arvore! E na realidade, não pensei em morte e sim alguns arranhões! Ele ficaria na ala hospitalar e não levaria mais o meu Raio de Luz pra passear! – Sirius em tom jocoso._

_- McClaggan?... É? Eu podia já ter suspeitado? Você pirou de vez! – comentou Tiago._

_- Claro! Este Seboso andando pra cima e pra baixo com ela! – disse Sirius com ásco. – Se não fosse, Pedro me avisar sobre tal convite que ele fez..._

_- Fica claro onde está a preferência de McClaggan!... Vejo que o ciúme lhe subiu a cabeça, Black! – disse Snape com ar de arrogância e superioridade./i_

A expressão de Sirius mudou radicalmente, de alegria passou para ódio. Severo fez que colocou a mão nas vestes, mas não deu tempo Black o desarmou.

Harry não reconhecia o padrinho. Era outra pessoa que estava ali. O garoto sentia que o padrinho emanava ódio em seu corpo.

_i_

_Almofadinhas pulou com a varinha armada no pescoço de Snape:_

_- Dê-me uma razão! Eu imploro!... Eu imploro que você se aproxime dela! Pois terei o prazer em matá-lo pessoalmente, Ranhoso! – Sirius em tom ameaçador, enquanto Tiago tentava tirá-lo em cima de Snape./i_

Quando conseguiu se libertar, snape estava pálido e corria desengonçadamente para dentro do Castelo deixando para trás Sirius dando gargalhadas.

Harry foi atrás do sonserino que parou ofegante em uma das pilastras do corredor e tirou uma foto de Larissa do bolso:

_i- Nunca mais! – disse olhando para foto./i_

Logo depois, amassou e tocou fogo nela.

Harry ouviu um grito, assustou e voltou à sala de aula de poções.

O garoto correu para ver.

Larissa estava abraçada a Snape e parecia assustada:

Eu não quero morrer, Snape! – parecia que chorava.

Não dava para ver o rosto do professor, pois a cabeça de Lara o cobria. Ele retribuiu o abraço da professora de DCAT.

Não quero!... Estes sonhos são sinistros e agourentos!... Sangue e morte!... Faça-os a acabar!... Por favor! – Larissa se agarrava a Snape parecendo com medo.

Não posso, McClaggan!... Isso não é possível!... Os sonhos não são como ilusões ou pensamentos!... As ilusões e os pensamentos podem ser bloqueados pela Oclumência, mas os sonhos não!... Os sonhos vêm de dentro de nós e não pode ser controlado, assim como, os sent...– Snape falava pausadamente e medindo com cautela seu discurso, mas parou e largou a Larissa de supetão.

Melhor você ir!... Tome esta poção da paz que lhe fará bem! E descansará! – falou Snape buscando um vidro e entregando a Lara.

Snape olhou de esguelha:

O que faz aqui, Potter? Eu mandei você embora! – Snape fechou a cara para Harry.

Quando eu estava saindo, eu ouvi o grito da professora! Então, eu voltei, senhor! – Harry quase rosnou, mas se segurou.

Snape franziu a testa de desconfiança, mas ignorou Harry se voltando para a professora.

Eu já vou! Obrigada, Snape! – disse Larissa que parecia abatida- Harry, você me acompanha até as escadas da Torre Corvinal?

Harry concordou e saiu dali com a professora. Eles caminharam silenciosamente. Ele queria falar com ela sobre os sonhos:

Larissa? Seus sonhos têm haver com a minha profecia?

Chegando as escadarias de Corvinal, Lara se virou a Potter e disse:

Posso dizer que no momento, eu acho que sim, mas sinto que falta algo neles! Nestes sonhos- Larissa estava receosa

Você disse que não quer morrer? – Harry estava assustado.

Tenho medo de perder tudo que conquistei e as pessoas que eu amo! – Lara estava com o olhar distante- Preciso refletir melhor sobre isso! – ela suspirou.

Boa noite, Harry! – ela sorriu sem graça.

Boa noite! – respondeu Harry colocando a mão no bolso e pegando os pergaminhos que copiou os sonhos da professora.

São estes, Mione! Os três sonhos que copiei dos pergaminhos de estudos de Snape e Dumbledore!... Só fica faltando o quarto que Larissa teve ontem a noite! – disse Harry sussurrando dentro a biblioteca sob o olhar de Madame Pince.

Bom! Terei trabalho em dobro, Harry! – disse Mione.

Por que? – ele curioso.

Ainda não descobrir como abre a bendita porta atrás do Gryffo! – disse olhando para Ron:

Olha! Eu quero desisti! Eu até pensei que a professora talvez fosse "dá um pulinho lá" para ver como ele entra, mas ficamos lá plantados esperando e nada! – cometou Ron indignado, parecia que ele queria ação.

Esquecem! Deve ser algo fora do nosso alcance!... Eu quero mais é descobrir sobre os sonhos e a profecia! – compreendeu Harry.

Certo! Vai me contar? – Mione que levou uma cotovelada de leve de Ron- Ok! Para nós?

Harry engoliu seco.

Ok! Entendi! Vamos deixar você pensar? Que tal amanhã? – Mione rindo.

Por que amanhã? – Harry sem entender nada

Amanhã! Depois da janta, vamos a sala de vai e vem! Hoje não! Temos que ir a cabana do Hagrid, ele nos convidou hoje de manhã! Ele disse que tem algo em especial para dizer-nos! – disse Mione sorrindo.

O sinal tocou para as aulas.

Os preparativos para o casamento já estão sendo bem organizados pela Sra. Malfoy, Sra. Weasley e pela Sra. Delacour, ou seja, os enfeites e tudo mais!... Que bom que vocês vieram aqui! Eu queria a presença de vocês! Afinal vocês fazem parte da minha história! – disse Hagrid tomando uma xícara de chá com biscoitos ao lado de Madame Maxime.

O guardião das chaves de Hogwarts convidou no início da tarde para o trio fossem para cabana dele, pois precisava conversar.

Harry não entendeu muito bem onde Hagrid queria chegar com aquilo, mas tudo bem para ele. Ver seu professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e amigo feliz era umas das poucas alegrias que Harry tinha.

Os garotos estavam bem à vontade na poltrona de três lugares e tomavam o chá feito pela Madame Maxime.

Hagrid parecia pensativo e olhava e sorria para aquela mulher que vinha sendo sua companheira por dois anos.

Ele era um meio-gigante que sempre morou sozinho e agora estava compartilhando com alguém da mesma raça que ele.

Harry olhava feliz aquele casal, assim como, olhava para Ron e Mione brincando um com o outro.

Bateu algo em Harry e ele queria compartilhar aquilo que via nos seus amigos com uma pessoa: "Quem sabe ela...? Talvez... Gi...!", pensou Harry que foi interrompido com alguém batendo a porta.

Era Dumbledore acompanhado McGonagall, Larissa, Sra. Weasley, Sra. Malfoy e Lupin.

Eles entraram e Hagrid meio sem graça pediu desculpas pela falta de conforto do lugar, mas ninguém ali se importou.

Harry e seus amigos cederam seus lugares a três mulheres que tinham acabado de chegar. Remo ficou em pé ao lado de onde Narcisa tinha sentado. Larissa ficou em pé ao lado de Ron e Mione, e abraçada atrás ao Harry. O prof. Dumbledore sentou na poltrona. Hagrid ficou de pé atrás da outra poltrona que estava ocupada por Maxime. Então, ele começou a discursar:

Bem! Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por virem aqui! E porque vieram é porque se importam comigo!... E se importam comigo, porque posso contar com amizade de vocês!... E se posso contar com a amizade de vocês, é porque eu posso compartilhar a minha felicidade! – Hagrid olhou para Maxime que parecia corada.

Todos estavam curiosos para saber o eu meio-gigante tinha a dizer. Ele deu a mão a sua parceira e disse:

E já que eu não tenho pai, eu gostaria de pedir sua benção Dumbledore!

Por um brevíssimo instante, todos se entreolharam meio que assustados. Hagrid engoliu seco e parecia que tinha dito algo errado, mas Dumbledore fitou o guardião das chaves por cima daqueles óculos de meia-lua, então, a meio-gigante cutucou o parceiro como se faltasse algo a dizer, Hagrid se adiantou:

É que eu e Maxime decidimos nos casar e gostaria de ter sua benção, Dumbledore! Eu respeito muito o senhor e...

Dumbledore levantou se aproximou de Hagrid:

Claro! E faço questão que o casamento seja em Hogwarts! – o diretor sorriu e abraçou Rúbeo.

A cabana veio abaixo de explosão de alegria entre os convidados. Cumprimentos foram dados. Chás, biscoitos e conhaques foram servidos.

Sra. Malfoy e Sra. Weasley sugeriram conversar com Fleur e Gui, da possibilidade do casamento se duplo:

Pra que esperar! Vou conversar com eles, mas adianto que eles não farão objeção! – disse Molly Weasley sorridente.

Dumbledore e Larissa foram convidados para serem padrinhos do casal que aceitaram sem hesitarem.

E a festa foi boa dentro daquele espaço aconchegante e amistoso.

Era sexta e faltavam um dia para o casamento. E a notícia da manhã que rolava nos jornais e revistas era só sobre o casamento. Nenhuma novidade sobre Voldemort. Relatavam que os ataques tinham cessado. O que era estranho para o tempo de trevas que o mundo bruxo estava.

Por via das dúvidas, Lupin mandou uma guarda de aurores para vigiarem durante a cerimônia em Hogwarts.

Agora a escola estava segura, mas Harry não sentia confiança em Snape.

Até gostou da atitude do padrinho com Snape assustando-o e conseguindo afastá-lo de Larissa. O diário dela que o diga.

E por falar em memórias, naquela tarde, Snape tinha jogado uma indireta sobre como a penseira tinha parado na sala de aula sendo que ela estava dentro de um armário:

Não imagino o que aconteceu, senhor! Às vezes, foi Pirraça que pregou uma peça! – disse Harry tentando ter uma seriedade, mas a vontade era de rir.

Sua arrogância é igual ao do seu pai! E um dia, você morderá sua própria língua pela suas palavras, Potter! – disse Snape saindo esvoaçando a capa pelo corredor.

"Graças aos céus!", pensou Harry correndo para a sala de vai e vem onde se encontravam Ron e Mione.

E aí? – entrou já perguntando a amiga.

E aí! Eu que digo! E a profecia? – disse Mione com os pergaminhos na mão.

E acho que seja interessante! Principalmente pra mim! – rosnou Neville que estava nervoso.

O que você esta fazendo aqui, Neville? – Harry assustado.

Agora você não me escapa, Potter!... Eu estou nessa profecia! Já comentaram sobre isso! E acabei de trombar com o professor Snape que soltou uma mais que direta que você está escondendo algo de mim! – dessa vez a voz de Neville era de raiva.

Tá! Calma! Você é um dos garotos da profecia sim, mas não se preocupe, Voldemort escolheu a mim e não a você! – disse Harry veementemente.

Longbottom se encolheu na cadeira.

Harry com apreensão olhou para os amigos, fechou os olhos para concentrar em cada palavra da profecia:

i

_- "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas, se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."/i (JKR – livro: Ordem da Fênix)_

Ron, Mione e Neville estavam assustados.

Não me olhem desse jeito, esta profecia me deixa mais confuso e assustado que vocês! Fala que apenas sobreviverá se outro morrer! – disse Harry.

Como você tem certeza que é você e não eu, Harry? – Neville ansioso.

Porque Voldemort me escolheu! Escolheu alguém igual a ele! Um sangue mestiço que pode medir forças com ele!... Bem! Dumbledore é que disse! – Harry tentando lembrar cada detalhe daquele dia. Só que seus sentimentos de dor e saudades voltavam em pensamento e seu coração, pois naquele dia estava nervoso com a morte de Sirius.

Então, Potter respirou fundo e começou a contar o que Dumbledore lhe disse no ano passado: como descobriu a profecia no cabeça de Javali pela Trelawney; porque Voldemort atacou-o mesmo assim, o porque de Neville ser possível o outro garoto.

Bem! É as coisas que consigo me lembrar! – disse Harry ao terminar sua fala.

Mione já estava de pé e refletia segurando os pergaminhos. Foi até a mesa e colocou as pedras das Runas num suporte de feltro.

Então, Mione? – Harry ansioso.

Terei trabalho! Ainda jogarei as pedras, Harry! Mas tenho que concentrar muito nas perguntas que vou fazer? Devo lembrar que tentarei, não garanto nada! – Mione apreensiva.

Harry concordou enquanto olhava Ron e Neville ainda atordoados com que acabaram de ouvir.

E você guardou isso e não desabafou conosco? – Ron.

Para dizer a verdade, estou surpreso por você não ter me contado antes? – Neville meio chateado.

Eu até pensei, Neville, mas eu estava tão absorto e com receios de colocá-lo no meio! Você já tem sofrimento por demais! – mediu Harry em suas palavras.

Entendo, mas sua vida não é um mar de rosas! Compartilhar seria a melhor maneira de seus amigos ajudarem! – disse Gina entrando de supetão na sala.

Harry fechou a cara fitando-a, não gostou muito da petulância dela falando de sua vida. E ainda estava chateado com tudo que aconteceu entre eles. Oras? Depois daquele beijo na mansão Black, eles não tinham se entendido ainda.

Mione chamou Harry e perguntou:

Você leu os sonhos da professora, Harry?

Potter disse que não. Foi tão rápido os últimos acontecimento que nem fez isso.

Então, ele pegou os pergaminhos e começou a lê-los:

_1º. sonho:_

_colordarkbluei_

_Voando ultrapassa um arco-íris de cores vivas... Num instante, ela se vê no meio de uma tempestade. _

_Os ventos eram tão fortes que a jogaram dentro da água. Entretanto, as águas se agitavam com grande intensidade, fazendo-a a balançar por um lado e para outro, chegando afundar._

_As águas a cuspiram para terra._

_Levanta a cabeça e logo à frente, viu uma rocha de tom azulado num alto de morro._

_Fraca, arrastou feito uma serpente. À medida que arrastava, sua pele era rasgada por esmeraldas pontiagudas que se formavam ao longo do caminho._

_Chegando a rocha, ofegante, apoiou para levantar. Quando tinha encontrado uma segurança, então, olhou por cima da pedra e viu a mata pegando fogo. Este estava se alastrando e vinha na direção dela._

_Quando achou que seria consumida pelo fogo, uma mulher a pegou no colo. Levou-a para um lugar mais alto onde ventava muito._

_Colocaram-na em algum lugar como se fosse um pedestal, virou a cabeça de lado e viu, então, um casal._

_A mulher segurava um cálice e o homem uma espada. Logo abaixo, um filhote de serpente rondava nos pés daquele casal._

_Então, depois viu que algo escorria pela sua plumagem: um sangue viscoso, vermelho e brilhante. A mulher aproximou e colocou o cálice onde o sangue caía._

_Depois, enquanto a mulher colocava o cálice em lugar estratégico para alimentar o filhote de serpente, o homem cortou o braço e deixou o sangue dele sobre a boca de Larissa._

_A revolta da natureza se cessou._

_/color/i_

_2º. sonho:_

_colordarkbluei_

_No meio de uma revoada de águias, entre elas uma era tratada com indiferença e menosprezo. _

_Num momento, esta águia foi atacada pelas outras. _

_Após a investida de violência, a águia voa para longe do grupo. Machucada e dando pios de dor e sofrimento._

_É encontrada por um homem com uma espada que a carrega para longe._

_/color/i_

_3º. sonho:_

_colordarkbluei_

_Dois garotos, brincando com 4 pedras coloridas: azul, amarela, verde e vermelha _

_Um está sentado ao chão e o outro a sua direita em pé. Eles estão à margem da lagoa e não percebem a presença de animais a sua volta._

_No ar, uma águia voa tranqüilamente sob as cabeças das crianças._

_Na lagoa á esquerda delas, um basilistico com 17 dentes apodrecidos cercado por 16 serpentes caminham pelas águas observando ao mesmo tempo o vôo da águia e as crianças a brincar._

_O garoto que está em pé, olha para cima e vendo a águia começa a chamá-la. _

_Quando a ave alça vôo em declive, de repente, um vento do norte forma uma corrente forte de ar batendo no passaro, fazendo-o cair entre a margem e a água da lagoa._

_O tombo é forte e machuca seriamente a ave._

_O basilistico e as demais serpentes avançam com fome contra o animal voador atordoado e ferido._

_A grande serpente abocanha e suga o sangue deste. Enquanto as demais serpentes ficam a espreita._

_As crianças seguram as pedras nas mãos. E numa ação de espantar os animais rastejantes jogam as pedras coloridas sob o basilistico que de nada adiantou._

/color/i


	19. Capitulo 24

_**Cap 24: O casamento em Hogwarts**_

Por sorte, os alunos não teriam aula naquela tarde, pois estavam preparando Hogwarts para o casamento e todos resolveram ou ir a biblioteca ou passear nos jardins, onde a neve dava sinal de derretimento. O jantar seria servido nas salas comunais das Casas.

Pirraça era motivo de reclamação neste dias. Se bem que ele andava menos atrevido este ano- Talvez O Barão Sangrento deve ter dado uma dura nele! – disse Rony olhando a namorada Granger no meio de pergaminhos e pedras.

Vocês querem fazer silêncio?... Preciso de concentração nisso aqui!... Para poder interpretar corretamente! – disse Mione severamente.

Rony engoliu saliva, mas não respondeu. Harry percebeu que Rony estava mudando, um tempo atrás ele a responderia na mesma moeda.

Ela tem razão, precisamos cooperar! Quanto mais tempo descobrir do que se trata mais chance de ajudar Dumbledore e você a decifrar estes sonhos! E assim auxiliar algo contra Voldemort! – disse Ron de um jeito que impressionou Harry.

Potter sorriu para o amigo. Realmente, aquele Weasley tinha um grande coração e era um grande amigo. Podia contar com ele, Harry colocaria a mão no fogo por ele.

E ficaram ali, por um bom tempo, analisando os sonhos. Mais precisamente o primeiro, Hermione concentrava nas perguntas, jogavas as Runas e interpretava-as. A cada resposta daquelas pedras, a grifinória anotava tudo num pergaminho.

Ela fazia caras e bocas em reflexão. Rony olhava meio sem saber exatamente o que seria aquilo. Nem Harry entendia, só queria as respostas.

Neste instante, Susana e Luna entraram na sala. A Corvinal sentou ao lado Gina que estava pesquisando sobre o passado de Hogwarts nos livros que pegou na Biblioteca e a Lufa-lufa sentou ao lado de Neville que olhava para a profecia escrita num pedaço de papel.

Harry olhava para Mione e a cada expressão que ela fazia, mas ele não entendia que se passava ali naquela interpretação. Ele já estava ficando meio impaciente, pois tinha pressa.

Luna e Susana foram ler os sonhos.

Talvez, posso ajudar, Mione! Também participo das aulas de Runas Antigas! – disse a Lufa-lufa ruiva. Granger concordou.

Harry achou ótimo- Legal! Assim vai mais rápido! – comentou prontamente. Mione o encarou com estranhamento, mas não disse nada.

Logo depois, Longbottom meio que sem jeito se aproximou de Harry e perguntou:

Har... Harry? Por que será que Dumbledore não me contou a profecia também?

Harry olhou para o amigo, suspirou e disse- Acho que ele não queria lhe trazer aborrecimento, Neville! E talvez, pelo fato de Voldemort ter me escolhido, ele não queria te contar uma coisa em que você não faça parte!

Olha! Tudo bem! E eu até entendo, mas não justifica não ter me contado antes! Talvez meus pais sofrerão por causa disso! Como Lara disse, eles também se escondiam de Você-Sabe-Quem por causa dessa Profecia! Eles também salvaram minha vida de uma certa forma! Foram torturados, apesar dos Comensais apenas estarem procurando o mestre deles! – Neville parou de falar e parecia chateado.

Depois olhou para Harry e disse:

Você tem sorte, Harry! Teve seu padrinho para falar de seus pais!... Desculpa? Sinto muito por ele!

Harry balançou a cabeça desanimadamente e disse- É pelo menos seus pais estão vivos, Neville!

Se você acha que um pai e uma mãe que não te reconhecem como filho, é estar vivo! Eu preferia que eles estivessem mortos!... – disse Neville desapontado.

Potter engoliu seco, não esperava esta resposta do amigo- Desculpa! Eu não pensei que..

Tudo bem, Harry! Sorte sua ter um padrinho que lhe contou coisas sobre seus pais!.. Eu nem tive isso, apenas minha avó reclamando que eu nem chego aos pés do meu pai!

O filho de Lílian e Tiago já ia dizer algo, de repente:

Parece que o primeiro sonho, Harry, não está ligado a profecia! – disse Hermione de supetão ainda de cara fechada e assustando a todos:

- Quando pergunto as pedras, elas me respondem i_Tiwaz/i_, significa direção i_Hagalaz_/i, tempo;_ iNauthiz/i _que significa sofrimento; i_Jera/i, _justiça e equilíbrio!

Hermione tentava analisar cada coisa. Susana balançava a cabeça concordando.

Luna apenas ficou em estado reflexivo, ou pelo menos, parecia reflexivo.

Harry?

Sim, Hermione? – ele estava ansioso.

Parece-me está mais ligada à história de Hogwarts! Eu pergunto pra as pedras e elas me respondem i_Gebu_/i significa sociedade e i_Ansuz_/i que pode ser ensino!... Por incrível que pareça, pode ser sim! Águia, serpente são símbolos de Corvinal e Sonserina... Se Salazar e Rowena foram namorados, faz sentido toda essa "transfusão" de sangue aqui!... Pensem! Se Sonserina existe até hoje, é porque o sangue de Corvinal manteve a casa de Salazar em pé! – disse Hermione perspicazmente.

Harry sorriu parecia ter sentido, mas:

Quem é o homem e a mulher? – Rony curioso.

Pelo jeito da espada pode ser Godric transferindo o seu sangue pra Rowena! Pode simbolizar o casamento do dois! – disse Gina se aproximando da cunhada. Hermione sorriu concordando com ela.

Faz sentido! – disse Neville chegando junto da Weasley.

Tá! E a mulher? – Harry mais curioso.

Helga!... O cálice pode significa justiça, união e lealdade que são símbolos de Lufa-lufa! – argumentou Susana.

Sim! Claro! – suspirou Hermione voltando a jogar as pedras e:

Sim! Helga! – apontou Mione para uma das pedras num prato com um feltro de cor clara.

Então!.. Pára tudo!.. Deixa ver se entendi! Este sonho apenas confirma a história que todo ano o Chapéu Seletor nos conta! – perguntou Rony tentando raciocinar.

Sim!... Com um diferencial!... Acrescentando a informação de Voldemort, descreve a relação entre Salazar e Rowena! – Mione feliz.

A serpente filhote é descendência de Slytherin! – afirmou Susana empolgada.

Certo! Um bebê! – Gina.

Larissa! – disse Harry abobado.

Mais precisamente o primogênito do casal que é representado pela ultima descendente deles que é Larissa, Harry! – Mione disse rapidamente.

Por isso justifica, ela falar em língua de cobra! O conhecimento de defesa contra magia negra! Abrir a Câmara Secreta! Conhecer a outra porta que estamos tentam entrar! – falou Rony associando tudo de Larissa tem mostrado até o momento.

Faz sentido! – disse Neville novamente- Mas tenho uma pergunta?

Todos olharam para Longbottom- O que significa as esmeraldas pontiagudas e a águia se arrastar feito serpente pelo longo caminho?

Depois, olharam para Hermione que ficou com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Sussurrou algo e jogou as runas. Ela cerrou os olhos:

Estranho?

O que? – perguntou Ron enquanto os outros

i_Tiwaz_/i é direção, concluo que seja um caminho, i_Nauthiz_/i, sofrimento i_Hunjo_/i, é amor que pode ser a relação entre Salazar e Rowena!... – Hermione fechou a cara e continuou a dizer:

O problema é que quando jogo as pedras, em vez de três, abre uma quarta pedra!

Todos arregalaram os olhos para Mione e Susana respondeu:

i_Ingwaz_/i!

O que significa? – Harry ansioso.

Algo oculto! – respondeu Luna ecoando do outro lado da sala.

Então? Não dá pra decifrar? – perguntou Neville como se concluísse a situação.

Não é isso, Longbottom! Talvez, eu esteja fazendo a pergunta errada! Eu até continuaria, mas eu estou cansada e preciso me arrumar para o casamento amanhã! – disse Hermione pegando as pedras e guardando-as dentro de um saquinho de veludo cinza.

Ah, não! Mione! Temos que acabar isso hoje! E você só está no primeiro sonho! – disse Harry desanimado e chateado.

Olha! Harry! Eu não vou descabelar com você! – Mione prontamente.

Mione? E se Snape? – Harry nervoso, enquanto Mione ia saindo da sala.

Escuta! Prof Snape é da Ordem! Está ajudando Dumbledore a desvendar estes sonhos! Já salvou a profa. McClaggan da morte! E eu estou de cabeça quente! – disse Granger batendo a porta.

O que deu nela?... Ron, você vai me ajudar, não vai? Fala com ela! Vocês são namorados agora! Ela vai te ouvir! – Harry olhando o amigo.

RONALD WEASLEY! – bradou Mione lá fora.

Harry? Eu...? Eu... ? Desculpe, cara! – Ron sem graça e saindo correndo da sala.

Ah, não! Ron? Você não? – Potter murchou.

Harry olhou para os demais que saíam dali:

Ok! Só eu! Eu vou provar a vocês! Provar que ele está fazendo isso só pra ter mais confiança de Dumbledore e depois dá o bote em cima de Larissa!

Isso já está ficando patético! Você, sua paixonite aguda pela professora e a perseguição ao professor Snape! – comentou Gina que já ia sair.

Vê se não enche também! Amante de sonserino! – rosnou Harry, mas seu coração apertou ao ver olhos de Gina encher de lágrimas.

Olha quem fala! Você é que se acha superior a tudo e a todos! Você é o cara mais arrogante e mais egoísta que já vi! Você só pensa em si mesmo! – disse Gina com raiva e continuou:

Hermione interpretou o primeiro sonho e você nem a agradeceu! Ela estava cansada e você não viu e nem respeitou isso nela!... E quanto a mim, sabe o que eu penso de você? Harry Potter é o cara mais cego que já vi! Só vê o que lhe convém e não vê os sentimentos dos outros!...

Ele levantou o dedo indicador como se fosse ameaçar, mas Gina continuou:

Professor Snape tem razão em dizer que você se acha superior só porque quebra regras e pode fazer o que quer passando em cima de todos!... Você não percebe que sem querer machuca as pessoas que gosta de você!... Não, claro que não vê! Você não mede esforços para atingir seus objetivos, Harry! Qualquer sonserino perto de você é santo!

Gina saiu correndo dali.

Não deu tempo de Harry responder. Então, sua cicatriz deu uma fisgada de queimação, estava com tanta raiva que os livros das estantes começaram a voar de um lado para outro desordenadamente e depois uma cadeira partiu em pedaços. Com a explosão, Potter foi jogado em cima da poltrona.

Assustado, saiu correndo dali.

Parou em uma das pilastras do terceiro andar. Olhou pra baixo e viu o vulto de capa preta indo à Torre de Corvinal.

A cicatriz deu outra fisgada. Agora, era como se uma agulha enfiasse dentro de sua cabeça, mas sentia a sensação de Voldemort: ele estava um ar de satisfação.

Aquele que Dumbledore confia! – uma voz em sua cabeça dizia várias vezes.

Snape! – sussurrou Potter pra si, enquanto descia as escadas e atravessava o jardim seguindo para Torre da Casa de Ravenclaw.

Seguiu-o e viu que o professor entrou dentro do quarto de Larissa.

Acredito que ele não vai desistir dela! Tudo para poder voltar com as glórias para o Lorde Voldemort!... Se ele acha que vai conseguir, está enganado! – disse Harry pra si mesmo chegando perto da porta do quarto da profa. DCAT.

Harry abriu a porta colocando a cabeça para dentro e batendo na porta três vezes pedindo licença.

Ao entrar, o quarto parecia vazio. Nenhum sinal de Snape. "Onde será que ele está?", pensou Harry chegando perto da penteadeira de McClaggan.

Ele viu uma jóia verde que parecia uma esmeralda que foi lapidada e lavrada com um perfil de um rosto de uma mulher. Esta pedra estava aplicada uma faixa de veludo preto que sugeriria um tipo de colar.

Era muito interessante, pois o rosto ornado ali naquela pedra parecia familiar a Harry. Então, ele ouviu uma gargalhada que vinha do corredor.

Larissa! – exclamou correndo para a porta que dava para varanda e escondeu atrás das cortinas.

Ao se esconder percebeu que não estava sozinho naquele local. Sentiu que encostou em alguma coisa. Começou a tatear e identificou que se tratava de uma pessoa. Apenas uma pessoa veio à cabeça de Potter e:

Lumus! – sussurrou uma voz ao lado dele.

E era ele mesmo: Prof. Severo Snape que também estava escondido e na mesma situação de Harry.

Ora! Ora! Vejo que você não se cansa procurar confusões, Potter? – o cinismo de sempre do Snape.

Vejo que não sou o único aqui nesta noite! – Harry rapidamente deixando o professor de boca aberta, enquanto a profa. DCAT entrou junto com a Sra. Malfoy. Pareciam felizes. Snape apagou a varinha.

Nossa! Que bom que já acabamos! Agora é só aproveitar cada momento da festa amanhã! – disse Narcisa com uma voz suspirava satisfação.

Larissa não respondeu. E logo depois parecia mexer algo com água do outro lado do quarto.

Esquentar água! – disse a voz da professora McClaggan.

Quer que lave seus cabelos, Lara? – Narcisa prontamente.

Claro! – Larissa rapidamente.

Harry hesitou em puxar a cortina, mas continuou a ouvir a conversa.

Casamento?... Sabe o que isso me lembra, Lara? – Narcisa.

Não! O que? – Larissa parecia curiosa.

Você sabe!... Você e Sirius!... Vocês dois!... Ok! Não me olhe assim!... Tudo bem que eu não me dava bem com ele, mas que eu fazia gosto... Ah! Fazia entre vocês dois! – Narcisa enfática.

Pára com isso, Narcisa! – Larissa parecia que não queria falar no assunto.

Nossa! A temperatura da água está boa!– comentou Narcisa.

Já estou indo! – respondeu Lara.

Um cheiro perfumado estava emanando por todo quarto e fazendo Potter agir por impulso puxando parte da cortina para ver o que estava acontecendo ali. E seu coração quase veio à boca. Uma luz de trás do biombo formava o vulto do corpo de Larissa. Ela iria tomar banho. Harry sentiu sua barriga revirar ao ver cena dela. Quadro a quadro de seu movimento ao entrar na banheira, ele sentiu algo queimar por dentro no baixo ventre.

E então percebeu que não era o único a presenciar a cena. Snape estava atrás dele e com uma aparência de entorpecimento. Por um breve momento, os olhos do dois se encontraram e rosnaram um pro outro, mas sem alarde.

Narcisa não os viu, ela estava de costas para varanda. Então, continuaram a presenciar a cena. Dava para ver a cabeça de McClaggan recostada na borda da banheira, enquanto Sra. Malfoy desfazia o coque da amiga.

Lara! Eu sei que você não quer tocar no assunto, mas eu tenho curiosidade! Por que vocês brigaram? – Narcisa pegava uma bacia e colocava a baixo dos longos cabelos da professora de DCAT.

A professora demorou a responder. Parecia que refletia em seus pensamentos, pois olhava para o teto. Narcisa parou:

Lara?

Severo Snape! – respondeu Larissa rapidamente.

O QUE?... Vocês brigaram por causa de Snape? – Narcisa parecia assustada.

Lembra que Snape não foi me buscar no dia do meu aniversário? E você comentava que aconteceu algo?

Sim- respondeu Narcisa molhando o cabelo da amiga.

Pois então! Aconteceu! E eu descobri! – Lara enfática e de olho fechado.

O que foi que aconteceu? – Narcisa parou de fazer curiosa.

Outro dia estava na casa de Lílian e ouvi sem querer uma conversa entre Sirius e Tiago!... E nessa conversa, um dos assuntos foi Severo Snape e justamente no dia que Tiago salvou Severo de algo que ninguém sabia...

Certo! E eles comentaram sobre o episódio? – Narcisa que voltou ao cabelo passando um loção espumante e depois o massageando.

Aham! Você mesma disse que Sirius tinha ciúmes de mim, principalmente, depois que Snape estava me dando aulas!

Certo! E?

Snape era conhecido por querer saber o que o quarteto fazia uma vez por mês! Certo? – Lara.

Sim! Continue!

Três dias antes de me encontrar com Snape! Sirius aprontou uma "surpresinha" para ele! Queria dar uma lição em Snape, mas...

Mas?

Bem! Você sabe que Remo é lobisomem! E quando estudava em Hogwarts, ele...

Eu sei disso, Lara!

Eu e Lílian já sabíamos disso há anos!

Eu sei Remo me contou tudo, recentemente! Pelo menos quase tudo, disso eu não sabia! – comentou Narcisa meio desanimada.

Desculpa-nos! Remo não queria machucá-la! E... – Lara preocupada.

Shss! Tudo bem! Por favor, continue a história! – Narcisa retomando a massagem.

Bem! Sirius queria dar um susto em Snape! Iria mostrar o verdadeiro motivo das armações mensais dele, Tiago e Pedro!... Mas com um lobisomem não é uma brincadeira! Snape podia ser morto naquele dia! – comentou Larissa.

Verdade!... Peraí? – Narcisa pensando, parecia que buscava associar uma coisa a outra.

Tudo bem! Meu primo era maluco, mas chegar este ponto! Lobisomem não é brincadeira, mesmo! Por outro lado, se ele queria fazer algo para assustar Snape, ele podia já ter feito há muito tempo! Por que foi justamente naquele ano?... Não me responda que eu já tenho a resposta!... Ciúmes de você com Snape!

Lara suspirou e continuou:

Sim! Na noite que terminei meu namoro com Sirius, ele me confirmou isso!... Fiquei com tanta raiva dele! Não pelo fato dele me manter afastada de Snape, mas pelo fato de que ele podia ter o matado!...

Não faz sentido!... Sirius recebeu uma detenção pesada! E por outro lado, Snape era craque em fazer provocações em Tiago e Sirius! A amizade entre vocês seria mais um ingrediente para Snape deixar meu primo mais nervoso e assim continuar a briga...

Agora vem o pior, amiga! Foi o que ouvi da boca de Tiago que Sirius ameaçou Snape de morte! Caso Snape me procurasse, Sirius o mataria!

Narcisa parou de fazer o que estava fazendo. Harry olhou para ver Snape. O professor de poções estava pálido, mas nem notou Potter em vê-lo.

Eu tive tanta raiva de Sirius naquela hora! Novamente, eu tive vontade de esganá-lo por isso! Como pode! Não era amor que sentia por mim, era obsessão! – McClaggan se virou para ficar de frente de Narcisa.

Lara? Você acha que Snape se afastou de você por medo da ameaça? – Sra. Malfoy apreensiva.

A descendente de Rowena se virou novamente, voltando a recostar a cabeça na borda da banheira- Acho! – respondeu fechando os olhos.

Mas você ainda amava Sirius naquela época?

Sim! – respondeu Lara.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um bom momento, enquanto Narcisa terminava de lavar o cabelo de Lara e esta de se lavar.

Harry percebeu que Snape foi para varanda e o seguiu.

O professor ficou quieto e de costa para o aluno, enquanto ouvia-se o comentário da mãe de Draco dentro do quarto:

Faço questão de que cantemos parabéns a você, Larissa!

Snape se voltou para a porta de entrada da varanda e viu Harry. Ele cerrou os olhos fitando os olhos dele e aproximando do grifinório apontou o dedo indicador:

Você não vai contar a ninguém o que viu e o que ouviu esta noite, Potter! – Severo em tom de ameaça.

Harry viu o professor conjurar uma espécie de tábua flutuante e subiu nela. Encarou-o e disse:

Pode deixar, professor! – Harry com desdém.

Depois que Snape se foi- Principalmente, na parte que o senhor se acovardou! – riu Harry.

O filho de Lílian e Tiago sentiu um prazer ao ouvir isso que tinha acabado de dizer. Não sabia por que, mas pensava com orgulho do padrinho ter esculachado Severo Snape: "Lara era bom motivo para desprestigiar alguém!", pensou.

Voltou para o quarto sorrateiramente e viu que Larissa já estava pronta pra dormir.

Narcisa antes de ir embora, perguntou a amiga:

Você acha que Snape sentia algo por você, Lara?

Larissa suspirou e disse- Sabe que isso já passou pela minha cabeça várias vezes, Narcisa! Acho que sim!... Só que ele era tão indiferente comigo que desistia dessa idéia!

Boa noite, Lara!

Boa noite, Narcisa!

Harry esperou a professora dormir profundamente para poder retornar para a Torre de Grifinória, mas quem adormeceu ali na varanda foi ele, numa noite fria; muito fria. Cansado adormeceu, mas sentia seus ossos congelados.

Em seus sonhos, ouviu uma voz chamá-lo e ele dirigiu àquele som agradável. Mas dessa vez seu corpo aparentava aquecido e uma sensação de paz em seu coração que uma vez sentiu.

Viu Gina que estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore que brilhava no meio da noite escura. O som vinha dali. Harry viu claramente, ela sorriu pra ele esticando o braço. Correu até ela e a abraçou. Recostando em seu colo e fechou os olhos enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos.

De repente, não era a voz de Gina a cantar, mas seus lábios emitiram a voz de Dobby:

Harry Potter!.. Deve acordar!... Harry Potter!

Potter estava sendo chacoalhado por Gina com a voz de Dobby.

Harry Potter!... Levanta!... Senhor deve aprontar casamento!

O garoto abriu os olhos e percebeu que era um sonho: Dobby estava ali na sua frente.

Dobby! Eu... Eu?... Hã? – Harry olhou e percebeu que estava na cama de Larissa. – O que eu?... Como eu?... Onde está a professora?

Ela falou pra te acordar, fazê-lo comer café da manhã e pedir para você se aprontar casamento! – disse Dobby arrastando a cadeira para que Harry sentasse a mesa que estava pronta.

Ele estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas nada encaixava. A não ser pelo fato de...

Nesse momento Larissa entrou no quarto, cumprimentou Harry e Dobby.

Vamos ver! Que roupa? Não pensei ainda! – ela pensativa.

O garoto grifinório levantou e foi na direção dela.

Professora! Acho que eu fiz algo errado?... Eu...

Sim! Você estava fora dos dormitórios ontem à noite!... E ainda dormiu em minha cama e ao meu lado! – afirmou McClaggan pegando um vestido verde do armário.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

Não se preocupe, Harry! Você não vai ser expulso por causa disso!... Além do mais, eu como sua professora, eu não deixaria você morrer de frio lá fora! Seria loucura da minha parte!... O que acha desse? – ela falava enquanto ficava na frente do espelho colocando um dos vestidos a frente do corpo.

Bonito! – comentou Harry meio sem graça.

Acho que não!... E esse? – perguntou pegando um de cor verde água que realçou os olhos dela.

Professora! Mas?

Harry! Você não vai ser expulso por causa disso! E também ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso! – Larissa piscou pra ele, depois ela voltou a o vestido- Acho melhor você se apressar e ir aprontar para a cerimônia?

Sim! Harry Potter correr! – apressou Dobby

Harry só pensou em correr, mas quando viu vários elfos domésticos andavam pra cima e pra baixo arrumando os preparativos finais diminuiu os passos.

Encontrou Prof. Lupin que estava preocupado com a segurança dos terrenos de Hogwarts e de Hogsmead, assim como o Castelo. Encontrou Wink que de vez em quando bebia uma Cerveja Amanteigada escondida enquanto trabalhava.

Pombas brancas estavam sendo colocadas em uma grande gaiola no jardim principal.

estrategicamente

E ao longe, Harry reparou que os gêmeos Weasley preparavam algo, próximo ao Grande Lago.

Para todos os lados, as flores e festões davam vida ao Castelo.

Realmente, era um dia de festa e alegria para dias sombrios que o mundo dos bruxos estavam passando.

No hall de entrada, os fantasmas de Hogwarts estavam ensaiando junto com o coral de bruxos que ia cantar na cerimônia. Entre eles, estavam Lady Grey sorridente ao lado de Sr. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. O Barão Sangrento todo pomposo ficava ao lado de Pirraça que estava comportado. E o Frei Gorducho não se encontrava ali, mas dentro do salão principal.

Harry entrou para apreciar o Grande Salão onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Havia um corredor central que ao longo dele estava ornado com flores em pedestais. E nas laterais deste corredor, mesas redondas de onze lugares enfeitadas com arranjos de mais flores. As e cadeiras eram sextavadas e veludo vermelho.

No local onde ficava a mesa principal dos professores, estava uma mesa de mármore e no chão estava desenhado um círculo no chão. E neste desenho estavam os símbolos da casas de Hogwarts.

O fantasma de Lufa-lufa estava ajudando uma pessoa que estava arrumando a mesa. Era uma mulher com cabelos compridos e alourados.

Por favor, Frei! Coloque o sal aqui! – disse a mulher.

Pode deixar, Sacerdotisa! – prontamente o fantasma.

Obrigada, Frei!... Olá, você! Harry Potter! Eu presumo! – disse ela em tom agradável.

Imagino que a senhora me conhece? Pela cicatriz! – Harry olhando para os elementos em cima da mesa. Eram 3 cálices, um turíbulo, uma varinha, um saco de sal, dois pratos com terra, dois cristais, duas fitas brancas, um sino, 4 velas brancas, uma vassoura, um vidro de óleo de rosas e um vidro com uma poção que Harry não conseguiu identificar a tempo.

Ora! Não! São seus olhos! Eu nunca me engano! Todos as crianças que batizei, eu as reconheço pelo olhar! E com você não foi diferente! Parece que foi ontem quando eu fiz seu batismo!... Humm!... Foi rápido, mas as circunstâncias pediam isso! – disse a mulher enquanto colocava a algo em cima da mesa.

HEI! HARRY! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ! VENHA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE APRONTAR!– bradou Rony no meio do salão. Harry despediu sorrindo para mulher que retribuiu:

Vá! Vá se aprontar! – disse ela se virando de costa a Potter.

Harry saiu dali correndo com Rony, mas não disse nada. Chegando na Torre Grifinória, Rony perguntava insistindo em saber onde ele passou a noite.

O quê? – Rony estupefato. – Na cama de uma professora?

Xii! Fala baixo!... – Harry pegando a roupa

Nossa! Como é dormir do lado de uma mulher mais madura? – Rony mudando de semblante com se pudesse tirar algo de Harry.

Ron! Eu apenas dormir! E ponto final! – disse rapidamente, enquanto calçava os sapatos.

Ok! Vamos descer! Mamãe disse para descermos e ficarmos juntos dos meus irmãos! – disse o Weasley.

Harry viu as meninas de grifinória saindo dali da Torre e não agüentou a curiosidade perguntando:

Cadê, Gina? – perguntou Harry a Ron saindo do salão comunal.

Ah! Ela vai ser a dama de honra junto com Hermione e a Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur! – respondeu o amigo dele.

Chegando ao grande salão que foi todo decorado. Nas mesas próximas ao altar, Harry se sentou ao lado de Ron que estava muito feliz. Carlinhos, os gêmeos, Percy e a namorada de Percy estavam próximos deles.

Alguns fotógrafos tiravam fotos e Rita Skeeter estava lá conversando com Mundungo Flecther num canto da parede.

Legal, não acha? Você vai ver a comida! – Ron entusiasmado.

É! – disse Harry enquanto olhava para os lados procurando alguém. E viu a linda professora McClaggan sentada ao lado direito de Dumbledore. Eles seriam padrinhos de Hagrid e Máxime, enquanto Lupin e Narcisa seriam de Fleur e Gui.

O professor Snape estava na mesa oposta de Harry e pra variar sempre que os olhares deles se encontram, sai faísca. Não foi diferente dessa vez.

De repente:

Oi! Gente! Novidade! – Neville parecia mais feliz de todos e sentava ali numa mesa perto.

O que foi? – Ron curioso.

Minha mãe! Ela está começando a se lembrar de mim! Apesar dela só lembrar de mim bebê! Mas já é um começo! – respondeu Longbottom.

Harry ficou feliz em saber. Realmente, nada de escuridão naquele dia. Nem Voldemort seria capaz de acabar com alegria daquele momento.

O salão já estava cheio de convidados. Só os alunos já ocupavam boa parte dos lugares. Os demais eram familiares e amigos dos Delacour; e amigos e familiares dos Weasleys. Alguns funcionários do Ministério, inclusive, a ministra Bones.

O coral já posicionado nos fundos do salão e as portas de entradas foram fechados.

Vai começar! – disse alguém atrás de Harry.

Gui e Hagrid saíram de uma ante-sala junto com a Sacerdotisa. Eles se posicionaram próximo do altar, mas fora do grande círculo.

Os padrinhos levantaram de onde estava e se aproximaram. O Sr. e Sra. Weasley ficaram atrás de Gui.

E as portas se abriram... e o coral começou a cantar uma música.

Primeiro a entrada das damas de honra: Hermione entrou ao lado de Gina. Elas jogavam pétalas de rosas pelo caminho.

A Weasley sorria para todos enquanto passava pelo corredor central do grande salão. Então, os olhos deles se encontraram. Algo atingiu Harry bem no peito onde fez ele colocar a mão. Era como uma fisgada da cicatriz, mas uma sensação diferente que revirava até de prazer, mas era tanto quanto assustador.

O coral terminou a primeira música para começar a próxima para entrada das noivas: primeiro, foi Fleur. Os pais a acompanhavam logo atrás.

Quando ela chegou próximo do círculo, Gui foi à direção dela e o pai de Fleur disse para ele:

Este é nosso tesouro mais precioso que temos! Cuide dela e faça a feliz!

Gui sorriu- É o que eu mais quero, meu senhor!

Fleur retribuiu.

O coro depois passou para outra música e Maxime entrou sozinha. Hagrid estava radiante. Harry estava feliz pelo seu amigo.

E Grope? – sussurrou Ron no ouvido de Harry, mas ele não soube responder.

Shssss! – Percy.

A Sacerdotisa saiu de onde estava e entrou dentro do circulo desenhado no chão pedindo para os casais fazerem o mesmo. Eles entraram de mãos dadas.

Ela levantou os braços para o alto e disse em tom alto:

Neste circulo sagrado, estamos reunidos para celebrar o amor e a verdade! Que a luz dos céus abençoe estes casais: Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour, assim como, Rubeo Hagrid e Madame Maxime! Que o tempo que compartilharem junto no amor, possam gozar de uma vida em familia, cheia de alegria, amor, equilíbrio, segurança e de fertilidade- Sacerdotisa impôs suas mãos sob os respectivos casais.

Então, a mulher pegou o prato com terra e veio na direção norte do círculo. Gui e Fleur colocaram a mão dentro da terra:

A terra! Elemento de segurança e a base para nós! É da terra onde colocamos as sementes e que tiramos nossos alimentos e sustento! E amor de vocês será a semente que irá crescer para dar frutos!.. (O Frei Gorducho jogou sal na terra onde estão as mãos do casal)... Abençoados sejam pelo elemento terra! Esta que promove a união e é o alicerce de nossas vidas! Assim como é a nossa familia, a base de nossa existência! Então, que a Terra abençoe com amor, ternura, felicidade e compaixão ao longo da caminhada a dois!

O mesmo foi com Hagrid e Maxime.

Os casais se viram para o lado leste do círculo. A Sacerdotisa veio pelo este ponto cardeal trazendo um turíbulo que emanava incenso. Cobriu os casais com a fumaça e disse:

O ar! Aqui representado pela fumaça do incenso e pelos sinos... (O Frei tocou o sino)... Abençoados sejam pelo elemento ar! Este que promove a comunicação entre o casal que se ama, promove a elevação da sabedoria no amor e na vida a dois!

Agora os casais, se voltaram para o lado sul do círculo, as velas foram dadas a cada um dos casais. Depois de acesas, a mulher pegou a varinha e caminhando pelo ponto cardeal Sul, colocou a varinha sob os casais e:

O fogo! Aqui representado pela varinha e as velas! O fogo que representa a energia, a força e luz! Representa nosso coração e nosso íntimo!.. Abençoados sejam pela chama do elemento fogo! Que promova com harmonia, vitalidade, criatividade e paixão pelo tempo que compartilharem a vida em união!

E pelo lado oeste, os casais se viraram. A Sacerdotisa veio por este lado com um cálice na mão e disse:

A água! Este elemento que limpa o nosso ser!... (A mulher respinga água sob a cabeça dos casais)... Abençoados sejam pelo elemento água! Que promova a intuição, o afeto entre ambos, a amizade e a compreensão pelo tempo que viver um a lado do outro!

Fechando o ciclo, os casais se voltaram para posição norte. A Sacerdotisa entregou um cristal para cada casal. Depois, ela pegou um vidro e disse untando a testa deles:

Que com este óleo de rosas! Seja abençoada a união, a verdade, a justiça e o crescimento espiritual entre o casal Gui e Fleur!.. Entre o casal Hagrid e Maxime!... Que as forças interiores de vocês não se deixem levar por caminhos de escuridão!... Deixe a luz interior de vocês brilharem até em períodos sombrios! Que se deixem guiar em caminho sereno e justo!

A mulher voltou ao altar. Pegando dois cálices e colocou a poção nelas. Retornou dizendo:

Dizem que quem toma a Poção do Amor faz a pessoa se apaixonar por quem a fez! Mas em verdade, eu digo, isso é mentira! A Poção só terá efeito se há reciprocidade desse sentimento entre os amantes!... (Ela deu um cálice com a poção para cada casal)... Que a magia vosso amor continue a crescer pelo tempo que permanecerem juntos nesse amor, pois o seu casamento é uma união sagrada do amor!

Cada casal tomou a Poção do cálice.

Que entre as alianças! – disse a Sacerdotisa.

O coral começou a cantar e Gabrielle trouxe as Alianças de Gui e Fleur. E ao lado dela, Luna trazia as Hagrid e Maxime.

A Sacerdotisa abençoou as alianças com os quatro elementos da natureza no altar. Depois, entregou-as aos casais.

O coral começou a cantar uma música mais lenta.

Os padrinhos e os pais se aproximaram perto do circulo e impuseram suas mãos em direção dos casais.

Depois disso, os noivos trocaram alianças proferindo promessas entre eles.

Após o casal proferir, a Sacerdotisa pegou as fitas.

Maxime! Hagrid! Dêem as mãos! Gui e Fleur! Façam o mesmo!

Eles o fizeram e ela disse, enquanto laçava a fita nas mãos dos casais:

A fita entrelaçada em suas mãos sela o amor em união! A junção de dois! ... Larissa! Por favor! – a mulher chama a professora.

Larissa saiu de onde estava e com sua varinha, ela conjurou uma luz branca sob as mãos dos casais. Neste instante, um silêncio invadiu o salão. Depois de um minuto, a Sacerdotisa disse impondo suas mãos na cabeça do casal:

Gui e Fleur! Sob a luz de proteção e do amor! Eu os declaro marido e mulher!... Hagrid e Maxime! Sob a luz de proteção e do amor! Eu os declaro marido e mulher!...

Eles foram aclamados e quando saíram do círculo, eles pularam juntos uma vassoura de palha que estava colocada horizontalmente no chão.

Depois, os noivos se dirigiram a uma outra mesa onde estava presente a Ministra da Magia Amélia Bones. Pareciam que eles assinavam algo:

É livro de registro de casamentos!... Agora eles estão legalmente casados!... Dizem que este livro existe desde dos tempos antigos! Ou seja, todos os casamentos do mundo bruxo britânico estão ali!... Ele é insubstituível!... Vê! Aquela pena é mágica! Dizem que pertenceu a Helga Huffpuff! – alguém comentava próximo a Harry.

Após a cerimônia, houve o almoço. Realmente, Ron tinha razão. A comida era de primeira linha:

Hehe! Mamãe tinha comentado!.. E eu tinha ouvido a Sra. Delacour, falar na sobremesa! Uma delícia francesa! Além do bolo de casamento!..Humm! Só de pensar com água na boca! – suspirava Ron quando Mione chegou e sentou ao lado dele.

Só pensa em comida, Ron? – Mione.

Não! Em outra coisa também! – respondeu rapidamente sorrindo para ela e passou o braço atrás dela puxando para perto dele. Hermione sorriu e beijou a bochecha de seu namorado.

Gina se aproximou:

Legal! É bom ver Gui feliz! – exclamou sorrindo a caçula dos Weasley sentando ao lado de Fred. Todos se viram para grande mesa. Lá, estavam os noivos, os pais e padrinhos.

Larissa estava entre Dumbledore e Narcisa Malfoy. Conversava alegremente. Talvez sobre Alice Longbottom que estava melhorando ou sobre um outro assunto qualquer que a deixava feliz.

O dia estava lindo e parecia que tudo correria bem.

Após o almoço, ouviu música mais animada vindo de fora do grande salão.

Vamos! – disse Mione puxando Ron e este o Harry.

Todos os convidados correram para onde vinha o som. Era no jardim central de Hogwarts. Um palco tinha sido montado e um conjunto musical estava lá para animar mais a festa.

Então, aos acordes de uma outra música animada, as pessoas começaram a dançar.

Harry começou a "chacoalhar o esqueleto", como disse Sr. Weasley pegando a mulher e levando-a no meio das pessoas. Ele estava junto de Neville, Dino e Simas.

Olhou para os lados e tranqüilizou-se, viu Larissa a dançar junto com Remo e Narcisa. Dumbledore ficava observando as pessoas e de vez em quando arriscava uma "chacoalhada nos quadris". Ele estava ao lado de McGonagall e o marido dela.

Os outros professores entravam na dança sem hesitar. Hagrid e Maxime ocupava mais espaço no lugar, mas ninguém se importava com isso. Gui junto com uns amigos de Hogwarts faziam brincadeiras, dançavam, pulavam e davam gritos de guerra de Grifinória:

NÃO TEM PRA NINGUÉM! NÃO É TEXUGO, NEM ÁGUIA E MUITO MENOS SERPENTE! É O LEÃO!.. LEÃO!... LEÃO!... LEÃO!... ♪♫LEÃO! EU SOU! ... ♫♪LEÃO, EU SOU!♪♫... GUI PEGA A GOLE! ATACA! ATACA! GOL! GOL! GOL DE GUI!... GUI!... GUI!... É O LEÃO!.. LEÃO!... LEÃO!... LEÃO!... ♪♫LEÃO! EU SOU! ... ♫♪LEÃO, EU SOU!♪♫...

E jogaram Gui para cima.

Harry saiu de onde estava junto com Ron, Carlinhos e os gêmeos. Quando percebeu, ele estava com todos os alunos e alguns ex-alunos de Grifinória gritando e pulando no meio da bagunça.

GUI!♪♫É LEÃO!♪♫.. É NOSSO AMIGO!.. GUI!.. GUI!.. GUI!..♪♫ ELE PARTIU PRO ATAQUE!♪♫... MUITAS FELICIDADES A GUI E FLEUR!♫♪...

E no meio disso tudo, Harry viu Gina ali também. Gritando e pulando. Foi com o tempo fluísse lentamente e ele percebia cada movimento e cada sorriso dela. E então, ele viu que a Weasley emanava algo daquele corpo feminino que era claro e brilhante. De repente, se entreolharam. Ela parou de sorrir e foi para outra direção. Ele a seguiu, mas foi difícil apanhá-la. Muita gente atrapalhava em seu caminho.

Desistiu ao ver que ela conversava com Luna e umas amigas de Lufa-lufa e ao ouvir uma canção:

VIVA, HAGRID!...♪♫ GUARDIÃO DAS CHAVES E DOS TERRENOS DE HOGAWARTS!.. ELE É A ALMA DESSA ESCOLA!♫♪ PARABÉNS, HAGRID E MAXIME!♪♫ - todo o grupo se viram na direção do casal de meio-gigantes e levantaram as taças de vinhos e de cervejas amanteigadas.

O Rubeo e Olímpia trocaram beijos selinhos sob a ovação de todos os presentes.

De repente:

PÁRA TUDO! – disse uma voz no palco. Era Fred, Jorge e Mundungos estavam do lado dele. – Primeiramente, em nome da família Weasley parabenizar Hagrid pelo casório!... Bem! Que vocês sejam felizes! E que tenham grandes filhos!

Todos riram, inclusive Maxime e Hagrid.

Então, Fred continuou a dizer- E ao nosso querido irmão mais velho! Gui e sua esposa Fleur! Que eles nos dê muitos sobrinhos! Pra ensinarmos muitas "coisas"...

Principalmente sobre coisas daqui de Hogwarts! – interrompeu Jorge tirando a varinha da mão de Fred. Todos riram.

Voltando! Eu, Jorge e Dungas ensaiamos neste período antes do casamento!... E com a ajuda de Pirraça!... Bem?... Esperamos que vocês gostem!

Eu não perco isso por nada! – disse Simas rindo. Harry concordou.

E aos primeiro acordes de uma música trouxa, eles começaram a cantar:

i_She's into superstition (Ela está dentro de uma superstição)_

_black cats and voodoo dolls (Gatos pretos e bonecas vudus)_

_I feel a premonition (Sinto uma premunição)_

_that girl's gonna make me fall (Que essa garota vai me fazer se apaixonar)_/i

Todos pegaram um par começaram a dançar. Ron pegou Mione e disse a Harry:

Tire alguém pra dançar!

Quem? – Harry olhando para Larissa que já acompanhava uns passos com Carlinhos.

Gina! – apontou Ron para a irmã encostada numa pilastra.

_iShe's into new sensation (Ela está dentro de uma nova geração)_

_new kicks and candle light (Novas energias e luzes de velas)_

_she's got a new addiction ( Ela arranjou um novo vício)/i_

Harry foi de encontro, mas quando chegou mais perto teve que parar.

Ele não gostou do que viu Blaise Zabini se aproximava de Gina de maneira que o fez a cara: o sonserino a tirou para dançar.

Ele é um espaçoso e atrevido! – comentou consigo rosnando.

_iFor every day and night (Pra todo dia e noite)_

_She'll make you take your clothes off (Ela fará você tirar suas roupas)_

_and go dancing in the rain (E dançar na chuva)_

_she'll make you live the crazy life (Ela fará você viver a vida louca)_

_or she'll take away your pain (Ou tirará sua dor)_

_like a bullet to your brain (Como uma bala no cérebro)/i_

Harry contornou o grupo que dançava e começou a observar as pessoas:

Agora a professora Vector que agora arriscava passos com Firenze.

Prof. Dumbledore arriscava a dançar com Sibila que dançava estranhamente como se olhasse pra lua.

Gui e Fleur eram só alegria, dançavam agarrados e não se desgrudavam.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley trocavam passos de rock´n roll.

Enquanto era a felicidade do trio que cantava no palco, enquanto Pirraça soltava pétalas de rosas vermelhas em todos:

_i Upside inside out (De fora pra dentro)_

_She's living la Vida loca (Ela está vivendo a vivda louca)_

_she'll push and pull you down (Ela empurrará e puxará pra baixo)_

_she's living la Vida loca (Ela está vivendo a vida louca)_

_her lips are devil red (Seus lábios são o demônio vermelho)_

_and her skins the color mocha (E a cor de sua pele é única)_

_she will wear you out (Ela vai te despir)_

_she's living la Vida loca (Ela está vivendo a vida louca)_

_living la vida loca (Vivendo a vida louca)/i.(...)._

Num momento, Harry percebeu que não era o único a observar as pessoas a dançarem. Snape estava à espreita e parecia planejar algo, pois ele olhava o relógio de bolso e para o céu como se esperasse por algo.

Potter continuou a observá-lo e viu que ele cerrou os olhos a professora McClaggan. E deu um passo para ir ao grupo onde ela se encontrava, mas Harry se adiantou e se pôs na frente dele:

O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – perguntou cinicamente Snape a Harry que fitou com raiva do professor.

Mas o grifinório não respondeu, mas foi bom. Larissa apareceu e puxou Harry para dançar.

A cara de Snape foi a que o filho de Tiago sempre via desde que entrou em Hogwarts: ódio.

Harry sentiu um prazer imenso de saber qual era a preferência de Lara dessa vez. Parou de encarar o mestre de poções e começou a dançar com McClaggan.

_ishe never drinks the water (Ela nunca bebe água)_

_makes you order French Champaign (Te faz comprar champanhe francês)_

_and once you had a taste of her (E uma vez que você a provar)_

_you'll never be the same (Você nunca mais será o mesmo)_

_she'll make you go insane (Ela te fará ficar louco)/i_

_iliving la vida loca (Vivendo a vida louca)/i_

_iliving la vida loca (Vivendo a vida louca)/i_

_iliving la vida loca (Vivendo a vida louca)/i_

Quando acabou a música, todos aplaudiram o trio que reverenciava de maneira hilária fazendo todos rirem. Os noivos se beijaram.

Enquanto isso, Harry se virou para procurar Gina, viu Ron e Mione se beijando perto da entrada do jardim.

imghttp:img. ficou feliz ao ver a cena dos amigos.

Logo depois, uma música mais lenta começou a tocar. Apenas alguns casais foram a centro.

Teve uma vontade imensa de tirar Gina pra dançar, mas ainda não entendia por que.

Procurou-a e não achou, mas viu Larissa dançar com Dumbledore.

Continuou então sua investida atrás de Gina Weasley. Foi ao salão principal e nada. Passou pelos corredores próximos e nada.

Voltou ao jardim onde os casais dançavam e sentou numa mesa. Suspirou chateado. Depois percebeu que não estava sozinho, pois viu uma respiração atrás dele: Severo Snape. Eles apenas se olharam, entretanto não se falaram. "Droga! Tanto lugar pra eu sentar tive que sentar aqui!", pensou Harry.

Potter estava cabisbaixo e pra situação ficar mais desagradável, de repente, foi aí que ele viu Gina e Zabini indo para pista de dança. Harry se zangou: "Ah! Não o que mais falta pra piorar?", murmurou consigo, enquanto Dumbledore chegava acompanhada de Lara:

Acho que esta próxima dança poderia ser sua, não acha, Severo?

Harry se voltou para o professor de poções que apesar da cara branca, ele estranhou a pergunta do diretor de Hogwarts. No entanto, McClaggan estava vermelha que parecia de vergonha: "Claro que sentiria vergonha em dançar com um cara que a trata mal! E com certeza ele vai recusar!", pensou Harry e para seu desespero, Dumbledore continuou a dizer:

Acredito que vocês precisam mais disso que eu?

Snape já estava de pé e parecia sem graça no momento.

Vai! – disse Dumbledore se sentando ao lado de Harry.

O mestre em poções pegou a mão de Lara e a levou para meio do jardim.

Harry levantou, mas Dumbledore o fez sentar na mesma hora. Harry sentiu raiva e fez bico. De um lado Gina e Zabini, do outro Lara e Snape.

O casal de professores começou a dançar, enquanto Harry afundado na cadeira assistia a cena:

_iWhen somebody loves you (**Quando alguém te ama)**_

_It's no good unless she loves you (**Isso não é bom a menos que ela te ame)**_

_All the way (**De todos os modos)**_

_Happy to be near you (**Feliz por estar perto de você)**_

_When you need someone to cheer you (**Quando você precisa de alguém para te incentivar)**_

_All the way (**De todos os modos)/i**_

Eles estavam dançando a uma certa distância entre dois e pareciam sem graça naquele momento. Eles não se encaravam. Snape olhava para um lado e Lara do outro.

E quando Severo arriscava olhar para ela, Lara olhava para baixo. E na vez de McClaggan olhar, Snape olhava para outra direção.

_iTaller than the tallest tree (**Mais alto que a mais alta árvore)**_

_That's how it's got to feel (**É assim que deve se sentir)**_

_Deeper than the deep blue sea is (**Mais fundo que o profundo mar azul)**_

_That's how deep it goes if it's real (**É essa profundidade do sentimento se for real)**_

_When somebody needs you (**Quando alguém precisa de você)**_

_It's no good unless she needs you (**Isso não é bom a menos que ela precise de você)**_

_All the way (**De todos os modos)**_

_Through the good or lean years (**Através dos bons e maus anos)**_

_And for all those in between us, come what say (**E que tudo entre nós, venha como tiver que ser)/i**_

À medida que dançavam, aos poucos os corpos do casal foram se aproximando e Harry com mais rancor.

_iWho knows where the road will lead us (**Quem sabe onde esta estrada nos leverá)**_

_Only a fool would say (**Só um tolo diria)**_

_But if you let me love you (**Mas se você me deixar te amar)**_

_It's for sure i'm gonna love you (**É certo que eu vou te amar)**_

_All the way (**De todos os modos)/i**_

Aproximando-se mais e mais a tentativa de troca de olhares entre os dois em vão. Dumbledore olhava a cena com um sorriso na face. O oposto de Harry que estava com raiva.

_iWhen somebody needs you ...(**Quando alguém precisa de você ...)**_

_It's no good unless she needs you (**Isso não é bom a menos que ela precise de você)**_

_All the way (**De todos os modos)**_

_Through the good or lean years (**Através dos bons e maus anos)**_

_And for all those in between us, come what say (**E que tudo entre nós, venha como tiver que ser)/i**_

Eles se aproximaram de tal forma que até Lara encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Severo e apoiou suas delicadas mãos no peito dele. Ao mesmo tempo que Snape fechou os olhos e a abraçou.

_iWho knows where the road will lead us (**Quem sabe onde esta estrada nos leverá)**_

_Only a fool would say (**Só um tolo diria)**_

_But if you let me love you (**Mas se você me deixar te amar)**_

_It's for sure i'm gonna love you (**É certo que eu vou te amar)**_

_All the way (**De todos os modos)**_

_All the way (**De todos os modos)/i**_

Harry olhou a sua volta e percebeu que todos pararam pra ver esta cena também.

Ao acabar a música, Snape abriu os olhos como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. Assustado ele se afastou de Larissa sem encará-la. Olhou para todos os lados e se virou para Dumbledore que sorriu e levantou a taça de vinha a ele.

O professor saiu dali com passos decididos a não voltar, enquanto McClaggan estava com um rosto assustado e saiu dali também, mas por um lado oposto de Snape.

Tsc! Tsc! Que pena! Ainda é um sonho! – comentou Dumbledore tomando tranqüilamente uma taça de vinho.

Harry levantou da cadeira para segui-la, mas quando achou que ia pegá-la ela sumiu. Entretanto para surpresa do grifinório, ele viu Fawkes posar num chafariz ali próximo Parecia que a ave estava triste, mas continuou em sua busca por Lara.

O final da tarde estava se aproximando, ele procurou pela professora por toda Hogwarts. E enquanto procurava pela professora, Harry viu que alguém estava sentada no para peito da varanda do primeiro andar. A pessoa estava de costas para ele, mas com aqueles cabelos compridos, lisos e ruivos, não teve dúvidas que era Gina.

Chegou devagarinho colocando-se ao lado dela e a olhou. Viu o perfil daquela garota que se virou e falou:

Acho melhor, eu ir embora!

Por que? – Harry surpreso.

Você deve estar procurando a professora McClaggan, não? – Gina apontando para baixo onde estava a professora de DCAT sentada ao chafariz.

Sim! – disse Harry pensando que tinha que tomar iniciativa.

Então, não precisa mais! Melhor ir até lá!... (Gina desceu do para peito)... Com licença, eu... – Gina meio desanimada.

Harry segurou a mão de Gina impedindo de ir embora. Ele engoliu saliva e disse de cabeça baixa:

Gina! Fique! Eu gosto da professora, mas ultimamente?... Não é a mesma coisa, sabe?... (as batidas do coração de Harry começaram a palpitar)... Desde aquele dia na mansão Black, não conversamos com que aconteceu conosco!... (Harry conseguiu levantar a cabeça e olhou para os olhos verde de Gina)... Eu não sei que deu em mim!... Foi algo de impulso... (o coração já estava disparado)... como se eu quisesse a muito tempo fazer e...

Shssss! – sibilou Gina colocando o seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Harry e depois sorrindo se aproximou dele.

Harry tinha entendido o recado e fez o mesmo, só que beijando-a com mais intensidade.

Foi com tanta intensidade e paixão, o beijo, que já não importava mais a Harry o que sentia ou que já sentido pela Cho ou até pela professora. Não importava se levasse suspensão ou pontos tirados de Grifinória por Snape. Está com Gina naquele momento era o mais importante.


	20. Capitulo 25

_**Cap 25: Ataque em Hogsmead e**_

_**O "Sumiço e aparecimento" de Lara **_

E saíram dali. Foram a torre grifinória. Pegaram suas vassouras e voaram para o alto de uma das torres de Hogwarts.

Ficaram ali abraçados. Gina se aninhou em Harry.

Gina?

Sim! – ela sorriu.

Você e Zabini!... Bem!... – Harry estava sem graça.

Se estávamos juntos? – Gina fazendo um carinho em Harry: - Não! Blaise é um amigo! Ele me ajudou muito! Ele gosta de mim, mas ele sabe que eu gosto de você!... Ele me respeita! Então, ele apenas me apoiou, enquanto você dava atenção a prof. McClaggan!

Imagino!... Eu não tenho dado atenção aos meus amigos neste período! – comentou Potter abraçando mais fortemente a Weasley.

Fico pensando como um sonserino pode ser legal? – Harry em estranhamento.

Nem todo sonserino é ruim, Harry!... E você deu um voto de confiança em Zabini, lembra?... Não devemos generalizar o fato de Malfoy ser o que é e da maioria dos sonserinos foram Comensais! A Sra. Malfoy não é comensal e foi de sonserina! Claro que ela não é a bondade em pessoa, mas pessoas têm suas qualidades e defeitos! Alguns bruxos das outras Casas de Hogwarts foram Comensais! E outros nem precisaram ser Comensais ajudaram Lorde Voldemort assim mesmo! – disse Gina se aninhando mais no colo de Harry.

Potter não disse nada apenas abraçou e beijou a cabeça de Gina, enquanto viam o pôr-do-sol. Dava pra ver as primeiras estrelas no céu.

Nesse meio tempo, Harry não pensava em nada, pois se sentia seguro ali. A profa McClaggam tinha razão, alguém especial estava do lado dele e precisava olhar mais atenção pra isso.

Lembrou da voz de Larissa: - i_"Não significa que as pessoas são más, nem tão pouco boas! ... Ver o que ela emana numa determinada situação pode lhe dizer muitas coisas! Você percebe o que ela sente, ódio, amor, indiferença, amizade, sinceridade e assim vai! É uma coisa muito complexa! E é um universo de emoções ilimitadas do ser humano!.. Seu coração tem que está limpo de maldade ou qualquer pensamento ruim!"_/i

Então, fechou os olhos e abraçou a garota! Ele sentiu algo diferente ali. Sentiu que a Weasley emanava algo dentro. Ela estava quente, assim como ele. O coração de dele batia numa sensação gostosa e por impulso, Harry virou Gina de frente pra ele. E quando iam se beijar, um estrondo ao longe.

O que é isso? – Gina assustada.

Ele levantou e foi para o lado do barulho:

Hogsmead! Está pegando fogo! – apontou Harry para direção do vilarejo.

O que será? Um ataque? – Gina assustada.

Possível! Vamos lá! – disse Harry prontamente. Gina com olhar assustado parecia não acreditar. – Vamos, Gina!

Gina pegou vassoura também e foram em direção a Hogsmead.

E não precisaram chegar muito perto, eles já viram que era um ataque, entretanto não eram os comensais...

Gigantes? – Gina se assustou.

Harry cerrou os olhos e jogou o corpo à frente fazendo sua Firebolt correr mais rápido. Gina o seguiu. Era um grupo de vinte gigantes.

Todos os aurores da festa estavam ali atacando aquelas pessoas enormes que derrubavam casas do vilarejo com uma marretada.

Hagrid brigava com os de sua raça. Usava a besta pra ferir os gigantes, desviava dos ataques de pedras deles, mas estava difícil agir dali do chão. Na luta corpo a corpo, com certeza o amigo de Harry sairia muito ferido.

Nossa! Olhe!... Puxa! Precisa-se de muitos bruxos para poder abater um gigante!– apontou Gina, quando dez aurores conseguiram o feito.

Cuidado! – disse Harry desviando e empurrando Gina de um raio perdido.

Harry! Está perigoso aqui! Vamos embora! – disse Gina receosa.

Harry ainda ficava ali. E via os aurores em ação. Era o sonho dele ser auror. Tinha dito pra ele mesmo no ano passado na orientação vocacional. Estava vislumbrado com que via a garra daqueles bruxos em lutar.

Os pedidos de Gina foram em vão. De repente, um gigante deu um tapa em um auror que foi ao chão e parece que ficou atordoado.

O gigante vinha com marreta atacar o auror. Harry se jogou a frente e voou o máximo com sua vassoura e antes que o golpe apanhasse, Potter tirou rapidamente o guarda do Ministério do perigo.

Nossa! Obrigada! – disse uma voz que vez Harry sorri.

De nada, Tonks! – retribuiu levando-a pra um lugar seguro. Gina estava atrás deles.

Ai! Acho que quebrei o braço! – reclamou Tonks.

Harry! Temos que levá-la a Hogwarts! – Gina assustada.

Não! Eu tenho que lutar! Já tivemos baixas na batalha! Não posso sair daqui! Ai!– Tonks levantando mas a perna também parecia machucada.

O que adianta você lutar, se não está em condições pra isso? – perguntou Harry olhando com razão pra Gina. – Vocês fiquem aqui! Eu vou lá! Estão precisando de ajuda e vou entrar na luta!

Harry? – Gina mais assustada.

Cuide de Tonks! Leve-a pra Hogwarts! – disse Harry pegando a vassoura pronto pra voar.

Ah! Você não vai sozinho, não! – disse Gina.

Não, Gina! É perigoso demais! – Harry prontamente.

Olha só que quem fala? – Gina respondeu em tom irônico.

ALGUÉM TEM QUE CUIDAR DE TONKS! – Harry nervoso apontando para prima de Sirius.

NÃO GRITA COMIGO, HARRY POTTER! – respondeu Gina na lata.

Ele fechou a cara. Não queria que Gina fosse para ela não se machucar.

Tinha que ser, Potter, mesmo! Brigando com a namoradinha! – alguém comentou atrás da moita e essa voz era inconfundível aos ouvidos de Harry

Malfoy!... O que está fazendo aqui? – Potter o encarou.

Humm! Digamos que vim ver o que estava planejando dessa vez! E ver se poderia ser punido por quebra de regras!... E estou vendo que quebrou! Saiu do Castelo quando não devia segundo orientações do Dumbledore! – disse Draco com asco no tom de voz.

Eu não estava presente no momento das orientações de Dumbledore! – Harry rapidamente.

Mas com certeza! Devia estar fazendo coisa errada, assim mesmo! – Malfoy com desdém.

Antes de apontar nosso erro, Malfoy! Devia se olhar e ver que você quebrou também a regra saindo do Castelo de Hogwarts! – disse Gina.

Draco fechou a cara, mas Gina tinha razão. Harry ficou satisfeito e que seria elas por elas com relação a Malfoy. Ele também seria punido pelo erro igualzinho o que aconteceu no primeiro ano que eles foram a Floresta Proibida.

Peraí?... – Harry pega a vassoura.

Onde você pensa que vai, Potter! – Malfoy se aproximou segurando a ponta do objeto voador.

Vou fazer uma coisa que vai ajudar contra os gigantes! Agora larga minha vassoura! – disse Harry retirando bruscamente a mão de Draco que o impedia de voar.

Você vai sozinho? – perguntou Gina espantada.

Vou! Gina, leve Tonks pra Hogwarts! – Harry rapidamente.

Sozinho?... Você é maluco, Potter? – Draco com receios.

Harry não deu tempo de responder saiu voando e Malfoy não deixou por menos foi atrás. Embrenharam-se para dentro da Floresta Proibida. Esta estava com neblina baixa e densa. A escuridão era assustadora.

O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, POTTER? – gritou Draco, mas Potter fez que não escutou, continuou se apressando e desviando das árvores até chagar onde Harry queria na clareira onde Grope o meio-irmão de Hagrid dormia tranqüilamente.

Chegando perto de Potter, Draco se assustou com o gigante e gaguejando disse: - É... um... um.. gi..gi..gante! É um... deles!

Harry balançou a cabeça e ironicamente: Realmente! Perspicaz você não?... Só que Grope é irmão de Hagrid e está do nosso lado e não de Voldemort!

Largou Malfoy parado ali e caminhou até o gigante adormecido.

Grope ocupava uma boa parte da clareira, era grande por demais. Seus pés chegavam quase a altura de Harry. Ele não roncava, mas estava dormindo de boca aberta. E sua respiração é lenta e forte.

Pss! Potter! Você não vai acordá-lo, vai? – Draco receoso.

Harry sorriu com malícia e foi pra perto do ouvido do gigante. E com um sussurro disse: - Ei, Grope! Acorda!

Mas o gigante nem aí.

Grope! – Harry aumentou o tom da voz e o que conseguiu foi fazer o gigante mudar de posição.

Draco já estava com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios parecendo que pensava Harry não teria êxito em sua ação.

Grope! Hagrid precisa de sua ajuda! – falou Harry num mais alto ainda e bem próximo do gigante.

E o irmão de Hagrid se irritou ainda de olhos fechados e deu um i_chega pra lá_/i em Harry que foi lançado a dois metros.

Malfoy não agüentou e começou a rir gozando da situação.

Ha!Ha! – Harry resmungou pra si com um sorriso amarelo. "Droga! Como eu vou fazer pra acordar esse gigante?", pensou.

Você acha que vai conseguir convencê-lo a salvar o irmão dele desse jeito, Potter? – Draco riu e continuou: - Ele é um gigante e ele faz o que quer! E nesse momento ele quer é dormir! Além do mais, gigante tem uma natureza violenta! Pra agir, ele tem que estar com raiva!

Enquanto, Draco falava, Harry pensou em algo.

Cubra sua cabeça com seu o capuz, Malfoy! Monte em sua vassoura e prepare pra correr! – mandou Harry, enquanto pegava uns gravetos e colocava nos pés do gigante.

Você não manda em mim, Potter! – retrucou Draco.

Melhor você fazer isso! – falou Harry dando essa única alternativa para o sonserino, quando colocava gravetos nos pés de Grope.

Calma aí? Você não está pensando o que eu estou pensando? Está? – Malfoy incrédulo.

Harry o olhou afirmando com a cabeça. Então, ele pegou a varinha e lançou: - i_Inflamarae_/i!

Os gravetos começaram a incendiar. Harry saiu dali e foi pro lado de Malfoy. O fogo alastrou rapidamente chegando na pele do gigante que acordou dando um urro de dor.

Mal o gigante apagou o fogo, ele viu o vulto dos garotos e partiu com violência pra cima deles.

CORRAAAAAAAAA! – bradou Harry, antes disso de terminar, Malfoy já tinha saído dali.

Então, em suas vassouras, eles voavam rapidamente. Grope enfurecido corria derrubando todas as arvores a sua frente.

VOCÊ É MALUCO, POTTER! – gritava Malfoy que parecia assustado.

Mas Harry continuou voando até chegar em Hogsmead que já estava praticamente destruída. Parou de voar para olhar com tristeza o que aconteceu com aquele vilarejo.

Grope chegou ofegante, mas nervoso e quando já ia atacar Harry:

HAGRID! – uma voz feminina ressoou no local.

Hagrid estava caído ao chão e um gigante já golpeá-lo. Grope desistiu de Harry correu para socorrer o irmão dando um soco no agressor.

Malfoy estava parado ao lado de Harry e via como o irmão do guardião das chaves de Hogwarts lutava com os outros de sua espécie. Ele lutava contra dois ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Madame Maxime suspendia Hagrid com uma maca e o levou para um local seguro.

Mas ainda tinham mais 5 gigantes que resistiam aos aurores.

É impressão minha ou não? Número de aurores reduziu pra sete? – Malfoy em dúvidas.

Não é não! Reduziu mesmo!

Estes gigantes eram difíceis de estuporar. A cada ataque dos aurores e outros bruxos, os feitiços resvalavam no corpo deles.

Claro que já tinha gigantes caídos ao chão com feitiços de congelamento, mas não eram suficientes pra isso!

Não podemos deixá-los a Hogwarts! – gritou um dos aurores que parecia ser Quim Shacklebolt.

Temos que ajudar a deter este gigantes! – disse Harry tirando a varinha de dentro de roupa.

Pirou de vez, Potter! É suicídio! Você contra eles! – comentou Draco com desdém.

Você vai comigo, Malfoy! – Harry prontamente. O filho de Narcisa ficou boquiaberto e parecia queria falar algo, mas algo impedia:

Mas os feitiços são inúteis e...

Mas talvez unidos podemos ter chance, almofadinha Malfoy! – disseram os gêmeos se aproximando com mais um grupo de bruxos que estavam na festa. Ali estavam Lino Jordan e mais alguns alunos do sétimo ano entre eles, Rogério Davies e Cho Chang de corvinal e de sonserina, necessariamente mestiços, Bletchley e Zabini.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Harry surpreso.

Nós concluímos que tínhamos que fazer algo em vez de ficarmos parados lá! E também! Queremos um pouquinho de ação! – disse Jorge de maneira engraçada.

Mas como vocês farão pra enfrentar esses "monstros"? – Malfoy assustado.

Ora, Malfoy! Nós todos jogamos quadribol aqui, inclusive você! Somos ases no vôo! Podemos distrair os gigantes e levá-los pra longe do vilarejo! – disse Rony chegando logo atrás.

Harry sorriu e ficou satisfeito com a presença do amigo

Vamos ver! Temos que ajudar ao aurores! Davies, Summerby, Montague e Blechtley! Vocês ficam com aquele gigante "gordinho" ali!..., Chang, Malfoy e Smith! Aquele lá! O da direita!... Lino, Jorge e Fred! O gigante do meio! Enquanto eu, Harry e Zabini! Vamos pegar o aquele ali! Enquanto os outros aurores combatem um! E Grope? Puxa-vida! Ele está se saindo bem! – Rony armando as peças pro ataque, impressionando a todos.

Então? Atacar, galera! – disse Fred jogando a vassoura a frente e os outros o seguiram.

E foi uma batalha foi interessante de se ver.

Teve uma hora que um gigante perseguiu Lino e escorregou numa poça de óleo que os gêmeos colocaram estrategicamente no caminho.

Numa outra situação, o grupo de Cho, jorrou um feitiço que amarrou com cipós fazendo o cair ao chão e depois Moody fez ele adormecer com uma poção.

Na turma de Davies, eles lançaram um feitiço que cegou o gigante "gordinho" que se debatia desesperado com a escuridão dos olhos.

Já o grupo de Harry:

Vocês ficam aqui eu vou atrair o gigante pra cá! E vocês seguram esta corda! – disse Potter.

Então, dito e feito. O gigante perseguiu Harry depois que foi provocado. Quando ele se aproximou do local onde estavam Zabini e Rony, a criatura tropeçou na corda e caiu ao chão batendo a cabeça ficando desacordado.

LEGAL! – vibraram Zabini e Rony cumprimentando um ao outro.

A batalha estava vencida. Todos se reuniram e cantavam vitória. Só que:

AHHHHHHH!

De repente, algo acertou Malfoy que caiu ao chão.

Harry viu que o gigante que estava cego vinha na direção do sonserino. Os outros seguiram o grifinório.

Potter avançou co sua Firebolt e tirou Draco dali antes que fosse pisoteado. Enquanto, os outros colegas junto com os aurores estuporaram o gigante.

Todos voltaram pra Hogwarts e foram recebidos com vivas e festa! Até Grope dava pulos que vibrava o chão assustando a todos: - Grope dizer desculpa!

Tudo bem, Grope! – Hermione abraçada a Rony disse sorrindo pro gigante.

Prof. Dumbledore, assim como alguns professores, estava no portão de entrada e batia palmas pro grupo de alunos e ex-alunos que participaram da batalha.

Eles adentraram no salão principal sendo carregados pelos outros alunos. Narcisa preocupada com o filho começou a fazer perguntas entre um abraço e outro.

Mas nem por isso estragou a festa de todos.

Onde está Gina? – perguntou Harry a Hermione. E não precisou questionar duas vezes, a Weasley apareceu no meio da confusão e pulou dando um abraço bem forte nele.

Já estava próximo das sete horas da noite, aos poucos os alunos foram se retirando para os dormitórios, mas Harry e Gina, Hermione e Rony ficaram conversando no salão principal até tarde.

Draco também permaneceu ali junto com alguns sonserinos, mas de longe observando os grifinórios. Havia outros integrantes da extinta Armada Dumbledore ali no local.

Os comentários eram diversos, os aurores machucados e feridos estavam sendo cuidados pelas Madame Pomfrey e Maxime na área hospitalar. As notícias de Hagrid eram boas, assim como de Tonks. Eles estavam bem e estavam se recuperando, assim como os demais.

Numa das mesas, os amigos Harry e Ron ficaram contando e comentando empolgadamente os detalhes da luta, enquanto as garotas tentavam ficar abraçadas a eles:

Nossa! Demais!... E só de ver a cara de Malfoy com medo! Impagável! – comentou Rony.

Ai! Ron! Fica quieto! Eu quero ficar junta de você! E você fica gesticulando aí! Pode contar como foi a batalha, mas não precisa atuar pra isso! – disse Mione chateada.

Tá, Mione!... – Ron que depois se virou pro Harry: - Mas que foi bom foi!

Gina no ombro de Harry mostrava sinais de sono. Ele a abraçou e a Weasley se aninhou mais. Rony sorriu e sussurrando: - Que bom! Um cara legal pra Gina! Fico feliz que vocês dois estão juntos!

Você está namorando Gina, Harry? – Hermione ajeitando o cabelo da amiga que já estava dormindo profundamente.

Não deu tempo de Harry responder, Neville entrou correndo e ofegante:

A profa McCLaggan sumiu! Nenhum sinal dela no Castelo!

Gina acordou assustada.

Como é que é? – Harry espantado.

É, Harry! Eu estava indo para torre de Grifinória e ouvi prof Lupin e Dumbledore conversando com os aurores nos corredores!... E eles a procuraram pelo Castelo todo e nada! – Neville assustado e triste.

Será? Voldemort?... Não! Não pode ser! Tinha aurores por aqui e aos montes!– Ron tentando ponderar a situação.

Pensa, Weasley!... Você se considera tão bom estrategista, mas não analisou o todo! – Draco se aproximou. – Todos os aurores saíram daqui e foram enfrentar os gigantes! O Castelo ficou desprotegido! Então, o Lorde deve ter mandado um de seus seguidores aqui e levado a Larissa! – Malfoy com astúcia e arrogância.

Não fala besteira, Malfoy! – disse Susana Bones se aproximando.

Verdade! Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo! – disse Zabini ao lado da lufa-lufa.

Vocês são ridículos! Se fosse o lugar mais seguro, a Câmara Secreta nunca faria mal aqui! E vocês lembram o que aconteceu! O que é uma pena, seria maravilhoso nos livrar dos sangues ruins desta escola! – Malfoy novamente provocativo.

Tsc! Tsc! Definitivamente, Harry, você devia tê-lo deixado ser pisoteado pelo gigante! – comentou Zabini.

Você é um sangue mestiço sem eira nem beira! – Draco em ameaça a Blaise

Harry levantou e encarou Malfoy. Zabini não deixou por menos, levantou o dedo, mas:

Sabe! – Luna apareceu do nada assustando a todos. - Uma pessoa i_nobre/i_ não é pelo nobre o que corre nas suas veias, mas sim como trata com respeito as pessoas a sua volta!

Todos viraram seus olhares pra Luna que sorria e todo emudeceram.

O que vocês estão esperando?... Vamos procurar Larissa! Eu acredito que ela esteja no Castelo ainda! – Luna saindo dali em tom de esperança.

Ela é maluca! Os aurores procuraram pelo castelo todo e não a encontraram!Será a mesma coisa conosco! – comentou Draco com desdém.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente pro Draco, e se virou:

Harry? Você está sentindo algo? Tipo, sua cicatriz está doendo? Alguma sensação ruim?

Não!

Você sentiu a cicatriz neste período da batalha contra os gigantes? – continuou Mione. Ele negou. - Lovegood tem razão! Talvez haja esperança! Nós temos que nos organizar pra ajudar a procurar Larissa! – a grifinória abriu um sorriso confiante.

Ok! Vamos pegar os mapas marotos! Eles podem dizer onde está a professora, caso ela esteja no Castelo! – disse Zabini empolgado.

Legal! Vamos nos dividir em quatro grupos! Sonserina, nas masmorras! Corvinal em nas torres! Lufa-lufa nos corredores internos! Grifinória, na parte externa de Hogwarts! Vamos lá! – disse Rony.

Então, saíram todos dali e Draco ficou sozinho, mas por pouco tempo. Os fogos das piras do salão principal se apagaram:

Ei! Esperem pra mim!

Harry, Gina, Neville, Hermione e Rony foram para Torre Grifinória onde buscaram o mapa maroto. Depois correram para parte externa do Castelo.

Anda, Harry! Abre o mapa! – Rony ansioso.

Juro Solenemente Não Fazer Nada de Bom! – Harry tocando a varinha no mapa.

Potter abriu o mapa na parte que queria e:

E aí, Harry? Ela está aí no mapa? – Neville curioso.

Não! – Harry desanimado.

Procura! – Gina ansiosa.

Não! Olhem vocês mesmos! – Harry virando o pergaminho para eles.

Eles ficaram espantados.

O mapa não mente! Isto nós sabemos! Então, Lara não está aqui em Hogwarts! – afirmou Ron.

Mas pode estar na Floresta? O mapa não mostra a Floresta! Só Hogwarts! – receou Mione.

Ah! Não! Lá não! De novo não! Tenho péssimas recordações dali! – disse Neville com medo.

Não faz sentido! Por que Larissa iria para Floresta? – Gina intrigada.

Só se ela acompanhasse alguém de confiança pra lá! – concluiu Harry.

Pára com isso! De novo, pensando em Snape! – Mione decepcionada com o amigo.

Pensa! Snape pode ter atraído Larissa dando uma desculpa pra ela se proteger na Floresta? – Harry olhando o mapa e vendo o pessoal de sonserina nas masmorras. – Olhem! Snape não está nas masmorras, nem no quarto dele! Melhor em lugar nenhum do castelo! – disse Harry vasculhando todo o mapa.

Os amigos olharam parte por parte e nenhum sinal de Snape e McClaggan.

Então! Vamos reunir todos da AD! Vamos a Floresta, mas todos juntos! Se o professor estiver com ela, nós descobriremos! - Mione parecia incrédula, mas para Harry parecia que ela estava convencida que Snape tinha "culpa no cartório".

Com o "walkie-talkie" das gemiliadades Weasley, Gina chamou todos para parte externa do Castelo, alguns com vassoura em punho como foi orientado. Exceto Luna que sumiu de vez.

Bem! Os mapas serão inúteis na Floresta, mas os walkies-talkies, não!... Cada líder do grupo fará contato com os outros assim que avistarem algo suspeito ou verem a profa McClaggan e Snape! – Harry se apressou em dizer.

Potter! Eu acredito que o prof. Snap...

Eu sei, Zabini! Apenas lhe peço pra fazer isso pela professora, ok? – disse Harry cortando a fala do Blaise, mas com um sorriso no rosto que o sonserino concordou.

Então! Corvinal e Sonserina pelo ar enquanto! Lufa-lufa e Grifinória por terra! – Ron prontamente.

Por que nós temos que ir por terra? – Smith curioso.

Eu não gosto de voar! – disse Mione e Susana concordou com ela. Parecia que a lufa-lufa também não gostava.

Tudo bem, Potter! Eu me prontifico a ficar no Castelo, caso a professora apareça ou volte para cá! – disse Draco astutamente e com o sorrisinho irônico.

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas tinha que concordar com Malfoy. Alguém tinha que ficar para esta função e "ninguém melhor que um covarde´ como ele", pensou.

Ok, Mafoy! Mas você me avisa quando ela retornar para todos se reunirem aqui!... Então! Procuraremos em uma hora! Marquem em seus relógios e em suas ampulhetas! Encontraremos-nos aqui! Caso não encontrarmos a professora!... Logo depois, devemos avisar Dumbledore o que fizemos! E aí, ele decidirá o que fazer, pois estará fora de nosso alcance! – disse Zabini sorrindo e se posicionando a frente de Harry.

Potter hesitou em falar algo naquele instante, mas concordou com a cabeça e não disse nada.

Partiram em direção a Floresta Proibida como combinado.

A equipe por terra com varinhas em punho que iluminavam o caminho, andavam atentos a qualquer ameaça que aparecesse.

Novamente naquele lugar! Parecia uma rotina naquele dia tumultado.

Podia ser diferente a situação, por que não era? Se bem que desde que Harry "entrou" para este mundo mágico, nada foi como era antes! Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia satisfação em conhecer este mundo o qual ele se identificava, era confuso pra ele a sua história, pois desconhecia seu passado. Um passado que foi terrível e assombroso como muitos comentavam, mas ele apenas sentia e já sentiu ao ser atacado por um dementador ou encarar Voldemort que faz parte dele agora.

E uma coisa que estranhava Harry é não sentir o Lorde. Ele estava quieto, não demonstrava sua raiva e muito menos satisfação que possuía Lara perto dele. Potter sentiria se o Lorde estivesse com ela. O Lorde se vangloriaria caso estivesse com McClaggan. Isto significaria vitória de uma batalha nessa guerra. Ele, com certeza, mostraria isso a Harry. Seja em sonho, seja pela pontada de dor na cicatriz.

"E se ela estiver morta? Será que tudo que ele fez junto com seus amigos foi em vão? Será que estava levando seus amigos a morte como foi ano passado? Como aconteceu com Sirius!", pensava Harry e com isso o deixava mais ansioso e com um medo invadia sua mente. Não queria perder mais uma pessoa importante pra vida dele.

Enquanto caminhava e trocavam informação a cada 5 minutos com os grupos que estavam no ar, Harry ouvia paralelamente aos seus pensamentos, Smith e Summerby reclamarem o tempo todo sobre estarem a pé. Lembrando a todos que Dumbledore comentou no primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts: "A Floresta era proibida a todos os alunos!".

Nada! – respondia Zabini do outro lado do aparelho.

Aqui também não! – Rogério em outro.

Droga! A hora combinada está terminando! Temos que voltar, Potter! – Smith prontamente.

Harry estava mudo. Smith tinha razão. Todos olharam para ele esperando uma resposta e a unica possível, era voltar e fazer o combinado.

Pediram ajuda ao grupo pelo ar. Então, voltaram rapidamente, guiados pelas luzes conjurados por eles.

De repente, a Floresta esfriou.

DEMENTADORES! – gritou alguém. Sim, muitos deles estavam ali perto.

Não me adimira, os outros animais estarem sumidos nessa floresta! – comentou ironicamente Summerby.

Corram! – Smith.

Os lufas-lufas estavam a frente, seguidos pelos grifinórios e Potter era o último no pelotão. Quando viram as luzes do Castelo ao longe, correram mais rapidamente, apesar de estarem cansados.

Os dementadores a espreita seguiram o grupo.

Hogwarts! Vamos, Harry! – gritou Ron.

Já iam subindo o morro que levava ao Castelo. Os dementadores deram um vôo razante no grupo terrestre.

ABAIXEM-SE! – berrou Harry. Todos obedeceram.

Então, Harry: -i_EXPECTO PATRONUM/i_. O cervo prateado se jogou a frente espantando os dementadores que estavam sob as cabeças de seus amigos.

De repente, um dementador passou perto de Harry que aquela sensação ruim toda reascendeu em suas tristes lembranças. Isto o fez cambalear para trás e foi caindo e caindo. Dando cambalhotas e se arranhando com gravetos pelo chão.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Só conseguiu para porque algo o segurou. Ele ainda meio que atordoado, levantou para ver o que era.

i_Lumus/i_ – a varinha se ascendeu. Era uma pedra com alguns dizeres cravados nela. Parecia ser um nome de uma pessoa.

Onde será que estou! – murmurou consigo.

– Ai! Que droga? Onde estou? – reclamou, logo depois de ter tropeçado em outra pedra grande.

i_Lumus Maxima/i –_ falou mais veementemente. E o local se iluminou de tal forma que Harry viu que não pedras simples, mas sim lápide. E percebeu o onde estava:

Um cemitério! Um cemitério próximo a Hogwarts! – disse surpreendido no que viu.

RON!... MIONE?... GINA!... NEVILLE!... – gritava Harry, mas só conseguia ouvir o eco de sua voz. Engoliu saliva. Estava machucado e um dos óculos tinha quebrado. - i_Oculus Reparum_/i! – lembrou do feitiço que Mione sempre fazia.

O local parecia como qualquer outro cemitério, cheio de lápides. Ali possuía esculturas de pedras em forma animais e pessoas. Resolveu voltar por onde caiu, mas as árvores se fecharam a sua frente, uma densa neblina se formou e a escuridão aumentou ali mesmo com a varinha acesa. Tentou mais uma vez, mas algo o impedia de avamçar. Parecia que ali não passaria de novo. Pensou em jogar um feitiço para abrir caminho, mas o que conseguiu foi uma breve abertura que logo se fechou rapiadamente. "Quem sabe?", pensou lançando um feitiço para o alto para alertar os amigos onde se encontrava.

Sentou e aguardou resposta, mas nada de resposta. "Será que eles estão bem? Será que eles chegaram bem em Hogwarts?", pensava Harry olhando para a cima e vendo as estrelas esperando mais uma resposta que ainda não tinha chegado.

Algo dentro de Harry estava estranho. Algo começava a tomar conta dentro dele. Olhou pra cima e lançou mais feitiços. A ansiedade de sair daquele local era grande.

"Cadê a todos?", Harry começou a ter medo. Este começou a subir pelas pernas. Só sentiu uma vez assim na presença dos dementadores. "Será que eles estão perto?", com a varinha em punho olhou para os lados, mas nenhum sinal daquelas criaturas.

O Cemitério fazia lembrar o que passou no quarto ano. Lembrou que Voldemort ressurgiu com ajuda do sangue de Harry. Agora ele queria o sangue de Larissa. "Pra quê, falou consigo.

Então uma voz dentro dele respondeu de forma assombrosa, o garoto arrepiou:

Poder...! – a voz parecia conhecida.

Nobreza...! – Harry empunhou a varinha, pois sabia de quem se tratava.

Pureza de Sangue..., Potter tentava bloquear a mente: "i_Protego! Protego/i_"

E..! – a voz estava mais alta na mente. "Não! Não! Saia! Saia da minha mente!"

Imortalidade! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!

A cicatriz começou a doer. – Voldemort, disse Harry levantando dali de supetão e assustado olhou para os lados e não agüentava mais de dor. Cada minuto que passava era enorme. Ele não queria esperar, precisava sair dali. Precisava encontrar Larissa. O Lorde não a possuía ainda. Harry pressentiu isso nesse contato.

Levantou dali e começou andar entre as lápides e as esculturas com a varinha iluminando. "Tem que ter uma saída por aqui!"

Por curiosidade, chegou perto de uma pedra para ler o nome da pessoa que foi enterrada ali:

Nossa! Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça foi enterrado aqui! Puxa! – comentou o garoto surpreso.

Não era só Senhor Nicholas, o túmulo do Barão Sangrento também estava ali próximo.

A cicatriz continuava a doer. Formigava e ardia ao mesmo tempo no local.

Então, continuou a caminhar para o outro lado e chegou perto de lápides brancas que lhe chama a atenção.

Parecia que algo o chamava. Uma música que já tinha ouvido e um timbre de voz que estava em seus pensamentos mais longínquos. Ouviu sussurros como se alguém conversasse com ele.

Foi caminhando com passos trêmulos para aquele local. Ao chegar ali viu o que estava escrito nas pedras. Seu coração palpitou. Não sabia se sorria ou chorava. Seus pais estavam enterrados ali.

Ajoelhando e deixando duas lágrimas caírem – uma em cada olho – sentiu seu coração apertar. Sentiu saudades de momentos que não lembrava como era, mas sentia bem e seguro. "Conversava com eles!... Não sei se é uma lembrança, mas é a melhor que tenho!", lembrou Harry dizendo isso pra Lupin no seu primeiro treino de Patrono.

Sim! Lembrar de seus pais o tornava mais forte. Harry se aproximou do túmulo da mãe e ali se recostou. Fechou os olhos e naquela escuridão deu um suspiro profundo. A dor da cicatriz e Voldemort foram sumindo.

Sim! As aulas de Lara de DCAT em concentração foram umas das melhores coisas que aconteceu durante esse ano. Concentrar em algo que vale a pena. Pensar em pensamentos positivos, mesmo por mais tolos, mas são sonhos.

Harry sentiu um calor a envolver como se alguém o abraçasse. Sentiu que estava recostado em um lugar confortável e seguro. Por um momento sentiu que algo estava bem e que alguém o carregava. Se virou e viu o rosto de sua mãe lhe sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta. Sentiu próximo ao peito dela e ouviu o coração bater. "Mamãe está aqui agora! Tudo estará bem!", uma voz doce reconfortava Harry que parou de chorar, pois Lílian o abraçava.

Até que ouviu um grito: - Lílian! Ele está aqui! Fuja com Harry! Fuja! Eu vou segurá-lo!

Tiago!

Lílian correu com o filho no colo até o parapeito da escada. Harry viu seu pai cair ao chão depois de um raio verde acertá-lo. Começou a chorar.

TIAGO! – gritou Lílian com pesar.

ENTREGUE-ME A CRIANÇA! – a voz de Voldemort ecoou pela sala. Harry viu o rosto desfigurado e os olhos vermelhados a encarar.

Lílian saiu correndo. O Lorde apareceu a sua frente e sorrindo sarcasticamente. Ela correu para o quarto do filho. Tentou fechar a porta, mas foi em vão. Colocou Harry no berço. E se virou para o Lorde.

Saia da frente, menina! – os olhos de Voldemort mais vermelhos que nunca.

Piedade! Meu filho não! Leve-me, mas não Harry! – Lílian pedindo clemência. Por um instante, o olhar do Lorde ficou com ar de tristeza e hesitou em lançar algo, mas foi por um breve momento. Voltou-se a bruxa e ordenou que saísse da frente, mas foi desacatado sob os pedidos de Evans. Empurrou Lílian para o lado e apontou para Harry que o encarava.

Ao lançar o feitiço de raio verde, Lílian se lançou para frente entre o Lorde e o filho. Um clarão se fez. Um grito ecoou e Harry abriu os olhos assustados. "Estava sonhando?", pensou. Estava sem os óculos, a vista estava embaçada. Tateou nos lado para procurar a armação. Ao encontrar, observou que não se encontrava mais no cemitério, mas numa câmara até já conhecida pra ele.

Harry se encontrava deitado no chão. Olhou a sua volta:

Eu conheço aqui!...

Sim!.. Você conhece!... Você já esteve aqui uma vez!... No seu primeiro ano de escola! – disse uma voz que vinha de um quadro e logo uma imagem começou a se formar nela.

Peraí? Você é o Juiz do julgamento...! – Harry assustado.

Do Sr. Pedro Petergrew!... Sim! Sou eu! – respondeu o senhor de porte imponente que saiu do quadro de bordas vermelhas e douradas e indo na direção de Harry. O homem estava em trajes de nobreza com capa e espada embainhada na cintura e uma bengala para se apoiar ao caminhar.

Mas onde estou? Estou no Ministério da Magia?... Eu estava num cemitério? – Harry confuso.

Não! Você não está no Ministério! E sim, você está no cemitério, mas também dentro de Hogwarts! – disse uma outra voz conhecida só que feminina saindo de um outro quadro com detalhes dourados e com pérolas negras cravadas na moldura.

Mas você é a Sacerdotisa! – disse Harry mais confuso ainda.

Sim! Sou eu! – a mulher saiu do quadro estava com roupas elegantes típicas da idade média.

Mas não se preocupe você está num lugar seguro! – outra voz feminina vinha de um outro quadro com detalhes na borda eram azuis, mas não apareceu para Harry.

Alguém pode dizer onde estou? E quem são realmente vocês? – Harry ficou de pé rapidamente.

Você está num mausoléu do cemitério próximo ao Castelo de Hogwarts! E aqui estão enterrados os três dos quatros fundadores de Hogwarts! Assim como alguns de seus descendentes! Como os McClaggans que estão logo ali naqueles receptáculos com as cinzas deles! – disse o homem apontando para uma área que parecia com um armário de vidro onde mostrava potes enfileirados ordenadamente.

O garoto se aproximou e olhou para as urnas de cobre que estavam com os nomes dos pais e irmãos da professora de DCAT. Engoliu saliva e lembrou que Larissa era como ele estava sem família.

Sim! A linhagem de meus descendentes agora se resume a Lara! – a voz feminina do quadro azul que parecia desanimada se aproximou de Harry e ele sentiu uma mão apoiar em seu ombro. O garoto se virou e viu uma mulher com cabelos que possuía mechas grisalhas e uma tristeza no olhar. Potter lembrou do quadro nas Colinas de Raven e disse:

Você é Rowena Ravenclaw!

Eu mesma! – afirmou se a afastando de Harry e se posicionando ao lado da outra mulher.

Então, vocês! – ele tentou associar as coisas. – Helga HuffPuff! E você...?

Godric Gryffindor!... Sabia que um dia você nos encontraria, Harry Potter! – disse o fundador de Grifinória sorrindo. – Só era uma questão de tempo!

Mas este lugar está diferente do primeiro ano! – Harry meio confuso.

Sim! Muito! Dumbledore nos pediu para deixar a pedra filosofal aqui! E deixamos! Ele transfigurou o local fazendo uma ilusão! Vimos tudo que aconteceu há cinco anos atrás! – afirmou docilmente Helga que foi a Sacerdotisa do casamento.

Enquanto sentava em uns dos degraus da escada, Harry lembrou daquele dia como se fosse ontem: Pela primeira vez, o encontro com Voldemort que se encontrava na cabeça de Quirrell. A pedra no espelho para o bolso de sua calça. O confronto com o Lorde e seu servo.

Pensando em quê, Harry Potter? – Godric se aproximou do garoto.

Penso nesta câmara! Que é um túmulo!... E por que só agora que vi um cemitério em Hogwarts? Mapa que eu tenho não mostra um cemitério? – Harry curioso pegando o mapa no seu bolso da calça de festa.

Calma! Nem tudo nesse mapa é mostrado!... Ele não mostra a Câmara Secreta de Slytherin!... E suspeito que não mostre algumas salas e passagens secretas do Castelo todo! – Godric se aproximando do garoto.

Como de súbito Harry olhou pra Gryffindor e perguntou surpreso como se estivesse certo da resposta:

A porta secreta atrás do Gryffo dá uma passagem para aqui?

Correto! – respondeu prontamente o fundador dos corajosos de Hogwarts.

Larissa comentou de um príncipe mestiço falar com ela que ela vai morrer? Quem disse isso a ela? Você? Você é um príncipe?

Sim! Harry Potter!... Realmente! Eu sou o príncipe! Minha nobreza vem dos trouxas, mas meu sangue é mestiço! Meu pai era um nobre e minha mãe, uma bruxa! Ele não sabia a principio quem ela era! Foi só descobrir depois do meu nascimento!.. Eu era diferente das outras crianças do principado! Era repudiado e não sabia o porquê disso! Até que minha mãe contou ao meu pai! Ele ficou assustado, claro, mas a amava muito para recusá-la! Eram tempos difíceis em que bruxas eram queimadas pelos trouxas! Meu pai não queria isso pra mim e nem pra minha mãe! Manteve segredo de todos, enquanto minha mãe me ajudava a controlar meus poderes! Isso foi bom! Aprendi muitas coisas e também que não era o único! Conheci e fiquei amigo de Salazar! Bom amigo!... Bons tempos de juventude!... Depois foi Helga com sua paciência e amizade! E em minhas viagens procurava bruxos iguais a mim, encontrei Rowena! – Godric sorriu para a fundadora de Corvinal que estava emocionada.

Ele continuou:

Os Ravenclaws foram mortos cedo e ela muito pequena foi levada pra um convento de freiras! Rowena sofria com o que era e não sabia! Era discrimada pelas pessoas das redondezas! O refúgio no convento era sua segurança!... Mas minha magia me guiou até chegar até ali!... No meu encontro com Rowena, eu a sugerir nos seguir, pois suspeitava das características de bruxa que ela tinha!... Nós - eu, Salazar e Helga - ajudaríamos!... Ela aceitou!...Depois de um treinamento! Percebemos que sua inteligência era fenomenal!

Bem! Tivemos um sonho de construir Hogwarts para ensinar para crianças bruxas! E o restante da história você sabe pelo Chapéu! – disse Rowena. Parecia que era uma mulher de poucas palavras e reservada no diálogo que ocorria.

Godric se afastou e ficou ao centro da Câmara comentando: - Você é perspicaz! Potter! Não é a toa que o Chapéu Seletor teria razão, você sairia bem em Sonserina! – disse Godric olhando pra Rowena e Helga.

Harry fechou a cara. Não gostava de ouvir tal afirmativa.

Percebo que você não gosta de ouvir isso! E entendo, mas deixa me explicar uma história! Não gostávamos de ouvir isso também, não! Entretanto, temos outras características e habilidades que nos colocariam em qualquer casa em Hogwarts! O que percebemos a tempo após nossas brigas é que o fato que qualquer um pode ir pra qualquer casa!... Todos estão susceptíveis nesta situação!... A questão da escolha é que faz a diferença! Nossos interesses nos impulsionam e nos levam para aumentar nossas habilidades que por sua vez aumenta nossa motivação que reafirma nossa escolha! – Godric sorrindo para Harry.

Mas os corajosos vão pra Grifinória! – afirmou o garoto.

Sim! Mas há pessoas corajosas em Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal! Ou até mesmo em Sonserina! Como há pessoas inteligentes em Grifinória, em Lufa-lufa e Sonserina e, no entanto, elas não foram para casa Corvinal!

Harry lembrou de Hermione ter comentado que o Chapéu cogitou colocá-la em Corvinal. Godric continuava:

Gostaria de lembrá-lo que você escolheu não ir pra Sonserina! O Chapéu lhe colocou numa casa que você poderia também se daria bem!.. Posso dizer que seu coração falou mais alto! Seu desejo e interesse o colocou em Grifinória!.. – Godric parecia feliz se sentou ao lado de Harry nos degraus. Enquanto as mulheres estavam se acomodando nas cadeiras pintadas em um dos quadros. O fundador de casa de cor vermelha de Hogwarts continuava sua estória:

O Chapéu, sim! Ele relata em suas canções as habilidades e as distribuições são feitas entre as casas, mas ele pondera nas escolhas do aluno em vai entrar na escola!... É pelo coração que nos guia, Harry!... Nós – eu, Helga e Rowena - percebemos a tempo que podíamos ensinar a todos indiferentemente do tipo de sangue ou até de habilidade que apresentava! Por isso nos unimos! Podíamos a ensinar para tornar os alunos bruxos com estes valores virtuosos de lealdade, Justiça, Sabedoria, Coragem e também Agudeza de Espírito!... Hum!... (Deu um breve sorriso Godric)... Eu fiz isso junto com Helga, logo depois que Salazar desapareceu! O Chapéu foi modificado magicamente para ser assim!... Realmente, ele divide para as casas, mas os alunos que entram a em cada uma pode ter o que o outro tem de outra casa!...

Um complementa o outro! – Harry pensando.

Exatamente!... Por isso, Hogwarts aparentemente é segura, pois tem essa característica! E posso diser que foi uma ótima idéia de Helga! Olha que ela seria uma ótima Corvinal! – Godric olhou para Helga que sorriu e inclinou levemente a cabeça agradecendo ao amigo pelo elogio.

Então, os alunos são mesclados? – Harry intrigado.

Sim! – Godric fitando Harry.

Salazar foi contra vocês! – Harry lembrando da musica do Chapéu.

Sim! Lamentavelmente!... Salazar era cabeça-dura! Queria ter razão e sempre apontava nossos erros! Isso doía e machucava! Até que um dia e ele foi embora... – Godric desanimado.

Largou a Câmara Secreta pra que o herdeiro dele, matasse os trouxas da escola! Já conheço essa história toda! – Harry cortando Gryffindor. Godric continuou:

Sei! Interessante! Humm!... Então! Continuando, ele foi embora! Mas ele e Rowena se amavam...

Sim! Eu sei disso também! Voldemort me contou! Um bebê! E Larissa McClaggan é dessa descendência de Slytherin e Ravenclaws! E o sonho de Lara confirmou essa história! – Harry interrompeu mais uma vez o fundador de sua casa em Hogwarts.

Eu ia contar a Salazar da minha gravidez, mas ele foi embora antes do meu intento!.. Fiquei desesperada!... Eu, grávida e sem pai para minha criança!... Helga sugeriu conversar com Godric e sugeriu que nos casássemos com o objetivo de manter a casa Sonserina sem seu Fundador, mas com alguém do sangue dele como representante e presente viva na Escola.

Dessa descendência mantivemos Sonserina por anos em nome da amizade e respeito que ainda sentimos pelo nosso amigo Salazar, mesmo depois que ele saiu da Escola do jeito que ele saiu! E assim, perpetuou a memória dele de geração a geração no sangue de uma Ravenclaw a sustentar esta Casa! – comentou Helga completando a história.

Harry estava compreendo Helga com seu senso de amizade e lealdade uniu as casas em um bem maior que se tornou a fortaleza de Hogwarts:

Muito boa idéia! Por isso Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo! – comentou Harry.

Os fundadores se entre olharam preocupados. Harry cerrou os olhos: - O que foi?

Caso, Lara venha a morrer! A segurança de Hogwarts estará abalada e a casa Sonserina será primeira a desmoronar!.. O que devo lembrar que a Casa de Slytherin já está dividida desde que apareceu o herdeiro dele! O que se nomeia Lorde Voldemort! – Helga meio ansiosa.

Harry começou a ficar preocupado com tudo aquilo. Huffpuff se aproximou dele e continuou a dizer:

Ele é realmente o herdeiro direto de Slytherin, mas lembro que Lara tem o sangue de Salazar nas veias! E o tal Lorde quer este sangue para perpetuar e ser o único herdeiro!

Matará Lara assim como os trouxas de Hogwarts! – disse Potter.

Mas que isso, Harry Potter! As razões deste Lorde não são os mesmos objetivos de Slytherin! Voldemort não quer acabar com os trouxas da escola!... Ele quer o poder e imortalidade! Ele foi longe demais! Ele está indo além do que foi idealizado por Salazar! E quer o mundo bruxo livre de mestiço e trouxas! Assim como, destruir o mundo dos trouxas! – Rowena ansiosa.

O garoto agora compreendia mais claramente o que estava acontecendo: - Então, ele quer começar por Hogwarts e assim...

A bola de neve aumentará! Não haverá lugar mais seguro no mundo bruxo que poderá combater este mal!... O problema que há sérios indícios que Larissa venha morrer! - Helga

Isso não vai acontecer! Eu não permitirei! Nos sonhos dela, não há indícios de morte de Larissa! – disse Harry sem saber direito o que dizia, pois Hermione só tinha decifrado o primeiro sonho.

Como tem tanta certeza, Harry Potter? – Godric curioso.

Não tenho, mas tenho esperança que isso não vai acontecer! – Harry rapidamente.

Nobre de sua parte! – afirmou o fundador de Grifinória. – O que me lembra que você está a procura dela, certo?

Por um instante, Harry tinha esquecido disto: - Como eu saio daqui? Preciso correr! Preciso encontrá-la! – ansioso.

Suba a escada da direita! Você verá um sinal de um texugo marcado na parede! Empurre-o e estará nos corredores do Castelo! – disse Helga jah se posicionando no respectivo quadro de Lufa-lufa.

Harry correu e Godric riu e disse: - Calma! Ela está bem! Muito bem por sinal! – sorriu Godric, deixando Harry com uma pulga atrás da orelha que se virou e:

O que você quer dizer com isso?

Quando chegar ao corredor chegue perto do parapeito e olhe para o pátio principal que leva para Torre Corvinal! Agora, vá! E encontre Lara! – disse Godric entrando do quadro de Grifinória.

O garoto subiu rapidamente as escadas e fez exatamente o que foi orientado. Quando deu em si estava no corredor. Chegou perto do parapeito e não viu nada.

Desanimado sentou ali e ficou preocupado. Alguma coisa se aproximou dele. E olhou pra cima e viu Lady Grey, a fantasma de Corvinal:

O que houve?

Larissa sumiu! – respondeu Harry.

Quem lhe garante? – perguntou a fantasma.

Eu não a encontro! – Harry triste.

Se eu fosse você olhava de novo! – Lady Grey apontou de novo para o local que Godric disse. Harry acompanhou o dedo da Lady e:

Um comensal da morte! – disse pra si mesmo, pois reconheceu as vestes da pessoa que segui em direção a Torre de Corvinal.

E está carregando Lara! – completou Harry que reconheceria aqueles longos cabelos em qualquer lugar do mundo. – Eu vou lá!

Mas sozinho? Pode ser perigoso! – disse a Lady.

Você poderia me fazer um favor, minha cara senhorita? – Harry polidamente.

Claro! – a fantasma docilmente.

Por favor, avisar o diretor do reaparecimento da professora McClaggan e do perigo que ocorre com seguidor das trevas dentro do castelo! – Harry sorriu.

Ok! Estou indo! – saiu a fantasma e Harry foi em direção a Torre Corvinal.


	21. Capitulo 26

_**Cap 26: Larissa está diferente**_

O Comensal já tinha subido as escadas e correu mais para alcançá-lo. Parou ao ver a porta do quarto da professora entreaberta. Com a varinha em punho, andou sorrateiramente até ali e espiou para ver o que o seguidor das trevas estava fazendo ali.

Ele tinha colocado Larissa deitada na cama. Harry entrou devagarinho e passo a passo foi se aproximando sem que o comensal percebesse. Este sentou na beirada da cama, levantou a mão para próximo do rosto de McClaggan:

Não se atreva! Por eu juro que mato você! – advertiu Harry apontando a varinha pro seguidor de Voldemort que parou de se movimentar e ficou ali sentado na beirada da cama.

Neste instante, Lupin, e Shackbolt entraram ao mesmo tempo no quarto de Larissa com varinha em punho apontando para o Comensal.

Harry? Você está bem? – Remo preocupado.

Levante-se e vire-se bem devagar seguidor do mal! – ordenou Quim com os olhos cerrados. O seguidor acatou ficando de frente aos bruxos com as mãos levantadas e ao lado da cama de Lara.

Logo depois, Moody e Dumbledore chegaram seguidos de Narcisa Malfoy que assustada já ia até a amiga que estava desacordada na cama.

Não, Narcisa! – Lupin a impediu.

Um momento! Abaixem suas varinhas! – pediu Moody onde seu olho mágico girava freneticamente parando ao fixar no intruso.

Harry não acreditou no que seus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar e pelo jeito nem Lupin e Shackbolt também.

Mas ele é um Comensal! – Harry prontamente.

Nem tudo é o que parece, Potter! – Moody sem tirar os olhos do seguidor das trevas.

O diretor de Hogwarts saiu de onde estava e andava calmamente até a cama de McClaggan.

Severo! – Dumbledore sorrindo e inclinando a cabeça pra enxergar acima dos óculos de meia lua.

O Comensal retirou a máscara e realmente era o professor de poções que fitou Harry com severidade. Lupin e Quim abaixaram a varinha rapidamente. O grifinório hesitou, mas vez o mesmo.

Por que você não se identificou antes, Snape? – Shackbolt aliviado.

Vocês não me deram nem a chance de retirar a máscara, pois caso me mexesse era capaz de Sr. Potter lançar um feitiço e me estuporar ou até quem sabe matar!.. – respondeu Snape com desdém de sempre, afastando-se da cama de Lara e se dirigindo a porta da varanda.

Harry fechou a cara. Narcisa saiu de onde está e foi até cama de Larissa.

Pelos céus, Severo! Enfrentamos gigantes em Hogsmead! Se não fosse, Harry, a trazer o irmão de Hagrid da Floresta e alguns alunos ajudarem! Talvez perdêssemos a batalha! Depois da vitória, fiquei preocupado com Lara quando não a encontramos pelo Castelo!... – disse Lupin se sentando mais relaxado numa cadeira sextavada próximo dele.

Snape deu um sorriso malicioso que parecia que sabia da batalha, mas não disse nada.

Shsss, Remo! Lara!... Severo! Onde você a encontrou? O que aconteceu? Como ela está?... – a prima de Sirius pegou o pulso da amiga e começou acariciar a mão da caçula dos McClaggans.

Snape olhou para Sra. Malfoy com o mesmo sorriso malicioso e começou a andar calmamente pelo quarto e explicar o fato em tom relativamente baixo, mas audível:

Eu estava tranquilamente em meu escritório!... A minha marca ardeu! O Lorde das Trevas queria a presença de nós, então quando estava me preparando para ir de encontro ao grupo de Comensais, eu vi que algo estava acontecendo em Hogsmead!.. Foi aí que entendi que o Lorde não queria a presença perto dele, mas sim, na batalha! Fui pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador para chegar a Hogsmead, mas antes que fizesse meu intento, eu vi McClaggan caminhando sem rumo e de forma, digamos iestranha e suspeita/i para a Floresta Proibida! – Snape crispou os lábios com certa satisfação em dizer isso.

Forma estranha e suspeita? Como assim? – perguntou Moody surpreso, enquanto Larissa se virava na cama chamando os olhares de todos, mas ela não acordou. Então, snape continuou:

Acredito que ela estava sob o poder de artes das trevas para agir daquele jeito, Moody!.. Então, a segui!... Enquanto ela caminhava, eu coloquei a mascara e fiquei a espreita se alguém ou até o próprio Lorde aparecesse!... E estava certo um dos Comensais tinha atraído McClaggan a Floresta com a Maldição Imperius! Eu o vi, mas não saberei dizer quem foi, pois não o reconheci, pois estava como eu!

Mascarado! – Remo pensando.

Exatamente, Lupin! – Snape com ar de desdém e prosseguiu:

O misterioso seguidor do Lorde das Trevas fez McClaggan desmaiar com uma poção que lhe deu para tomar e quando eu já ia interceder contra ele!... Um estrondo se fez na Floresta e quem eu vejo passando perto de nós, Sr. Potter com o irmão de Hagrid o seguindo! Isso assustou o seguidor que fugiu antes de fazer seu intento...

Levar Lara pra Lorde Voldemort! – concluiu Lupin esfregando o queixo.

Harry observava que Snape estava diferente. Tentou ver a mente do professor, mas ele era ótimo oclumente. Só que Severo emanava algo que Potter não conseguia decifrar o seria:

Sim! Continuando... Eu cheguei perto de McClaggan e a tomei pelos braços... – Snape, quando Harry não agüentando percebendo que algo soava como uma mentira:

Levando-a de volta pro Castelo? Como se estávamos em batalha e quando voltamos Larissa não estava em lugar nenhum em Hogwarts?... Nós, da Armada Dumbledore, a procuramos! Fomos até a Floresta para ver caso ela tenha ido aqueles lados, mas o que conseguimos achar foram dementadores...! Onde estava o senhor com Lara neste meio tempo? – Harry interrompeu Snape que com um ar arrogante se aproximou do garoto e fitou-o:

Profa. McClaggan, Potter!... E você com sua impulsividade, Sr. Potter, não deixou terminar de falar os fatos ocorridos!.. – Snape sibilou em tom ameaçador no olhar.

Continuando... Não! Eu não a levei para o Castelo!.. Saberia que o Comensal poderia voltar e cumprir o foi ordenado pelo Lorde!... Eu conheço o Lorde das Trevas, ele não perdoaria com falhas!... Então, eu a levei para a Casa dos Gritos e de lá fiquei com McClaggan até o momento que percebi que era seguro sair! E aqui estamos! – Snape terminou a história e ficou de pé no lado direito de Dumbledore.

Harry não se convenceu, principalmente viu algo estava errado: "Snape está mentindo! Ele está escondendo algo! Eu sinto isso! O que será?", não era o pensamento. Não era a cabeça de Harry, mas sim, o coração dizia isso.

Novamente, você a salvou, Snape! – disse Moody que parecia satisfeito. – Minha confiança em você aumenta cada dia! E hoje foi o exemplo!

Harry fechou a cara de estranhamento com Olho-Tonto. Snape com ar de satisfação inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento. O grifinório já ia argumentar algo, mas Dumbledore tomou a palavra:

Receio que ela ainda esteja sob efeito da poção, Severo!

Sim, Diretor! – Snape prontamente.

Acredito que temos que chamar, Madame Pomfrey, aqui! – Narcisa preocupada.

Não! Não vamos incomodar Papoula e Olímpia!... Elas estão cansadas pela assistência aos feridos em batalha de Hogsmead! – falou Dumbledore se aproximando da cama de Larissa inclinando o corpo a frente e a olhou por cima dos óculos de meia lua.

Senhor? Ela pode estar com magia negra além da poção! – Narcisa mais preocupada.

Dumbledore não disse nada. Apenas retornou a posição em pé e depois abrindo os braços. Fechou os olhos e virando as palmas das mãos para baixo foi fechando-os percorrendo o corpo de Larissa como se procurasse algo negro ou suspeito.

Harry olhou para Snape que cerrou os olhos, mas parecia apreensivo e ansioso, pois uma de suas mãos estava se esfregando despistadamente debaixo da capa.

Quando os braços do diretor de Hogwarts se encontraram, ele abriu os olhos. Todos ficaram na expectativa dele dizer algo, mas o diretor apenas abriu um sorriso e disse:

Ela está bem! O corpo apresenta algumas câimbras locais! Ela deve ter tentado lutar contra a Maldição Imperius, mas não teve êxito! E a poção do sono lhe fez dormir!.. Não, não há magia negra dentro dela! Ela está bem, Narcisa! Não se preocupe!... Vamos! Vamos todos dormir!... Tivemos um dia bastante agitado, mas teremos uma noite agradável! – Dumbledore ao dizer isso por ultimo, ele sorriu para Snape que foi o primeiro a sair do quarto de Larissa.

Eu dormirei aqui, diretor! Farei companhia a Lara! – Narcisa mais tranqüila. Alvo sorriu e concordou.

Todos começaram a se retirar e antes que Dumbledore saísse, Remo se aproximou e o abordou:

Amanhã mesmo partirei com Narcisa e todos os aurores para Londres! Onde os feridos serão tratados em St. Mungus!... E irei reportar os acontecimentos a Ministra Bones! Ela ficará satisfeita em saber do ocorrido principalmente sobre Severo!

Dumbledore respondeu: - Não! Não fale sobre Severo! Temo, não pela Ministra, mas as paredes têm ouvidos e olhos no mundo mágico! Lembre-se disso, Remo!

O diretor saiu dali.

Remo olhou para Harry que estava chateado com tudo que aconteceu:

O que foi, Harry?

Você acredita em Snape? – Harry prontamente.

Se você quer saber! Sim! Acredito! Tanto que Lara está aqui! Viva e com segurança! – Remo sincero.

Eu não!.. Ele me pareceu estranho!... Ele emanava algo que não sei bem dizer o seja! – Harry olhava fixamente na lareira que foi acesa pela Sra. Malfoy

Remo estanhou o que ouvia de Harry: - Como assim? Você viu que ele emanava?

Sim! Como se algo turvasse em volta dele! – Harry ainda fitava o fogo e pensava em suas palavras quando via a imagem de Snape claramente em sua mente. – Emanava algo translúcido! Não sei te dizer exatamente, mas que ele estava mentindo isso eu sinto claramente! – Harry olhou Lupin que via Narcisa meio que assustada. Sim! Ela tinha ouvido o garoto.

O que houve, professor? – Harry assustado.

Lílian! – Narcisa sussurrou em som audível.

O que tem minha mãe? – o garoto curioso.

Harry! Sua mãe tinha essa habilidade e ver o que as pessoas emanam! Os sentimentos da pessoa! – disse Lupin com uma expressão de seriedade.

O garoto sentou na poltrona e lembrou associando do porquê Larissa tentou ver isso nele na mansão dos Black. Harry não disse nada.

Olha, Harry! Você está cansado e isto pode estar confundindo em sua cabeça! – Narcisa que parecia confusa. Ele a olhou e continuou sem dizer.

Narcisa tem razão, Harry! Vá para seu dormitório!... Eu ficarei aqui também para cuidar de Lara! – Remo com cara estranha.

O grifinório levantou e disse: - Professor! O senhor acredita em mim ou no Snape?

Harry?.. Não vou te responder que nada, mas também posso lhe dizer que pra você ter essa absoluta certeza, sua mágica interior deve estar em alta concentração e descansada! Coisa que não ocorre agora...

Mas...?

Harry! Você está cansado e passou pelos apuros da Floresta! Vá descansar! – Remo apreensivo e parecia ansioso

Ele saiu vagarosamente do quarto, Narcisa o acompanhou e fechou a porta, mas não completamente.

Remo! Harry! Snape! Será que ele está mentindo? – murmurou Narcisa apreensivamente. Harry voltou para ouvir o diálogo.

Eu sei, Narcisa! Eu estou confuso!

E agora?

Não sei... Snape é de nossa confiança, mas depois do que Harry disse... Estou em dúvidas.! – a voz de Remo parecia de temor e ansiosa. – Narcisa! Pela segunda vez, entro em confusão sobre esta confiança de Dumbledore em Severo... Não sei! Não sei!.. Eu sabia que Harry possuía muitas qualidades de Tiago e pressentia que algo em Lilian se afloraria cedo ou tarde, mas agora neste momento que angustia que passamos pela perda momentânea de Lara, este poder interno de Harry está se sobressaindo mais agora... E num momento crucial para nossa guerra contra o Lorde Voldemort... Este poder pode ser o mais importante que temos... Lílian tinha e sabíamos quem podíamos confiar nele... Mas Harry?...

Você acredita nele? – Narcisa curiosa.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas ao mesmo tempo... Snape salvou Lara em Yorkshire! Resgatou-a da Floresta Proibida! Espantou os Dementadores salvando Harry e seus amigos, e Lara estava ali junto!... Eu realmente estou confuso!... As ações de Severo são dignas de confiança, mas Harry... não mentiria em seus sentimentos! – Remo mais confuso e com voz de tristeza.

Acho melhor você dormir, Remo! Você está de tudo que aconteceu neste dia!.. Venha! Deita aqui no meu colo! – Narcisa consolando.

Harry abriu levemente a porta para ver. Eles estavam no sofá em frente a lareira. Remo deitou a cabeça no colo da Sra. Malfoy, enquanto esta acariciava os cabelos do professor.

Logo depois, o grifinório saiu dali correndo e foi para Torre Grifinória.

Chegando lá caiu na cama e refletiu em tudo que aconteceu durante o dia e antes de adormecer profundamente disse pra si mesmo:

Parece que tenho algo da minha mãe dentro de mim e quem sabe posso usá-lo pra provar o quanto o Snape está mentindo os fatos!

Eles estavam num jardim próximo ao grande lago e para o grupo presente ali, foi difícil acreditar em tudo que Harry dizia. Ainda mais sendo este grupo formado por: Hermione, Ron, Gina, Neville, Luna, Susana e Blaise. Uma chuva de perguntas seguia; uma atrás da outra:

Hogwarts tem um cemitério? – Ron ansioso.

Harry! Você falou com Godric? – Neville estupefato.

Você tem um dom da sua mãe? – Luna entusiasmada.

Como se chega no cemitério? – insistia Ron.

O Snape está mentindo? – Blaise sem entender nada.

Como você sabe que seja verdade sobre os fundadores? – Gina curiosa.

O que Godric te falou? É verdade? – Neville curioso.

A cabeça de Harry girava como um ventilador até que:

Gente! Pára com isso! – disse Hermione em tom enfático fazendo todos pararem na hora e olharem para ela. – Obrigada!... Bem! Deixe-me pensar... Humm! Até agora tudo está batendo com os sonhos da profa. McClaggan!... Pelo jeito Voldemort quer o sangue dela pra se ter imortalidade devido a representação da memória de Salazar em Hogwarts... a professora representa isso pra Sonserina, por isso até hoje a casa está de pé!... Mas posso dizer também que a casa está abalada, pois há alguns bons sonserinos e outros maus!... Duas descendências de Salazar dividiram a Casa!... – Hermione andava de um lado para outro falando e raciocinando.

Harry sorria. Ele gostava disso em Mione. Ela pensava e refletia em cada detalhe e deduzia sob um melhor foco.

Será que Sonserina vai acabar? – Blaise desanimado.

A Casa Sonserina pode ruir com a morte da professora ocasionando o enfraquecimento das defesas da Escola!... O que provavelmente é isso que Voldemort quer também... Destruindo parte de Hogwarts, mais fácil atacá-la e quem sabe atacar Dumbledore e Harry... E assim Harry não teria segurança no mundo bruxo... E com o sangue de Lara e Hogwarts enfraquecia, ele pode cumprir o restante da profecia! – Hermione sagazmente.

Profecia? Que profecia? – Blaise sem entender nada.

Ai! Não devia ter dito isso! – disse Mione assustada e lembrando que Blaise não sabia disso.

Harry olhou pra Zabini e pediu sigilo ao contar sobre a profecia e os sonhos de Larissa. O sonserino concordou.

Logo depois que Potter terminou de relatar sobre a profecia, Mione tomou de novo a palavra:

Há algumas perguntas sem respostas: O segundo e o terceiro sonho não se abrem frente às perguntas das Runas! É algo obscuro ou que não quer se revelar!.. Outro ponto: Barto Jr. ainda vive...

É isso que não entendi Harry e você não me respondeu?... Barto Jr. morreu há anos em Askaban! – Neville com cara de estranhamento.

Na verdade, não, ele não morreu naquela época! O que realmente aconteceu, Neville, foi o seguinte... – Harry se aproximando e contando toda a história no quarto ano e do Torneio Tribruxo.

Neville e Blaise ficaram embasbacados com tudo que ouviram.

Então, todo aquele tempo, era Barto Jr. e não Moody!... Ele ainda me deu um livro sobre plantas! – Neville assustado.

Humm! Agora eu entendi o porque Moody no final do ano letivo em Hogwarts daquele ano estava muito esquisito!... Ele se esquivava de qualquer pergunta!... E parecia que não reconhecia nenhum aluno! – Blaise pensativo.

Bem! Agora que todos estão a parte de tudo... gostaria de voltar pro raciocínio! – Hermione apreensiva. Todos concordaram. – Ok! E o caso, maior... Snape é espião da Ordem e tem confiança de Dumbledore, mas ele pode está mentindo...

E pode está trabalhando para Voldemort como agente duplo! – disse Blaise rapidamente. – Isso é possível de acontecer! Acontece no mundo dos trouxas... pode acontecer aqui também! Apesar ainda está sem entender onde levaria o meu diretor a fazer jogo duplo!

Hermione concordou com Blaise nessa questão e o que parecia que os dois ainda duvidavam que Snape pode ser um traidor.

Vocês não acreditam no que eu vi em volta de Snape? – Harry enfático.

Não, Harry! Eu acredito em você, sim! – Mione rapidamente. Blaise também falou: - Não! Eu acredito! Só que..

O que? – Harry.

Só que ele pode estar omitindo alguns fatos... – Blaise sem graça.

Harry! Pense... você pode sentir que ele esconde algo e também você não sabe exatamente como identificar a aparência dessa aura naquele momento.. ou seja.. – Hermione refletindo.

Pode ser outra coisa... como Zabini disse: uma omissão! – Harry.

Aham! – concordou Hermione. – Mas agora isso pode garantir que Snape deve estar errado em algum ponto!

Que não sabemos, mas há! – completou Ron rapidamente.

Tudo bem! Harry!... Agora sabemos que há uma outra descendência de Salazar... sabemos que Larissa vem dela... Enquanto ela estiver em Hogwarts, ela está a salvo, além da própria escola, claro! – disse Zabini perspicazmente.

Ok! Voltamos a protege-la e vigiá-la! – disse Harry entusiasmado.

Humhum! – disse Zabini. – Voltaremos com a Armada! Eles não precisam saber da Profecia de Harry e muito menos sobre o professor Snape, mas sobre Larissa podemos dizer o que ela significa pra Hogwarts! Isso pode ter peso maior pra melhor segurança! Em outras palavras, protegendo-a, protegemos Hogwarts e a Casa Sonserina!...Creio que agora Sonserina acordará pro perigo que sonda nossa Casa! – disse Zabini com convicção. Luna aplaudiu seguido por Susana, Gina e Hermione. Ron sorriu e Harry apertou a mão de Zabini concordando.

A Armada Dumbledore estava de volta.

Voltaram às aulas em Hogwarts. Ainda mais que a batalha de Hogsmead virou notícia por mais de três semanas. Já o casamento não foi muito divulgado. Parecia que tragédia fazia mais _i "IBOPE" /i _entre os leitores.

E nessas três a quatros semanas foram puxadas, principalmente para os alunos do 5º. e 7º. ano da escola. Sim! Mais difíceis como nunca foi antes. Realmente, foi complicado pra alguns integrantes de AD conciliar estudos e vigiar a professora McClaggan devido aos NOM's e NIEM's que estavam próximos.

Foram revistos vários pontos de estratégia para isso e num deles, Harry não gostou: Draco e outros sonserinos entrariam no esquema de proteção da professora.

Harry! Eu compreendo e sinto o mesmo, mas precisamos de toda ajuda que for possível!... – Hermione ponderando os fatos em plena aula de Transfiguração num exercício teórico sobre Animagos.

E por falar nas aulas de McGonagall, ninguém conseguiu a façanha de transformar em animais, mas a professora parecia tranqüila com relação a isto. Menos Hermione que queria saber como fazia esta espetacular mutação.

Calma! Esse tipo de transformação leva tempo e também muita concentração! O que eu espero que vocês estejam aprendendo em Defesa contras Artes das Trevas! E pelo que eu vejo, estão caminhando bem! – disse Minerva com um sorriso de satisfação. Os alunos não entenderam nada, pois todos comentavam que não conseguiam nada nas aulas da profa. McClaggan.

As aulas de feitiços estavam na mesma situação... Flitwick soltava elogios a turma do sexto ano sobre a concentração, mas ninguém percebia isso.

Vocês estão mais organizados! Isto é bom sinal! Uma mente estruturada e organizada está sempre preparada para um bom feitiço seja ele qual for! – disse o professor ao final da aula.

Já nas aulas de Poções, a coisa mudava de figura. Snape sempre irritado e com palavras ásperas de humilhação típica que deixava Neville mais nervoso que no primeiro dia de aula.

Parece que vocês se esqueceram das minhas primeiras orientações sobre poções no primeiro dia de aula!.. Pelo jeito vocês, não acreditam nesta magia precisa e exata em todos os aspectos! – disse de maneira áspera ao chegar em sua mesa. Logo depois o sinal tocou.

As aulas com Larissa estavam tranqüilas, o problema é que a professora não estava numa aparência muito boa. Olheiras apareceram e parecia com uma postura cansada. Permanecia mais sentada ao dar aula.

Todos estranharam. A professora era sempre faladeira e sempre andava entre os alunos orientando sobre a concentração.

Ao final da aula, Larissa chamou Harry falando que não teria mais aulas de supervisão em DCAT:

Por que? – replicou Harry assustado.

Preciso descansar!... Ultimamente, venho percebendo meu corpo cansado! E durante este período de exames de vocês e os testes do NOM´s e NIEM´s que estão por chegar, preciso estar com o corpo e a mente descansada! – justificou Larissa subindo as escadas na direção de seu escritório.

Harry saiu revoltado dali. Contou aos amigos entre um intervalo e outro.

As semanas percorreram de maneira rápida. Neste período, estava complicado.

Além da provas do meio do semestre, os NOM´s e NIEM´s estavam acontecendo. E pra Harry foi mais complicado, além de Larissa nem ter mais tempo para conversar, tinha Gina que não parava de estudar entre um teste e outro.

Ele também estudava, mas Harry queria a presença dela ao lado dele, pois não se sentia bem ficando junto Ron e Hermoine sentados e abraçados. De vez em quando servindo de vigia para que o casal amigo trocasse uns beijinhos escondidos.

Harry queria trocar beijinhos de vez em quando com ela.

Harry! Agora não! Tenho que estudar! Acho que fui mal durante a prova teórica de Runas e tenho que caprichar na prática... – Gina ansiosa.

Eu te ajudo!.. Deixa? – Harry pedindo e não sentindo muita firmeza no que dizia, mas Gina sorriu agradeceu a gentileza. Abraçou-o e despediu indo com Luna e demais garotas do quinto ano para a biblioteca.

Pelo menos, na Páscoa, vamos a Hogsmead juntos? – gritou para Gina que ao que parece não ouviu, pois já tinha entrado no local para estudo.

Droga! – resmungou Harry que ao mesmo tempo viu Ron e Hermione recostado um no outro estudando.

Pra piorar, ainda tinha que aturar Draco Malfoy zoar com a cara dele nesta situação.

Quer que eu te ajude, Potter?

Em que Malfoy? – perguntou Harry rapidamente e com cara de poucos amigos.

A te transformar em uma vela!... Quem sabe isso te ajude a iluminar o casal de namoradinhos sem graça ali! – apontou Draco para Mione e Ron que perceberam o que estava acontecendo e levantaram de onde estava e vieram até o sonserino.

Saia daqui, Malfoy!... Vá cuidar da sua função junto com seus capangas! – disse Zabini se aproximando do local com um jornal na mão.

Draco fechou a cara e disse: - Esteja avisado, Potter! Não faço isso por você ou por essa gentalha!... Eu faço pela minha Casa! – saiu Malfoy bufando ali.

Harry não estava nem aí. Por ele, Sonserina podia ficar, com tanto que ele sumisse de Hogwarts junto com Snape, o grifinório ficaria satisfeito.

Todos sabem de Larissa, agora! – disse Zabini mostrando a manchete do jornal.

Com licença!... Rita Skeeter ataca novamente! – comentou Hermione pegando-o da mão do sonserino.

Como? Só o pessoal da AD sabia! – Ron curioso.

Não! A Ordem sabia também! – disse Snape asperamente por trás.

Todos assustaram.

Sr. Zabini, muito me admira que você esteja interagindo com grifinórios! – comentou com ar de superioridade.

Senhor! Eu imagino que esteja e lhe garanto que não faço nada de mais, pois seja por questões de mantermos nossa Casa de pé na Escola! – disse Zabini perspicazmente.

Snape crispou com orgulho ao ouvir: – Um sonserino sempre sonserino! – comentou e logo depois disse mantendo o tom de vaidade: - Eu tenho tanto interesse quanto você, Zabini, de manter a Casa em pé e zelar por Hogwarts!

E logo depois, o professor saiu dali esvoaçando a capa negra pelo corredor que daria nas masmorras.

Vamos! Está quase na hora do jantar! – disse Mione puxando Ron e este Harry.

Valeu, Zabini! – disse Potter agradecendo.

De nada! – respondeu.

No salão principal, todos os professores e funcionários da escola estavam presentes inclusive os examinadores dos NOM´s e NIEM´s a mesa.

A profa. McClaggan estava lá e parecia pálida, mas o que mais chamava atenção dos alunos é que todos estavam comentando sobre a profa. de DCAT e o que ela representava para Hogwarts. Ela não era descendente de Gryffindor, mas sim de Slytherin. A maioria de Sonserina já a respeitava, agora o que parecia que todos faziam o mesmo. Bem! Isto foi o que Bletchley comentou na entrada do salão.

No início do jantar, mais alguns borburinhos se formavam além do que já era comentado pelos corredores.

Ah! Tem uma coisa que acabei de ouvir do pessoal de Corvinal!– disse uma garota de lufa-lufa que Harry não conhecia comentando na mesa ao lado com cara assustada.

O que? – um garoto curioso.

Comentam pela escola que a profa. McClaggan está estranha!... – disse a menina.

Continua! – disse o colega curioso.

Dizem que ela está chegando atrasada na primeira aula de DCAT pela manhã, ou seja, o pessoal do segundo e terceiro ano! – disse ansiosa.

É verdade!.. Ela também tem não vem fazendo muito esforço físico! Parece que tudo que faz toma energia dela... E ela chega ficar pálida e tonta a ponto de quase desmaiar! – comentou outra pessoa.

Sabe! Eu fiquei sabendo que ela passou um período do intervalo no banheiro das meninas! Parecia que estava passando mal!... – disse uma outra voz feminina. Harry permaneceu quieto para ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

O que será que ela tem? – perguntou alguém.

Harry olhou para mesa principal e viu que Lara estava mais pálida do que o início da refeição. Ela colocou a mão a boca e parecia com expressão enojada na face. Levantou dali e saiu repentinamente sem pedir licença pela porta colateral.

Todos olharam para o prato à frente como se tivesse algo errado ali.

O que houve com ela?... A comida de Hogwarts é uma das melhores no mundo bruxo! – comentou Ron e logo depois abocanhou uma coxa de frango assado.

Realmente, era o assunto do momento entre os alunos da escola. A professora estava diferente.

Ela está maluca! – disse Pansy Parkinson numa roda de amigas, enquanto Harry passava para se juntar a Gina, Luna, Mione e Ron que estavam sentados numa pedra a caminho da cabana de Hagrid. Neville tinha ido a Londres no Hospital St. Mungus rapidamente, pois algo tinha acontecido algo com os pais dele.

Chegando perto do grupo de amigos...

Só se fala da professora!... Isto é muito chato! Falam dela parecendo que ela é de outro mundo que não seja dos trouxas e muito menos dos bruxos! Parece até o que fazem comigo aqui na escola! – comentou Luna olhando para Lagoa.

Ron olhou incrédulo para Corvinal, pois Luna era considerada doida, mas ela tinha razão naquele momento.

Harry não disse nada, sentou ao lado de Gina que o abraçou e depois recostou em seu ombro. Quando iam se beijar...

Bem! Pelo menos tenho uma boa e má notícia! – disse Neville aparecendo do nada.

Qual? – todos curiosos ao mesmo tempo.

A boa é a minha mãe! Ela está melhor agora!... A má que ela deu um ataque histérico dizendo que eu não era o Neville... que o filho dela era menor, era um bebê! – disse Neville.

Pondere, Neville!... A ultima vez que ela te viu, você era um bebê! Essa deve ser a memória dela! – disse Mione sentando ao lado do amigo.

É verdade! Eu entreguei meu álbum de fotografia mostrando meu desenvolvimento! Os curandeiros vão usa-lo para recuperar para ela fazer associações!... O que é mais interessante é que minha mãe não largava a foto que Lara deu a ela naquela noite que estivemos em St. Mungus!... Ela dizia ter saudades de Lílian, Lara e Narcisa! E beijava a foto, três vezes seguidas... – Neville pensativo.

Deve ser isso que trouxe algumas lembranças nela, Neville! Isto pode significar que a maldição de tortura pode ser desfeita!.. E os curandeiros podem estar investigando isso!.. Larissa fez bem entregar a foto e conversar com a amiga!... Ainda mais que sua mãe achava que ela estava morta! – comentou Hermione e Ron concordou.

Luna se aproximou, assim como, Harry e Gina em volta de Neville. De repente, alguém passou correndo no lado deles. Logo atrás, vinha Draco, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle.

Quem é? – Gina curiosa.

A professora McClaggan! – disse Mione.

Por que ela está correndo? – Neville assustado.

Vamos segui-la e saber o porquê? – Harry já correndo e seguido por Gina. O restante os seguiu.

Harry alcançou Draco e seu bando.

Você não deveria estar em sua função, Malfoy? – Harry segurando a raiva.

E estou Potter! Tanto que estou aqui! – respondeu asperamente Draco.

O grupo de amigos e de sonserinos pararam a uma distância da professora que ajoelhou e A professora de DCAT desceu até a beirada do Grande Lago. Ela ajoelhou e pegou um pouco de barro do chão. Então:

Argh! Que nojo! Ela está comendo barro! – disse Parkinson com asco. Draco também fez cara feia:

Ela está maluca! – disse Malfoy.

Ela não é maluca! – irritou Potter se virando a Draco.

Mas também pudera, dizem que com esta notícia toda, ela esteja enlouquecendo!.. – comentou Pansy.

Você é que louca julgar as pessoas pelos seus atos sem saber ao certo do que está realmente acontecendo, Parkinson! – retrucou Gina fitando Pansy.

Humf! Ela não come comida normal da escola e vem comer terra? Isso é insanidade! – insistia Draco apontando para professora que lambuzava com o barro.

Ron e Neville seguraram Harry para ele não avançar em Malfoy que saiu dali dando gargalhadas.

Pode ter certeza que agora toda a escola vai ficar sabendo o que aconteceu! – disse Luna olhando para o alto das arvores. Todos concordaram observando Larissa que continuva a comer terra molhada.


	22. Capitulo 27

_**Cap 27: O "traidor" da Ordem**_

Hogwarts inteira era puro comentário nos corredores sobre a professora e pra piorar mais uma vez, Rita Skeeter apimentou a notícia aumentando ainda mais que seria a maldição do cargo da disciplina de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas neste últimos 5 anos. E coincidência ou não isto acontecia, nenhum professor conseguiu terminar o ano letivo nesta matéria. Sempre aconteceu algo: Quirrel morreu, Lockhart ficou louco e sem memória, Lupin por ser lobisomem, Moody "passou mal", Umbridge enlouqueceu depois que voltou da Floresta Proibida. Agora, parecia sina naquela cadeira escolar.

Eram bastante perceptíveis os borburinhos, alguns que comentavam que a professora fica reclusa em seu escritório e em seu quarto. Raramente aparecia. Quando queria um livro na Biblioteca, pedia a um elfo domestico para pegar, assim como, uma refeição. McClaggan não comparecia mais aos jantares no salão principal.

Você está sonhando com Voldemort, Harry? – perguntou Luna displicentemente sentando a mesa grifinória.

Shss! Fala baixo! – cutucou Neville.

Harry negou.

Pelo menos, você não está sonhando! – comentou Ron garfando uma batata cozida.

E por falar em sonho!... Hermione e as runas? – Harry curioso.

Nada! Ainda não encontrei as perguntas corretas pra as respostas das Runas! – disse desanimada. – Acredito que estou sem mais sem idéia de associação! Preciso de mais conhecimento sobre a história de vida dos fundadores pra raciocinar!

Como assim? – Gina curiosa

Mais sobre o relacionamento entre Rowena e Salazar!... Larissa pode carregar em seus sonhos, as memórias de seus antepassados!.. Há não ser que... – Hermione olhou pra Harry.

Potter pensou em ir ao mausoléu do cemitério, mas na confusão esqueceu de perguntar como se fazia pra entrar na porta secreta atrás do Gryffo.

Ai! Que pena! Rowena poderia nos dar respostas! E também seria fantástico trocar algumas idéias com ela! – Hermione que parecia ter um fio de esperança, apenas lamentou o fato.

Quando acabou o período do jantar, todos se retiraram para suas casas. Harry chegou ao quarto e viu o diário de Larissa. Então, pegou-o, saiu dali e foi ao jardim central de Hogwarts com o diário na mão. Chegando lá, olhou para a janela do quarto de McClaggan e pensou em começar relê-lo, mas não onde parou e sim, nas últimas páginas. Para surpresa de Harry, não era a letra de Larissa e Sirius surgiu a sua frente:

quote

Hogwarts, 30 de junho de 1977.

Cara Larissa,

O que eu escreverei aqui, você não saberá, pois roubei seu diário com suas fotos. Não devolverei, pois sei que você irá pra longe de mim. Amanhã mesmo, você sairá de Hogwarts para França seguir os seus sonhos de ser Alquimista. E esta será minha única lembrança de sua presença.

Gostaria de dizê-la que nestes dois últimos anos, eu errei. Errei por sentir que poderia te perder para aquele sonserino imbecil. Não suportaria em saber que ele te toca ou troca uma simples conversa com você... /quote

A expressão facial de Sirius era de raiva neste momento.

quote

... Eu queria lhe dar uma lição. Já que ele queria arrumar a desculpa de expulsão de mim e dos meus amigos, mostrei-lhe o nosso segredo sobre Remo. Tiago apareceu do nada e o salvou.

E eu ameacei Snape para ele não tocar em você... Errei! Pois soube de Lílian que você estava a sofrer por estes últimos anos por aquele ranhoso, por gostar dele e ao mesmo tempo por me amar e eu não retribui a sua altura.

Percebi seu amor é forte, mas eu não sei o que há em mim. Quero-te, mas não mereço tal amor. Você é muito forte, sofre por mim! Não mereço seu sofrimento. Quero vê-la feliz sempre... mas não sou aquele que pode te fazer feliz e acredito que Snape também não.

Puxa, Lara! Por que você gosta do Ranhoso? O que ele tem? O que ele te /quote

Sirius parou um pouco de escrever e lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e depois respirou profundamente retornando

quote

Por isso, não quero que você não saiba pelo que eu fiz, por agora saber que você gosta dele...Talvez você não me perdoe pelo o que eu fiz com Snape e disso que tenho medo de você descubra isso e não queira mais me ver! Espero que um dia me perdoe por fazer isso tudo!

Sinceramente,

Sirius/quote

Black deixou o diário aberto e algumas lágrimas caíram sob o papel e uma fumaça cobriu as vista de Harry.

Logo depois, foi seguido um momento de silencio quebrado pelo som por uma voz conhecida:

Harry! Harry!

Hã!.. Ah! Oi, Mundugus!... O que está fazendo aqui? – Harry estranhando.

A Ordem!.. O pessoal estava reunido aqui em Hogwarts agorinha mesmo na sala de Dumbledore! - respondeu Dungus sorrindo.

Humm! O que está acontecendo? – Harry curioso.

Bem! Dumbledore confia muito em você, então, não fará mal se te contar, não é verdade? – Fletcher olhou para os lados.

Há suspeita de ação dos seguidores próximos a Dufftown! Ainda mais que se sabe da fraqueza que Larissa vem sentindo!... As notícias correm, Harry! Pelo jeito o Lorde deve se apressar se quiser um sangue puro e também saudável, não acha?... Qualquer momento, ela pode ser capturada!... Por isso ela não pode sair das redondezas de Hogwarts! Não mesmo! – comentou Dungus.

E o que planejaram? – Harry mais curioso.

Bem! O mesmo de sempre e o que Moody sempre alerta: Vigilância Constante!.. A minha função será ficar em Hogsmead! Ficarei disfarçado, claro! Para poder ter acesso a toda vila! – Mundugus deu uma piscadela a Harry.

Sabe! Estamos vigiando também a professora! Nós da Armada!

Humm! Muito bom, Harry! Parabéns a vocês! Vocês nos ajudam e nós ajudamos vocês! Não é verdade? – Dungus deu umas cotoveladas de leve em Harry que concordou com ele.

Bem! Antes de ir para pousada, gostaria de pedir um favor Harry! – Mundugus apreensivo.

Sim, claro, Dunga! – Harry sorrindo.

Você vai a Hogsmead neste domingo de Páscoa?

Sim! Vou! – disse Harry lembrando de Gina.

Então! Você poderia levar chocolates para mim! Ainda mais que sei que Larissa faz uns deliciosos! – Dungus lambeu os lábios.

Verdade!.. – Harry deu uma gargalhada.

Peraí! Melhor ainda! Já sei... Pede Larissa para levar os chocolates dela pra mim! Já que ela está me devendo um favor! Eu adoraria de vê-la e ainda saborear aquelas delícias que ela faz!

Harry concordou. Fletcher despediu e se foi.

Potter saiu dali e foi caminhando para Torre Grifinória para dormir.

Depois do término da aula de DCAT, Harry foi conversar com a professora mais uma vez.

Harry! Por favor! – advertiu Lara desanimadamente.

Ele está mentindo! Eu senti isso! – disse Harry com veemência.

O que Snape disse é verdade, Harry! Um Comensal me lançou uma maldição! Não consegui lutar contra isso! Pronto! Mais nada!... Depois eu não me lembro de mais nada! – disse Lara sentando na cadeira.

Você está passando mal, Larissa! Você foi até a Madame Pomfrey? – Harry preocupado.

Não! Não é nada de mais! – disse Larissa ainda desanimada.

Você deveria olhar isso! – Harry sugerindo.

Eu vou olhar! Não se preocupe!.. Por favor, Harry! Os alunos do terceiro ano estão entrando para aula!.. E se não me engano, você tem poções agora!... Melhor ir! – disse Lara levantando e saindo pela porta do escritório.

Mas?

Saia, Harry! – alertou Lara em tom mais forte.

Harry saiu bravo dali e foi para as masmorras.

O cheiro da poção borbulhando nos caldeirões era visivelmente forte, por isso Harry encontrou a porta aberta da sala. Entrou sobre o olhar atento e astuto do professor Severo Snape.

Atrasado, Potter! – disse Snape com desdém.

Eu sei, senhor! – disse Harry com um sorriso amarelo entre os dentes

Percebo um tom de rancor, Sr. Potter? – Snape com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória pelo seu atraso!.. E talvez assim você aprenda a não perder seu tempo com a profa. McClaggan, já que ela passa por um momento.. humm! Digamos!.. Bastante incomum e fora do normal! – Snape com ar de superiodade.

Harry sentou bruscamente e disse: - Realmente! Eu não me importo, senhor!

Como disse? – Snape frisou a testa.

Leia meus lábios: Eu não me importo! – Harry bravo.

Petulância! Menos cinco pontos, Potter! – Snape nervoso.

Continuo não me importando com que você pensa de minha atitude ou meus atos! - Harry aumentou levemente o tom da voz desta vez com mais firmeza.

Harry! Pega leve! – disse Neville baixinho e puxando o uniforme do amigo lhe chamando atenção.

Então, não se importará, caso tire cinqüenta pontos! – disse Snape desdenhoso.

Não me importará! Estava com a professora McClaggan sim! Eu me preocupo com ela! Ao contrario com certas pessoas que só se preocupa com o próprio umbigo e faz coisas apenas para ter reconhecimento do diretor em vez de ajuda uma amiga neste momento... humm!.. Digamos!... Fora do normal! – disse Harry e nesta ultima frase imitando a voz do professor Snape.

DETENÇÃO, Sr. POTTER! – disse Snape raivoso com ódio em seu olhar enquanto levantou abruptamente de sua cadeira. – E ESPERO Q...

Com licença, professor! - de repente, Gina Weasley entra rapidamente pela sala de aula. Seu rosto assustado e a respiração ofegante, indicava algo de errado aconteceu.

Srta. Weasley! Quanta audácia entrar na sala de aula assim e ...

Desculpe-me, professor! Mas é a profa. McClaggan... Ela desmaiou em pleno corredor... Procuramos Madame Pomfrey, mas ela foi para Hogsmead!.. E não sabíamos quem recorrer... – Gina estava pálida e falava rapidamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a caçula dos Weasley falava, o rosto de Snape transfigurou. De raiva da discussão que estava tendo passou para uma palidez e olhos arregalados. Saiu dali de supetão indo às escadas.

E você vai ficar parado aí? – perguntou Draco a Crabbe.

Não! – respondeu.

Então, todos saíram da sala de poções seguindo o professor. Harry pegou Gina pela mão e correram para o corredor onde estava a professora.

O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntando a Gina.

Ela estava indo dar aula sobre Bicho papões! E passando perto da escadas das masmorras, ela parou e desfaleceu no meio dos alunos do terceiro ano!... Eu e Luna saímos de onde estávamos no jardim, enquanto um dos alunos foi chamar Madame Pomfrey!.. Sem sucesso...! Então pensei no Snape que era o professor mais próximo... – Gina respondendo.

Chegando lá, Snape já foi informado do ocorrido. Pegou Larissa no colo.

Alunos do terceiro ano, como professor substituto de DCAT, eu quero uma dissertação completa sobre Bicho-papões.. Definição, características e a forma de eliminá-lo! E pra hoje até o final do dia!.. Vão! – disse Snape bruscamente.

Depois se virou e viu o grupo do sétimo ano todo ali.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Voltem para sala! – ordenou de maneira áspera.

Enquanto todos retornavam, Snape pediu a Draco para assumir a aula.

Levarei a profa. McClaggan a enfermaria e ficarei lá até Madame Pomfrey retornar!

Harry fechou a cara. Lembrou das palavras de Mundugus, poderia ser a chance de ouro de Snape levar Lara pra Voldemort.

Harry? Aonde você vai? – Gina ansiosa.

Não vou deixar Snape sozinho com Lara! Vem comigo?

Sim! – disse Gina rapidamente.

E eu também! – Luna prontamente.

Seguiram o professor. Chegando lá observaram que Snape a deitou na cama da enfermaria. E sentou numa cadeira ao lado e parecia pensativo ao olhar Larissa desmaiada. O trio ficou na entrada da porta vendo a cena e se Snape daria o bote.

Não me parece que ele fará algo, Harry! – comentou Luna sussurrando. Gina concordou.

Potter não disse nada e voltou para olhar os professores.

Snape levantou e apontou a varinha para a janela e um pássaro fantasma emergiu dali para fora.

Será que é um aviso para o Lorde? – sussurrou Gina.

Não parece! – respondeu Luna. Harry já tinha visto aquele feitiço feito por Dumbledore para chamar Hagrid.

Neste instante, o diretor de Hogwarts apareceu por trás do trio, assustando-os, mas ele não falou nada. Apenas os olhou e entrou calmamente dentro da enfermaria.

O que houve, Severo? – o diretor se aproximando de Lara.

Não sei o certo, diretor! Ela desmaiou! – Snape com dúvidas em suas colocações.

Humm! Vejo que não é nada demais! – comentou Dumbledore olhando-a por cima de seus óculos de meia lua.

Estou apreensivo, senhor!– Snape mudou o tom da voz com uma indiscutível ansiedade.

Somos dois, Severo! Sei que estás pensando! – Dumbledore tranqüilo.

Não sei se devo fazer isso? – Snape com receio no que dizia.

Eu sugiro que faça o que tenha que fazer, Severo! O mais rápido possível! – Dumbledore mais sério agora e fitando o professor Snape por cima dos óculos.

Senhor! Não será bom! Eu...? O senhor sabe!... Entregá-la o que eu... – Snape com olhar assustado.

Faça o que tem que fazer! – insistiu o diretor.

Senhor! Se eu fizer, não serei mais útil a Ordem! – disse Snape lamentando.

A decisão está em você! – o diretor estava segurando a mão da profa. McClaggan e mal terminou dizer, ela abriu os olhos.

Humm!.. O que aconteceu? – Lara confusa.

Madame Pomfrey que parecia que já sabia o tinha acontecido entrou apressadamente a enfermaria:

O que os alunos estão fazendo aqui? Vão! Vão... Saiam! Deviam estar em sala de aula! – disse Papoula rapidamente, e logo depois "expulsando" o diretor e o professor Snape e dizendo que agora estaria tudo sobre controle.

Ao sair dali, os olhares de Snape e Harry se encontraram. Parecia que faíscas saíram dali.

Venha, Severo! – disse Dumbledore. Snape saiu dali seguindo para a sala do diretor.

O sinal tocou. A confusão dos corredores começou a se formar. A maioria dos alunos estava alvoroçada para irem passar a Páscoa com a família.

Harry! Dumbledore sabe! Sabe de Snape! – disse Gina, enquanto voltavam aos dormitórios. Potter ficou mudo enquanto caminhava. Seus pensamentos procuravam raciocínio para o que estava acontecendo.

Fala, Harry! – insistiu Gina.

Vamos falar com seu irmão, Hermione e Neville! – respondeu.

Ok! Eu vou ficar em Hogwarts e estarei na Torre Corvinal! – disse Luna se afastando do casal grifinório. Gina fez de cara fechada para amiga.

Venha, Gina! – Harry puxou a Weasley.

Chegando na Torre Grifinória, falaram com os amigos do que ouviram:

Não pode ser! Por que Dumbledore seria a favor de entregar Larissa a Voldemort? Não faz sentido... Não deve ser isto que eles falaram! – deduziu Mione pensativa.

Pense, Hermione! Voldemort deve ter pressionado Snape a entregar Larissa para ele para indicar caso ele seja ainda leal a ele...! Dumbledore deve ter surtado de vez! Lembra? – Ron fixando os olhos na namorada. Harry estava com seus olhos voltados e fixos para lareira.

O Snape é bom Oclumente, Ron!... É aí onde eu não entendo! Se for isso, então por que Dumbledore instigou a Snape fazer o que tem que ser feito!... Parece que Dumbledore quer que Snape faça como se estivesse escrito... Peraí!... – Mione parou de andar e ficou reflexiva.

O que foi, Mione? – Ron curioso e logo depois Granger subiu os degraus e foi aos dormitórios das meninas.

Eu odeio quando ela faz isso! – comentou Rony cabisbaixo. – E você, Harry, o que pensa?

Vamos reunir a Armada? – Gina sugeriu.

Péssima idéia! – lamentou Neville.

Por que? – Ron curioso.

A maioria dos integrantes vai passar essa Páscoa com os familiares! – disse Neville desanimado. – Eu ouvi deles mesmos!

E eles não me falaram nada! – disse Harry nervoso.

Não os culpo, Harry! Com esses negócio e boatos que Voldemort pode aparecer nas redondezas de Hogwarts, mesmo aqui sendo seguro! Estão com medo que essas defesas do Castelo caiam e ataquem os alunos! Os pais estão preocupados... – completou Neville.

Ron engoliu saliva.

E quem vai ficar? – Harry curioso.

Além de você, Ron, Gina, Hermione e eu... Luna, Zabini, Bones e por incrível que pareça, Malfoy! – Neville mais desanimado.

Não acredito! A escola inteira e só a gente?... E ainda, Draco Malfoy aqui!.. iNinguém merece/i! – Ron abismado.

Olha! Sabemos que a Ordem está aqui e nas cidades e vilas próximas! Deve ter aurores a paisana pelas redondezas!... Outra... Neste domingo, iremos a Hogsmead e levaremos Larissa até Mundungus... Ela estará segura se estivermos em grupo e ainda com alguém da Ordem!... Não deixaremos Snape fazer o que ele tem que fazer, mesmo pela loucura de Dumbledore não falar coisa com coisa!... Nós a manteremos segura até a Armada voltar! – disse Harry afirmando com convicção cada palavra que saía da boca.

iHarry Potter estava num lugar escuro, o coração disparava de ansiedade. Então uma luz apareceu como se fosse um patrono. Só que não era um animal, mas sim um vulto de gente:

Oi! – uma voz de criança.

Oi! Quem é você? – Harry sem entender.

Jogue! – disse uma menina que tinha cabelos lisos e compridos, ele não conseguia ver o rosto dela. Ela apontou para algum lugar.

Jogar o que? E aonde? – Harry olhando para um quadro vazio com bordas verdes e prateadas.

Slytherin! Deve voltar para Hogwarts!... Atire aquilo que estás em sua mão! Pois é a resposta... a ligação e união das Casas! Jogue e eu viverei! – disse a voz da menina que aparentava uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade.

Harry olhou uma pedra verde que possuía um brilho interno e algo chacoalhava em seu bolso. Colocou a mão dentro e tirou o pomo que estava inquieto.

Mas? – Harry se voltou pra garotinha que não estava mais ali./i

Potter acordou assustado pensando em Larissa. Olhou para os lados, Ron e Neville estavam dormindo ainda. Olhou para o relógio e viu que quase dez horas da manhã. "Nossa! Eu dormi muito!", pensou. Trocou de roupa e saiu dali correndo. Engoliu o café da manhã na sala comunal e foi para Torre Corvinal.

Encontrou Dobby que arrumava o quarto da professora:

Dobby!

Olá, Harry Potter! – o elfo com um sorriso.

Tudo bem? E Larissa? – Harry com certa pressa.

Sim! Harry Potter!... A princesinha é uma pessoa adorável! Ela tratar bem Dobby e Dobby ajudar princesinha!...

Que bom, Dobby!... Onde ela está agora? – Harry olhando para os lados.

Lá fora! – respondeu o elfo apontando para a varanda, logo depois afofando o travesseiro da cama.

Harry foi até a varanda procurando a professora, mas ela não estava lá.

Olha, perto da cabana de Hagrid! – disse Dobby.

Sim! Larissa estava lá com Aurus II, o augúrio de Harry e estava próximo a casa do guardião das chaves de Hogwarts. Harry se despediu rapidamente de Dobby e foi correndo ao encontro dela.

Se aproximando, viu que Lara estava concentrada cariciando a fênix irlandesa que soltava pios baixinhos aparentando tristeza.

Chuva! Pra ser mais exato, uma garoa!... Vai ser bom para estas flores! – disse Hagrid transplantando as mudas para o solo.

LARISSA! QUAL É O PONTO DO CHOCOLATE? – gritou Máxime de dentro da cabana.

McClaggan deixou carinhosamente a ave no poleiro e saiu de onde estava entrando na casa.

Ah! Não tinha te visto chegar... Olá, Harry! – Hargrid com sorriso no rosto.

Oi, Hagrid! O que está fazendo?

Flores de Liz, Harry! Em maio e junho, estes campos ficaram floridos na primavera! – Hagrid abrindo os braços de satisfação.

E a professora McClaggan? – Harry demonstrando curiosidade.

Está lá dentro com Olympia!... Humm! Chocolate com morangos silvetres!... Colhi os últimos pela manhã para Lara... Ela também vai testar chocolate quente com conhaque! Humm! Para este final de friozinho do inverno... muito interessante! Só de pensar, dá água na boca!... – Hagrid suspirava e lambia os beiços, enquanto entrava junto com Harry na cabana. – E ainda bombons trufados com um toque de licor cremoso irlandês! (nota da autora: Baileys', gente, uma delícia)

O cheiro de chocolate exalava no local. Harry fechou os olhos e se sentiu tranqüilo. Larissa e Maxime cantavam alegremente.

Olá, Harry! Prova este com licor! – disse Olympia suspirando também ao provar. – Só, Lara mesmo! Eu não daria conta disso! Esta alquimia é fantástica! Nenhuma poção tranqüilizadora ou da paz, faria o mesmo efeito que isso faz!

Que isso! – Larissa sem graça. – O que mais me alegra é alegrar os amigos! Isso já me basta! – concluiu abraçando Harry.

Potter sorriu e lembrou de Mundungus que queria provar aquelas delícias.

Mundungus gosta destas delícias... – Harry.

Verdade, Harry! Pena que ele está em Londres! Desde o casamento que não o vejo! Adoro ele! – Lara interrompeu Potter.

Mas é isso que queria lhe dizer, Larissa! Mundungus está em Hogsmead, a serviço da Ordem! E está sozinho e louquinho pra comer alguns chocolates nesta Páscoa!

Tadinho! Sozinho... e Alvo não me disse nada sobre isso!.. Então, maravilha! Vou vê-lo e e retribuindo o favor que ele me fez em St. Mungus! – disse Lara feliz – E este chocolate quente será para ele em especial!

Hagrid fez cara feia de desagravo.

Pode deixar, amor! Eu faço um pra você! – disse Olympia abraçando Rubeos e todos riram ali.

Harry passou o resto do dia junto de seus amigos e claro sempre que observando a professora de longe aonde ela ia.

A cena era interessante de se ver do grupo: enquanto a Larissa caminhava na borda do lago, Harry e Gina sentados e recostados juntos numa pedra; Ron e Hermione de mãos dadas passeavam por ali perto; Luna ficava olhando para as borboletas que saíam de uma casca de árvore seca; Susana e Blaise ficavam conversando e entre um momento e outro soltavam gargalhadas; Neville lia seu livro de herbologia debaixo de uma árvore onda a neve derretia e caía sobre ele, incomodando-o.

Vai sair todo molhado, Longbotton! – disse Draco se aproximando. Harry levantou a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Neville não respondeu a Malfoy.

O que houve? O gato comeu sua língua, Longbottom? – Draco novamente.

Deixe-o em paz! – disse Susana se aproximando com Zabini ao lado.

Olha! Neville arrumou uma namoradinha! – Malfoy com cinismo.

Draco! Por que você não fica na sua? – ponderou Zabini.

Se enxerga, Zabini! Você traiu os sangues puros! Você é mestiço e como ousa se colocar desse jeito? – Draco com ar superioridade.

Você é que devia se enxergar!.. Cadê seus amigos!.. Está sozinho! Abandonaram-te! E você está aqui azucrinando nossa cabeça, pois não tem nada de melhor pra fazer!... Sua cabeça é oca demais!... Presa a infantilidade de ficar se achando superior numa coisa que você não é!.. Você e nós somos iguais em pureza de sangue e, no entanto, você me trata como qualquer... Eu sou sangue puro e não sou de Sonserina... pois minhas características e minha escolha são de Grifinória... Agora, com todo respeito, larga do meu pé!... Estou cansado de receber seus feitiços!... – disse Neville de maneira indiferente e virando as costas para Malfoy.

Zap! Um feitiço lançado por Malfoy ia certar Neville que mesmo de costa parece que percebeu e desviou se virando e mandando um outro feitiço rapidamente que colocou Draco com um nariz igual ao do proferssor Snape. Todos riram, Malfoy saiu dali correndo tapando o nariz adunco.

Muito bom, Neville! Que reflexo? Como você percebeu que Malfoy lançou o feitiço? – Ron curioso.

Não sei! Parece que usei a máxima do prof. Moody, Vigilância Constante! – comentou Longbottom.

Na minha opinião, são as aulas de DCAT! Vocês estão tão concentrados que parecem que lêem o pensamento do outro! – disse Luna com uma tranquildade. Hermione sorriu e concordou com Luna.

Sim! Concentração para um bom feitiço! – disse Mione abraçando Ron e voltando ao passeio.

Malfoy não vai importunar mais Neville depois disso! – riu Ron voltando ao passeio com Mione. Susana, Blaise e agora Neville voltaram a conversa. Gina pegou na mão de Harry e voltaram para a pedra, Luna os seguiu.

Larissa estava sentada numa pedra de frente ao lago. Parecia meio desolada.

Harry percebeu a aproximação do diretor de Hogwarts até a Lara. Pediu licença para Gina e Luna que continuaram a conversa e foi em direção aos professores.

Chegando perto e se escondendo atrás de uma moita, começou a ouvir o dialogo entre os dois:

Você sabe que devo partir! Antes do ano letivo acabar!... – Larissa cabisbaixa.

Sim! Eu sei! – Dumbledore calmamente conjurou uma cadeira para se sentar.

E acredito que vá me dizer que eu devo me apressar, não é, verdade? – Lara preocupada. – Você sempre me dizia para fazer isso? Para não sofrer com tudo que está acontecendo!

Sim! Mas sempre respeitei seu tempo!.. A única coisa é que me preocupa! É que Tom quer você!.. E para protegê-la, eu preferia você já estivesse longe daqui! Longe dos olhos dele! – Dumbledore parecia preocupado também. – Por outro lado, foi bom! Assim eu aprendo com meus erros!.. Você sabe que a tenho como filha, Lara!... E quanto ao Harry tenho um afeto a ele em especial!.. Não só pelo fato de Tiago e Lilian terem me pedido para cuidar dele caso algo acontecesse aos dois!... Mas por Harry ser especial!... Bem! Eu queria proteger você, como ao Harry, mas nós, pais e responsaveis, não podemos prender os filhos! Temos que deixa-los voar para descobrir o mundo!... Eu lhe ensinei tudo que eu sei, Lara!... E Harry está sendo ensinado por você, Severo e os demais professores!

Por você também, Alvo! – Larissa sorriu.

Sim! Mas jovens são difíceis de lidar!... Fase difícil! Humores instáveis, tudo posso, tudo quero! – comentou Dumbledore.

Harry tem uma história por trás disso tudo! Devemos lembrar! – Lara fixando seu olhar no reflexo da água.

O que me lembra, senhorita! Que você também!... Da mesma forma que disse ao Harry, eu errei por esquecer minha juventude! E não quero errar de novo!... Tudo ao seu tempo! Você saberá a hora certa de partir!... – disse Dumbledore.

Por um momento, um silêncio se fez. Apenas o pio de Íris, o falcão de Larissa voava no céu.

Eu não quero! Abandonar aqueles que eu amo de novo! – Larissa começou a chorar.

O diretor abriu os braços e Larissa foi a sua direção. Ela sentou no colo dele e ficou ali em silencio. - Chore! Suas lágrimas curarão suas feridas!

No dia seguinte, a manhã de Páscoa parecia que tudo em Hogwarts estava deserto. E estava perfeito, Snape foi chamado a Londres para um serviço da Ordem. Essa notícia foi dada ontem à noite pelo Hagrid, depois da trigésima rodada de chocolate quente com conhaque que ele tomava em pleno salão principal.

Harry estava indo a Torre Corvinal buscar a profa. McClaggan, enquanto, os amigos esperavam na porta de entrada da escola.

Caminhando em pleno jardim:

Harry, só um minuto! Lembrei de uma coisa! – disse Lara descendo as masmorras rapidamente. Potter sentou no banco para esperar.

Quando viu a profa. Trelawney andando desorientadamente pelo corredor. Harry saiu de onde estava e foi ver o que está havendo com ela.

Professora? Está passando mal? – Harry preocupado e assustado.

Se aproximando, a professora encostou-se à parede e começou a falar em uma voz estranha novamente. Aquela mesma voz que ouviu no terceiro ano e a mesma voz que ouviu da penseira de Dumbledore:

i_Os irmãos de sangue se reencontrarão hoje..._

_e aquele que abandonou Hogwarts... deverá voltar_

_Entretanto não será fácil, um dos seus herdeiros terá que morrer para seu retorno!_

_A resposta está na chave! Existe a chave! A chave de união dos fundadores está naquilo que os uniu aos longos dos anos, de geração a geração! E esta chave não pode ser quebrada, pois será a destruição do mundo bruxo e trouxa/i_

A professora saiu dali gritando e correndo para Torre de Adivinhação. Harry assustado como sempre das outras vezes, tentou guardar o que ela tinha dito, mas não conseguiu de tão rápido que ela disse e seu pensamento foi interrompido por Larissa que apareceu por trás e com Draco Malfoy

Harry! Você não se importa que Draco ir conosco para não ficar sozinho aqui em plena Páscoa! E também tenho um presente para você, mas vamos te darei no caminho ao encontro com Mundugus! – disse Larissa com sorriso no rosto, enquanto Malfoy e Potter "rosnavam" um com o outro. – Então, vamos!

Quando Draco estava mais a frente deles. Lara disse:

Eu chamei Draco, pois ele estava sozinho e sem companhia!.. Ele é garoto solitário! Sinto-me solidária a ele! Eu sei o que é sentir sozinha! Ele sente falta de algumas coisas! Como o carinho do pai! Ao contrario de Narcisa que deu muito carinho a ele!... O problema é que ele foi muito mimado no meio de tanta pompa e riqueza!... Agora que ele está em situação diferente foi difícil para ele aceitar algumas verdades! A vida dele foi feita com ilusões e mentiras!.. Lucius não é aquilo que Draco sempre admirou!

Harry não respondeu.

Não pense que ele é mau! Ele apenas age assim por querer atenção! Vai por mim! – disse Lara. – Mudando de assunto! Quero lhe dar isso!

Ela entregou um camafeu que Harry viu outra vez em cima da penteadeira no quarto da professora. – Esta é Rowena! Salazar deu de presente a ela antes de ir embora de Hogwarts! – Larissa apontou para o desenho cravado na pedra.

Porque você está me entregando isso? – Harry curioso.

São as coisas mais valiosas que possuo e é o meu passado que lhe entrego, Harry! Minha história está aí!.. Quero que você cuide para mim!

Você vai embora, não é? – disse Harry que parou de andar.

Como assim...? – Larissa assustada.

VAMOS, HARRY! – gritou Ron no final do corredor ansioso para partir.

Depois que voltarmos de Hogsmead, falaremos sobre isso! – Larissa apreensiva.

Encontraram com os outros e seguiram a vila bruxa. Foi tranqüila a caminhada sem intercorrências e nem brigas entre os garotos. Draco ficava ao lado de Larissa iam na frente, seguidos por Gina e Harry de mãos dadas e a trás deles Ron e Hermione, Luna, Susana, Blaise e Neville.

Chegando à vila de Hogsmead, foram ao Três Vassouras para ver se Mundungus estava lá, mas não encontraram com ele ali.

Quando saíram deram de cara com uma bruxa mal vestida que perguntou se tinha chocolate quente pra esquentar do frio. Larissa tirou uma garrafa térmica e quando já ia entregando-a a senhora, esta retirou o capuz:

Dungus? – Lara com surpresa.

Shss! Não falem meu nome, eu estou a serviço da Ordem! – disse sussurrando. – Venham comigo. Seguiram-no até uma pousada onde entraram no quarto que ele se hospedava.

Nossa! Isso é uma benção! – disse Fletcher saboreando os chocolates.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Mundungus! – Larissa feliz. – Gente! Este quarto está apertado demais para ficarmos todos aqui! Além do mais, vocês podiam dar uma volta por Hogsmead, enquanto eu fico com Dungus aqui! Vão! Vão se divertir! Eu estou bem!

Tudo bem! Nós estaremos bem aqui! – disse o amigo se lambuzando com os bombons.

Todos saíram dali e foram para a rua principal de Hogsmead. Draco acompanhava o grupo meio a contragosto, mas como não tinha outra opção apenas manteve a uma distância razoável.

Nós podíamos ir a casa de chá? – sugeriu Gina e a outras garotas concordaram.

Eu queria ir a Zonko´s! – disse Ron. Agora foram os garotos que concordaram.

Temos um impasse aqui! – disse Draco perspicazmente. Todos olharam para o sonserino que respondeu: - Seria mais fácil dividirmos, as meninas vão à casa de chá e nós vamos a Zonko´s! E combinamos de encontrar na Dedosdemel!

Pela primeira vez, segunda vez em minha vida, eu concordo com Malfoy! – disse Ron e Mione fez cara de que comeu e não gostou.

Tá! Tá! Vamos, Mione! Então, daqui a pouco nos encontramos na Dedosdemel! – disse Gina puxando Hermione dali. E as outras a seguiram.

Valeu, Weasley! – Malfoy sorridente.

Eu disse que concordo com você, mas não precisamos ser amigos! – Weasley com cara de mau.

Pára com isso! Vamos nos divertir e depois vamos encontrar com as garotas novamente! – disse Zabini.

Peraí, gente! Vocês podem ir na Zonko´s, mas eu vou entrar no Cabeça de Javali! – disse Harry.

O que você vai fazer lá? – Neville curioso.

Apenas confirmar uma coisa! Eu encontro com vocês na Dedosdemel! – disse Harry.

Eu vou com você, Harry! – disse Ron.

Vocês dois são malucos! – comentou Draco que seguiu o seu caminho.

Você quer confirmar se o barman é o irmão de Dumbledore? – sussurrou Ron.

Sim! E esta é a oportunidade! Estou curioso por saber quem foi expulso no dia que a profa. Trelawney disse a profecia para Dumbledore! Foi aqui nesse bar! Quem sabe confirmamos o nome do Snape! – disse Harry abrindo a porta.

O local estava com algumas pessoas e o barman estava arrumando a bancada. Eles se aproximaram. Harry hesitou se devia perguntar.

O que desejam? – perguntou o senhor atrás do balcão.

Duas cervejas amanteigadas! – Harry cauteloso.

Sim! Trarei! – respondeu resmungando.

Como você vai entrar no assunto? – perguntou Ron curioso.

O barman entregou as bebidas e Harry pagou. Logo depois, perguntou:

Este bar é do senhor?

Sim! – respondeu secamente.

Há quanto tempo existe este bar?

Há muito tempo! – disse de costas para a dupla.

O senhor trabalha sozinho?

O homem se virou e prostou bruscamente em cima da bancada fitando Harry:

Aonde você quer chegar com este assunto, garoto?

Harry desculpou-se disse que era apenas curiosidade. O barman voltou ao trabalho. Então, Potter puxou um outro assunto com Ron:

- Sabe, sempre comentam que Prof. Dumbledore não tem família e é um homem solitário... E não tem família como a maioria dos professores.

O barman murmurou algo e Harry cutucou Ron para o amigo prosseguir com algum comentário:

Não sei se isso é fato, mas falaram que ele teve um irmão! Só que desentenderam! Dizem que foi feia discussão!

O barman soltou um risinho irônico, enquanto se aproximou de onde estavam os meninos.

È! Pode ser! Mas Prof. Dumbledore é um grande bruxo. Ele fez grandes feitos e derrotou o grande bruxo Grindelwauld, assim como, sabe discernir as coisas...

Dumbledore é um tolo que acredita que as pessoas têm conserto e sempre dá segunda chance!.. – resmungou o barman de costas aos garotos.

Senhor! O que disse? – Harry.

Você é surdo, garoto da cicatriz!.. Eu conheço Alvo Dumbledore! Eu sou irmão dele! Chamo-me Aberforth! – disse bruscamente. As pessoas que estavam no local sumiram rapidinho dali assustadas.

Desculpe-me não queria magoá-lo! Eu não sabia! – disse Harry.

Você não tem culpa de ser orientado por um tolo que acha que as pessoas... Oras! Eu já tinha falado a ele! Alertei sobre o traidor da Ordem, mas ele não acreditou! Ou se acreditou se fez de sonso!... – disse Aberforth.

Há ainda um traidor!.. Ele vem.. – Ron.

Sim! Isto aconteceu há 17 anos atrás!.. Era uma época que ainda me entendia com Alvo! Ele veio aqui para conversar com uma maluca sobre um trabalho em Hogwarts... Estava rindo com tudo aquilo!... Alvo não era de adivinhações!.. Então, logo depois, o bar começou a dar confusão com presença o cara que tinha proibido de entrar em meu bar a anos!.. Eu o coloquei pra fora!... Quando voltei Alvo estava pálido que nem neve!... Ele pegou a maluca da professora e levou para Hogwarts!...

Aberforth pegou uma garrafa de vinho e se serviu e continuou a falar:

Um ano depois! Aconteceu que Voldemort sumiu! Eu descobri o cara que passou a informação ao Lorde! Então liguei uma coisa à outra...! Informei Alvo e nos desentendemos!.. Alvo confia nele!... Coisa que eu não faço!... E desde então, não converso mais com ele!

E quem é o cara? – Ron curioso.

Mundugus Flechter! – respondeu Aberforth.

Harry e Rony deram um pulo da cadeira.

Humf! Sim! Dungus!.. Ele ainda está dentro da Ordem e sempre é um bobo que pode facilmente vender a própria alma para salvar a pele da morte e da vingança de Voldemort!.. Principalmente de ter passado a informação incompleta ao Lorde sobre a profecia!... O lorde deve estar furioso com isso! Heheheh!... Ei! Onde vocês vão?

Harry assustado saiu dali puxando Rony pelo paletó.

Ai! Harry

Ron! Você lembra de Mundugus ficar disfarçado no Cabeça de Javali na nossa reunião da AD! E de Sírius comentar dele estar proibido de entrar lá a mais de 20 anos? – Harry ansioso e nervoso.

Lembro! E até agora estou assustado! Foi Dunga o tempo todo! – replicou Ron.

Foi Dunga! Ele entregou a profecia para Voldemort! Praticamente, vez com que meus pais e os pais de Neville se escondessem até Rabicho entregar o segredo Fidelius! E meus pais foram mortos! – rosnou Harry.

E o Voldemort não sabia de toda a profecia! Deve estar furioso com Dungus! ´Peraí! Você está achando que Dungus negociaria Lara com o Lorde? – disse Ron andando ao lado de Harry.

É aí que está minha preocupação! – Harry mais a frente.

Foram até a pousada onde Mundungus se hospedava. Chegando no quarto, o Flechter e McClaggan já não estavam mais lá.

Senhor! Por favor, onde foi um senhor.. digo... duas senhoras do quarto 4? – perguntou ofegantemente ao funcionário do lugar que estava próximo.

Eles foram passear pela vila!... Se não me engano, ouvi-los comentarem de irem a a Casa dos Gritos!

Obrigado! – disseram rapidamente os dois amigos e saíram correndo.

Passaram pela Dedosdemel e nem pararam pra entrar e falar com os demais. Correram tanto e chegaram no portão de entrada da Casa e gritaram:

LARISSA!

A professora se virou para vê-los.

TRAIDOR! – Harry mais nervoso ainda apontou a varinha para Mundungus e foi se aproximando deles.

A professora se voltou para Fletcher parece ter falado algo com ele.

Harry e Ron foram entrando no terreno externo da Casa dos Gritos.

De repente, o chão começou a balançar. Uma grande serpente saiu da terra e se colocou a frente dos dois garotos:

Serpente! – Ron assustado.

Nagini! – murmurou Harry.

E vindo de dentro da Casa, uma gargalhada ecoou sobre o lugar e dois vultos saíram dali e um deles já conhecido e temido por toda comunidade bruxa:

Ora? Ora? Ora! Nos encontramos de novo, Harry Potter! – a voz de Voldemort era de extrema ironia. Harry apenas fechou a cara.

Com uma diferença, claro! Meu interesse não está em você! Preciso de uma coisa para me fortalecer e para poder destruí-lo depois, sem que você revide meu Avada, moleque! – falou de maneira mais áspera e soltando raiva em cada palavra. Nagini silibou com mais intensidade.

Não! – disse Larissa que tirou a varinha de dentro da roupa. Entretanto, antes de fazer alguma coisa, os demais amigos de Harry chegaram naquele instante. O outro comensal que estava ao lado do Lorde, lançou um feitiço e as árvores próximas pegaram cada um dos garotos. Os galhos começaram a apertá-los e gritos de dor eram emitidos por eles.

AHHHHHH! – gritou Gina.

Harry ia ajudar, mas Nagini deu o bote. Potter desviou, mas a cauda da serpente gigante acertou Ron que foi mandado para longe.

RONYYYY! – Hermione gritou. O Weasley caiu desacordado.

Harry lançou um feitiço contra a serpente que resvalou no corpo dela. Por um momento, ele ouviu um grito olhou o que acontecia.

Pára! Solte-os! Você vai matá-los! – Larissa veemente. Ela duelava contra o comensal. Mundugus se escondeu.

De repente, Nagini se enroscou em Harry pegando de surpresa e apertando. Ele percebeu que seus ossos iriam se estraçalhar com aquele abraço.

NÃO! HARRY! – gritou Larissa desesperada. – PARE, TOM! EU ME ENTREGO! SOLTE-OS E EU VOU EM PAZ COM VOCÊ!

Sábia decisão, irmãzinha! – disse o Lorde levantando o braço e parando o feitiço do seu seguidor, mas os garotos continuaram presos.

Muito bem! Mundugus, seus serviços foram primordiais como das outras vezes! – comentou Voldemort.

Larissa com um olhar confuso se virou para Dungus que saía do esconderijo e se aproximava cautelosamente.

Perdoe-me, princesinha! Não tive culpa! – Mundungus lamentava. – Tive que fazer isso! È algo superior a mim!

Covarde, Tom! Imperius? – Larissa assustada.

Não! Apenas escolha dele! E persuasão! – disse uma voz conhecida do seguidor ao lado de Voldemort. O comensal retirou a máscara.

Percy? – Gina bradou do outro lado.

Sim, irmãzinha! Vocês acham que seria estúpido de aceitar a loucura de nossos pais se rebaixar a Dumbledore e suas loucuras!... O Lorde me fez ver que posso ir mais além do que se humilhar e se sujeitar a tudo isso! Terei o que eu quero seguindo-o! – Percy com arrogância.

Escolha, Dungus? Por que? – Larissa com pena no olhar.

Eu!... Eu! Estava encrencado no Ministério da Magia! E comecei a receber chantagem de Percy!.. Fui eu que avisei que você estava em Yorkshire!

Dungus! As crianças... – lamentava Lara.

Fui eu que sugeri a entrada de Percy na Ordem!... Estava nas mãos de Percy para ele não me entregar ao Ministério!... Depois a situação pirou! Descobri que ele era um seguidor depois de uma noite que o Lorde apareceu a mim e veio cobrar meu erro!

Sim! Ou você queria que deixasse Mundungus Fletcher vivo depois de me passar parte da profecia que me levou a uma semi-vida! Eu paguei caro pela informação e queria vingança por tal insolência!... – disse Lorde se aproximou de McClaggan.

Mas sugeri ao mestre que Dungus ainda poderia ser útil sendo de confiança de Dumbledore e poderia se redimir entregando Larissa a nós! E assim, o Lorde das Trevas poderia se reerguer com plenos poderes de imortalidade do sangue de Larissa!... – Percy satisfeito com sua ação.

Uma maga com identidade humana superior, Lara! Minha querida irmã! – Voldemort acariciou o rosto dela.

Harry chorava ao ver a cena. Tentava sair dali, mas quanto mais se mexia mais Nagini apertava.

LARISSA! – gritava Potter. – NÂO! NÃO SE ENTREGUE!

Lara olhou para os garotos presos e pra Mundugus ajoelhado ao chão.

Agora, eu entendo tudo!... O porquê você me quer, Tom! Não só do meu sangue, como filha Slytherin, mas do meu poder e magia interna! Do meu segredo de anos e anos! Você sabe quem eu sou e do que eu transformei de geração em geração na memória de nosso Patriarca!... Eu irei em paz, mas gostaria de me despedir!...

Voldemort consentiu.

Seja breve! – disse Percy secamente.

Percy! Vá alerte os demais comensais e avise o local de nosso encontro! – ordenou o lorde e o Weasley que olhou para as arvores:

Mande lembranças aos nossos pais, Gina! – disse Percy à irmã que chorava copiosamente e se transformou em um abutre e voou para longe dali.

Larissa se aproximou de Dungus. Ajoelhou e o abraçou. Flechter se levantou e reclinou em reverencia ao chão.

Depois, McClaggan se aproximou de Voldemort e disse: - Eu estou pronta para meu destino!

Nagini largou Harry que não conseguia se mexer direito, pois sentia paralisado.

O Lorde das Trevas abraçou Lara com sua capa negra. Eles pegaram fogo e sumiram dali.

O feitiço que mantinha os garotos presos se cessou.

LARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou Harry.

17


	23. Capitulo 28

_**Cap 28: O retorno de Salazar Slytherin**_

Traidor! – Harry levanta recuperando ainda do aperto de Nagini e com raiva e varinha em punho se aproximou de Mundugus.

Perdoa-me!... Perdoa-me!... Não tive escolha!... O que eu faço é minha forma de viver!.. Sei que é ilegal, mas é minha sobrevivência!.. – disse Dungus se reclinando no chão.

HARRY! – grita Hermione se aproximando do corpo desacordado de Ron. - Precisamos avisar Dumbledore e demais membros da Ordem!

O mais rápido possível, pois devemos descobrir para onde levaram a professora! – completou Gina tocando levemente no ombro de Harry que ainda estava tendo espasmos de raiva.

Rony precisa de cuidados! – disse Mione preocupada.

Sim!Sim! O quanto antes... – disse Fletcher de pé e se recompondo.

E você irá conosco pra explicar tudo, Fletcher! – disse Draco apontando a varinha e amarrando as mãos de Mundungus com correntes.

Boa, Malfoy! – disse Zabini.

Certo! Eu vou! Devo isso a princesinha! – falou o traidor cabisbaixo.

Vamos! Pela passagem na Casa dos Gritos! – disse Harry apontando para o lugar.

Como? – Draco meio assustado.

Ali! É a casa mais mal assombrada de toda Grã-Bretanha! – comentou Susana.

É conversa! Professor Lupin quando jovem é que fazia os uivos e escarcéus aqui nas noites de lua cheia! Isto acontecia em toda transformação de lobisomem! E as pessoas passavam por aqui acreditavam que eram fantasmas! – disse Hermione quando Rony abriu os olhos:

Ai! Minha cabeça?

Hermione sorriu e abraçou o namorado fortemente.

Ai! Agora é meu corpo!... Ai! Mione! Eu estou bem!... Puxa! O que aconteceu? – Ron ainda atordoado.

Vamos! Mione te conta no caminho! – disse Harry empurrando Dungus.

Chegando lá procuraram Dumbledore que estaria no escritório conforme informações do Sr. Filch que zangado tentou impedi-los de seguir a diretoria. Só que na confusão, ele tropeçou na Madame Norrah no caminho.

Sinto muito, Sr. Filch! – disse Luna fechando o grupo que dobrava o corredor final.

Vamos agilizar aqui! – disse Ron correndo. – Susana, Luna e Neville avisem McGonagall na torre Grifinória!.. Zabini, Malfoy! Verifiquem se Snape chegou de Londres e avise-o!

Draco fechou a cara, mas não disse nada e seguiu Blaise para as masmorras.

Droga! A senha muda com freqüência! – disse Harry frustado, depois de várias tentativas.

Eu poderia aj...!

Cala a boca, Fletcher!... Você não está em condições favoráveis para opinar! – bradou Harry nervoso. Dungus engoliu seco.

Não tem outro doce que ele gosta além desses que você disse, Harry? – Gina desanimada.

Não sei! Não conheço outros doces! – Harry pensando.

Sabe por falar em doce, me deu fome! – disse Ron.

Você só pensa nisso, Ronald Weasley! – Mione contrariada.

Não! Mas lembrei de um doce que mamãe fazia pra nós quando criança e o Percy adorava! – comentou Ron. – Nunca imaginei que meu irmão fosse nos trair assim!

Gina deixou uma lágrima cair: - Parece que o rancor tomou conta dele, Ron!

Lembra, Gina! Era um doce em formato de biscoitos! Tinha feita de massa de avelã e bolhinhas de chocolate que estouravam na boca quando mastigávamos! – Ron riu. - Como chamava mesmo estes biscoitinhos?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Não lembro! Era pequena, mas lembro das bolhinhas estourando na boca!

Eu também comia muito isso! Chamavam de Galletas de Avelã e Chocolate! – respondeu Dungus animado. Quando a enorme estatua que representava uma meio forma de águia e meio leão começou a girar abrindo, assim, o caminho para sala de Dumbledore.

Todos subiram rapidamente as escadas.

Chegando a sala, entraram correndo tão rápido que Mundugus tropeçou em alguns degraus. Vendo o diretor, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo sobre o ocorrido. Dumbledore fechou a cara em estranhamento como se quisesse entender, mas na realidade não entendia nada:

Acredito que se vocês falarem um de cada vez, poderemos 2ntende-los! – disse uma voz conhecida vinda da saleta atrás da mesa de Dumbledore.

Os alunos assustaram com a presença de Firenze ali. Como um Centauro daquele tamanho conseguiu subir aquelas escadas?

O que vocês estão olhando? O que houve com Larissa? – Dumbledore parecia assustado.

Então, Hermione explicou resumidamente os fatos. O diretor fitou Mundungus por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e Fletcher se encolheu. Firenze ficou reflexivo e parecia pensativo quando entreolhou Dumbledore.

O que houve? – Harry intrigado.

Ela tem me contado também sobre os sonhos e estudou comigo a carta das estrelas nestes últimos meses!... Ela já sabia a hora! Por isso ela se foi com o Lorde!... E o mapa confirma, Dumbledore! – Firenze parecia seguro no que dizia.

O diretor se apoiou a mesa e fechou os olhos: - Quanto tempo?

Não sei precisar a hora, mas se Larissa deseja partir, deverá nos primeiros raios solares de amanhã! – afirmou Firenze.

O que tem isso no mapa? O que diz? – Harry confuso e nervoso na direção do Centauro.

Gina pegou a carta estrelar e olhou dizendo: - Quando a constelação de Cão Maior estiver no meio do céu que será na noite de hoje! A constelação de Sírius!

E o que tem haver com a professora? – Ron curioso e apreensivo.

Os sonhos, Ron! Talvez tenha relação com eles, eu perguntei as Runas sobre o terceiro sonho! E elas confirmaram que dizendo que está escrito nas estrelas... Agora estou ligando um fato ao outro! Mas ainda tenho minhas dúvidas, pois não entendo! – disse Hermione.

Claro! Você nunca gostou de Adivinhação! – comentou Ron. Hermione fechou a cara pro namorado.

A CULPA É SUA, DUNGUS! VOCÊ A ENTREGOU! DUMBLEDORE CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ! – Harry revoltado.

HARRY! – gritou o diretor nervoso e depois em tom mais forte prosseguiu: - A culpa não é Mundugus! Ele foi apenas o elo que levou Lara até Voldemort!... Só há um jeito de do Lorde saber de todos os passos de Larissa! E apenas uma pessoa em todo ano letivo passou a estar com ela em todas as oportunidades possíveis!... Em aula de orientações ou nas proteções preparadas pela AD... – o diretor se sentou na cadeira logo depois.

Algo invadiu o peito de Harry naquele momento. Sabia que sentia o que Voldemort sentia, mas se esqueceu que o Lorde podia vigiar através de seus olhos. Potter não bloqueou sua mente quando estava com Larissa McClaggan. O Lorde a via quando Harry estava com ela.

Foi apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele tivesse a oportunidade de ter Lara em suas mãos!... E usou Dungus como ponte apenas pra concluir o plano! – completou Dumbledore.

Fui eu!... Esse tempo todo! Ele tinha me avisado! A pessoa que... – Harry estava pasmo.

Que eu mais confio, Harry! É você mesmo! – disse o diretor desanimado. – Você se afeiçoou a Larissa! Voldemort se aproveitou disso para vigiar...

Eu não bloqueei minha mente! Estava com meus sentimentos expostos e ele se aproveitou disso! – disse Harry sentando nos degraus da sala da diretoria.

Gina se aproximou de Harry, assim como, os demais amigos sentaram ali. Enquanto McGonagall entrava pelo escritório rapidamente. E os demais amigos de Harry e os sonserinos atrás.

Snape ainda não chegou! – disse a professora de Transformação.

Ele está em missão pra Ordem! Eu o avisarei... Dê o alerta aos demais Membros!... Lara foi capturada por Voldemort! – ordenou Dumbledore rapidamente.

Mas, Alvo, onde ela está? – Minerva apreensiva.

O diretor olhou Mundugus por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e ele abaixou a cabeça: - Talvez eu possa ajudar?... Larissa me entregou duas coisas que estão em bolso e pediu para lhe entregar Dumbledore! – disse Dungus apontando para o bolso do casacão.

Harry tirou rapidamente o objeto do local: - Uma chave e uma pulseira!

Dumbledore se aproximou e observou a chave na mão de Harry. Ela era grande e possuía em sua ponta, quatro espaços redondos e vazios. E a pulseira possuía uma pedra azul e dentro tinha um brilho intermitente:

Que chave é essa? E essa pulseira? – Gina apreensiva.

O diretor não respondeu, mas Harry logo depois falou que a profa. Trelawney disse no corredor:

Pode ser essa chave? – Potter curioso.

É! Pode ser!... Mas antes! Minerva vá! Avise os demais! Fiquem preparados! Eu darei o aviso da localização exata para vocês entrarem em ação! – Dumbledore apreensivo. Depois se virou a Firenze que foi a lareira e com o pó de floo se foi.

Venham! Todos vocês! – disse Dumbledore para todos os alunos presentes naquela sala.

Eles caminharam até a estátua do Gryffo perto do banheiro das meninas do primeiro andar. Enquanto isso, o diretor falava:

Durante esses últimos 4 anos. Larissa vem pesquisando as masmorras e a casa Sonserina, assim como, a Câmara Secreta...

Mas a profa. McGonagall disse que ela foi destruída! – exclamou Hermione.

Sim e não, srta. Granger!... Sim! Ela foi destruída, mas seus segredos foram levados para um lugar!... – Dumbledore se aproximou da estátua e atrás dela não existia um tipo de fechadura.

Eu sei onde vai dar essa passagem... ao Mausoléu! – disse o grifinório, filho de Tiago – Só não sei como abre?

Harry! Há algo de Larissa em seu bolso? – perguntou o diretor.

Sim! A pulseira e uma pedra que ela me deu e disse pra guardar, pois é o maior tesouro que ela tinha! – Harry entregou ao diretor.

Dumbledore pegou a pedra e a encaixou em um dos lugares vazios na ponta.

Lumus Máxima!... – disse Hermione com a varinha em punho depois a colocou em lugar estratégico. O que se viu foram imagens de animais distribuídos em pontos cardeais na parede.

Obrigada, Srta Granger! – Alvo Dumbledore.

De nada, senhor!... Nossa? É como o círculo feito pela Sacerdotisa no casamento? – exclamou Hermione impressionada.

Sim, srta. Granger! Ao norte é Lufa-Lufa! Ao leste, Corvinal! Ao sul, Grifinória e ao oeste... Sonserina! – respondeu o diretor aproximando-se da imagem da serpente e como mágica, a chave atravessou a parede:

Mas como sempre estes símbolos se unem e em equilíbrio consequentemente estão em constante movimento! – completou Dumbledore conduzindo a chave passando em círculo formando uma porta.

Os alunos ficaram maravilhados com a magia em questão.

Vamos! – dize Dumbledore começando a descer as escadas e o grupo atrás o seguiu.

Chegando ao local, os três fundadores saudaram a todos. Dumbledore que retribuiu, mas logo já foi avisando do problema em questão. A expressão do rosto de Rowena mudou drasticamente. O que antes era alegria a apreensão tomou conta. Godric ficou sério e Helga preocupada.

Nós gostaríamos de saber o verdadeiro segredo da fuga de Salazar Slytherin de Hogwarts! – perguntou o diretor de Hogwarts.

Gryffindor esfregou o queixo e disse: - Sim! O segredo!... O fato verdadeiro que fez Salazar abandonar Hogwarts!... Isto nos surpreendeu também! Pois desconhecíamos sobre a Câmara Secreta!... Sim! Agora sabemos!... E Larissa já sabe, pois recentemente ela deixou esse achado em nosso sepulcro!... Vejo que precisa de respostas!...

O fundador de Grifinória apontou para o quadro verde e este abriu dando para uma ante-sala.

Vocês fiquem aqui! – Alvo apontou para o grupo dos alunos.

Eu vou com você! – disse Potter rapidamente. O diretor frisou a testa, mas aceitou. Harry o seguiu a sala.

Ao chegar ali, viram que ao centro da saleta tinha uma penseira que estava num pilar. Dumbledore e Harry subiram os degraus que levavam ao objeto.

Alguns amigos entraram e ficaram parados abaixo presenciando a cena.

Antes de qualquer coisa!... De sabermos o que queremos! Concentre Harry!

O que?

Bloqueia sua mente para o que vai ver! Não queremos que intrusos em sua mente! – Dumbledore sorriu.

Mas como?

Use sua força interior para expulsar Voldemort da sua mente!... Larissa te ensinou nas aulas de DCAT!... Use-a!

Tinha razão. Não queria passar mais informação para o Lorde. – Por Lara! – completou Harry fechando os olhos e com a varinha em punho, concentrou. Procurou Voldemort pela sua cabeça. A cicatriz começou a doer. Continuou procurando até que o viu. Estava escondido e quieto num lugar escuro e sombrio da mente. Parece que não percebeu a presença de Harry, mas veio a mente toda aquela sensação da morte dos pais.

_i- Pense em coisas boas que reforçam suas qualidades!- a voz de Larissa em uma das aulas soava como uma musica/i_

Algo em Harry subiu queimando com uma sensação de bem-estar: - Por Lara! Por Sirius! Pelos meus pais! – pensava Harry que logo depois apontou para o lado de onde estava o Lorde e: - Protego!

Sentiu que algo saiu dali como um peso grande. A cicatriz parou instantaneamente de doer. O alivio tomou conta do corpo de Harry que suspirou.

Depois de ver que sua mente estava limpa de qualquer ação do mal. Harry se sentiu aliviado e percebeu que seu poder interno estava mais forte.

Então, o diretor ergueu a varinha e Harry fez o mesmo.

Por que precisamos saber mais? Salazar queria destruir os trouxas que estudassem na escola...! Este é o segredo, não?

Isto nós sabemos! O que não se entende, se ele queria destruí-los, por que ele não ficou? E por que passou para o descendente dele esta tarefa, se ele poderia ter feito isso pessoalmente? – Dumbledore olhou Potter por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

Harry condordou.

Pronto, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore

Ele concordou.

Dumbledore tocou a varinha na penseira: uma fumaça verde começou a sair dali e a cobrir os dois.

Em menos de alguns minutos, a fumaça se desfez.

Harry compreendeu o passado de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts e com isso pensou ter a chance de livrar Larissa de uma morte.

Saíram dali e foram para sala principal.

Agora faz sentido, professor! – Harry raciocinando.

Sim! O tipo de sangue de Larissa será nosso trunfo contra Voldemort! – disse Dumbledore apressadamente.

O que houve? – Ron sem saber ao certo. Hermione ficou reflexiva.

Sim, mas e Larissa? – Harry não ligando para dúvida de Rony.

Vejo que você está com uma pulseira! Ela está com o brilho azul intermitente? – Rowena perguntou.

Harry? O que você viu lá dentro? – Neville curioso.

Sim! – respondeu Harry segurando o objeto e não dando muita bola para os amigos.

Ela ainda vive!... Este objeto está magicamente ligado ao coração dela!.. Enquanto brilhar assim! Larissa vive! – disse Rowena com sorriso no rosto. O sopro de esperança perpassou no filho de Lílian Potter.

Só falta saber o local onde ela se encontra! – disse Gina pouco se importando com o que aconteceu e preocupada com o que podia acontecer.

Mas onde a encontraremos? – Susana apreensiva.

Dumbledore disse: - Severo ainda não entrou em contato comigo! Deve ter acontecido algo!.. Algo que ele não pode por colocar a perder em missão da Ordem e também para o bem de Larissa!

Logo depois de falar, Hermione tomou a palavra:

Concentre-se, Harry!

O que, Mione?

Procure ver onde Voldemort está! – Gina dando a mão a ele. Harry sentiu algo subir e descer no ventre.

Confiante, ele fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar. Juntou todo seu desejo de procurar a mente de Voldemort:

i"Você está ligado a mim assim como eu a você!... Você me escolheu e me marcou como seu igual!... Neste momento, assume as suas escolhas, Lorde! Assim como eu estou a escolher!... Agora quem quer saber sou eu!... Onde está você, Voldemort? Onde está Larissa?"/i – pensou Harry que quando menos se deu conta já tinha uma visão clara do local. Era escuro, mas o brilho da pedra azul no pescoço de Lara realçava o ambiente.

Potter abriu os olhos e disse abruptamente: - O cemitério próximo a Hogwarts!

Onde é isso? Existe esse lugar? – Draco incrédulo.

Sim! Existe!... Está atrás daquela porta! Apenas sigam em frente, vocês passaram por um pequeno caminho da Floresta e chegarão onde tem a maioria das lápides! – disse Helga apontando para o local e a entrada se abriu.

Antes de irmos! – disse Dumbledore se aproximando de Mundugus: - Você se lembra do que te pedi, Dungus?...

Fletcher concordou: - Sim!

Concorda com que eu tinha lhe dito?

Sim, senhor! – Dungus confiante.

Vai fazer? – perguntou Dumbledore curioso.

Sim, vou!

Certo, então!... Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Bones e Sr. Zabini, vocês estão incumbidos de fazerem algumas coisas: primeiro, levem Mundugus até Madame Pomfrey e diga a ela pra encaminhá-lo a St. Mungus!... Segundo, se eu não me engano também, os demais membros da Ordem devem estar chegando e com certeza, Remo deve ter acionado os aurores também! Então, avise que darei o sinal para eles aparecerem no local exato!... Terceiro... humm! Boa sorte!... E Harry! Guarde esse camafeu, por favor, no seu bolso! – Dumbledore fechou a frase com um sorriso.

Eles se despediram e os outros – Luna, Gina, Neville, Draco – seguiram Dumbledore e Harry.

Já era noite quando saíram do Mausoléu. Enquanto caminhavam, Harry estava pensando sobre a profecia e começou a compreender as aulas de DCAT. Então, sorriu para ele mesmo.

O que está pensando, Harry? – Dumbledore curioso e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Esse ano todo, estive pensando sobre a profecia! Você disse que Voldemort me escolheu por ser igual a ele, um mestiço! Por isso não ele não escolheu, Neville! – disse Harry olhando pra Neville que acompanhava atrás deles e depois continuou falando com o diretor:

Mas Voldemort preza tanto a pureza do sangue dos bruxos?

A profecia estava referindo aos dois... Mas Voldemort escolheu bvocê/b por acreditar que ser uma pessoa com o mesmo tipo de sangue que ele pode ser mais combatível, se podemos dizer assim!... Só que ele não sabia de seu misterioso poder interno, Harry!... E agora, eu suponho que ele está se preparando melhor! – Dumbledore tinha um sério na voz e continuou a fala:

E sobre sua segunda colocação! Sim, ele preza pela pureza do sangue! Ele tentou isso com Gina! Se reerguer com uma pessoa de puro sangue! Não conseguiu, pois você o impediu!... Acredito que quando ele soube que um dos McClaggans estava vivo! Ele poderia se fortalecer da mesma forma!... Só que com um diferencial neste tipo de sangue! Ou seja, Lara que tem mais significado pra ele nessa pureza, por ser filha de Salazar!...– Dumbledore em tom de apreensão.

E absorvendo a energia e o sangue de Larissa reafirmaria a descendência dele e ele será o único herdeiro! – completou Harry.

Exatamente! Mas você pode perceber que vimos na penseira de Slytherin... – Dumbledore com um sorriso nos lábios.

Potter concordou e depois continuou:

E também as aulas de DCAT foram importantes! Elas aumentaram sua força interna e poder realizá-las. Sinto que posso bloquear a entrada de Voldemort em minha mente!

E o que também me lembra, Harry, você tem algo dentro de você que Voldemort desconhece! O que aumenta possibilidade dele querer se fortalecer!... – Dumbledore olhando pra frente frisou a testa e viu Larissa em um lugar mais alto de onde eles estavam.

Lara! – disse Harry em alto tom. Dumbledore segurou o braço de Potter o impedindo de seguir a diante.

McClaggan estava dentro de uma redoma mágica a meia altura onde o brilho azul de seu colar refletia em névoas que a circundava.

O que foi? – Draco olhando para os lados.

Está fácil... e quieto demais! – sussurrou Gina. Um silêncio se formou no local. Todos levantaram que estavam iluminando o caminho.

De repente, raios apareceram por todos os lados.

Desfiem! – disse Harry indo ao chão. Dumbledore bloqueou com expelindo um feitiço que rebateu em uma lápide.

Vários seguidores apareceram de uma vez. O diretor de Hogwarts ia lançar um feitiço para avisar a Ordem, mas teve que esperar para lutar contra 4 comensais que avançaram contra ele.

Vocês ficaram mais corajosos depois do nosso último encontro no Ministério da Magia, meninos! – disse Dumbledore colocando-os de cabeça pra baixo num movimento de varinha.

Ai! – o grito de Gina fez Harry levantar e indo na direção de onde ela estava. A Weasley foi levantada no ar por um dos bruxos das trevas. Harry murmurou um contra-feitiço e Luna soltou um feitiço de levitação para evitar que ela caísse.

Estupefaça! – disse Neville logo depois de se defender de um feitiço. O seguidor caiu ao chão.

Draco se aproximou de Dumbledore e ficou ali lançando alguns feitiços de proteção.

Quem diria! Um "Malfoy" lutando contra nós! – a voz de Lúcio era de sarcasmo e lançou um feitiço contra o próprio filho.

Protego! – disse Draco e Dumbledore lançou um feitiço expulsório em Lúcio em contra-ataque.

Ele é seu filho! Como pode! – exclamou Harry.

Filho? Meu?... Quem disse?... – disse Malfoy limpando a boca onde escorria sangue e depois gritou: – PEGUEM-NOS!...

Neste momento, o grupo ficou cercado pelos comensais da morte. Quando se aproximavam e iriam lançar um Avada, Dumbledore levantou a mão e um vento levantou os seguidores de Voldemort que começaram a girar no redemoinho.

CHEGA! – bradou uma voz ao lado de Larissa. Um jorro de fogo saiu da varinha do Lorde das Trevas. Harry empurrou Gina e Luna pra longe dali, enquanto Dumbledore fez o mesmo com Draco e Neville. A serpente de fogo cercou Potter e o diretor.

– CANSEI DESSA BRINCADEIRA! – continuou o Lorde quando os seguidores caíram ao chão bruscamente.

Harry levantou a varinha, mas Dumbledore o impediu.

Mas..? – Harry confuso.

Tenha paciência... saberemos a hora!.. Lara ainda vive! Veja!– respondeu Dumbledore.

Potter olhou para a pulseira em seu pulso: - Mas continuarei com a varinha!

Os outros seguidores das trevas pegaram os outros garotos tirando as varinhas das mãos deles.

Ora! Ora! Ora!... Eu imaginei que iria me encontrar, pois percebi que Harry Potter usou minha mente!... – Voldemort bateu palmas ironicamente e continuou dizendo: - Parabéns! Estou impressionado com sua habilidade de surpreender a cada ano em Hogwarts!

Isso me lembra uma pessoa também, Tom! Mas essa habilidade de surpreender tenha passado dos limites! – Dumbledore calmamente.

Sua perspicácia pela minha história aumentou, Dumbledore! Admirável, mas é não o suficiente para salvar sua pupila que durante anos você escondeu!... Aliás, eu tenho que agradecer, pois você a tornou mais forte e com mais energia, consequentemente, posso retornar com mais poder e vencer a morte! – Voldemort com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry levantou a varinha e o Lorde continuou:

Se quiser sua amiga viva, Harry Potter! Abaixe sua varinha!.. Nada! Impedirá!... Nenhum feitiço passará ali da redoma!... Apenas o sangue de Salazar atravessa o círculo!... Eu e Lara somos os únicos! Ela está inconsciente, não lutará contra mim!... Desistam!... Essa batalha está ganha!... – Voldemort deu uma gargalhada assustadora. - Veja!.. O sangue e a energia dela estão sendo sugados para dentro de mim! E cada minuto, eu sinto o sangue de Salazar correndo em minhas veias, assim como, eu sinto a eterna memória de Slytherin aumentando ainda mais imortalidade! – o Lorde das Trevas abriu os abraços fazendo que uma parte da névoa translúcida saísse da redoma e invadisse o corpo do Lorde. Larissa se contorceu.

Harry ficou com raiva ao ver aquilo. Dumbledore apoiou a mão no ombro de Potter que fitou o diretor.

Sentiu algo mexer no bolso da calça, tirou o pomo e junto o camafeu de esmeralda dali. E lembrou que Larissa tinha dito nas Colinas de Raven sobre a união dos sangues, da amizade entre amigas e entre casas. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil, estava mente apresentava uma sagacidade de poucos: "Sangue de Lara está aqui no pomo e nas pedras de Draco e Neville... O camafeu de esmeralda de Rowena é a história de Larissa... Os sonhos... O sonho da garotinha..."

Neste momento, como um rápido relance, Harry percebeu o que poderia ser feito e a esperança de salvar Larissa se renovou:

Você preza pela pureza do sangue, Voldemort!... – disse Harry querendo ganhar tempo.

Sim!... Prezo! E desprezo os sangues ruins! Trouxas! Salazar tinha um sonho em destruí-lo, mas eu quero mais! E pela pureza deste sangue!.. E eu terei! Só sangue puro e não mais o mestiço em minhas veias, Harry Potter!... Assim, eu serei poderoso o bastante para destruí-lo aqui e agora!... Você jaz ao lado de seus tolos pais! – disse o Lorde das Trevas apontando para o jazigo dos Potters.

Enquanto o Lorde falava, Harry se virou para Longbotton e Malfoy e fitando-os: i"_Neville, Malfoy, peguem as pedras que estão com vocês!... Não deixa ninguém perceber! E ao meu sinal, atirem-as na redoma de Larissa!"./_i

Neville e Draco se entreolharam assustados e pareciam não entender nada. i"Por favor! Precisamos salvar Larissa!.. Confiem!"/i, completou Harry se virando ao Lorde:

Tem uma coisa que você não sabe!... – procurando mais tempo para afastar o lorde da redoma.

Tom Riddle se virou e frisou a testa parecia que tentava ler a mente de Potter, enquanto Harry continuava a falar:

Você não sabe de toda a verdade, Voldemort?... O porquê de Slytherin abandonar Hogwarts... O porquê dele deixar para o herdeiro destruir os alunos nascidos trouxas... O porquê ele não teve coragem suficiente para fazer isso...

Eu sei o suficiente pra saber que Larissa é filha dele com Rowena Ravenclaw... sangue mais puro e eterno, não há! – respondeu Voldemort.

É aí, onde você se engana... AGORA! – disse Harry lançando o pomo, seguido de Neville e Draco com suas respectivas pedras.

Elas passaram pela redoma, quebrando-a. O estardalhaço e a luminosidade foram grandes. Muitos taparam os ouvidos e cerraram os olhos. Quando terminou, Larissa estava ao chão e pra surpresa dos presentes ali, um dos comensais estava segurando-a nos braços.

Ora! O que temos aqui, um traidor! – Lúcio Malfoy surpreso.

Bartô Jr.? – se espantou alguns comensais.

Sempre suspeitei de Barto Jr.! – comentou Bellatrix.

TOLA! CALE-SE!... NÃO É BARTO JR.! – bradou Voldemort. – Devia ter percebido antes, mas com sua excepcional habilidade em oclumência e suas poções são potentes, não estou muito surpreendido... Severo Snape! – Voldemort cinicamente se aproximando.

Snape tirou a máscara e apontando a varinha para o Lorde das Trevas.

Dumbledore sorriu e então Harry compreendeu tudo. Snape se estava tomando a poção polisssuco e com a habilidade de oclumência, espionava para Ordem.

Larissa levantou a mão e acariciou o rosto de Snape. Potter olhou a pulseira que continuava a pulsar.

Que romântico!... Nagini! - disse Voldemort rapidamente. A serpente laçou Snape, tirando de perto de Lara.

Jogue o camafeu, Harry!.. Jogue para Larissa! – disse Dumbledore. Potter o fez caindo próximo a Lara.

QUEBRE, LARA! QUEBRE O CAMAFEU! LIBERE SALAZAR! – gritou Dumbledore. Não se sabe como Larissa encontrou forças para fazer isso e conseguiu.

Uma fumaça verde se fez e um vulto saiu dali. A memória de Slytherin estava presente naquele local.


	24. Chapter 29

_**Cap 29: A batalha no cemitério**_

Os comensais se ajuntaram e pareciam estarrecidos com a cena. Draco e Neville hesitaram em se abraçar, mas desistiram logo que perceberam o que iriam fazer. Luna e Gina estavam quietas. Dumbledore ficou sério e frisou a testa. Enquanto, Harry pressentiu que a verdade viria a tona.

Lara estava de pé e falava em língua de cobra. Nagini soltou Snape que caiu ao chão e a serpente permaneceu quieta.

Salazar estava ali sua presença era visível. O corpo de Lara possuía uma aura verde e seus olhos mudaram de cor rapidamente para o verde que era radiante e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Voldemort, a princípio assustado, se recompôs ao perceber que era seu ascendente que estava presente aquele cemitério e um ar de confiança tomou em sua face:

- Slytherin, Potter! Você o trouxe! Você agora cometeu o seu maior erro!... Os trouxas estão com seus dias contados...

- Ahhhh! – disse Lara com uma voz masculina. – Sim! Trouxas... Como era meu desejo eliminá-los de Hogwarts!... Não eram dignos de aprender saberes bruxos e de magia!

O Lorde das Trevas deu um sorriso irônico.

Potter olhou para Dumbledore e pensou que talvez não fosse o certo:

- Acalme-se, Harry! Você tomou uma decisão justa e a mais simples... não o que esteja achando que se enganou!

Mesmo assim, Potter voltou a olhar a cena. Ainda estava com a varinha em punho e o circulo da serpente os circundavam.

Voldemort continuou a dizer: - Você está de volta! Fundador de Sonserina! Os trouxas tremerão e eu sou seu descendente...

Entretanto, o lorde foi interrompido por Larissa que caminhava imponente próximo a ele:

- Sim! Naqueles tempos, eu possuía raiva a aqueles indignos!... Passei odiar ainda mais depois da minha briga com Godric que ainda convenceu a Rowena se colocar contra mim... Oh! Minha adorada Ravenclaw!... Como tive ódio!... - Lara fecha os punhos e com tom enraivecido continuou:

- Então, construí a Câmara Secreta para mostrar que apenas os sangues puros pudessem ter o direito saber mágico! - o rosto de Lara estava mostrava um empalidecer.

- E você, com esta ira, a construiu para eliminar os trouxas de Hogwarts! E deixou para seu herdeiro abrisse e continuasse seu ideal...!... Eu! Eu sou seu herdeiro e fiz isso! – Voldemort se encheu de orgulho ao dizer isso.

Dumbledore gritou: - Mas você fugiu, Salazar!... Fugiu de Hogwarts, quando poderia facilmente fazer o que planejava fazer...

- Exato! Eu poderia, mas eu deixei para que meu herdeiro fizesse o que não tive coragem de fazer com as minhas próprias mãos... Ahhh! Como era possível? Por que Rowena, por que você não disse?... (O rosto de Lara empalideceu)... Eu queria destruir os indignos, mas como eu podia fazer isso sem derramar o sangue de quem eu amava! – disse Salazar lamentando.

Voldemort franziu a testa: - Como assim?

Depois o lorde olhou para Potter que sorriu e estava atento com a cena, enquanto Slytherin continuava a falar:

- Sim!... Estava tudo pronto para fazer o que estava planejando! Os demais fundadores não saberiam o que os atingiria! Os trouxas seriam mortos debaixo do nariz deles!... No entanto, eu descobri um fato que desconhecia logo depois que construi a Câmara Secreta!... Numa noite, depois de uma briga entre eu e Rowena! Estava caminhando nos corredores de Hogwarts e uma das portas das salas estava aberta e lá estavam Godric, Rowena e Helga!... Pensei que certamente estavam planejando algo contra mim!...

i- Salazar está decidido a não aceitar trouxas na Casa dele! – afirmou Rowena lamentando.

- Eu tenho meus receios, Godric! – disse Helga, enquanto Godric ficava diante de uma janela com olhar distante. – Godric?

- Eu sei, Helga! Salazar é impulsivo e cabeça-dura! Eu o conheço! Apesar de nossos desentendimentos, eu entendo a posição dele... só que não concordo com relação aos trouxas! Ele está com raiva! O que o torna mais obsessivo! – disse Godric sem tirar os olhos da janela.

- Porque ele não gosta de trouxas? – Rowena estranhando.

- Ele tem a idéia quem é sangue bruxo é que pode ter o saber bruxo! Trouxas e Mestiços de nada valem!.. É uma idéia fixa, que nem eu tive sobre só os corajosos e você sobre os de saber elevado, Rowena! – Godric se aproximou de Huffpuff e continuou: - Mas mudamos de opinião, depois da argumentação de Helga que ensinava a todos sem distinção das características, potenciais e habilidades!

- Somos humanos com todo potencial dentro de nós! Não somos superiores em nada, somos iguais perante a qualquer ensinamento da vida! Quando nascemos, temos vários potenciais para diversas atividades, mas é pelo nosso interesse e escolhas que caminhamos para aperfeiçoarmos nossas habilidades em determinada característica, aumentando, assim, mais a motivação dentro de nós! É onde nos torna únicos! – disse Helga com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Cada um complementa o outro, cada um em sua qualidade!.. Hogwarts foi formado por um grupo de amigos! Cada um complementando seu conhecimento para passar para os demais, é isso que sempre sonhamos! – disse Rowena.

- Sim! Salazar disse que não ensinaria trouxas e me preocupei mais... – Gryffindor se aproximou de Ravenclaw.

- A mim também, Godric! – o rosto da fundadora de Corvinal entristeceu: - Agradeço sua amizade por não contar a verdade a ele.

- Rowena! Conte a Salazar! Se ele a amar de verdade, ele vai se arrepender!... – disse Helga.

- Não! Salazar está muito nervoso! Está doido e obsessivo!.. Se Rowena contar pra ele que ela é trouxa, não sei o que ele pode fazer!... – disse Godric pesaroso. /i

Voldemort deu dois passos para trás de perplexidade no que tinha acabado de ouvir: - O sangue de Ravenclaw é trouxa?

Os comensais murmuravam entre si. O lorde fitou Potter e Dumbledore dizendo: - Vocês sabiam! Larissa é mestiça!... Não tenho sangue puro em minhas veias!

Salazar continuou:

- Lacrei a Câmara!... Eu fugi de Hogwarts! Eu não podia ter o sangue de quem amava em minhas mãos! Deixei para que depois da morte de Rowena, os trouxas pudessem ser eliminados da escola... De qualquer casa que ele fosse, ele teria meu sangue pra ter o poder de abrir o local secreto!... Onde foi meu erro!... Fiquei sabendo que Sonserina se manteve de pé! Fiquei intrigado de como Godric conseguiu depois do fundador Slyhterin largou a instituição!... Foi onde que recentemente, uma mulher entrou contato comigo!... Esta que estou a usar o corpo dela de nome Larissa!... Ela me contou da história depois de minha saída... Rowena estava grávida! E é onde o meu sangue permaneceu na memória da escola!..

Harry pensou: - "Por isso que ela foi a Câmara Secreta aquele dia!"

- Godric casou com Rowena para que a criança tivesse nome, pois eu tinha sumido no mundo! E por amizade, os fundadores mantiveram Sonserina acreditando que a sagacidade e agudeza de espírito era uma habilidade útil aos alunos!... Mesmo distante, eles acreditavam em mim! – Salazar olhou para Voldemort com um olhar frio.

- Eu sou seu herdeiro! Eu abri a Câmara Secreta! – disse o Lorde com veemência.

- Sim! Mas antes não sabia da existência de Larissa e de toda a história!... – respondeu Salazar.

- Não ligue para isso! Eu também vim de uma linhagem sua mestiça e, no entanto, eu odeio os trouxas como você, poderoso Slyhterin! – disse Voldemort.

- Não mais!... Com a história de Larissa! Percebi que o amor de Rowena permaneceu quando ela gerou um filho! Mesmo com meu ódio aos trouxas iguais a ela, ela ainda me amou e gerou um filho!... Um sangue trouxa ajudou manter minha memória viva! Por amor!... E agora eu vejo! O que seria da comunidade bruxa, se não tivesse a miscigenação dos sangues! Não sobraria um bruxo de sangue puro para contar a divulgar o mundo bruxo! Ou até pra descobrir potenciais nos próprios trouxas! Como Godric percebeu em Rowena quando a tirou do convento!... Agora pra mim está claro e me arrependo! Meu maior desejo é voltar a Hogwarts e continuar o sonho de amigos! – disse Salazar.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos assustado: - Ela! Eu sinto que Larissa está...! Não! Não pode! Ela não pode continuar! Eu sou seu herdeiro! Eu sou...

- Você, Tom Riddle, é meu descendente, mas usou minha teimosia e meus projetos contra trouxas na escola e colocou-os para o poder de ter o mundo bruxo em suas mãos! Sua ganância foi longe demais! – disse Slyhterin apontando o dedo ao Lorde.

- Não! Eu sou seu único herdeiro! E serei!... – Voldemort não tinha prestado atenção ao que Salazar tinha dito e levantou a mão em direção a Larissa e um raio verde começou a chamuscar de sua varinha.

- Você não vai matar a única e verdadeira prova que a memória de Slytherin existe e é eterna! E continuará assim! – disse Salazar saindo do corpo de Larissa e se jogando na frente Riddle.

Larissa caiu ao chão. Severo a segurou e depois a puxando para um canto mais seguro. A serpente de fogo que circundavam Dumbledore e Potter se desfez. Os comensais ficaram aterrorizados com a cena. Aproveitando da distração dos seguidores, Draco, Neville, Luna e Gina fizeram um feitiço convocatório para retomar suas respectivas varinhas e depois correram em direção aos professores Snape e McClaggan.

O Lorde das Trevas estava sendo consumido por labaredas de fogo de cor esverdeada.

Neste instante, os membros da Ordem, aurores do Ministério e Krum e a guarda de bruxos da Bulgária apareceram voando em vassouras. Hagrid, Máxime e Grope pelo chão.

- Lutem! Lutem! Matem a todos!... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – disse Voldemort antes de sumir na fumaça

Lucio Malfoy pecebeu que estavam em desvantagem numérica e lançou a Marca Negra no céu. Logo depois, vários dementadores e alguns gigantes apareceram.

E a batalha começou. Raios de feitiços riscavam o céu.

Enquanto isso, num canto mais seguro. Os garotos sorriram ao ver que a professora McClaggan estava bem.

- Lara! – disse Snape sério.

- Eu estou bem, Severo! Apenas cansada, mas bem! – disse retribuindo o sorriso.

- Eu tenho que levá-la para escola! Você estará segura lá! – disse Snape em tom de seriedade.

- A Ordem precisa de você, Severo!... O numero de dementadores é grande! Eles precisam de ajuda! – disse Lara enfraquecida.

- Eu não posso abandoná-la! Não nesse estado! – disse Severo preocupado e ansioso.

- Os garotos cuidarão de mim! – disse Larissa segurando a mão de Harry. Snape olhou Potter e cerrou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Larissa acariciou o rosto de Severo, chamando-lhe a atenção. Ele afirmou com a cabeça, depois levantou e disse bruscamente: - Levem-na a Hogwarts em segurança!

Logo depois saiu dali para a batalha. Começou a chover fortemente.

- Vamos! – disse Draco rapidamente.

Caminharam alguns passos a frente e conseguiram ter uma visão da batalha naquele cemitério. Estava difícil de identificar quem era quem ali.

- Vamos! – disse Draco mais ansioso ainda. – Eles conseguirão sem nós!

Continuaram a caminhar e depois de alguns minutos um pio de um pássaro ecoou no céu. A ave cortou num vôo rasante no local da batalha. O piar era grande e alto que amedrontou alguns comensais: - É um augúrio! Morte! Morte está próxima!

- Aurus! – exclamou Harry consigo mesmo.

A ave piou até sumir no meio das gotas da tempestade.

- Sim! Teremos mortes aqui! Estamos numa batalha! Agora lutemos! Morte aos orderianos! – disse a voz do comensal Macnair. A luta recomeçou.

Harry sentiu o sangue borbulhar, queria fazer algo pra ajudar.

- Vamos! – de novo Draco.

Mais alguns passos, um membro da Ordem foi jogado para o lado onde estava o grupo de alunos com a professora depois de bloquear um feitiço de Bellatrix:

- Morra! Seu velho auror! Você não tem mais utilidade para o mundo! – bradou a seguidora do Lorde das Trevas.

Harry saiu de onde estava e correu em direção ao membro que gemia de dor.

- Moody! – exclamou Potter.

- Oi, Harry!... – Alastor parecia severamente machucado.

- O que houve? – Neville preocupado.

- Estou velho pra isso!... Acho que não levo mais jeito!... A idade está pesando!... E também fiz o que devia ser feito!... Minha hora está chegando! – Olho-Tonto ofegava e falava frases soltas.

- MOLLY! CUIDADO! – gritou senhor Weasley que lançou um feitiço para salvar a mulher. Gina estremeceu e pegou a varinha. Perecia que queria lutar.

Um fogo se alastrou para o lado da cabana de Hagrid, justamente no terreno onde as sementes do jardim de lírios iria brotar.

Moody continuou a falar: - Ah! Juventude!... Força e vontade de lutar!.. Grifinória... Coragem!...

Neste tempo, mais um grito de dor no meio da batalha. Um raio perdido veio em direção a Potter. Draco gritou: - Protego Potter! salvando Harry de ser estuporado.

- Digamos que estamos quites, Potter! – disse Draco.

Neville ficou assustado e Moody continuava:

- Percebemos que nas horas mais difíceis aqueles que achávamos que poderia pisar mais em nós, são os primeiros a nos dar a mão para levantarmos!... LufaLufa!.. A amizade aparece nas horas que menos esperamos...

- Precisamos fazer algo? O numero de bruxos bons está baixando! Temos que ajudar! E Olho-Tonto precisa de cuidados! – disse Neville preocupado, enquanto Alastor dizia frases soltas:

- Sonserina!... Sagacidade para os astutos e de coração dignos de tal habilidade! Mas usem com inteligência... Corvinal!

Moody deu o ultimo suspiro e caiu ao chão.

- Moody? – Harry começou a chorar. Uma raiva e vontade lutar invadiu o coração de Potter.

Larissa se aproximou enfraquecida e disse: - Vão! Eu estarei bem!... Draco e Luna ficam comigo e grifinórios vão lutar!

Gina afirmou com a cabeça e levantou. Neville fez o mesmo. Harry hesitou. Não sabia qual decisão tomar. Estava difícil decidir: Levar Larissa em segurança ou ajudar aqueles que precisavam de ajuda?

- Harry! Eu estou bem! Vá! – disse Lara encostando-se a uma lápide.

Luna sorriu para Potter e depois olhou para Draco: - Por favor, Harry! Uma vez na vida devemos confiar numa situação como esta, mesmos naqueles que você achava que não se pode ter confiança! – disse Lovegood.

Harry concordou depois de ganhar mais confiança com o sorriso de Luna. Então, ele, Neville e Gina foram para batalha.

- Como lutaremos? – perguntou Neville meio incrédulo no que fazia, mas caminhava ao lado de Harry.

- Como fizemos na luta contra os comensais ano passado no Ministério e na luta contra os gigantes em Hogsmead!... Defesa, Contra-Ataque! Ataque! Defesa! Contra-Ataque!... Lembrem-se dos feitiços e queira de coração executá-los! Pois assim terão mais efeito!... Está sempre atento e perceber o feitiço antes de ser lançado e isso em memória do bom e velho Moody: Vigilância Constante!... – disse Harry já bloqueando um feitiço e lançando um contra-ataque.

A luta começou para jovens garotos.

E passaram as horas.

A chuva tinha virado uma garoa.

Os gigantes já foram vencidos. Olympia Maxime cuidava dos ferimentos do marido Hagrid, enquanto Grope vigiava para ninguém atacasse de surpresa.

A maioria dos comensais ainda estava em pé e lutava.

Os aurores, Krum e seus amigos lutavam contra os dementadores que pareciam serem muitos e não tinha fim. Por mais que conjurassem um patrono digno de atordoar por um bom tempo vários dementadores, sempre aparecia outro por trás para atacar um bruxo.

Mesmo com o Patrono em forrma de Fênix de Dumbledore não conseguia atordar os milhares de Dementadores que sempre apareciam.

- Temos que fazer algo! – disse Neville enquanto lançou um patrono na forma de elefante que com sua tromba lançou dez dementadores para longe dali.

Potter ficou impressionado como Neville conseguiu fazer o feitiço.

A chuva tinha cessado e as nuvens estavam se esparçando.

Neste instante, Harry ouviu um grito: - Ahhh!

Viu que Hestia Jones foi estuporada Percy que soltou uma gargalhada: - HAHAHA! Menos um!... Agora quem será o próximo!

Percy se virou e viu Snape lutando contra Crabbe, Goyle e Nott ao mesmo tempo: Humm! O traidor! Terei meu reconhecimento do meu mestre!

O irmão ganancioso de Ron saiu dali e foi buscar uma posição de ataque contra Severo. Harry percebendo isso resolveu tomar uma outra decisão e talvez a mais difícil, salvar uma pessoa que não gostava dele.

Entretanto...

- Vamos bebezinho Potter! Vamos duelar! – disse Bellatrix se colocando a frente de Harry.

- Ora! Por que não vai procurar alguém da sua altura, Lestrange! – disse Harry com falta de paciência.

- Eu quero você!... Boa resposta, não? – zombou Bella.

- Mas quem quer você agora, sou eu! – disse outra voz atrás de Harry. Era Neville com a varinha na mão e parecia com um rosto confiante em suas palavras.

- Será um prazer, bebezinho Longbottom!... E o próximo será você, Potter! Espere e verá! – disse Bellatrix deixando Harry para trás e lançando um feitiço de ataque contra Neville que desviou. O filho dos Longbottons revidou com um raio que cortou o a face da Lestrange.

Harry percebeu que Neville estaria bem. Quando se virou para seguir Percy, este estava com varinha apontada para Snape que agora lutava apenas contra Nott.

- O mestre me recompeçará! – sorriu Percy com ar de orgulho. – Avada Kedavra!

Harry correu para impedir o feitiço. Gritou para alertar o professor Snape que estuporou Nott e se virou para o lado onde Percy estava.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, os raios solares da manhã começavam a aparecer junto com um brilho e uma música no cemitério.

O brilho era forte e musica tão vibrante que os dementadores fugiram de tamanha beleza e alegria. Era Fawkes que apareceu voando e indo de encontro ao feitiço da morte lançado por Percy.

Todos pararam de lutar naquele instante.

Harry ficou impressionado com a decisão da ave que se colocou entre o feitiço e o professor Snape. Desse encontro, uma luz multicor saiu de dentro da ave. Cores esverdeadas e avermelhadas foram formadas com mais intensidade. De repente, um raio verde voltou atingindo a Percy que estatelou ao chão.

Logo depois, uma exploção se fez na ave. Uma fumaça densa e forte cobriu todo cemitério. Seguido de um silêncio.

- O que houve? – perguntou alguém.

- Que silencio é esse? – outra pessoa.

- Cadê os comensais? – um auror perto de Harry.

- Fugiram! E deixaram para trás Percy! Ele está morto! – disse Podmore. Logo depois ouviu um choro de Molly Weasley ao lado do corpo do filho.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shackbolt.

- Não sabemos ao certo! – respondeu Tonks.

Harry viu o local onde Fawkes caiu e se aproximou dali.

E percebeu que não era uma ave que estava no local, mas uma pessoa. Harry teve uma sensação de aperto no coração quando mais se aproximava.

Foi o que mais temia em seu coração, aconteceu.

- LARA! – o grito de Harry ecoou pelo cemitério chamando atenção de todos.

Potter correu para perto dela e ela ainda suspirava e ofegante.

- Não toque nela! – alertou Dumbledore que chegou e se ajoelhou. – Se afaste, Harry!

Todos se aproximaram. A roupa chamucada de Lara e sua respiração as vezes parava com alguns minutos. Harry ouviu o diretor murmurra: - Este é o efeito! É assustador, mas é assim!

Lupin puxou Harry dali que olhou a pulseira onde o brilho pulsava fraquinho e ia desaparecendo.

Dumbledore abraçou o corpo de Larissa e Harry olhou a pulseira novamente que não tinha mais brilho nenhum.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Harry.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Cap 30: Final do ano letivo em Hogwarts_**

Lupin precisou de ajuda de Shackbolt para segurar Harry que se debatia querendo ir ver Larissa.

Neste mesmo momento, apareceu Tonks, Krum e dois aurores acompanhados do corpo de Moody.

- Oh! Mais perdas! – lamentou Hagrid que segurou o choro.

- Moody morreu! – disse Nymphadora com lágrimas nos olhos.

Dumbledore se aproximou do velho amigo e colocou a mão na testa do auror falando algumas palavras em uma língua que não dava para entender.

Foi quando Harry olhou para os lados e viu Draco se aproximar junto com Vance e Dogde que carregava Luna desacordada nos braços.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Draco esfregando a cabeça.

Potter com raiva partiu pra cima de Malfoy e o jogou ao chão:

- Você! Você! Você tinha que levá-la a Hogwarts em segurança!... Agora! Ela está morta! Ela está morta

- Quem? – Draco com a cara assustada.

- HARRY! – disse Dumbledore, mas o grifinório não deu atenção.

- LARISSA! – bradou Harry. – VOCÊ MERECE... MERECE! – continuou Potter a falar apontando a varinha para o garoto Malfoy e faíscas verdes chamuscaram dali.

- HARRY POTTER! – gritou Dumbledore lançou um feitiço tirando o grifinório de cima do sonserino.

- Ele é maluco! Pirado!... – disse Draco assustado e apontando para Harry: - Vocês viram!... Ele ia me matar!... Eu não sabia o tinha acontecido com a professora! Estávamos indo em direção a Hogwarts quando eu recebi uma pancada na cabeça e quando eu acordei tinha dois aurores do meu lado! Lovegood ainda está desacordada... Deve ter levado a pancada também!... E quando eu volto... Esse maluco querendo me matar!

- Acalme-se, Draco! – disse serenamente Dumbledore.

Harry estava suspenso no ar sob o efeito da magia de diretor de Hogwarts que logo depois o colocou ao chão. Potter ainda estava abalado, mas parou de se debater ao ver o corpo de Larissa sendo carregado por Hagrid.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Harry e apoiou sua mão no ombro do garoto dizendo: - Foi opção dela, Harry!

O filho de Lílian estava em soluços baixos e não disse nada. Dumbledore olhou para o lado e viu corpos. E pareceu lamentar fechando os olhos e logo dizendo:

- Minerva! Teremos um longo dia! Agora de manhã, todos os alunos retornarão a escola e receberão noticias tristes!... Por favor! Leve Draco e Luna! Eles precisam de cuidados! – o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore deixou uma lágrima cair sobre sua longa barba. A chefe de Grifinória também mostrava tristeza. E então o diretor continuou a dizer: - Hagrid! Leve Lara para os cuidados com funeral... Peça ajuda a Narcisa! Fleur e Maxime irão ajudá-la!... Remo! Creio que o corpo de Moody deve ser levado a Londres onde será velado!

- Sim! Avisarei imediatamente a Ministra! – disse Lupin se virando aos aurores.

Quatro aurores se aproximaram do corpo de Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody e o elevaram em uma maca mágica. Shackbolt deu a ordem: - AURORES! APRESENTAR VARINHAS!

Rapidamente, os demais aurores, alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix, Krum e seus amigos levantaram as varinhas para a passagem do corpo de Moody entre eles. Depois seguiram em escolta. Lupin se despediu dizendo que voltaria a Hogwarts a noite para o funeral de Larissa.

Enquanto isso, Molly Weasley chorando estava ao chão segurando o corpo de seu terceiro filho. Carlinhos junto com os gêmeos e Gui estavam em pé e cabisbaixos com cena. O diretor se aproximou de Arthur e sussurrou ao ouvido dele. O patriarca dos Weasley concordou com algo.

Se aproximando da mulher e com a ajuda dos filhos, eles seguiram carregando o corpo de Percy em direção a escola de magia.

- Harry? Vamos! Você precisa descansar! Melhor! Todos nós precisamos agora de um pouco de paz! – disse Dumbledore oferecendo a mão ao garoto que recusou saindo bufando dali e indo a cabana de Hagrid.

Chegando ali, percebeu que a região onde estavam as mudas dos lírios estava toda queimada. Lembrou de Larissa novamente. Sentia-se sozinho de novo. Da mesma forma que quando perdeu Sírius.

E ficou ali quieto e com pensamentos flutuantes e confusos até o sol das dez horas da manhã.

Voltando a escola, Harry percebeu que os alunos que retornaram já sabiam da morte da professora McClaggan e seguiu para torre de Grifinória sem comentar nada com ninguém.

Chegando lá, ficou sabendo que Gina e Ron junto com Hermione tinham ido embora para Toca dos Weasley, pois Percy seria enterrado próximo da casa deles. Segundo comentário de Neville, eles ficariam lá uma semana.

- Harry? – Neville pareceu preocupado. Potter foi para o quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

Deitou na cama e adormeceu profundamente.

Harry Potter acordou chorando apesar de não lembrar do sonho que teve. Olhou as horas: eram três horas da tarde. Levantando percebeu que Dino, Simas e Neville não se encontravam no dormitório. Foi a janela e viu que o dia estava ainda claro. Resolveu tomar banho para animar. Após o banho, seguiu em direção a sala comunal onde estava vazia. Lembrou que tinha o funeral de Larissa em Hogwarts. Foi até ao salão principal, estava e viu que todos os alunos estavam assistindo numa grande tela mágica o velório de Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody:

iAlastor Moody, auror aposentado e com grandes feitos para comunidade bruxa na luta contra Aquele-Que-Retornou e seus aos seguidores está sendo velado aqui no salão principal do Ministério da Magia desde meio-dia.

Segundo informações da Ministra Amélia Bones, Sr. Moody morreu em combate contras as forças do mal. Não se sabe ao certo onde foi tal batalha, mas há especulações que foi próxima a escola de magia de Hogwarts.

Sr. Moody, "Olho-Tonto" como era apelidado devido ao seu olho mágico de vidro que movia para todos os lados, foi um grande auror que preza pela prudência e segurança em suas ações: "Vigilância Constante!" era que dizia sempre segundo amigos próximos.

Alastor Moody chegou a lecionar na escola de magia em Hogwarts no período do Torneio Tribruxo e segundo alunos, um bom professor na arte de defesa contra arte das trevas.

Sim, telespectadores! Grande perda se faz neste dia. E várias autoridades bruxa comparecem pra prestar a ultima homenagem a esse auror especial!"/i

Enquanto, o caixão de Alastor que estava sendo lacrado os repórteres bruxos anunciavam todos os grandes feitos daquele auror pela comunidade bruxa, principalmente, na primeira guerra contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

i"Neste momento, os aurores levaram o caixão de Moody para uma sala sepulcral que se localiza no subsolo do Ministério da Magia. Lá o corpo desse Grande será guardado e lembrado pelas seguinte frase em seu jazigo:** bMantenham sua vigilância constante/b**"/i

Aurores com Tonks e Shackbolt estavam ladeando para segurar e conduzir o caixão para tal sala, onde apenas seguiu algumas pessoas e amigos pessoais de Moody. Todos os aurores levantaram as varinhas em sinal de respeito à passagem do caixão e entoaram ao mesmo tempo e em alto tom: "Vigilância Constante Sempre!".

Harry percebeu que Dumbledore não se encontrava entre as pessoas, chegando a ouvir o comentário de uma aluna morena Corvinal do primeiro ano que disse que o professor Filius Flitwick estava representando a Escola de Hogwarts.

- Quando será o funeral da professora McClaggan? E aonde será? – perguntou uma garota de Lufa-lufa ao uma de Corvinal.

- A noite, creio!.. Dizem que estão esperando sepultar o Moody primeiro!... Para arrumar aqui! A janta será nos salões comunais das casas! – respondeu a garota.

- E onde está o corpo dela? – perguntou uma outra garota Lufa-lufa.

- Não se sabe! Dizem que está na sala de Dumbledore! Mas é boato!... Eu acho que esteja nos aposentos dela! – comentou a menina morena.

Harry saiu correndo dali e foi para Torre Corvinal para o quarto de Larissa. Chegando lá, encontrou Narcisa Malfoy com lágrimas nos olhos recolhendo as roupas queimadas da amiga.

- Onde está Larissa? – perguntou Harry ofegante.

- Olá, Harry!... Você está bem?

- Estarei, se me disser onde está Lara?

Narcisa estranhou a atitude do garoto, mas respondeu seriamente:

- Lara foi levada temporariamente por Dumbledore para um lugar que ele não me informou ao certo, mas seria um lugar onde ela poderia ficar até que começasse o funeral dela...

Não deu tempo de ouvir o restante da fala da Sra. Malfoy, Harry saiu correndo dali e o único lugar que lhe veio a cabeça era a entrada do Mausoléu dos Fundadores. Foi até ao Griffo. Estava sem a chave para entrar no local: "Droga!", pensou recostando no lugar qdo percebeu que estava aberto, pois chegou a cair de costa ao chão.

Levantou mais que depressa descendo as escadas e seguindo o corredor que levava a sala principal., mas Larissa não estava lá.

Mas os Fundadores estavam rindo e pareciam comemorar algo:

- O que vocês estão rindo? – Harry nervoso.

- Ora! O Retorno de Slyhterin! – disse Godric com uma taça de vinho apontando pra Salazar que estava abraçado a Rowena e Helga muito feliz.

Harry ficou estarrecido com a cena, não imaginava que os fundadores comemorariam com tantas mortes no momento.

- O Retorno de um amigo! O Perdão!... Que forma maior de comemoração seria maior! Ao meu eterno amigo Salazar!... Venha, Harry Potter! Você salvou Hogwarts! Libertando Slytherin! – brindou Gryffindor tomando um gole longo de vinho, enquanto Rowena dava um beijo na bochecha de Slytherin e Helga abraçava-o fortemente.

Slytherin se aproximou dizendo que era eternamente grato.

- Vocês tinham razão! Ela iria morrer de qualquer forma! Os sonhos dela já falavam isso! – disse Harry entre as gargalhadas dos fundadores em festa.

- O que você está dizendo? – Salazar parou e perguntou com estranheza.

- Lara! Ela morreu hoje pela manhã! – disse Harry quando Godric e demais fundadores pararam de rir.

- Quando? – Salazar de cara feia e se aproximando de Potter.

- Depois que você sumiu com Voldemort! – respondeu Harry secamente.

Slytherin parecia assustado com que ouviu, enquanto Rowena soltou um grito de dor. Helga abraçou a amiga e Godric abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Salazar foi libertado através do perdão! E retornou a Hogwarts! Agora a escola está forte e unida com seu retorno! Por isso nossa felicidade!... Mas agora! Essa notícia da morte de Larissa! Então é assim! É assim que se fecha o ciclo de angustias e rivalidades passadas!... Ela tinha sangue sonserino e corvinal, mas agiu como uma grifinória e pela sua lealdade a Hogwarts e para o retorno de Slytherin, mas ela ainda escolheu a morte!

- Escolheu? Como assim? – Harry estava confuso. – Você está dizendo que escolheu se sacrificar para salvar Snape? Não faz sentido! Por que ela faria isso?... Ela deveria continuar entre nós!

Salazar parou e parecia apreensivo dizendo:

- Ela escolheu por ter um motivo que eu não tive coragem de lutar no passado! Eu desisti de Rowena e dos meus sonhos devido a um orgulho, presunção e arrogância de que seria superior! Eu fui egoísta e não tive sentimento altruísta para com os outros! Larissa não! Ela teve! Ela deu a vida dela por isso! Para combater a secura dos sentimentos humanos esquecidos por muitos inclusive de alguns alunos que passaram por esta casa verde de Hogwarts! Por isso o perdão! – disse o fundador de Sonserina consternadamente.

Harry dava passos para trás e não acreditava nas palavras daquela memória.

- Eu sinto tanto quanto você! – disse Salazar.

- Não sinta! Por de um sonseirno, ela não quis mais viver! – disse Harry secamente.

- Não pense que você seja o único a sofrer aqui, Harry Potter! Eu sou pai e sei agora como é perder um filho! Um filho que levou o nome de Slytherin durante anos da minha ausência! Mantendo a Casa Sonserina de pé!... Alias duas filhas! Não pense que gostei de saber da morte de Isabella, mãe de Tom Marvolo Riddle!... Não pense que não sinto nada em meu peito! Agora daria minha vida pela minha filha, mas ela fez o que fez por amor! E eu serei eternamente grato a ela, mas levando um sentimento de dor em meu coração! – disse Salazar entrando em seu quadro e sentando em sua cadeira.

Os fundadores entraram ali também, aproximando de Salazar. Rowena sentou no colo do seu antigo amor, enquanto ele fazia um afago nela. Helga ficou na parte de trás da cadeira, abraçando os dois. Godric apoiou sua mão no ombro de seu velho amigo.

Harry percebendo que nem os fundadores sabiam do paradeiro de Larissa, saiu dali correndo. Ainda queria explicações sobre a morte dela. De Sírius foi difícil entender, e agora dela, está quase impossível de reconhecer.

Voltando ao corredor do primeiro andar, seguiu para o salão principal que estava vazio, mas pronto para o funeral de Larissa. Estava em penumbra o local com tochas iluminando razoavelmente. O corpo da professora McClaggan já estava estendido numa mesa enfeitada com flores.

Harry se aproximou para vê-la melhor. Tentou aproximar mas deu de cara com algo transparente na sua frente: - Ai! O que é isso?

Tocou e sentiu como se tivesse algo como um vidro que não deixasse aproximar mais.

- Foi colocado para proteger melhor o corpo dela e que agüentasse até a cremação! – disse Dumbledore atravessando o corredor central do salão principal.

- Ela será queimada? – Harry confuso.

- Sim, Harry! Tradição Irlandesa e da família dela!... (Dumbledore dá um grande suspiro)... Hoje a noite!... Já jantou, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não! E nem quero! Estou sem fome!... – disse Harry olhando para o rosto de Larissa e depois disse: - Eu estive com os fundadores! Eles disseram que ela escolheu morrer! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso!... Ela se jogou para salvar Snape pelo que eu vi!

Dumbledore olhou para cima e deu um grande suspiro depois disse: - Sim! Salvar Severo! Ela tinha uma dívida com ele se eu recordo!

Harry lembrou que Snape a tinha salvado no ataque em Yorkshire, assim como, as palavras do diretor no ano passado, das retribuições de favores entre os bruxos. Fechou os olhos e começou a se perguntar se não haveria outro modo dela ter salvado o professor de poções.

- Ah! O que nós fazemos, Harry! Nossos atos, as vezes, são impensados, mas Larissa acreditou que fez o certo! E eu sei que ela fez, pois ela é boa estrategista! E o amor faz coisas... – de repente, disse Dumbledore olhando para trás continuando: - Venha, Harry! Vou lhe mostrar o mais uma coisa que você não sabe, mas pode esclarecer muitas duvidas da decisão de Lara em salvar Severo!

O grifinório acompanhou o diretor para anti-sala a esquerda. Quando a porta se fechou, Dumbledore lançou um feitiço onde conseguia ver o salão principal todo:

- Ah! Foi assim na Mansão Malfoy! Quando... – Harry parou de falar ao ver uma figurinha tarimbada de Hogwarts se aproximar de Larissa: - Snape!

O professor trazia em suas mãos uma Orquídea Negra, enquanto caminhava calmamente pelo salão.

Harry Potter observava as ações com cautela do professor de poções. Chegando mais perto do corpo de Larissa, ele viu melhor a expressão facial de Snape:

Parece que murmurou alguma coisa que fez a proteção mágica desaparecer. Ele colocou a flor próxima do rosto dela. A face de Snape era tristonha e séria. Algo meio indefinido para Harry. A expressão parecia de compadecimento.

- Mas o que ele está fazendo ali? – Harry surpreso. Dumbledore sorriu, mas não tirou os olhos da cena, dizendo: - Olhe, Harry! O que você vê? O que você em Severo? O que você realmente vê nele? Como você viu a ultima vez no quaro de Larissa? O que ele está emanando?

Potter olhou e algo emanava de Snape. Era turvo e menos intenso que da outra vez. A sensação que passava era de que algo atormentava. Algo estava diferente, mas principalmente, uma...

- Dor da perda! – disse Dumbledore fechando os olhos: - Você também está emanando essa sensação, Harry! Eu percebo! Não vejo, mas percebo!

O garoto concordou. Era como ele se sentia. Tinha perdido e sentia só: - Mas e Snape, Por que ele se sentindo assim?... Ele não gostava dela! – comentou Harry, enquanto o professor de poções fechava os olhos e parecia triste desta vez. Foi a primeira vez, em todos esses anos que o grifinório viu o professor de poções temido pela sua prepotência e indiferença em uma lagrima correr pelo seu rosto macilento.

- Ah! Isso é que ele passava pelas suas ações para com os outros! Sua secura de sentimentos... Mas no fundo, não era verdade! E eu sabia disso! – disse Dumbledore olhando Harry de esguelha: - Lara! Fez a diferença esse ano! Severo pensou que sua habilidade em oclumência estava baixa, cogitando até em sair da Ordem para não prejudicar os nossos planos de espionar as ações de Voldemort!... Entretanto, eu percebi que isso poderia ser mais forte que se imagina... Larissa reacendeu algo que ele achou que tinha esquecido! Ahh! – o diretor se voltou a cena. Harry fez o mesmo.

Snape fez um carinho no rosto de McCLaggan, depois aproximando da boca dela, a beijou. O filho de Lilian deu um passo pra trás. Assustou com que viu:

- Ele? Ele! – disse estarrecido.

Dumbledore não tirando os olhos da cena disse:

- Harry? Você sempre me questionou sobre minha confiança ao Professor Snape!... Agora, você está vendo com seus próprios olhos!... – o diretor se voltou para o grifinório e continuou a falar:

- Snape tem algo de bom! Ele estava em trevas e infeliz, mas lembrou de acender a luz dentro dele a tempo!...Você sabe que eu presenciei o salvamento de Lara em Yorkshire! Logo depois que ela foi embora, tive uma conversa com Severo e ele me contou o que aconteceu; O como ele entrou para seguidores de Voldemort!... Sim! Tom o seduziu dizendo que conseguiria Larissa para seu professor de poções, caso ele se tornasse um dos comensais da morte!...

Harry olhava para o professor Snape que acariciava as mãos de McClaggan. Dumbledore continuou sua história:

- ... Severo concordou, pois desejava Lara e segundo Tom, ela seria uma seguidora também e que seria uma questão de tempo!... Foi onde Riddle se enganou! Larissa não se tornou Comensal!... Ele não contou ao seu mais novo discípulo!... Foi então que no ataque em Yorkshire que Severo percebeu que seu amor poderia ser morto, pois foi enganado pelo seu líder em questão!... Salvo-a matando jovem Wilkes, mesmo sabendo que ela gostava de Sírius...

Snape fecha os olhos pegando a mão de Larissa e passando-a em seu rosto, enquanto o diretor continuava a falar para Harry na anti-sala:

- ... Então, vi que podia contar com ele! Ele era um ex-aluno pedindo auxílio!... Ele estava atormentado e confuso com tudo aquilo que aconteceu!... Eu orientei para que guardasse segredo sobre a sobrevivência de Lara e eu mantive segredo sobre o que aconteceu realmente naquela noite fatídica!... Por isso disse que um auror matou os comensais!... Foi, então, que combinamos para que Severo me ajudasse a descobrir os planos de Voldemort se ele continuasse infiltrado dentro daquele circulo das trevas!... Era arriscado, mas Snape se prontificou! Queria se redimir da escolha equivocada que fez!... Ele foi um bom aluno de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas, assim como, de Poções! Ele foi o melhor aluno em Oclumência e Legilimência...! Apenas o ajudei a melhorar na arte de bloquear a mente, pois ele era jovem e essa habilidade é extremamente difícil na juventude! Tem que tirar todos os pensamentos que podem comprometer e serem usados contra a pessoa!... E Severo disse que seria uma "ótima" oportunidade de esquecer Lara... pois ela gostava de outro e não dele!... Achei meio ilógico que ele disse, mas não argumentei!... Ele sabia que Lara estava viva e era único que sabia e sempre indiretamente perguntava por ela... Humm! E estamos vendo agora que ele não esqueceu!...

Dumbledore sorriu ao se virar para ver Snape dar um breve sorriso. Harry ficou surpreso, pois era uma expressão sincera naquele rosto que era inexpressível em qualquer outra situação.

- O restante das ações de Snape, você sabe pelo meu depoimento no julgamento de Peter no Ministério da Magia... – disse Alvo calmamente.

Harry estava confuso ainda: - Larissa descobriu que Snape a salvou? Mas como? Se ninguém disse? – Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

- Não sei exatamente quando isso ocorreu, mas que eu sei que foi depois do episodio do Comensal ter a seqüestrado! Percebi quando um dia Larissa me perguntou se eu conhecia o comensal que a tinha salvado! Se ele tinha estudado em Hogwarts!... Eu respondi questionando o que o coração dela sentia! Ela me disse que era Severo e depois ela não continuou a me dizer, mas um lindo sorriso iluminou o seu rosto! – Dumbledore sorriu brevemente.

Harry estava atônito. Não esperava por essa e disse concluindo: - Você confia em Snape por ele gostar de Lara!

- Sim! E acrescento que por todos esses anos guardar segredos que poderiam prejudicar as pessoas, como de Larissa!... Venha, Harry! – disse o diretor de Hogwarts abrindo a porta:

- Severo! Que bom que chegou! – Dumbledore abordou assustando Snape que se recompôs instantaneamente surpreendendo Harry que a capacidade do professor de poções de fazer isso sem perder a prepotência.

O diretor chamou Snape para um canto e conversaram algo ali, enquanto o salão começou a encher de alunos, professores, pessoas conhecidas de Hogsmead e os fantasmas de Hogwarts.

Foi um velório foi silencioso, não tinham repórteres e nem autoridades bruxas, apenas o pessoal da escola e de Hogsmead. Narcisa, Draco e Lupin se sentaram junto aos demais professores. Luna e Neville sentaram ao lado de Harry.

Dumbledore não falou nada dessa vez, apenas McGonagall falou um texto que foi escrito por ele. Harry não prestou atenção no que dizia. Seus pensamentos iam e vinham apenas olhando para o corpo de Lara.

- Pra onde levaram o corpo dela? – perguntava alguém atrás de Harry.

- Para o lago! – respondeu outra pessoa.

- Vão cremá-la lá! – completou um terceiro.

Após as homenagens prestadas, levitaram o corpo de Larissa para encaminhá-la para o grande lago. Os alunos fizeram um cortejo de luzes e velas que seguiu. Enquanto andavam, Hagrid ia a frente segurando a velha lanterna que sempre recebeu os alunos do primeiro ano na escola.

Até certo ponto, a professora McGonagal impediu que o cortejo continuasse, pois deveriam apenas ter a presença de poucas pessoas a cremação.

- Sinto, Potter! Apenas a pessoa mais velha participa desse ritual... – disse a chefe de Grifinória.

- A senhora não vai? – perguntou Dino.

- Não! Neste caso, apenas Alvo é o responsável por isso! – respondeu pesarosamente.

Harry apenas acompanhou de longe Dumbledore, e um grupo de elfos domésticos que carregavam o corpo de Lara até a borda onde tinha um barco de madeira e um caixa de metal em cima.

- Eu ouvi dizer que Grope, o irmão do Hagrid, que fez aquele barco! – comentou Neville ao pé do ouvido de Harry.

- Tá difícil ver daqui! Não tem visão de ninguém! Só Dumbledore! – disse Potter, quando o diretor acendeu uma tocha e encaminhava para perto do corpo de Larissa.

Potter queria chegar mais perto para ver Lara pela ultima vez: - Neville! Cobre-me! Vou chegar mais perto de lá...

Longbottom procurou esconder Harry quando este se abaixou para o lado de um arbusto e correu descendo um morro para aproximar mais da borda do lago e também não ser visto.

Entretanto chegando mais perto, não deu mais tempo de ver a professora, pois já seu corpo já estava queimando entre gravetos de madeira em volta de seu corpo. E o barco foi empurrado pelos sereianos até o centro do lago.

Harry ficou olhando de longe a fumaça furta-cor que se formava acima da fogueira, enquanto todos retornavam para dentro do Castelo.

O filho de Lílian ficou ali olhando a partida de uma pessoa que ele admirava muito.

A semana passou lentamente. Os pensamentos de Harry era de querer encontrar Voldemort e cumprir a profecia vingando a morte de pessoas que lhe eram queridas.

Na semana seguinte, noticiários espalhavam sobre a morte de Larissa. Rita Skeeter não poupou em elogios e salvas para McClaggan, mas reclamou da imprensa não ter sido avisada para cobrir um funeral dessa importância:

_i(...) Segundo divulgação de uma carta da escola de magia Hogwarts, eles alegam que era do desejo de Larissa McClaggan (...)/i_

- Ninguém merece! Nem morrendo, as pessoas tem sossego destes tipo de gente! – comentou Mione de mãos dadas a Rony.

Os amigos estavam preocupados com Harry, mas não falaram nada ao vê-lo entrar no salão comunal. Ele estava silencioso demais. Gina parecia que tinha receio de comentar algo durante a ultima semana de aula.

Potter se sentou em uma poltrona e ali ficou. Então alguém arriscou:

- Oi! – disse Gina sentando ao lado de Harry que não respondeu. – Sinto muito!

- Não sinta! – disse secamente Potter.

- Credo, Harry! – disse Rony assustado se aproximou junto com Hermione e Neville.

- Humf! Você sente, então? Oras! Seu irmão passa para o lado das trevas e ainda querendo se dar bem, acabou matando Lara! Ele mereceu morrer mesmo! – Harry estava nervoso.

Ron fez cara que não gostou do comentário de Harry e Gina esbravejou: - Olha! Ela que se jogou na frente do feitiço! E querendo ou não, Harry Potter! Percy era meu irmão!... Tá! Tudo bem! Eu concordo que ele era presunçoso e arrogante, mas, leia meus lábios, ERA MEU IRMÃO! E ninguém merece morrer! Não daquele jeito!

Harry fechou mais a cara e encarou Gina que disse: - Se você não respeita a morte do meu irmão pelo menos respeita a dor da minha mãe e de minha família!...

A Weasley saiu dali e foi para o dormitório feminino seguido por Hermione.

- Desculpa, Ron! – disse Harry se aproximando do seu melhor amigo.

- Tudo bem, cara! Eu entendo o que passa! – Ron desanimado. – Amanhã é o ultimo dia de aula! E fico me perguntando como será?... Minhas férias não vai ser tão boa! Mamãe chorando vai ser difícil...

- Eu pensei em ira pra sua casa, Ron! – respondeu Harry : - Mas eu primeiro devo ir pra casa dos meus tios por um tempo.

Ron pareceu gostar da idéia: - Acredito que Gina gostará!

- Eu acho que ela está me odiando!

- Nada! Ela apenas desabafou por esse tempo que você não falou nada desde que chegamos da Toca. – respondeu Ron.

Harry deu um sorriso meio que desanimado pra o amigo.

Meia hora antes de pegar as carruagens para seguir para estação do Expresso Hogwarts e voltar pra Londres, Harry sentou numa pedra e vislumbrou novamente um campo onde nasceriam os lírios. Ele viu que algo estava diferente no meio daquelas cinzas. Saiu dali e se aproximou de um local onde uma muda da flor começou a brotar. Uma lagrima caiu dos olhos de Harry.

-Estranho, não? – Luna assustando Harry.

- O que você quer dizer? – Harry se voltando para a planta.

- Como uma coisa tão simples pode nascer no meio de um lugar que de terreno ruim! – Luna sorrindo.

- Ainda não entendi! – Potter confuso.

- Há esperança mesmo quando não parece verdade aos nossos olhos! – Luna saindo dali pulando de alegria.

Harry não entendeu muito bem o que houve, se voltou para a mudinha. Logo depois, alguém se aproximou e tocou seu ombro. Era Gina: - Ron me falou sobre ontem!

- Er... Gina! Eu queria lhe pedir desculp... – a Weasley não deixou Harry falar apenas se aproximou dos lábios dele, mas não o beijou. Depois o abraçou: - Eu te amo! E isso apenas me basta...

- É isso que tenho medo, Gina! Estou sempre perdendo pessoas que gosto e não quero te perder também!... Está ficando perigoso! Voldemort pode usar o que eu sinto por você contra mim...

- Shss! Voldemort não vai conseguir dividir as pessoas novamente... – disse Gina, Harry sorriu, sentiu uma tranqüila imensa ali. Quando iam se beijar novamente, deram o sinal da ultima chamada pra irem ao trem.

Saíram correndo dali de mãos dadas.

Fim?

Será?

13


End file.
